Qu'en est il de nous ?
by supergirl971
Summary: "Est-ce que tout est ok entre nous ? Je veux dire... Notre relation actuelle te convient ?" "Tu peux définir ce que tu entends par notre relation actuelle ? Parce que, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est notre relation actuelle." (Hunger Games et ses personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, nous ne faisons que nous amuser avec).
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, **Supergirl971** se lance dans les Hunger Games, mais avec une autre partenaire de jeu cette fois, j'ai nommée : **Véronique2** (une talentueuse auteure qui en tient une couche déjà sur ce sujet) !

Nous venons tout juste de commencer et avons souhaité partager cette fanfiction avec vous. Nous espérons de tout coeur qu'elle vous plaira et que vous aurez envie de la suivre jusqu'au bout.

Nous attendons également avec impatience vos commentaires sur nos différents chapitres, car c'est notre seule récompense et le seul moyen de connaître vos opinions.

Evidemment, _Hunger Games ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins_ (malheureusement lol) et nous ne faisons que nous amuser avec.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sur les conseils de Greasy Saé, Katniss terminait de se limer les ongles avec son couteau. Elle ne pouvait s'empécher de penser à Peeta qui venait de revenir du Capitol. Elle avait même du mal à y croire.

Enfin ! pensa-t-elle.

Ce matin, elle était vautrée sur son fauteuil, éteinte. Pourtant, depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait pris une douche, était allée dans les bois et elle se surprenait même à avoir faim.

Sa première pensée fut pour les petits pains au fromage de Peeta.

Elle se regardait dans le miroir. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus gras. Un sentiment de honte l'envahi, en repensant à la façon dont Peeta l'avait regardé à ce moment là.

La fille du feu était maintenant squelletique, les joues creuses, les traits tirées et terriblement partagée entre le désir d'aller frapper à la porte de Peeta et celui d'aller s'enfermer dans un placard pour éviter toute confrontations avec lui.

Sur un coup de tête, elle décida de sortir et d'un pas ferme se dirigea vers la maison du garçon des pains. Elle frappa à la porte bien plus fortement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. C'était trop tard pour s'enfuir.

Et si elle venait de faire une terrible erreur ? Et si il l'a haissait ? Il n'avait pas eu l'air de la detester tout a l'heure mais... Et si...?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses interrogations que la porte s'ouvrait déjà sur le jeune homme qui occupait toutes ses pensées à présent.

**_Katniss ? **s'étonna Peeta avant de se reprendre un peu. **Salut...**

Le coeur de Katniss tambourinait a tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il était là devant elle. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle le dévisageait , tout en se remémorant tous les souvenirs le concernant. Ce fameux jour ou il lui a lancé les pains, à la moisson et tous les autres événements qui ont suivis ensuite.

Après quelques secondes d'un silence étouffant, elle prit enfin la parole.

**_Peeta... Je ... Tu... **Elle ne trouvait pas ses mots. En réalité, elle se sentait minable et voulait rentrer chez elle, mais elle restait planter là.

**_Les... hum... **Elle hésitait. **Merci pour les fleurs**, conclut-elle péniblement.

Peeta lui offrit un sourire gêné.

**_Y'a pas de quoi. Euh... Tu veux entrer un instant ? J'ai fait du thé.**

**_Ok**, répondit-t-elle timidement.

Peeta la laissa passer et l'invita à s'asseoir avant d'aller récupérer la bouilloire et deux tasses. Il la servit largement et lui tendit le sucre avant de se verser du thé et de s'installer en face d'elle en la dévisageant en silence.

**_La douche t'a fait du bien on dirait... **constata-t-il au bout d'un moment sans l'ombre d'une moquerie dans la voix.

Katniss ajouta deux sucres dans sa tasse. Malgré qu'il n'y ait aucune mauvaise intention dans ses paroles, elle se sentie horriblement vexée. Pour éviter le sujet de sa personne, elle demanda d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu :

**_Et toi ? Tu en es où ?**

**_A quel sujet exactement ?**

Katniss commençait à s'enerver. Comment ne pouvait-il pas comprendre sa question.

**_Avec le Dr Aurélius... Tu as dit qu'il ne t'avais pas autorisé à revenir jusqu'à maintenant...**

**_Ah, ça... Oui, depuis quelques temps, j'arrive à contrôler les flashback, alors il a estimé que je n'étais plus un danger pour moi et pour les autres. Enfin surtout pour toi... **expliqua-t-il après avoir pris une gorgée de thé.

**_C'est une bonne nouvelle. Je suis contente pour toi. Je me demandais comment tu allais... Et que comptes tu faire maintenant que tu es rentré ?**

**_Rien de spécial. Je vais reprendre la boulangerie je pense et aider à la reconstruction du district. Et toi ?**

Bonne question, pensa Katniss. Et elle ?

**_Je ne sais pas trop. Je... **

Les larmes menaçaient de couler. A quoi servait-t-elle maintenant ? Prim était morte.

**_Tu vas reprendre la boulangerie. C'est formidable.** Elle décida de changer de sujet de nouveau et a à ce moment là, son ventre se mit a gargouiller.

**_Des pains au fromage, ça te dit ? J'en ai fait une fournée tout à l'heure, j'allais justement t'en amener...** expliqua-t-il en se levant pour aller les récupérer dans le four avant de revenir avec un plateau entier. **Sers-toi.**

La jeune femme ne put s'empécher de laisser échapper un sourire . Elle se saisit d'un petit pain et en avala un premier morceau.

**_Tu t'en souviens...** fit-elle. Puis après avoir engouffré un premier petit pain, elle se saisit d'un deuxième.

Peeta sourit tendrement en la regardant faire.

**_Ne t'étouffe pas quand même, ils ne partiront pas et au pire, je pourrais toujours t'en faire d'autres !** rigola-t-il.

**_ Merci. Je n'ai rien mangé d'aussi bon depuis des lustres. Tes petits pains m'ont manqués. «**Et toi aussi...» se retint-t-elle d'ajouter. **Demain, j'irais à la chasse, et j'apporterai de la viande fraiche que tu pourras cuisiner, si tu veux ? Tu as parlé à Haymitch ?**

**_Pas encore, pourquoi ?**

**_A vrai dire, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'on est revenu ici. Il doit cuver son vin et moi... Je n'avais pas envie de sortir.** Katniss prit un autre petit pain. **Je suis heureuse de te revoir**, dit-t-elle enfin. **Je me demandais si tu allais revenir ou partir dans un autre district comme ma... Mère.** Elle n'osa pas dire Gale.

**_J'y ai pensé... Mais ma vie est ici... Et puis, que serait la vie sans pain ? Les gens ont terriblement besoin d'un boulanger dans le coin ! **plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

La réponse de Peeta décevait enormément Katniss. Soudain, son moral baissa. Il avait pensé ne pas revenir et il revenait parce que le district 12 avait besoin d'un boulanger. C'était tout. Il n'était pas revenu pour elle. Il était distant. Ce n'était plus son Peeta. Elle détestait soudain étre là, avec lui. Elle se sentait invisible.

**_Je ferais mieux de rentrer. Il est tard. **

Elle se leva soudain de table et d'un mouvement brusque fit tomber la tasse de thé à moitié vide sur la table

**_Je suis désolée. Je... Je vais nettoyer. **

Elle chercha du regard une éponge.

**_Laisse, c'est rien... **répondit aussitôt Peeta qui avait sentit le changement d'attitude.

**_Non, j'ai sali. Il faut que je nettoie ! **dit-elle d'une voix forte. **Je vais nettoyer et je ne te dérangerai plus. Où est l'éponge ?**

**_Voyons, Katniss... Tu ne me déranges pas...** dit-il d'une voix douce.

**_ Ah bon. Ce n'est pas l'impression que cela me donne. Tu ne parles quasiment pas. J'ai l'impression de faire la conversation alors que je suis absolument nulle à cela et... Je suis désolée, si j'avais pu, j'aurais échangé ma place avec toi... J'ai juste du mal à acepter le fait que tu me detestes maintenant. **

Elle se sentait soulagée d'avoir déballé ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Maintenant, si elle pouvait rentrer et se coucher pour tenter d'oublier que tout était fini entre elle et Peeta. Qu'il n'y avait plus rien à attendre. Qu'elle avait été stupide de l'attendre.

**_Je ne te déteste pas... J'ai juste besoin de... Il faut que je remette de l'ordre dans ma tête... Malgré mes progrès, tout est encore assez confus je dois dire, mais ça ne signifie pas que je te déteste, Katniss...**

**_Je suis quoi alors ? Moi aussi je suis perdue. Je... **

Les larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas imaginé ses retrouvailles avec Peeta de cette manière. Elle aurait pensé qu'il l'aurait mise à l'aise, l'aurait prise dans ses bras. Qu'il était revenu du Capitol avec ses souvenirs, les idées claires et comme il était avant. L'ancien Peeta lui manquait terriblement.

Ce dernier se sentit aussitôt coupable. Il s'approcha et l'attira enfin contre lui.

**_Excuse moi, ne pleures pas, s'il te plaît... Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine...**

Katniss se lova dans les bras de Peeta. Elle se sentait si bien, mais elle réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Elle dessera son étreinte et essuya ses larmes.

**_Je dois rentrer**, dit-elle.

**_Tu n'es pas obligée... Je veux dire, nous sommes amis, tu peux rester autant que tu veux... **lui assura-t-il.

**_ Ce n'est pas la peine de te forcer Peeta. J'ai très bien compris. **

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas ferme. Elle n'aurait jamais du quitter son fauteuil. Elle était bien là a se laisser mourir. C'était mieux que de comprendre que Peeta ne serait plus jamais à elle. Voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait pas s'attacher, parce que quand les gens vous abandonnent c'est insupportable.

**_Merci pour les pains et les fleurs et bonne chance dans ta nouvelle vie**, lança-t-elle dans un dernier élan de fierté avant d'ouvrir la porte.

**_Katniss, attends ! **tenta-t-il de l'appeler, en vain. Il soupira et passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux en se maudissant intérieurement.

Elle aurait du rentrer chez elle mais n'en fit rien. Elle se précipita chez Haymitch. Elle ouvrit la porte qui était restée ouverte et vit son mentor allongé sur le canapé. Elle ne savait pas si il dormait ou non. Qu'importe, elle fonça vers le bar et s'empara d'une bouteille de scotch. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à boire au goulot.

**_Qui t'a donné l'autorisation ? **demanda la voix caverneuse d'Haymitch.

**_ J'en ai pas besoin. Et pour une fois tu devrais être content, je suis tes traces. **répondit-elle sèchement. Puis elle reprit la bouteille et continua d'ingurgiter le liquide.

**_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, chérie ? Chagrin d'amour ? **devina son mentor en se redressant.

**_En quoi ca t'intéresse ? T'es pas venu me voir une seule fois depuis qu'on est rentré. Je suis venue ici parce qu'il y avait de l'alcool, alors laisse moi boire et fiche moi la paix !** maugréa-t-elle.

**_J'en conclut que la réponse est oui... **soupira Haymitch en s'approchant d'elle avant de s'emparer de la bouteille et de la remplacer par une vide. **Prends plutôt celle là, j'ai pas envie que tu vomisses partout chez moi.**

Katniss se saisit de la bouteille vide et la lança contre le mur. Le verre se brisa et se répandit sur le sol rejoignant les autres déchets qui devaient être là depuis des semaines. Katniss n'était plus triste, elle était folle de rage. Si elle pouvait tuer Snow a nouveau , elle le ferait. Mais il était déja mort. Alors elle dirigea sa colère contre le deuxiéme responsable de la perte de Peeta : Son mentor.

**_Tout est ta faute. Alors tu vas me redonner cette bouteille de scotch que je la finisse ! **ordonna Katniss.

**_A qui tu crois t'adresser, jeune fille ? **grogna Haymitch.

**_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? **demanda une voix que Katniss ne connaissait que trop bien.

**_Ta petite copine devient folle et je crois que tu y es pour quelque chose**, répondit simplement Haymitch en fixant la jeune femme.

Katniss leva les yeux au ciel.

**_Premièrement****, je ne suis pas sa petite copine. Deuxièmement, je ne deviens pas folle Haymitch. N'as tu pas suivi mon procès ? JE SUIS FOLLE !** hurla-t-elle.

**_Folle amoureuse, ça c'est sûr ! Peeta, je t'en prie, fais quelque chose avant qu'elle ne finisse toutes mes réserves d'alcool ! **conclut leur mentor en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

**_Katniss, viens, je te raccompagne chez toi. **proposa Peeta.

Katniss ignora Peeta. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Ça faisait trop mal. Le regard noir, elle ouvrit le frigo et jeta toutes les bouteilles qui s'y trouvaient. Elle voulait se venger de lui et quel meilleur moyen que de détruire la réserve d'alcool de son mentor. L'alcool qu'elle avait avalé commençait à lui monter à la tête.

**_Voilà !** grogna-t-elle .

**_Katniss !** s'écrièrent de concert les deux hommes.

**_Ça, tu vas me le payer ma petite !** grogna Haymitch en s'approchant d'elle dangereusement avant que Peeta ne s'interpose.

**_Non, Haymitch, je m'en charge ! Je remplacerai l'alcool, ne t'inquiète pas. **assura Peeta afin de le clamer.

**_Y'a intérêt... **maugréa le mentor en attrapant une bouteille sur le comptoir avant de retourner au salon, non sans avoir lancé un regard assassin à Katniss.

**_Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? **la réprimanda Peeta en se tournant finalement vers elle.

**_Qu'est ce qui ME prend ? Toi non plus tu n'es pas au courant ? Le Dr Aurélious ne t'a pas dit. Je suis cinglée !**

La tête commencait à lui tourner. Le scotch est un alcool fort et elle était pratiquement à jeun après tout.

**_J'ai chaud ! **déclara-t-elle en enlevant tout à coup son t-shirt qu'elle laissa tomber par terre. Elle n'était plus qu'en soutien gorge, révelant une maigreur horrible, les cotes saillantes, mais elle s'en moquait bien.

Peeta sentit tout à coup ses joues s'enflammer.

**_Enfin, Katniss ! Ça ne va pas de faire une chose pareille ? Remet ton haut ! **s'écria-t-il en le ramassant afin de le placer devant elle, ne sachant plus où poser les yeux.

Elle se saisit du t-shirt que lui tendait Peeta mais au lieu de le remettre, elle le lança en direction d'Haymitch. Elle atteint d'ailleurs sa cible.

**_Katniss 1, Haymitch 0 ! **hurla-t-elle.

Haymitch, le t-shirt en plein sur la tête, soupira lourdement.

**_Peeta, fait quelque chose ou c'est moi qui m'en charge ! **s'impatienta-t-il.

**_Bon, tu ne me laisses pas le choix**, conclut le jeune homme. Il se baissa et la hissa sur une épaule, comme ces bons vieux sacs de farine qu'il avait l'habitude de décharger et attrapa le haut de Katniss en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

**_A demain Haymitch !** lança Peeta alors que cette dernière hurlait pour qu'il la relâche.

Katniss avait la tête en bas. Elle ne supportait pas d'être prise pour un sac de farine et encore moins d'etre privé de sa liberté. Ses bras ballaient et elle avait envie de vomir.

**_Je vais vomir lache moi ! **cria-t-elle, mais Peeta n'en fit rien. Elle voulait l'embeter alors elle décida d'essayer d'arracher la chemise de Peeta.

**_Je vais vomir ! **répéta-t-elle. Elle passa sa main sous la chemise de celui ci et sentit la peau douce de Peeta. Ce dernier frémit au contact de sa main et se demanda ce qu'elle fabriquait.

**_Tu peux vomir si ça te chante, je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne seras pas dans ta chambre !**

Il était têtu. La seule chose qui a du rester de l'ancien Peeta pensa-t-elle. Mais, elle était si en colère contre lui, qu'elle le prit au mot et décida de ne plus se retenir. Elle vomit le long du trajet, éclaboussant le pantalon de Peeta au passage. Puis une fois vidée du liquide alcoolique, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle s'endormit.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à toutes ! Nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !

Nous voulions avant tout, remercier toutes celles (on ne pense pas qu'il y ait de représentant de la gente masculine) qui ont prit le temps de nous lire et encore plus celles qui ont laissé un commentaire, telles que **Leilani972** (ma petite chouchoutte ^^), **Fan de Twilight**, **MissSarah20, KatnissLjay, Elina **et **Titounette.**

Merci pour vos reviews et vos compliments, ça nous touche et ça nous motive encore plus pour la suite. Pour les autres timides, n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer, nous ne sommes pas cannibales lol

Sur ces bonnes paroles, nous vous laissons le loisir de découvrir ce nouveau chapitre et espérons qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Katniss ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La tête lui tournait et elle sentait un léger, mais contraignant, mal de crâne venant du coté droit. Elle essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs. Comment était-t-elle arrivée jusqu'à son lit. Puis, elle se rappela : Peeta, la trimbalant comme une vulgaire sac de grains. Peeta qui était revenu afin que le district 12 ne manque pas d'un boulanger. La mauvaise humeur revint. Elle se leva de son lit et décida de zapper la douche. A quoi bon se laver ? Son estomac criait famine. C"était bien la seule chose qui s'était ravivée avec le retour du jeune homme : La faim.

Elle descendit doucement les escaliers. La tête lourde, elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose : manger et se recoucher. Elle arriva dans la cuisine ou Greasy Saé l'attendait comme à son habitude. La vieille dame avait un large sourire comme si elle avait une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer.

**_Bonjour Katniss ! Nous avons du pain frais aujourd'hui ! Peeta est passé tôt ce matin et il a déposé deux belles miches de pain.**

Il fut un temps ou "pains " et le nom de Peeta associés étaient source de réconfort et d'espoir dans l'esprit de la fille de feu mais ce temps là était révolu.

**_C'est normal. Après tout c'est le boulanger.** rétorqua sèchement le jeune femme.

Greasy Saé leva les yeux au ciel et voyant Katniss de mauvaise humeur, s'empressa de prendre congé. Parfois, elle aussi en avait ras le bol des humeurs du geai moqueur.

Katniss fixait les deux miches de pain tout en étant emprunt d'envie et de colère. Elle en arracha un bout et l'avala. Décidément, le boulanger faisait un excellent pain.

Elle eu alors une idée. Elle se saisit d'un stylo et d'une feuille et nota :

«_Merci pour le pain de ce matin. Pour demain, je prendrai une flûte, 3 pains au fromage et un muffin myrtille. L'argent pour le pain de ce matin et la commande de demain est dans l'enveloppe. Merci de livrer entre 8h et 8h30 demain matin.»_

_Katniss_

Là dessus, elle sortit sans prendre la peine de s'habiller, comme la maison de Peeta était a coté, puis elle glissa l'enveloppe sous la porte et repartit en fois chez elle, elle décida de se recoucher.

Pendant ce temps, Peeta qui ressentait le besoin de parler à quelqu'un, s'était levé tôt pour aller rendre visite à sa meilleure amie, Delly.

**_Tu m'écoutes au moins ? **

**_Oui, pardon. Je réfléchissais...** s'excusa Peeta.

**_Depuis que tu es arrivé, tu es dans tes pensées. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **demanda Delly d'une voix douce en s'asseyant sur le lit près de lui.

**_Rien. Rien d'important.** mentit-il en secouant la tête.

**_ Je te connais Peeta. Tu n'es pas venu juste pour m'entendre parler des plans de la boutique de chaussures que je vais faire construire... Ca s'est mal passé avec Katniss c'est ça ?** demanda-t-elle.

**_Entre autre... Disons que j'ai l'impression qu'on n'est plus sur la même longueur d'onde elle et moi... En admettant qu'on l'ait été un jour...** ajouta-t-il dans un soupir.

**_Tu es injuste Peeta. Ce n'est pas facile pour Katniss. Elle ne doit plus savoir qui tu es... Je veux dire, au district 13 tu as tout de même essayé de la tuer deux fois et tu as dragué Annie devant son nez. Je m'en souviens, j'étais là. Alors tu attends quoi ? Qu'elle te saute dans les bras ? Et d'un, ça n'a jamais été le genre de Katniss et de deux, tu lui as dit quoi exactement ?**

**_Que veux-tu que je lui dises ? Elle n'a jamais voulu rien d'autre que mon amitié, et encore ! Et maintenant que je lui donne ce qu'elle attend, on dirait qu'elle n'est jamais satisfaite. Et puis, pour moi aussi c'est loin d'être simple !** se défendit Peeta.

Delly fronça les sourcils.

**_Admettons que ce que tu dis soit vrai, ce dont je doute fort. Pour moi Katniss est folle amoureuse de toi. Bref, tu lui as dit quelle place tu voulais qu'elle prenne dans ta vie ? Clairement ? Quelque soit cette place ? Je dis ça parce que Katniss n'est pas trés douée pour deviner les choses. Est-t-elle au moins sûre que tu veuilles être amis avec elle ? Avez vous eu une discussion a ce sujet ?**

**_Tu sais très bien à quel point c'est compliqué de discuter avec Katniss... Soit elle se fâche, soit elle s'enfuit.**

**_Ce n'est pas ce qui t'arrêtait avant ? Et pourtant elle était tout pareil. Tu la connais, elle est comme un petit oiseau appeuré. Si elle ne se sent pas en sécurité, elle va s'enfuir. Et je suis désolée d'être un peu sèche, mais aux vues des dernièrs evenements qu'elle a partagé avec toi... Elle a des raisons de se sentir mal a l'aise.**

Peeta soupira lourdement, puis il se leva pour aller se poster à la fenêtre et passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux, comme il le faisait à chaque fois que quelque chose le tracassait.

**_Je ne suis pas encore prêt à me prendre un râteau, Delly... Sans compter le fait que je ne sais plus où j'en suis avec elle. Je veux dire, je sais que je tiens énormément à elle, mais... Je me demande si ce ne serait pas mieux de vivre chacun de son côté en restant de simples amis.**

**_Je comprends Peeta. Je ne te demande pas d'aller lui faire une déclaration, loin de là, mais si comme tu dis, tu penses qu'il est mieux que vous viviez chacun de votre coté en restant de simples amis, tu dois lui dire. Et clairement. Tu as toujours été quelqu'un d'honnête et de franc. Elle ne peut pas deviner ce que tu as dans la tête et encore moins après tout ce qui s'est passé ! **insista Delly.

Peeta hocha la tête.

**_Tu as raison, il faut que j'ai une sérieuse discussion avec elle. J'ai pas envie qu'on reste sur des non-dits.**

**_Bien parlé ! Je suis fière de toi.** fit Delly a applaudissant.

Pour la première fois de la journée, le jeune homme esquissa un sourire.

**_J'irai la voir après m'être occupé du pain. Avec tout ce qu'elle a bu hier, je pense qu'elle doit encore cuver.**

Pendant ce temps, Haymitch entra à pas de velours dans la maison de Katniss. Il avait une sérieuse revanche à prendre. Il se dirigea, seau d'eau à la main, dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle dormait. Avec un sourire sadique, il déversa l'eau sur sa victime. Katniss se reveilla d'un bond.

**_Mais ça va pas ?**

**_Je me porte comme un charme, merci.** répondit aussitôt son mentor avec un large sourire.

Katniss était trempée. Elle se leva du lit pour chercher une serviette et s'essuyer.

**_Tu es content de toi je suppose ? Qu'est ce que tu viens faire chez moi ?**

**_Me venger et te remettre les idées en place. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris hier soir ? Je ne te pensais pas du genre à boire, et puis ce n'est pas des façon de se conduire pour une jeune fille ! Je sais que tu as des problèmes de couple et que tu as du mal à gérer tes sentiments pour Peeta, mais l'alcool ne résout rien, surtout quand c'est le mien !** la réprimanda Haymitch.

**_Des problèmes de couple ? Y'a pas de couple Haymitch ! Y'a même plus de problèmes de faux couple entre nous ! Hier, je suis allée le voir, pour savoir comment il allait, où on en était et il a à peine desseré les dents ! On aurait dit que je l'embêtais. La seule chose que j'ai apprise, c'est qu'il est revenu parce que le district 12 a besoin d'un boulanger ! **hurla-t-elle.

Haymitch esquissa un sourire amusé.

**_Alors tu es bel et bien amoureuse de lui et ça t'énerve de le voir prendre ses distances. **conclut-il en comprenant d'où venait toute cette colère.

Katniss entra dans la salle de bain , enfila une tenue sèche et en ressorti sans dire un mot.

**_Que comptes-tu faire ?** questionna son mentor.

**_Il n'y a rien à faire. Peeta est mort de toute façon. Ce nouveau Peeta est un étranger. Je ne suis rien pour lui et c'est pareil pour moi.**

**_Décidément, soit tu es aveugle, soit ça t'amuse de jouer les autruches. **déplora Haymitch. **Ce Peeta là est toujours le même au fond ! Il est simplement perdu. Il ne sait plus vraiment qui il est et ce qu'il veut. Fuir n'aidera en rien et ce n'est pas de cette manière que tu trouveras le bonheur avec lui, Katniss...**

**_Oh, détrompes-toi ! Hier il était clair sur ce qu'il voulait ! Il avait tout un plan de carrière, comme reconstruire sa boulangerie et crois moi, il n'avait pas l'air perdu. En fait, la seule chose qui le gênait, c'était ma présence. Toi ça t'arranges bien de penser que Peeta est toujours le même, forcément, vu que c'est toi qui l'a tué, quand tu as choisi de me sauver moi plutôt que lui. C'est toi qui devrait ouvrir les yeux Haymitch. De toute façon, j'aurais du m'en douter, jamais je n'aurais du m'attacher autant. Personne ne tient ses promesses. Ni toi, ni ma mère qui m'a laissé tomber maintes fois et qui maintenant préfère être dans le district 4 qu'auprès de moi, ni Gale... Ni Peeta. C'est fini. Je vais redevenir l'ancienne Katniss, celle qui était forte et qui ne se laisser pas aller aux émotions.**

**_Katniss... Je sais que j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans l'histoire, mais malheureusement, si c'était à refaire, je referais les mêmes choix. Je te le répète : Eriger un mur pour t'éviter de souffrir n'est pas la solution, tu ne seras jamais heureuse comme ça, crois moi... Pourquoi tu ne lui ouvres pas ton coeur pour une fois ? Dis lui ce que tu penses réellement, ce ne sera jamais plus dangereux que tout ce par quoi vous êtes passé...** proposa-t-il.

**_Je ne peux pas.**

**_Pourquoi ?**

**_Parce que... Parce que je me suis faite une promesse il y a longtemps et que je compte bien la tenir.**

**_Quelle promesse ?** l'invita à poursuivre Haymitch.

**_De ne dependre de personne. Ne ne devoir rien à personne et de protéger Prim...** A ces mots, Katniss fondit en larmes. **Prim... Ma petite soeur... Je l'ai laissé mourir... **

Haymitch grimaça, il n'était pas très doué pour les démonstrations d'affection ou de réconfort. Il hésita longuement avant de lui tapoter maladroitement le dos.

**_Tu n'es en rien responsable de sa mort, Katniss... Ce qui est arrivé à Prim est malheureux, mais elle voulait plus que tout aider les autres, sauver des vies au péril de la sienne... Elle n'aimerait pas te voir la pleurer ainsi et gâcher toutes tes chances d'être heureuse avec le garçon que tu aimes...**

Pour toute réponse, Katniss se releva et s'allongea sur le lit, rabattant la couette entierement sur elle.

Haymitch soupira devant son impuissance à lui faire entendre raison et décida de la laisser tranquille en s'éclipsant.

Au même moment, Peeta, qui venait de rentrer chez lui, trouva le mot glisser sous sa porte par Katniss. Au début, son coeur se mit à battre en voyant le prénom de la jeune femme marqué dessus, mais il déchanta bien vite en lisant les premières lignes. Dégoûté, il froissa la feuille avec la ferme intention de l'envoyer au fond de la cheminée.

Pour qui se prenait-elle de commander son pain comme s'il n'était rien d'autre pour elle que le boulanger du coin ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu durant les Hunger Games, les baisers dans la grotte, près de le plage et tout le reste, comment pouvait-elle faire comme si de rien n'était ?

Une colère sourde bouillait dans ses veines, mais au moment de jeter le bout de papier dans le feu, il s'arrêta. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Après tout, c'est bien lui qui avait dit vouloir être de simples amis ? Il déplia la feuille et relu plusieurs fois avant de retrouver son calme.

Finalement, après réflexion, il décida que garder ses distances avec Katniss était la meilleure chose à faire. Il allait être là pour elle quand ce serait nécessaire, mais continuer à vivre sa vie en parallèle sans repenser à tout ça. Et puis, il y avait tellement à faire pour le District 12 qu'il serait sans doute trop occupé pour penser à elle et à ses sentiments.

Katniss se réveilla en hurlant et tremblant. Les images de son cauchemards l'assaillaient de toutes part : Prim en torche humaine, Peeta essayant de la tuer et Snow qui riait a gorge deployée.

Elle tremblait de partout. Elle alluma la lumiere car il faisait nuit, mais rien n'y faisait. Snow était toujours la en face d'elle. Prim était toujours enflammée en train de hurler son prénom et Peeta avait les pupilles dilatées.

Elle se mit à devaler les escaliers, mais elle n'avait nulle part où aller, personne pour la s'installa sur le fauteuil du salon, la lumière allumée. Elle essaya de se calmer en pensant à Peeta qui la serrait dans ses bras la nuit, lors du victory tour et finit par se rendormir.

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par un bruit d'abord lointain, si bien qu'elle crut que c'était dans son rêve, puis elle finit par se rendre compte que c'était quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte.

Katniss grommela. Qui pouvait bien frapper à sa porte ? Elle se leva péniblement de son fauteuil et se traina jusqu'a la porte pour ouvrir en chemise de nuit.

A sa grande surprise Peeta se tenait juste devant elle.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut les filles !

Voici maintenant le chapitre 3 tant attendu ! Et oui, c'est le moment de la confrontation entre nos deux compères ^^

Merci à nos revieuweuses (**KatnissLjay, fan de twilight, Guest, Anonymette** et **Hime-Amande**) et à toutes les timides qui nous ont ajouté dans leurs alertes.

Nous vous laissons découvrir tranquillement cette suite et vous attendons un peu plus bas, dans la case blanche qui vous permet de vous exprimer ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le jeune homme avait le visage fermé et tenait un petit panier dans sa main.

**_Bonjour Katniss. Désolé de te réveiller, mais tu avais spécifié entre 8h et 8h30. **

**_En effet, je pensais juste que Greasy Saé serait là, mais apparemment non. Enfin, je suis contente de contribuer à ton commerce vu que tu es revenu ici spécialement pour ça.**

Peeta fronça les sourcils, mais préféra ne pas démentir.

**_Je peux entrer ?** demanda-t-il en montrant le panier qu'il tenait.

**_Bien sûr. **

Katniss ouvrit en plus grand la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le jeune homme la suivit sans un mot et alla poser sa livraison sur le comptoir, non sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'apprécier sa tenue légère au passage.

**_Je pense embaucher une ou deux personnes du district quand l'affaire sera bien lancée, pour qu'ils s'occupent des commandes et des livraisons. Ça leur permettra d'avoir un emploi et moi, un peu plus de temps libre.** expliqua Peeta en se remettant les idées en place.

**_C'est une bonne idée. De toute façon, tu n'aurais pas pu tenir la boulangerie tout seul. C'est beaucoup de travail. **

Katniss s'installa sur une chaise après avoir prit un muffin dans le panier. Elle mordit dedans.

Peeta la regarda manger un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

**_Je peux te poser une question ?**

**_Oui**, répondit-elle entre deux bouchées.

**_Est-ce que tout est ok entre nous ? Je veux dire... Notre relation actuelle te convient ? **dit-il sans détour, priant pour qu'elle lui dise non.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

**_Tu peux définir ce que tu entends par notre relation actuelle ? Parce que, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est notre relation actuelle. **déclara-t-elle.

**_Je parle de l'amitié qu'il y a entre nous... C'est bien de l'amitié, n'est-ce pas ? **questionna-t-il, lui aussi un peu perdu dans tout ça.

**_Je ne sais pas Peeta. Tu es mon ami ? Tu es sûr de ça ? **

Katniss doutait énormément de ce nouveau Peeta. Et puis Haymitch lui avait dit qu'il était lui même perdu, alors autant qu'elle lui demande personnellement ce qu'il en pensait.

Peeta sembla troublé et il hésita avant de répondre.

**_Bien sûr... Que veux-tu qu'on soit d'autre si ce n'est des amis ? **s'enquit-il en haussant les épaules.

**_Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'étais encore ton ennemie. Tu n'as pas à te forcer à être mon ami parce que c'est ainsi que ça doit être, parce que c'est ce que tout le monde attend de toi ou parce qu'on t'a dit des choses. Si tu ne les ressens pas, c'est pas la peine de jouer la comédie. On a assez donné a ce jeu là.**

**_Je ne joue pas la comédie, Katniss. J'ai toujours été franc avec toi, même quand je te détestais. Alors si tu crois que je dis ça uniquement pour faire bonne impression, c'est que tu ne me connais pas.** claqua-t-il, furieux qu'elle prétende une telle chose.

**_L'ancien Peeta ne m'aurait jamais parlé comme ça...** Katniss serra les poings trés fort sous la table pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

**_L'ancien Peeta n'a pas enduré tout ce que j'ai enduré ! C'était un ado innocent qui n'avait jamais quitté son district ! Tu ne peux pas attendre de moi que je sois exactement comme avant, Katniss ! Pas après tout ça ! Mais puisque le Peeta que tu souhaites n'est plus, je crois que je vais te laisser.** conclut-il les mâchoires serrées en se levant.

La jeune femme ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes.

**_Vas-y, abandonne-moi ! Après tout, je ne suis plus à une personne près !**

Peeta qui lui tournait déjà le dos, s'arrêta, le coeur serré. Il n'avait pas voulu que les choses se passent ainsi, mais la colère qu'il avait ressenti quand elle s'était adressé à lui, comme à n'importe quel commerçant du coin, l'avait mis hors de lui.

**_Je ne veux pas t'abandonner, Katniss, mais on dirait que tu me pousses à le faire.** avoua-t-il en se retournant enfin pour la regarder.

**_ Ah bon ? C'est moi qui te repousses ? Quand je suis allée chez toi, il a fallu que je t'arraches les mots de la bouche ! D'ordinaire le plus causant, c'est toi ! Et lorsque je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu es revenu, tu m'as répondu que le district 12 avait besoin d'un boulanger ! J'ai eu l'impression de déranger figures-toi ! Que je sois la ou non, où était la différence ?**

**_C'était une plaisanterie, Katniss ! Je ne suis pas revenu pour servir de boulanger, sans quoi j'aurais été dans n'importe quel district !**

**_C'est pourtant ce que tu m'as répondu !**

Peeta soupira lourdement en se passant la main dans les cheveux pour conserver son calme.

**_Ecoute, il y a un tas de raisons qui m'ont fait revenir dans le district 12, d'accord ? Mais je ne joues pas la comédie avec toi, alors si tu ne veux pas qu'on soit amis, dis le moi franchement, mais cesse de croire n'importe quoi !**

**_Charmant, la façon que tu as de me répondre. Tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours voulu de ton amitié, mais c'est toi qui depuis ton retour est froid avec moi ! Et c'est moi qui dis n'importe quoi ? **s'insurgea-t-elle en secouant la tête. **Y a au moins une chose de sûre, c'est que je te reconnais plus. Je sais très bien tout ce que tu as enduré et crois moi, j'aurais préféré que cela ne t'arrive pas, mais je ne mérite pas ce ton froid. J'ai toujours été ton amie, même après que tu aies essayé de m'étrangler. J'aurais peut être dû être plus proche de toi à ce moment là, mais ton regard était empli de haine. Et maintenant... Tu es froid et toujours aussi aggressif envers moi. Moi tout ce que je veux c'est que tout redevienne comme avant. Comme pendant le victory tour et après...** dit-elle en sanglotant.

**_Tu voudrais que je t'embrasse ? Que je te prenne dans mes bras ? Que je dorme avec toi toutes les nuits en te tenant serrée contre moi, comme on le faisait dans la grotte et à bord du train ? C'est ça pour toi ne pas être froid, Katniss ?**

**_Ce que je voudrais c'est que tu sois à nouveau gentil et que tu répondes à mes questions au lieu des les éviter comme tu l'as fait l'autre soir. Qu'on puisse rire de nouveau ensemble, qu'on puisse se faire confiance, qu'on passe nos journées ensemble comme on le faisait avant. Qu'on ne soit pas des étrangers l'un pour l'autre.**

Peeta la dévisagea longuement, puis finit par détourner le regard.

**_Je veux bien être ton ami, mais n'attends pas de moi que ça soit exactement comme avant.**

Katniss était résignée. Peeta ne l'aimait plus. Elle en était sure à présent. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible, elle l'avait perdu aussi.

**_Très bien. Je dois prendre une douche. **

Elle mentait. La voix de Greasy Saé qui venait d'arriver retentit.

**_Katniss ? **

**_Ah, Greasy**, dit Katniss. **Peeta m'a apporté mon petit déjeuner, j'ai mangé un muffin. Je vais prendre ma douche maintenant.**

Elle laissa Peeta et Greasy sur ces mots. Elle monta les escaliers en direction de la salle de bain et une fois à l'intérieur, laissa couler l'eau avant de s'effondrer sur le carlage froid. Elle voulait mourir. Snow avait gagné. Il était mort, mais il lui avait pris Peeta. Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et son pied buta contre un carton. Le carton que le capitol lui avait renvoyé avec ses affaires. Son arc, le pendentif de Peeta, les photos de ses parents. Et le livre des plantes.

Elle se saisit du livre et contempla les dessins de Peeta, se remémorant, les moments passés auprès de lui à juste le regarder dessiner alors qu'elle écrivait les détails des plantes. Un temps béni qui n'existait plus, tout comme Peeta.

Elle eut alors une idée. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter ce monde, sans laisser une trace. Une trace d'elle et des gens qu'elle avait connu. Des gens qui sont morts et qui devraient être vivants. Elle eut l'idée de faire un livre. Un livre de mémoires qui seraient aussi son testament. Puis, une fois cette dernière mission terminée, elle irait rejoindre Prim et son père.

Elle décida qu'elle appelerait le docteur Aurélius à ce sujet. Non pas pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait, mais pour se procurer sous cette excuse, les cachets qu'il lui faudrait pour mettre fin à ses jours en temps voulu. Elle se ferait passer pour quelqu'un qui essaye de remonter la pente et accepterait enfin ses anti-dépresseurs qu'elle avait toujours refusé jusque là.

Pendant ce temps, au rez-de-chaussée, Greasy Saé et Peeta discutaient sans se douter une seconde de ce que la jeune femme tramait.

**_Bonjour Peeta. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir petit.**

La vieille femme souriait en débarrassant la table. Elle poursuivit :

**_J'ai toujours pensé qu'il n'y avait que toi qui pouvait la sortir de sa torpeur et j'avais bien raison. Tu es à peine revenu qu'elle mange et se douche. Ca me fait du bien de ne plus la voir a fixer le plafond du salon assise sur son fauteuil et se lever uniquement pour aller aux toilettes. Elle dépérissait à vue d'oeil. Je me faisais beaucoup de soucis. Elle ne mangeait rien et buvait juste de l'eau. Elle ne disait pas un mot.**

Elle s'approcha de Peeta et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

**_Il était temps que tu reviennes.** conclut-elle.

Le coeur de Peeta se serra en entendant le récit de la vieille dame.

**_Je ne suis pas sûr d'y être pour quelque chose Greasy Saé...**

**_Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es. **répondit Greasy avec tendresse.

**_C'est la vérité. C'est pas vraiment la joie entre Katniss et moi, d'ailleurs on vient plus ou moins de se disputer avant que tu n'entres...**

**_Incroyable qu'elle ait trouvé la force de se disputer avec toi. J'ai passé des semaines a essayer de la remuer, aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Une vraie muette avec le regard vide. Pourquoi vous êtes vous disputer ? Je ne comprends pas, vous devriez savourer votre nouvelle liberté et le futur qui se dresse devant vous.**

**_Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse savourer quoi que ce soit, Greasy... Katniss et moi n'avons plus vraiment la même vision des choses, si tant est qu'on l'ait eu un jour...**

Greasy sae fronça les sourcils.

**_Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire Peeta, mais sache qu'elle est très fragile. Elle a refusé toute médication jusqu'à maintenant. Elle n'est pas stable, crois moi. Avec ton retour un miracle s'est produit, mais un faux pas et je crains le pire. Faut que tu sois là pour elle, petit. Parce qu'ici on ne m'a pas confier de tranquilisant pour la maitriser si jamais elle nous refait une crise. Elle devrait être suivie cette petite, mais le district 13 et le nouveau Capitol étaient trop pressés de l'exiler apres son procès. Quant à sa mère, même si je peux comprendre la peine que ca lui procure de revenir au district 12 après la perte de son mari et de Prim, elle devrait faire un effort pour sa fille. Haymitch lui n'est pas d'une grande aide, il est saoûl toute la journée durant. J'espère que votre dispute n'était pas trop grave ? **

Le visage de la vieille dame s'assombrit.

**_Katniss ? **s'écria-t-elle soudain.

Une minute passa et au moment ou elle allait monter, la jeune fille répondit enfin.

**_Qu'y a-t-il ? **

Greasy poussa un soupir de soulagement.

**_Non, rien.**

Peeta souffla intérieurement, rassuré lui aussi d'entendre la jeune femme.

**_Je ferai de mon mieux pour être là pour elle, Greasy. Maintenant, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai du boulot qui m'attend.** dit-il avant de s'éclipser.

Greasy prépara le repas, laissa le ragout sur la table en partant. Elle esperait que sa protégée le mangerait cette fois. Une fois partie Katniss se saisit de son téléphone. Le docteur Aurélius fut très surpris de son appel. Il conseilla à Katniss de reprendre petits à petit des gestes du quotidien et trouva l'idée du livre excellente.

«_Je vous envoie le matériel dès aujourd'hui et les médicaments dont vous avez besoin avec. Je suis fier de vous !_», lui dit-il avant qu'elle ne coupe la communication.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonjour ! Enfin bonsoir, pour vous, il est encore tôt chez moi ^^

Bref, nous postons le nouveau chapitre et franchement, je peux vous dire que ceux à venir, ont une tournure assez surprenante parfois ! Nous mêmes en sommes étonnées ! Au moment ou nous vous lisez ces lignes, nous en sommes au chapitre 19 et il s'en passent de belles, croyez nous !

Nous espérons que celui-ci vous plaira en tout cas et nous remercions nos fidèles lectrices et revieweuses :** Hime-Amande**, **KatnissLjay** et **Anonymette.** Merci pour vos commentaires les filles !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Peeta décida d'aller prendre des nouvelles d'Haymitch et lui apporter par la même occasion l'alcool qu'il lui avait promis. Il n'était jamais rassuré de le laisser seul, surtout quand il était ivre et craignait un jour de le retrouver mort.

**_Haymitch ? Tu es là ? **s'enquit-il en pénétrant dans sa demeure.

**_T'as mon alcool, gamin ?** rétorqua Haymitch qui était enfoncé dans son canapé et ne prit meme pas la peine de se lever.

**_Oui, mais avant de te le donner, je veux que tu te lèves et que tu prennes une bonne douche pendant que je mets un peu d'ordre. Et c'est non négociable.** ajouta Peeta en sentant qu'il s'apprêtait à rouspéter.

Par amour pour l'alcool, Haymitch se leva .

**_On ne peut pas faire l'impasse sur la douche ? Je ne veux pas d'eau sur mon corps, je veux ma razade de vodka dans mes veines ! **maugréa le mentor.

**_Pas d'alcool tant que tu ne sentiras pas bon.** répondit fermement Peeta.

**_Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de l'amour de ta vie que de ma carcasse. **grogna l'homme.

**_Katniss va très bien, et puis Greasy Saé s'occupe déjà d'elle, alors moi je me charge de toi.**

Haymitch se mit à rire.

**_Comme si Katniss a besoin de Greasy Saé. Ces dernières semaines, la pauvre femme a fait tout son possible, mais cela n'a servi a rien. Y a que toi qui peut t'occuper d'elle. Même moi j'ai atteint mes limites avec elle, en plus elle m'en veut à mort.**

**_Pour quelle raison ?**

Haymitch leva les yeux au ciel.

**_Parce que j'ai trahi ma promesse envers elle. Qu'au moment de faire un choix, je l'ai sauvé elle, plutôt que toi. **

Il s'approcha du jeune homme et souleva une mèche de cheveux qui lui couvrait un peu l'oeil droit.

**_ Regarde le souvenir qu'elle m'a laissé. J'ai failli y perdre un oeil avec ses ongles aiguisés. Elle s'est jetée sur moi comme une bête sauvage quand elle a su que je ne t'avais pas sauvé.**

Peeta eu un mouvement de recul en voyant l'oeil blessé de son mentor et frémit d'effroi.

**_Katniss a fait ça ? **répéta-t-il en dévisageant Haymitch encore sous le choc. Il la savait capable de bien des choses, mais blesser Haymitch au point de lui laisser une telle cicatrice, et surtout à cause de lui...

**_Oui. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit furieuse, mais j'avais pas anticipté la bestialité de l'agression. Si j'ai encore mon oeil c'est uniquement parce qu'ils ont été rapide à la neutraliser et même là, ils ont dû la sédater.**

Peeta était confus. Des dizaines de questions fusaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi avait-elle réagit avec autant d'agressivité ? Était-ce parce qu'elle tenait plus à lui qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer ? Non, impossible. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'attacher de cette manière à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à sa famille. A part peut-être... Gale.

L'expression de Peeta s'assombrit en pensant à son rival. Enfin, rival était un bien grand mot, sachant qu'il ne ferait jamais le poids contre le "soit disant" meilleur ami de Katniss. Soit disant, car Peeta était persuadé qu'il y avait plus que ça entre eux. Elle l'avait bien embrassé après tout, et il n'y avait même pas de caméras à ce moment là, se rappela-t-il douloureusement.

Le silence de Peeta inquiétait le mentor, mais ce dernier profita que le jeune homme soit perdu dans ses pensées pour s'emparer d'une bouteille dans le sac.

**_Plus besoin de douche !** s'écria-t-il en agitant la bouteille en signe de victoire.

Peeta releva la tête et s'empara de celle-ci à une vitesse fulgurante avant de la remettre à sa place.

**_Continue comme ça et je repars avec tous ce que j'ai amené !** le réprimanda le jeune homme.

**_Fais chier ! Entre toi et elle, je suis servi ! **pesta-t-il en décidant d'aller prendre sa douche à contre coeur.

Quand il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il trouva Peeta entrain de cuisiner. Le salon était méconnaissable, sans tous ces débris de bouteilles cassées, de papiers et de nourriture qui jonchaient auparavant le sol. L'odeur également était plus agréable.

**_J'espère que tu as faim, parce qu'avant de boire, je veux que tu aies l'estomac bien rempli. **déclara Peeta.

**_ T'as pas compris on dirait ? C'est à Katniss que tu devrais faire de bons petits plats ? Pourquoi tu t'inscrutes chez moi ? T'as quelque chose a demander ? Sois direct alors, tourne pas autour de pot.**

Peeta soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

**_Je n'ai rien à te demander, je le fais parce que tu n'as personne pour te remettre les idées en place !**

**_Ecoute petit. Je suis bien gentil, mais ma patience a des limites. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me remettre les idées en place, mais Katniss a besoin de toi. Alors tu degages de chez moi. **

Le mentor ne plaisantait pas.

**_Katniss n'a pas besoin de moi et pour info, j'ai connu pire que toi, alors pas la peine d'essayer de m'effrayer, tu perds ton temps. Tu vas manger et ensuite tu auras ton alcool. Et ne t'avise pas de dire non, sans quoi je ferais en sorte que personne dans ce district ne t'en vende plus jamais. **rétorqua Peeta en le foudroyant du regard, lui aussi très sérieux.

**_Les temps ont changés, petit. Je peux avoir de l'alcool quand je veux. Un simple coup de fil au Capitol et on me livre, ou je peux aussi prendre le prochain train pour aller en chercher moi-même. Alors garde tes menaces pour toi, vas t'occuper de Katniss et pour la dernière fois, dégage de chez moi !**

**_Très bien. Je sais même pas pourquoi je m'en fais pour toi. Tu sais quoi ? A présent, fais ce que tu veux, je m'en contre fiche !** rétorqua Peeta, furieux. Il éteignit le gaz et jeta la casserole sans ménagement dans l'évier avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

Haymitch haussa les épaules. Il avait passé l'age de supporter des crises d'adolescences. Tout ce qui comptait c'est que Peeta avait laisser l'alcool dans la cuisine. Il se saisit d'une bouteille, l'ouvrit et but au goulot.

Deux jours plus tard, Katniss reçut le paquet du Dr Aurelius. Elle l'ouvrit avec une certaine impatience. Elle avait passé les jours derniers sur son fauteuil a attendre. Peeta n'était pas venu la voir.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le paquet, elle découvrit des grandes feuilles parcheminées et le matériel pour écrire, mais surtout deux belles boites d'anti-depresseurs. Elle n'y toucherait pas bien entendu. Elle les garderait pour plus tard. Elle décida de s'installer au salon. Elle hésitait sur quoi écrire et par où commencer. Elle nota enfin :

«_La vie avant les 74ème Hunger Games_»

Elle commença par écrire au sujet de son père. Elle colla une photo de lui. Puis ce fut au tour de sa mère. Elle n'était pas prête a aborder le sujet de Prim . Ecrire sur ses parents, l'avaient étrangement soulagée, mais aussi ereintée. Elle avait les yeux rougis par les pleurs. Il lui fallait écrire sur quelque chose de plus positif. Elle prit une nouvelle feuille et inscrivit :

«_Peeta Mellark, le garçon des pains_»

Une fois finie, elle décida de sortir pour aller cueillir un pissenlit qu'elle avait l'intention d'attacher à la page.

De son côté, Peeta s'était focalisé sur son travail et avait même recommencé à peindre afin d'oublier un peu Katniss et tous les sentiments qu'elle déclenchait chez lui. Malheureusement, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il ne pense à la jeune femme. Il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait, comment elle allait, si elle pensait à lui...

Il avait plusieurs fois eu envie d'aller la voir, mais s'était ravisé au dernier moment. Mais aujourd'hui, le hasard en avait décidé autrement. Alors qu'elle cherchait avait les yeux rivés au sol, à la recherche du plus beau pissenlit, il l'aperçut. Hésitant, il finit par craquer. Il s'approcha d'elle en veillant tout de même à garder une distance de sécurité pour ne pas risquer de faire quelque chose qu'il risquait de regretter.

**_Salut...** lança-t-il maladroitement.

Katniss leva la tête et vit Peeta.

**_Comment ça va ?** demanda-t-elle tout en baissant à nouveau la tête à la recherche de sa fleur.

Soudain, elle le vit, un gros pissenlit bien éclos. Elle le coupa.

**_Ça va...** mentit-il. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**_ Je rédige un livre de mémoires. Le Dr Aurélius m'a envoyé le matériel pour le faire. Tu veux voir ? **

Katniss fixait son pissenlit et n'osait pas regarder Peeta. Elle se dirigea vers sa maison sans attendre la réponse de celui ci. Elle entra et laissa la porte grande ouverte derrière elle. Elle ne savait pas si le jeune homme la suivrait ou non. Elle ne voulait pas s'en soucier. Seul le livre comptait.

Après une longue réflexion intérieur, Peeta se décida à la suivre. Il entra, referma doucement la porte et balaya la pièce du regard, les mains dans les poches.

**_C'est le Dr Aurélius qui t'a conseillé de faire ce livre ? **s'enquit-il.

**_Non, c'était mon idée. C'est le livre des plantes qui me l'a inspiré. Tu te souviens de ce livre ? **questionna-t-elle en collant le pissenlit sur le page avec application.

**_Bien sûr. J'ai adoré dessiner avec toi. **révéla spontanément Peeta avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il décida de recentrer la conversation.

**_Je peux voir ?** demanda-t-il en montrant son livre du doigt.

**_Bien sur. **

Katniss tendit les pages réalisées, inclus celle du garçon des pains.

**_Tu devrais participer**, proposa-t-elle. **J'ai des centaines de feuilles. Tu pourrais écrire sur ta famille et tes amis. J'ai décidé de chapitrer le livre. Pour l'instant je travaille sur la vie avant les 74ème Hunger Games. Tu pourrais dessiner aussi des moments importants ou des portraits des gens disparus.**

Peeta étudia attentivement chacune des pages qu'elle avait déjà réalisé. Il était agréablement surpris par son initiative et surtout par la page qui lui était consacrée.

**_Et moi qui pensais que tu m'en voulais de ne pas t'avoir donné les pains correctement... **souffla-t-il ému en constatant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à garder ce fameux jour en mémoire.

**_Ces pains m'ont sauvé la vie et celle de ma famille.**

**_Je m'en rends compte, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu aurais fini par te secouer. Tu as toujours eu cette rage de vivre, surtout quand il s'agissait de protéger ta famille.** rétorqua Peeta avant d'esquisser un sourire. **Alors comme ça, je suis le garçon des pains ?**

**_Je ne suis pas aussi forte que tu le penses. Ce jour là, j'étais a bout de force. J'étais épuisée, morte de faim. Ma vue se brouillait et personne n'était là pour m'aider. Et oui, je ne connaissais pas ton prénom, alors je t'appelais le garçon des pains et c'est resté même aprés avoir su comment tu t'appelais.**

Peeta hocha la tête.

**_Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je suis désolé... **avoua-t-il après un instant. **Pour ton père et ce que tu as eu à endurer après sa mort...**

**_ Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ce n'était pas ta faute et tu es la seule personne qui m'a aidé à ce moment là. Je voulais te remercier, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment. Tu étais toujours entouré de plein d'amis et moi, j'étais devenue complètement associale.**

**_Et dire que je n'attendais que ça, que tu viennes me parler... Moi aussi j'ai souvent voulu aller vers toi, mais j'avais l'impression que tu me détestais. Chaque fois que je te regardais, tu détournais les yeux. Et puis, j'avais honte de mon attitude aussi. **ajouta-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il était gêné.

**_Je detournais les yeux parce que je savais pas quoi faire. J'étais embarrassée. C'est vrai, comment on est censé remercier quelqu'un pour lui avoir sauver la vie ? En plus, je n'aimais pas avoir une dette envers toi et je crois que j'avais peur que... Quelque part, j'avais idéalisé le garçon des pains et j'avais peur d'être déçue... Ce que tu avais fait était tellement exceptionnel à mes yeux. Et puis j'étais une fille de la mine. Une personne insignifiante. C'était compliqué, mais j'aurais fini par aller te remercier. Cette dette m'obsédait de toute façon.**

"Et moi, c'est toi qui m'obsédais..." pensa naturellement Peeta alors qu'il perdait son sourire en réalisant que pour elle, ce n'était qu'une histoire de dette.

**_Et bien maintenant tu peux l'oublier. On est quitte, puisque tu m'as toi aussi sauvé la vie. **conclut-il difficilement.

**_ On est peut être quitte, mais je ne pourrais jamais oublier le garçons des pains . **dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Peeta frémit à cette appellation et releva la tête vers elle, étonné par la douceur avec laquelle elle avait dit cela.

**_Je suppose que c'est comme ça pour tout le monde. Y'a des évènements et des personnes qui nous marquent plus que d'autres...** déclara-t-il, refusant de se faire de faux espoirs.

**_ Alors tu veux bien participer ?** demanda la jeune femme.

**_Bien sûr.**

**_Bien.** Elle lui donna quelques feuilles. **Tu notes ce que tu veux. Pour l'instant c'est juste au sujet de notre vie d'avant les 74ème Hunger Games. Si tu as des choses à rajouter sur les pages que j'ai déja faite, fais-le.**

Peeta hocha la tête et se mit au travail. Il décida de donner quelques détails supplémentaire sur la page le concernant. Comme par exemple sa famille et les relations qu'il avait avec chacun d'entre eux, particulièrement sa mère, sa vie à la boulangerie, le gros béguin qu'il a pour Katniss. Non, avait pour Katniss.

Peeta s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils, ne sachant plus quel temps utiliser. Que ressentait-il réellement pour la jeune femme à l'heure actuelle ? Il jeta un regard vers Katniss et la contempla un moment. Il connaissait la réponse au fond de lui, mais préféra finalement gommer sa dernière phrase et passer sous silence cette partie.

Katniss vit qu'à un moment , Peeta semblait un peu perdu.

**_Au fait, si... Si tu as de mal à te souvenir de certaines choses. Dis le moi. Je pourrais peut être t'aider. Enfin... On ne se connaissait pas vraiment avant les jeux, mais je sais deux, trois trucs tout de même.** proposa-t-elle d'une petite voix timide.

_**Ah oui ? Comme quoi ?** questionna-t-il, soudain curieux.

**_Oh, pas grand chose. Hum... Le lendemain, après m'avoir donné les pains, ton oeil droit était gonflé et violet. Tu m'as dit que tu décorais toi même les gâteaux. Que tu me regardais tous les jours repartir de l'école. Tu me l'a dis pendant les jeux. Quoi d'autres...? **Katniss fit semblant d'hésiter. **Ah oui... Tu étais toujours très entouré à l'école, à rire avec tes amis. Tu es arrivé deuxième à la lutte face à ton frère. Tu me regardais parfois dans les couloirs, tu devais penser que je ne te voyais pas... Et tu te chargeais des livraisons des sacs de farine. **

Elle n'osait pas parler de quand il avait 5 ans et qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle après l'avoir entendu chanter. C'était trop dur de le dire alors qu'elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait plus dorénavant.

**_****Tu en sais des choses, dis donc...** sourit Peeta.

**_Je n'en sais pas vraiment plus. **

Katniss se saisit d'une nouvelle feuille. Il fallait qu'elle écrive sur Prim.

**_C'est déjà beaucoup je trouve. **concéda Peeta en se mettant à dessiner au dos de la page. **Alors comme ça, tu me matais ? **s'enquit-il avec espièglerie.

**_Quoi ?** Demanda Katniss qui n'avait pas compris la question.

**_Avant les jeux, tu me matais en cachette, pas vrai ?** reprit-il en la regardant cette fois avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Katniss ouvrit les yeux en grand. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait soudain ? Comment pouvait-il penser cela d'elle en plus ? Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille et elle avait autre chose à faire que de "mater" le fils du boulanger ! Certes, elle l'avait toujours trouvé mignon mais... Elle n'était pas comme ça !

**_Je n'étais pas ce genre de fille. J'avais d'autres chats à fouetter, ma famille a nourir. **répondit-elle à moitié choquée.

**_Je n'en doute pas. Mais tu as quand même trouvé le temps de noter toutes ces choses à mon sujet...** rétorqua-t-il en la fixant, heureux de son petit effet.

**_Bien sur, tu étais le garçon des pains.** dit-elle simplement.

**_Comme si ça explique tout...** soupira Peeta devant sa mauvaise foi.

**_Bien sur que ça explique tout. Et puis, ce sont des choses que j'ai remarqué parce que je cherchais le bon moment pour te remercier. **

L'adolescente ne voyait pas du tout ou Peeta voulait en venir.

**_Si tu le dis, Katniss.** conclut-il d'un ton las en se replongeant dans son dessin.

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle nota le nom de Prim. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle avait beaucoup de pression. Voila une page et un portrait qu'elle ne voulait pas rater. Elle se concentra et raconta tout de la naissance de sa petit soeur au matin du jour de la moisson où elle consolait et tentait de rassurer la petite fille. Elle eu a peine terminer que les larmes menaçaient.

**_Peeta, mouchoirs ?** questionna-t-elle, voyant que dans ses poches, elles n'en avait plus.

Peeta se rendit compte de son état en sortant la tête de son dessin et s'empressa de lui en trouver.

**_Ça va aller ? **demanda-t-il doucement en lui tendant le mouchoir tandis qu'il la dévisageait avec inquiétude.

Elle s'en saisit et se moucha bruyamment dedans.

**_Oui, c'est juste que c'est la page de Prim et c'est dur.**

Elle s'essuya les yeux. Elle voulait changer de sujet.

**_Tu dessines quoi ?**

**_Regarde par toi-même... **proposa Peeta en lui tendant la feuille. Elle reconnut immédiatement la scène sous ses yeux.

Peeta se tenait à côté de l'enclos des cochons, tenant des pains dans ses mains et échangeant un regard interminable avec Katniss assise à même le sol, sous la pluie.

Katniss fut énormément touchée par le dessin. Les larmes coulèrent de plus belles et elle se moucha à nouveau.

**_Merci Peeta. C'est exactement comme ça que je m'en souvenais aussi... C'est si réaliste... Merci.** souffla-t-elle en hocquetant d'emotion.

N'écoutant plus que son coeur, Peeta l'attira contre lui afin de la réconforter et ferma les yeux en savourant ce simple contact.

Katnis resséra son étreinte. Elle le serra aussi fort qu'elle pouvait de peur qu'il ne parte encore. Il n'y avait que les bras de Peeta qui étaient capables de la calmer. Elle s'étonnait toujours de se sentir si bien dans les bras du jeune homme. «_Si seulement, il pouvait redevenir comme avant..._» pensa-t-elle.

Sans même qu'il en prenne conscience, Peeta enfouit un peu plus sa tête au creux du cou de la jeune femme et huma à plein poumons son odeur si familière. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas tenu ainsi contre lui et se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait bien plus tôt. Au bout d'un moment, malheureusement, ce dernier reprit contact avec la réalité et rompit doucement le contact, gêné.

**_Hum... Tu veux qu'on se remette au travail ou tu préfères arrêter là pour aujourd'hui ?**

La jeune femme se sentit esseulée lorsqu'elle perdit la chaleur de l'étreinte de Peeta.

**_Comme tu veux.**

**_Non, c'est ton projet avant tout, c'est toi qui décide, de toute façon, je ne suis pas pressé.**

**_Je ferais bien une sieste à vrai dire. Toutes ces émotions m'ont fatigués, mais je fais des cauchemards..**.

Katniss espérait qu'il fasse lui aussi la sieste auprès d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Pas maintenant, alors qu'il lui semblait que l'ancien Peeta était peut être encore là, quelque part. Elle aggripa le bas de son t-shirt pour essayer de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle vouLait obtenir de lui.

**_Tu... Tu veux que je reste un peu avec toi ? Au moins le temps que tu t'endormes ? **proposa-t-il timidement.

**_Je veux bien. Ca ne te dérange pas ? ** fit-elle d'une petite voix.

**_Pas du tout. Je comptais faire une sieste de toute façon. Je me suis levé tôt pour faire le pain...** expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules pour cacher son malaise.

**_Bien, faisons là ensemble alors. Et ensuite on reprendra le projet. Nous pourrions aussi dîner ensemble. Je crois qu'il reste du ragout de Greasy Saé.** proposa la jeune femme en souriant.

**_Ça me va. **acquiesça Peeta.

Katniss contenait sa joie. Elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Elle le prit malgré tout par la main pour l'emmener à l'étage de peur qu'il ne la suive pas. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre et elle tira les couvertures, se glissa dans le lit et attendit Peeta.

Ce dernier contempla le lit avec hésitation avant de se décider à la rejoindre. Il enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea de l'autre côté du matelas.

Katniss s'approcha de Peeta et se blottit contre lui comme elle le faisait auparavant. Elle soupira d'aise. Les choses n'étaient peut être pas si dramatique finalement.

**_Bonne sieste... **dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Peeta s'était un peu raidit, surpris par son geste spontané. Il finit malgré tout par se relaxer et posa doucement une main dans le dos de la jeune femme avant de sombrer à son tour.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour ! Cette fois ce n'est pas **Supergirl971**, mais **Véronique2** qui vous écrit.

Comme nous sommes trèèès en avance (nous arrivons à l'écriture du chapitre 20), on vous offre un autre chapitre plus tôt que d'habitude et en même temps on remercie nos fidèles lectrices dont les reviews nous font bien rire.

C'est toujours agréable de vous lire et de savoir si vous appréciez cette fic comme nous on apprécie l'écrire. En tout cas, attachez vous ceintures, car même nous, la fic et surtout Katniss et Peeta nous surprennent !

En ce qui concerne mes deux autres fics, pour l'instant j'ai la tête dans ce Rp donc soyez patientes.

Allez et n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre et qui sait un autre chapitre arrivera peut être plus vite que prévu... ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un bruit étrange réveilla Katniss. Elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemar pourtant. Le son très agacant se reproduisit. Elle secoua délicatement Peeta qui s'était endormi.

**_Peeta réveille-toi. **

Lorsque le son se reproduisit, elle sauta du lit pour aller voir à la fenêtre. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il y avait deux oies dans son jardin.

**_Des oies ! Peeta ! Vite, mon arc !**

**_Hein ? Quoi ?** balbutia Peeta, en passant une main sur son visage encore endormi.

**_ Des oies, Peeta ! Surement des oies sauvages !**

Katniss mit ses chaussures. Elle se saisit de son arc et de son carquois.

**_Ce soir au menu : Roti d'oies !** s'écria-t-elle.

**_Mais... Il reste du ragoût, tu peux pas tuer ces pauvres bêtes alors qu'on a à manger !** protesta Peeta en s'empressant de la rattraper.

Katniss dévala les escaliers et n'écouta pas le jeune homme. Des oies sauvages dans son jardin, c'était une véritable aubaine. Elle ouvrit la porte tout doucement, elle ne sortiraitpas. Elle avait la possibilité de tirer de l'intérieur. Elle se mit en position.

**_Katniss, laisse-les tranquille ! **insista le jeune homme alors qu'elle visait. C'est alors que quelqu'un apparut dans son champ de vision.

**_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici toutes les deux ? Rentrez à la maison tout de suite !**

Au moment où Katniss allait lâcher sa flèche, elle vit Haymitch.

**_Peeta... Y'a Haymitch qui parle aux oies.**

Elle ouvrit la porte en plus grand et sortit. Haymitch entendit le bruit et se tourna vers les deux jeunes gens debouts sur le perron.

**_Ah, salut les amoureux !** lança Haymitch avant de froncer les sourcils. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ton arc ? Tu n'allais quand même pas tuer mes bêtes ?**

**_Tes bêtes ? Je voyais deux rotis sur pattes moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec des oies ?**

**_Je les élèves ! Et elles ne sont pas à rôtir !** s'insurgea le mentor.

**_Tu aurais pu trouver mieux comme animaux de compagnie, Haymitch. **lui signala Peeta.

**_Tu élèves des oies ? Depuis quand ? Et pourquoi ? Avoue tu étais bourré quand tu les achetés. **déclara Katniss.

**_Premièrement, j'ai toujours un peu d'alcool dans le sang, c'est bien connu. Deuxièmement, je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre. J'en avais envie, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir.** conclut-il avant de se tourner vers les oies.** Venez mes chéries, on rentre à la maison. **dit-il en leur montrant les grains dans sa main afin de les attirer.

**_J'espère que tu va construire un enclos insonorisé, parce que si on peut pas dormir tranquille la nuit, j'en ferais du foie gras ! **cria Katniss.

**_Content de voir que tu as retrouvé un peu de ton mordant ! Bon boulot, Peeta ! **lança Haymitch en balayant d'un geste de la main la menace de la jeune femme.

La jeune fille savait que son mentor avait raison. Il suffisait pour que Peeta redevienne un peu celui qu'il avait toujours été pour qu'elle reprenne gout à la vie. Elle se tourna vers lui.

**_Ca m'a donné faim.**

Peeta sourit.

**_Allons chez moi, tu prendras ce qui te fera plaisir.**

**_D'accord. **

Elle laissa son arc dans le couloir, puis ils allèrent à la maison de Peeta. Elle avait faim. Une sensation qu'elles n'avait pas ressenti depuis deux jours.

**_Alors tu as quoi de bon ?**

**_J'ai de tout. Des gâteaux, des tartes salées et sucrées, des pains au fromage, tu n'as qu'à choisir.**

**_Je vais prendre d'un peu de tout. **

Elle se servi et dévora les pâtisseries succulentes de Peeta.

**_C'est trop bon. Tu aurais du jus d'orange ?**

**_Bien sûr. **dit-il en allant en récupérer pour elle avant de les servir tous les deux et de la regarder manger avec un petit sourire.

**_Dis donc, comment ça se fait que tu aies cuisiné autant de choses ?**

**_J'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps, alors je m'occupais comme je pouvais.**

**_Oh... Toi aussi tu fais des cauchemars. Remarque, moi c'est pareil. La sieste m'a fait un bien fou. Tu sais, on devrait redormir ensemble, comme pendant le victory tour. On ne faisait pas de mauvais rêves.**

**_C'est vrai, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Katniss.**

La jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Jamais, il n'avait refusé de dormir a ses cotés.

**_Pourquoi ?**

**_Parce qu'on est censés êtres amis... Les amis ne dorment pas ensemble tous les soirs.** expliqua-t-il en se flagellant intérieurement pour ce qu'il venait de dire.

**_Je ne vois pas le problème. Pendant le victory tour nous dormions ensemble et nous étions amis aussi. **répondit-elle innocemment.

**_C'est vrai... **concéda Peeta, ne sachant plus quel argument avancer et mourant d'envie lui-même d'accepter. Après tout, c'était la première fois depuis leur retour qu'il avait dormi aussi bien.

**_Tu vois. Donc nous pouvons dormir ensemble.**

**_Je suppose que oui, mais je crois que tu oublies quelques détails.**

**_Lesquels ?**

**_Tous les garçons qui aimeraient te fréquenter déjà et puis... Gale. Je crois pas qu'il appréciera que tu passes toutes tes nuits avec moi, même si ça n'est qu'en amis.**

A ces mots, elle failli avaler de travers. Mais a quoi donc pensait-il ?

**_Tous les garçons qui aimeraient me fréquenter ? **reprit-elle en équarquillant les yeux. **Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui te prend ?** Elle se mit à rire, tellement c"était absure. Une fois la crise de rire passée elle reprit. **Quant à Gale, il n' a jamais eu son mot à dire sur ma relation avec toi et encore moins maintenant. Non mais d'où tu sors ça ? C'est Snow qui t'a implanté ces choses dans ta mémoire ?** reprit-elle plus sérieusement.

Peeta haussa les épaules.

**_J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous. **répondit-il en détournant le regard.

**_Oui, il y avait de l'amitié entre nous. Enfin de l'amitié pour moi, de l'amour pour lui. **corrigea-t-elle.

**_Mais il t'est quand même arrivé de l'embrasser, réel ou pas réel ? **

Elle grimaça à ces mots.

**_Réel. Mais à chaque fois c'était pour lui faire plaisir ou le consoler. **

Elle se souvenait des mots de Gale :_ "Tu ne m'embrasses que quand je souffre"_.

**_J'espère que tu fais pas ça avec tous les mecs ?** la taquina-t-il pour donner une note plus joyeuse à la conversation.

**_Faut que tu arrêtes avec tous ces hommes imaginaires qui me courent après...**

**_Ils ne sont pas imaginaires. Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as aucune idée de l'effet que tu peux faire.** répondit spontanément Peeta.

**_Oh si, je crois que j'en ai une petite idée maintenant. Je ne suis plus aussi naive que tu le penses. De toute façon, quiconque a dû voir mon procès retransmi à la télé ne doit plus avoir très envie de me connaitre. La tueuse de présidente. La folle droguée qui chantait à tue-tête jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix dans sa prison de chambre... Je suis sûre qu'ils ont tout filmé. Je ne voyais pas les caméras, mais je suis sûre qu'il y en avait et quel spectacle j'ai donné.**

**_Je ne parlais pas de ça, Katniss.**

**_Dans ce cas, explique correctement ce que tu entends par là.**

**_Laisse tomber.** dit-il en se levant pour ranger ce qui traînait. **Et si on retournait chez toi continuer le livre ?**

**_Non. Je veux que tu m'expliques.** insista-t-elle.

**_On dirait que tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu peux plaire, c'est tout ! **lâcha Peeta en prenant appui contre l'évier, dos à elle. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit ça, mais c'était fait.

**_Si je m'en suis rendue compte. Je ne comprenais pas avant, c'est vrai, mais j'ai fini réaliser pourquoi les gens m'ont appelé la fille de feu, ou encore pourquoi j'étais leur symbole. Ils voyaient en moi quelque chose. Et puis, je sais que je peux plaire... Même si je suis une fille plutot banale et pas si jolie que ça.** conclut-elle en reprenant les mots de Peeta quand il avait demander à la voir après sa captivité.

**_Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça... **avoua-t-il, honteux.

**_Tu me haissais... Et puis, tu ne connais pas l'adage, «l'amour est aveugle» ? Tu avais sans doute recouvré la vue. **Son ton était plus sarcatisque qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. **Tu me voyais comme j'étais réellement. Comme je suis...**

**_Tu te trompes. Ce que j'ai dit, c'était sous le coup de la colère, je te trouve tout sauf banale, Katniss.**

**_ Et jolie ? **dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Peeta se tourna vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien avant de répondre.

**_Tu es magnifique...**

L'adolescente sentit ses joues chauffer. Elle devait être rouge brique.

**_Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu rougir...** sourit tendrement Peeta. **Tu ne dis plus rien ?**

**_Je suis une fille comme les autres. J'aime m'entendre dire que je suis jolie.**

**_Tant mieux, parce que tu l'es.** dit-il sans arrêter de la fixer.

**_Pour en revenir à nos moutons, on est d'accord donc, à partir de ce soir nous dormons ensemble ?**

**_On est d'accord. Chez toi ou chez moi ?**

**_Chez toi. C'est beaucoup plus chaleureux et je deteste ma maison. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il y a l'odeur de Snow.** Elle se leva soudain de table. **Je devrais aller chercher mes affaires. Je reviens vite. **

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de Peeta pour sortir. Katniss souriait bêtement en rentrant dans sa maison. Cette journée avait été pleine de promesses et l'espoir était revenu avec la présence douce et attentive du garçon des pains. Elle monta dans sa chambre, sortit une valise de l'armoire et la rempli d'affaires. Puis, elle embarqua aussi le carton où se trouvaient ses affaires intimes et y deposa les parchemins. Elle était un peu chargée, mais elle était si heureuse qu'elle trouva la force de tout trimballer jusqu'à la maison de Peeta. Elle ouvrit la porte toute essoufflée.

**_Tu peux m'aider à monter tout ça ?**

Peeta écarquilla les yeux, mais s'empressa d'aller la décharger.

**_Tu aurais pu amener tes affaires au fur et à mesure, tu sais ou me dire de t'aider.**

Katniss haussa les épaules.

**_Bah comme ça, je n'ai plus à retourner la bas.**

Peeta prit la grosse valise et ils montèrent à l'étage, dans la chambre de ce dernier.

**_Où puis-je ranger mes affaires ?** demanda-t-elle avec un enthousiasme qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

**_Euh... Attends, je vais essayer de te trouver une place...** dit-il en déposant la valise sur le lit avant de se diriger vers sa commode et de vider deux des quatre tiroirs.

**_Tu peux mettre tes affaires là. **dit-il alors que Katniss ouvrait déjà sa valise pour la vider. Peeta se demanda tout à coup dans quoi il s'était embarqué quand il aperçut la quantité de vêtements que la jeune femme avait emmené avec elle.

**_Wow...**

_** Deux tiroirs ne suffiront pas.**

**_Je m'en rends compte. Je pensais pas que... Peu importe. Je vais te faire une place dans l'armoire aussi.**

**_Merci. J'ai aussi ramené les feuilles pour le livre, comme ça on pourra travailler dessus dans la journée.** ajouta Katniss.

**_Oui, bonne idée. **approuva-t-il en vidant la moitié de son armoire avant de déposer ses vêtements en trop sur le lit pour commencer à les plier.

Katniss ne perdit pas de temps et remplit l'armoire de ses affaires. Puis, elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain attenante pour y installer le reste de ses affaires. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne s'était pas lavée. Elle n'en avait pas eu le coeur.

**_Peeta, je vais en profiter pour prendre une douche !** lanca-t-elle.

**_Fais comme chez toi !** "_Même si c'est déjà le cas, apparemment..._" pensa ensuite Peeta en se passant une main dans les cheveux tandis qu'il regardait les vêtements de la jeune femme qui occupaient dorénavant sa chambre.

C'est alors que le téléphone retentit. Peeta descendit pour aller répondre.

**_Allô ?**

**_Peeta c'est le Dr Aurélius. Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles vu qu'à notre dernier entretien ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller très fort.**

**_Oh... C'est gentil de votre part...**

**_Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ?**

**_Eh bien... **Peeta jeta un oeil vers l'escalier avant de sortir carrément sur le perron. **A l'heure ou je vous parle, Katniss s'est comme qui dirait... Installée chez moi.**


	6. Chapter 6

****Bonjour/bonsoir à toutes !

Nous nous excusons de ne pas avoir posté la suite plus tôt, mais mon PC (à moi Supergirl) a rendu l'âme au pire moment et je n'ai rien pu faire malgré mes super pouvoirs :-( Après un peu plus de 3 ans de bons et loyaux service (oui, je sais, c'est peu), qu'il repose en paix... Observons d'ailleurs une minute de silence, voulez-vous ? Merci. Heureusement, j'ai pu le remplacer ! Youhou ! Et comme je suis également quelqu'un de prévoyant, j'avais envoyé tous les chapitres à ma charmante collègue de RP, Veronique2.

Voici donc le chapitre 6 fraîchement corrigé. Si quelques fautes m'ont échappées, je m'en excuse d'avance.

Un grand merci à toutes les lectrices et particulièrement nos revieweuses et celles qui nous ont envoyés des MP.

**MissSarah20, KatnissLjay, Anonymette, Lisia, Fan de Twilight, Titounette, Roxanedebergerac** et **TaylorB**, vous êtes merveilleuses et votre soutien nous va droit au coeur. Nous espérons que cette suite vous satisfera, faites le nous savoir ^^

* * *

**_Comment ?! **s'écria le Dr Aurélius dont la voix trahissait sa surprise.

**_Vous avez bien entendu. Je sais pas trop comment on en est arrivé là. On parlait simplement de dormir à nouveau ensemble et la voilà qui emménage carrément.**

**_Je ne connais pas bien Katniss... Il faut dire qu'à nos séances, quand elle était encore ici, elle refusait de parler alors je faisais des siestes. Et puis ensuite, elle refusait de répondre au téléphone jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'appelle pour faire ce livre. Par contre, toi ça va aller ? Je me souviens que tu voulais prendre ton temps, savoir où tu en étais pas rapport à elle. Attends... A t'entendre, elle se serait imposée à toi ? Es-tu vraiment d'accord ?**

**_Je crois... J'ai l'impression qu'une part de moi préférerait être seule, mais l'autre... L'autre n'aspire qu'à être avec elle...**

**_Il faut faire attention à ne pas trop te précipiter si tu n'es pas sûr à 100% que c'est ce que tu désires... Je sais que c 'est un choix difficile, emménager ensemble est une grosse étape. Enfin, si vous vous aimez, c'est le principal. Vous meritez d'être heureux .**

**_Vous vous méprenez, on dort ensemble pour éviter de faire des cauchemars, mais on n'en est pas encore là...** rectifia-t-il sans se rendre compte de ce que ses derniers mots laissaient entendre.

**_Ah, pardonne ma méprise. Je... **Le Dr Aurelius fit une pause. **Et tu es sûr que ça te va ? Peeta, vous avez beaucoup souffert de votre situation «d'amants maudits»... J'ai peur que si tu retombes dans la même routine, tu ne sois pas pleinement heureux. Katniss cherche sans doute à recréer son confortable cocon mais, il va falloir faire bouger un peu les lignes si tu es toujours amoureux d'elle. Je te donne un conseil : Agis tel un homme qui veut séduire la femme qu'il aime. Provoque-la. Doucement, mais qu'elle soit sûre a un moment, qu'elle vive avec un représentant de l'autre sexe. Ose des choses que tu n'aurais jamais osé et observe ses réactions, ses réponses. Sors le grand jeu petit. Si par contre tu n'es plus amoureux d'elle, ne joue pas avec elle et renvoie-la chez elle, le plus vite et le plus en douceur possible. C'est très important Peeta. Tu ne peux pas retomber dans le même schéma qu'autrefois. Tu dois aller de l'avant et non régresser.**

**_Je prends note. Merci, j'avoue que je paniquais un peu avant votre appel. **s'esclaffa Peeta, soulagé d'avoir pu parler à quelqu'un de ce qui lui arrivait.

**_Je serais toujours disponible. N'hésite pas à m'appeler et rappelle a Katniss qu'elle me donne des nouvelles également. Au revoir Peeta. **

Alors qu'il raccrochait, le jeune homme entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Il déposa le téléphone sur son socle et attendit au bas de l'escalier, de peur qu'elle n'ait pas entièrement fini à l'étage.

**_Katniss ? Tout va bien ?**

**_Oui. **répondit la jeune femme.

**_Je ne t'ai pas proposé de serviette, tu en as trouvé ?**  
**_Oui, il y en avait plein dans la commode de la salle de bain.**

**_D'accord. Je prendrai ta place quand tu auras fini là haut.**

Une fois terminée, Katniss redéscendit dans le salon.

**_Voila, la salle de bain est libre.**

**_D'accord. Mets-toi à l'aise, je reviens dans pas longtemps. Tu peux allumer la télé ou continuer le livre, comme tu veux. **l'invita-t-il avant de monter à l'étage.

Katniss prit une feuille parcheminée. Elle fit rapidement la fiche de Madge. Elle se rendait compte, qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de choses à dire sur elle. Que des banalités. Puis, elle soupira. Il fallait bien qu'elle écrive quelque chose sur Gale. Ca lui semblait une corvée. Au final , elle n'écrivit que quelques lignes.

_"Gale Hawthorne. Je l'ai rencontré dans la forêt à presque 12 ans. Il a fallu des semaines avant que l'on puisse s'entendre et se supporter. C'est lorsque nous avons compris que nous ramènerions plus de nourriture si nous faisions équipe que l'on a commencé a devenir amis. Au fil des années, il est devenu mon meilleur ami. Enfin, mon seul ami. Nous chassions ensemble. Il m'a appris à faire des pièges. Je lui ai appris a nager."_

Elle soupira. Cela semblait étrange d'écrire plus alors que leur amitié était terminée.

Trop plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Peeta arriver. Ce dernier avait revêtu un simple t-shirt ainsi qu'un bas de jogging, et essuyait encore ses cheveux humides à l'aide d'une serviette.

**_Ça va ?**

**_Oui, je continuais le livre. Oh, j'y pense. Il faut que j'appelle ma mère pour lui dire qu'elle aura plus de chances de me joindre ici que chez moi. Non pas qu'elle appelle souvent mais juste au cas où. **

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le téléphone.

Peeta en profita pour jeter un coup d'oeil à ce qu'elle venait de faire et se raidit en apercevant le nom de Gale. Il lut entièrement ce qu'elle avait écrit à son sujet et fut étonné qu'elle n'ait pas mis davantage de choses. Elle n'avait peut-être pas terminé. Il reposa la feuille et s'assit dans le fauteuil en soupirant. Il avait l'impression que Gale Hawthorne était comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête, pouvant s'abattre à n'importe quel moment entre lui et Katniss. D'ailleurs, ça l'étonnait de ne pas avoir aperçut le jeune homme ces derniers temps. D'habitude, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que lui et Katniss ne se voient pour aller chasser ou autre.

**_Maman. C'est moi. Ca va ?**

**_Katniss ! Que je suis contente de t'entendre. Ça va et toi ? Comment ça se passe... Là bas ?** préféra-t-elle dire, ayant encore trop de mal à nommer le district 12 qui lui rappelait beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs.

**_Ca va. Je t'appelais pour te dire, que si tu me voulais me joindre dorénavant, il est préférable que tu appelles chez Peeta. Je serais plus souvent chez lui que chez moi.**

**_Ah oui ? Je croyais que ça n'allait pas très bien entre vous ?**

Katniss fronça les sourcils. La dernière fois qu'elle a eu sa mère au téléphone, c'était pour lui dire que Peeta était revenue et ils ne s'étaient pas encore disputés.

**_Qui t'as dit ça ?** questionna-t-elle curieuse.

**_Et bien, il a quand même essayé de t'étrangler... Tu es sûr qu'il ne représente plus un danger pour toi ?**

**_Le Dr Aurélius ne l'aurait pas laisser revenir si il représentait un danger maman. **répondit La jeune femme d'un ton un peu outré.

**_J'imagine, mais... Ce genre de séquelles ne s'effacent pas comme ça, Katniss. Tu dois rester prudente. Est-ce que tu es chez lui, là ?**

**_Oui, je suis chez lui.** Katniss commençait à être passablement énervée. **Tu sais, si tu as si peur pour ma sécurité, tu n'as qu'à revenir à la maison.**

**_Tu sais que ça m'est impossible.** répondit-elle difficilement avant de reprendre le fil de ses pensées. **Attends une minute... Tu ne comptes tout de même pas dormir chez lui ?**

**_Bien sûr que si. Au moins ni lui ni moi ne feront de cauchemars et nous serons bien plus en forme pour recouvrer la santé.**

Peeta, qui ne perdait pas une miette des réponses de la jeune femme, passa de la tristesse au malaise, se doutant parfaitement que le fait qu'elle soit chez lui ne plaise pas à sa mère.

**_Katniss, ne me dis pas que vous allez en plus dormir ensemble ?**

**_Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? De toute façon, on l'a déjà fait, ça ne serait pas la première fois.** répondit-elle excédée.

Peeta tourna vivement la tête vers elle, son visage trahissant sa surprise et sa confusion. Était-elle bien entrain de dire à sa mère ce à quoi il pensait ?

**_Vous... Vous l'avez déjà fait ? **balbutia Miss Everdeen, aussi perturbée que Peeta.

**_Pendant le Victory Tour. Et aussi lorsque nous sommes retournés au centre d'entrainement. **

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi la voix de sa mère semblait choquée.

**_Katniss... Mais... Vous êtes beaucoup trop jeunes pour faire ce genre de choses ! Tu pourrais tomber enceinte ! Oh mon Dieu... Dis moi que vous vous êtes protégés !**

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche en grand sans qu'aucun son ne sorte durant les premières secondes.

**_Mais enfin ! Non, mais qu'est ce que tu es allée imaginer ? On dort ! On ne fait pas... On dort ! **répéta-t-elle le visage cramoisi d'embarras.

Peeta s'enfonça un peu plus dans le sofa, rouge de honte lui aussi tandis que la mère de Katniss lâchait un immense soupir de soulagement.

**_Merci Seigneur ! Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie ! J'ai cru que j'allais devenir grand-mère plus tôt que prévu ! **avoua-t-elle avant de reprendre. **Il n'empêche que tu dois te montrer prudente, Katniss. Je sais à quel point la tentation peut être grande quand on a des sentiments pour un garçon. Il est beau, fort et vous avez l'habitude de dormir ensemble. Les choses peuvent très vite déraper...** insista sa mère.

Katniss ne savait plus où se mettre. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait s'était parlé sexualité avec sa mère.

**_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Peeta et moi nous sommes amis ! Quant à être grand mère, je crois te l'avoir déja dit. Je ne veux pas d'enfants. Ecoute, il faut que je raccroche.**

**_D'accord, mais tôt ou tard, il faudra que nous abordions le sujet, Katniss. Que ton prétendant soit Peeta ou un autre garçon. Embrasse-le de ma part au passage, figurément parlant bien sûr et pas de bêtises.**

**_Au revoir.** dit Katniss en levant les yeux au ciel.

Peeta, encore embarrassé, fixait un point imaginaire devant lui.

Katniss s'installa de nouveau à table. Elle fixait les pages parcheminées.

**_Ta mère a peut-être raison, tu sais... J'arrive peut-être à mieux me maîtriser, mais rien ne garantie que je ne représente plus un danger pour toi...**

Voilà bien quelque chose à laquelle, elle ne s'attendait pas.

**_Je ne me fais pas de soucis à ce sujet Peeta. La dernière fois que tu as voulu me tuer, tu as su revenir à toi et tu n''avais pas encore été traité correctement. Ma mère ne comprend rien à rien de toute façon.**

**_C'est ta mère, c'est normal qu'elle s'inquiète. Après tout, tu es seule avec un garçon et tu t'apprêtes à passer tes nuits avec lui. Je serais dans le même état qu'elle, si ce n'est pire.**

Elle poussa un petit rire d'étonnement.

**_J'imagine quel papa poule tu ferais. **

Tout cela lui fit penser à quelque chose et elle reprit la fiche de Gale.

Peeta la regarda faire et osa enfin dire ce qui le taraudait, espérant que Katniss saisirait la perche.

**_C'est étonnant que je n'ai pas encore vu Gale dans le coin. Il doit être très occupé.**

Katniss se demanda si Peeta avait posé la question parce qu'elle s'était saisi de la fiche de Gale et dans ce cas, comment savait-il que c'était celle ci ? Elle eu un petit sourire en coin.

_Il a un boulot dans le 2. répondit-elle d'une voix neutre. Puis inscrivit :

«Au matin du jour de la 74 eme Moisson, Gale proposa de s'enfuir. L'idée était absurde.»

Peeta la dévisagea avec étonnement.

**_Dans le 2 tu dis ? Pourquoi aussi loin ? Y'a du boulot au 12...**

**_De ce que j'en sais, c'est un job haut placé. **

Elle se demandait si elle devait noter autre chose... Mais quoi ? Elle repensait à ce matin là et si la proposition de Gale l'avait faite quelque peu rire par son irréaliste, elle comprit aussi maintenant, plus largement ce que cela sous entendait. Peut être était-ce pour cela qu'elle avait répondu qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfants. Pour envoyer un message. Après tout, ce n'était pas une nouvelle pour Gale. Elle le lui avait déjà dit, mais elle avait senti le besoin d'embrayer la dessus.

**_De ce que tu en sais ? Je croyais que vous étiez les meilleurs amis du monde et que vous vous disiez tout ? **insista Peeta, ne comprenant pas le départ de son rival, même s'il appréciait le fait de n'avoir Katniss que pour lui.

**_Il fut un temps où on se disait tout, c'est vrai. C'était avant les 74ème Hunger Games. Et puis, avec la guerre et la rébellion, on n'était plus vraiment sur la même longueur d'ondes de toute façon. Après tout on s'en fiche. **Elle se leva. **Ah, j'oubliais ! **

Elle s'approcha de Peeta et aussi rapide que l'éclair l'embrassa sur la joue.

**_Ma mère m'a dit te t'embrasser de sa part. **Puis elle se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine.

Peeta resta sans voix de longues secondes. Il pouvait encore sentir la douceur de ses lèvres sur sa joue et son coeur peinant à reprendre son rythme normal. Il repensa alors au Dr Aurélius et à ses judicieux conseils. Il fallait qu'il agisse en homme, il fallait qu'il la séduise, qu'il la provoque, bref qu'il sorte le grand jeu, pour reprendre les propos du psy. Il était prêt à le faire, mais un problème se posait. Comment devait-il s'y prendre ? Il n'avait jamais séduit qui que ce soit. Certes Katniss et lui s'étaient embrassés à de nombreuses reprise, mais à part ça, il n'avait aucune expérience en la matière. "Il faut je trouve un plan d'attaque." conclut-il en se levant pour la rejoindre à la cuisine.

**_Elle t'a vraiment dit ça ? J'aurais plutôt cru qu'elle me dirait de rester loin de sa fille chérie si je tiens à rester un homme.** lança-t-il à Katniss.

Elle se mit à rire.

**_Oui, elle me l'a vraiment dit. Elle t'aime bien mais elle s'inquiète tout le temps... C'est ce qu'elle fait de mieux s'inquiéter... A distance. **

Elle se servit un verre de jus de fruit.

**_Tu en veux ? Tu sais, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu peux consacrer des pages pour ta famille et tes amis aussi. Ce n'est pas que mon livre.**

Peeta hocha la tête pour le jus avant de répondre.

**_Mis à part Delly, mes amis étaient plus des connaissances qu'autre chose.**

**_Au moins ta famille. **insista-t-elle.

**_Ce que j'ai écris est suffisant je pense. **dit-il en récupérant son verre.

**_Très bien. **

Le sujet devait être sensible pour Peeta. Elle n'insisterait pas.

Peeta cherchait quelque chose à dire, quelque chose de séduisant, mais rien ne lui venait. Décidément, c'était mal barré. Il n'existait pas un manuel ou une sorte de mode d'emploi ? C'est vrai, comment s'y prendre pour séduire une fille sans réellement qu'elle s'en rende compte ?

**_Ca ne va pas Peeta ? Tu me fixes bizarrement. J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?**

**_Oh ! Non, non, j'étais juste... Perdu dans mes pensées. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Tu continues le livre ou tu viens avec moi ?**

Je n'ai pas sommeil. Je crois que je vais continuer le livre. Je te rejoindrais plus tard.

**_D'accord...** dit Peeta après avoir fini son verre. Prenant son courage à deux mains et pour ne pas finir la journée complètement bredouille, il s'approcha d'elle et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur sa joue, s'attardant un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

**_A tout à l'heure... **souffla-t-il avant de monter.

Katnss sourit.

**_A tout à l'heure.** promit-elle.

Elle retourna à son travail. Finalement, elle trouvait une véritable utilité à ce projet. Elle commença le chapitre 2, les 74ème Hunger Games. Elle fit une fiche sur Effie, ce fut assez rapide et simple, vu qu'elle ne parlait que de la moisson. Puis sur Haymitch. Et enfin Peeta.

_«Peeta Mellark, A quoi tu joues ?»_

C'était le titre.

Elle n'était pas satisfaite , elle le changerait surement. Mais pour l'instant, elle en avait pas de meilleur. Elle raconta le choc d'apprendre que le garçon des pains avait été tiré au sort. Que le sort n'était définitivement pas en sa faveur, qu'il allait être dur de le remercier maintenant, alors qu'elle serait peut être amené à lui trancher la gorge. Le malaise d'être a ses cotés et de ne pas oser lui parler. De ne pas vouloir sympathiser mais de le faire malgré tout et de se sentir à chaque fois trahie et décue lorsqu'il était évident, qu'il était là, lui aussi pour sauver sa peau, tout comme elle et que peut être, élaborait-il déjà des plans pour la tuer.

Elle décrivit la scène qui lui avait glacé le sang lorsque ce dernier avait chaleureusement salué la foule du Capitole à l'arrivée du train. Peeta Mellark, tour a tour gentil, puis distant.

Elle alla un peu plus loin, en décrivant Peeta, qui lui disait de sourire au moment ou il fallait, ou de feindre une conversation entre eux puis de rire, au moment exact ou il était bon de le faire. De son impression, qu'il maitrisait parfaitement son image et qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser attendrir par son coté angélique. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier à son grand dam et que le moment ou Haymitch lui a annoncé qu'il ne voulait plus s'entrainer avec elle avait été plus difficile à digérer qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer, qu'elle s'endormie sur la table.

Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit qu'on la soulevait et qu'on l'emportait quelque part. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle reconnut l'odeur et les bras forts de Peeta dans lesquels elle se blottit davantage. Ce dernier avait fait un cauchemar et ne la voyant pas arriver après d'interminables minutes, il avait décidé de descendre voir si elle allait bien.

Alors qu'il la posait, elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux et vit Peeta.

**_Tu es là ?** demanda-t-elle l'esprit embrouillé et endormie. Elle ne le laissa pas le temps de répondre

**_Donnez moi plus de morphine... **dit-elle, croyant qu'elle était au district 13 et qu'elle faisait un rêve, un beau rêve que la morphine lui accordait.

**_Tu n'en as pas besoin... **répondit Peeta alors qu'elle s'accrochait à ses vêtements pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas.

Les paupières de la jeune femme étaient lourdes.

**_Peeta, reste avec moi...** murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir définitivement.

Il s'allongea à ses côtés et l'attira contre lui.

**_Toujours...** souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde ! Le weekend s'est bien passé ? Moi (Supergirl) je bossais -_-

Enfin bref, je ne suis pas là pour vous parler de mon emploi du temps.

Veronique et moi, tenions à remercier particulièrement nos ferventes lectrices : **KatnissLjay** (toujours aussi délirante lol), **Hime-Amande** (oui, tu fais bien partie de nos lectrices adorées, mea culpa), **Fan de Twilight** (merci pour mon pc, ça me va droit au coeur, même si je préfère de loin le nouveau mdr), **Roxanedebergerac** (merci du compliment et oui, ça risque d'être assez drôle, cette cohabitation, mais pas que ! ^^) et **Titounette** (le meilleur chapitre ? wow, attends quand même de lire les autres, nous en sommes au chapitre 32 et c'est encore loin d'être fini ! ^^)

Sur ces bonnes paroles, nous vous laissons savourer ce chapitre. :-)

* * *

Un beau rayon de soleil, éclairait la chambre, lorsque Katniss ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait vraiment bien dormi. Elle ne fut pas surprise de constater l'absence de Peeta à ses cotés. Il se levait toujours tôt. Elle s'étira et décida de poser la tête sur l'oreiller de Peeta, puis, trouvant cette attitude ridicule, décida de se lever. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit Haymitch en train de nourrir ses oies. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et fit un étrange sourire. Elle haussa les épaules. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une bonne odeur venir du rez-de-chaussée. Quand elle descendit, elle trouva Peeta en tablier, derrière les fourneaux.

**_Hey ! Bien dormi ? **s'enquit-il.

**_Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. Et toi ? **

**_Moi aussi. **sourit Peeta.

**_Ah, au fait, j'ai vu Haymitch dehors, il nourrit ses oies. **

Elle avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que son mentor s'occupe de ce genre de volatiles.

**_Il m'a vu à la fenêtre. Il va sans doute nous taquiner...**

**_Ca c'est sûr ! **approuva Peeta alors que la sonnerie d'entrée retentissait. **Quand on parle du loup...** ajouta le jeune homme alors que Katniss allait ouvrir.

**_Haymitch, quelle surprise. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. **ironisa Katniss.

Le mentor poussa la porte un peu plus pour se frayer un chemin.

**_Oh ! Le petit déjeuner est servi !**

Il s'installa à table, prit un muffin et regarda Peeta avec un sourire en coin.

**_Dire qu'il y a encore quelques jours, c'était la crise entre vous deux. Et ce matin, qu'est-ce que je constate ? Que Katniss a su retrouver le chemin de ton lit, Peeta. **

Il était hors de question pour la jeune fille d'endurer les commentaires de celui-ci.

**_Je vais chasser. **déclara-t-elle sur un ton sec.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit son arc à la main.

**_Alors quoi de neuf ? **questionna Haymitch en souriant à Peeta. Un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

Peeta leva les yeux au ciel.

**_Tu connais déjà la réponse, alors pourquoi tu poses la question ?**

Le mentor haussa les épaules.

**_Content de voir que tout roule. C'est pas trop tot.**

**_Ne vas pas imaginer quoi que ce soit. On dort ensemble pour éviter de cauchemarder, rien de plus pour l'instant.** précisa tout de même Peeta.

Haymitch ne put s'empécher de s'esclaffer.

**_Pour l'instant... Peeta aurais tu quelques chose en tête ?**

**_Quoi ? Non ! Je n'ai pas... Katniss et moi avons décidé d'être des amis. **conclut-il, les joues en feu.

**_Ce n'est pas la peine de jouer ce petit jeu avec moi gamin. La véritable question est : comment comptes tu t'y prendre maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de caméra qui la force à se jeter sur toi.**

**_Je ne comptes pas...** commença Peeta avant de soupirer lourdement face au regard perçant de son mentor. **J'en sais rien... Je n'ai jamais tenté de séduire qui que ce soit auparavant et Katniss est... C'est compliqué. **conclut-il en se passant une main derrière la tête

L'homme regarda son protégé avec affection. Enfin, il commençait à admettre l'évidence.

**_Tu étais plutôt bon dans la grotte et sur la plage... Mais c'est vrai qu'avec Katniss, c'est difficile de savoir sur quel pied danser. Je crois savoir ce qui peut marcher en échange d'une livraison de muffins chaque matin.**

**_Dis toujours... **fit Peeta, intrigué en s'asseyant en face de lui.

**_On sait très bien qu'elle n'est pas très évoluée sur le sujet... Elle ne doit même pas voir l'ambiguïté qu'il y a au fait que vous dormiez ensemble.** commença-t-il. **Malgré qu'elle ait dû grandir vite, c'est encore une petite fille pour certaines choses. Je te dirais de faire dans le niais et l'ultra romantique. Tu te rappelles quand vous etiez dans la grotte, quand tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais depuis tes 5 ans et que tu l'as regardé rentrer chez elle chaque soir ?** **Devant notre écran, Effie et moi, on se disait que tu allais lui faire peur, vu qu'elle n'est pas bonne comédienne. Parce que sérieusement, c'étais ultra romantique, mais aussi un peu glauque... Et toute fille normale, t'aurais regardé de façon bizarre. Bah pas elle, elle souriait bêtement comme si tu venais de lui décrocher la lune. De plus, ce que j'ai appris de Cinna, c'est que sous cet aspect, froid et dur qu'elle se donne, c'est une fille qui aime être flattée et feminine.** **Il savait la mettre en valeur, et crois moi, elle adorait ça. Bref, fais tout ce qu'il ne faut pas faire avec une fille normale de son age : Soit rose bonbon plutôt que trop sexuel au depart. Et vas y petit à petit, prends du terrain, mais au fur et a mesure et laisse la venir et parfois fait celui qui ne comprend pas. Comme ça, elle sentira qu'elle a un peu d'espace.**

Peeta hocha la tête. Il n'avait jamais réellement pris le temps d'y réfléchir, mais maintenant que Haymitch le disait, ça semblait évident.

**_Mais si je fais des trucs romantiques, elle risque de s'en rendre compte, non ? Je veux pas l'effrayer, surtout que c'est moi qui ait parlé d'amitié entre nous...**

**_Tu peux être romantiquement amical pour commencer. Elle l'avalera très bien, tu verras. Fais moi confiance. **

Haymitch se leva de table pour partir quand il vit dans la salle à manger des tas de feuilles parcheminées. Il s'avança et vit son nom sur une des feuilles. A la lecture, il fronça les sourcils

**_La petite peste n'y est pas allée avec le dos de la cuillière. Le Dr Aurelius m'a informé de son projet, mais je vois que la demoiselle est inspirée. **Il lut aussi la fiche de Peeta. **Elle ne t'as pas raté non plus. Cela me console.**

**_Quoi ? Fais-moi voir. **dit Peeta en venant se saisir de la feuille

**_En tout cas, j'avais raison quand je te disais à l'époque qu'elle serait difficile à convaincre. **dit Haymitch fier de lui.** Et puis pour tout avouer, avant que tu ne me parles de ton plan, j'avais la même opinion que Katniss à ton sujet.**

Pendant ce temps Katniss était dans la forêt. A sa grande surprise, un dindon sauvage avait croisé sa route. Cela lui faisait du bien d'être dans la forêt. Elle se demandait comment elle avait fait toutes ses semaines pour ne pas s'y rendre. A la sortie du bois, elle croisa Thom, l'ancien collègue de Gale. Il coupait du bois.

**_Hey, Thom.** fit-elle.

**_Oh, katniss ! Comment ca va ?**

**_Pas trop mal**, répondit-elle.

**_Tu rentres au village des vainqueurs ? **demanda-t-il.

**_Oui, pourquoi ? **

**_Tu pourras dire à Peeta de venir me voir dans une demie heure ? Je suis l'architecte pour sa boulangerie. J'aimerais qu'on voit les plans ensemble. **

**_D'accord. **Acquiesça-t-elle avant de reprendre sa route.

**_Sympa de me le dire seulement maintenant.** bougonna Peeta, encore perturbé par sa découverte. **De toute façon, ce n'était pas de cette manière que je comptais lui déclarer ma flamme. Pas devant tout Panem, en tout cas. Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais osé un jour, sans les Hunger Games. **

**_Bon, allez, je suis pas d'humeur pour ça. Et puis, un petit verre me ferait du bien. **

A ce moment Katniss ouvrit la porte.

**_Je suis de retour. **dit elle en montrant fièrement son butin.

A ce moment là, Haymitch en profita pour sortir sans dire un mot à la jeune femme, encore vexé de ce qu'elle avait écrit à son sujet. Peeta profita du fait qu'elle regardait leur mentor sortir pour reposer la feuille et retourner à la cuisine.

**_Regarde moi ce beau dindon, **dit-elle en l'agitant tandis qu'elle le suivait.

**_Il n'est plus très beau, la tête pendouillante et la langue dehors, si tu veux mon avis.** rétorqua Peeta pour la taquiner.

**_C'est comme ça que je les aime moi. **rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle avant de se saisir d'un couteau et de lui couper la tête d'un coup sec.

Peeta grimaça.

**_Joli...**

La jeune femme, commençait déjà à déplumer la bête.

**_Oh, j'ai failli oublier. J'ai rencontré Thom. Il m'a dit qu'il était l'architecte désigné pour ta boulangerie et de le rencontrer chez lui dans une demie...** Elle s'interrompit en regardant l'horloge. **Dans dix minutes, désolée.**

**_Oh ! Je vais me changer et j'y vais.** déclara Peeta en s'empressant d'ôter son tablier avant de monter à l'étage et d'en redescendre quelques minutes plus tard.

**_Je te laisse avec ta dinde, prépare-nous quelque chose de bon. **dit-il en l'embrassant rapidement au passage, visant volontairement la commissure de ses lèvres.

La jeune femme remercia le ciel que Peeta soit parti plus vite que l'éclair, parce qu'elle en était sûre, elle devait être rouge pivoine. Les lèvres de Peeta avaient été si proche des siennes. Son coeur se mit a battre un peu plus fort. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Une seule chose comptait maintenant : Préparer quelque chose de bon pour le retour de Peeta.

Elle ouvrit les placards et le réfrégirateur pour voir ce qu'il y avait et n'était pas déçue de voir que Peeta avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Katniss savait cuisiner. Avant les jeux et quand sa mère était encore catatonique, c'était elle qui était aux fourneaux. Et biensur, elle voulait que Prim mange correctement mais aussi qu'elle se régale. Heureusement, avant le déces de son père, sa mère avait commencer à lui apprendre à cuisiner. Peeta ne devait pas se douter que si elle le voulait vraiment, elle pouvait être un cordon bleu.

Une fois le dindon déplumé et vidée. Elle le mit a rotir au four avec des oignons. Ensuite, elle s'occupa de la salade de tomates. A un moment, cela lui semblait étrange et déplacé de cuisiner ainsi. De faire une activité si normale. Les émotions montèrent en elles en pensant qu'elle ne cuisinerait plus jamais pour Prim et elle eu un moment de dépression accompagné de larmes. Puis elle se força à penser à la surprise qu'aurait Peeta devant le repas. Elle soigna également la présentation de la salade, puis éplucha les pommes de terres, qu'elles mit au four avec du jus à coté du dindon.

Pendant ce temps, Peeta était arrivé chez Thom.

**_Désolé pour le retard, Katniss n'est rentrée qu'il y a dix minutes. **expliqua-t-il alors qu'il pénétrait dans la demeure de l'ami de Gale.

_**C'est pas grave**, fit Thom. **Je viens de finir les premiers jets de ta nouvelle boulangerie. **Il lui tendit les plans. **Tu as l'air d'avoir bonne mine. Tu sais, j'étais avec les refugiés au district 13, on a tous eu très peur pour toi quand on a su que tu étais prisonnier au Capitol. Heureusement, qu'ils ont reussi à te libérer. Mais ensuite, Gale m'a dit que tu n'étais pas très en forme.**

**_Oui, c'est vrai, mais je me sens mieux maintenant, je te remercie. **sourit Peeta avant de se concentrer sur les croquis. **C'est super, Thom... Je peux faire quelques petites annotations ?**

**_Bien sûr ! dit le jeune homme. **

Pendant ce temps Katniss qui voulait que tout soit parfait, était retournée dans sa maison pour prendre le service de porcelaine que la grand mère de sa mère lui avait offert pour son mariage. Un service qui avait servi qu'a de très rares occasions. Il était temps qu'il reprenne du service. Elle voulait une table élégante et la dressa donc avec le plus grand soin.

Peeta lui, avait dessiné et noter quelques indications supplémentaires pour Thom. Il ne voulait pas que sa boulangerie ressemble à l'ancienne. Il souhaitait qu'elle soit complètement différente. Qu'elle soit accueillante et chaleureuse, que les gens aient envie d'y venir à chaque fois et quand ils le souhaiteraient également, qu'ils puissent même manger sur place.

Thom approuva les changements.

**_Ca sera une belle boulangerie. Je m'occupe aussi du magasin de chaussures de Delly qui sera juste à coté. J'ai hate que le district 12 reprenne vraiment vie.**

**_Moi aussi. Je pense aider à la construction, alors tiens moi informé, je veux être là quand le chantier démarrera. Quand penses-tu commencer d'ailleurs ?**

**_Eh bien, je vais informer l'équipe de tes ajouts et je pense que le chantier commencera d'ici deux semaines. Le temps qu'on reçoive les matériaux.**

**_Super. Hum... Je peux te poser une question ?**

**_ Bien évidemment. **répondit thom qui était malgré tout un peu impressionner d'échanger avec le héros de la rébellion que Peeta représentait.

**_Tu sais pourquoi Gale a choisi de partir travailler dans le district 2 ?**

**_Je crois qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas refuser le poste qu'on lui proposait. Il travaille pour le ministère de la défense maintenant. C'est dingue quand on pense que lui et moi étions coincés à travailler à la mine y'a pas si longtemps encore. Tout à tellement changé. C'est comme lorsque j'ai vu Katniss sortir de la forêt tout à l'heure, ça m'était familier et étranger à la fois. Sans doute parce qu'elle n'était pas avec Gale.**

**_Sans doute...** dit tristement Peeta en repensant à leur proximité. **Il compte revenir ou c'est définitif ?**

**_ Je ne sais pas. Mais je suis persuadé que si Katniss l'appelle pour qu'il lui rende visite. Il viendra dès qu'il pourra se libérer. Tu sais ça fait bizarre, parce que j'ai toujours pensé, enfin tout du moins jusqu'aux jeux qu'elle et lui finiraient par se marier. J'espère que je ne t'offense pas en te disant cela.**

**_Non. Moi aussi je le pensais pour être franc. **_«Je le pense encore d'ailleurs...» _dit-il au fond de lui.

**_C'est vrai ? La vie est étrange tout de même. Il a fait une de ces têtes lorsque tu as fais ta déclaration devant tout Panem. Le pire, c'était toutes les filles avec qui il avait fricoté avant, qui voyaient la place se libérer pour elles. Sans grand succès malheureusement.**

**_C'est Katniss qu'il a toujours désiré. Ça nous fait au moins un point en commun, lui et moi.** admit difficilement Peeta.

**_Certes, mais elle est avec toi. A ce jeu là, il ne peut y avoir qu'un vainqueur, les changements de règles ça ne fonctionne pas.** dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil aux premiers hunger games où Katniss et Peeta avaient participé.

**_J'espère que tu dis vrai... On en a terminé ? **s'enquit Peeta, préférant changer de sujet.

**_Il n'y aucun doute à avoir Peeta. Gale n'avait aucune chance face à toi. Même s'il a mis du temps à le réaliser. Et, oui nous avons terminé sinon.**

**_Peut-être, mais leur relation semble si... Particulière. On la croirait indestructible. Ça coulerait de source s'ils étaient ensemble.** reprit Peeta, ne pouvant finalement pas s'empêcher de revenir sur le sujet qui le préoccupait. Que deviendrait-il si Katniss décidait de le quitter en allant rejoindre Gale au District 2 ? Il frissonna d'effroi à cette idée.

**_Je ne vois pas en quoi, leur relation était particulière, si on compare avec celle que tu as avec Katniss. Je dirais que la relation entre Gale et Katniss était plutot banale au contraire. Toi, tu t'es sacrifié pour qu'elle vive dans les premiers jeux. Elle n'a pas hésité à risquer sa vie pour toi aussi et puis, les rares fois que je l'ai vu au District 13, pendant que tu étais prisonnier, elle faisait vraiment peur et peine à voir. Même si elle semblait un peu plus en ****«vie» je te l'accorde grâce à la présence de Gale. Mais c'était son ami. Tu sais un jour, Gale est venu me chercher parce qu'elle s'était encore enfui et cachée quelque part et c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé ce jour là. Elle était dans une petite pièce sombre et elle faisait rouler la perle que tu lui avais donné à la plage sur ses lèvres. Ca, c'est une relation particulière si tu veux mon avis.** conclut Thom.

Peeta le dévisagea avec étonnement. Elle avait passé sa perle sur ses lèvres. Se pourrait-il... Il n'osait y croire et pourtant il n'espérait que ça.

**_Je... Je crois que je vais rentrer... **dit-il encore troublé. **Ça m'a fait plaisir de discuter avec toi. Merci pour les plans et fais moi signe dès que vous êtes prêt à commencer les travaux, d'accord ?**

**_Ca marche. **dit Thom.

Au même moment, Katniss avait tout terminé. Le rôti de dindon et les pommes de terres étaient prêts. Elle gardait le tout au chaud. Elle déposa la salade de tomates au centre de la table et pensa à disposer une carafe d'eau fraiche. Il n'y avait plus qu'a attendre l'arrivée de Peeta. Elle espérait qu'il serait épaté. Cela faisant bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas donné autant de mal.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps.

**_Je suis de retour. **annonça Peeta en entrant avant d'apercevoir la table et tous les mets que Katniss avait préparé. **Wow ! Je devrais te laisser plus souvent à la maison !** s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire.

**_Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai une aussi belle prise qu'un dindon sauvage !** rappela Katniss. **Comment ça s'est passé avec thom ? **

Elle n'attendit pas que Peeta s'installe qu'elle commenca a lui servir de la salade de tomates. Elle avait faim.

**_Très bien. Il m'a montré les plans et je crois que cette boulangerie va être magnifique. **sourit Peeta en s'asseyant. **Tu t'es donné beaucoup de mal on dirait.**

Katniss était ravie de voir que Peeta semblait épater par ses efforts.

**_En plat principal on a du rôti de dindon avec pomme de terres autour. J'espère que ça te va. **

**_Evidemment que ça me va, ça vient de toi après tout...** dit-il avec tendresse.

La jeune femme ne pu réprimer un petit sourire de satisfaction. Après avoir mangé sa salade, elle se leva de table pour apporter le roti. L'odeur donnait l'eau à la bouche. Le rôti était doré et juteux à souhaits et les pommes de terres, tendres servi avec leur sauces aux oignons.

**_Tu m'as gâté, dis moi ! **dit-il, les yeux brillants en apercevant les plats.

La jeune femme étaient aux anges de voir Peeta si heureux. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle préférait garder le silence tout en servant le jeune homme. Puis, elle fixait sa propre assiette tout en mangeant.

**_Et si on faisait une petite virée en forêt cette après-midi ? Pas pour chasser, juste pour... Se promener, tous les deux. **proposa-t-il, bien décidé à mettre les conseils de son mentor et de son psy en pratique.

**_C'est une très bonne idée. On pourrait même aller jusqu'au lac. **dit Katniss entre deux bouchées.

**_Il y a un lac ?**

**_Oui, y'a même une petite cabane pas loin. C'est là que mon père m'enmenait et là que j'ai appris à nager aussi. D'ailleurs, il serait bon que tu saches nager aussi. **dit-elle en repensant à l'arène de l'expiation.

**_J'adorerais ça, mais ça risque d'être compliqué avec ma prothèse...**

**_ Eh bien, il faudra l'enlever et je t'apprendrais a nager sans. Qu'en penses tu ?**

**_Ca me va ! J'ai hâte ! **confia-t-il avec un large sourire.

**_Oui. Il faudra que j'aille chercher mon maillot de bain à l'autre maison. Je ne l'ai pas embarqué dans mes affaires.**

**_Et moi qui pensais que tu avais absolument tout pris ! **la taquina Peeta avec un sourire espiègle.

**_Je n'ai pris que le necessaire. Il y a encore toutes les robes de Cinna là bas. **

Son coeur se serra en repensant à ce dernier.

**_Il était très talentueux. Malgré le côté dramatique de la situation, tu étais magnifique dans chacune de ses tenues.** dit-il en lui prenant la main pour la réconforter.

**_Merci. Ses créations étaient vraiment originales et jolies. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Pourquoi tant de gens ont du mourir ? C'est injuste.**

**_C'est vrai, mais je suis sûr qu'ils seraient heureux de savoir que leur mort n'a pas été vaine...**

Les paroles de Peeta trouvèrent comme à chaque fois écho chez Katniss.

**_Oui... **dit-elle. **On doit avoir une belle vie pour eux. **

Ses idées suicidaires étaient bien loin. Avec Peeta tout semblait plus simple et plus facile chaque jour qui passait.

**_Je suis bien d'accord. **approuva Peeta. **Et si tu allais mettre ton maillot pendant que je fais la vaisselle ? On prendra notre dessert là bas.**

La jeune femme acquiesça et laissa Peeta seul.


	8. Chapter 8

Nous revoilà pour une nouveau chapitre. Le dernier vous a plu à ce qu'on a pu voir, nous en sommes ravies !

Merci à vous toutes : **Hime-Amande, KatnissLjay, Roxanedebergerac, Fan de Twilight, Titounette, TaylorB, Lisia** et la petite nouvelle **Tentaculegirl67**. Vos commentaires nous vont droit au coeur et nous motivent encore plus pour écrire.

Pour répondre à certaines questions, oui la fic sera assez longue. Nous en sommes actuellement au chapitre 35 et c'est loin d'être fini. Pour ce qui est de l'intervention de personnages comme Gale ou Delly, vous verrez bien !

Enfin, pour répondre aux interrogation de certaines, je (**Supergirl**) n'ai pas l'envie ni l'inspiration nécessaire pour continuer mes fics en solo. Attention, je compte bien m'y remettre, mais pas dans l'immédiat. Je sais, vous attendez depuis trèèèès longtemps, mais c'est parfois difficile de retrouver le goût d'écrire seule, surtout quand on est une habituée et une fan de RP comme moi.  
Il y en a d'ailleurs une de qui on attend les suites, hein **Véronique2** ! ^^

Bref, patience ! Mais consolez-vous en attendant avec cette fic qui saura vous surprendre, nous en sommes certaines ! Bonne lecture et à ce weekend pour la suite !

* * *

Quand elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, Peeta avait déjà terminé la vaisselle et redescendait l'escalier avec un sac au dos.

**_Prête ?** demanda-t-il, plein d'enthousiasme en la voyant.  
**_Oui**, fit Katniss avec un large sourire.  
C'était une belle journée. Le ciel était bleu et le soleil brillait. Peeta récupéra les desserts qu'il avait enveloppé soigneusement pour eux et les mit dans son sac avant que lui et Katniss ne sorte de la maison.  
**_Alors... Tu as mis ton maillot le plus sexy ?** la provoqua Peeta comme si de rien n'était tandis qu'ils marchaient.  
**_Pour quoi faire ? **demanda Katniss innocemment. **De toute façon, je n'en ai qu'un.  
_Comme ça... **dit Peeta en haussant les épaules. **Mais si tu n'en as qu'un, la question ne se pose pas, tu as raison. Nous les garçons, c'est plus simple, un short, un boxer ou un caleçon fait tout aussi bien l'affaire. **  
La jeune femme était pensive. Elle n'était pas trop habituée à ce genre de conversation. Puis, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la forêt, elle se mit à avoir un petit rire nerveux en reconnaissant un bruit familier : Les pieds lours du Peeta, discret comme un éléphant dans un champs de blé.  
**_Désolé, j'ai beau essayé de m'améliorer, rien n'y fait. Déjà avant, c'était pas ça, mais avec ma prothèse, c'est encore pire. **reconnut le jeune homme en grimaçant.  
**_Ne t'excuses pas. Par contre, nous n'irons jamais chasser ensemble. **Soudain, Katniss s'inquiéta. **Ça ira pour l'eau ? Je me souviens que Johanna avait des problèmes avec ça après... **

Elle n'osa pas dire la suite.  
**_Ça ira, ne t'en fait pas. Je n'aurais pas accepter d'aller au lac si ce n'était pas le cas.** la rassura-t-il rapidement.  
**_Bien, je te promets qu'a la fin de la journée, tu seras meilleur nageur que Finnick ! **  
Sa voix retomba à plat. Décidément chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche c'était pour rappeler un souvenir douloureux.  
**_Tu sais, même si c'est douloureux de les évoquer, c'est bien de ne pas les oublier complètement...** lui dit doucement Peeta en passant un bras autour d'elle. **Ils font partie de notre histoire et sans eux, on ne serait pas la tous les deux... Je ne serais pas ici avec toi à attendre impatiemment qu'on aille faire trempette.** fit-il en guise de plaisanterie.  
La jeune femme apprécia la proximité de Peeta.  
**_ Ça c'est vrai. C'était un sacré baiser qu'il t'avait donné ce jour là... **  
Elle essaya de positiver en pensant à ce jour où Peeta était mort suite au choc du champs de force et comment Finnick grâce au bouche à bouche, l'avait rendu à la vie.  
**_Mouais, enfin j'aurais préféré que ce soit toi qui me le fasse.  
_Vu que je ne savais pas faire, tu serais resté mort.**  
Elle répondit avec sincérité, n'y voyant là que le coté pragmatique.  
Peeta enchaina malgré sa déception qu'elle n'ait pas saisi la perche qu'il lui tendait.  
**_Et bien, j'estime qu'on devrait apprendre ce geste à tout le monde, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer. D'ailleurs, imagine que je me noie tu ferais comment ?**  
Le coeur de Katniss s'arrêta de battre un instant.  
**_On restera au bord du lac. Hors de question qu'on s'aventure plus loin.  
_Katniss, je ne vais pas me noyer, c'était juste pour appuyer le fait que tout le monde devrait savoir faire du bouche à bouche.** rigola Peeta.  
**_Non c'est très sérieux au contraire. On restera sur le bord. Et pour une prochaine fois, avant on ira apprendre les bases au centre de secours. **  
Elle ne voulait pas mettre en danger Peeta.  
**_Mais moi, j'ai envie que tu m'apprenes à nager aujourd'hui !  
_On restera au bord Peeta. C'est au bord ou rien ! **dit-elle fermement.  
Mais Peeta était aussi têtu qu'elle quand il l'avait décidé.  
**_Dans ce cas, j'apprendrai tout seul ! **rétorqua-t-il.  
Katniss serra les poings. Il ne comprenait donc pas ? Elle s'arrêta de marcher, s'éloigna de lui et s'assit sur un petit rocher. Elle n'allait pas l'amener au lac si il était aussi inconscient.  
**_Tu as gagné. On n'y va plus.  
_Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? **s'offusqua Peeta.  
**_Je suis très sérieuse.** dit-elle en ramassant un petit cailloux et le jetant un peu plus loin.  
Peeta la dévisagea avec stupéfaction avant de serrer les poings. Parfois, elle pouvait être tellement...  
**_Très bien. Retourne à la maison ou reste ici si c'est ce que tu veux, moi je continue. J'ai su trouver un point d'eau dans les premiers jeux, je vais bien finir par le trouver ce lac. **lança-t-il en commençant déjà à s'éloigner.  
Elle se leva et se mit à le suivre sans rien dire. Pourquoi était-il si obstiné ? Une chose est sure, elle ne lui indiquerait pas le chemin. Elle le suivait juste pour être sûre qu'il ne se perde pas.  
**_T'es pas obligée de me suivre. Je ne suis plus un enfant, Katniss.** bougonna Peeta, énervé que cette journée qui avait si bien commencée, ait pris cette tournure.  
Lui qui espérait tenter une petite approche pendant qu'ils se baigneraient... Tout était fichu maintenant.  
**_Cette forêt est bien plus grande que l'arène, Peeta. **rétorqua-t-elle.  
Peeta soupira lourdement et continua à avancer sans décrocher non mot, tentant de se concentrer sur les indices qui le mèneraient au lac, plutôt que sur Katniss qui marchait derrière lui. De son coté, elle priait pour qu'il ne trouve pas le lac.  
Malheureusement, sa prière ne fut pas exaucée. Peeta sourit d'émerveillement en apercevant la magnifique étendue d'eau qui pointait le bout de son nez quelques mètres plus loin.

**_Regarde-moi ça ! C'est magnifique ! J'en reviens pas que tu ne m'aies pas montré ça plus tôt ! **s'exclama-t-il, oubliant une seconde sa rancune contre Katniss.  
Katniss elle, était loin d'être emerveillée. Dévastée plutot. Elle vit Peeta s'avancer et la panique monta en elle. Il allait se noyer, il allait mourir et elle ne pourrait rien faire pour le sauver. Finnick n'était pas là, personne ne pourrait sauver Peeta. Toutes ses angoisses et ses peurs ressurgissent. Elle se mit à trembler comme une feuille. Les larmes coulaient et sa respiration était rapide.C'est alors qu'elle poussa un cri guttural.  
**_NOON ! **  
Peeta perdit son sourire en se tournant vers elle, et lâchant son sac au dos, il se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
**_Katniss, je suis la, tout va bien... N'aies pas peur... **  
Elle tremblait comme toujours. Les larmes coulaient sans s'arreter. Elle serra Peeta dans ses bras. Elle avait peur qu'il parte se baigner, qu'il meurt.  
**_Ssshhh... Tout va bien, on est en sécurité, tout va bien...** répéta-t-il en lui embrassant la tempe à plusieurs reprises pour l'apaiser.  
S'il s'était douté une seule seconde de l'impact sur sa témérité aurait eu sur la jeune femme, jamais il n'aurait autant insisté pour se baigner dans ce fichu lac. Qu'avait-il fait ?  
**_Je suis désolé, pardonne moi... **murmura-t-il en la berçant.

Katniss s'apaisa quelque peu. La voix de Peeta était douce et sincère. Elle se desserra de lui , s'essuya les yeux, sortit un mouchoir de sa poche. se moucha et déclara

**_Il faut rester près du bord. **

Sa voix était plus supliante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue.

**_D'accord...** se résigna Peeta, ne souhaitant pas la voir dans cet état et encore moins par sa faute.

La jeune femme soupira soulagée et se mit à hocqueter pendant qu'elle repoussait d'autres larmes.

**_Merci.** fit-elle.

Peeta lui sourit tendrement.

**_J'ai amené de quoi dessiner, tu n'as qu'à manger ton dessert pendant que je m'y met, ensuite on ira se tremper un peu si tu te sens prête, qu'en dis-tu ? **

**_Je n'ai pas très faim. Tu peux dessiner, moi je vais faire du repèrage aux abords.** dit-elle.

Elle voulait être sur qu'il n'y ai pas de crevasses surprises ou d'obstacles. Alors que Peeta s'installait, elle retira ses chaussures, puis son pantalon et enfin son t-shirt pour révéler un maillot de bain une pièce vert foncé. Elle s'avança vers l'eau qui était limpide et vit son reflet : Elle était maigre. Heureusement qu'elle portait un une piece, sinon, ses cotes saillantes se seraient vues. Il est vrai que cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle ne s'était mise à remangé correctement.

Pendant ce temps, à son insu, Peeta l'observait avec attention. Certes il avait noté ses kilos en moins, mais il avait surtout noté à quel point elle était jolie en maillot de bain, dans ce cadre idyllique. Si seulement elle pouvait se détendre un peu et profiter vraiment de ce moment qu'ils passaient ensemble plutôt que d'être à ce point sur ses gardes. Il comprenait sa peur qu'il ne lui arrive malheur, après tout il avait la même, mais de là à ce qu'elle craigne un simple bain, ça le perturbait. Tout à coup, il se figea. Katniss se trouvait à l'endroit parfait. De fins rayons de soleil éclairaient sa peau et lui faisait ressembler à une vision céleste. Il fallait qu'il capture cet instant. Il sortit son crayon et se mit à dessiner, priant pour qu'elle reste absorbée par sa "mission" encore quelques instant, le temps qu'il ait finit de faire son corps et surtout son visage. Il ne voulait pas l'avertir et qu'elle prenne un aspect figé ou gêné. Elle devait absolument rester naturelle, comme à cet instant.

La jeune femme passait la zone au peigne fin. Elle se relaxa quand elle était enfin sure que s'ils restaient dans cette zone. Tout irait bien. Elle releva la tête et vit Peeta absorbé par son dessin. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle décida de sortir de l'eau tout doucement et s'approcha de lui. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il dessinait.

Heureusement, avant qu'elle ne bouge, Peeta avait fait le plus dur : son visage, enfin surtout son expression, et son corps. Le reste du paysage ne bougerait de toute manière. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que Katniss approchait.

**_Ne regarde pas ! Je n'ai pas terminé et je veux que tu aies la surprise ! **s'empressa-t-il de dire.

**_Ah...** Puis elle réalisa. **Tu m'as dessiné ! **Elle était mi amusée, mi flatté, mi vexée. **Tu aurais pu me prévenir, j'aurais fais attention à mes gestes.**

**_Justement, c'est ce que je ne voulais pas. Ça se serait vu sur mon dessin et je voulais que tu restes naturelle.**

**_J'espère que tu vas m'embellir un peu sur ton dessin. Tu es prêt pour ta première léçon ?**

**_Je n'ai pas besoin de t'embellir, tu es déjà magnifique. Et je croyais que tu ne voulais plus m'apprendre à nager...**

Elle décida de ne pas relever le compliment, même si intérieurement cela lui faisait très plaisir.

**_C'est toujours le cas. On reste au bord, et je t'apprends juste à flotter. Pas plus.**

**_D'accord, je continuerai mon dessin après. **accepta Peeta en le déposant, veillant tout de même à ce que Katniss ne voit pas ce qu'il avait déjà fait. Il se leva et commença à se déshabiller.

La jeune femme observait Peeta enlever son t-shirt et dévoila un torse bien musclé. Elle était contente de voir qu'il avait été bien nourri pendant son traitement et que manifestement, il avait entrenu sa forme. Il y avait aussi les traces de brûlures. Elle examina Peeta sous tous les angles. Il semblait puissant et fort, mais pas seulement. Il était séduisant si peu vétu et très beau avec le soleil qui faisait brillait ses cheveux et illuminait sa peau claire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher rapidement et prit brusquement le bras de Peeta puis tendit le sien pour les comparer.

**_C'est incroyable comme tu es pale. Ta peau on dirait de la porcelaine. Tu n'étais pas aussi blanc lors de l'expiation. **

Leur bras se touchaient. Un frisson lui parcouru le corps.

**_Je n'ai pas vu le soleil pendant ma convalescence et je ne suis pas beaucoup sorti non plus depuis mon retour... **expliqua Peeta, qui avait frissonné lui aussi à son contact.

**_Moi non plus, mais je serais toujours plus foncée que toi,** dit-elle avec une voix enjouée.** Ca serait bien que tu enlèves ta prothèses près du rivage. Je suis plus aussi forte qu'avant pour t'aider à marcher.**

**_Bonne idée... **dit-il avec un sourire contrit avant de se diriger vers le bord du lac.

Là, il s'assit sur un rocher et entreprit de détacher sa prothèse. Il n'aimait pas spécialement qu'on le voit sans, mais là, il était encore plus gêné devant Katniss qui le regardait faire.

**_C'est pas très joli à voir, tu sais. **

**_Je suis désolée... **fit-elle tristement, c'est ma faute si tu as perdu ta jambe, si je n'avais pas serré trop fort le tourniquet.

**_Arrête, Katniss. Je me serais vidé de mon sang, ton geste m'a sauvé la vie. C'est peut-être pas beau, mais je préfère ça que d'être mort.**

**_Je préfère ça aussi. **confit-elle. **Tu veux que je t'aide ?**

**_Je veux bien... **dit-il une fois débarrassé du bout de métal. Katniss passa un bras autour derrière son dos tandis qu'il passait le sien par dessus ses épaules et l'aida à se remettre debout. Il boitilla avec elle vers l'eau, comme il l'avait fait dans l'arène quand il était blessé à la cuisse.

Ils arrivèrent aux bords de l'eau. Elle pouvait sentir sa peau douce et chaude. Elle n'avait pas envie de le lâcher, mais elle manquait d'énergie.

**_On reste là où on a pieds pour l'instant. On va s'asseoir pour commencer.**

**_D'accord. Ça va ? Tu as l'air fatiguée... **ne put s'empêcher de noter le jeune homme. **Si tu ne te sens pas en forme, on reviendra une autre fois...**

**_Non tout va bien. On reste un peu assis comme ça. C'est agréable tu ne trouves pas ? **

Katniss se sentait toute chose aussi proche de Peeta. Elle avait du mal à ne pas poser ses yeux sur son torse. Il était si masculin, si bien dessiné et si attirant qu'elle avait envie de le toucher. Juste pour voir. Mais elle n'allait pas faire un geste malheureux qui risquait de faire fuir le jeune homme. Elle avait déja pas mal poussé les choses entre eux et il avait bien insisté sur le coté amical de leur relation. Elle s'interrogeait soudain. Désirait-elle autre chose entre eux ? Une chose était sûre, elle voulait retrouver la complicité qu'ils avaient avant. La zone de confort qu'il lui apportait. Cependant, elle avait besoin d'un contact physique. Elle eut alors une idée qui passerait inapercue.

**_Tu es tendu**, dit-elle. **Avant que je t'apprennes a flotter, je vais un peu masser tes épaules et ton dos pour que tu sois bien relaxé. Ca te va ?**

Peeta fut étonné par sa proposition, mais s'empressa d'accepter, trop heureux à l'idée qu'elle pose les mains sur lui de cette manière.

**_Bonne idée...**

**_Tu me dis si je fais mal ou si j'appuie trop fort. **

Puis elle commenca par poser ses mains sur la nuque du jeune homme. Ensuite, elle ballada celles-ci sur les larges épaules de Peeta. Elle ne se laissait pas de le toucher, de sentir ses muscles sous ses doigts. La chaleur et la douceur de sa peau malgré les traces de brûlures et les cicatrices puis elle fit des aller et retour sur son dos. Elle entendit Peeta soupirer.

**_Tout va bien ? **

Elle n'avait jamais fait cela de sa vie et était peu sure d'elle.

**_C'est génial...** dit-il les yeux fermés. **Ça fait un bien fou, on dirait que tu as fais ça toute ta vie.**

**_C'est la premièe fois. Mais j'ai vu ma mère le faire sur des patients parfois pour les douleurs musculaires. Et puis, je me souviens des messages qu'on a eu avant les jeux. Ils ne t'en ont pas fait, après la douloureuse épilation ? Ca faisait du bien. **dit-elle avec un petit rire.

**_Si, bien sûr, enfin pas l'épilation, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le bien que tu me fait là, tout de suite.** assura Peeta.

**_Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? **demanda-t-elle curieuse, mais toujours avec innocence.

**_Et bien, toi, c'est... Hum... **Peeta rougit. Heureusement pour lui, elle était dans son dos, mais il se reprit rapidement. **Eux ils le faisaient parce que c'était leur boulot, toi c'est parce que tu en as envie. Ça se ressent dans le massage. Et puis, tes mains à toi sont plus douces, c'est bien mieux, crois moi.**

**_ Plus douces que les gens du capitole ? **dit-elle incrédule. **C'est étonnant avec tous les soins et les crèmes qu'ils avaient.** Elle continua à le masser quelques minutes puis déclara : **Je crois que tu es prêt maintenant.**

**_Oh... C'est tellement bien, tu m'en referas à l'occasion ? **questionna Peeta, déçu que ça se finisse déjà.

**_Si tu veux. **

L'idée de masser Peeta de nouveau ne lui était pas du tout désagréable au contraire.

**_Bien on va se laisser glisser un peu plus en avant, tu auras toujours pieds mais tu pourras essayer de flotter. **

Elle veillait à tous les gestes de Peeta comme une mère poule.

Ce dernier suivait scrupuleusement ses conseils, afin qu'elle se détende en voyant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. L'eau était froide, mais c'était agréable en cette chaude journée. Et cette sensation d'être entièrement immergée aussi, rien à voir avec sa baignoire ou avec les jeux de l'Expiation.

Elle était très proche de lui et pour lui faciliter la chose, elle passait sa main sur son dos. Puis l'éloigna un peu et regarda Peeta flotter.

**_Tout va bien ? **demanda-t-elle.

**_Oui, ça fait bizarre, mais ça va. Comment je me débrouille vu de ton côté ?**

**_Comme un chef, Monsieur Mellark. Vous avez bien suivi mes conseils. Je suis fière de vous. **

Puis, enfin rassurée et detendue, elle décida de se laisser flotter à ses cotés.

**_J'ai l'impression de peser deux grammes dans l'eau alors que sur terre, je me sens lourd comme un éléphant. C'est vraiment étrange comme sensation...** admit Peeta en souriant, fasciné par son cours de natation pour débutant.

**_Oui. En plus il fait beau, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid.** Elle regardait quelques nuages dans le ciel. **Celui là, il me fais penser à un balai**, fit-elle en pointant l'un deux.

Peeta suivit son regard.

**_Oui, bien vu ! Et celui là, je dirais... Une tortue !**

**_Celui là, à haymitch avec une bouteille dans la bouche. **

Elle se mit à rire. Elle se sentait si bien que cela en était bizarre.

Peeta la rejoignit dans son rire avant de se calmer en la dévorant des yeux. Il aimait la voir aussi détendue et insouciante.

**_Tu devrais te détendre plus souvent. Tu es encore plus belle quand tu rigoles.**

**_Les occasions de se réjouir étaient rares dernièrement. Je suis contente que tu sois revenu au district 12 Peeta. Merci d'étre revenu. **ajouta-t-elle.

**_Tu n'as pas à remercier. Je suis revenu parce que j'en avais besoin. Je ne me voyais pas vivre loin de toi et de notre district.**

Elle esquissa un sourire et décida de le taquiner

**_Et puis le district a besoin d'un boulanger.**

**_Aussi. Quoi de mieux que de joindre l'utile à l'agréable ?** fit le jeune homme avec un clin d'oeil.

Katniss se remit sur ses pieds.

**_En parlant de cela, tu n'aurais pas un portrait de ma divine personne à finir ? Et puis je ferais bien une sieste, je ne veux pas m'endormir dans l'eau.**

**_D'accord, mais si on sort maintenant, j'aimerais bien qu'on y retourne avant de rentrer.**

**_ Marché conclu. **

Katniss aida Peeta a sortir de l'eau. Le jeune homme remit sa prothése. Elle s'allongea sur la serviette. Elle était trés fatiguée. Elle n'avait pas arréter depuis ce matin. La chasse, la préparation du repas, puis la marche et la crise d'angoisse qui s'était emparée d'elle l'avait éreinté. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de tant d'activités.

Alors qu'elle s'endormait, Peeta reprit sa feuille et poursuivit son dessin en finissant le paysage. Il sourit, satisfait du résultat avant de regarder Katniss dormir. Il pencha la tête et l'observa plus attentivement. Chaque trait de son visage, ses cils, ses cheveux qui ondulaient légèrement, sa peau plus bronzée que la sienne... Tout chez elle le mettait dans tous ses états et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il secoua la tête et décida, puisqu'il n'avait pas sommeil, de dessiner Katniss une nouvelle fois. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi paisible et ne put résister à l'attraction que l'artiste en lui éprouvait à cette vision. Une fois le dessin terminé, il s'allongea et tourna la tête vers la jeune femme afin de continuer à la contempler à sa guise. C'est sans même s'en rendre compte qu'il s'endormit lui aussi, le sourire aux lèvres.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour, bonjour !

C'est "seule" que je m'adresse à vous aujourd'hui, car ma chère collègue de rp (Véronique2) m'a abandonnée pour quelque jours, sniff. J'espère que là où elle se trouve, elle profite bien de ses petites vacances en famille et qu'elle me reviendra vite et en un seul morceau ! ;-)

J'ai donc décidé de vous faire une petite fleur ^^ en postant ce nouveau chapitre avant de me coucher afin que vous le découvriez tranquillement en ouvrant votre boîte mail en ce samedi matin ensoleillé d'Août 2012, moi je dormirai sûrement encore à ce moment là du fait des 6h de décalage horaire avec la Métropole !

(D'ailleurs, à ce qu'il paraît c'est la canicule en ce moment... Pensez à bien vous hydrater surtout ! lol)

Maintenant que mon devoir de citoyenne est fait, nous remercions (encore et toujours), nos fidèles lectrices et revieweuses : **Diaboliqua, KatnissLjay, Hime-Amande, Titounette, Fan de Twiligt, Roxanedebergerac, Lisia** et une autre petite nouvelle, **Darling** !

Vos compliments et votre enthousiasme nous font toujours aussi plaisir. C'est un vrai carburant qui nous motive encore plus à écrire la suite, malgré nos emplois du temps compliqués (et oui, Véronique2 et moi sommes séparées par l'océan Atlantique tout de même !). Nous sommes également rassurées que l'évolution de la relation Peeta/Katniss vous plaise. Rassurez-vous, les choses vont encore progressé entre eux et dans le bon sens ! Mais attendez-vous quand même à quelques surprises, je n'en dis pas plus ;-)

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on est impatiente d'avoir vos réactions !

* * *

La jeune femme se réveilla et vit Peeta paisiblement endormi. Elle en profita pour le dévorer des yeux. Elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'il était là, auprès d'elle et que les choses s'étaient bien améliorer entre eux. Il était le Peeta d'avant. Au lieu de se sentir apaiser, elle sentie une nouvelle fois l'angoisse monter en elle. Et si un hovercraft débarquait soudain et leur ordonnait de repartir pour d'autres jeux ? Et si lorsqu'il rouvrirait les yeux, ses pupilles étaient de nouveau sombres, dilatées et ne véhiculaient plus que de la haine pour elle ? Elle sentit les larmes monter et prit la main de Peeta dans la sienne. Elle voulait sentir qu'il était bien là.

Peeta ouvrit les yeux à ce contact et fronça les sourcils aussitôt.

**_Hey... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**_Rien. **mentit-elle. **Je me suis reveillée avec une poussière dans l'oeil.**

**_Katniss, je sais quand tu ne vas pas bien et là, c'est le cas. Dis moi ce qui te tracasse...** lui dit-il avec douceur en se tournant sur le côté et en lui caressant la joue de sa main libre.

**_Je suis terrifiée Peeta. Terrifiée par le passé, terrifiée par l'avenir. **sanglota-t-elle en se serrant à lui.

**_Il n'y a plus de raison de l'être, Katniss... Snow et Coin sont morts, les Hunger Games n'existent plus. Un avenir meilleur s'offre à nous maintenant...**

**_On peut pas être sûrs Peeta. Ils peuvent tout nous retirer en un claquement de doigts. En quelques secondes, on se retrouve séparés, en quelques secondes on voit sa soeur périr dans les flammes. En quelques secondes on peut tout perdre. Tout.**

Peeta secoua la tête en se détachant d'elle juste un peu afin de prendre son visage en coupe et plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

**_Regarde moi. Ça n'arrivera pas. Tu ne perdras plus personne de cette manière et je ne laisserai plus jamais qui que ce soit te faire du mal, je te le jure.**

**_Tu me le promets ? Parce que je ne serais plus capable de survivre à ça une nouvelle fois.** admit-elle.

**_Je te le promet. **dit-il en posant un baiser sur son front.

Les mots, le regard et les gestes de Peeta parvinrent à la calmer.

**_Tu as fini mon portrait ?** questionna-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

**_J'en ai même fait un deuxième avant de m'endormir. Tu veux voir ? **sourit-il, impatient de les lui montrer.

**_Evidemment !**

Peeta se redressa et récupéra les deux dessins avant de les lui tendre, le coeur battant.

**_J'ai dû faire vite pour le premier, j'avais peur que tu bouges...** expliqua Peeta tandis qu'elle observait celui qui la représentait en maillot, debout au bord du lac.

Katniss était sidérée de la beauté des portraits que lui montrait Peeta. Elle avait du mal à croire que cette jolie jeune femme était elle.

**_Tu as vraiment un talent fou. Tu devrais aussi ouvrir une galerie pas qu'une boulangerie. C'est vraiment moi ça ? Tu sais que je me trouve plutot jolie pour une fois. **

Elle regarda l'artiste avec tendresse et pour le remercier attrapa sa main et y deposa un tendre baiser.

**_Par contre, interdiction d'exposer mes portraits dans ta future galerie.**

Peeta frémit en sentant ses lèvres sur sa peau avant de rire de bon coeur à sa dernière phrase.

**_Je préfère te garder pour moi de toute façon. Tu crois vraiment que je devrais me lancer et ouvrir ma propre galerie ?**

**_Tu serais fou de ne pas le faire. Sans compter que beaucoup de gens aimerait aussi sans doute que tu realises des portraits de leur famille. Ton art est si beau. Et je dois te dire que depuis que tu ne dessines plus les jeux, j'adore. Tu pourrais peindre le district comme il était avant aussi ? En souvenir... Tu pourrais faire tant de choses avec ta peinture Peeta. Tu es si talentueux, tes tableaux vivent. C'est pour cela que j'ai détesté ceux que tu as réalisé des jeux.**

Peeta hocha la tête.

**_Je vais y réfléchir à tête reposée. De toute façon, ce ne sera pas avant que la boulangerie soit terminée et que j'ai du monde pour me seconder. Je serais bien trop occupé pour me consacrer à ça.**

**_ Je pourrais t'aider parfois si tu veux. Au fait, tu n'avais pas parlé d'un dessert ? **

Katniss fouilla le panier et y trouver des muffins myrtilles. Elle lui en tendit un et en prit un pour elle. Elle dévora le gateau puis bu une gorgée d'eau.

**_Tu veux retourner dans l'eau ? **demanda-t-elle en baillant.

**_Laisse tomber. Tu es fatiguée et on a de la marche. On y retournera une prochaine fois.** dit Peeta par égards pour elle.

**_D'accord. **

Elle n'insista pas, car il avait raison. Comme elle n'irait plus dans l'eau, elle décida de denouer sa tresse. Elle était humide et lourde. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas prêt de sécher si elle les conservait attachés. Une fois défaits, elle secoua la tête et arrosa quelque peu le visage de Peeta au passage.

Le jeune homme se sentit fondre en la regardant ébouriffer un peu ses cheveux. Avait-elle conscience à quel point elle pouvait être attirante ? S'il s'écoutait, il l'embrasserait là, tout de suite.

Elle s'étira, puis se saisit de son t-shirt pour le remettre et fit de même ensuite avec son pantalon et ses chaussures. Peeta se rhabilla aussi et elle l'observait avec un petit sourire satisfait quand il noua par deux fois les lacets de ses chaussures.

**_Comme il fait chaud, ce soir on pourra dormir la fenêtre ouverte et si les oies d'Haymitch nous réveillent, je tire de la fenêtre.**

Peeta partit dans un rire franc.

**_Toi, tu veux vraiment les faire rôtir !**

**_Non, c'est juste leur cacardement que je ne vais pas supporter longtemps s'il ne les rentrent pas quelque part. **

Ils se mirent en route . Au bout d'une bonne heure de marche, ils arrivèrent au village des vainqueurs. Haymitch était allongée sur sa chaise longue dans son patiot. Les oies elles, servaient de tondeuses à gazon.

**_Eh bien, vous êtes allés faire un pique nique ? **lança-t-il. **Peeta, tu pourrais venir deux minutes ? J'ai un problème de robineterie. **

En réalité le mentor était curieux de savoir si le jeune homme avait mis a profit ses conseils. Katniss quant à elle, rentra directement, elle avait besoin de s'assoeir.

**_Quel robinet te cause des soucis ?** s'enquit Peeta en arrivant près de lui.

Le mentor avait un sourire machiavélique. Peeta pouvait être naif parfois.

**_Aucun. Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais mis en application les conseils de ton mentor adoré et les résultats. Tu es toujours vivant au moins. C'est un bon signe.**

_**Oui, mais c'est loin d'être facile...** soupira Peeta. **J'ai glissé quelques compliments par-ci, par là, mais je doute qu'elle ait réellement compris les messages que je lui envoyais. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'on a passé une très bonne journée, qui a faillit mal tournée, mais ça s'est bien terminé au final. Elle a cuisiné pour moi, m'a massé et appris à nager, enfin à flotter plutôt.**

Haymitch fit les gros yeux. Il y avait beaucoup d'informations dans une seule et même phrase.

**_Ok... Pas tout d'un coup si on veut analyser les choses et améliorer la stratégie. **

Voila une situation qu'il préférait, en tant que mentor, les aider à se mettre ensemble plutot qu'a survivre dans une arène.

**_Donc tes compliments sont tombés à l'eau ? Tu lui a dis quoi ? Procédons par étape.**

**_On a parlé des créations de Cinna, je lui ai dit qu'elle était magnifique dans chacune d'entre elles. Je l'ai dessiné et lui ai fait comprendre à plusieurs reprises qu'elle était belle. Elle a même fini par admettre qu'elle se trouvait jolie.**

**_Donc ça a fonctionné. C'est très bien, continu de la rassurer sur son physique, surtout après le «t'es plutot banale et pas si jolie» que tu lui as sorti au District 13. Ce genre de phrases malheureuses se réparent difficilement, tu sais. Les filles sont très sensibles sur le sujet et ta Katniss n'est pas différente.**

**_J'ai bien compris ça et je comprends toujours pas ce qui m'a pris ce jour-là. **déplora le jeune homme.

Haymitch leva les yeux au ciel.

**_Tu voulais lui faire mal comme elle t'avait fait mal, que ce soit à cause de Snow ou non d'ailleurs. Bref, passons. Ensuite, tu as dit que la journée avait failli mal tourner ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**_Elle m'a taquiné avec le bouche à bouche que m'a fait Finnick dans l'arène, alors j'ai essayé de lancer une perche en lui disant que j'aurais préféré que ce soit elle qui me le fasse. Ce à quoi elle a répondu que je serais mort puisqu'elle ne savait pas le faire. Alors moi j'ai dis que tout le monde devrait savoir le faire et j'ai émis l'hypothèse que je pourrais très bien me noyer au lac. Alors elle a flippé et m'a dit qu'on n'y allait plus. Et puis, je sais pas... Ça m'a un peu énervé alors j'ai dis que je continuais tout seul, elle m'a suivi et quand elle m'a vu près de l'eau, elle s'est mise à hurler et à pleurer...** se remémora-t-il avec tristesse.

Haymitch failli avaler de travers son whisky en écoutant le récit du jeune homme.

**_Bien joué ! Dire à la fille qui vous a vu aux portes de la mort un bon nombre de fois, que dis-je, vu mourir plusieurs fois et même torturé en direct à la télé, que tu pouvais te noyer et mourir au lac alors qu'elle vient de te dire qu'elle ne saurait pas te secourir ! La plaisanterie n'était pas drôle Peeta. Surtout que je te l'ai dit, il y a une semaine encore, elle nous l'a joué mort vivante sur son fauteuil. Et donc tu as du l'assommer pour la calmer ?**

Peeta baissa la tête, honteux.

**_Non, je... Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je lui ai murmuré des choses rassurantes en lui promettant de ne pas aller plus loin que le bord de l'eau.**

**_Le privilège d'être Peeta Mellark... Quelques mots et un petit calin la calme, alors que nous on se prenait des coups, elle nous crevait les tympans avec ses cris et on devait même la piquer pour eviter qu'elle ne se fasse du mal en plus. J'espère que tu auras retenu la leçon. Elle est fragile, il faut faire attention à ton humour.**

**_Je sais... Mais elle prend tout tellement à coeur, parfois je sais plus quoi dire ou ne pas dire. Je marche sur des oeufs.**

**_Bienvenue au club très cher. Et c'est normal qu'elle prenne tout tellement à coeur. Sa petite soeur chérie est morte, sa mère l'a une nouvelle fois laisser tomber, son meilleur ami... **Haymitch hésita une seconde. **N'est plus là non plus, et le garçon qu'elle aime la haissait. Et maintenant tu es de retour, et elle doit être appeurée de ce qui pourrait se passer a cause de tout ce qui s'est passé. Alors si ca veut dire que tu dois refléchir avant de parler et bien prends le temps de le faire.**

Peeta hocha la tête.

**_D'accord.**

**_Bien, ensuite le point le plus intriguant : Tu dis qu'elle a cuisiné ? Tu veux dire qu'elle a mis à réchauffer un plat, c'est ça ?**

**_Non, pas du tout. Elle a tué un dindon et m'a préparé un vrai festin. Il y avait une salade de tomates, des pommes de terre cuites au four dans une sauce succulente avec la viande. Tu aurais vu ça, c'était incroyablement bon. Je pensais pas qu'elle était aussi douée en cuisine.**

Haymitch était impressionné.

**_Et quel message en as tu tiré ?**

**_Euh... J'en sais rien. Qu'elle voulait... Me faire plaisir ?**

Haymitch se disait qu'a cette allure, il aura passé soixante ans avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose. Il était plus rapide et efficace dans une arène que sur le plan sentimental. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il n'avait jamais réussi à aborder la jeune femme avant les jeux.

**_Bien sur qu'elle voulait te faire plaisir, mais as-tu pigé la symbolique de tout cela ? Même si c'est vrai au premier abord, et en jugeant sur les apparences, ont pourrait penser qu'elle n'est pas ce genre de femme. Mais rappelons nous que Katniss est la fille qui s'extasie devant un jeune homme qui lui dit qu'il l'aime depuis ses 5 ans et que depuis ce temps là, qu'il l'épie, mais aussi, la fille qui sait se débrouiller pour dormir avec lui et qui se rue sur un écran de télé pour toucher l'image de ce meme jeune homme quand celui-ci apparait.**

**_Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire au juste ? Qu'elle aurait fait tout ça parce qu'elle serait amoureuse de moi ?**

**_Dire que dans l'arène tu comprenais tout au quart de secondes. Je veux dire qu'elle a fait exactement ce qu'une épouse aimante et dévouée aurait fait pour son mari. Bien sûr, elle n'a même pas du s'en rendre compte et je mettrai ma main au feu que si on lui disait, elle nierait tout... Parce que comment elle dit déjà ? Ah oui, elle se sentirait faible... Mais les faits sont là.**

**_Katniss ne veut ni se marier, ni avoir d'enfants, Haymitch. Si elle a fait ça, c'est simplement pour parce qu'elle en avait envie et rien d'autre.** reprit Peeta en secouant la tête pour ne pas s'emballer avec les idées saugrenues de son mentor.

**_Ca n'a rien avoir avec le fait qu'elle veuille ou non se marier. C'est la façon dont elle agit. Un truc avec Katniss, c'est qu'il faut que tu apprennes à dissocier ses actes de ses paroles. Regarde plus ce qu'elle fait pour toi que ce qu'elle dit ou ne dit pas, les gestes qu'elle a, les choses qu'elle fait et à l'inverse de toi, oublie les mots quand il s'agit d'elle.**

**_C'est noté. Moins de mots, plus de gestes. **répéta Peeta, comme pour se donner du courage.

**_Oui, mais je veux surtout dire, toi, fies-toi plus à ses gestes et ses actes qu'à ses mots.**

**_Je vais essayer...**

**_Venons-en a la partie la plus interessante. Elle t'a massé tu dis ? Cette petite est épatante dans ses initiatives, malgré l'excuse qu'elle a du certainement te servir. Quel genre de massage ? Timide ou plus appuyé ?**

Peeta s'empourpra, mal à l'aise.

**_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par appuyé ? **osa-t-il demander de peur de répondre n'importe quoi

**_Elle a prit son temps ? Elle l'a fait alors que tu étais habillé ? Elle s'est limitée à la nuque ? Des détails !**

Peeta se sentit rougir encore plus. Il n'était pas du genre pudique, mais quand même.

**_Pourquoi tu veux savoir toutes ces choses ?**

**_Parce que ça m'aidera a déterminer ou elle en est dans son attirance physique pour toi. Il faut tout t'expliquer.**

Le jeune homme détourna le regard pour répondre, impatient que cette discussion se termine.

**_Je dirais qu'elle m'a massé environ dix minutes. J'étais déjà en short de bain à ce moment là et elle a fait tout le dos également.**

**_Je vois... Donc elle a du bien en profiter. Je parie qu'elle n'a pas oublier une parcelle de peau... Ca confirme ce qu'on a tous vu quand vous étiez sur la plage. Heureusement qu'il y a eu l'éclair pour vous arrêter, sans quoi on aurait du eloigner les enfants de l'écran. **

Il pouffa de rire en pensant à l'ironie de la chose. Les parents du Capitol laissant leurs gosses regarder des mômes s'entretuer mais éteignant la télé pour leur épargner de voir des ébats sous prétexte que ça, ce n'était pas de leur âge.

**_Bon au moins, tu en as profité pour lui rendre la pareille. Elle a du savourer tes mains sur elle.**

**_En fait, non. Je n'ai pas pu le lui proposer, on s'est mis à l'eau tout de suite après...** dit-il encore rouge pivoine.

**_C'est pas possible ! Mais, mais... La perche était tendue et toi tu n'as pas sauté dessus ?! La pauvre petite. En plus, je suis sûr que de vous deux, c'est elle qui aurait le plus besoin d'un massage ! **Il secoua la tête. **C'est pas possible.** Il fixa Peeta sérieusement. **Ce soir, gamin, au moment de vous couher, vu que maintenant vous partagez le même lit, tu lui rends la pareille. Tu saisis l'occasion. Tu lui dois un massage. C'est compris ?**

**_Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle me laisse faire, Haymitch. Et en admettant que ce soit le cas, j'ai pas envie d'y aller trop fort et de la pousser dans ses retranchements. Tout à l'heure, le cadre s'y prêtait. J'allais nager et pour ça. Il fallait que je me détende un peu, mais si ce soir j'arrive sur le lit en lui disant que je vais la masser, ça passera pas !**

**_Mais je vais devenir fou ! Mais bien sur que ça passera ! Je ne comprends pas, tu l'aimes ou pas cette fille ? Ou tu aimes juste fantasmer sur elle ? Et ou serait le drame si elle te dit «non merci Peeta, c'est gentil mais ça va aller» apres tout ce que vous avez vécu ? Et crois moi, elle ne dira certainement pas non. Ecoutes moi bien, si elle te dit non, je ne touche pas une goutte d'alcool pendant 2 mois. Tu m'entends ? J'en suis sur a ce point là !**

Peeta écarquilla les yeux, surpris par son pari et la fermeté dans sa voix.

**_Je suppose que qui ne tente rien n'a rien... Je vais le faire. Je vais lui proposer. **conclut le jeune homme d'un ton plus sûr.

**_On a un marché alors ? **dit alors le mentor en tendant la main dans sa direction.

Peeta serra sa main.

**_On a un marché.**


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à toutes nos lectrices, c'est _Véronique2_, de retour d'un des rares départements qui n'était pas sous l'alerte de canicule qui vous ecrit aujourd'hui. C'était un plaisir de lire vos reviews et on est contente que ça vous plaise. Vos reviews nous motivent toujours un peu plus pour continuer cette fic.

**Hime-Amande, Diaboliqua, Tentaculegirl67, Roxanedebergerac, Titounette, KatnissLjay, Darling** et **Fan de Twilight**, vous êtes merveilleuses les filles. Que ferions-nous sans vous, je me le demande ?

Il est maintenant temps de mettre fin au suspens !

Alors Haymitch va-t-il devoir carburer uniquement à l'eau ? Peeta aura-t-il la chance de faire un massage à Katniss ? La réponse est juste en bas ^^

* * *

Pendant ce temps , Katniss continuait de travailler sur le livre. Elle avait décider de décrire le capitol, les entrainements. Rien de trés personnel, leurs chambres au douzième étages. Des choses que seuls les partipants des jeux pouvaient savoir sur les lieux.

Une fois cet accord passé, Peeta rentra chez lui retrouver la jeune femme. Au moment ou il entra, elle était assise sur le canapé et regardait la télé en finissant de se sécher les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette.

**_Ouf ! **s'écria-t-il en se laissant tomber à côté d'elle. **C'est bon d'être à la maison.**

**_Tu as l'air épuisé. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu dois être son plombier maintenant. Il abuse, Peeta et tu es trop gentil.** rala-t-elle.

**_C'était pas grand chose, Katniss. Et puis, ça ne me dérange pas de rendre service. **Le défendit-il, sachant pertinemment que c'était pour l'aider qu'il l'avait appelé.

A ce moment à la télé, la présentatrice annonça une déclaration du sécrétaire d'était à la défense, Mr Hawthorne. Gale avait l'air en pleine forme et parlait des nouvelles lois. Après une minute, Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

**_Ca ne te dérange pas si on réchauffe le plat de ce midi pour ce soir ? **

Elle ne voulait pas voir plus longtemps la tête de son ancien meilleur ami. Les seuls émotions qui lui venaient étaient : Trahison, abandon, déception et un sentiment d'étrangeté.

**_Non, pas de problème... **répondit Peeta en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne restait pas écouter son meilleur ami parler, surtout qu'elle ne le voyait que rarement à présent qu'il se trouvait au 2. Il balaya cette idée de son esprit et se reconcentra sur ce que disait Gale.

Katniss mit la table mais à la cuisine au lieu de la salle a manger. Ainsi, il n'y aurait pas la télévision. Elle devait encore fait le point sur sa relation avec Gale. Même si elle savait qu'elle était définitivement finie. Elle devrait à un moment où un autre comprendre comment ils en sont arrivés là.

**_A table ! **cria-t-elle d'une voix amusée. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dit une chose si simple et naturelle.

Peeta ne se fit pas attendre et s'installa en face d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

**_Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu cette phrase. Enfin, sans les cris sauvage ou les insultes qui allaient avec. **avoua-t-il comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de Katniss.

**_J'imagine...** fit-elle, n'osant pas trop aborder le sujet sur la famille de Peeta.

**_Vous êtes quand même une sacrée cachottière, Mademoiselle Everdeen !**

**_Comment ça ?**

**_Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu cuisinais aussi bien ! **

**_Merci, bah, j'ai bien dû apprendre quand ma mère nous a "laché" et je voulais que Prim mange bon.**

**_Je comprends, mais j'espère que tu continueras à me préparer de bons petits plats de temps à autre ? J'en ai peut être pas l'air, mais j'ai bon appétit.**

**_Je vois ça. **dit-elle en souriant.** Ca ne me dérange pas, si tu fais la vaisselle. Je déteste ça.**

**_Marché conclu !**

Une fois le repas fini, Katniss laissa Peeta à sa vaisselle. Pendant ce temps, elle termina les descriptions du centre d'entrainements du capitol. Peeta la rejoint et dessina certains des lieux.

**_Je crois que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. **lança-t-elle en baillant. **Je vais me coucher. **

Elle monta les escaliers, puis se changea dans la salle de bain. Comme il faisait chaud, elle décida de se coucher vêtue d'un boxer, elle allait mettre un de ces t shirt , mais ils n'étaient pas assez larges pour être confortable la nuit. Elle ouvrit l'armoire et décida de porter un de ceux de Peeta.

Ce dernier, qui avait pris le temps de fermer les portes et les volets et d'éteindre toutes le lumières du rez-de-chaussée, arriva dans la chambre bien après qu'elle se soit habillée. Il se figea, bouche bée, en la voyant non seulement porter l'un de ses t-shirts, ce qui était terriblement sexy sur elle soit dit au passage, mais surtout vêtue d'un simple petit, minuscule, boxer.

La jeune femme scrutait le jardin d'Haymitch pour voir si il avait bien rentré ses oies. Elle se tourna vers Peeta quand il l'entendit entrer.

**_On peut laisser la fenêtre ouverte, aucune oie à l'horizon.**

**_Bien... Super... Hum, je vais me changer. **balbutia-t-il en s'empressant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

Tandis qu'il se changeait, il tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un simple boxer. Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais porté ses vêtements à lui, mais un t-shirt, ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Après s'être brossé les dents, il sortit enfin, un large short pour unique vêtement. Il s'assit au bord du lit et entreprit d'enlever sa prothèse.

**_Je pensais à un truc... Tu m'as massé, mais je ne t'en ai même pas proposer un en retour. Ça te dirait que je le fasse maintenant, avant de dormir ? Tu passerais une meilleure nuit... **proposa-t-il en essayant de paraître le plus détendu possible.

Le visage de Katniss s'illumina.

**_Excellente idée. **déclara-t-elle.

Elle enleva rapidement son t-shirt et, encore plus rapidement, s'allongea sur le ventre. Elle n'était plus qu'en soutient gorge et boxer. Elle enfouie sa tête entre les oreillers. Elle ne pouvait s'empécher d'anticiper ce que Peeta allait faire avec ses mains sur elle. Elle sentait ses joues devenir rouges. Heureusement que Peeta ne pouvait pas la voir.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait accepté et s'était débarrassée de son haut. Il déglutit en la voyant ainsi allongée.

**_Je n'ai que de la crème hydratante, ça fera l'affaire ? **demanda-t-il, les joues en feu.

**_Parfait.**

Peeta attrapa le tube de crème sur la table de chevet et s'arrêta, hésitant.

**_Est-ce que je peux... Détacher ton... ?**

La question surprit Katniss. Elle hésita un peu. Après quelques secondes, elle dit :

**_Ok...** d'une petite voix.

Les mains tremblant légèrement, Peeta entreprit de défaire l'attache de la jeune femme. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de chose et pour être franc, c'était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il l'imaginait. Une fois ceci fait, il ouvrit ensuite le tube de crème et enduit le dos de la jeune femme avec. Après quoi, il commença à l'étaler délicatement à l'aide de ses mains.

Katniss était impressionnée par les sensations que les larges et douces mains de Peeta lui procuraient. Elles se sentaient impossiblement bien. Elle poussa un petit soupire d'aise.

Peeta lui, était fasciné par la douceur de la peau de Katniss. Son dos était si mince que ses mains l'englobaient sans problème. Il allait et venait le long des muscles de sa colonne vertébrale et s'attardait à chaque fois sur ses trapèzes et au niveau de sa nuque, là ou il sentait le plus de noeuds.

**_Ça va ? Je ne te fais pas mal ?**

**_Pas du tout. Tu es incroyable. Je crois que je comprends ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure, comme quoi c'était différent par rapport à notre équipe de préparation. Tu es fabuleux, je suppose que c'est dû à toutes ces heures à pétrir le pain.**

Peeta sourit, heureux que ça lui plaise autant que lui cet après midi. Mais même là, il éprouvait un immense plaisir à la toucher de cette façon.

**_Peut-être bien, mais pétrir du pain n'a rien à voir avec ça. Ta peau est douce et incomparablement plus agréable que la pâte sous mes doigts, crois moi.**

**_Oui, je ne te colle pas au doigt, moi.** fit-elle. **Je peux te demander une faveur ?**

**_Tout ce que tu veux.**

**_Quand tu auras fini avec le haut, tu pourrais faire mes cuisses et mes jambes. Je suis toute courbaturée à cause de la marche. Je n'ai plus l'habitude.**

**_Oh... Pas de problème. **répondit-il en rougissant à cette perspective.

**_Merci Peeta. Tu es adorable. **dit-elle en soupirant d'aise.

**_Pas de quoi, ça me fait plaisir. **

Il continua encore quelques minutes son dos avant de s'attaquer à ses jambes. Il mit à nouveau un peu de crème sur sa peau et commença à la masser en faisant des va-et-vient. Ses yeux se posèrent naturellement sur les fesses de la jeune femme, bien rebondi malgré le fait qu'elle soit encore un peu amaigrie. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte d'un détail auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention jusque là, trop absorbé par sa tâche : son entre-jambe formait une superbe bosse. Il se raidit, paniqué et releva vivement la tête pour vérifier si Katniss avait remarqué quelque chose.

La jeune femme se demanda soudain, pourquoi les mains de Peeta ne la touchaient plus. Elle bougea un peu, sur le point de relever la tête.

**_Quelque chose ne va pas ? C'est fini peut être ?**

**_Oui ! Non ! Je veux dire, ça va, je... **Il s'éclaircit la voix. **Je n'avais pas assez de crème.** mentit-il en attrapant le tube pour donner le change, rouge de honte à l'idée qu'elle le surprenne dans cet état.

**_Ok, dis moi si tu fatigues, mais tu me fais tellement de bien...** dit-elle avec une sincère innocence dans la voix, sans se rendre compte de l'ambiguité de sa phrase.

Peeta ferma les yeux et tenta de prendre de grandes bouffée d'air discrètement, afin de se "calmer", mais ça n'avait pas l'air de marcher. Si jamais il se couchait à présent et que Katniss se collait à lui comme elle le faisait habituellement, elle se rendrait forcément compte de quelque chose.

_«Bon sang, dans quel pétrin je me suis fourré ? Merci beaucoup, Haymitch !» _grogna-t-il en son for intérieur.

**_Tu sais, je crois qu'après de grosses journées comme celle ci, ça ne serait pas plus mal qu'on se masse l'un l'autre. Nos corps ont tellement soufferts ces deux dernieres années.**

**_C'est vrai, oui...** répondit-il.

Comment lui dire non alors qu'ils se faisaient autant de bien ? Il faudrait qu'il apprenne à se maîtriser. Haymitch avait peut-être une solution pour ce genre de petit "problème". S'il avait su que la toucher déclencherait autant de réaction chez lui, il en aurait parlé à son mentor bien avant.

Là tout de suite, il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution s'il ne voulait pas passer pour un gros pervers : Une douche froide. Très froide.

**_J'ai chaud, je vais aller prendre une douche. Je reviens vite.** déclara-t-il d'une traite avant de se précipiter vers la salle de bain sans lui laisser le temps de se retourner.

Elle fut surprise de son rapide départ. Elle aggrafa de nouveau son soutien gorge et enfila le t shirt de Peeta. Elle se sentait totalement relaxée.

Peeta revint quelques minutes plus tard, beaucoup plus détendu lui aussi. Il l'avait échappé belle, pensa-t-il en s'allongeant à ses côtés.

A peine fut t'il allongé que Katniss étéignit la lumière et se blottit contre lui.

**_Bonne nuit, Peeta.** dit-elle tendrement.

**_Bonne nuit, Katniss... **répondit-il avec le sourire aux lèvres, comblé par sa journée, malgré le dernier petit imprévu qu'il venait de vivre.


	11. Chapter 11

Salut chères lectrices adorées ! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui devrait vous faire rire ou sourire, on l'espère ! Nous en tout cas, on s'est amusées à l'écrire ;-)

Merci à **Raxanedebergerac, Tentaculegirl67, Hime-Amande, Tesara, Fan de Twilight, Diaboliqua, Lisia, KatnissLjay, Titounette** et **Cha9512 **pour vos belles reviews.

Un petit mot de Véronique2 qui est trop contente d'avoir eu son dvd de Gunger Games (moi j'attends encore la livraison de mon coffret combo édition prestige...) et sa poupée Katniss lol

PS : On a pensé a vous Hime-Amande et KatnissLjay au chapitre 41 vous verrez quand on y sera ^^

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Haymitch mourrait d'envie d'aller voir Peeta pour lui demander si il avait osé appliquer ses conseils. De plus, il espérait que Katniss n'ait pas eu de sautes d'humeur. Il ne se voyait pas tenir deux mois sans alcool. Du coup, il était dans son patiot avec ses oies, à guetter l'activité dans la maison voisine.

Peeta de son côté s'était levé aux aurores pour s'occuper du pain. Quand il eut terminé, il regarda l'horloge et se rendit compte qu'il était encore trop tôt pour offrir son petit déjeuner au lit à Katniss. Il enleva donc son tablier et décida d'aller voir son mentor.

**_Déjà debout, Haymitch ? Aurais-tu peur d'avoir perdu ton pari ?** le taquina Peeta en l'apercevant.

Le mentor feint l'assurance.

**_Même si j'étais sûr de moi, j'étais un peu bourré et bon, elle a ses sautes d'humeurs. **admit-il. **Alors ? Avais-je raison ?**

Peeta sourit et fit durer le suspens jusqu'à ce qu'il soit confortablement installé à côté de lui.

**_Rassure toi, tu vas pouvoir continuer de boire. **admit enfin le jeune homme.

**_Je le savais ! **dit-il avec un sourire en coin. **Alors ça valait le coup je suppose ? Je suis content de voir que les choses progressent entre vous.**

**_Sa peau était si douce, c'était... Incroyable. **se rappela Peeta d'un air songeur. **Elle m'a même demandé de lui faire aussi les jambes.**

**_Eh bien, elle est plus dégourdie que toi !** pouffa Haymitch.

**_Sûrement... Le pire, c'est qu'elle m'a demandé ça tout naturellement, comme si elle me donnait sa liste de course. Elle ne se rend pas compte à quel point ce moment était... Intime.**

**_Oh, ne crois pas ça, elle a du s'en rendre compte. Tu l'a massé après tout. Elle s'est laissé faire et a surement beaucoup apprécié. Je pense qu'elle sait qu'elle partageait quelque chose d'intime au contraire. Parce que je suis pratiquement sur que si je débarque et je lui demande de me masser ou l'inverse, je vais me faire envoyer sur les roses, voir menacer de mort.**

**_C'est vrai et j'imagine très bien la scène d'ailleurs ! **rigola-t-il avant de reprendre son sérieux, embêté par l'annonce qui allait suivre. **Elle veut qu'on remette ça quand on aura des journées longues et difficiles.**

Haymitch se mit à rire.

**_C'est bien la fille du feu ! **lança-t-il en lui donnant un petit coup de coude amical. **J'espère que tu commences à piger ce que je te disais sur elle.**

**_Tu ne comprends pas. J'ai adoré ce qu'on a fait et j'adorerais recommencer tous les soirs, mais... J'ai comme un problème.**

Haymitch prit un air sombre.

**_Tu as eu des reminiscences de ton conditionnement ? Tu as eu des pulsions meurtrières envers elle ?**

**_Quoi ? Non ! Non, pas du tout ! C'est pas ça le problème. C'est d'ordre... Physique. **

Peeta soupira en comprenant qu'il devrait être beaucoup plus clair, vu le regard perdu de son mentor.

**_Disons que... Lorsque je l'ai touché, eh ben, au bout d'un moment... J'ai... Tu pourrais m'aider un peu ! **s'impatienta-t-il, ayant beaucoup de mal à trouver ses mots pour une fois.

**_Tu as eu une érection ? **déclara le mentor sans tourner autour du pot.

**_Oh bon sang, cries-le sur tous les toits pendant que t'y es !** grogna Peeta en se tassant dans son siège.

**_Rooh, c'est normal Peeta ! C'est naturel, c'est même plutot bon signe que tout fonctionne de ce coté là pour toi, vu tout ce qui t'es arrivé. Tu devrais être content.**

**_Ouais, ben c'était pas marrant hier soir. T'imagine si elle s'en était rendu compte ? J'aurais eu l'air de quoi, moi ?**

Le mentor se mit a rire.

**_Ah ça , ça aurait été drôle ! Surtout la réaction de Katniss ! Elle serait devenue rouge pivoine, j'en suis sur !**

**_Ouais, c'est ça, marre-toi. En attendant, je fais quoi si ça se reproduit pendant que je la masse ?**

**_ Tu t'excuses, tu lui dis que tu reviens et tu vas te "soulager" dans la salle de bain. Et le tour est joué.**

**_Ça va pas la tête ? Je peux pas me soulager avec Katniss dans la pièce d'à côté ! **s'insurgea Peeta.

**_Bien sûr que si tu peux. Il suffit juste qu'aucun rale ne sorte de ta bouche et ça ira. De toute façon ça sera la seule manière de te calmer, si un massage te met dans cet état... Ce n'est que le début, petit.**

**_Que le début ? Je crois que c'est la fin plutôt. Katniss ne voudra jamais aller plus loin. Ça sert à rien que je me fasse des films.**

**_C'est pas possible d'être aussi aveugle. Ok, elle t'a traumatisé en te rejettant une fois, mais les choses ont évolués depuis.**

**_On parle de sexe là !** s'écria Peeta. **Katniss est loin de penser à ce genre de choses !**

Haymtich se leva.

**_Suis moi.** ordonna-t-il.

Il entra dans son salon. Il alluma la télévision puis chercha dans un tiroir quelque chose.

**_Ah ! je l'ai !**

Il montra un disque vidéo à Peeta, puis l'inséra dans le lecteur. A l'aide du chapitrage, il choisit la séquence qu'il voulait voir et appuya sur play. C'était un extrait de l'expiation, le moment ou Peeta venait d'offir le pendentif à Katniss. Il passa en accélérer un petit peu, puis rappuya sur play lorsque ses tributs s'embrassèrent, une première fois, timidement, puis une seconde fois parce que Katniss voulait empêcher Peeta de parler, puis une troisième.

La scène dévoilait un baiser sensuel et profond, les mains de Peeta sur la taille de la jeune femme alors que celle de Katniss étaient autour de son cou. Puis le moment ou, sous l'impulsion de la jeune femme, il basculèrent sur le sable, l'un sur l'autre à appronfondir un baiser qui fut interrompu par un éclair dans le ciel.

Peeta resta sans voix en découvrant ce passage. Il fixait l'écran d'un air complètement abasourdi. Ils renvoyaient une image si sensuelle, comme s'ils étaient fous d'amour l'un pour l'autre. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu cet éclair... Peeta comprit enfin où son mentor voulait en venir.

**_Alors ?** demanda Haymitch. **C'était plutot chaud, non ?**

**_Plutôt, oui...** répondit Peeta encore troublé.

**_Bien sûr, ce genre de choses ne va pas se reproduire demain... Mais si c'est arrivé une fois, ça se reproduira. Et c'est ton boulot de l'ammener à s'embraser de nouveau pour toi comme sur cette plage.** dit Haymitch content d'avoir enfin marqué un point.

Peeta acquiesça.

**_J'ai du boulot dans ce cas.**

**_Certes, mais ce n'est pas infaisable. La prochaine étape va être de l'embrasser à nouveau, comme vous le faisiez devant les caméras. Des baisers innocents au depart. Et surtout, fis toi à ses actes plus qu'a ses mots. Je te le repète parce que c'est important. Katniss n'est pas une personne de mots comme toi. Elle est maladroite, hésitante. Tu le sais ça. Fis toi aux regards, à ses actions et fais de mêmes, toi tu as plus d'avantages, tu as les mots et les gestes. La petite a besoin de toi. Elle ne blaguait pas dans cette vidéo quant elle te l'a dit. Tu as bien du le ressentir dans ce baiser qui a suivi.**

**_Oui, c'est vrai... Il faut que j'y aille. Merci pour les conseils et la... Petite séance vidéo.** rougit Peeta en jetant un regard à l'image figée à l'écran.

**_Tu me paieras une bonne bouteille ! **lança Le mentor à son protégé.

Pendant ce temps, Katniss, elle sortait de la douche et s'habilla avant de descendre à la cuisine. Elle se demandait ou était passé Peeta.

Au même moment, ce dernier franchit la porte d'entrée.

**_Bonjour...** sourit Peeta en l'apercevant. **Et moi qui espérait t'apporter ton petit déjeuner au lit, c'est raté.**

**_Oh !** fit Katniss en souriant. **Je crois que ça peut s'arranger.** fit-elle en remontant les marches et se dirigea vers leur chambre. Elle enleva ses chaussures et se glissa à nouveau sous la couette.

Peeta secoua la tête en souriant et s'empressa de préparer son plateau. Il lui fit un bon chocolat chaud qu'il déposa sur le plateau avec deux muffins, deux tartelette à la fraise, deux petits pains au fromage et deux grands verres de jus d'orange. Peeta avait juste but son chocolat en faisant le pain ce matin, préférant attendre qu'elle se réveille afin qu'il partage leur petit déjeuner. Une fois le plateau bien garni, il monta précautionneusement à l'étage.

**_Et voilà ! **annonça-t-il en venant s'installer avec sur le lit.

La jeune femme était emerveillée par la diverstié du choix qui s'offrait à elle. Elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Elle avala une gorgée de chocolat chaud puis une tartelette à la fraise.

**_Merci Peeta. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'attentionné. **Son humeur retomba quelque peu. **Je ne le mérite surement pas, vu la manière dont je t'ai traité apres ton retour du capitole au District 13. J'aurais du être là a essayer de te faire revenir à toi. Au lieu de ça... J'ai été froide et méchante.**

**_Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Katniss. J'étais loin de te faciliter la tâcher. Moi aussi j'ai été froid et méchant, pire, j'ai même tenté de te tuer. Mais maintenant, tout ça est derrière nous et tu te trompes quand tu dis que tu ne mérites pas que je te traite avec autant d'attention, parce que tu mérites bien plus encore. **conclut-il en lui caressant le visage.

Instinctivement elle pencha son visage pour ressentir un peu plus la main de Peeta sur elle.

**_Non, ce n'est pas si simple. Je savais que ce n'était pas ta faute. Je me répétais de faire des efforts parce que tu avais été torturé, que tu étais revenu de l'enfer mais je n'y parvenais pas, j'étais si en colère et aprés, j'ai juste abandonné. Je ne supportais plus de te voir parce que ce n'était plus toi et je t'en voulais. Je te dois la vérité. Haymitch m'a vraiment engueulé tu sais. Sur mon comportement. En disant que si l'inverse s'était produit, toi tu aurais toujours été la pour moi à essayer de me ramener à moi. Alors que moi, j'ai juste.. J'ai pensé qu'a moi.**

**_Arrête...** la réprimanda-t-il doucement. **Toi aussi tu avais vécu des moments difficiles. C'était compliqué de faire face à autant de choses, sans compter le fait que j'étais dangereux pour toi. Tout ce qui compte maintenant, c'est qu'on est ensemble et que rien ni personne ne pourra plus changer ça. A part toi, bien entendu.** ajouta-t-il avec humour.

Elle le regarda tendrement, de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait lors de leurs premiers jeux, lorsqu'il lui passa de la pommade sur le front. Elle n'osa pas parler. Elle avait trop peur des mots ou des promesses qui pourraient s'envoler du jour au lendemain.

Peeta frissonna face à ce regard qui suscitait tant de sentiments chez lui. A cet instant précis, l'envie de l'embrasser se fit plus forte que jamais, mais il avait trop peur de briser ce moment de sérénité et surtout d'effrayer Katniss en voulant aller trop vite. Il préféra changer de sujet.

**_Alors, mon petit déjeuner te plait ou tu voulais autre chose en particulier ?**

**_Il est parfait. A propos de repas. Qu'aimerais tu mangé ce midi ?**

**_Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi, mais je ne suis pas difficile. Fais ce qui te plaira.**

**_Tu n'as pas un repas préféré ?**

**_J'ai toujours adoré les lasagnes, mais ma mère disait que c'était trop de boulot pour elle, alors elle en faisait une fois l'an. Je la soupçonne d'avoir menti et de ne pas en faire uniquement parce que j'avais confié aimer ça.**

**_Alors ça sera des lasagnes ce midi. **dit-elle en n'osant pas avouer qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'était ce plat. Elle irait se renseigner auprès d'haymitch. **Qu'as tu prévu pour ce matin ?**

**_Rien de spécial. J'ai quelques livraisons et j'irai sûrement rendre une petite visite à Delly ensuite pour prendre de ses nouvelles et savoir où elle en est dans ses projets de construction, mais à part ça, je n'ai rien de prévu de la journée. Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose en tête ?**

**_Non, je voulais juste savoir. **

Si Peeta était de sortie, alors elle aurait le temps de sauver la face et de se renseigner pour le plat.

**_D'accord. **sourit Peeta en s'emparant d'un des muffins avant de mordre dedans à pleine dent après l'avoir développé sans se douter une seconde du problème culinaire de Katniss.


	12. Chapter 12

Salut à vous, fidèles lectrices ! Non, vous ne rêvez pas, nous postons un nouveau chapitre pour récompenser les nombreuses reviews que nous avons eu !

**Hime-Amande, KatnissLjay, Tesara, Roxanedebergerac, Titounette, Cha9512, Tentaculegirl67, Fan de Twilight, Darling, Lisia** et notre petite nouvelle,** Jadecroft**. Merci pour vos agréables commentaires et l'enthousiasme que vous manifestez à chaque nouveau chapitre.

Nous vous laissons à présent découvrir la suite, bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque le jeune homme fut enfin parti, Katniss put enfin commencer à résoudre son problème : Les lasagnes.

N'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce que ça pouvait être, elle décida de se rendre chez son mentor. Lui il saurait bien. Evidemment, il était hors de question pour la jeune femme de révéler ses véritables intentions.

Elle entra dans la demeure après avoir echappé aux oies.

**_Haymitch ? **

L'homme était en train de dormir. Normalement, elle le reveillerait à coup de seau d'eau, mais cette fois, elle avait besoin qu'il soit de bonne humeur. Elle le réveilla donc avec un verre de vodka à la main.

**_Haymitch. Il est l'heure de te réveiller. Tes oies ont besoin de toi**, di-t-elle d'un ton doucereux.

Le mentor ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il se saisit du verre que Katniss lui tendait. Tout cela était très suspicieux.

**_Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? **demanda-t-il sans ménagement.

**_Oh et bien... Je suis juste passée pour te dire bonjour et voir comment tu allais. **

**_Tu mens toujours aussi mal.** rétorqua l'homme.

Elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

**_Je...Tu sais Effie, elle parlait souvent de ce plat, les "lasagnes" et pour le livre de souvenirs, j'aurais besoin de savoir ce que c'est. **

Haymitch leva les yeux au ciel, mais décida de ne pas taquiner la jeune femme pour ne pas qu'elle apprenne que son petit Peeta se confiait à lui.

**_Ah oui les lasagnes... Euh, j'en ai aucune idée. Par contre, je sais que c'est le plat traditionnel que les mères de la ville font a leurs enfants... Etrange qu'Effie ait pu y goûter... **

Katniss se mordit la joue de frustration.

**_Mais au fait, ta mère est originaire de la ville. Elle ne vous en a jamais fait ? **

**_Non. **

Manifestement, le mentor ne serait d'aucune utilité cette fois, et avant d'eveiller plus de questions chez lui, Katniss prit vite congé de lui.

Elle retourna chez elle afin d'appeler sa mère, se demandant pourquoi elle ne lui avait jamais fait de lasagnes, puis, réalisa soudain que cela devait être dû aux ingrédients difficiles à avoir pour des gens de la Veine. Elle prit une grande inspiration et décrocha son téléphone. Malheureusement, après plusieurs sonneries, toujours pas de réponses. Le sort n'était définitivement pas favorable pour la jeune cuisinière.

D'après Haymitch, c'était un plat très connu des gens de la ville. Elle soupira. La seule personne de la ville qu'elle connaissait plus ou moins et qui était toujours dans le district 12 était Delly. Elle devrait donc se rendre chez elle pour avoir les précieuses informations. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois en s'y rendant, tout en faisant en sorte de ne pas y croiser Peeta. Celui-ci ne devait pas savoir.

Quand elle se présenta devant la porte de la maison de Delly, alors qu'elle allait frapper, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant la jeune femme tout sourire.

**_Katniss ! Quelle bonne surprise, ça fait une éternité ! Je t'ai vu arriver par la fenêtre.** expliqua aussitôt l'amie de Peeta en voyant l'air étonné de Katniss.

Katniss était crispée. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de prendre un peu de temps que la porte était déja grande ouverte avec une Delly enjouée et souriante, comme à son habitude, devant elle. La jeune femme devait savoir si Peeta était déja passé chez Delly ou s'l s'y trouvait déja.

**_Bonjour, Delly. Peeta est là ?**

**_Non, je suis seule. Pourquoi, il t'a dit qu'il passerait me voir ?**

**_Oui.** Katniss entra dans le couloir de Delly et prit la liberté de refermer la porte. **Mais il doit faire des livraisons en ce moment. En fait, je passais comme ça.** Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. **Je suis contente de voir que tu as décidé de rester au district 12.**

**_Il y a tant à faire ici et puis, ça reste chez moi malgré tout ce qui s'est passé. Ça ne m'empêche pas de douter parfois de mon choix, mais pour me donner du courage, je me dis qu'ici ou ailleurs, ma mémoire ne me lâchera pas, alors autant rester là ou j'ai grandi et ou il me reste des amis. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?**

**_Oui... **dit Katniss qui n'avait pas vraiment écouté trop occupée à penser à la façon dont elle allait aborder le sujet pour lequel elle était venue.

**_Dis moi, je ne retrouve plus la recette de lasagnes de ma mère... **mentit-elle. **Tu ne l'aurais pas par hasard ?**

Delly fut surprise par le changement de sujet.

**_Hum... Oui, je crois bien que j'ai ça. J'ai un gros livre où j'écris toutes les recettes que je connais. Attends, je vais te le chercher. **répondit-t-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard en brandissant le livre.

**_Tiens, tu peux le garder autant que tu veux, je ne m'en sers pas souvent. Je garde tout ou presque là haut.** rigola Delly en pointant sa tête du doigt

**_ Oh, euh...** fit Katniss en voyant la taille du livre. **Si tu as une feuille et un papier je copie la recette rapidement et ça suffira.**

**_Je t'assure que je n'en ai pas besoin, prends-le ! Et puis, il y a plein d'autres recettes délicieuses à l'intérieur. Ce serait bête que tu ne les essayes pas toutes !** insista Delly.

**_J'en suis sure, mais non, ça ira.** En réalité, Katniss ne voulait pas qu'une fois chez eux , Peeta découvre le livre de Delly. **J'ai moi même un gros livre de recettes chez moi, il me manquait juste les lasagnes.**

**_Oh... D'accord. Assieds-toi, je vais te chercher ce qu'il faut.** dit Delly avant de revenir avec un stylo et une feuille qu'elle tendit à Katniss.

Katniss poussa un soupire de soulagement. Elle ouvrit le livre de Delly à la page correspondante mais il y avait un hic. Aucune photo de la chose. Elle nota l'integralité de la recette en essayant de deviner la présentation de ce plat. Elle remarqua que ce plat contenait de la viande de boeuf. Voila donc pourquoi, sa mère n'en avait jamais fait. C'était hors de prix pour des gens de la Veine. Il lui faudrait aller chez le boucher aprés.

**_La première fois, ça peut être assez compliqué. Tu en as déjà fait toi-même ? **osa demander Delly.

**_Bien... Bien sûr...** bégaya Kantiss qui s'en voulait de pas bien savoir improviser et jouer la comédie.** Ca fait juste très longtemps...** Elle essayait de se ratrapper.

**_Je peux te donner un coup de main si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas. **proposa gentiment Delly, pas dupe.

**_Non... ça ira.** Elle ne voulait pas de l'aide de Delly. Elle devait le cuisiner seule.** Par contre, je ne me souviens plus c'est quoi le parmesan ?**

**_C'est un fromage à base de lait de vache. J'en ai si tu veux, attends, bouge pas.** ordonna Dellly sans attendre sa réponse. Elle revint avec le parmesan soigneusement enveloppé.

**_Merci.** dit Katniss un peu agacée par la parfaite Delly qui savait ce qu'était des lasagnes et devait sans doute les cuisiner à la perfection. Elle regarda l'horloge. Il était déja 10h45. Elle ne devait pas trop trainer.

**_Bon, bah je crois que je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps.**

**_Tu ne me déranges pas. Ça m'a fait plaisir et tu peux passer quand tu veux, tu sais.**

La jeune femme se leva de table.

**_C'est gentil de ta part Delly. Euh... Quand Peeta viendra... Ne lui dis pas que je suis passée. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il pense que j'envahie un peu trop sa vie et ses amis...**

**_Peeta t'adore, il ne pensera jamais une telle chose. **rétorqua aussitôt Delly.

**_Tu sais... Les choses ne sont plus comme avant, alors ca serait bien qu'il... Enfin voila.** rétorqua t'elle maladroitement.

Delly fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où la jeune femme voulait en venir.

**_Bon, j'y vais.** Elle se tourna vers la porte et vit de la petite fenêtre, Peeta arrivait. Elle se crispa de nouveau. Elle se retourna rapidement vers Delly. **A ce propos il arrive. Je vais sortir par derrière.**

**_Par derrière ? **répéta Delly, confuse. **Mais pour quelle raison ?**

La sonnerie retentie.

**_Je compte sur toi ! **dit Katniss à la hate pendant qu'elle scrutait une porte de sortie.

La panique l'envahit et elle se mit a courir en direction de la porte du jardin. Elle l'ouvrit mais il y aviat une petite cloture. Qu'importe. Elle l'escalada, n'ayant plus trop l'habitude retomba sur la fesses et repartit en courant.

La pauvre Delly resta plantée à fixer la porte de derrière complètement perdue. C'est la voix de Peeta qui la sortit de ses pensées. Elle alla ouvrir sans pouvoir dissimuler sa confusion.

**_Salut !** fit Peeta en la voyant avant de froncer les sourcils. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**_Il vient de se passer la chose la plus étrange à laquelle je n'ai jamais assistée. **

Elle eu soudain un doute, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vu Peeta depuis la dernière fois où ils avaient eu cette discussion sur sa relation avec Katniss. Elle fit entrer Peeta tout en étant pensive.

**_Raconte ! **l'encouragea Peeta.

Delly se dirigea vers le jardin pour vérifier si Katniss était bien partie. Elle ne la vit pas.

**_Tu ne vas pas me croire. Y' a même pas deux secondes, Katniss était là et puis tu as sonné et elle a prit la fuite par le jardin. Du coup, je présume que vous vous êtes parlé et que ca n'a pas du très bien se passer ?**

**_Attends, Katniss était ici ? Pourquoi est-elle partie ?**

**_Oui et si je savais ! Elle était vraiment bizarre. Entre ses mensonges pour avoir la recette des lasagnes et sa fuite en me disant qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu penses qu'elle envahissait ta vie...**

Peeta secoua la tête, complètement perdu.

**_Ralenti, je comprends rien ! Elle est venue te voir pour avoir la recette des lasagnes, tu dis ?**

Delly fit installer Peeta dans le salon.

**_Oui, au départ, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait perdu la recette de sa mère. Je l'ai cru, enfin ça se tenait, vu que sa mère est de la ville mais ensuite, c'est devenu clair qu'elle avait aucune idée de ce qu'étaient des lasagnes. Et c'est vrai que j'ai réalisé que sa mère n'aurait sans doute pas eu les moyens d'acheter les ingrédients à l'époque. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'était le parmesan.**

**_Pourtant, quand elle m'a dit qu'elle me ferait des lasagnes, elle n'a pas laissé entendre une seule seconde qu'elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Pourquoi avoir prétendu le contraire ? Ca aurait été plus simple de me dire la vérité, je lui en aurais pas voulu.** dit Peeta.

Delly équarquilla les yeux, puis se mit a taper dans ses mains d'excitation.

**_Oh c'était pour toi ! C'est trop mignon. Je comprends mieux maintenant ! C'est ton plat préféré, c'est vrai. Oh, c'est chou comment elle veut te faire plaisir ! Elle se donne du mal, c'est trop mignon !** répéta Delly

**_Cesse de répéter que c'est trop mignon. Elle aurait dû être franche avec moi, quitte à ce qu'elle vienne te demander conseil après, ou que je cuisine avec elle. Au lieu de ça, elle se complique la vie en nous mentant à tous les deux. **rétorqua Peeta.

**_Ne me dis pas que tu es faché ? **lâcha Delly outrée.

**_Elle a menti, Delly.** lui rappela-t-il. **De toute façon, rien ne peut jamais être simple avec Katniss.**

Delly fit les gros yeux.

**_Et même si elle aurait pu être plus franche avec moi, Katniss est une fille et elle a aussi une réaction de fille. Ah, les hommes. Vous ne comprenez rien aux filles et tu ne fais pas exception. Moi, j'ai passé une nuit entière à préparer un panier repas à Ryan alors que je ne savais pas cuisiner à l'époque. Et j'ai dit a ryan que ça ne m'avait pas prit plus de dix minutes. Et tu sais combien j'avais le beguin pour Ryan. Mais en même temps, je voulais pas qu'il sache tout le mal que je m'étais donné. Bon d'accord, j'avais 13 ans à l'époque mais pour Katniss c'est pareil ! **dit-elle en haussant le ton avec sa petite voix de souris.

Peeta dévisagea Delly avec étonnement. C'était rare que la jeune femme élève le ton et que ce soit envers lui l'était encore plus.

**_D'accord, mais elle était quand même pas obligée de se donner tout ce mal...** marmonna-t-il, attendrie malgré lui par le geste de Katniss.

Delly se calma et sa voix se fit de nouveau douce. Elle voulait changer de sujet.

**_Alors mis à part ça ? Pourquoi ais-je l'honneur de ta visite ?**

**_Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles et savoir comment avançaient tes projets. Oh ! Et t'annoncer que Katniss habite désormais chez moi.** ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

**_Comment ? Chez toi ? Tu lui as proposé d'emmenager ? Et moi qui croyait que tu voulais mettre un peu de distance entre vous afin d'y voir clair. **

Pendant ce temps, après être passée chez le boucher, Katniss commençait ses lasagnes avec concentration.

**_Mais c'est ce que je voulais, mais elle m'a prise au dépourvu quand elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait à nouveau dormir avec moi, pour éviter de faire des cauchemars. Alors moi, évidemment, j'ai pas pu dire non et une plus tard, elle débarquait avec sa valise pleine à craquer. **expliqua Peeta, encore surpris par la rapidité avec laquelle les choses avaient évoluées entre Katniss et lui.

**_Eh ben ! Enfin si c'est ce que tu voulais, tout va bien dans ce cas. **dit-elle encore surprise.

**_Au début, j'avoue que j'étais confus et pas certain de la vouloir avec moi 24h/24, mais au fur et à mesure, j'ai réalisé que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis une éternité. **confessa Peeta d'un air songeur.

**_Tu es toujours fou amoureux d'elle. Je suis contente pour toi que tout se passe bien. Tu mérites d'être heureux et elle aussi.**

**_Merci, Delly...** sourit-il en lui pressant légèrement la main en guise de reconnaissance. **Tu veux un autre scoop ?**

**_Faut-il que je m'assois ? Je m'attends a tout maintenant, du genre tu l'as demandé en mariage... **rit-elle.

**_Ne dis pas de bêtises, Delly !** rigola Peeta en levant les yeux au ciel. **Non, c'est moins énorme que ça, mais il faut que je te le dise. On s'est massé. Bon dit comme ça, c'est pas top, mais je t'assure que c'était incroyable.**

Delly était amusée par l'enthousiasme de son meilleur ami. Mais elle trouvait que cela devenait un peu trop intime pour elle ce genre de conversation.

**_J'imagine...**

**_T'as pas l'air emballé.** nota Peeta en faisant la moue.

**_Disons que c'est peut être un petit peu trop intime pour moi. Je suis très contente, mais euh... En plus, j'espère que tu ne vas pas le dire à toutes les personnes que tu vas croiser aujourd'hui... Katniss ne risque pas d'apprécier.**

**_Oh non, bien sûr. Enfin Delly, tu es ma meilleure ami, c'est normal que je te le dise à toi, non ? Mais je ne comptais pas entrer dans les détails si ça peut te rassurer.**

**_Merci.** fit-elle.** Alors c'est quoi ton plan pour la suite ? **

**_Continuer à me rapprocher d'elle et voir où ça nous mène je suppose...**

**_Ah oui, je vois que c'est detaillé...** se moqua un peu Delly.

**_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? J'ai pas vraiment de plan. Je vais juste faire de mon mieux pour la séduire sans vraiment qu'elle en ait conscience.**

**_Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'elle en ait conscience ?**

**_Parce que Katniss peut avoir des réactions imprévisibles et que j'ai pas envie de me prendre un vent ou une gifle. Sans parler de gâcher nos relations qui se sont nettement améliorées.**

**_Je t'ai connu plus courageux, surtout dans l'arène. Tu avais moins peur de la draguer. Tu avais cette atroce blessure et toi tu lui faisais des "chantages" aux bisous, n'oublies pas que tu as un sourire ravageur aussi. Je trouve que ça fonctionnait plutôt bien. Tu as eu tous les baisers que tu voulais, non ? Et si tu te prends une gifle, ce n'est pas grave. Tu t'excuses et puis elle sera au clair sur tes intentions. Tu fais comme tu veux. Mais je pense que le Peeta dont elle est tombée amoureuse, ce n'était pas le peeta timide et hésitant mais le peeta au grand coeur qui osait ! Tu devrais aller acheter des huiles essentielles pour les massages. c'est tres relaxant, ca sent super bon et en plus huiler un corps ca a un coté erotique. Allez au boulot Mr Mellark !**

**_Tu crois ? **hésita encore Peeta alors que les suggestions de Delly faisaient leur chemin dans son esprit.

**_Mais bien sûr ! Ose, c'est toi l'homme ! En plus, je ne suis pas sure que la séduction invisible fonctionne. Titille là ! Fis toi à ton instinct ! Joue !**

**_Ok... Je vais essayer ça. **conclut-il finalement en souriant.

**_Bien. Il est possible que tu te prennes des vents, mais n'abandonne pas. **


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou, fidèles lectrices !

On apprécie toujours autant vos reviews. Elles nous font rire et je vois qu'il y a des coquines parmis vous ^^ patience... Tout arrive à point à qui sait attendre !

Avec Supergirl, on s'éclate vraiment sur ce RP et nous sommes fières que nos écris vous plaisent.

Alors à votre avis ces lasagnes... Katniss va-t-elle pouvoir concourir à Top Chef ou un diner presque parfait ?

Peeta aura-t-il une intoxication alimentaire ?

Sauront-ils utiliser les huiles de massages ?

Que de défis pour les nos vainqueurs des Hunger Games !

On vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les lasagnes étaient presques cuites. Katniss avait été très rigoureuse sur la préparation. Il fallait que ce soit assez bien maitrisé pour qu'il n'ait aucun doute. Elle disposa la table et rajouta un petit bouquin de fleurs sauvages par dessus.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, après que Peeta ait promis à Delly de ne pas se décourager quoi qu'il arrive et être passé acheter des huiles essentielles pour leurs prochains massages, le jeune homme arriva finalement chez lui. Dès qu'il entra, une odeur alléchante lui chatouilla les papilles.

**_Ça sent merveilleusement bon ici, dis donc ! **s'exclama-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui et en déposant ce qu'il avait apporté.

Katniss l'accueilli le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

**_Tu arrives pile à l'heure ! Les lasagnes sont prêtes. Installe toi.**

Peeta s'approcha d'elle et lui offrit un tendre baiser au coin des lèvres avant de s'exécuter, l'air de rien.

**_Ça a été ta matinée ? Tu as l'air de t'être donné beaucoup de mal à ce que je vois...** glissa-t-il pour la tester, sachant ô combien ses paroles étaient vraies.

**_Oh non pas du tout. C'était la routine.** mentit-elle après avoir apprécié le petit baiser de Peeta. Elle aimait quand il l'embrassait ainsi.

**_Tant mieux, ça m'embêterait que tu te fatigues pour moi.**

**_J'espère que tu aimeras. Forcément ma mère ne les faisait pas comme la tienne. **

Elle continuait de mentir sans aucun remords. Elle deposa le plat très chaud sur la table et servit une large part à Peeta.

Ce dernier sourit en la regardant faire. Toute trace de colère ou de rancune envolée en voyant à quel point elle voulait lui faire plaisir.

**_Peu importe, j'aime tout ce qui vient de toi. **la rassura-t-il avec sincérité.

La jeune femme se sentit rougir légèrement.

**_C'est chaud. **dit-elle en avalant une bouchée de ce plat qu'elle découvrait elle même. **Mmm que c'est bon.**

**_C'est encore mieux que dans mes souvenirs... **soupira Peeta les yeux fermés en appréciant vraiment les lasagnes. S'il ne savait pas qu'elle lui mentait, il jurerait qu'elle en avait déjà fait.

Elle était ravie que cela lui plaise autant. Rien ne comptait plus au monde pour elle que de le voir heureux. Il le méritait tellement. Elle avait tant à se faire pardonner et tant à rattrapper. Elle continua de manger en silence.

**_Tu as conscience qu'en cuisinant comme ça, y'a plus aucune chance pour que je te laisse vivre ou que ce soit sans moi ?** lança Peeta avec un petit sourire en coin.

**_Oh de toute façon, je suis condamnée à rester au District 12.** répondit la jeune fille. **Prim aussi me félicitait sur ma cuisine. Ma mère était une très bonne cuisinière également, mais mon petit plus c'est la chasse.**

**_C'est vrai. Tu es la fille la plus surprenante que je connaisse... **dit-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

**_Tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre...** dit Katniss en fuyant le regard de Peeta pour son assiette, un peu troublée par son attitude depuis qu'il était revenu.

Peeta fut déçu qu'elle évite son regard et finit par reporter le sien sur son plat. Delly était marrante. Comme si c'était aussi facile d'être l'homme dans l'histoire. Jouer avec elle, la titiller, d'accord, mais comment ? Il fallait qu'il trouve une stratégie.

**_Que comptes tu faire cet apres midi ? **demanda la jeune femme.

**_En fait, je me disais qu'on aurait pu aller nager au lac ? Enfin, poursuivre la leçon de natation... Flotter c'est bien, mais je suis sûr que je peux faire mieux. Qu'en dis-tu ?**

Katniss se raidit à la proposition.

**_Il faut qu'on prenne des cours de secourisme d'abord.**

Peeta fit la moue, mais il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle.

**_Si tu y tiens, c'est d'accord.**

**_On prendra rendez vous pour la semaine prochaine, je ne sais pas encore où il faut s'adresser. Tu n'as donc rien de prévu pour cet apres midi ?**

**_Ben, maintenant non.**

**_Alors, je peux louer tes services pour quelques menus travaux de jardinage ? J'ai envie de faire un potager dans l'autre maison. J'ai acheté des plans de tomates et d'autres choses, mais il va falloir remuer la terre, bécher, planter. Je me sens pas la force de le faire toute seule et c'est mieux de cultiver ses propres fruits et légumes.**

**_Oh ! Hum... Oui, tu as raison. Bonne idée. Et puis, ça m'occupera un peu jusqu'à ce que les travaux de la boulangeries commencent. **approuva Peeta

**_Bien. Elle se leva de table. Je te laisse faire la vaisselle. Je vais me changer pour le jardinage.**

Peeta hocha la tête en se levant pour débarrasser la table.

Une fois dans la chambre, Katniss cherchait la tenue appropriée. Il faisait chaud dehors et elle voulait être confortable, mais elle voulait aussi être jolie. Elle fouilla dans sa garde robe, trouva un petit short marron et un debardeur vert. Elle mit de petite bottines tout terrain, refit sa tresse également. Le résultat n'était pas trop mal. Elle descendit les escaliers, Peeta lui, venait de finir la vaisselle.

**_Voila, je suis prête, y'a des outils chez moi et j'ai le sac avec les plants et les graines.**

**_Je vois que... Tu as tout prévu...** finit-il dans un souffle en se retournant vers elle. Il la trouvait particulièrement jolie dans cette tenue à la fois décontractée, mais terriblement sexy à ses yeux. Il ne savait pas si c'était lui, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle embellissait de jour en jour.

**_Oui, j'ai besoin de tes muscles maintenant. **

Ils arrivèrent dans le jardin. Il fallait retourner la terre. Chacun de leur cotés ils commencèrent la fastidieuse tache. Katniss sentait qu'elle ruisselait malgré sa tenue pratique et légère, mais elle ne voulait pas faiblir et montrer à Peeta qu'elle n'était pas à la traine.

Pour le jeune homme, habitué aux tâches pénibles, c'était beaucoup moins difficile. En nage lui aussi, il décida néanmoins de se débarrasser de son t-shirt, déjà bien trempé et profita pour observer discrètement Katniss qui se donnait à fond. Il était fier d'elle, fier de voir à quel point elle avait bien remonté la pente après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Surtout elle en fait, avec la perte de sa petite soeur chérie.

Au bout d'un moment, Katniss s'apercut que Peeta avait enlevé son haut et était maintenant torse nu et en plein effort. Elle le trouvait très beau, observant discretement le mouvement des muscles de ses bras et de ses épaules. Il ruisselait lui aussi et elle se surprit à imaginer ce que ce serait de le toucher...

Elle secoua la tête et reprit son travail. Puis il vint le moment de planter les plants. Elle insista pour commencer. Elle s'était mise à genoux et n'avaient absolument pas conscience qu'elle offrait à peeta une vue plongeante sur sa poitrine. En effet, le haut du debardeur pendait un peu, mais elle était si focalisé sur son travail qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. De temps en temps, elle relevait la tête pour boire une gorgée d'eau.

Peeta eu beau se traiter de pervers mentalement, il eu énormément de mal à détourner les yeux de Katniss, ou plutôt de sa poitrine. Après tout, il était un jeune homme à présent, un jeune homme dans la force de l'âge qui plus est. Haymitch lui avait d'ailleurs fait comprendre que c'était normal qu'il ait des pensées de ce genre envers elle, sans même parler des sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard qui ne faisaient qu'attiser davantage son attirance pour la jeune femme.

**_Je crois que c'est bon pour les tomates, les fraises, et les pommes de terre.** fit Katniss en se relevant. **Ca va Peeta ? Tu as l'air bizarre ?**

**_Hein ? Euh, oui oui, ça va. On a finit là ?**

**_Presque. **

Elle se dirigea en courant vers le tuyau d'arrosage et avant d'inonder la terre, elle s'aspergea d'eau avec. Elle riait, ses vêtements étaient trempée et la moulaient.

**_Ca fait du bien après tout ce travail.**

Peeta déglutit en apercevant son haut collé à sa peau et son sous-vêtement à présent vraiment visible. Il plaça discrètement ses mains devant son entre-jambe, dans le cas ou et tenta de paraître détendu.

**_Oui, en plus il fait assez chaud aujourd'hui...**

A ce moment la, elle dirigea le jet d'eau sur lui tout en riant.

**_Hé ! **s'écria-t-il en utilisant ses bras comme boucliers avant de décider de contre-attaquer. **Attends un peu, ça va pas se passer comme ça !**

Il s'approcha de Katniss et tenta de s'emparer du tuyau. La jeune femme ne voulait pas céder. Elle tentait de continuer de l'arroser et riait de plus belle.

**_Oh, allez, il fait chaud, tu n'as pas peur d'un peu d'eau, si ?**

**_Non, mais j'aime bien qu'on me demande l'autorisation avant de m'arroser ! **répondit-il en rigolant tandis qu'il l'entourait de ses bras pour tenter de la maîtriser et de mettre enfin la main sur ce fichu tuyau.

Comme elle était frèle et petite, il lui était facile de glisser hors des bras de Peeta mais elle ne s'éloigna pas trop de lui pour autant, appréciant la fraicheur de l'eau, la joie de Peeta et aussi la vue virile et masculine qu'il offrait. Ils étaient tous les deux trempés.

**_Alors tu abandonnes ?** fit-elle avec une voix pleine de challenge.

**_Jamais. Et toi ? **rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton.

**_Jamais non plus.** Elle s'approcha de lui. **Mais peut être que... **

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Le sourire de Peeta l'hypnotisait, tant il était eblouissant. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et d'un mouvement rapide, profitant d'un moment d'absence de Peeta, elle l'arrosa de plus belle, le jet d'eau directement au dessus de la tête.

Surpris par l'attaque, Peeta la ralâcha en secouant la tête pour chasser l'eau. Un instant, il avait cru, et espéré aussi il fallait l'avouer, qu'elle allait l'embrasser. Elle avait été si proche et ses lèvres juste à porté des siennes. Malheureusement, ce n'était que pour l'arroser de plus belle et lui s'était fait avoir en beauté !

**_Tu es machiavélique.** sourit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés.

**_Non, c'est toi qui est trop naïf ! **déclara Katniss.

A ce moment là, une grosse voix retentit.

**_C'est pas bientot fini de jouer avec l'eau ?! A cause de vous, je ne peux plus avoir d'eau pour hydrater mes oies !** gueula Haymitch.


	14. Chapter 14

Nous avons le plaisir de vous offrir rapidement un nouveau chapitre. La raison à cela ? Nous avons dépassé la barre des 100 reviews ! Et tout ça, grâce à vous, fidèles lectrices ^^

**Fan de Twilight, Tesara, Hime-Amande, KatnissLjay, Cha9512, Tentaculegirl67, Lisia, MissSarah20, Jadecroft, Diaboliqua** et **Darling**, un grand merci. Vous prenez toujours le temps de commenter et ça nous fait immensément plaisir, car c'est notre seul salaire. Continuez comme ça surtout !

Sur ce, nous vous laissons découvrir ce chapitre. Il n'est pas aussi drôle, ni aussi cocasse que les précédents, mais c'est une étape nécessaire dans leur nouvelle cohabitation. Mais ne vous en faites pas, la suite arrivera très vite et vous ne serez certainement pas déçus de ce qu'on vous réserve encore.

(Soit dit en passant, nous sommes au chapitre 48 actuellement ^^)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent la tête vers lui, surpris. Ils rougirent face au regard de leur mentor. De quoi devaient-ils avoir l'air dans cette tenue et dégoulinants de partout.

**_Désolé, Haymitch. **dit Peeta en allant couper l'eau.

Katniss était décue que les petits jeux soient finis à cause des oies d'Haymitch.

**_Je rentre me sécher. **déclara-t-elle sèchement.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était aussi en colère. Une fois la demoiselle hors de vue Haymitch déclara :

**_T'es pas sorti de l'auberge gamin. J'ai vu un peu et tu sais quoi ? Tu avais l'air d'une biche en train de se faire chasser. Le pire c'est qu'elle a absolument pas conscience de ce qu'elle fait.**

**_Merci beaucoup pour la comparaison, mais elle m'a pris au dépourvu, je te signale !** se défendit Peeta. **Et puis, t'aurais pu t'abstenir de nous interrompre !**

**_Et vous auriez vidé toute l'eau du bassin du village des vainqueurs à ce train là !** maugréa Haymitch.

**_On a bien le droit de s'amuser !**

**_Certes, mais pas au dépend du confort des autres. Vous faisiez quoi sinon ?**

**_On plantait des trucs.** marmonna Peeta en levant les yeux au ciel.

**_Je vois. Bon, je te laisse, maintenant je vais pouvoir donner de l'eau à mes oies.** déclara Haymitch.

Katniss elle, était dans la salle de bain de sa maison et s'était changée. Elle avait mis un nouveau short et un autre t-shirt. Elle maudissait son mentor. Ils s'amusaient si bien. Elle laissa ses cheveux libres pour qu'ils sèchent plus rapidement, puis se dirigea vers le jardin et vit Peeta arriver toujours trempé. Lui aussi avait l'air enervé.

**_Désolé pour Haymitch, il peut être très vieux jeu quand il s'y met.** dit-il sans cacher son agacement.

**_Ouais.**** On rentre ?**** Il vaudrait mieux te changer avant d'attraper froid.**

**_Oui, allons-y. **répondit le jeune homme en lui prenant la main.

Arrivé chez lui, il s'excusa auprès de Katniss et monta directement.

La jeune femme n'avait rien dit sur le chemin du retour, mais le simple fait qu'il lui avait prit la main lui mit du baume au coeur. Les choses se passaient extrêmement bien entre eux depuis qu'elle avait fait le forcing pour habiter avec Peeta. Elle était contente d'avoir retrouvé leur complicité d'avant. Elle ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis des mois. La présence de Peeta lui était indispensable. Cette perspective l'effrayait toujours, mais plus autant qu'avant. En fait, elle avait surtout peur qu'on lui enlève de nouveau Peeta.

Elle ne savait pas si le jeune homme ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour elle. Certes, il lui faisait des compliments, mais Peeta était quelqu'un de gentil et il voulait sans doute l'aider à se sentir mieux. Elle savait aussi qu'il lui avait dit que les choses ne pourraient pas être comme avant. Elle repensait à cette phrase. Ils étaient proches comme avant pourtant... Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose de différent pour qu'il ait dit cela avec tant de détermination. Son coeur se serra. Au fond d'elle, elle connaissait la réponse. Ses sentiments à elle ne pourraient plus être comme avant, mais au moins, il était dans sa vie et ils étaient complices. Elle devait se rattacher à cela.

**_Ça va ?** dit la voix de Peeta en la ramenant sur Terre tandis qu'il s'asseyait près d'elle, dans des vêtements secs et les cheveux encore humides.

**_Oui. Je crois que je vais travailler un peu sur le livre. **

Son humeur était retombée. Elle passait de l'europhorie à la tristesse avec une rapidité saisissante ces derniers temps. Elle avait du mal à se décider sur qui écrire. Il y avait tant à faire. Le téléphone sonna et Peeta alla décrocher pendant qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

**_Allô ?**

**_Mr Mellark ? Je me présente, Olivia Mc Connel, je travaille pour la nouvelle chaine du Capitol Newsweek, nous aimerions faire un reportage sur votre nouvelle vie au district 12. Tout le monde meurt d'envie de savoir ce que deviennent les amants maudits.**

Peeta se raidit.

**_Oh... Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Nous aspirons à la paix et la tranquillité à présent.**

Katniss leva la tête. La réponse de Peeta l'avait immédiatement alerté. Ils voulaient revenir ? Ils voulaient de nouveau les exposés. Ils allaient revenir et tout lui prendre à nouveau. Elle se tétanisa.

**_Mr Mellark, nous ne voulons pas vous déranger, mais vous devez comprendre que tout le monde s'interroge et aimeraient avoir de vos nouvelles. Nous ne vous demandons pas de vous déplacer jusqu'au Capitole, nous pourrions venir sur place, au district 12 pour vous interviewer avec Mlle Everdeen, qu'en dites-vous ?**

Peeta je te un regard vers Katniss et vit son malaise.

**_Je comprends que les gens soient curieux, mais nous avons déjà suffisamment donné, nous essayons de mettre tout ça derrière nous et de passer à autre chose. Respectez nos volonté.** répondit Peeta plus fermement cette fois.

Katniss se mit à paniquer. Il était inutile de dire non au Capitole. Ils allaient revenir. Ils allaient tout lui reprendre et surtout Peeta. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Elle se leva et plus vite que l'éclair sorti de la maison. Elle alla se cacher dans un placard à balai chez elle et s'y recrequevilla, appeurée.

Peeta releva la tête, surpris en entendant la porte claquer.

**_Il faut que je vous laisse.**

**_Mr Mellark...** commença la journaliste.

**_Désolé, mais c'est non.** la coupa Peeta avant de raccrocher et de se précipiter à la suite de la jeune femme.

**_Katniss ?** appela-t-il en pénétrant dans sa maison. **Katniss, c'est moi, n'aies pas peur.** répéta Peeta d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Malheureusement pour lui, Katniss était toujours sous le choc et n'entendait pas. Elle restait figée dans le noir comme elle en avait l'habitude au district 13.

**_C'était des journalistes, mais j'ai refusé, ils ne viendront pas nous déranger,** expliqua-t-il en fouillant chaque pièce de la maison avant d'ajouter. **Katniss, je t'en prie, dis quelque chose...**

La jeune fille restait murée dans son silence. Si seulement elle avait eu un petit bout de cordes.

Après ce qui lui paru une éternité, il la découvrit enfin dans le placard à balais.

**_Katniss... **souffla-t-il en s'agenouillant pour la prendre dans ses bras. **Je suis là, ils ne te feront plus aucun mal maintenant, tu n'as rien à craindre...**

La jeune femme était en larme. Elle s'aggripa à Peeta sans rien dire.

Le garçon des pains resta un long moment à la bercer en lui murmurant des mots doux et rassurants. Voir la fille qu'il aimait plus que tout dans cet état lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Les gens du Capitole n'étaient qu'une bande de vautours, constamment à l'affût d'un os à ronger. Ils se fichaient éperdument de ce que Katniss et lui avaient vécu, des atrocités dont ils avaient été témoins. Alors qu'eux ne souhaitaient que la paix et la tranquilité, les gens du Capitole aspiraient encore et toujours au spectacle. Il ferma les yeux pour calmer sa colère, puis souleva Katniss dans ses bras pour la ramener chez lui.

Elle se calma un peu grace a la présence de celui ci. Mais son regard était toujours tourmenté. Elle ne prononcait pas un mot.

**_Je suppose qu'on peut oublier les massages pour ce soir ? **plaisanta-t-il pour tenter de la faire réagir tandis qu'il l'emmenait dans la chambre.

Elle l'aggripa plus fort et se mit a redoubler de larmes.

**_Pardonne-moi, je peux vraiment être stupide parfois. J'aurais pas dû plaisanter alors que tu es aussi mal. **s'excusa-t-il en l'allongeant délicatement sur le lit.

Malheureusement, Katniss ne voulait absolument pas le lâcher, elle s'agrippait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, si bien que Peeta fût obligé de s'allonger avec elle.

La jeune femme refusait toujours de parler mais au moins, elle ne pleurait plus. Elle était blottie contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Dès qu'il faisait un mouvement pour changer de position, elle le serrait plus fort. Elle finit au bout d'un long moment par s'endormir.

Épuisé lui aussi, Peeta s'assura néanmoins qu'elle dorme à point fermé avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée, priant pour que Katniss aille mieux demain et que ces gens du Capitole ne les importunent plus jamais.

Katniss couraient dans la foret. Des muttations génétiques la poursuivaient. C'est alors qu'elle vit une petite maison, elle frappa a la porte et hurlait qu'on lui ouvre. La porte s'entrouvrit, elle la poussa et la referma derrière elle. Quand elle se retourna pour remercier la personne qui venait de lui sauver la vie, elle vit Snow qui lui souriait et lui montra la pièce d'a coté. Sur le lit gisait Prim. La jeune fille était brulée sur tout le corps et ne ressemblait plus à sa petite soeur, elle n'était que chaires brulées. Une personne veillait sur elle, une femme. Cette dernière se tourna vers elle et se révéla être Coin.

**_Katniss, nous t'attendions. **

Elle se réveilla en hurlant. Peeta sursauta et se redressa d'un coup, en état d'alerte.

**_Katniss, je suis là, c'est rien qu'un mauvais rêve... N'aies pas peur, je suis là... Ssshhh, calme toi...** répéta-t-il plusieurs fois en la serrant contre lui et en déposant des baisers sur le sommet de sa tête.

**_Ils sont après moi ! Ils m'attendent ! **dit-elle affolée encore dans son rêve. **Cache toi ! **

Elle avait encore l'impression d'etre dans cette petite maison et tremblait comme une feuille.

**_Non, Katniss. Nous sommes au district 12, dans ma maison et il n'y a que toi et moi. Tous ceux qui te voulaient du mal sont morts, tu m'entends ? Ouvre les yeux**, ordonna-t-il en prenant son visage en coupe. **Regarde-moi, Katniss.** répéta Peeta d'une voix plus forte et ferme afin qu'elle reprenne contact avec la réalité.

Elle finit par obeir et vit les magnifiques yeux bleus de Peeta. Elle le fixa d'abord, puis regarda aux alentours. C'était la chambre de Peeta. Elle se serra contre lui le plus fort qu'elle pouvait.

**_Je ne laisserai jamais plus qui que ce soit te faire du mal, je te le jure, mais tu n'as plus rien à craindre, les Hunger Games n'existent plus, nous sommes chez nous à présent. **lui assura-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Elle admirait l'optimisme de Peeta. Elle pensait tout le contraire. Que rien n'était encore gagné. Tout pouvait encore basculer. On lui avait tout prit, même Peeta à un moment. Elle ne supporterait pas une nouvelle fois qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Elle était exactement dans la situation à laquelle elle s'était jurée de jamais arrivée et était terrorisée à l'idée de le perdre.

**_Ils devront me tuer avant de s'en prendre à toi. Je les tuerai tous.** murmura-t-elle moitié effrayée moitié pleine de colère.

**_Il faut que tu te rentres dans la tête qu'il n'y a plus personne à tuer, Katniss. C'est bel et bien terminé cette fois, plus personne ne s'en prendra à nous.** dit Peeta en l'obligeant à le regarder.

**_Qu'est qui te le garantie ? **questionna-t-elle.

**_Snow et Coin sont morts. Les Hunger Games n'existent plus ! Les seules personnes qui veulent troubler notre tranquillité sont les journalistes du Capitole !**

**_Oh non les journalistes... Je ne veux pas les voir ! Je ne veux plus de caméras ! **cria-t-elle.

**_Il n'y en aura pas. J'ai refusé qu'ils viennent, rassure-toi.**

**_Comme si ça les empéchera de venir.** fit-elle en reprenant une vieille habitude de ces deux dernieres années : Se ronger les ongles.

**_Eh bien, s'ils viennent quand même, nous resterons enfermés ici, rien que tous les deux.** affirma Peeta en lui prenant la main et en déposant un tendre baiser dessus afin de calmer son anxiété.

Elle aimait la sensation des lèvres de Peeta posées sur sa main. Elle le regarda tendrement.

**_Merci. **dit-elle.

**_Tu m'as fait peur hier, tu sais...** confia-t-il en jouant avec ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur l'épaule.

**_Pourquoi ? **demanda-t-elle.

**_Tu étais comme tétanisée et tu ne disais plus un mot quand je t'ai trouvé dans le placard à balais chez toi... Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?**

**_Non, désolée...** fit-elle confuse.

**_C'est pas grave. J'espère seulement que tu ne me feras plus ce genre de frayeur.**

**_C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi... **prononça-t-elle doucement en le regardant avec tendresse.

**_C'est mon rôle, c'est normal. **répondit naturellement le jeune homme.** Qu'as-tu envie de faire aujourd'hui ?**

**_Rien.** dit-elle d'une voix défaite, pas tout à fait encore remise de sa crise d'angoisse.

**_D'accord, alors nous resterons là, à rien faire.** conclut Peeta en s'allongeant à nouveau, ne voulant pas la brusquer ni la laisser seule.

**_Tu ne devrais pas te priver pour moi. Tu peux faire ce dont tu as envie tu sais. Ca ira pour moi.**

**_Je veux être avec toi, voilà ce dont j'ai envie. Alors si tu restes ici, je reste. Pas question que je te laisse toute seule, surtout après une nuit pareille.**

**_Oh tu sais, ca ne serait pas la première fois. Ne gache pas ta vie pour une folle comme moi**, dit-elle avec sincérité. Elle ne voulait pas être un frein à la vie de Peeta. Elle lui avait déja tellement prit.

**_Je t'interdis de dire ça, tu m'entends ? Tu n'es pas folle et je je gâche pas ma vie en restant avec toi, c'est clair ? **gronda sévèrement Peeta.

**_Pourquoi tu es si gentil Peeta ?**

**_Parce qu'au cas ou tu ne t'en serais pas rendue compte, je tiens énormément à toi, Katniss...**

**_Je tiens aussi énormément à toi Peeta et pourtant, j'ai souvent été egoiste avec toi.**

**_Mais tu m'as aussi sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois.**

**_C'est bien la seule chose que je ne regrettrai jamais.**

**_Le contraire m'aurait fait de la peine.** sourit-il.

**_Dis moi Peeta, qu'est ce qui te ferait le plus plaisir ?**

**_Comment ça ?**

**_Pour l'avenir. Comment tu vois l'avenir ? Qu'est ce qui te plairait le plus ?**

**_Euh... C'est un sacrée question que tu me poses là...** balbutia Peeta en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

**_Sans doute. En tout cas, sache que si tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi que se soit. Je serai là.**

Peeta décida de la taquiner et ainsi de prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai. Il esquissa un sourire espiègle et demanda :

**_Même pour m'aider à fonder une famille ?**

Katniss blémit à cette idée. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfants donc il ne pouvait pas parler d'elle. Sans compter qu'il lui avait bien dit que les choses ne seraient plus comme avant entre eux. Il ne la voyait plus qu'en amie surtout aprés ce qui s'était passé pour lui au capitol.

**_Que veux tu dire par là ? **demanda-t-elle incapable de cacher son trouble.

**_Laisse tomber, je raconte n'importe quoi. En tout cas, sache que moi aussi, je serai toujours la pour toi, quelque soit tes décisions.**

Katniss ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle essaya de se rattraper.

**_Tu sais, j'ai toujours su que tu voulais des enfants... Euh en fait, non, je me suis toujours dit que tu ferais un père formidable, en réalité c'est une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles je voulais que toi, tu gagnes les jeux de l'expiation.**

**_Toi aussi, tu ferais une mère formidable, Katniss. Même quand les choses étaient difficile, tu t'es toujours occupé comme il fallait de ta famille.**

**_Je ne veux pas d'enfants Peeta. Jamais.** dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il avait amené la discussion sur ça, alors qu'il savait combien, elle exécrait ce sujet. Elle se leva brutalement du lit, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et claqua fortement la porte.

Peeta ferma les yeux et se morigéna mentalement d'avoir osé aborder le sujet, surtout qu'ils n'étaient censés n'être rien de plus que des amis, très proches certes, mais des amis tout de même. Haymitch lui avait pourtant répété de parler moins et d'agir plus. Et le voilà qui brusquait encore une fois Katniss avec des paroles.

_"Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Peeta Mellark."_ pensa-t-il en soupirant lourdement.

Katniss prit une rapide douche, se changea. Elle était furieuse après lui. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle rentra dans la chambre pour prendre quelques affaires et déclara séchement :

**_Je pars à la chasse. **

Elle ne lui lança même pas un regard avant de claquer la porte une seconde fois.

La mort dans l'âme, Peeta se leva et prit à son tour sa douche avant de se décider à aller faire le pain qu'il devait livrer aujourd'hui.

Katniss se relaxa un peu lorsqu'elle arriva dans la forêt. Elle était toujours trés en colère contre Peeta. Comment avait-il osé lui dire qu'elle ferait une bonne mère ? Elle avait tellement bien protégé sa famille que Prim était morte. Où était-elle quand elle aurait du empêcher Coin d'envoyer Prim à la mort ? Elle était en train de planifier sa vengeance envers Snow. Il n'y avait guère plus que ca qu'il l'interessait : Se venger de Snow, le tuer. Prim était bien loin de ses pensées à ce moment là. Comment avait-il pu parler d'elle en ces termes ? Pourquoi avait-il amené le sujet des enfants sur le tapis ? Elle tirait sur tout ce qui bougeait en loupant à chaque fois sa cible. Elle ne rentrerait pas pour midi. Elle passerait sa journée dans la foret. Elle ne savait même pas si elle arriverait à dormir chez Peeta ce soir. Elle était furieuse contre lui, mais aussi contre elle même.

En fin de matinée, après avoir préparé le pain et fait le peu de livraisons qu'il avait, Peeta prépara le repas. Il attendit une heure, deux, puis trois et toujours pas de Katniss à l'horizon. Commençant à perdre patience, il se décida à aller voir son mentor.

**_J'ai merdé, Haymitch.** lâcha-t-il directement en entrant.

Haymitch était affalé sur son canapé. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se relever.

**_Qu'est ce qui s'est encore passé ?**

**_J'ai été con. Il a fallut que je remette le sujet des enfants sur la table, elle a claqué la porte et est partie chasser. Ça fait plus de trois heures que j'attends son retour. **résuma Peeta, dépité en se laissant tomber dans le canapé en face d'Haymitch.

**_Mais qu'est ce qui t'as prit ? Vous n'êtes même pas marier et c'est pas près d'arriver si tu continues comme ça ! Peeta, le sujet des mômes, tu aborderas ça après quelques années de mariage. Tu bannis ce mot de ton vocabulaire dorénavant. Elle risque pas de rentrer de si tot. A mon avis, elle va passer toute la journée dehors. Il faut qu'a son retour tu te fasses pardonner... **lui suggéra Haymitch.

**_C'est toujours à moi de me faire pardonner. C'est elle qui m'a demandé ce qui me ferait plaisir dans l'avenir ! C'est pas ma faute si on a des points de vue différents ! **rétorqua Peeta, épuisé de devoir constamment surveiller ses paroles avec elle, de ne pas pouvoir être totalement lui-même en toute circonstances.

**_Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu aurais pu trouver autre chose à dire ! **reprit son mentor.

**_Comme quoi ? Lui dire que je l'aime ? Que je voudrais qu'on forme un couple ? T'en a de bonnes, vraiment.**

**_Non pas forcément. Tu aurais pu lui dire que ce qui te ferait plaisir c'est qu'elle se trouve une activité pour l'avenir. Qu'elle fasse quelque chose de sa vie. Peeta en ce qui concerne l'amour, je t'ai connu moins égoiste. Je sais bien que les hormones te travaillent, mais il faut que tu arrêtes de sauter des étapes.**

Peeta soupira.

**_C'est pas une question d'hormones, Haymitch. En tout cas, pas uniquement. **reconnut-il avant de poursuivre. **C'est juste que... Tout est si compliqué... J'aimerais juste pouvoir profiter de la vie avec celle que j'aime. Est-ce trop demander ?**

**_Non mais avant de profiter de la vie, il faut que Katniss réapprenne à aimer la vie. Faut-il te rappeler qu'avant ton arrivée, elle végétait les yeux dans le vide assise dans son fauteuil ?**

**_C'est vrai...**

**_Question simple : Sais-tu si elle suit un traitement et, si oui, lequel ?**

**_Aux dernières nouvelles, elle refusait toute médication.**

**_Oui, mais le Dr Aurélius a surement du lui donner quelque chose. Je crois que c'est ton boulot de vérifier qu'elle le prenne bien. Et aussi qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisse lui faire avaler un cachet. Autre question : Sais-tu si elle a des projets d'avenir ? Pas à long terme. Je te parle pas non plus au plan sentimental. Tu lui as dit pour la boulangerie par exemple, mais toi, est-ce que tu lui as demandé ?**

Peeta baissa la tête en jouant avec ses mains, honteux.

**_Non, je... Apparemment, tu as raison, je me comporte comme une parfait égoïste...**

**_Disons que tu surmontes mieux que quiconque tout ce qui est arrivé et que tu as toujours su ce que te voulait, donc tu te focalises sur ce qui te manque. **pondéra Haymitch.** Mais tu peux pas demander du jour au lendemain, que Katniss construise quelque chose avec toi, alors qu'elle ne s'est pas reconstruite elle-même. Si tu fais ça, vous partez droit à la catastrophe.**

Le jeune homme acquiesça silencieusement, encore perturbé par la remise en question qu'Haymitch l'avait obligé à faire.

**_Y a que toi qui peut la pousser à se remettre en question, à imaginer un avenir à court terme déja ce serait bien. Elle ne le fera pour personne d'autre. Et tu peux le faire tout en la séduisant, mais Peeta, séduire ce n'est pas conclure.**

**_D'accord...**

**_ Bien, sers moi un verre de whisky maintenant. **dit-il en tendant sa main.

Peeta s'exécuta avant d'aller se prendre un verre et de s'en servir un à son tour et de le boire cul sec.

Haymitch fronça les sourcils mais qui était-il pour donner des lecons sur l'alcool.

**_Tu sais gamin, tu devrais profiter de son absence pour aller fouiller chez toi et chez elle, voire même appeler le Dr Aurelius à propos de son traitement.**

Peeta hocha la tête, mais prit tout de même le temps de se servir un deuxième verre, qu'il vida tout aussi vite, avant de s'éclipser sans un mot. Il rentra chez lui et téléphona directement au Dr Aurélius. Il ne voulait pas fouiller inutilement avant de savoir s'il lui avait bien donné des comprimés.

**_Bonjour Dr, c'est Peeta Mellark.**

**_Oh Peeta. Justement je m'inquiétais de ne pas avoir de vos nouvelles. J'y pensais hier, je vous ai envoyé le renouvellement de votre ordonnance. Vous prenez toujours bien vos comprimés ?**

**_Moi oui, mais pour ce qui est de Katniss, je n'en sais rien. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vous appelle. Greasy Saé m'a dit qu'elle avait refusé tout traitement, ce n'est plus le cas ?**

**_Eh bien, je lui ai envoyé recemment des anti depresseurs ainsi que des cachets pour la tension et des vitamines. Elle a, d'après son dernier check up ici, des carrences assez nombreuses. Attendez je regarde son dossier. Ah oui, et également une absence de menstruations qui durent depuis plusieurs mois.**

**_Vraiment ? Elle ne m'en a rien dit...**

**_Oh vous savez, ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir pour mon infirmière à l'époque. De plus, lorsqu'elle était au district 13, elle a subi une abblatiion de la rate, ce qui fait augmenter ses plaquettes et elle doit prendre un cachet anticoagulant pour éviter les phlébites. Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié.**

**_Elle s'alimente à nouveau, mais pour ce qui est du reste, je ne suis sûr de rien...** révéla Peeta qui comprenait à présent l'enjeu de la situation.

Il priait pour que Katniss n'ait pas joué les rebelles en boudant ses traitements.

**_C'est assez facile de savoir si elle suit son traitement. Si les boites sont ouvertes ou a motié vide c'est qu'elle est sérieuse. Si elle ne les a même pas ouvertes, vous saurez.**

**_Je vais profiter de son absence pour m'en assurer.**

**_Bien. Je vous laisse donc et Peeta, bon courage à vous. **conclut le Dr Aurélius.

Peeta s'empressa de reposer le téléphone sur son socle avant de se précipiter à l'étage, vérifier les affaires de Katniss. Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait amené ses médicaments avec elle, ce qui prouverait qu'elle suit son traitement. Malheureusement, il ne trouva rien, ni dans la commode, ni dans l'armoire et ni dans la valise. Il dévala les escaliers et se dirigea chez la jeune femme, montant directement dans sa chambre.

Il commença d'abord par la petite armoire à pharmacie, mais n'y trouva rien d'intéressant. Il s'attaqua ensuite aux autres placards, mais ne tomba que sur des serviettes et des draps. Il se rendit alors dans la chambre à coucher adjacente et ouvrit à la commode qui ne révéla que quelques vêtements et dessous qu'elle avait laissé.

Ne restait plus alors que l'armoire. Il l'ouvrit et aperçut d'abord des cintres, mais quand il baissa la tête, il vit deux cartons déjà ouverts. L'un contenait ce qui semblait être des souvenirs de famille. Il vit alors le livre des plantes et le saisit d'une main fébrile. Ça lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs... Mais il n'était pas là pour ça. Il le redéposa et referma le premier carton.

Il ouvrit ensuite l'autre et son coeur manqua un battement en apercevant ce qu'il redoutait : des boîtes de médicaments neuves. Aucune d'elle n'était entamée. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en secouant la tête.

Comment Katniss pouvait-elle aussi négligente et inconsciente ? Elle n'irait jamais mieux si elle ne suivait pas les instructions du médecin !

Il s'accroupit pour prendre la grosse boîte en carton et referma les portes de l'armoire à coups de pieds avant de rentrer chez lui avec son butin, bien décidé à faire celle qu'il aimait rentrer dans le droit chemin.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello, hello ! Ca va les filles ? Je suppose que vous attendez la suite avec impatience ^^

Avant tout, quelques petits remerciements : **Fan de Twilight, Darling, Roxanedebergerac, tentaculegirl67, Ljay Odair, Tesara, Lisia, Hime-Amande** et quelques nouvelles que nous accueillons avec grand plaisir, **Rebekha, Lealily, Aulandra1707, Sahyadu2b** !

C'est un plaisir de voir le nombre des lectrices grossir et de lire vos commentaires. Nous tenions d'ailleurs à répondre à l'un d'entre eux.

En ce qui concerne Haymitch et sa relation avec l'alcool, c'est sûr qu'il boit, seulement il ne faut pas oublier que son corps est habitué à l'alcool et qu'à présent, c'est le manque qui est plus dur à supporter. Un alcoolique qui cesse de boire, c'est là qu'il a le plus de mal à avoir les idées claires car la sensation de manque est la plus forte. Sans compter que notre mentor préféré ne boit pas jusqu'au coma éthylique. Nous n'encourageons pas à l'abus d'alcool, loin de là, mais quand on a deux ex-tributs aussi imprévisibles que le sont Peeta et Katniss, il faut bien quelque chose pour tenir le choc ! lol

Pour la question concernant une relation pour Haymitch, nous ne savons pas si nous en ferons une. Cette fic est avant tout axée sur la relation Katniss/Peeta et la façon dont ils se remettent de tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble.

Et enfin, pour Peeta et ses crises, et bien, nous ne pensons pas qu'il serait rentré au 12 s'il ne les maitrisait pas. C'est dit d'ailleurs dans le livre que parfois, il s'agripe à un dossier de chaise et ça passe. Donc, il les contrôle et est non violent. Et dans notre fic, il y sera fait mention ne vous en faites pas, mais c'est traité de manière plus subtile que dans les autres fics. Vous le découvrirez d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre même et un peu plus loin, dans ceux à venir.

Voilà, nous tenions à éclaircir ces quelques points avant de vous laisser découvrir ce chapitre 15 !

P.S : Sachez que nous posterons à présent un chapitre par jour, car nous sommes au 52 actuellement et à ce rythme là, nous y serons encore à Noël ! lol

* * *

Le ciel s'assombrit et la dernière chose que Katniss voulait c'était de se faire mouiller. Elle pressa le pas pour rentrer. Il était presque 17h. De plus, elle avait faim. Elle avait certes mangé quelques mures et framboises trouvées dans les bois, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle était stréssée à l'idée de revoir Peeta. Elle ouvrit la porte, se déchaussa et dit tout de même :

**_Je suis rentrée. **

Peeta était assit sur le canapé du salon et paraissait calme.

**_C'était bien la chasse ? **se força-t-il à demander dans un premier temps.

**_Pas trop mal.** répondit Katniss en s'installant sur la table du salon pour reprendre son travail sur le livre.

**_Tant mieux. Quant à moi, j'ai fait des découvertes assez intéressantes. **dit-il en se penchant pour attraper la boîte en carton, cachée jusqu'à maintenant par le canapé, avant de la poser sur la table basse juste devant eux.

Katniss leva la tête avec curiosité et ne reconnut même pas le carton, tellement cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'y avait pas jeté un coup d'oeil.

**_ Ah oui ? Tu es tombé sur des souvenirs ?** demanda-t-elle innocemment.

**_Tu devrais jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. **répondit Peeta en essayant de garder son sang-froid.

Elle se leva et hésita. Toujours persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'affaires de Peeta.

**_Tu es sur ? **

**_Regarde.** répéta-t-il, mâchoires serrées.

Elle ouvrit délicatement le carton et ses yeux s'equarquillèrent de surprise en voyant les nombreuses boites de médicaments. Elle ne les reconnu même pas. Elle fronça les sourcils.

**_Pourquoi tu me montres tes médicaments ? Je ne savais pas que tu en prenais autant... **dit-elle soucieuse.

**_Ce sont les tiens, Katniss.**

**_Comment ? **dit-elle, confuse.

**_J'ai trouvé ce carton chez toi, dans ton armoire. Pourquoi tu ne prends pas tes traitements ?**

Elle se sentit attaquer.

**_Tu as fouillé chez moi ?**

**_Uniquement parce que je voulais m'assurer que tu suivais les indications du Dr Aurélius ! Ce qui n'est pas le cas, vu toutes ces boîtes neuves ! **rétorqua aussitôt Peeta.

La jeune femme s'éloigna un peu du carton.

**_Je vais très bien, je n'ai besoin de rien.** fit-elle avec un mouvement de la main.

**_Non, tu ne vas pas bien ! Tu as de nombreuses carences, tu es encore amaigrie même si tu te nourries mieux, tu as aussi subit une opération qui nécessite pendant un certain temps un traitement anticoagulant, sans oublier ton absence de menstruations ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de tout ça, Katniss ? Je croyais qu'on était amis ! **lança Peeta en se levant, blessé d'avoir découvert toutes ces choses par un autre qu'elle

**_Tu ne m'as pas demandé. **répondit-elle froidement.

**_C'est vrai, j'ai eu tort et je m'en excuse, mais ça n'explique pas ton comportement ! Tu te rends compte qu'il s'agit de ta santé ? Après tout ce que tu as traversé, tu veux vraiment mourir maintenant ? Tu as pensé à moi ? Qu'est-ce que je deviendrai moi, sans toi ? Qu'est-ce que... **la voix de Peeta s'enroua et il ne put finir sa phrase, tant l'émotion était forte.

La colère, la déception et la peur de la perdre transparaissaient clairement sur son visage.

Katnisss se sentit soudain désarmée face aux tourbillons d'émotions que laissait transparaitre Peeta. Elle l'obligea à se rasseoir et lui prit la main.

**_Tout va bien Peeta. Je t'assure.**

**_C'est faux et tu le sais.** dit-il finalement en secouant la tête.

**_Mais non. Depuis que tu es revenu, je vais beaucoup mieux, je t'assure...**

**_Peut-être, mais tu as besoin de ces médicaments, comme moi j'ai besoin des miens pour arriver à me contrôler. Nous ne sommes pas encore totalement remis, quoi qu'on puisse en penser.**

**_Je n'aime pas être dépendante de ces machins là. Ca a été un enfer pour me sevrer de la morphine.** avoua-t-elle, un peu honteuse d'admettre qu'en plus, elle était une ancienne droguée.

**_Il ne s'agit pas de la même chose. Ces comprimés n'ont pas de pouvoir addictif. Le Dr Aurélius m'a expliqué que tu en avais pour tes carences en vitamines, ta tension et l'autre pour éviter les risques de phlébite qui peuvent survenir après une opération.**

Elle écoutait Peeta. Jusque là elle n'avait pas trop réfléchit à tout cela. A quoi cela servait de guérir ? Elle n'avait pas envie de vivre. Et puis la méfiance envers tout ce qui venait du district 13.

**_Tu es sûr ?**

**_Si j'avais le moindre doute, je ne te persuaderais pas de les prendre. Moi non plus, je n'aime pas les médicaments, surtout quand ça vient en dehors du district, mais crois moi, quand je ne les prends pas, je sens la différence.**

**_Qu'est ce qui se passe quand tu ne les prends pas ? **demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

**_Eh bien, je... Je sens que j'ai plus de mal à faire face aux flashback, à contrôler mes émotions. C'est un peu comme si le mauvais Peeta était là, juste en dessous et ne demandait qu'à sortir et j'avoue que ça me fait peur...**

Katniss frissonna d'horreur à cette idée. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se rapprocha encore un peu de lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

**_Je suis désolée Peeta. Tout est de ma faute.**

**_****Non, tout est de la faute de Snow.** rectifia-t-il. **Ecoute, tout ce que je te demande, c'est de suivre ton traitement. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi ou pour moi, fais-le pour Prim.**

**_Non, si je ne t'avais pas laissé dans l'arène...** sanglota-t-elle. **Ils ne t'auraient pas capturé. **Elle le serra dans ses bras. Puis elle fixa Peeta avec affection. **Je prendrai mon traitement pour Prim et... Et pour toi.**

**_Merci... **souffla-t-il en lui caressant le visage avant de l'attirer à nouveau contre lui en la serrant un peu plus fort que d'habitude, la tête nichée au creux de son cou.

Elle se blottit contre lui. Elle se mit à passer sa main dans les doux cheveux de Peeta.

**_Est ce qu'on va s'en sortir ?** demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

**_On s'en est déjà est déjà sorti je te rappelle. Le pire est derrière nous, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on n'aura aucun effort à faire. Tu dois reprendre goût à la vie Katniss. Tu dois t'y accrocher de toutes tes forces, parce que je refuse de te perdre maintenant.**

**_Tant que tu seras là... **

Elle continua de lui caresser les cheveux.

**_Je serai toujours là. **assura-t-il en fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer le contact de ses mains.

La jeune femme appréciait ce moment de douceur et d'affection. Elle continua de lui caresser le cuir chevelu. Elle se sentait si bien ainsi contre lui, sentant son souffle contre la peau de son cou.

Peeta lui, profita de cette étreinte pour faire délicatement voyager ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme tout en exerçant une légère pression de ses lèvres sur la peau fine et délicate de son cou, croisant les doigts pour qu'elle ne le repousse pas.

Katniss frissonna, mais de plaisir cette fois, lorsqu'elle sentit les levres de Peeta appuyée sur son cou. Elle aurait pu rester ainsi des heures et resserra un peu plus son étreinte quand soudain son ventre fit un bruit terrible. Elle payait à l'instant le fait de ne pas s'être nourrie correctement.

Peeta sourit et déposa un second baiser, plus prononcé cette fois avant de rompre le contact en se redressant.

**_Le dîner est prêt, enfin c'est le repas de ce midi, mais il n'y a qu'à réchauffer. **l'informa-t-il.

Katniss fit un peu la moue, embarrassé que ce doux moment fut interrompu involontairement par elle. Ils s'installèrent à table et Katniss se rendit vite compte qu'elle avait au moins une dizaine de comprimés différents à avaler pendant son repas. Elle n'était pas très rassurée.

**_Tout ça... **soupira-t-elle.

**_T'en fait pas, c'est une habitude à prendre, après tu les avaleras sans même t'en rendre compte.** lui dit-il en posant une main sur la sienne.

Elle avala donc un par un les médicaments, puis mangea tout comme Peeta avec appétit.

**_Comme tu as cuisiné, je ferais la vaisselle.**

**_Te sens pas obligée, je peux le faire.**

**_Non c'est normal.** rétorqua-t-elle. **Sinon qu'as-tu fais aujourd'hui, en oubliant la fouille dans mes affaires ?**

**_A part rendre une petite visite à Haymitch et t'attendre, rien.**

Elle ne put s'empécher de sourire un petit peu en entendant que le jeune homme l'avait attendu toute la journée. Elle se sentit un peu coupable.

**_Ca te dirait qu'avant qu'on aille se coucher, je te fasse un massage ? Je sais que tu n'as pas eu une grosse journée mais, c'est une manière de me faire pardonner pour avoir été un peu vache avec toi.**

**_Oh, hum... Oui, pourquoi pas... **dit-il timidement en esquissant un sourire. **J'ai acheté des huiles essentielles et des bougies parfumées hier, en revenant de chez Delly. Je me disais que ça serait mieux que la crème hydratante et que ça mettrait une ambiance un peu zen.**

Elle était surprise de l'initiative de Peeta mais dans le bon sens. Des bougies parfumées, des huiles essentielles. Elle s'en faisait une joie.

**_C'est une excellente idée.** fit-elle en essayant, bien mal, de dissimuler son enthousiasme. **Je te laisse préparer tout ça, pendant que je fais la vaisselle. **

**_Ça marche ! **s'exclama Peeta en attrapant le petit sac en papier qui contenait tout ce qu'il fallait.

Il monta à l'étage et commença par allumer les bougies avant de fermer les volets, plongeant ainsi la chambre dans une atmosphère tamisée et romantique. Il mit ensuite les différentes huiles essentielles sur la table de chevet avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et revêtit un short en coton avant de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage pour calmer son impatience. Après quoi, il s'allongea sur le lit et attendit Katniss.

Elle termina rapidement la vaisselle. Elle fit le tour de la maison, pour fermer les volets et vérifier que les portes étaient bien fermées avant de monter. Quand elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, elle fut agréablement surprise par les soins que Peeta avait apporté à la présentation de la pièce et la délicate odeur dans laquelle elle baignait. Elle sourit en voyant Peeta, allongée sur le ventre. Elle entra dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Elle enfila son boxer pour la nuit et un debardeur. Les nuits étaient toujours trop chaudes pour porter un pyjama. Elle se lava les mains puis entra de nouveau dans la chambre. Elle s'approcha de la table de nuit pour regarder de quelles huiles essentielles elle disposait.

**_Laquelle tu préfères : Ylang ylang, menthe poivrée ou lavande ?**

**_Essayons la première, je ne la connais pas.** proposa Peeta, sans se départir de son sourire.

**_Très bien. Je ne m'y connais pas non plus de toute façon.**

Elle se saisit du petit flacon, ouvrit et respira l'odeur.

**_Ca sent bon ! **S'exclama-t-elle. Puis, elle décida de s'assoeir à califourchon sur lui. **Ca va ? Je ne t'écrase pas ? Comme ca, j'ai plus de facilité pour te masser...**

**_Non... C'est parfait... Tu es aussi légère qu'une plume de toute façon...** répondit Peeta, troublé par la position adoptée par Katniss.

La jeune femme déposa de l'huile sur ses mains et quelques gouttes sur le dos de Peeta. Elle était vraiment bien placée pour admirer le splendide dos de Peeta. Elle avait hate de poser ses mains sur sa peau. Elle fut surprise tout d'abord par la facilité avec laquelle celles-ci glissèrent sur son corps.

**_Elles sont fantastiques ces huiles ! **remarqua-t-elle.

Elle massa la nuque de Peeta, ses épaules, ses bras , son dos. Elle savourait ce moment. La peau si douce de Peeta, la fermeté de ses muscles et le parfum délicat du Ylang Ylang. Parfois pour avoir plus d'efficacité sur son massage, vu qu'elle était petit, elle se penchait en avant puis elle revenait en arrière. Elle pouvait aussi le masser dans le bas du dos, juste a la frontière du short du jeune homme.

**_C'est tellement bon... Tu es incroyable...** soupira-t-il de bien être face à la douceur et la sensualité de ses gestes.

Il frissonnait littéralement quand il la sentait se frotter contre lui pour atteindre des zones plus difficiles à atteindre. Si ça continuait comme ça, à la fin du massage, il devrait sûrement s'excuser auprès de Katniss pour aller se "soulager" encore une fois, comme disait si bien Haymitch. Malgré cela, il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle arrête. Ce qu'elle lui faisait là tout de suite, valait largement le risque de se faire prendre en flagrant délit d'excitation.

Katniss se pencha à nouveau en avant. Elle était contente de reussir à relaxer Peeta. Elle eut une idée qu'elle lui souffla à l'oreille.

**_Tu veux que je te masse le bas aussi ?**

Un intense frisson parcourut à nouveau le corps du jeune homme en sentant son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Il déglutit avant d'articuler sa réponse d'une voix rauque.

**_Je veux bien...**

**_Très bien. Voila pour le haut.** dit-elle.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur son épaule, puis elle changea de position, resta a califourchon mais cette fois, elle faisait face à ses jambes. Elle remarqua qu'il avait les fesses bien rebondies.

**_Je vais devoir remonter un peu ton short, il est un peu long.** avertit-elle.

**_D'accord... **dit simplement le jeune, espérant que son trouble continuerait d'échapper à la jeune femme.

Elle étala de l'huile sur ses mains et massa de la plante du pied jusqu'en haut de la cuisse en passant par dessous le short. Elle fit plusieurs aller et retour ainsi. Elle trouvait addictif de toucher la peau de Peeta. Elle s'appliquait. Il lui semblait même qu'elle s'améliorait un peu par rapport à la dernière fois. Elle fit pareil avec l'autre dont la jambe était amputée. Elle prit un soin particulier sur celle ci et puis remonta jusqu'a l'intérieur du short.

**_Je ne te fais pas mal ? **s'inquiéta-t-elle car elle était sur la jambe amputée.

**_Tu plaisantes ? Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie.**

**_Je suis contente. Si tu veux après, tu te mettra sur le dos et je te masserai sur l'autre coté.**

**_Euh... Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, ça me suffit sans quoi. Je suis déjà ultra détendu là... **balbutia Peeta.

**_Ca ne me dérange pas. J'aime beaucoup te masser et avec les huiles, ça glisse tout seul.**

_**Je sais, mais... Je ne veux pas abuser. Gardons ça pour la prochaine séance.** esquiva-t-il.

**_Très bien. **

Elle continua quelques minutes puis déclara :

**_Voila, c'est fini. **

Elle se leva et repartit dans la salle de bain afin de se laver les mains.

Peeta souffla, soulagé. Il préféra rester sur le ventre dans le cas ou elle reviendrait et tenta des exercices de respirations pour relâcher la pression. Comment ferait-il la prochaine fois qu'elle voudrait faire son torse et le devant de ses jambes ? Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Haymitch dès que possible, car il ne se voyait pas lui dire non à chaque fois, elle finirait par trouver ça louche.

Katniss rentra de nouveau dans la chambre. Elle souffla délicatement sur les bougies et la pièce se trouvait alors dans l'obscurité. Elle prit soin d'ouvrir la fenêtre sachant que Peeta préférait dormir la fenêtre ouverte puis elle se glissa dans le lit. Elle allait se blottir contre ce dernier quand celui-ci sortit rapidement du lit.

**_Peeta ? **appela-t-elle.

**_Je... Je reviens.** lança-t-il rapidement avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le jeune homme réapparut enfin et s'allongea à ses côtés, un peu honteux pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne pouvait pas voir ses joues rougies par le plaisir qu'il s'était procuré dans la pièce d'à côté.

A peine fut-il sous les draps qu'elle se lova contre lui.

**_Bonne nuit, Peeta... **dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue, puis elle enfouit sa tête au creu de son cou tout en posant sa main sur ventre du jeune homme. Elle soupira d'aise. Il était musclé là aussi, pensa-t-elle.


	16. Chapter 16

Wow ! Quel engouement pour notre fic !

Vous avez été nombreuses encore une fois à reviewer et à approuver notre décision de poster un chapitre par jour !

Merci à vous toutes : **Diaboliqua, Roxanedebergerac, Titounette, Sahyadu2b, Fan de Twilight, Hime-Amande, Tesara, Darling** et **Rebekha**.

Y'a des coquines parmi vous qui attendent avec impatience un nouveau massage ^^

Rassurez-vous, vous l'aurez ! Vous aurez même plusieurs lemons très coquins, car nos amants maudits finiront par passer la vitesse supérieure, mais bien sûr nous aimons faire durer le plaisir en vous faisant languir :P

Alors, chose promise, chose due ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, après s'être renseigné, Katniss avait réussie à prendre un rendez-vous pour Peeta et elle au centre de secourisme des pompiers. Malgré sa réticence, elle savait combien apprendre à nager tenait à coeur à Peeta et elle voulait plus que tout lui faire plaisir. C'est donc d'excellente humeur que le jeune homme s'y rendit avec elle, impatient de pouvoir à nouveau aller se baigner en tête à tête au lac sans que la jeune femme ne soit angoissée par ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

Le centre de secours et la caserne des pompiers avait été l'une des premières infrastructures a été reconstruites rapidement même si les travaux n'étaient pas encore terminée. Certains pompiers venaient du district 12 et d'autres non. Katniss et Peeta fut accueuilli avec tous les honneurs qui leur était dus par l'intégralité de la caserne.

**_On aurait dû s'y attendre...** maugréa Katniss à l'oreille de Peeta.

Elle s'éforca de saluer tout le monde et de répondre à quelques questions.

Une fois les formules de politesse échangées, le chef de la caserne les emmena dans l'espace réservé à l'entrainement.

**_C'est ici qu'on vous apprendra les gestes qui sauvent. Vous serez avec deux de mes meilleurs éléments qui vous montreront d'abord comment faire, avant que vous ne reproduisiez ce qu'ils vous auront montré. Ensuite, il aura une épreuve finale noté par moi-même. Pas de questions ?**

**_Une épreuve finale notée ? **répéta Katniss crispée. Voilà qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

**_Oui, pour pouvoir vous évaluer et ainsi vous délivrer ou non votre brevet de secouristes. **

A ce moment là, un grand jeune homme brun aux yeux verts fit son entrée accompagnée d'une jeune femme de taille moyenne. Ils étaient tous les deux souriants et impressionnés d'avoir comme élèves les deux heros de la rébellion. Katniss dévisagea la jeune femme. Elle était tout ce qu'elle n'était pas. Blonde aux yeux bleus, une poitrine généreuse, les courbes prononcées. Elle avait l'air d'être une de ces filles de l'ancien quartier de la ville. Elle n'était pas plus agée qu'eux. Elle se demanda si Peeta la connaissait.

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. La jeune femme n'était ni plus ni moins que l'ex petite-amie du plus grand frère de Peeta. Elle sourit à ce dernier et vint lui faire une accolade amicale.

**_Peeta ! Contente de te revoir ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité ! **

**_C'est vrai, content de te revoir aussi. Je te présente Katniss. Katniss, voici Brittany, l'ex de mon frère.**

**_Oh, j'ai l'impression de déjà te connaitre Katniss avec tout ce qu'on a vu sur toi à la télévision, et puis tu étais célèbre même avant ça. Tu allais à la plaque, tu chassais dans les bois...**

Katniss qui ne se sentait pas à l'aise dit alors :

**_Je suis désolée pour la perte de votre fiancé. **

Brittany fronça les sourcils.

**_Nous n'étions pas fiancés. On est sorti ensemble quelques mois il y a deux ans de ça, mais c'est vrai que c'est terrible ce qui est arrivé. **dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. **J'ai perdu mes parents dans le bombardement, mais il me reste mon grand frère. **

Elle se tourna vers Peeta. Elle le prit soudain dans ses bras.

**_Toutes mes sincères condoléances pour ta famille Peeta. **

Katniss n'aimait pas Brittany. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la familiarité dont elle faisait preuve avec lui l'irritait. A ce moment, le jeune homme brun s'approcha d'elle.

**_Je m'appelle Tyler. Je viens du District 4. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance en chair et en os Katniss.** dit-il tout en lui baisant la main.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et par reflexe retira sa main rapidement.

**_Je me souviens de vous aux premiers jeux, dans votre robe rouge. Vous étiez divine. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me trouve devant la fille du feu... Moi qui suis pompier. **

Katniss se demandait si tous les hommes du District 4 était aussi drageur que Finnick.

**_Au fait, je meurs d'envie à tous les deux de vous poser une question. Il y avait beaucoup de rumeurs autour des amants maudits. Qu'en est-il vraiment ? C'était réel ou vous jouiez la comédie ? **

Peeta se raidit. Il trouva la question du jeune et sa petite phrase aguicheuse sur Katniss très déplacée.

**_Il me semble qu'on est là pour notre brevet de secourisme. Si vous voulez une interview, faites la queue, comme tout le monde. **répondit sèchement Peeta en lui lançant un regard peu amène.

Katniss était surprise par le ton sec qu'avait employé Peeta. Certes la question était mal venue et elle était contente de ne pas devoir y répondre mais ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Peeta d'être aussi peu délicat avec les gens, mais elle reconnut aussi que la question que Tyler avait posé avait du remuer le couteau dans une plaie qui n'avait toujours pas du cicatrisée. Tyler eut un moment de recul face à la réaction de Peeta.

**_Je ne voulais pas être intrusif.** dit Tyler.

Brittany qui pensait avoir la réponse déclara :

**_Tu sais Tyler, Katniss était toujours avec Gale Hawthorne avant les jeux. Dire qu'il est Secrétaire d'Etat à la Défense maintenant. C'est incroyable comme les choses ont changées et tout ça grace à vous. **

**_Gale était mon meilleur ami, rien de plus. **s'empressa de dire Katniss.

Elle regrettait vraiment d'avoir céder à Peeta. Leurs instructeurs les mettaient sans le savoir dans une situation inconfortable

**_Bon, assez parlé. Tyler, tu t'occupes de l'instruction de Katniss et Brittany, je te confie Peeta. Je reviens voir comment ça se passe dans une heure. Allez, au boulot. **dit le Chef en tapant dans ses mains pour motiver les troupes.

Peeta lança un regard vers Tyler, pas emballé à l'idée qu'il s'occupe de celle qu'il aimait. Katniss lança un regard simiaire envers Brittany pas plus emballée a l'idée que cette fille un peu trop familière avec lui, soit son instructrice.

**_Prenez place sur les tapis. Tyler et moi allons d'abord vous montrer ensemble la marche à suivre dans des situations d'urgence nécessitant des gestes de premiers secours. Ça peut être la noyade, l'arrêt cardio-respiratoire, etc. Ensuite, vous reproduirez ce que vous aurez vu sur nous.**

Peeta échangea un regard avec Katniss tandis que les deux instructeurs s'installaient au sol.

**_Nous allons commencer par la noyade**, poursuivit Brittany agenouillée devant Tyler, la "victime".** Il faut savoir qu'en cas de noyade, le coeur peu continuer de battre 4 à 10 minutes avant l'arrêt cardiaque, la personne sera toute bleue et semblera morte en apparence, mais il est encore possible de la sauver grâce à un geste simple que je vais vous montrer. Tout d'abord, vous approchez votre oreille de la bouche et du nez de la victime comme ceci, **expliqua-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole,** afin de vérifier s'il elle respire. Si c'est le cas, vous sentirez son souffle, mais vous verrez aussi sa poitrine se soulever. Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas d'urgence. Si par contre, vous ne constatez aucun mouvement et aucun souffle, vous devez prendre le pouls comme ceci. **précisa-t-elle en leur montrant deux manières de prendre le pouls.

**_Nous partirons de l'hypothèse qu'il y un pouls pour cette démonstration. Dans ce cas, vous commencerez ce qu'on appelle le bouche à bouche. Vous prenez une grande inspiration et et soufflez tout l'air dont vous disposez en pinçant le nez de la victime afin qu'il ne s'échappe pas.** expliqua-t-elle avant de leur en faire la démonstration.

Katniss et Peeta firent les yeux ronds en la voyant "embrasser" Tyler à pleine bouche. Ils comprirent qu'ils leur faudrait alors faire la même chose avec leurs instructeurs et échangèrent un regard anxieux. Brittany poursuivit ses explications sans se rendre compte des inquiétudes de Katniss et Peeta :

**_Vous répétez cette procédure dix fois avant de réévaluer si la victime respire, sauf si cette personne se met à tousser et que vous constatez qu'elle revient à elle. Tant que ce n'est pas le cas, vous continuez le bouche à bouche. Ça c'est si la personne ne respire pas. Maintenant Tyler va vous montrer quoi faire si le coeur aussi a cessé de battre.** conclut Brittany en échangeant sa place avec son collègue.

**_Bien. Maintenant, je vais vous montrer comment faire un massage cardiaque. Comme vous l'a montré Brittany, vous contrôlez le pouls. Si vous ne sentez rien, quelque soit la cause, noyade, arrêt cardiaque, vous devez immédiatement commencer le massage. A l'aide de votre index et de votre pouce que vous écartez comme ceci, vous prenez les repères nécessaire pour repérer l'endroit où poser votre paume. **dit-il en leur montrant comment faire.** Une fois que c'est fait, vous joignez les mains l'une sur l'autre et commencez le massage, bras bien tendus et en utilisant le poids de votre corps et non vos muscles. Ça vous évitera de vous fatiguer si vous devez masser longtemps ou si vous êtes assez frêle. Quand vous massez, vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire le bouche à bouche, mais il faut que le massage soit bien fait.**

Il leur fit alors la démonstration en comptant jusqu'à dix, tout en massant en rythme avant de faire deux insufflations. Il répéta la procédure deux fois avant de s'arrêter et de relever la tête vers eux.

**_Des questions ?**

Katniss avait écouté avec attention. Cela lui semblait très compliqué, mais la chose qui l'embêtait le plus était qu'elle allait devoir faire cela avec Tyler. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être "intime" avec lui. Et puis la simple idée que les lèvres de Peeta allaient toucher celles de Brittany la rendait furieuse. Les lèvres de Peeta ne devaient se poser que sur les siennes, à elle !

**_J'ai une question**, dit-elle. **Vous ne disposez pas de mannequin pour les entraînements ?**

Voila qui réglerait bien le problème.

**_Non**, répondit Brittany avec un large sourire qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Katniss. **On n'a que le minimum ici pour l'instant. Tout est encore en chantier.**

Katniss se pinça les lèvres. Cette fille était bien trop jolie à son goût et elle était sortie avec le frère de Peeta et Peeta ressemblait physiquement à ses frères. Pas au détail près certes, mais Brittany devait sûrement aimer le physique des mâles de la famille Mellark. Elle ne devait pas être aveugle. Peeta était beau, bien batti, des yeux bleus a tomber, bien plus beaux que les siens d'ailleurs, un sourire à vous faire fondre et il était charmant, gentil, sans oublier un héro de la rébellion, un vainqueur de deux Hungers Games et cerise sur le gâteau, très riche.  
Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre quand elle vit Brittany prendre la main de Peeta et la fusilla du regard.

Elle avait déja ressentie ce genre d'émotions, elle s'en souvenait maintenant. Elle revoyait Johanna se huiler les seins devant Peeta. Se pouvait-il que, déjà à l'époque, elle éprouvait de la jalousie ?

Tyler s'approcha d'elle.

**_Bien, commençons.**

**_Je ne comprends pas**, lança-t-elle soudain.

**_Qu'y a-t-il ?**

**_Pourquoi je ne reproduis pas ce que vous venez de montrer avec Peeta?**

**_Eh bien parce qu'il faut d'abord vous entrainer avec quelqu'un qui de l'expérience pour vous apprendre correctement les gestes.** répondit-il sans se démonter.

Évidemment, la réponse était logique, mais ça n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait aimé entendre.  
Tyler et Brittany échangèrent un petit regard. Il décida de prendre Katniss par la taille pour la faire avancer vers le tapis de sol qu'il était disposé un peu plus loin.

Peeta regarda Katniss d'un air désemparé. Ces lèvres qu'il aimait tant allait devoir se poser contre celles de Tyler. Comment arriverait-il a supporter cette vision cauchemardesque ? Il sentait déjà la jalousie s'emparer de lui. Et pour ne rien arranger, Tyler était beau, grand et musclé. Quelque part, il lui rappelait Gale, son plus grand rival. Et si Katniss appréciait l'expérience ? Si le fait "d'embrasser" Tyler était une révélation pour elle et qu'elle voulait plus par la suite ? pensa-t-il en regardant Tyler s'allonger devant elle afin de jouer la victime, comme tout à l'heure.

**_Peeta, tu es prêt ?** lui demanda Brittany.

**_Hein ?**

**_Tu es prêt à commencer ? **répéta-t-elle en montrant le tapis du doigt.

**_Oh... Euh, oui... Oui, allons-y... **se força-t-il a dire.

**_Tu as retenu quoi faire ou tu veux que je te montre à nouveau ? **questionna Brittany.

**_Non, j'ai bien retenu, merci. **dit Peeta en ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter des regards vers Katniss.

Du coin de l'oeil, Katniss vit alors Peeta embrasser, enfin s'exercer à faire du bouche à bouche à la belle Brittany.

Elle était furieuse. Manifestement, il n'avait pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de saisir l'opportunité d'être intime avec la jeune femme. Pendant ce temps Tyler attendait.

**_Katniss, tu te souviens de ce qu'il faut faire ?** questionna-t-il avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était contrariée.

**_Ce ne sont que des exercices de bouche à bouche. Et puis, tu n'as rien à craindre, de vous deux, de ce que j'en ai vu dans les jeux, c'est lui qu'il avait l'air le plus amoureux.**

Elle prit ce qui se voulait être des paroles réconfortantes comme une immense gifle. De plus, Peeta ne l'aimait plus à présent et il cherchait à fonder une famille. Cette Brittany serait sûrement très contente de lui pondre deux ou trois gosses. Avec son large bassin, elle aurait la place.

La voix de Brittany retentit :

**_C'était excellent, recommence Peeta pour voir si ce n'était pas la chance du débutant.**

Pourquoi étaient-ils venus ici ? Ils étaient si bien tous seuls dans leur village de vainqueurs. Elle se maudit d'avoir voulu apprendre à nager à Peeta.

**_Bon Katniss, tu me le fais ce bouche à bouche ? **s'impatienta Tyler, mais la jeune femme, malgré son traitement, commençait à rebroyer du noir.

Certes, il faisait un peu effet donc, elle n'allait plus se mettre à pleurer ou tenter d'aller se cacher dans le vestiaire, mais les pensées négatives resurgissaient. A quoi cela servait qu'elle apprenne les gestes de secours, maintenant qu'il avait Brittany ? A rien. Bientôt, elle serait à nouveau toute seule.  
Son humeur déja pas bien brillante retomba. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi égoiste. Elle ne pensait décidément qu'à elle. Brittany était pourtant parfaite et elle avait connu sa famille. Il serait sans doute bien plus heureux avec elle qu'avec elle.

**_Oh Peeta, tu es vraiment doué ! **déclara Brittany.

Katniss se leva, laissa Tyler et s'approcha des deux autres.

**_Brittany, je peux te poser une question ? **demanda froidement Katniss.

**_Oui ?** dit-elle.

**_Tu veux des enfants ? Parce que Peeta lui en veut. **déclara-t-elle sèchement. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui lui avait prit de dire cela mais c'était sorti.


	17. Chapter 17

Je vois que vous êtes nombreuses à avoir appréciée la leçon de secourisme ^^ Mais elle n'est pas finie !

Merci les filles de toujours prendre le temps de vous exprimer, vous n'imaginez pas combien c'est plaisant de lire vos avis.

**Hime-Amande, Darling, Fan de Twilight, KatnissLjay, Rebekha, Titounette, Tentaculegirl67, Roxanedebergerac, Sahyadu2b** et **Cha9512**, on vous adore.

Alors, comment Brittany va réagir au sous-entendu, pas si sous-entendu que ça de Katniss ? Et Peeta, que va-t-il penser du comportement de sa dulcinée ? La leçon va-t-elle tournée en eau de boudin ? Mystère et boule de gomme ! lol

* * *

Brittany rougit furieusement alors que Peeta écarquillait les yeux, la bouche ouverte, littéralement estomaqué par les insinuations de celle qu'il aimait.

**_Je... C'est juste du bouche à bouche, Katniss... **balbutia Brittany, gênée.

Katniss réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire et ne savait plus où se mettre. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Tyler vint quelque peu énervé par son élève indiscipliné.

**_Katniss, il faudrait peut être commencer. Après tu pourras montrer à Peeta, combien tu maitrises le bouche à bouche !** lança-t-il, exaspéré.

Le coeur de Katniss bondit, elle sentit ses joues rougir quelque peu et se retourna rapidement pour se diriger vers le tapis de sol, faisant mine d'attendre Tyler. Ce dernier soupira et rejoignit son élève.

Peeta toujours étonné par ce qui venait de se passer, ne cessa de fixer Katniss jusqu'à qu'il la voit se pencher vers Tyler. Son cœur se mit alors à battre la chamade tandis qu'il anticipait le "baiser". Il serra les dents et détourna le regard quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent finalement. Il ne voyait pas la gêne et la maladresse de Katniss, non, lui tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était celle qu'il aimait entrain d'embrasser un autre que lui, comme le jour ou il l'avait surpris avec Gale.

**_Tyler est très professionnel et puis il fréquente une fille au district 4, tu sais...** expliqua Brittany en le voyant aussi contrarié.

**_Comment elle supporte le fait qu'il embrasse des filles lors des entraînements ? **s'enquit Peeta en leur jetant malgré tout des coups d'oeil de temps à autre.

**_Tu sais Katniss, je ne vais pas te mordre, vas-y plus franchement, parce que là si j'étais en danger, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu me sauverais. Allez recommence. **ordonna Tyler.

Katniss était encore perdue par sa reaction, mais si elle voulait en finir vite, il lui faudrait se concentrer, ce qu'elle fit en imaginant que la vie de Peeta en dépendait.

**_Bon, et si on passait à l'étape du massage cardiaque ?** proposa Peeta en voyant Katniss se pencher à nouveau sur Tyler.

**_On peut oui, puisque tu as réussi à reproduire le bouche à bouche. Tu te souviens comment faire ?**

**_Oui.**

**_Bien, alors commence.** conclut Brittany.

Peeta repéra avec l'écart entre son pouce et son index l'endroit où poser sa paume, puis il joignit les mains et bras tendus, fit semblant de masser. Ses mains tombaient évidemment pile entre les seins de Brittany, ce qui n'échappa pas à Katniss.

Elle fulminait de voir Peeta masser les énormes seins de cette fille. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu a deux reprises dévorer des yeux les gros seins de Johanna, elle soupçonnait le jeune homme d'avoir un faible pour les grosses poitrines. Or les siens étaient petits.

**_Il faut te concentrer Katniss. **dit Tyler qui voyait bien que son éléve avait la tête ailleurs. **Allez une dernière fois , c'était mieux déja.** Katniss se força donc à se concentrer sur Tyler.

Ce dont elle ne se doutait pas, c'est que Peeta n'était pas meilleur qu'elle, niveau concentration, mais il donnait mieux le change.

**_Bon sang, mais il va la faire recommencer combien de fois au juste ? **s'ennerva-t-il finalement en cessant le massage.

**_Katniss, si tu veux bien arreter de regarder Peeta et Brittany, je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Il n'y a aucun doute que tu es folle amoureuse de lui.**

Katniss fronça les sourcils et se pinça les lèvres.

**_Je ne les regarde pas**, osa-t-elle dire avant de replonger sa tête en avant pour le bouche à bouche, contre toute attente pour Tyler qui ne lui avait pas demander de recommencer.

Peeta qui l'avait vu faire se leva brusquement.

**_Faut que j'aille aux toilettes. **annonça-t-il soudain.

Brittany le dévisageait d'un air surpris, mais réussit à lui montrer la direction du bout du doigt.

À peine Peeta fut-il entré dedans qu'il donna un violent coup de poing contre le mur pour passer sa rage. Heureusement, ce n'était pas du béton, ni le visage de Tyler, comme il l'imaginait quelque part dans son esprit, mais du simple contre-plaqué, si bien qu'il le transperça comme du beurre. Quand il retira sa main, elle saignait un petit peu, à cause des débris qui l'avaient transpercés, mais rien de grave. Il soupira et se passa finalement de l'eau sur le visage avant de ressortir quelques instants plus tard.

A la sortie il vit Katniss, Brittany et Tyler.

**_C'était quoi ce bruit ? **demanda Brittany, soucieuse.

Quant à Tyler, lui il décida d'entrer dans les toilettes des hommes et à la vision du mur démoli, il s'écria :

**_Mais ca ne va pas ? Nos installations toutes neuves ? Peeta, qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?**

Katniss se raidit. Elle pensa immédiatement que Peeta avait eu un flashback.

**_Non laisse, Tyler**, fit-elle en l'empêchant d'avancer vers le jeune homme, craignant pour sa sécurité. Elle s'approcha de Peeta avec prudence.

**_Ce n'est pas réél Peeta. Tu es au district 12, tu t'appelles Peeta Mellark, tu es en sécurité. Nous sommes au centre de secourisme.**

**_Je n'ai pas eu de flashback, Katniss. **la coupa-t-il avant de se tourner vers Tyler et d'ajouter sans donner plus d'explications : **Je rembourserai les dégâts. On peut reprendre maintenant ? J'aimerais bien en finir avec ce brevet.**

**_Comment ça tu n'as pas eu de flashbacks ?** demanda Katniss, confuse.

Peeta soupira lourdement. Fallait-il lui faire un dessin ?

**_C'est quoi ces histoires de flashback ?** intervint Brittany, aussi perdue que Tyler dans leur discussion.

**_Peeta a été conditionné pour me hair et me tuer par le Capitole**, commença Katniss mais elle n'avait pas envie de s'étaler. **Peeta, si tu n'as pas eu de flashback, alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête ? Cette violence ce n'est pas toi. Ça me fait peur Peeta... **avoua-t-elle, en panqiue.

Parce que si il n'avait pas eu de flashback, elle craignait que l'autre Peeta recommence à gagner du terrain que les cachets ne fasse plus effet. Instinctivement, cette fois, elle fit un pas en arrière.

Peeta se rendit alors compte que ce simple accès de jalousie effrayait bien plus la jeune femme qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il s'empressa de s'expliquer afin de la rassurer.

**_Tu n'as pas a avoir peur, Katniss... J'ai juste...**

Il s'arrêta un instant et se demanda pour la première fois, s'il ne devait pas lui mentir, car il ne se voyait pas lui dire qu'il était jaloux. Ça reviendrait à admette qu'il l'aime, ce qui n'était pas un problème en soit, mais c'est le fait qu'il craignait la réaction de Katniss. Il savait qu'elle serait capable de fuir et de l'eviter comme la peste s'il la brusquait trop, surtout devant témoins.

**_C'est vrai, j'ai eu un flashback, mais je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter... **lâcha-t-il finalement à regret de devoir lui mentir aussi effrontément.

Katniss blêmit devant l'aveux. Les larmes menaçaient de couler.

**_Dès que l'on rentre, on appelle le Dr Aurélius pour qu'il revoit ta médication.**

Elle s'aperçut alors que la main de Peeta saignait.

**_Tu es blessé. **Elle tourna la tête vers Tyler et Brittany qui soudain étaient un peu effrayé et très mal à l'aise. **Où est la pharmacie ? Il faut soigner ça. **En voyant la réponse hésitante des deux secouristes, elle ajouta : **Je vais le soigner.**

**_Juste dans la salle d'à côté... **l'informa Tyler, soulagé malgré lui de pas avoir à approcher Peeta. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait encore faire ?

Katniss emmena Peeta dans la salle indiquée. Elle se saisit des produits : pansements, désinfectants, malgré tout sa main tremblait. Elle était inquiète, très inquiète.

**_Montre ta main**, dit-elle.

**_C'est rien, Katniss. Juste quelques éraflures, je peux le faire moi-même... **

**_ Non je vais le faire. **Elle insista et prit soin de sa main qu'elle désinfecta avec douceur.** On ferait mieux de rentrer. C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Je veux que tu appelles le Dr Aurélius dès qu'on sera rentré.**

**_Non. Je tiens à terminer ça d'abord. Je n'ai aucune envie de revenir ici une deuxième fois. **avoua-t-il franchement.

Elle ne comprenait pas le jeune homme. C'est lui qui avait insisté pour venir et là, il sous entend que c'est un calvaire pour lui.

**_Fais comme tu veux, mais je doute que Brittany et Tyler soit prêts à continuer après ce qu'on vient de leur révèler. En tout cas moi je rentre. **

Katniss n'avait qu'une envie c'était d'appeler le Dr Aurélius au plus vite.

**_Katniss, s'il te plait... Tout ça n'aura servi à rien si on rentre maintenant...** la supplia Peeta en la retenant de sa main bandée alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'éloigner.

**_ On pourra revenir. **dit Katniss avec fermeté.

Peeta la relâcha en soupirant et se leva avant de sortir sans un mot.

Katniss rangea le matrériel et rejoignit Peeta, Tyler et Brittany.

**_Je crois qu'il est préférable que l'on rentre**, annonça-t-elle.** Si ça ne vous dérange pas, on reviendra un autre jour. **

Brittany et Tyler acceptèrent, mais Brittany s'inquiétait un peu pour Peeta. Après tout, il n'était pas un étranger pour elle.

**_Je ne savais pas Peeta... Ce qui t'était arrivé.**

**_Je sais. T'en fait pas, ça ira.** la rassura-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Katniss voyait bien que Peeta était déçu, mais elle était persuadée que la meilleur chose à faire était de rentrer. Une fois à la maison, elle ne perdit pas de temps.

**_Peeta, tu dois appeler le Dr Aurélius.**

**_C'est bon, Katniss. Pas la peine de faire un drame avec ce qui s'est passé. **dit-il, exaspéré qu'elle insiste autant, sachant surtout qu'il n'avait pas eu de flashback et que son traitement fonctionnait parfaitement.

**_Tu ne peux pas prendre ce qui vient de se passer par dessus la jambe. **

Du coup, elle se saisit du téléphone et commença a composer le numéro du Dr Aurélius. Celui ci décrocha rapidement.

**_Allô Docteur, c'est Katniss. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Peeta. Il a eu un flashback. Il a même démoli un mur en tapant dessus**, se dépêcha-t-elle de dire. **Je vous le passe. **

Peeta lui fit les gros yeux en prenant le combiner avant de répondre en montant s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il souhaitait mettre les points sur les "i" sans que Katniss n'entendent quoi que ce soit.

**_Bonjour Docteur.**

Katniss, elle se rongeait les ongles en attendant dans le salon.

**_Peeta, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qui a déclenché le flashback ? **demanda le docteur.

**_Je n'ai pas eu de flashback. J'ai menti à Katniss.** avoua-t-il, honteux.

Peeta ne pouvait pas le voir mais Le Dr Aurélius était stupéfait.

**_Comment ça ?**

Le jeune homme se décida alors à tout lui raconter. Depuis l'idée d'apprendre à nager, jusqu'au centre de secourisme et la réaction violente qu'il avait eu en la voyant faire du bouche à bouche à un autre.

**_Vous savez maintenant pourquoi j'ai dû lui mentir. Si je lui avais balancé que j'étais jaloux parce que je suis fou amoureux d'elle et que je ne supportais pas de la voir embrasser un autre que moi, elle aurait détalé et m'aurait évité comme la peste.** conclut Peeta après son récit.

**_Et elle aurait eu raison**, confirma le Dr Aurélius quelque peu soucieux. **Peeta, il n'y a peut etre pas eu de flashback, mais penses-tu que ta réaction était raisonnable ? Tu venais juste de rencontrer vos secouristes. Que se serait-il passé si ça avait le jeune homme dont tu m'as parlé, Gale ?**

Peeta se raidit à la mention de son rival de toujours.

**_Je suppose que c'est sûrement lui qui aurait reçu mon poing**, avoua le jeune homme sans détour.

**_Tu vois qu'il y a tout de même un problème, n'est ce pas ? **dit calmement le Dr Aurélieus.

**_J'ai toujours été jaloux de Gale, ce n'est pas nouveau.** rétorqua Peeta, tendu.

**_Oui bien sur, je n'en doute pas, mais tu ne cédais pas à la violence. Et puis ce jeune secouriste vous ne le connaissiez même pas. Tu as démoli un mur, qu'il soit en contre plaqué n'a pas grande importance.**

**_Où voulez-vous en venir au juste ? Vous pensez comme Katniss, que j'ai besoin de plus fortes doses de médicaments, c'est ça ?**

**_Je pense que ta réaction était un peu inquiétante et disproportionnée. Que c'est un mal être plus profond. Un manque de confiance en toi et bien sur, ton conditionnement est aussi responsable, mais la vérité derrière tout cela est aussi que tu as réagis si violemment parce que tu n'as pas confiance en Katniss. Tu as cru qu'elle pouvait tombé amoureuse de cet inconnu. Est ce que c'est le genre de Katniss ? Non, mais est ce que ca serait le genre de la Katniss que le Capitole t'as implanté dans le cerveau ? A ton avis ?**

Peeta comprit où le spécialiste voulait en venir. Katniss avait donc bien des raisons de s'inquiéter.

**_Donc je représente encore un danger pour elle, malgré mon traitement.** conclut difficilement Peeta en se laissant tomber sur le lit, dépité.

**_Disons, qu'il faut que tu réapprennes à avoir un peu plus confiance en elle et en toi aussi. Je pense que ta médication est suffisante. Essaye d'être plus honnête avec elle et je te conseille d'aller aussi lui demander ce qu'elle a pensé de ce secouriste. Il faut freiner toute forme de paranoia. Peut être, devrais-tu également lui poser les questions qui te tracassent et reprendre le jeu du reel, pas réel. **conseilla le docteur

**_D'accord...**

**_Très bien, est ce que tu peux me passer Katniss maintenant ? J'aimerais savoir comment elle va. **

Peeta appela la jeune femme qui monta aussitot encore inquiète. Elle se saisit du combiné et dit, alors qu'il sortait de la chambre.

**_Allô Docteur ? Alors c'est grave ?**

Le docteur émit un petit rire, amusé par l'empressement de la jeune femme.

**_Non, Katniss. Il n'y a rien de grave. Peeta a juste besoin d'être rassuré et je lui disais justement que ce serait bien de reprendre le jeu du réel ou pas avec toi. Alors s'il te pose des questions, n'hésite pas à lui répondre, ça l'aidera beaucoup. Et sinon, parle moi de toi. Comment te sens-tu ?**

**_Ca va. Je prends mes médicaments. Je suis moins fatiguée et j'arrive mieux à controler mes émotions et mes pensées négatives. J'ai repris un peu de poids.** confia-t-elle timidement.

Elle n'aimait pas parler d'elle.

**_C'est très bien tout ça ! Et comment se passe la colocation avec Peeta ?**

**_Très bien. On prend soin l'un de l'autre comme on l'a toujours fait. Mais, j'avoue que j'ai eu peur aujourd'hui.**

**_Peeta m'a dit que vous passiez votre brevet de secourisme quand ça s'est passé ? Toi tu étais avec un jeune homme et lui, une jeune fille, c'est ça ? **dit le Dr Aurélius afin de connaître le point de vue de Katniss sur les récents évènements.

**_Oui, Brittany et Tyler. On passe notre brevet parce que Peeta veut apprendre à nager et après tout ce qui s'est passé. Il vaut mieux... Connaitre les gestes qui sauvent.**

**_Donc l'idée vient de toi ?**

**_Oui, mais en même temps, il a beaucoup insisté aussi pour y aller.**

**_Je vois. D'après toi, qu'est-ce qui a déclenché la réaction de Peeta ? **

**_Je n'en ai aucune idée.** dit Katniss en toute sincérité.** Il était affalé sur Brittany, absorbé par ses seins quand soudain il s'est levé et il est parti vers les toilettes et puis on a entendu du bruit.**

Le Docteur qui buvait une tasse de thé à l'autre bout du fil manqua de s'étouffer.

**_Mais... Tu en es sûre ? Je croyais que c'était une leçon de secourisme ? **dit-il, confus.

**_Oui, mais la Brittany voyez vous, elle était toute mielleuse avec lui, et Peeta... Bref. **

Elle ne voulait pas parler de cela.

**_Je vois. Et toi, tu faisais quoi au même instant ?**

**_J'essayais de faire du bouche à bouche à Tyler, mais je n'étais pas trés douée et on a du recommencer plusieurs fois. Par contre comme d'habitude, Peeta, lui n'a eu aucun mal à pratiquer et exceller dans cet exercice, si ça peut vous aider de le savoir... **dit-elle avec une voix pincée.

Le Docteur Aurélieus comprit pourquoi Peeta avait réagit aussi excessivement. A force de les voir recommencer encore et encore le même geste, il avait été poussé à bout.

**_Oui, ça m'aide beaucoup, je te remercie. Je vais te laisser, je rappellerai dans quelques jours. En attendant, essaie d'aider Peeta à se détendre. Discute avec lui, rassure-le sur toi et tes intentions, il en a besoin.**

**_Très bien.** dit Katniss sans bien comprendre pourquoi il fallait qu'elle le rassure sur ses intentions et surtout lesquelles.

Elle raccrocha et descendit pour rejoindre Peeta qui se trouvait en pleine reflexion sur le canapé du salon...


	18. Chapter 18

Voici la suite comme promis.

Désolée, je ne pourrai pas être longue, car demain j'enchaîne ma troisième journée de 12h et je suis crevée !

Alors merci à vous toutes pour vos commentaires qui nous ont bien fait rire d'ailleurs. On adore votre engouement pour notre histoire et on espère qu'elle continuera de vous plaire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et à très vite !

* * *

Après avoir raccroché avec le docteur Aurélius, Katniss était descendu rejoindre Peeta et le vit assis sur le canapé du salon, en pleine réflexion. Elle s'installa près de lui et se blottit dans ses bras.

**_Il m'a dit... Tu sais... Pour le réel ou pas réel. Si c'est dont tu as besoin, on recommencera ce "jeu".** dit-elle d'une voix pleine de tendresse.

Peeta la serra un peu plus contre lui en passant son bras autour d'elle et posa sa tête contre le sommet de la sienne. Il décida par la même occasion de mettre en pratique les conseils du docteur.

**_Comment tu as trouvé Tyler ? **demanda-t-il directement. Il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il se rassure.

**_Gentil mais lourd. Et en plus il n'a pas vraiment de patience pour un instructeur. **répondit-elle en roulant des yeux.

**_Et physiquement ?** poursuivit Peeta.

Katniss fut étonnée de la question.

**_Euh..**

Elle se mit a réfléchir parce qu'elle n'avait pas fait plus attention que ça au jeune homme, trop occupé à regarder Peeta et Brittany.

**_Ouais, rien de spécial. Comparé à Finnick qui vient du même district, y a pas photo, Finnick gagne. Enfin gagnait.. **fit-elle tristement. **Par contre, je me demande si la drague lourde fait partie de l'éducation dans ce district. **

Elle hésitait à poser les mêmes questions à Peeta au sujet de Brittany. Elle s'était déja bien ridiculiser avec sa question et n'avait pas vraiment envie de recommencer.

**_Tu l'as trouvé lourd ? Je veux dire, ça ne t'a pas fait de l'effet ce qu'il a dit et son... Bouche à bouche ? **insista Peeta, pour en avoir le coeur net.

**_Tu ne l'as pas trouvé lourd toi ? Sérieux, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que "je suis pompier et vous êtes la fille du feu". Comment ça son bouche à bouche ? **

Elle ne comprenait pas la question.

**_Ben, je vous ai vu recommencer plusieurs fois, comme si... Comme si vous y preniez plaisir...** grimaça-t-il, dégoûté à ce souvenir.

**_Plaisir ?** s'écria Katniss. **C'est une blague ? J'y arrivais pas surtout ! Par contre toi, j'ai vu qu'elle savait te motiver Brittany.** lança-t-elle soudain.

**_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? **questionna Peeta, tout aussi confus qu'elle tout à l'heure.

Katniss leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se détacha de lui et commença à prendre l'intonation de Brittany

**_«Oh Peeeeeta... Tu es douée, recommencons pour voir si ce n'était pas la chance du débutant !». Et tu t'es bien empressé de lui montrer quel expert tu étais en la matière.**

Peeta fronça les sourcils avant d'esquisser un sourire.

**_Tu es jalouse ?**

**_Jalouse de quoi ?** fit Katniss sentant son coeur s'accélérer. **De ses gros seins ?** ajouta-t-elle sans refléchir.

**_Oh bon sang... Tu es jalouse ! J'arrive pas à le croire, Katniss Everdeen, la fille la plus incroyable que je connaisse est jalouse d'une secouriste ! **dit Peeta aux anges.

Elle se sentait prise au piège. Elle s'éloigna de lui pour aller à l'autre bout du canapé. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire et en plus ça l'amusait.

_**Et dire que je croyais être le seul...** souffla-t-il pour lui-même avant de rigoler. **Katniss, Brittany a peut-être des gros seins, mais je m'en fiche complètement ! Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est ce brevet pour qu'on puisse aller nager rien que tous les deux...** expliqua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle et en lui prenant la main.

**_Ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais bien que tu es attiré par ce genre d'atouts. C'est pas la première fois que je constate l'effet que ça a sur toi. **dit-elle toujuors d'une humeur maussade.

**_Tu parles de Johanna ? Allons, Katniss... Elle s'est huilé les seins juste sous mes yeux, c'est normal que ça ne m'ait pas échappé ! Je suis un mec après tout, mais crois moi, ce n'est pas avec ces filles que j'ai envie de passer tout mon temps !**

Elle retira sa main de celle de Peeta.

**_Non, juste les peloter ça te suffit.** claqua-t-elle en se remémorant ses mains contre la poitrine de Brittany. **Les mecs sont des obsédés, je m'en rends bien compte et Peeta Mellark n'est pas différent.**

**_Je ne les pelotais pas, je m'entraînais au massage cardiaque ! Toi par contre, tu te gênais pas pour embrasser Tyler à en perdre haleine ! **rétorqua-t-il, vexé.

Katniss équarquilla les yeux.

**_C'était le but ! **rétorqua t'elle en premier, puis elle ajouta. **Pourquoi t'arrêtes pas de me poser des questions sur Tyler ? **Mais tout à coup, elle comprit. **Serais-tu jaloux de Tyler, Peeta ?**

Peeta rougit, mais refusa de saisir l'occasion pour admettre la vérité, encore blessé dans son orgueil de mâle.

**_Pourquoi je serais jaloux de lui ?**

Katniss réfléchit. Peeta marquait un point. Pourquoi serait-il jaloux de Tyler ? Elle, elle pouvait être jalouse de Brittany, elle était belle, elle était bien proportionnée, une belle poitrine, une belle peau sans brulures... Mais Peeta n'avait rien à envier à Tyler. Il était beaucoup plus beau et craquant que lui.

**_Ok, j'admets, tu n'as pas à être jaloux de Tyler. Tu n'as rien a lui envier.**

Peeta ne put cacher sa surprise, si bien qu'il rétorqua spontanément :

**_Et pourquoi j'aurais rien à lui envier ? Il est beau, athlétique, grand et il n'a pas été amputé, lui. Oh ! Et j'allais oublier le plus important, il a encore toute sa tête et n'a pas besoin de fichues pilules pour l'aider à se contrôler.**

Elle s'approcha de lui.

**_Tu n'es pas sérieux Peeta ? Personne ne peut rivaliser avec toi. Tu es l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse. Le plus déterniné, le plus gentil. Personne d'autre n'aurait réussi à surmonter tout ce par quoi tu es passé. Et tu es tout aussi athlétique que lui, certes moins grand mais extremment bien proportionné. Tu es plus beau que Tyler, tu as aussi un plus joli sourire, la couleur de tes yeux est milles fois plus belle. Crois moi quand je dis que tu n'as rien à lui envier. Des Tyler, ça court les rues, mais des Peeta, il n'y en a qu'un.**

Le jeune homme avait frémit face à ses paroles rassurantes et pleines de détermination. Tout le long, il n'avait pu détacher ses yeux des siens et à la fin, c'est naturellement qu'un de ces magnifiques sourires que Katniss affectionnaient tant, étira son doux visage. Il souleva une de ses mains et lui caressa tendrement le visage.

**_On ne m'avait jamais dit d'aussi belles choses... Je ne savais pas que tu me trouvais beau. **ajouta-t-il pour la taquiner.

Katniss appréciat le doux contact de la main de Peeta sur son visage.

**_Je t'ai toujours trouvé beau, **admit-elle.** Même bien avant les jeux. Et sur le chariot lors de nos premiers jeux, je t'ai trouvé éblouissant. Tu aurais mérité le surnom de Garçon du feu aussi.**

**_C'était toi la plus éblouissante ce jour-là. Tu l'as toujours été d'ailleurs, tu éclipses toutes les autres filles. Il pourrait y avoir des milliers de Johanna et de Brittany, moi je ne vois et je ne verrai toujours que toi, Katniss. **dit-il, le regard plongé dans le sien.

Elle se mit à rougir. Son coeur battait la chamade. Venait-il lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Ca y ressemblait. Elle le fixait intriguée sans rien dire.

Peeta hésita à poursuivre. Il sentait qu'une occasion venait de se présenter et qu'il devait la saisir. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il fut interrompu par trois petits coups portés à la porte.

**_Qui ça peut être a cette heure-ci ? **demanda Katniss

**_J'en sais rien, je vais voir.** dit Peeta en se levant.

Il jeta un regard à travers le rideau de la fenêtre et aperçut une jeune femme vêtue d'un tailleur haut en couleur juste devant la porte d'entrée. Elle venait du Capitole visiblement. Il regarda alors un peu plus loin et vit ce qui ressemblait à une équipe de télévision.

**_Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ici ? Je leur ai pourtant dit non !** pesta Peeta.

Katniss n'avait pas bougé du canapé.

**_Qu'est ce que tu dis ?** Elle avait entendu Peeta marmonner. **C'est qui ?**

**_Personne d'important. On va juste attendre qu'ils s'en aillent.**

Katniss fronça les sourcils. Elle se leva et alla vers la porte.

**_Qu'est ce que ? **

Elle regarda par le judas. Des journalistes du capitol. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

**_ Des journalistes du Capitole ! **s'écria-t-elle .

**_Oh vous êtes là ! **Dit la voix de la journaliste derrière la porte.

Sans attendre Katniss se saisit de son arc et ouvrit en grand la porte. Elle décocha une fléche qui frola la jeune femme et passa entre les deux caméraman.

**_Foutez le camp, ou la prochaine c'est en pleine tête !** hurla-t-elle

**_Katniss !** s'alarma Peeta en s'interposant entre elle et ses cibles potentielles qui reculaient déjà, paniqués.

**_Nous voulons juste vous inteviewer pour donner des nouvelles de vous à la population de Panem, Mademoiselle Everdeen.** expliqua la journaliste malgré sa peur.

Katniss ne se demonta pas et contourna Peeta, lacha son arc et décocha un magistrale coup de poing à la jeune journalistes qui s'écroula par terre.

**_Mon Dieu !** s'écria Peeta en allant aider la pauvre femme.** Est-ce que ça va ? Rien de cassé ? **

**_N-non, je ne crois pas...** balbutia cette dernière en se tenant la joue.

**_Je suis terriblement confus, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris... Vous feriez mieux de partir... **

**_Oui, je crois... **acquiesça la femme en marchant vers son équipe avant qu'un des hommes ne viennent la soutenir en lançant un regard meurtrier vers les deux amants maudits.

Peeta lui, attrapa le bras de Katniss et la ramena à l'intérieur sans ménagement avant de claquer la porte, l'air furibond.

**_Mais ça va pas la tête ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de la frapper ?**

**_Et eux ? Qu'est ce qui leur prend de venir encore nous harcelé apres tout ce qu'on a subi ? **hurla Katniss.

**_Ce n'était pas une raison pour les agresser comme tu l'as fait ! Ils ne font que leur travail, Katniss !**

**_J'en ai rien à faire. Au moins ca leur passera l'envie de revenir.**

Peeta secoua la tête, incrédule.

**_J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies frappé cette femme.**

**_Ce que je n'arrive pas à croire moi, c'est qu'ils ont osé venir ! Au moins, ils ont eu un scoop "Le geai moqueur est toujours folle" !**

**_Normal qu'ils pensent ça quand tu agis de cette manière !**

**_Ca m'arrange, comme ça il nous fouteront la paix.**

**_J'abandonne. **soupira en montant à l'étage.

**_Je ne comprends pas ton comportement. **commença-t-elle en le suivant. **Tu voulais répondre à leur question toi, c'est ça ? Tu veux recommencer le petit jeu des amants ****maudits ? Pas moi ! J'ai donné, j'en ai assez ! Je veux qu'on me foute la paix et je chasserai tout ceux qui oseront s'approcher !**

**_Pour ta gouverne, j'allais simplement attendre qu'ils s'en aille ! Je sais que ça a été un vrai calvaire pour toi de prétendre m'aimer, mais cette femme ne méritait pas ton poing dans la figure ! **rétorqua Peeta, furieux.

**_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Et ils ne seraient jamais partis ! On est la poule aux oeufs d'or pour eux. Tu leur as dit de ne pas venir, à leurs risques et périls.**

Peeta ne répondit rien et s'allongea sur le lit en lui tournant le dos.

Pourtant Katniss n'avait pas l'intention de s'arreter là. Elle s'assit sur le lit à coté de lui.

**_Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?**

**_Parce que j'aurais beau protesté, tu penseras toujours avoir raison.**

**_Vas-y ? Parle. Je t'écoute !**

**_Ce n'est plus nécessaire.** dit Peeta, boudeur.

**_Bah voyons. **fit-elle en croisant les bras.

Soudain, la voix d'Haymitch retentit

**_C'est quoi ce bordel ? J'ai une journaliste amochée dans mon salon.**

**_Je te laisse t'expliquer avec lui.** dit Peeta sans bouger de son lit.

**_On est dans la chambre Haymitch. Monte. **

Le mentor soupira. Il arriva à peine une minute plus tard.

**_Bon alors. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? **

**_On leur a dit de pas venir, ils sont venus et bien ils ont vus ! **rala Katniss.

**_Ne tourne pas autour du pot.** la réprimanda Peeta sans pouvoir se retenir de parler. **Elle a frappé cette pauvre femme.**

**_Je me doutais bien que c'était toi, Katniss qui l'avait frappé. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que je n'ai pas trouvé un des deux caméramans avec une fleche dans la jambe. C'est pas trop ton style de donner des coups. **

**_J'ai bien été obligé, Peeta me bouchait la vue pour tirer. **

**_En tout cas, tu l'as pas loupé. Elle a appelé son éditeur pour dire qu'elle rentrait par le premier train.** dit-il fièrement.

Comme Katniss, Haymitch ne supportait pas les journalistes. Et il n'avait aucune compassion pour cette femme qui avait des allures d'Effie.

Peeta se redressa en les dévisageant d'un air outré.

**_Et tu l'encourages en plus !**

**_Bien sur ! Quoi ne me dis pas que tu voulais faire la première pages des magazines et passer aux 20h ?** questionna Haymitch.

**_Non, mais agresser des gens n'étaient pas non plus dans mes intentions !**

**_Mais Peeta, ils vous agressent aussi ! Peut être pas physiquement mais moralement. Pour une fois, chérie, tu as parfaitement agis. J'aurais été avec toi, je leur aurais sorti mon poignard des grandes occasions. D'ailleurs, t'aurais du me voir asperger son probable nez cassé avec de l'alcool a 90° !** Il se mit à rire.

Peeta se laissa retomber sur le lit en levant les yeux au ciel. Ces deux là se ressemblaient bien trop à son goût parfois.

**_Haymitch, Monsieur Mellark, fait du boudin. Jusqu'a ce que tu viennes, il ne voulait pas me parler.**

Comme pour montrer que c'était à nouveau le cas, Peeta leur tourna à nouveau le dos en se plaçant sur le ventre.

**_Bon moi les problèmes de couple, j'ai donné. **fit Haymitch en partant.

Katniss se retrouva seule avec Peeta.

**_Et tu comptes me faire la gueule longtemps ?**

Peeta ne répondit pas.

La jeune femme était exaspérée, surtout qu'elle ne voyait pas le problème. Comme il était allongé sur le ventre, elle décida de monter à califourchon sur lui et lui massa la nuque pour tenter de l'amadouer.

Peeta mourrait d'envie de lui dire que ça ne servait à rien, qu'il lui parlerait quand il l'aurait décidé, mais ça reviendrait à lui parler. Et puis, les mains douces de Katniss sur lui...

Malgré ses caresses, aucun mot ne sortait de la bouche de Peeta.

**_Tu ne veux toujours pas me parler ?** demanda-t-elle

Le jeune homme, qui avait le visage tourné sur le côté, enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller pour toute réponse. Il savait que c'était puérile, mais il s'en fichait. Puisqu'elle avait Haymitch dans son camp, elle n'aurait qu'à lui faire la causette si elle tenait tant que ça à parler, pensa-t-il.

Katniss commençait à perdre patience.

_"Ce qu'il peut être têtu"_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle passa ses mains sous lui et s'allonga completement sur dos. Elle s'y sentait très bien, mais mis de coté cette pensée. Elle lui souffla à l'oreille :

**_C'est pas gentil de faire du boudin.**

Peeta frémit en la sentant s'allonger sur lui, tandis que son souffle chaud venait chatouiller sa peau et il sourit malgré lui. Malgré tout il ne disait rien. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

**_Bien, fais du boudin, des tonnes de boudin si ca te chante !**

Elle se leva et descendit du lit. Elle avait mieux a faire après tout, elle avait toujours son livre à continuer. Elle sortit donc de la chambre sans rien dire.

Peeta fut déçu qu'elle abandonne si vite, mais il ne la suivit pas pour autant et finit même par prendre sommeil.

Pendant ce temps, Katniss continua le livre et comme elle avait décidé qu'elle avait assez supplier Peeta. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé pour y dormir.


	19. Chapter 19

Navrée de ne pas avoir poster hier soir pour que vous ayez le chapitre ce matin (fichu décalage horaire aussi), mais j'étais vraiment trop crevée en rentrant du taff, mais comme on dit mieux vaut tard que jamais !

Merci à** Tesara, Titounette, Hime-Amande, Fan de Twilight, Tentaculegirl67, Diaboliqua, Darling, **toujours aussi fidèles, on vous adore les filles. Et les petites nouvelles, **Alexaminou** et** Voldinette** ! Nous sommes ravies de vous accueillir ici et espérons que comme les autres, l'évolution de notre histoire continuera de vous emballer.

Passons donc à ce qui vous intéresse. Nous pensons que ce chapitre devrait particulièrement plaire à certaines d'entre vous, elles se reconnaitront ^^ Attention, ce n'est qu'un début, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part lol Nous n'en diront pas plus alors bonne lecture !

* * *

Katniss se réveilla alors que le soleil n'était pas encore vraiment levé. Elle avait mal dormi. Comme il était tôt, c'était l'idéal pour aller à la chasse. Elle laissa une petite note sur la table de la cuisine pour Peeta.

Le jeune homme lui aussi n'avait pas bien dormi. Quand il descendit au rez-de-chaussée, il soupira en lisant la note rapide et concise de Katniss. "A la chasse". Il se fit donc un chocolat chaud et se mit ensuite aux fourneaux pour assurer ses livraisons du jour.

Katniss avait tuée deux écureuils et cueillit des mûres et des framboises. Elle décida de rentrer, tenaillée par la faim. Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte, Peeta n'était pas là. Probablement parti en livraison. Elle monta à l'étage pour prendre une douche et ne prit pas la peine de fermer la porte. Elle était seule de toute façon.

Peeta qui était sur le chemin du retour, entra quelques minutes après elle. N'entendant aucun bruit, car Katniss était entrain de se savonner, il cru encore être seul. Transpirant à cause des activités de la matinée, il monta à l'étage afin de prendre une bonne douche. Il se déshabilla tout en marchant vers la salle de bain et y entra sans prêter attention à Katniss déjà présente, trop occupé à prendre garde à ne pas tomber tandis qu'il se penchait pour enlever son boxer.

Katniss était entrain de se shampooigner les cheveux tranquillement lorsqu'elle vit la porte de la cabine de douche s'ouvrir révélant un Peeta complétement nu. Elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement et équarquilla les yeux ne comprenant pas bien ce qui se passait. Dans un réflexe, alors qu'elle était encore sans voix, ses yeux se posèrent sur la virilité de Peeta et c'est quand elle apperçut cette dernière se dresser soudain fièrement devant elle, qu'elle vit la porte se refermer brutalement.

Pris au dépourvu lui aussi et par pur réflexe, les yeux de Peeta avaient balayé le corps de la jeune femme. Comme si la scène avait duré une heure, alors que ça n'était que quelques secondes, il avait même eu le temps de noter que ses seins étaient loin d'être aussi petits qu'elle s'en plaignait. Quant au reste, eh bien, le corps de Peeta avait parlé pour lui. Il avait rougit furieusement et avait été encore plus gêné quand il avait remarqué l'endroit que les yeux de Katniss fixaient juste avant qu'il ne referme la porte de la cabine de douche avec empressement.

**_Mon Dieu ! Katniss, je... Je suis désolé... J'avais pas vu que... Y'avait pas de bruit, alors j'ai cru que... Excuse-moi.** balbutia-t-il rapidement en remettant son boxer avec cette érection qui n'arrangeait rien à la situation terriblement embarrassante.

Elle venait juste de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Il l'avait vu complétement nue et à sa vue, son sexe s'était raidi en quelques secondes à peine.

**_Je... Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer non plus**, balbutia-t-elle.

Elle fit couler l'eau sur elle et entendit Peeta sortir de la salle de bain. Elle sortie de la douche, se sécha, s'habilla et rejoignit Peeta dans la cuisine. Il était en train de ranger la table.

**_La douche est libre...** dit-elle en ne pouvant s'empécher de fixer l'entre-jambe du jeune homme pour voir ce qu'il en était.

Peeta s'en rendit évidemment compte et plaça instinctivement une main devant son entre-jambe, avec cette impression d'être encore nu devant elle. Il n'avait jamais été très pudique, mais il avait été tellement pris au dépourvu, qu'il n'avait pu que se sentir gêné alors que son corps réagissait sans vergogne.

**_Merci.** dit-il d'une voix pincée en s'empressant de regagner la salle de bain.

Il en sortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, vêtu et "soulagé", puis redescendit rejoindre Katniss.

**_Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'aurais dû vérifier si tu étais revenue. **s'excusa une nouvelle fois le jeune homme.

**_C'était embarrassant... **avoua-t-elle.

Pendant que Peeta était parti prendre sa douche, Katniss n'avait pas pu penser à autre chose. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un sexe masculin hors d'une image d'un livre de biologie. Elle se posait des questions, comme comment cela pouvait-il entrer dans le miniscule trou que la femme possédait ? Mais elle relativisa en pensant que si la femme arrivait à sortir un bébé de plusieurs kilos de là, ça ne devait pas etre trop difficile d'y faire entrer autre chose.

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de la chose en question. C'était étrange de voir Peeta dans un tel état. Elle n'avait pas encore décidé si cette nouvelle image lui plaisait ou non. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, la dite image ne quittait plus son esprit.

**_N'en parlons plus.** conclut-elle.

**_Oui, bonne idée.** acquiesça Peeta qui n'avait pas été mieux alors qu'il prenait sa douche.

Il avait rêvé un millier de fois de voir Katniss entièrement nue, mais si on lui avait dit un jour que ce serait chez lui et dans ces conditions...

Bon sang, elle était tellement belle comme ça, avec de la mousse dans les cheveux et sur son corps. Sa peau lui avait semblé si douce. Il n'aurait eu qu'à tendre la main pour la toucher, mais elle lui aurait certainement mis son poing dans la figure, comme à cette journaliste. Il n'avait donc eu d'autres choix que de refermer la porte et attendre de pouvoir se soulager quelques minutes plus tard dans cette même douche où il l'avait vu, sachant pertinemment que cette image reviendrait le hanter. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle avait pensé de son corps et si elle avait déjà vu un homme nu autre part que dans les livres d'école. Vu sa réaction, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas, mais il ne pouvait pas en être sûr.

Le ventre de Katniss se mit a gargouillé.

**_Tu as faim, Peeta ? Je pense que je vais me faire un oeuf dur. **

A ce dernier mot, l'image de Peeta dans toute sa gloire lui revint en pleine figure.

**_Hum, oui mais c'est un peu léger, non ?**

**_Oui...** fit-elle réveuse.** Tu veux quoi d'autre ? **

Elle commencait à rassembler les images de Peeta comme un puzzle. Elle l'avait vu torse nu au lac, puis elle commençait à connaitre les contoours de son dos et de ses cuisses et les fesses rebondies qu'il arborait et la dernière piece du puzzle s'était dévoilée ce matin. Elle sentit ses joues prendre feu et fut heureuse qu'elle ait le dos tourné.

**_J'en sais rien...** dit Peeta qui n'avait pas vraiment l'esprit là dessus lui non plus. **On a qu'à prendre une des pâtisseries avec ce qu'il reste de pains au fromage ? J'en referai demain.**

**_Bonne idée. **

Ils mangèrent en silence. L'épisode des journalistes était complètement oublié.

**_Qu'as tu prévu pour cet apres midi ? **demanda Katniss.

**_Rien de spécial.**

**_Je n'ai rien de prévu non plus. **

**_Tu veux qu'on s'occupe du jardin ? On pourrait planter d'autres choses ?**

**_Oui, mais il faudrait aller en ville acheter quelques plants d'abord. Ca t'ennuierait d'y aller seul ? Je profiterai pour faire une sieste. Le canapé n'était pas terrible... **confia-t-elle.

**_Pas de problème. **

Ils finirent de manger à nouveau en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, puis Peeta se leva et après avoir débarrassé et fait la petite vaisselle, partit en ville acheter le nécessaire.

Katniss alla s'allonger dans la chambre, contente que Peeta s'absente un peu. Elle n'arrivait pas a s'enlever de la tête le corps nu du garçon des pains. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle n'arrivait pas a chasser de sa tête cette image qui en plus, lui faisait ressentir une drole de sensation. Une sensation qu'elle avait déja ressentie une fois, lors d'un fougueux baiser sur la plage. Sauf que cette nuit là, c'était extrêmement plus fort.

Elle se remémora ce baiser dans ses moindres et détail et elle se rappela l'avoir senti ce soir là. La petite sensation était de retour, une petite étincelle qui l'ennuyait terriblement. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas partir et Peeta ne cessait de la titiller dans ses pensées. Elle se demandait aussi ce qu'il en était pour Peeta. Elle savait que le Peeta de la plage l'aimait et n'était pas surprise de son désir mais ce nouveau Peeta... Après tout il avait dit qu'il avait dévoré des yeux les seins de johanna parce qu'il était un mec... Et elle était nue devant lui et il était un mec. Il aurait peut être eu la même reaction avec une autre. Cette pensée ne lui plaisait pas. Comment allait-elle faire maintenant que le désir qu'elle avait éprouvé une fois pour Peeta commençait à revenir ? Elle soupira incappable de se reposer.

De son côté, Peeta aussi cogitait en marchant. Il avait toujours ressenti du désir pour Katniss et arrivait à le gérer plutôt bien, sauf lors des séances massages ou il avait l'impression de perdre tout contrôle face aux mains douces et étrangement expertes de Katniss. Mais à présent qu'il l'avait vu nue, comment ferait-il pour se contrôler ? Comment allait-il dissimuler l'effet qu'elle lui faisait si cette image d'elle lui revenait alors qu'il se trouve avec elle ? Après tout, ils passaient toutes leurs nuits ensemble et elle était souvent collée à lui, elle sentirait forcément quelque chose ! Peeta soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux, signe évident de son anxiété.

**_Peeta ! Salut !** lança Delly qu'il n'avait pas vu.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et l'aperçut.

**_Oh... Salut, Delly. **

**_Ca va ? **s'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

**_Oui, oui ça va. **mentit-il. **Et toi ?**

**_Je reviens de chez Thom, ils ont recu le materiel pour nos boutiques. Je suis impatiente.** confia-t-elle. **Les travaux commencent demain. Et toi, avec Katniss ça se passe comment ?**

**_Super. **répondit-il un peu trop vite. **C'est génial, les choses enfin pouvoir avancer au 12.**

**_Oui, je compte venir voir les travaux tous les jours. Tu ne m'as pas répondu pour Katniss... Y'a de l'eau dans le gaz ? D'habitude tu es intarrissable sur le sujet.**

**_Non, bien au contraire, c'est justement ça le problème... **soupira Peeta.

**_Raconte ! **l'encouragea Delly.

**_Tu ne veux pas savoir. Ce serait encore plus gênant pour toi que les massages.**

**_Oh allez, la dernière fois j'étais un peu de mauvaise humeur parce que tu ne me parlais que de ça, mais cette fois, c'est moi qui demande. Dis moi.**

**_Ok... Voilà, euh... Hier soir on s'est un peu disputés alors on a fait chambre à part. Enfin, je sais pas si c'était voulu, mais elle a dormi sur le canapé. Ensuite, elle m'a laissé un mot ce matin disant qu'elle allait à la chasse, alors moi j'ai préparé le pains et j'ai été faire mes livraisons. En revenant, je n'ai entendu aucun bruit, alors j'ai pensé être seul. Du coup, je suis monté prendre une douche et... J'ai pas vu que Katniss se douchait déjà, alors j'ai ouvert la cabine et... On était nus tous les deux. J'ai refermé aussi vite que j'ai pu, mais je crois qu'on a plus de secret l'un pour l'autre...** conclut-il en rougissant.

Delly se mit à rire.

**_Et alors, tu as aimé ce que tu as vu ? Et elle quelle a été sa réaction ?**

**_Si j'ai aimé ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? J'ai carrément eu une érection devant elle !** répondit spontanément Peeta avant de regarder autour d'eux d'un air gêné avant de reprendre. **Bref, elle, je sais pas trop... Après, j'ai remarqué qu'elle ne fixait que mon... Tu sais...** dit-il en essayant d'être explicite sans trop l'être, tant ça le l'embarrassait d'y repenser et surtout d'en parler à une fille, même si c'était sa meilleure amie.

Delly piqua quand même un fard.

**_Bon bah si elle fixait même après, c'est qu'elle avait peut etre envie de le revoir ! **plaisanta-t-elle. **En tout cas, elle ne t'a pas crié dessus ou n'a pas parue choquée. C'est plutot bon signe, non ? Elle ne t'a pas fuit non plus comme si tu étais un pervers. A mon avis, elle doit être aussi embarrassée que toi et peut être ça va l'obliger à te voir moins innocemment qu'avant ? Comme un homme qui la désire...**

**_Tu crois ? Je sais pas trop... Je me dis que sa réaction vient peut-être du fait qu'elle en avait jamais vu avant, que c'est de la simple curiosité...**

**_On en a tous vu un dans le livre de bio en classe, et puis même si c'était de la curiosité, c'est mieux que si elle te fuyait ou si elle se montrait indifférente.**

**_Ouais, mais comment je fais... Tu sais, si... Les images d'elle me reviennent ? J'ai peur que mon corps réagisse à nouveau... **

**_Ah oui... Bah ecoute, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de vivre à cause de ça. Si ça se reproduit, ça se reproduit, assume ! De toute façon après aujourd'hui, elle ne peut plus ignorer la chose. Tu te prends trop la tête, Peeta. Elle est venue vivre avec toi. Elle se plie en quatre pour toi, laisse-toi vivre, tu te prendras pas de râteau à ce niveau là, c'est sûr.**

**_D'accord... Merci Delly. **sourit finalement Peeta en l'embrassant sur la joue. **Faut que je te laisse, j'ai des plants à acheter pour notre jardin. On se voit bientôt.**

**_D'accord. Tu me raconteras comment ça s'est passé entre vous la prochaine fois ! **lança Delly.

**_Sans faute ! **répondit Peeta en s'éloignant.


	20. Chapter 20

Eh bien, eh bien ! Il vous faut pas grand chose pour vous enflammer les filles ! ^^

**Titounette, Diaboliqua, Ljay Odair, Tesara** et surtout **Darling ! **Que de réactions ! Sans oublier la petite nouvelle que nous accueillons, j'ai nommée **Katniss-Hunger** !

Ce chapitre sera moins piquant que le précédent, mais ne vous en faites pas, ça vient doucement mais sûrement, alors ne lâchez pas l'affaire ! ;-)

Bonne lecture et à demain !

* * *

Après avoir acheté différents plants, il retourna chez lui, impatient et anxieux à la fois, à l'idée d'être à nouveau seul avec Katniss.

**_Katniss ? Je suis de retour ! **dit-il en franchissant la porte cette fois, histoire de ne pas avoir d'autres "surprises".

Katniss avait finie par travailler sur le livre, c'était un bon moyen de chasser les idées bizarres qui l'assaillaient. Son coeur bondit lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Peeta. Il n'était pas parti bien longtemps, mais il lui avait manqué. Elle l'accueillit avec un large sourire.

**_Qu'as-tu acheté ? **demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Le cœur de Peeta se réchauffa en apercevant la jeune femme et c'est naturellement qu'il lui rendit son sourire.

**_Je ne te dirai pas. Tu auras la surprise lorsque ça aura poussé.** dit-il fièrement en venant poser un baiser sur sa joue, comme s'ils s'étaient séparés depuis des heures.

La jeune femme appréciait ses marques de tendresse et pensait qu'elle aimerait bien qu'il s'aventure à l'embrasser ailleurs que sur la joue. Même juste un petit baiser sur ses lèvres lui suffirait. Elle l'admettait, ça lui manquait terriblement, mais elle ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Les choses ne pouvaient pas redevenir comme avant, il le lui avait dit. Et puis comment réagirait-elle si soudain, il se mettait à l'embrasser passionnément ? Elle chassa bien vite cette pensée.

**_Je vais me changer. **dit-elle en montant rapidement les escaliers.

Elle eu un petit temps d'hésitation à mettre la tenue identique qu'elle avait portée la dernière fois pour le jardinage. Elle trouvait soudain que c'était un peu sexy, peut être parce qu'il l'avait vu nue et qu'elle se sentait un peu plus exposée. Puis, elle se souvint que la dernière fois, tout s'était passé normalement. Peeta était certes un mec comme il lui avait dit, mais elle n'avait pas les atouts des autres femmes, comme Brittany ou Johanna. En plus sa peau était brulée par endroit, elle cicatrisait très bien, mais ça faisait des différences de couleurs, comme des tâches.

Elle se demandait s'il avait eu le temps de voir toutes ses cicatrices et brûlures sur son corps lorsqu'il l'avait vu nue. Elle savait que Peeta avait les mêmes mais étrangement, ça ne lui avait pas sauté aux yeux. Peeta était beau. Décidément très beau, très mignon aussi. Elle secoua la tête. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se remette à le voir nu à nouveau dans sa tête. Elle se regardait dans la glace plus longuement que d'habitude, elle refit sa tresse deux fois à cause d'une mèche rebelle.

Ce n'était normalement pas son genre, mais elle voulait paraitre le moins négligé possible, même s'il l'avait vu avec un style plus proche du sans domicile fixe puant qu'autre chose auparavant. Elle n'avait jamais pris autant de temps pour se changer. Comme si avoir vu Peeta nu lui avait rendu insconciemment son image de femme par la même occasion.

Il faut bien l'avouer avec tout ce qui s'était passé, elle était devenue ces derniers mois bourrue et n'avait pas des attitudes féminines. Bien sur, elle avait toujours eu un peu des allures de garçon manqué, mais plus parce que les conditions l'exigeaient que par pure désintérêt des jolies tenues. Enfin, il y avait tout de même deux choses de sûres : Elle n'aimait pas se farder de maquillages, sa peau avait l'impression d'étouffer derrière les fards et les rouges à lèvres. Et l'autre : les haut talons. Une véritable torture pour les pieds.

Katniss n'était évidemment pas la seule à cogiter. Pendant ce temps, Peeta se remémorait sa discussion avec Delly et en vint à se demander quelle serait la réaction de Katniss si elle s'apercevait de son désir pour elle. Apparemment, l'épisode de la douche ne l'avait pas aidé à comprendre qu'il ne la voyait absolument pas comme une amie malgré ce qu'il avait put dire.

Mais si elle s'en apercevait dans d'autres circonstances ? Lors d'un massage par exemple, ou lorsqu'elle serait allongée contre lui la nuit ? Ce ne serait peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose après tout. Elle serait sûrement très étonnée et aurait envie de fuir, tel un animal apeuré, mais au moins elle saurait à quoi s'en tenir.

Peeta en venait à désirer que ce moment arrive, même si la crainte lui tenaillait le ventre en pensant à la réaction de la jeune femme et à la gêne qu'il ressentirait assurément face à son regard. Mais quand il pensait à l'éventualité qu'elle puisse être elle aussi attirée par lui, son coeur se mettait à battre la chamade.

Après tout, elle s'était montré très jalouse la veille, après leur séance d'entrainement au centre de secourisme. Il y avait donc une chance qu'elle soit elle aussi attirée par lui.

Elle redescendit et vit Peeta plongé dans ses pensés.

**_Je suis prête ! **annonça-t-elle. **Cette fois, c'est toi qui plante.**

**_Pourquoi ? J'adore te voir planter ! **protesta Peeta en se remémorant la jolie vue qu'il avait eu la dernière fois.

**_Parce que c'est ton tour cette fois. **dit-elle simplement.

Ils sortirent et arrivèrent dans dans "potager" de la maison de Katniss. Cette dernière regardait si il y avait dejà quelques signes de pousses, mais c'était encore trop tot.

**_Allez au boulot, Monsieur Mellark ! **lança-t-elle en souriant.

Le jeune homme ôta directement son t-shirt cette fois, puis attrapa la pioche pour faire de nouveaux trous dans la terre.

Katniss équarquilla les yeux, puis eu du mal à réprimer un sourire. Elle le regarda labourer tout en observant le mouvement des muscles des bras et du dos de Peeta. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce torse nu offert à son regard. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle dit :

**_Je vais chercher une bouteille d'eau.**

**_Bonne idée.** dit Peeta en essuyant son front dégoulinant de sueur.

Quand elle revint, il était accroupi et déposait soigneusement les plants dans la terre avant de les recouvrir d'un peu de terre.

Elle lui tendit une petite bouteille d'eau.

**_Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu plantes ? **

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'écouter sa réponse que le téléphone sonna.

**_Qui peut bien m'appeler chez moi ? **

Elle se releva et se précipita pour répondre.

**_Allo ?**

**_ Katniss, c'est Plutarch Heavensbee. **Elle soupira à ce nom. **Vous avez aggressé une de mes journalistes. **

**_On lui avait dit de ne pas venir. **rétorqua-t-elle.

**_Vous ne comprenez pas, ici tout le monde meurt d'envie de savoir ce que vous devenez, ça fait quelques mois... **

**_Eh bien, inventez, mentez. Je ne veux pas donner d'interviews. **

**_Donc, je peux dire que vous êtes enceinte de Peeta, mais que celui-ci vous a quitté pour une autre parce que vous être toujours cinglée ?**

**_Quoi ? **s'écria-t-elle.

Elle pouvait deviner que l'homme souriait .

**_Alors ? **

**_Me faites-vous du chantage ? **

**_C'est exactement ça. **

**_Osez écrire une chose pareille et je vous reserve le même sort qu'à Coin. **

_**Alors que m'autorisez vous à écrire ? **

**_Dites leur que le geai moqueur va mieux. **

**_Je pourrais avoir Peeta ? **

Elle soupira

**_Peeta, téléphone.**

Le jeune homme arriva en frottant ses mains sur son pantalon afin d'y enlever la terre avant de se saisir du combiné.

**_Allô ?**

**_Peeta c'est Plutarch Heavensbee. Je suis un peu contrarié parce que Katniss à fait à ma nouvelle journaliste...** commença-t-il

**_Je m'en doute et moi aussi je l'étais, mais comme elle a dû vous le dire, nous avions refusé d'être interviewé.** expliqua Peeta pour défendre Katniss.

**_Je comprends bien, mais voyez-vous, j'aimerais au moins que vous m'en accordiez une. Je vais être direct, notre caméraman a filmé toute la scène. Et si je passe cela, ça ne fera que nuire à son image et par conséquent, ça risque de compliquer la procédure pour faire lever ses restrictions. Et ça risque également, de faire venir d'autres reportaires. Donc, je me suis dit que si au moins, nous avions un papier à faire sur vous... Je pourrais oublier l'incident.**

Peeta se raidit.

**_Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?**

**_Aussi sérieux que le nez cassé de Roxanna.**

Le jeune homme serra les dents pour ne pas lui hurler dessus. Quant à s'il était devant lui, Roxanna ne serait sûrement pas la seule à se retrouver avec le nez cassé.

**_Très bien, mais nous n'irons pas au Capitole et nous ne voulons pas non plus votre équipe au grand complet, comme la dernière fois.**

**_Oh Peeta, vous vous méprenez, je ne demande qu'une interview de vous même pour l'instant. Répondez à ces quelques questions et nous en auront presque terminé. Alors, dites moi Peeta, quelle est votre relation avec Katniss et être vous toujours amoureux d'elle ?**

Pris de court, Peeta lança un regard étonné et paniqué à Katniss.

**_Euh... Je... On est vraiment obligé d'en parler là, tout de suite ? On était occupé Katniss et moi, là.** tenta-t-il d'esquiver.

**_Oui la tout de suite, j'ai des délais a respecter vous savez. Enfin si vous preférez je peux envoyer la video des exploits de Katniss pour faire un sujet au 20h de ce soir.**

**_Non ! Non, c'est bon, je vais répondre à vos fichues question ! **grogna Peeta.

Katniss, elle se doutait bien que Plutarch essayait de convaincre Peeta pour une interview mais cette fois, elle avait décidé de ne pas faire de vagues. Elle ne voulait pas risquer une autre journée de boudin de la part du jeune homme. Elle retourna donc continuer de planter les différentes graines et plants.

**_Donc, comment votre relation avec Katniss évolue et êtes vous toujours amoureux d'elle ? **insista Plutarch.

Peeta soupira, mais il se sentait déjà plus à l'aise pour y répondre maintenant que Katniss n'était plus dans les parages.

**_Ça évolue bien et oui, je suis toujours éperdument amoureux d'elle.** répondit-il, en se gardant d'en dire plus que nécessaire.

**_Très bien. Qu'entendez vous par "évolue bien" ? Vous êtes en couple ?**

Peeta se sentait un peu pris au piège avec cette question simple et pourtant si compliqué.

**_Ça ne regarde que nous. Je peux juste vous dire que nous vivons ensemble à présent.**

**_Vous vivez ensemble mais à vous entendre vous n'êtes pas en couple, c'est bien ça ?** résuma Plutarch

**_Pourquoi tenez-vous à tout pris à le savoir ?** s'impatienta Peeta.

**_Moi personnellement, je m'en moque, mais nos lecteurs n'ont pas oubliés les amants maudits.** **Avez-vous des projets pour l'avenir Peeta ?**

**_Personnellement vous voulez dire ?**

**_Les deux bien entendu.**

**_Je travaille à la reconstruction de la boulangerie familiale. Nous cultivons un petit jardin, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment de projets, nous vivons au jour le jour.** répondit Peeta avec sincérité.

Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il espérait se marier et fonder une famille avec Katniss, mais ce serait s'avancer étant donné le point de vue de Katniss sur le sujet et le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment un couple au sens ou il le voudrait.

**_Parfait. Il y a quelques jours nous avons eu la chance d'interview notre Secrétaire d'Etat à la Défense, Gale Hawthorne. Il nous a confié que sa cousine lui manquait terriblement, mais qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas le temps de venir lui rendre visite au district 12. Pensez vous que Katniss souffre de cette situation ? Que sa propre famille soit trop occupée par leur travail pour venir la voir ? Que pense-t-elle du poste qu'occupe maintenant son cousin ? **

Peeta se raidit à la mention de Gale. Ce sujet le hérissait littéralement.

**_Katniss est heureuse pour lui. Pour ce qui est du fait qu'ils ne peuvent pas venir la voir, le téléphone existe et elle est elle-même assez occupée ici, alors elle ne voit pas vraiment le temps passé, comme eux je suppose.** expliqua-t-il sèchement.

**_Très bien. Une dernière question Peeta. A votre avis, quels sont les sentiments de Katniss à votre égard ? Est-elle, elle aussi toujours aussi follement amoureuse de vous ?**

Le garçon des pains hésita. Devait-il se montrer sincère ou continuer à jouer la comédie. Puis, il décida que ça ne servait à rien de continuer cette mascarade des amants maudits.

**_Je n'en sais rien.**

**_Comment vous remettez vous de la perte du bébé ? Et pour Katniss ?**

Peeta fut surpris par la question. Décidément, ce Plutarch passait du coq à l'âne.

**_Ça peut aller. On essaie de ne pas y penser.**

**_Oui, je comprends. Au fait Peeta, entre nous, je suis au courant que tout était faux à ce sujet. Mais je me devais de poser la question. Un dernier mot pour nos lecteurs ?**

Le jeune homme fut étonné par l'aveux de Plutarch, mais il se reprit vite.

**_Euh... Eh bien, les amants maudits aspirent simplement à ne plus être maudits. A retrouver la tranquillité perdue depuis le jour ou noss noms ont été tirés au sort et qu'on espère simplement que la population de Panem respectera notre souhait.**

**_Parfait Peeta. Je vous remercie. Nous vous transmettrons leur courrier s'ils nous en adresse à votre attention. Bonne fin de journée. **

Katniss venait de finir de tout planter quand elle vit Peeta revenir.

**_Alors ? **demanda-t-elle.

**_Alors il a été très indiscret, comme n'importe quel journaliste, mais je crois qu'on est tranquille pour un moment.**

Katniss eut un sourire figé et forcé. Elle voulait lui hurler dessus qu'il n'avait pas à répondre à ses questions et lui faire tout un discours, mais elle savait que c'était trop tard et qu'en plus ça ne servirait à rien.

**_Bon, au final c'est encore moi qui est fait tout le travail. **dit-elle un peu sèchement.

**_Tu aurais pu attendre mon retour, je te signale.** rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils face au ton qu'elle avait employée.

**_De toute façon à la base tu rechignais pour le faire.**

**_Je ne rechignais pas. J'ai juste dis que j'adorais te voir planter.**

La jeune femme avait envie de se défouler, mais ça ne servait à rien de parler à Peeta sur ce qui la contrariait vraiment : Plutarch Heavensbee.

**_Je te laisse arroser dans ce cas. J'avais oublié que je dois passer voir Haymitch. **

Lui au moins saurait l'écouter.

**_D'accord...** dit-il, déçu qu'ils n'aient pas passé un aussi bon moment que la dernière fois.


	21. Chapter 21

Ici **Veronique2** qui vous parle depuis la cuillière de sa charlotte aux fraises, tradition inmanquable pour un bon rp reussit.

Merci à vous pour vos reviews **Roxanedebergerac, Hime-Amande, Titounette, Diaboliqua, Tentaculegirl67, Katniss-Hunger, Tesara, Darling** et une autre nouvelle **Cookie Mania** !

Avec **Supergirl971**, on rit beaucoup, car on a constaté que vous êtes très impatientes pour certaines choses... Allons allons, ils sont jeunes, romantiques et traumatisés ! Laissez leur un peu de temps de tout bien assimiler. Dès que leur vie ne sont plus en danger, ils prennent leur temps, c'est normal... Quoi vous voulez qu'on refasse les Hunger Games ? Qu'on les remette dans l'arene avec des préservatifs pour que ca aille plus vite ? Et faire une deuxième prise pour la scène de la plage ? lol

Allez patientez un peu, vous serez récompensées !

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Katniss arriva passablement énervée chez Haymitch qui comme à son habitude était affalé sur son canapé une bouteille à la main, sauf que cette fois une oie lui tenait compagnie.

**_Haymitch ! Y'a une de tes oies dans ton salon ! **annonça-t-elle.

**_Elles sont chez elles, elles peuvent faire ce qui leur plait, Katniss. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Cette histoire d'oies la dépassait.

**_Je voulais te tenir compagnie.**

**_Menteuse.**

**_Si je t'assure****, entre gens qui ont les mêmes valeurs. Tu te rends compte que Plutarch Heavensbee s'est permis de nous envoyer cette journaliste et ensuite d'appeler chez moi pour avoir une interview, et qu'en plus Peeta lui en a accordé une ! **fit-elle en s'écrasant sur le divan.

**_Nous y voilà. Je savais bien que c'était pour vider ton sac que tu es là.**

**_On passait une très bonne journée et voilà. Je comprends pas. Je te jure que s'il me rappelle, j'arrache la ligne de téléphone.**

**_Je suis quand même étonné. Pourquoi Peeta lui a répondu ?**

**_Aucune idée. En fait, non, quand je vois comment au final, il allait répondre aux journalistes. Il pense qu'en leur répondant, ils nous laisseront tranquilles. **

Elle se rongeait les ongles en même temps.

Haymitch sembla septique. Il lui donna une tape sur la main.

**_Arrête de te ronger les ongles. Bon, pourquoi es-tu venu me raconter ça au juste ? Parce que j'y peux rien si ton chéri à accepté d'être interrogé.**

**_Je sais et pour une fois, je ne voulais pas me fâcher avec lui mais j'avais besoin d'évacuer. **Elle se releva.** Je vais faire un peu de ménage parce que c'est une porcherie ici.**

Elle nettoya donc la piece et la cusine de son mentor tandis qu'il allumait la télévision.

**_Oh non, tu ne vas pas mettre le journal ! **

**_J'ai envie de savoir si Panem ne brûle pas.** répondit-il.

Les news passaient et il n'y avait rien d'interessant. Ils parlaient reconstruction et puis il y eu cette annonce sur l'élaboration d'un immense laboratoire médical et d'une usine pour fabriquer les médicaments dans le District 12.

**_C'est une bonne idée, avec toutes les plantes médicinales qui se trouvent dans la région. **

Elle s'installa à coté d'Haymitch. Ce sujet l'intéressait. Les présentateurs donnèrent un peu plus de détails. Elle se demanda si le livre des plantes pourrait leur servir. Puis la journaliste annonça :

_**_C'est la fin de ce journal, mais avant nous le termineront avec cette bonne nouvelle : Le retour de votre quotidien People dans les kiosques dès demain. Une nouvelle formule et en exclusivité, vous découvrirez une interview de Peeta Mellark. **_

_**_C'est fantastique !** déclara l'autre présentateur._

_**_N'est ce pas ? Et en exclu, on y apprend que Peeta déclare être toujours éperduement amoureux de Katniss Everdeen, mais les choses ne seraient pas si simples... **_

_**_Que voulez-vous dire ? **dit l'autre journaliste._

_**_Ah ah ! Pour tout découvrir sur la nouvelle vie des amants maudits, il faudra vous procurer le magazine ! Sans compter, qu'il contient aussi un entretien avec le plus sexy et le plus convoité des célibataires de Panem, notre Secretaire d'Etat à la Défense, Gale hawthorne... **_

Katniss n'entendait plus. Elle avait un sentiment de déja vu. Le même choc, la même incompréhension, la même colère l'envahissait que lorsqu'elle avait regarder Peeta faire sa déclaration d'amour aux yeux de tous. Il ne lui avait pas fait ça encore une fois ?

**_Eh ben... On dirait que ton chéri t'a à nouveau fait une déclaration publique. J'ai hâte de le lire moi, ce magazine !** lança Haymitch.

Katniss ravala sa salive. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Etait-ce la vérité ? Auquel cas, il serait gonflé de donner l'exclusivité une seconde fois à un média plutot qu'à elle. Pourquoi tout Panem devait-il être au courant en même temps qu'elle ? Ou était-ce de la comédie ? Continuait-il le scénario des amants maudits et dans ce cas, tout serait-il faux ?

Quelque soit la réponse, elle était pour l'instant furieuse. Elle pourrait se lever et aller étriper son colocataire, mais elle restait là, choquée sur le canapé d'Haymitch. Elle se demandait si Peeta avait regardé le journal. Elle se demandait quelles autres énormités il était allé dire à Plutarch. Elle finit par dire :

**_Demain, j'achète ce magazine. **En le lisant, elle saurait si c'était de la comédie ou la vérité. **Passe moi ta bouteille Haymitch, j'ai besoin d'un remontant.**

Haymitch hésita, sachant comment ça commençait.

**_Deux gorgées et c'est tout !** la prévint-il en lui donnant la bouteille.

Elle se saisit de la bouteille et bu deux énormes gorgées de vodka.

**_Haymitch... Comment ? Qu'est ce que ? **

Elle était incappable de finir sa phrase, trop pertubée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre à la télé.

**_Tu demandes pourquoi Peeta a fait ça ? Si cette seconde déclaration est sincère ? **supposa le mentor.

**_Je comprends pas Haymitch. Je suis complétement larguée. Que ce soit vrai ou pas... C'est juste...**

Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ces mots.

**_Katniss, tu n'as pas encore eu l'interview complète ! Et puis, je me méfierai de ce qui vient du Capitole si j'étais toi. Si tu as des questions, tu ferais bien de les poser directement à l'intéressé.** conseilla Haymitch pour rassurer la jeune femme.

Elle soupira. Les questions ne seraient pas pour ce soir. Il fallait déja qu'elle lise l'article. Elle se leva lourdement en baillant et sortit. Il fallait qu'elle rentre. Elle ne parlerait pas de ça à Peeta pour ne pas, pour la deuxième nuit de suite, dormir sur le canapé tout ça parce que ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau, et puis, elle voulait pour une fois attendre avant de juger.

**_Je suis rentrée. C'était une porcherie chez lui, j'ai du faire le ménage. Il laisse entrer ses oies en plus.**

Peeta, qui ne se doutait pas que les nouvelles avaient circulé aussi vite, se trouvait à la cuisine encore torse nu et se faisait un petit encas après avoir arrosé les plantes.

**_Il fait ce qu'il veut, même si je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a préféré des oies.**

La réponse et l'allure décontractée de Peeta semblait indiquer à Katniss qu'il n'avait pas regardé la télé.

**_Tu as regardé le journal ? **demanda-t-elle tout de même.

**_Non, pourquoi ? **s'enquit le jeune homme en mordant dans son sandwich.

**_Eh bien, ils ont parlé du District 12. Ils vont construire un laboratoire médical et une usine pour fabriquer des médicaments à base de plantes... **

Elle n'en dit pas plus. Elle se retenait de lui écraser la tête sur son sandwich. Elle prit un petit pain au fromage qu'elle avala avec ses médicaments, puis se mit à bailler.

**_Je suis crevée. Le ménage chez Haymitch, c'est pas de tout repos et puis je sens que demain va être une rude journée. Je monte.**

**_Je te suis. **dit Peeta en finissant son encas et en se retenant de lui proposer un massage après l'épisode gênant de la douche.

Il se demanda même s'ils se masseraient à nouveau un jour. En tout cas pour le moment, il était encore trop honteux et surtout trop "excité" pour oser toucher Katniss

Cette dernière ne dormait pas encore lorsqu'il se glissa dans le lit à coté d'elle après une bonne douche. D'habitude, elle se préciptait pour se blottir contre lui. D'ailleurs, elle réalisa que c'était toujours ainsi, jamais l'inverse. Mais ce soir, elle resta dans son coin de lit.

Peeta fronça les sourcils, surpris de ne toujours pas voir la jeune femme se réfugier contre lui. Il tourna la tête vers elle et vit qu'elle lui tournait le dos, ce qui était encore plus surprenant.

**_Katniss ?** l'appela-t-il finalement.

**_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **répondit-elle en baillant.

**_Désolé, mais... Est-ce que tout va bien ?**

**_Pourquoi ? **

**_Je sais pas... Tu es distante... **avoua Peeta, inquiet que le fait qu'ils se soient vu nus n'ait rebuté la jeune femme.

**_C'est moi qui suis distante, mais c'est toujours moi qui vient vers toi au moment de dormir**, lui fit-elle remarqué.

Elle repensait à la nouvelle déclaration de Peeta. Sans doute une mascarade pour les gens de Panem, parce que quand elle ne venait pas vers lui, lui, il ne faisait rien et il avait le culot de lui dire qu'elle était distante. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait depuis qu'il est revenu.

**_Oh... **souffla-t-il, étonné. Prenant cela pour une invitation, il s'approcha d'elle et passa son bras autour d'elle en collant son torse contre son dos. **Excuse moi, j'avais pas fait gaffe, c'est juste que tu es à chaque fois plus rapide que moi, alors j'ai dû prendre l'habitude. Tu me pardonnes ?** questionna-t-il en posant un baiser sur son épaule.

**_Mouais**, maugréa-t-elle, pas convaincue.

**_Mouais ? **répéta Peeta en renouvelant son geste.

**_Je suis fatiguée Peeta. On parlera de tout ça demain. **conclut-elle avant de s'endormir, même si elle savait qu'il ignorait ce que «tout» signifiait réellement.

Peeta soupira en reposant finalement sa tête contre l'oreiller. Il sentait que quelque chose clochait et pensait que ça avait forcément quelque chose à voir avec "l'évènement" du matin. Il lui faudrait mettre les choses à plats et connaître le fond de la pensée de Katniss sur le sujet. Il ne voulait surtout pas que cet incident mette un faussé entre eux, bien au contraire.


	22. Chapter 22

Salut à toutes, désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt ce dimanche. J'ai bossé toute le week-end et il faut savoir que quand je poste le soir, vous dormez depuis longtemps pour celles qui se trouvent en Métropole. Eh oui, l'Atlantique nous sépare mes chères amies lectrices ! Nous devions carrément nous fixer rdv avec Véronique2 pour rp c'est vous dire combien 6h de décalage, c'est compliqué à gérer lol

Bref, merci quand même à celles qui font l'effort de nous laisser un petit commentaire, elles se connaissent déjà mais nous adorons les nommer car elles le méritent : **Roxanedebergerac, Sahyadu2b, Katniss-Hunger, Titounette, Fan de Twilight, Hime-Amande, Cookie Mania, Tesara, Tentaculegirl67, Darling, Diaboliqua, Aulandra1707** et une autre nouvelle, **Arthenice**.

Certaines d'entre vous sont peut-être déçues que la tension sexuelle retombe après le moment "intime" que nous vous avions offert, mais il faut comprendre que nos tributs ont encore tout un tas de doutes que ce soit envers l'autre ou envers eux-mêmes. Ils ont encore des choses à régler avant d'instaurer une _vraie relation_ plus saine que toutes celles qu'ils ont eu ou qu'on leur a plus ou moins imposées jusqu'à maintenant.

Tout ça pour dire que tous les chapitres ne peuvent pas être enflammés, mais les choses avancent, ne vous en faites pas !

Enjoy !

* * *

Lorsque Katniss se réveilla, le soleil était déjà bien haut. Peeta n'était plus là, probablement parti en livraison. Elle se leva d'un bond, se rafraîchit rapidement et au moment où elle allait ouvrir la porte, elle vit Haymitch.

**_Je suis allé acheter le magazine. Tiens. **

Elle le prit et il tourna aussitôt les talons.

**_Tu ne restes pas ? **

**_Non, j'ai envie de rester en vie. **

Elle fronça les sourcils. Pendant ce temps, Delly Cartwright n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle avait appris au journal télé de la veille. Elle n'osait pas sortir de chez elle pour se procurer le fameux magazine, de peur de rater Peeta qui, quand il passait chez elle, venait à cette heure là environ.

Comme elle le pensait, le jeune homme arriva quelques minutes plus tard et lui offrit un beau sourire quand elle lui ouvrit.

**_Salut Delly ! Tu m'attendais on dirait ?**

**_Oh, Peeta ! Enfin ! j'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu sais que je ne pense plus qu'a ça depuis hier ! Alors raconte ? Comment Katniss a-t-elle prit la nouvelle ?**

**_De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?** demanda Peeta, perdu.

**_Mais enfin, du fait que tu aies déclaré que tu sois toujours éperdument amoureux d'elle ! Ils ont en parlé hier au journal pour mettre en avant le retour du magazine People dans les kiosques aujourd'hui ! J'arrive même pas à croire que tu as donné une interview ! J'allais acheté le magazine, mais je t'attendais. Alors qu'a dit Katniss ? Tu as du lui dire bien avant ça ? Et toi cachotier, tu ne m'avais rien dit !**

Peeta n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils en avaient parlé aux informations. Il pensait que le journal ne serait publié que dans plusieurs jours.

_«Tout ça à cause de ce Plutarch de malheur !»_, pesta-t-il intérieurement.

**_On m'a fait du chantage, je n'avais aucune intention de donner une interview. D'ailleurs, je pensais pas que Panem serait au courant le soir-même. **confia-t-il avant de réaliser quelque chose. **Oh mon Dieu... C'est pour ça qu'elle était bizarre quand on s'est couchés ! Elle a vu le journal et elle m'en veut !**

**_Quoi ? **Les pensées de Delly allaient a milles a la seconde. **Peeta ! ****Ne me dit pas qu'elle a apprit ça en regardant le journal ? Tu lui as pas fait le coup une seconde fois ?** **Et qu'as-tu dit d'autre ? Parce que dans le journal ils ont dit aussi que les choses n'étaient pas si simples, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Remarque ça doit être dans le magazine, mais puisque je t'ai là, autant économiser quelques sous****.**

**_Plutarch m'a demandé si Katniss était elle aussi toujours amoureuse de moi, j'ai été sincère, j'ai juste dit que je n'en savais rien !** résuma Peeta.

**_Ah... Peeta tu devrais rentré chez toi et tenter d'arranger les choses. Je pense qu'elle doit être très en colère contre toi. **

Katniss venait de finir de lire l'interview. Elle ne doutait plus que c'était de la comédie. Il avait parlé du bébé, du cousin Gale... Le mieux dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle avait l'air de passer pour l'ingrate qui ne l'aimait plus pour X raisons alors que lui mourrait d'amour pour elle. Elle était en colère. De toute façon, quelque que soit la tournure, réel ou pas réel, ça ne lui aurait pas plus. Manifestement, ça ne dérangeait pas ce Peeta de devoir se trainer le boulet des amants maudits. Son esprit était embrouillé et elle était plus déçue qu'en colère.

Le jeune homme s'empressa de suivre le conseil de sa meilleure amie en rentrant chez lui retrouver Katniss. Delly avait raison, la connaissant, elle devait être très remontée, mais quand il lui aurait expliqué, tout irait mieux. Du moins, il l'espérait.

**_Katniss ? Tu es là ? **demanda-t-il en entrant doucement, quelque peu anxieux.

**_Oui. J'étais en train de lire le numéro 1 de People. **rétorqua-t-elle.

**_Tu ne devrais pas lire ces torchons... **grimaça Peeta en s'approchant.

Elle serra les poings.

**_Quel culot de la part de celui qui donne des interviews à ces torchons !**

**_Je ne savais pas que ça paraîtrait dans ce magazine et je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas non plus donné cette interview de gaieté de coeur, Katniss.**

**_Comme si ce qui est ecrit là dedans aurait été plus noble si ça avait paru dans un magzine scientifique !**

Elle serra les dents en repensant au fait que ce n'était pas de gaieté de coeur. Bien sur, tout était faux. Il s'était forcé pour que les journalistes les laissent tranquille.

**_Ecoute, je sais de quoi ça à l'air, mais il m'a pris au dépourvu avec ses questions, sans même parler de son chantage. J'ai pas eu d'autres choix...**

Pour Katniss c'était la douche froide.

**_Si ca t'amuse de continuer le jeu des amants maudits, fais comme ça te chante, mais tu joueras seul, je te préviens. Je reste sur mes positions. Si un journaliste débarque ici, je l'envoie à l'hopital.**

**_Tu ne comprends pas, je ne veux plus jouer justement ! J'ai essayé d'être le plus sincère possible dans cette interview, Katniss.**

**_Ah oui ? Et quelle sincérité ? Celle où tu parles du bébé ? Du cousin Gale ? Toi éperduement amoureux de moi ? Ah, au moins y'avait le projet de la boulangerie.**

**_Je ne pouvais pas révéler que nous avions menti pour le bébé et ton soit disant cousin, mais pour le reste, je le pensais réellement... Comme la première fois... **ajouta Peeta, espérant qu'elle comprendrait l'allusion.

Il avait décidé que le moment était peut-être venu de jouer cartes sur table, peu importe les conséquences.

**_Oh vraiment et donc comme la première fois, tu t'es dit : «Tiens ! Et si j'avouais mon amour par média interposé ?»**

**_Non, c'est... C'est sorti tout seul... Il m'a posé la question de manière tellement directe, que voulais-tu que je réponde à ça si ce n'est la vérité ?**

**_Que ça ne le regardait pas ! J'arrive pas à croire que TOUT Panem à encore été mis au courant en même temps que moi ! Que tu me mettes au pied du mur encore une fois en utilisant le même stratagème !**

**_Il n'y a que toi et moi ici, Katniss. Si tu ne ressens pas la même chose, tu n'as qu'à le dire. Tu n'as plus à jouer la comédie. **rétorqua Peeta un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Katniss ne sentit pas partir sa main, mais la gifle atterit sur la joue de Peeta. Elle se sentait insultée et révoltée qu'il lui sorte ça après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour se rapprocher de lui.

Peeta encaissa, légèrement surpris, mais ce sentiment fut rapidement remplacé par la peine.

**_Je crois que j'ai ma réponse. **conclut-il avant de sortir sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

Quand elle réalisa qu'il était parti, elle sortit à son tour et cria en pleurant :

**_Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Peeta Mellark ! Un illustre IDIOT ! **

Avec ce Peeta là, c'était toujours tout ou rien. Oh, il avait de belles paroles, mais qui avait tout fait pour se raccrocher à lui ? Elle. Et lui qu'avait-il fait de son côté ? Elle avait eu l'impression de le pousser à chaque fois et voilà qu'il débarque avec sa déclaration d'amour sur magazine People et qu'il exigeait une réponse ! S'il n'était pas capable de comprendre par lui même, c'est qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile.

**_IDIOT ! **s'egosilla-t-elle à nouveau dans sa direction en s'écroulant par terre, les larmes aux yeux.

Peeta Mellark lui avait dit par deux fois qu'il l'aimait et les deux fois avait été de désastreuses déclarations. Des déclarations égoistes où ses sentiments, ses émotions n'étaient jamais pris en compte, avec toujours Panem comme témoin. Elle pleurait parce que c'était tout ce qu'elle détestait. Il était incappable de comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir dans la rue avec les gens la questionnant pour savoir si elle était amoureuse de lui ou non. Parce que peut être qu'ils n'étaient pas au Capitole, mais le District 12 était toujours le même, et il n'y avait rien de beau ici, rien de privé, rien d'unique.

Elle a juste eu le droit à une espèce de : "Alors, ta réponse ?". Après tout ce temps n'avait-elle pas le droit à un peu plus d'égards ? Et puis, c'était comme s'il n'avait rien vu sur ses efforts à elle. Elle méritait mieux que ça. Et tant qu'elle n'aurait pas mieux et qu'il serait incappable de la voir, de réellement la voir, il n'aurait pas les mots qu'il voudrait entendre, en admettant qu'elle soit capable de les dire.

Il y avait pour Katniss une étrange sensation, chaque fois qu'elle avait avoué des sentiments d'affections à quelqu'un, comme son père, sa mère, Prim ou encore Gale, ils avaient fini par la quitter. Dans sa tête dire je t'aime, c'était dire au revoir, adieu. Une fois qu'elle le disait, ils lui étaient tous enlevés.

Elle se rémemorait encore sa confession sur la plage.

_«J'ai besoin de toi»_, lui avait-elle dit et quelques heures plus tard, Peeta lui avait été enlevé et changé à tout jamais.

**_Idiot...** murmurait-elle sans cesse en se recroquevillant sur le pas de la porte et en continuant de pleurer.

Ce dont elle ne se doutait pas, c'était que Peeta pleurait lui aussi, blessé par la réaction de celle qu'il aimait.

Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'elle l'ait giflé. Il savait que la réponse pouvait être négative, il s'était même préparé à cette éventualité. Et puis il était habitué aux coups et aux humiliations depuis des lustres. Sa défunte mère ne l'avait jamais ménagé, sans même parler de toutes les tortures qu'il avait subi au Capitole. Non, c'était plutôt ce que cette gifle signifiait implicitement.

Il se rappela alors les paroles de sa génitrice, quand elle lui répétait inlassablement qu'il ne valait pas mieux qu'une merde et qu'aucune fille ne voudrait jamais de lui parce qu'il n'était qu'un boulet. Les larmes redoublèrent à ces souvenirs et il bénit le ciel qu'il n'ait croisé personne.

Il marchait sans but réel et c'est seulement en arrivant à la barrière délimitant le district 12 où Katniss avait l'habitude de passer pour aller chasser qu'il se rendit compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il hésita sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne voulait pas retourner chez lui, car Katniss s'y trouvait. Il ne voulait pas non plus se rendre chez Haymitch ou même Delly. Ils voudraient discuter et il n'était pas en état.

En fait, il ne souhaitait voir personne. Tout ce à quoi il aspirait, c'était être totalement seul.

La forêt restait donc sa seule échappatoire. Il franchit la barrière et marcha en direction du lac, un lieu où il était certain de trouver la solitude et la tranquillité tant espérées.


	23. Chapter 23

A ce qu'on peut voir, vous êtes nombreuses à vous en faire pour nos amants maudits ! Tant mieux :P

Fan de Twilight, Titounette, Darling, Diaboliqua, Tentaculegirl67, Roxanedebergerac, Aulandra1707, Sahyadu2b, Tesara et Arthenice, merci pour vos commentaires très vivants ! Ils nous ravissent à chaque fois !

Bon, assez de bla bla, je suis sûre que vous voulez connaître la suite...

* * *

Haymitch lui, sentant que les choses allaient se gâter, était retourné chez lui après avoir remis le magazine people à Katniss. C'était lâche certes, pourtant il fallait bien qu'ils apprennent à gérer leurs problèmes, avait-il pensé. Malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à être serein en pensant à ses "protégés" et faisait les cent pas dans le salon. Au bout d'une heure, il ne tint plus et décida de retourner chez Peeta pour voir si Katniss ne l'avait pas étripé. Ce qu'il vit en arrivant lui fendit le coeur. Katniss était à même le sol, recroquevillée comme un petit animal blessé. Il accourut vers elle et se baissa pour voir comment elle allait.

**_Katniss ! Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi es-tu par terre ? Où est Peeta ? **questionna-t-il, inquiet.

Katniss refusait de répondre et continuait de pleurer.

**_Katniss, dis quelque chose...**

Et puis il se passa une chose très rare, elle se blottit dans les bras d'Haymitch pour être consolé.

**_Il a tout gâché, j'ai tout gâché. C'est un idiot. Il a débarqué et il a voulu une réponse. Comme ça... Comme s'il n'y avait que ça qui comptait. Après tout...Tout...**

Elle n'arrivait plus à parler, la voix marquée par les sanglots. Elle finit tout de même par reprendre :

**_Et l'interview... Ma vie est encore en 1ère page Haymitch. Je vais devenir cinglée. Jusqu'ici les gens du District 12... Et maintenant... J'en peux plus. Et lui tout ce qu'il veut c'est sa réponse. Et si tout ça c'était une vengeance envers moi ?**

**_Mais non, Katniss... Pourquoi tu penses ça ?**

**_Parce que tout est ma faute...**

**_Ca n'a aucun sens, Katniss. Pourquoi tu ne te simplifies pas la vie et que tu ne lui dis pas que tu l'aimes ?**

**_C'est toujours ma faute. C'est toujours moi qui fait du mal biensur... **dit elle un peu plus en colère.

**_ Katniss, il t'aime et il doit avoir le coeur brisé en ce moment. Il a du prendre ton attitude comme... D'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu as fait ?**

**_Je l'ai giflé.**

**_Super... Comme si ce gamin n'avait pas été suffisamment battu dans sa vie.**

**_Voilà, c'est encore ma faute. **sanglota-t-elle.

Katniss s'écroula de nouveau sur le sol, mais Haymitch finit par la soulever et la remonter dans la chambre avant de la déposer sur le lit.

Ces deux là était compliqués, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne méritait ça. Peeta avait été indélicat certes, mais il ne l'avait surement pas fait exprès, quant à Katniss, l'idée d'être à nouveau exposée aux médias et toutes les conséquences que cela pouvaient avoir, la terrifiaient. Dire que les choses s'amélioraient entre eux. Ils avaient leur petit routine. Ils se reconstruisait tranquillement.

**_Katniss quand il reviendra, tu vas devoir t'excuser de ton comportement.**

**_Il ne reviendra pas si je suis chez lui.**

**_Alors quoi ? Il faut que je te ramène dans l'autre maison ?**

**_Non... C'est ici chez moi maintenant.**

**_Ecoute Katniss, je vais chercher Peeta.**

Il était tout de même inquiet par l'état psychologique de Katniss. Il n'était pas naif et savait qu'elle avait des pensées suicidaire. La laisser seule était risqué. Il savait que Greasy Saé était partie voir des amis au District 7. Il lui restait la meilleure amie de Peeta et avec un peu de chance, il serait chez elle.

**_Je reviens avec Peeta.** répéta-t-il avant de se mettre en route.

Il arriva chez Delly qui était chez elle, mais sans Peeta. Il lui expliqua rapidement la situation et elle accepta d'aller surveiller Katniss. Elle indiqua quelques endroits où Peeta pourrait se trouver. L'ancienne boulangerie, le pré, mais vu que c'était maintenant un cimetière, elle doutait qu'il soit là. Il y avait aussi la salle de sport de lutte, mais elle avait été détruite également.

Haymitch alla tout de même voir mais aucune trace du jeune homme. Personne ne l'avait vu en ville et en plus il avait du répondre aux questions des gens.

_"Alors Katniss n'est plus amoureuse de Peeta ?"_ ou_ "Ils vont se séparer ?"_ Ou encore _"Je savais qu'elle n'avait jamais été sincère avec lui. Elle était la copine de Gale. Je n'ai jamais été dupe"._

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, mis à part quelques un, le couple des amants maudits était sur toutes les bouches. Ils avaient pourtant une vie à reconstruire mais à croire qu'ils avaient besoin d'un nouveau "feuilleton" pour les distraire de leurs vies qui n'étaient pas si faciles.

Plutarch avait réussi son coup. Il allait lui dire deux mots à celui. Qu'il touche encore ses protégés et il irait le tuer personnellement. Ces deux là était un peu comme ses enfants.

Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas prit plus au sérieux cette histoire hier soir, mais avec l'alcool, ça l'avait fait rire et ce matin, il ne pensait pas que les choses tourneraient comme ça. Il avait cautionné la première déclaration car c'était un moyen de leur sauver la vie. Il aurait du être la pour les aider.

Malgré tout, il ne savait pas où pouvait être Peeta. Il avait disparu de la circulation. Il retourna chez lui avant d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Katniss et appela le Dr Aurélius. Il n'eut pas à expliquer la situation.

**_J'ai essayé d'appeler,** dit le médecin,** mais c'est la meilleure amie qui a décrochée et manifestement Katniss n'est pas en état de parler.**

**_Vous a-t-il parlé d'un lieu dans le district 12 où il aimait se réfugier ?**

Malheureusement pour Haymitch, le docteur répondit la même chose que Delly.

Il retourna donc voir les deux jeunes femmes.

**_Alors ? **dit Delly.

Il vit Katniss endormie.

**_J'ai du la frapper avec la lampe.** expliqua Delly honteusement.

**_Quoi ?**

**_Elle s'était endormie mais s'est réveillée en hurlant , c'était comme si elle était en transe. Elle était à deux doigts de sauter par la fenêtre. J'ai pas trop réfléchi, j'ai frappé.**

Le mentor hocha la tête.

**_Delly, je n'ai pas trouvé Peeta.** confia-t-il finalement.

La meilleure amie de ce dernier commençait à s'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas le genre de Peeta de disparaitre comme ça.

**_Tu n'as pas une autre idée ?**

Elle secoua la tête.

**_Et s'il venait chez toi ? Il faut peut être ****retourner en ville ?**

**_Mais laisser Katniss seule... Il va falloir l'attacher à son lit et être sur qu'elle ne puisse pas se libérer.**

Les deux se mirent alors à attacher solidement Katniss. Delly sortit son rouge à lèvres de son sac et inscrivit sur le mur en face d'elle.

_"On est parti chercher Peeta. On revient bientôt. Reposes toi"._

Ils repartirent en ville et allèrent chez Delly où ils attendirent, sans succès.

**_Je ne vois pas où il peut être. Quand sa mère le battait, il allait là ou je te disais, ou chez moi... Ah, il allait aussi à la Veine, près de la maison de Katniss je crois. Mais c'était pour la voir de loin, içl ne sera pas là bas.**

**_Il faut attendre. Peeta ne veut surement pas être trouvé. **déclara Haymitch.** Ce soir j'appellerai Johanna et Annie, juste au cas où il aurait prit le train pour partir.**

Pendant ce temps, Peeta qui se repassait les récents événements en boucle dans sa tête. Il ne cessait de passer du désespoir à la colère et il lui fallut plusieurs heures pour arriver à se calmer complètement. Quand ce fut fait, il décida de se remettre en route pour le district 12 avant que la nuit ne tombe. Katniss ne voulait pas de lui, eh bien soit. Il ne la supplierait pas. Après tout, la vie continuait et avec un peu de chance, il trouverait une fille bien qui ne rechignerait pas à lui donner des enfants. Et puis, il y avait des tonnes de choses à faire dans le 12, à commencer par la boulangerie. Mettre la main à la pâte, l'occuperait un bout de temps, ensuite il trouverait bien autre chose. Au pire, il ferait comme Gale en s'exilant dans un autre district où il serait plus utile. Peu importe ce qu'il ferait, de toutes façon, il n'avait plus qu'un but à présent, même s'il savait que ce serait mission impossible : oublier Katniss Everdeen.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, il franchit enfin la barrière du 12. Plus il se rapprochait de sa maison et plus il avait envie de faire demi tour. Les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas quand il croisa sur sa route plusieurs villageois qui l'assaillirent de questions. Il se maudit d'avoir cédé aux menaces de Plutarch. Après tout, c'est Katniss qui avait cherché les ennuis, il aurait peut-être dû le laisser diffuser les images où elle frappait cette femme, au moins il n'en serait pas là à présent. Le seul point positif de l'histoire, c'est qu'il savait à quoi s'en tenir avec elle, mais ça ne l'aidait pas pour autant à se sentir mieux. Il accéléra le pas et arriva finalement chez Haymitch, priant pour qu'il soit seul.

Le mentor lui était toujours chez Delly à espérer que Peeta vienne la voir. Il se faisait tard et il se sentait très mal. Delly était également très soucieuse. Avec un peu de chance, Peeta serait rentré chez lui et il aurait trouvé Katniss ligotée au lit et les deux auraient trouvé le moyen de se réconcilier.

**_Je vais rentrer voir si Katniss est réveillée**, anonça-t-il.

Il quitta la jeune femme et décida de passer par un raccourci pour éviter toute rencontre. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était avoir à répondre à des questions. Il priait pour que Peeta soit rentré. Parce qu'il ne voyait pas comment annoncé une deuxième fois à la jeune fille qu'il avait laissé Peeta "partir". Il entra par l'arrière de la maison. Et c'était horriblement calme ,sans lumière et sans bruit. Il soupira. Il n'était pas rentré. Ce gamin pouvait être borné parfois. Il monta les escaliers et Katniss était toujours inconsciente ou endormie. Il l'a laissa attachée, parce qu'il valait mieux qu'elle le soit quand il lui dirait que Peeta était introuvable.

Ce dernier, n'ayant pas eu de réponse, avait poussé la porte, sachant que son mentor ne prenait pas la peine de toujours fermer à clé. Il était épuisé et avait besoin de repos, même s'il savait déjà que sa nuit serait tout sauf reposante. Il se dirigea donc directement vers la chambre d'ami et se laissa tomber sur le lit en essayant encore une fois d'effacer les images de Katniss qui défilaient dans sa tête. Alors qu'il s'endormait, il se demanda vaguement si la jeune femme pensait à lui comme il pensait à elle et si elle regrettait son choix.

Haymitch resta toute la nuit auprès de Katniss. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser se réveiller seule. Il prit le soin d'effacer le message de Delly sur le mur. Il avait besoin d'alcool mais décida de ne pas céder. Il passa quelques coups de fil notamment a Johanna et Annie et elles n'avaient qu'un mot à la bouche, la déclaration de Peeta et comment les choses allaient.

Il avait donc compris que le jeune homme n'était pas allé les voir ou encore les avait contacté. Il s'inquiétait pour lui. Mais il était impossible de quitter le chevet de Katniss. Il attendait son réveil anxieux.

Peeta qui avait passé l'une des pires nuit de sa vie, se leva aux aurores. Il prit une douche et fouilla dans l'armoire de son mentor à la recherche de vêtements propres. Après quoi, il descendit attraper quelque chose à manger avant de sortir pour se rendre chez Thom. Il avait décidé de s'occuper et c'est bien ce qu'il ferait.

Katniss se réveilla et elle paniqua lorsqu'elle sentie qu'elle était attachée. Ça lui rappelait ses nombreux séjours dans l'aile psychiatrique du district 13.

**_Katniss, tout va bien, tu es chez toi.**

**_Qu'est ce que je fous ligotée ?**

Sa tête lui faisait mal. Très mal. Elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qui lui était arrivée . La dernière chose qu'elle se rappelait, c'était avoir hurlé que Peeta était un idiot.

**_Peeta ? Où est Peeta ?** demanda-t-elle, affolée.

Haymitch soupira. Il essaya de présenter la chose du mieux possible.

**_Je crois qu'il doit avoir besoin d'être seul. Il est possible qu'il ne revienne pas avant quelques temps.**

Le coeur de Katniss s'était arrêté à ces mots. Haymitch était tendu. Il attendait qu'elle commence à pleurer ou piquer une crise, mais il n'y eu aucune réaction.

**_Katniss, tout va s'arranger.**

Mais pour Katniss rien n'allait s'arranger, bien au contraire. Il devrait être là pour essayer de parler. De réparer les choses. Pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire et elle devait aussi s'excuser, mais il n'était pas là. Alors tout se résumait à ça ? Tout ce qu'elle avait fait ne comptait pas ?

**_Je te détache. **déclara Haymitch d'une voix rarement douce.

Elle ne bougeait pas et fixait le plafond.

**_Katniss, Peeta va revenir... Il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps.** tenta de la rassurer une nouvelle fois Haymitch.

Katniss ne répondait pas. Ses pensées étaient loin. Elle venait à s'imaginer si ceci n'était pas le dernier plan de Snow pour l'achever. Faire revenir Peeta, lui faire croire qu'il était possible qu'il soit de nouveau lui et puis l'abandonner après lui avoir rappelé que tout n'était qu'une vaste comédie et qu'elle était toujours un pion dans ses jeux.

Thom lui avait hésité toute la matinée à poser la question qu'il mourrait d'envie de poser à Peeta. Finalement après avoir montré le début des travaux à celui ci, et autour d'un thé chez lui, il demanda :

**_Alors c'est vrai ? Ce qui est dit dans ce magazine ?**

Peeta baissa la tête et se mit à jouer avec ses mains. Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière.

**_Ça dépend de quelle partie tu parles.** répondit-il sincèrement.

**_De tout. Enfin sauf pour la boulangerie, je suis bien placé pour savoir. J'avoue avoir été étonné, je ne pensais pas que tu te confierais encore à la presse après tout ce qui s'est passé avec vos médiatisations respectives. Je vous voyais plus comme des gens qui voulaient garder leur vie à l'abri des regards. Enfin, si vous vous êtes mis d'accord la dessus. **dit Thom qui pensait sincèrement que Katniss était au courant de tout avant la parution. **C'était très intime tout ça, n'empêche... Parler de la perte du bébé et du fait qu'elle ne sache plus ou en son ses sentiments pour toi... J'ai vraiment été étonné. Je ne connais pas bien Katniss, j'en sais ce que Gale m'en disait. Enfin, ça pourra au moins faire de la publicité pour ta boulangerie Je parie que d'ici peu tu recevras des commandes de tous les districts.**

**_J'ai merdé, Thom... Plutarch m'a fait du chantage et j'y ai bêtement cédé. Jamais je n'aurais dû répondre à ses questions, encore moins sans l'accord de Katniss.**

Thom fronça les sourcils.

**_Comment ça ? Quel chantage ? Katniss ne savait rien ?**

Pendant ce temps, le téléphone retentit chez Katniss et Peeta. Haymtich descendit décrocher. Espérant que ce fut des nouvelles de Peeta.

**_Allô ?** fit Haymitch.

Une voix masculine se fit entendre .

**_Mellark ! C'est quoi ces conneries que je viens de lire ? Katniss a donnée son accord pour ça ?**

A l'autre bout du fil, Gale Hawthorne. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Haymitch n'avait pas besoin en plus c'est de voir débarquer le meilleur ami de Katniss avec le fantôme de Prim et ses bombes.


	24. Chapter 24

Hello les filles, ici **Véronique2** et **Supergirl971** qui adorent lire vos reviews !

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ce chapitre 23 vous a fait reagir !

Comment ça vous ne voulez pas de Gale ? Pourtant, il est grand, beau, et... Grand, beau et... Arf quand on est pas fan du perso c'est dur de lui trouver des qualités lol

Bon revenons-en à Katniss et Peeta. Vont-ils réussir à enfin se parler ? A s'aimer tout simplement ? Ou est-ce que Snow se marre en voyant leurs bêtises depuis sa geole en enfer ?

P.S : Juste à coté de celle de Mme Canard ! Coin Coin... Oui bon, on a l'humour qu'on a !

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Une voix masculine se fit entendre .

**_Mellark ! C'est quoi ces conneries que je viens de lire ? Katniss a donné son accord pour ça ?**

A l'autre bout du fil, Gale Hawthorne. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Haymitch n'avait pas besoin en plus, c'était de voir débarquer le meilleur ami de Katniss avec le fantôme de Prim et ses bombes.

**_Ce n'est pas Peeta, c'est Haymitch. Ils sont sorti ****faire une ballade au lac. **mentit le mentor.

**_Oh... Qu'est-ce que ça signifie alors ? Je ne vois pas Katniss jouer à ça !**

**_Ils l'ont fait pour avoir la paix. Une interview bidon en échange d'aucun reporters ici.**

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil. Gale n'était pas sur, mais la logique se tenait. Il avait été choqué de lire l'interview de Peeta. Il n'avait pas voulu appeler chez Katniss parce qu'il redoutait la réaction de la jeune femme.

**_Ecoute Haymitch, ne dis pas à Katniss et à Peeta que j'ai appelé. Si c'est ce qu'ils voulaient, ça ne me regarde plus. Je m'inquiétais juste pour elle...**

**_Ne t'en fait pas, ça restera entre nous.** fit Haymitch soulagé avant de raccrocher.

Pendant ce temps, Peeta qui ressentait le besoin de se confier à quelqu'un de neutre, expliqua à Thom tous les détails du chantage, de l'interview et la dispute que Katniss et lui avaient eu avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

**_Je comprends mieux**, fit Thom. **Tu as voulu l'aider, mais ça s'est retourné contre toi. Et ce Plutarch, il sait y faire pour manipuler les gens. Même s'il était un infiltré du 13, il a tout de même réussi à tromper Snow et se faire élire comme haut juge des jeux... Pour la réaction de Katniss, je ne la connais pas bien. Je sais juste qu'elle est folle de toi et je pense qu'elle a très mal pris de ne pas avoir été mise au courant et disons qu'il y a mieux pour apprendre que tu es toujours amoureux d'elle. Je veux dire ça fait deux fois qu'elle l'apprend avec tout le monde à la télé. Je crois que le problème aussi, c'est que tu n'hésites a méler réel et fiction dans cet interview. T'as voulu continuer l'histoire du cousin Gale, du bébé mais tu n'as pas continué le jeu des amants maudits fou amoureux l'un de l'autre. Du coup ça fait un peu comme si tu réglais tes comptes avec elle par magazine. Même si c'est sur tu n'y as pas pensé comme ça. Mais ce matin tout le monde ne parle plus que de la relation incertaine des amants maudits et ça relance le débat sur beaucoup de choses, alors qu'on en parlait plus trop.**

**_En gros, soit j'aurais du me taire, soit j'aurais du balancer toute la vérité, c'est ça ?**

**_Je ne sais pas. De toute façon le mal est fait. Et ce n'est pas avec des si que ça changera quelque chose, Peeta.**

**_Tu as raison. Et puis, j'ai eu ma réponse, ça ne sert à rien de revenir dessus alors n'en parlons plus.** conclut Peeta en reprenant les plans de la boulangerie pour se focaliser sur autre chose que Katniss.

Thom ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il ne connaissait pas assez bien Katniss pour se prononcer, mais il ajouta tout de même pour être sur :

**_Elle t'a dit qu'elle ne t'aimait pas ? Tu m'as dit qu'elle t'avait juste giflé, non ?**

**_Oui elle m'a giflé, mais crois moi, le message était très clair.**

Thom soupira.

**_Va savoir avec les femmes. Elles ne sont pas comme nous ces créatures là. Je me souviens ma première copine, elle m'a fait une scène parce que je lui ai demandé de coucher avec moi. J'étais jeune et pas très subtil, j'ai cru que c'était la fin. Et puis une semaine après, sa meilleure amie débarque et m'insulte de tous les noms parce que j'ai brisé le coeur de sa copine en rompant avec elle parce qu'elle voulait pas coucher. Alors que moi j'avais eu l'impression qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir et que je la dégoutais.**

Peeta fronça les sourcils.

**_Tu crois que ce serait un simple malentendu ?**

**_En tout cas , tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que quand je suis retourné la voir, je me suis excusé et elle a fini par dire que ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi, mais qu'elle n'était pas encore prete et d'être patient. Et ça prit 2h pour obtenir ça, parce qu'avant j'ai eu le droit à une scène. Une de plus. J'ai du supplier qu'elle m'écoute. J'étais très amoureux à l'époque. Bref, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on ne communique pas de la même façon. Pour nous il faut que ça soit clair, net et rapide. Mais pour les femmes... C'est une autre histoire. C'est comme marcher sur des oeufs. Et elle, c'était une ado normale. Je veux dire qu'elle n'avait pas vécu le dixième de ce que vous avez traversé.**

Peeta hocha la tête, mais malgré la logique de Thom, il doutait que cette explication s'applique à Katniss et lui.

**_Dis, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu vas retourner chez toi ? Si tu as besoin de temps, tu peux rester ici. La chambre d'ami est petite mais ça peut dépanner le temps que t'y vois un peu plus clair.** proposa l'homme.

**_Tu m'hébergerais ?** s'étonna Peeta.

**_Bah, pourquoi pas ? C'est comme tu le sens, Peeta. Moi ça ne me dérange pas.**

**_C'est très gentil... C'est vrai que je n'ai aucune envie de retourner chez moi. En tout cas, pas maintenant, je ne me sens pas encore prêt à la voir. **avoua le jeune homme alors que la tristesse refaisait surface.

**_Faut voir le bon coté des choses. On travaillera bien plus vite et puisque tu as du temps libre et qu'on manque un peu de main d'oeuvre, tu pourras donner un coup de main aux travaux.**

**_Oui, il faut que je m'occupe.** approuva Peeta. **Par contre, je n'ai aucune affaire avec moi, il va falloir que j'en achète.**

**_Ca fera marché le business !** plaisanta Thom.

Pendant ce temps, Haymitch ne parvenait à rien avec Katniss. Elle refusait de parler, de boire. De bouger tout simplement. Il espérait que Peeta revienne vite, ou alors que Delly lui apporte des bonnes nouvelles qui la ferait enfin réagir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu dans un tel état. Il allait devoir rester là. Il prit 5 minutes pour nourir ses oies et une bouteille de whisky. Il ne pouvait pas s'arreter de boire mais il ne se saoulerait pas jusqu'à la lie. Il espérait que demain soit un jour meilleur. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il appelerait le Dr Aurélius pour savoir quoi faire.

Alors que Peeta et Thom discutaient de certains détails de la construction, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Thom alla ouvrir, mais son invité n'entendit pas à qui il parlait jusqu'à ce que Delly apparaisse dans le salon.

**_ Peeta ! **s'écria Delly en se précipitant dans ses bras.** Tu es là ! Tu vas bien ! Dieu que j'étais inquiète !**

**_Je vais bien, ne t'en fait pas. **mentit-il, n'osant pas demander des nouvelles de Katniss.

**_Tu te rends compte qu'Haymitch t'a cherché partout hier ? On se faisait un sang d'encre ! Il est même resté chez moi jusque tard, en espérant que tu y passes ! On ne savait plus ou te chercher ! **gronda-t-elle gentilement.

**_J'étais juste allé prendre l'air, j'ai dormi chez Haymitch avant de venir voir Thom ce matin. Je suppose que Katniss vous a tout raconté, sans quoi vous ne vous seriez pas inquiété pour moi.**

**_Ah, tu as dormi chez Haymitch... **

Delly ne savait pas quoi penser. S'il avait dormi chez son mentor c'est que les deux s'étaient parlés dans ce cas.

**_Bon bah le principal c'est que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre. Tu vas rester dormir chez Haymitch longtemps ? C'est ce que veux Katniss ?**

**_Je n'ai pas parlé à Katniss depuis notre dispute, ni à Haymitch d'ailleurs. Thom m'a proposé de m'héberger alors je pense rester ici quelques temps, j'aviserai ensuite.** expliqua Peeta en tentant de feindre l'indifférence.

Delly s'écroula sans délicatesse sur une chaise à cette annonce. Thom lui proposa un thé. Elle accepta.

**_Comment ça tu as ni parlé a Haymitch ni à Katniss ?**

**_Tu te trompais, Delly. Katniss ne m'aime pas et ne m'a sans doute jamais aimé. Elle se raccroche à moi uniquement parce que je suis l'une des dernières personnes qu'il lui reste sur cette terre, et elle me l'a parfaitement fait comprendre l'autre jour. Je suis peut-être amoureux, mais je ne suis pas masochiste et il hors de question que je retourne vivre avec elle comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.**

Delly resta bouché bée. Mais avant de sauter sur les conclusions, elle voulait entendre la version de Peeta. Tout ce qu'elle savait d'haymitch, c'est que Katniss l'avait giflé et qu'il était parti.

**_Euh, j'ai dû louper un train là. Haymitch m'a dit qu'elle t'avait giflé et que tu étais parti et j'ai un peu de mal a tout comprendre.**

**_Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Katniss ne veut pas qu'on forme un couple et moi je ne veut pas être un simple ami, point à la ligne. De toute façon, je ne veux plus en parler.** dit Peeta, exaspéré de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Thom posa sa main amicalement sur l'épaule de Peeta.

**_Tu n'a manifestement pas refléchi a ce que je t'ai dit. **lui fit-il remarqué.

Delly leva les yeux au ciel et prit la défense de Katniss.

**_Katniss t'aime Peeta, mais après un coup pareil, je comprends qu'elle se soit mise en colère ! Enfin Peeta, quelle fille rêve d'avoir une déclaration d'amour pareille ? En plus c'est la deuxième fois que tu lui fais le coup. Même si c'était pas réfléchi cette deuxième fois. L'amour, les déclarations pour une femme c'est très important, un moment unique et magique, Peeta !**

Peeta secoua la tête.

**_Mais vous ne comprenez donc rien ! Elle ne ressent pas la même chose que moi ! Peu importe la manière dont je l'aurais dis, le résultat aurait été exactement le même ! Le problème c'est le fait que je l'aime et elle non !**

Thom et Delly échangèrent un regard qui en dit long.

**_Et donc, tu t'enfuies ? Tu ne vas même pas la voir ?**

**_Aller la voir pour quoi faire ? **questionna Peeta.

**_C'est sur, avec son coeur de glace, elle ne doit même pas s'inquiéter du fait que tu sois parti et que tu ne donnes plus signe de vie. Haymitch non plus d'ailleurs.** ironisa la jeune femme avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement.** Le pauvre hier, était tout pale à se morfondre parce qu'il n'avait pas réagit quand il l'a su.**

Peeta sembla enfin réfléchir à ce que ses amis essayaient de lui faire comprendre, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à revoir celle qu'il aimait et qui lui venait de lui briser le coeur.

**_Eh bien, tu n'auras qu'à leur dire que je suis en vie et que je me consacre entièrement à la construction de la boulangerie avec Thom.**

Delly était exaspérée. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment allait Katniss aujourd'hui. Elle pourrait lui dire qu'elle avait du l'assommer après un de ses cauchemards ou qu'Haymitch et elle avaient du l'attacher au lit hier, mais elle était épuisée et il ne voulait pas écouter.

**_Très bien, je le ferais non pas parce que je suis ta messagère, mais pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent plus à ton sujet. Thom, je suis désolée. **

Elle parti sur ses mots en direction du village des vainqueurs. Elle se doutait que celui-ci serait chez Katniss et Peeta, et alla directement chez eux. Elle sonna à la porte. Haymitch vint lui ouvrir

**_Je sais où est Peeta.**

**_Où ça ? Il va bien ? **questionna Haymitch avec empressement, réellement inquiet.

**_Il se porte comme un charme. Il est chez Thom. Il m'a dit qu'il a dormi chez toi hier soir et maintenant il reste chez Thom. Il ne veut plus voir Katniss.** résuma-t-elle. **Il ne veut rien entendre, quoi qu'on lui dise.**

**_Comment ça il ne veut plus la voir ? Katniss remonte enfin la pente et à la première difficulté, il se barre ? **s'insurgea le mentor.

**_Il a dit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et que lui oui et que puisqu'elle ne voulait pas se mettre en couple avec lui. Il ne veut plus la voir.** s'exaspéra Delly.

**_Elle est folle de lui cette gamine ! Katniss était énervée depuis la veille, en plus de ce qu'ils ont dû se dire, la connaissant, c'est parti tout seul, c'est tout ! Cette gifle ne signifiait rien ! **s'écria Haymitch, éberlué par la réaction de Peeta.

**_J'ai essayé de lui dire et d'apres ce que j'ai compris, Thom a essayé lui aussi, mais il peut etre plus têtu qu'une bourrique quand il s'y met. Il ne serait pas content de le savoir, mais ça, il le tient de sa mère.** ajouta Delly.

**_Il faut que je le vois et que je le convainque de revenir. Katniss ne bouge pas depuis son réveil, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Tu peux rester avec elle le temps que j'y aille ?**

**_Bien sur. **

Delly monta les escaliers pour aller voir Katniss.

**_Bonjour Katniss. C'est Delly. **

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle était complétement immobile. Les yeux dans le vague.

**_J'ai vu Peeta. Il va bien. Il est chez Thom. **

Elle espérait une réaction. Mais rien. Elle n'était même pas sûre que Katniss l'entendait.


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour/bonsoir à toutes ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes prêtes pour un nouveau chapitre ! Les aventures de nos deux compères sont loin d'être terminées. Que voulez-vous ? C'est ça d'être les "amants maudits" lol

Merci à **Aulandra1701, Tentaculegirl67, Hime-Amande, Cookie-Mania, Darling, Roxanedebergerac, Katniss-Hunger, Titounette, Fan de Twilight, Sahyadu2b** et **Arthenice** !

Enjoy !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Haymitch fonça chez Thom avec la ferme intention de ramener Peeta, par la peau des fesses s'il le fallait. Katniss allait mieux et il n'allait pas laisser Peeta tout gâcher sans rien faire, tout ça parce que Monsieur refusait de voir l'évidence même. Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa et à peine Thom eut-il ouvert qu'il s'excusa et entra directement sans attendre d'invitation.

**_Peeta !** Lança Haymitch qui se retenait de ne pas lui décocher un coup de poing. **C'est quoi ce cirque que tu nous fais ? Tu vas me faire le plaisir de rentrer et de parler à Katniss maintenant !** ordonna-t-il.

**_Il n'en est pas question. Vivre ensemble était une terrible erreur, j'avais raison depuis le début. Si je m'en étais tenu à mon plan de départ au lieu d'écouter tes foutus conseils, je serais chez moi à l'heure qu'il est et mon coeur serait intact ! **rétorqua Peeta.

**_Mes conseils ? Mais quand as tu écouté mes conseils, hein ?** s'énerva le mentor.

**_Peu importe, le résultat est le même !** rétorqua Peeta, de mauvaise foi. Il savait qu'il s'y était très mal pris avec elle, mais le mal était fait.

**_Et quel résulat ! Ecoute je me moque bien de tes états d'âme. Si tu l'aimes le quart de ce que tu déclares, tu me suis, on rentre et on prie pour que ca s'arrange.**

**_Comment ça, on prie ? Est-ce que Katniss va bien ? **questionna-t-il, tout à coup inquiet. Il n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde que Katniss puisse aller plus mal que lui, sachant que c'était elle qui l'avait rejeté.

**_Oh, Katniss se porte a merveille !** ironia Haymitch. **D'ici 3 jours elle sera prête à rejoindre son nouveau domicile. Ah ! D'ailleurs, à ce propos Thom, où dois je me rendre pour commander son cercueil ?**

Thom se raidit alors que Peeta avait l'impression que son coeur s'était arrêté. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il se précipita dehors et courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'à chez lui, laissant Haymitch loin derrière. Il entra dans la maison en criant le nom de Katniss et monta l'escalier en quelques secondes.

**_Katniss ! **répéta-t-il en pénétrant dans la chambre.

Delly se leva du bord du lit.

**_Peeta, Dieu merci, tu es là. Elle ne bouge pas.** dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. **Je lui ai dit que tu allais bien, mais elle reste immobile. On dirait qu'elle n'est plus vraiment là.**

Peeta s'approcha doucement, le coeur serré en voyant Katniss allongée à fixer le plafond. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle et avança la main jusqu'à son visage qu'il caressa fébrilement.

**_Je suis désolé, j'ai réagis bêtement. Tu as le droit de ne pas m'aimer, tant que tu es en vie et en bonne santé, c'est tout ce qui m'importe...**

La jeune femme ne réagissait toujours pas. Delly s'éloigna un peu.

**_Gifle moi, hurle moi dessus, mais dis quelque chose, s'il te plait...** la pria Peeta les larmes aux yeux en lui prenant la main et en la posant contre son coeur.

Malgré tout rien n'y faisait. Elle restait les yeux dans le vide. Haymtich fini par arriver, essouflé.

**_Alors ?** demanda-t-il.

**_Elle n'a toujours pas bougé. On dirait qu'elle est ailleurs. **répondit Delly.

**_Bah il va falloir la faire revenir.**

**_Laissez-nous.** demanda tout à coup Peeta.

Haymitch hésita, mais au bout de quelques secondes, se résolut à quitter la piece avec Delly.

Peeta ôta alors ses chaussures et s'allongea aux côtés de Katniss en l'attirant contre lui en s'excusant sans cesse et en murmurant des paroles rassurantes afin qu'elle remarque sa présence et qu'elle sorte de sa catatonie.

Malgré toute la bonne volonté de celui ci, Katniss demeurait muette et inerte.

Voyant que ses efforts restaient vains et épuisé à force de parler, Peeta finit par s'endormir sans relâcher une seule seconde son étreinte autour de la jeune femme, comme s'il craignait qu'elle s'en aille.

Au bout de deux heures, Haymitch n'entendant ni Katniss ni Peeta, remonta les voir. Delly le suivit. Il vit Peeta entrain de dormir, mais la situation était inquiétante, car Katniss avait elle toujours les yeux ouverts bloqués dans le vide.

**_Il s'est endormi cet idiot.** Il lui donna un coup à l'épaule sans ménagement. **Je t'ai pas fait venir pour dormir !** s'enerva le mentor.

Peeta sursauta et se passa une main sur le visage en se redressant.

_**Pardon. **dit-il honteusement en regardant Katniss, toujours dans le même état. **Rien n'a changé, Haymitch. Que peut-on faire ? Il faut qu'elle s'alimente...**

Delly s'approcha. Elle se demandait ce que Katniss en tant que femme aimerait plus que tout de la part de Peeta. Quelque chose d'assez fort et intime pour qu'elle ressente quelque chose. Puis elle eut une idée.

**_Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit que Katniss avait réussi à t'empêcher de sombrer dans la folie en t'embrassant ? Tu devrais l'embrasser, Peeta.**

Ce dernier dévisagea Delly à la fois surpris et gêné.

**_Je suis pas sûr que... **

**_La gamine a raison. De toute façon, il faut tout tenter et je crois pas que Katniss appréciera si je m'en charge.** l'interrompit Haymitch.

Peeta reporta son attention sur Katniss.

**_D'accord, mais je me sentirais mieux si nous n'avions pas de spectateurs... **avoua le jeune homme.

Delly poussa Haymitch dehors, avant de sortir de la piece, elle dit à son meilleur ami.

**_Avec douceur et tout ton amour.** conseilla-t-elle. **Et si ça ne marche pas de suite recommence au moins une ou deux fois.**

Elle referma la porte sur ces mots.

Peeta souffla pour essayer de relâcher la pression qu'il ressentait.

_"Faites que ça marche..."_ pensa-t-il intérieurement en approchant doucement son visage. Il ferma les yeux juste avant que ses lèvres n'entrent en contact avec celles de Katniss, faisant son coeur s'emballer par la même occasion.

Dans ses limbes Katniss sembla ressentir un frisson. C'était une sensation familère. Une sensation agréable, elle se demandait si cela faisait partie de son cauchemar ou si cela venait d'ailleurs.

Peet cru la sentir frémir. Il se redressa et l'observa un instant. Ne la voyant pas bouger, il renouvela l'opération en passant sa main autour de sa nuque et en y mettant un peu plus de passion cette fois afin de lui faire ressentir tous les sentiments qu'elle suscitait en lui.

Elle sentit un frission plus intense la parcourir. Il lui semblait reconnaitre cette sensation maintenant. Les lèvres de Peeta sur les siennes. Son coeur se remit a battre normalement, elle reprit légèrement conscience. Elle sentait les lèvres de Peeta plus clairement. Elle leva les bras pour resserrer son étreinte et lui rendit son baiser alors que des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

Le coeur de Peeta s'emballa un peu plus quand elle se mit à lui rendre son baiser. Le soulagement était indescriptible, mais il était également un peu confus. Pourquoi le lui rendait-elle alors qu'elle l'avait giflé quand il lui avait avoué une seconde fois sa flamme ? Peu importe, l'heure n'était pas aux questions. Il était trop heureux de retrouver sa Katniss pour rompre le contact et de toute façon, il n'en avait pas envie. Il prendrait tout ce qu'elle lui offrirait, peu importe ce que ce serait. Resserrant davantage sa prise autour d'elle, sa langue vint timidement caresser les lèvres de la jeune femme, priant pour qu'elle ne le repousse pas tout de suite.

Katniss revenait de plus en plus à elle et sentir Peeta si proche d'elle et lui donner ce baiser qu'elle avait si longtemps espéré, lui redonnait espoir. Elle entrouvrit donc les lèvres pour laisser libre court au désir de Peeta.

Ce dernier se sentit pousser des ailes quand leurs langues, bien qu'hésitantes, se joignirent pour une danse pleine de sensualité. Malheureusement, au bout d'un moment, ils furent obligés de mettre un terme au baiser afin de reprendre leur souffle.

Katniss regardait Peeta comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois depuis des années de séparation.

**_J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar, Peeta. Tu m'avais abandonné. C'était horrible. J'étais dans cet endroit sombre ou je ne voyais rien. Et tout ce que je savais c'est que tu m'avais laissé.**

**_Ssshhh... Je suis là et je ne te laisserai plus jamais, même quand tu ne voudras plus de moi.** jura-t-il en lui caressant le visage.

**_Tu me le promets ? Tu ne me quitteras jamais ? **demanda-t-elle d'une voix éraillée, les larmes encore coulant sur son visage.

**_Je te le jure. Jamais plus sauf si tu me le demandes.** promit Peeta en les essuyant.

Katniss sourit faiblement. Elle avait encore les idées embrouillés. Petit à petit tout lui revenait en mémoire. La gifle et le départ de Peeta. Le reste n'était qu'un gigantesque trou noir. Elle le regardait tendrement et posa sa main là ou elle l'avait giflé.

**_Pardonne moi de t'avoir frappé. **

Peeta prit délicatement sa main posée sur sa joue avant d'embrasser celle-ci avec tendresse.

**_C'est pas grave, je l'avais mérité de toute manière.**

Katniss approcha ses lèvres de celles de Peeta et l'embrassa délicatement une nouvelle fois pendant quelques secondes avant de dire :

**_On oublie tout ?**

En dépit du baiser qu'elle venait de lui offrir, le coeur de Peeta se serra face à sa requête. C'était clair à présent, elle ne voulait plus entendre parler d'amour entre eux. Malgré tout, il se força à sourire et répéta :

**_On oublie tout.**

Katniss laissa échapper un sourire de soulagement. Elle se blottit contre lui un instant. Sa gorge était sèche.

**_J'ai une de ces soifs ! **déclara t'elle de meilleur humeur.

**_Je vais te chercher à boire. Y'a deux personnes qui voudraient te voir d'ailleurs. **l'informa Peeta en se levant pour aller ouvrir la porte à Haymitch et Delly qui s'empressèrent d'entrer, le sourire aux lèvres en voyant Katniss éveillée.

**_Tiens, qu'est ce que vous faites là ?**

**_On attendait que la belle au bois dormant se réveille.** l'informa Haymitch tandis que Delly allait la prendre dans ses bras.

**_Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur ! **avoua la jeune fille.

**_Je me souviens plus trop de ce qui c'est passé apres ma dispute avec Peeta. J'étais dans un cauchemar**, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle était un peu étonnée de la réaction de Delly.

**_Peu importe. Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu ailles mieux et que vous soyez rabibochés. **balaya Delly d'un geste de la main.

**_Oui.** **Ca va Haymitch ? **demanda Katniss.

Il avait l'air un peu boulversé et trop silencieux à son gout.

**_Oui, oui. J'ai pas bu ma dose quotidienne, alors je suis un peu raplapla, mais ça va. Content de te revoir parmi nous. **admit-il en lui souriant

Peeta revint avec une bouteile d'eau et un verre qu'il tendit à Katnis. Elle se saisit de la bouteille plutot que du verre et bu gouluement.

**_Merci Peeta.**

**_De rien. Je vais préparer à manger. Tu dois être affamée.**

**_Pas vraiment...** confia-t-elle. **C'est bizarre parce que j'ai dormi toute la journée et je suis épuisée.** Elle n'avait pas bien réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas dormi mais était entrée en catatonie.

Les autres échangèrent un regard avant que Peeta reprenne.

**_Je comprends, mais il faut que tu manges et que tu prennes tes médicaments.** insista-t-il.

**_D'accord. Mais ça t'ennuie si je reste au lit ? **

Elle s'allongea de nouveau.

**_Pas de problème. Repose toi, je reviens dans pas longtemps. **dit-il en posant un baiser sur son front avant de descendre suivit par Haymitch et Delly une fois qu'ils eurent dit au revoir à Katniss.

**_Finalement le coup du baiser a marché, Delly ! **observa Haymitch.

**_Oui ! **dit fiièrement Delly.

**_J'ai bien cru que cette fois, tout était perdu. **avoua Haymitch.** J'en peux pouvais de la voir comme ça. Tu te rends compte dans quel état elle se met pour toi.** râla Haymitch qui en avait encore gros sur la patate.

**_Je sais et je ne la laisserai plus jamais, tu as ma parole. Je n'attendrai rien de plus que ce qu'elle veut bien me donner, mais tu dois comprendre que c'est difficile pour moi de vivre constamment avec la personne que j'aime sans pouvoir vraiment être avec elle.** confia tout de même Peeta.

**_Je rêve ou cet imbécile n'a toujours pas compris ?** dit Haymitch à Delly.

**_Peeta, tu n'es pas sérieux ? **déplora Delly.

Peeta soupira devant leur incompréhension.

**_Peu importe, tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que je serai là pour elle, peu importe le prix à payer.**

**_Peeta, c'est pas parce qu'elle ne te l'a pas dit qu'elle ne t'aime pas. Tu connais Katniss un minimum. Qu'est ce que ça peut faire qu'elle ne te le dise pas avec des mots ? Elle fait un blocage et Dieu seul connaît la raison. De toute façon, elle a toujours eu du mal a verbaliser ses sentiments. Cette petite allait se laisser mourir parce qu'elle pensait que tu ne serais plus dans sa vie. Si c'est pas de l'amour c'est quoi Peeta ?** s'enerva Haymitch en se levant de table et claquant la porte de la maison en sortant.

**_Vas-y, vide ton sac toi aussi.** soupira Peeta en s'adressant à Delly.

Delly fronça les sourcils.

**_Tout ce que je vois moi, c'est que tu continues ta vie avec ou sans elle alors qu'elle se laisse mourir si toi tu la quittes. Je te laisse Peeta, il est tard. Je dois rentrer chez moi.** fit Delly en sortant.

Peeta se sentit honteux. Sa mère avait peut-être raison à son sujet finalement. Il secoua la tête et se mit à cuisiner un bon petit plat pour Katniss. Dès que ce fut prêt, il rempli une assiette qu'il posa sur le plateau, avec des couverts, un pain au fromage, un dessert et ses médicaments avant de monter à l'étage.

**_Madame est servie !** dit-il gaiement.

Le visage de Katniss s'illumina à la voix de Peeta. Elle n'avait toujours pas très faim, mais elle ferait un effort pour lui. Il déposa le plateau sur le lit.

**_Merci. **

Elle avala ses médicaments et souleva les couvertures pour faire signe a Peeta de venir près d'elle.

Le jeune homme s'installa en silence. Il était songeur. En fait, leurs propos l'avaient touché beaucoup plus qu'il n'avait voulu le montrer. Il se sentait misérable. Il était pourtant si sûr d'aimer Katniss, mais face au désespoir palpable qu'elle avait montré, il avait une bien piètre image de lui.

L'appétit vint en mangeant pour Katniss. Elle n'eut finalement pas de mal à terminer son assiette. Elle se leva du lit. Sa vessie venait elle aussi de lui rappeler son existence.

Quand elle revint de la salle de bain, Peeta se reprit un peu.

**_Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?**

**_Non merci. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut puisque tu es là.** dit la jeune femme en prenant le plateau et le déposant sur la commode à coté du lit. Elle avait profité de son passage dans la salle de bain pour se mettre en pyjama. Elle avait obté pour le pyjama cette fois pour se sentir totalement à l'aise et de ne pas avoir à dormir avec son soutien gorge. A la longue cela devenait désagréable.

Peeta ne manqua pas de noter le changement et il s'empressa de détourner le regard, de peur de la réaction que son corps pourrait avoir.

**_Installe-toi, je vais déposer ça à la cuisine et éteindre les lumières en bas. **dit-il en se levant.

**_D'accord. **

Katniss attendit le retour de Peeta. Elle voulait le sentir près d'elle et était impatiente.

Le jeune homme revint quelques minutes plus tard et alla directement dans la salle de bain se changer avant d'éteindre la lumière et de s'allonger à côté de Katniss. Mais contrairement aux fois précédentes, c'est lui qui prit l'initiative de l'attirer contre lui.

Katniss vibra à cette simple initiative. Elle s'ajusta à son étreinte son coeur battant. Elle se releva un petit peu cependant pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres, puis lui dit doucement :

**_Bonne nuit Peeta.**

Le coeur de ce dernier manqua un battement et il lui sourit en arrangeant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

**_Bonne nuit, Katniss.**

Elle se reblottit contre lui pour attendre le sommeil. Mais étrangement celui ci ne venait pas. Au bout d'un moment, elle dit doucement.

**_Peeta tu dors ?**

**_Non.** avoua le jeune homme qui regardait le plafond.

**_Je me sens un peu angoissé, c'est bête parce que je sais que demain tu seras toujours là mais j'ai un peu peur de refaire ce cauchemar. **avoua-t-elle.

**_Je ne vais pas te laisser, Katniss.** lui dit-il doucement en caressant son bras, comme pour lui faire sentir qu'il était là.

Les caresses de Peeta la faisait quelques peu frisonner de plaisir. Elle soupira d'aise. Ce n'était pas son genre de demander ce genre de chose, mais elle avait besoin de ressentir à nouveau cette sensation pour calmer ses angoisses. Alors, elle prit son courage à deux mains.

**_Peeta tu veux bien m'embrasser à nouveau ? Comme tout à l'heure ? **

Elle était heureuse d'être dans le noir car elle devait être rouge. Et elle n'était pas la seule à sentir ses joues s'enflammer, surtout que Peeta ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle requête.

**_Hum... Oui... Si tu veux...** répondit-il maladroitement, bénissant la pénombre lui aussi.

Katniss sourit. Elle se remonta un petit peu pour avoir le visage face au sien. Son coeur battait à mille à l'heure attendant d'une seconde à l'autre les lévres tant désirées.

Peeta posa délicatement la main sur sa joue et s'approcha jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent à nouveau. Au départ hésitant, le baiser devint rapidement plus enflammé, si bien qu'ils poussèrent des petits soupirs de satisfaction.

Katniss ne se lassait pas des lèvres de Peeta. Certes ce n'était pas encore le baiser de la plage entre eux, mais ça ressemblait plus au baiser échangé dans la grotte. Celui qui lui avait donné envie d'en avoir d'autres mais que malheureusement sa blessure au front avait empéché la jeune femme d'avoir ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Elle prit sa respiration avant de décider que cette fois, elle allait en avoir un autre. Elle l'embrassa donc à nouveau dès que le premier baiser prit fin.

Peeta se laissa faire avec un plaisir non dissimulé quand leurs langues se joignirent encore. Encouragé par les initiatives de Katniss, il bascula avec elle, la faisant se retrouver sur le dos, et continua d'approfondir le baiser.

Katniss apprécia la nouvelle position, beaucoup plus confortable. Elle entoura de ses bras le cou de Peeta. Ils devaient reprendre leur souffle une nouvelle fois, mais bien décidé à ne pas laisser le moment passer, elle dit :

**_Encore un Peeta...**

Ce dernier sourit avant d'accéder une nouvelle fois à sa requête, comblé qu'elle le lui demande. Quand il sentit l'air lui manquer à nouveau, il fit ses lèvres dévier pour aller explorer sa joue, sa mâchoire, puis son cou, qu'il embrassa encore et encore avec dévotion.

La jeune femme se sentait si bien. Le baiser dans le cou était très agréable. Quand Peeta sembla revenir vers ses lèvres, elle décida de rendre la pareille à son cou. Elle découvrit ainsi que c'était une sensation extrêmement agréable que d'embrasser Peeta à cet endroit là également.

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs fermé les yeux pour mieux savourer le contact incroyable de ses lèvres. Il laissa même échapper un gémissement avant de se raidir tout à coup.

**_Euh... Je crois qu'on devrait s'arrêter là pour ce soir. **confia-t-il à contre coeur quand il réalisa l'état dans lequel elle l'avait mis.

**_Oh...** fit Katniss un peu décue. **Tu es fatigué ?**

**_Non, c'est pas ça... **soupira Peeta en se rallongeant à côté d'elle.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que son corps réagisse dès qu'il s'agissait de Katniss ?

Katniss ne comprenait pas trop. Elle se demanda si elle avait mal fait quelque chose.

**_Je t'ai fait mal ?** demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Peeta rit doucement.

**_Non, Katniss. C'est même tout le contraire justement.**

**_Oh... **

Katniss n'était pas naive et elle se rappela l'incident de la douche. Elle se demanda si la même chose était en train de se reproduire à ce moment même. L'idée était curieuse mais pas choquante. Elle trouvait même cela, très bon signe.

**_Allez, encore un baiser et je te jure qu'on dort. **demanda-t-elle malgré tout.

**_D'accord. **répondit Peeta, qui ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

Katniss se releva un peu et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Elle se disait qu'elle pourrait passer sa nuit à l'embrasser ainsi.

Peeta lui rendit son baiser en pensant la même chose. Si ce n'était à cause de son bas-ventre, il continuerait comme ça jusqu'au petit matin.

Il fallait malheureusement reprendre son souffle ce qui signifiait la fin du baiser mais Katniss n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et décida de tricher en s'octroyant un tout dernier dernier baiser. Elle se pencha donc a nouveau pour l'embrasser sans l'avertir.

**_Katniss...** gronda faussement Peeta.

Elle se mit à rire. Elle le laissa finalement tranquille, le coeur battant mais apaisée. Les baisers échangés avait été doux, tendres et merveilleux. Elle était bien décidé à ce que ceux-ci se reproduisent. Elle ferma les yeux et cette fois le sommeil la gagna rapidement.

Peeta souffla, le sourire aux lèvres. D'habitude, il aurait couru dans la salle de bain se soulager, mais il se sentait trop bien pour bouger, et puis Katniss dormait déjà. Alors à son tour, il se laissa emporter par un profond sommeil.


	26. Chapter 26

Eh oui, les choses s'arrangent un peu pour nos deux amoureux, mais pour combien de temps ? Que va-t-il encore leur arriver ? Se diront-ils enfin la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité ? Si oui, quand franchiront-ils enfin le cap tant attendu par beaucoup d'entre vous, si ce n'est la totalité des lectrices ? (Eh oui, on sait que vous êtes des coquines ^^)

Bref, bonne lecture ! :P

* * *

Katniss se réveilla bien plus tard que Peeta. Elle pouvait sentir la bonne odeur du pain chaud d'ici. Elle s'habilla, d'excellente humeur. Elle avait l'impression de revivre et avait hâte de descendre voir ce que faisait Peeta.

Cependant, elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au carton avec ses affaires du Capitole. Il y avait à l'intérieur le pendentif que Peeta lui avait donné à la plage. Elle l'ouvrit et vit la photo de sa mère et Prim. Son coeur se serra à la vue de Prim et elle sentit les larmes monter. Puis sur l'autre coté il y avait la photo de Gale. Elle soupira.

Lorsqu'elle regardait le visage de Gale, tout n'était qu'amertume et étrangeté. Il ne faisait plus parti de sa vie et elle se demandait comment elle avait pu perdre son meilleur ami si facilement. Certes, elle ne l'avait pas retenue lors de leur dernière rencontre, mais leur amitié s'était dégradé bien avant ça. Elle avait un sentiment de gâchis mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à l'aimer de la façon dont lui l'aimait et il semblait qu'à partir de ce moment, leur relation était vouée à l'échec.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait plus à sa place dans ce médaillon. Elle placerait sa photo dans le livre des souvenirs et la remplacerait par celle de Peeta. Ce médaillon représentait les personnes pour lesquelles Katniss devait continuer à aller de l'avant. C'était ce que lui avait dit Peeta. Elle embrassa le médaillon tendrement, puis le glissa dans sa poche de pantalon. Elle s'occuperait plus tard, de changer les photos.

C'était le seul objet qui lui restait de l'ancien Peeta. Elle n'aimait pas penser ainsi, mais quelque part, elle savait que Peeta tout comme elle, d'ailleurs, ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes. Et sa perle, qu'elle chérissait tant n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Elle avait due être brulée voire jetée par l'équipe de secours. En effet, elle se trouvait dans son uniforme mais après les bombes de Gale... Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle ne portait plus son uniforme carbonisé. Ce pendentif était tout ce qu'il lui restait de cette époque et aussi le seul bijou qu'elle pourrait porter. Certes, elle possédait toujours le geai moqueur de Madge, mais cette broche était gorgée de sang dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle ne la porterait plus.

Elle descendit dans la cuisine et vit Peeta en train de disposer le petit déjeuner. Son coeur se mit à battre . Elle sourit avec tendresse.

Elle repensait aux baisers de la nuit précédente et se demandait quel tournent sa relation avec lui allait prendre maintenant qu'il était ensemble. Car pour la jeune femme, il n'y avait pas d'ambiguité. Elle se retenait de lui sauter dessus mais inconsciemment, elle s'humecta les lèvres. Elle voulait de nouveau l'embrasser, mais avait un peu peur de paraitre agressive de lui sauter dessus comme ça dès le matin.

**_Bonjour Peeta.**

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et lui offrit son plus beau sourire en l'apercevant.

**_Salut. Bien dormi ?** demanda-t-il sans se douter de ce à quoi elle pensait.

**_Très bien et toi ?** répondit-elle d'une douce voix.

**_Comme un bébé. Installe-toi, le petit déjeuner est prêt.**

Elle s'assit à table et se servit un verre de jus d'orange, pensive.

**_A quoi tu penses ?** demanda Peeta à qui ça n'avait pas échappé.

**_Oh, à tout et rien en même temps.** C'est alors qu'elle réagit. **Au fait pourquoi Delly était là hier soir ?**

**_Pour veiller sur toi. Tu n'allais pas très bien après notre dispute.** admit Peeta encore honteux de l'avoir abandonné comme un lâche et un égoïste. Il n'avait pensé qu'à sa peine et pas une seconde à l'impact que ça pourrait avoir sur Katniss.

**_Oh, je vois. Tu la remercieras pour moi.**

Elle l'aurait bien fait elle même, mais elle avait décidé qu'elle ne retournerait pas en ville de si tôt. Elle ne voulait pas affronter les regards ou les questions après la parution du magazine. Elle avait assez donné de sa personne. Elle voulait que sa vie privée reste privée.

**_Haymitch aussi je suppose ?**

**_Oui.**

**_J'irai le voir tout à l'heure.** annonça Katniss.

Elle prit un petit pain au fromage qu'elle dévora puis une tartine de confiture.

Peeta hocha la tête et replongea la tête dans son bol de chocolat chaud.

Le silence semblait pesant pour Katniss. Elle était déstabilisée. Elle finit rapidement son petit déjeuner quand le téléphone sonna.

**_J'y vais.** dit-elle.

Elle décrocha.

**_Allô ?**

**_Katniss, c'est maman. Je suis tombée sur le magazine.**

**_Ah oui...**

**_Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler des journalistes et des gens du Capitole ?**

**_Oh, crois moi c'est le cas. Mais je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire... Je sais ce que tu penses, mais ça va.** dit-elle.

**_Pourquoi Peeta a-t-il accepté ? Et cette deuxième déclaration, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire enfin ?** questionna sa mère, réellement confuse.

Même Katniss ne savait pas quoi répondre à sa mère. Et elle avait pas envie de lui parler plus longtemps. De quel droit elle jouait les mères protectrices avec elle ? Elle était à des centaines de kilomètres. Elle soupira.

**_Peeta ! Ma mère veut te parler !** cria-t-elle.

Quand Peeta arriva elle lui donna le combiné et glissa au passage :

**_Je vais chez Haymitch.**

Peeta n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle était déjà sorti.

**_Bonjour Madame Everdeen.** dit-il quelque peu tendu.

**_Peeta qu'est ce que c'est que cette interview dans le magazine ? A quoi tu joues avec ma fille ?** demanda-t-elle mi en colère mi soucieuse.

**_Plutarch Heavensbee ne m'a pas laissé le choix, Madame. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de jouer avec Katniss, je vous assure.**

**_Je ne sais plus quoi penser Peeta. Avant ce qui t'es arrivé au Capitole, j'avais une confiance aveugle en toi. Je savais que jamais tu n'aurais pu faire du mal à Katniss, mais depuis... Depuis que tu as essayé de la tuer, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me méfier de toi. Katniss est le seul enfant qu'il me reste. Elle m'en veut parce que je reste ici, mais il y a trop de souvenirs dans le district 12... Mais si... Si tu fais du mal à ma fille, je lancerai une procédure pour que Katniss soit autorisée à résider dans le District 4. Je suis sérieuse Peeta.**

Pendant ce temps, Katniss était arrivée chez Haymitch qui avait vidé plusieurs bouteilles après sa courte désintoxe. Elle le trouva comme à son habitude sur le canapé, avec un oie à ses cotés.

**_Haymitch, décidément, tu laisses tes oies faire n'importe quoi.**

**_Laisse-les, c'est aussi leur maison. Alors, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Tout est arrangé avec Peeta ?** s'enquit-il directement cette fois, encore inquiet à leur sujet.

**_Je crois...** dit Katniss en s'installa sur le canapé et en virant l'oie.

**_Tu crois ?**

**_Je ne sais pas...** avoua Katniss. Elle ravala sa salive, un peu gênée. On s'est embrassé cette nuit... **Enfin je lui ai demandé de m'embrasser cette nuit**, rectifia-t-elle.** Il l'a fait et ce matin, il était absorbé par son bol.**

Si Peeta était la, il aurait reçu une bonne tape de la part d'Haymitch.

**_Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé vers lui dans ce cas ?**

Katniss soupira.

**_Je vais toujours vers lui. Hier, je lui ai demandé Haymitch... Je lui demande à chaque fois... Et..**

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle soupira encore un peu plus

**_Et il a dit "Hum, si tu veux...", c'est aussi lui qui a arrêté au bout d'un moment. Son comportement... Y'a un décalage avec ses mots. Pourquoi il ne m'a pas prise dans ses bras quand je suis arrivée et que je lui ai dit bonjour ? Et si... Si c'était plus grave que ça, Haymitch ?**

**_Attends, tu dis que c'est lui qui a tout arrêté hier soir ?** reprit Haymitch en fronçant les sourcils, étonné.

**_Oui... Et puis ce matin, c'est sur, il m'a accueilli en souriant en me disant que le petit déjeuner était prêt, a un moment il a m'a demandé ce à quoi je pensais et puis le petit déjeuner s'est passé en silence. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser... Parce que quand on "jouait" aux amants maudits, j'allais vers lui, mais il n'était pas en reste non plus. Il jouait parfaitement le petit ami et là, il est super distant, c'est vraiment le jour et la nuit. C'est vrai qu'hier, au moment de dormir, il m'a enfin prise dans ses bras, mais bon je lui avais fait la remarque et le pire c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'il agit comme moi avec Gale. ****Je me sentais coupable, tout le monde pensait qu'on était un couple, je savais qu'il m'aimait, mais je voulais pas voir la réalité en face et après, j'ai pas arrêté de me sentir coupable envers Gale, comme si... **Elle réfléchit.** Comme si j'avais manqué à une promesse tacite ou que je le lui devais cet amour parce que... Parce que ça devait être comme ça, résultat...** Elle fit la grimace. **Peut être que c'est pareil pour lui maintenant ? Mais si c'est le cas pourquoi m'avoir fait ça avec le magazine en sachant que ça me ferait du mal ? Peut être que... Peut être que... Je ne sais pas... Dans mon cauchemar, Snow était derrière tout ça. Il m'avait redonné Peeta pour mieux me l'enlever encore une fois.**

Katniss ne savait plus quoi penser. Haymitch soupira lourdement en se passant une main sur le visage, désespéré par ses protégés.

**_Katniss, Peeta t'aime comme un fou ! Comment faut-il vous faire comprendre l'évidence même ? Vous vous aimez, bon sang ! C'est pourtant clair, non ? La seule raison pour laquelle il t'as repoussé hier, c'est sûrement parce qu'il avait une érection ! Et la seule raison qui fait qu'il hésite à venir vers toi, c'est parce qu'il doute encore ! Il a peur de s'emballer et que tu ne le repousses encore, c'est tout !** lança le mentor, à bout de nerfs.

Katniss écouta son mentor. Même si elle n'aimait pas ses paroles crues bien souvent, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Et puis ça confirmait ce qu'elle pensait pour son érection.

**_D'accord, je te crois. Tu aurais une photo de Peeta pour mon pendentif ?** demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet en sortant le pendentif de Peeta.

**_Attends, je dois bien avoir ça quelque part...** dit-il en se levant pour se mettre en quête d'une petite photo. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, victorieux.

**_Tiens, je crois que tu trouveras ton bonheur parmi celles-ci. Elles ont été prises au Capitole par son équipe de préparation.** expliqua-t-il en lui remettant plusieurs clichés.

Katniss tria rapidement, les photos par leur taille. Il fallait que ça rentre dans le médaillon. Elle en trouva une. Il souriait sur cette photo et il était beau. Une photo prise avant qu'il ne monte sur le chariot. Elle retira la photo de Gale et disposa celle de Peeta. Elle le montra a Haymtich.

**_Qu'en penses tu ?**

**_Parfaite. Peeta va adorer.** approuva Haymitch.

**_J'espère. En plus c'est le seul cadeau de lui qui m'est resté. Ma petite perle a du être jetée avec mon uniforme après le bombardement. Tu me l'attaches au cou ?**

**_Tu ne préfères pas que ce soit lui ? Ça serait l'occasion d'un petit rapprochement... Enfin, je dis ça comme ça.** sourit Haymitch.

**_Encore initié par moi... Mais pourquoi pas. Je vais y retourner. Merci Haymitch pour tes conseils. Je les préfère a ceux que tu me donnais pendant les jeux. **

Elle sourit, puis rentra chez eux.


	27. Chapter 27

Et un nouveau chapitre, un !

Vous allez être ravie dans les prochains, car votre patience sera enfin récompensée, mais nous n'en dirons pas plus !

Merci **Titounette, Tentaculegirl67, Roxanedebergerac, Tesara, Aulandra1707, Diaboliqua, Fan de Twilight, Hime-Amande** et **Darling** ! Vos reviews sont toujours aussi interessantes et plaisantes, alors merci !

* * *

**_Peeta ? Tu es toujours avec ma mère ?**

**_Non, je suis dans le salon. **répondit Peeta, allongé dans le canapé.

**_Alors qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? **demanda-t-elle curieuse.

**_Juste des trucs de maman. **résuma-t-il. **Ça a été chez Haymitch ? **

**_Oui. **

Elle sortit de sa poche le médaillon pendentif de Peeta et le lui montra.

**_Tu t'en souviens ? **

Peeta se redressa alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui et enveloppa sa main en observant de plus près le bijoux.

**_Je ne pensais pas que tu l'avais gardé... **avoua-t-il.

**_ Bien sur que si. **dit-elle en souriant. **Par contre, j'ai perdu la perle... Je crois qu'elle a été jeté avec mon uniforme. **

Elle était bien plus attachée à la perle qu'a ce médaillon, peut être parce que le pendentif était un geai moqueur.

**_Tu me le mets au cou ?** demanda-t-elle.

**_Bien sur... **

Il le récupéra et alors qu'elle soulevait ses cheveux pour dégager sa nuque et le lui passa délicatement autour. Il verrouilla soigneusement le fermoir et balada ensuite ses doigts le long de la chaîne, effleurant sa peau au passage.

Katniss eut un petit frisson.

**_Merci. Ouvre-le maintenant.**

Peeta s'exécuta et la surprise pût se lire sur son visage.

**_Je ne savais pas que tu m'avais pris en photo... **dit-il, touché qu'elle l'ait mis, lui.

**_J'en ai eu une chez Haymitch. Il en a plein de toi... Je me demande si ça ne cache pas quelque chose... **plaisanta-t-elle.

Peeta sourit en secouant la tête.

**_Pourquoi moi ?** demanda-t-il finalement.

Katniss fut surprise de la question

**_Parce que quand tu m'as offert ce médaillon, tu m'as dit qu'il contenait les gens pour lesquels je devais rester en vie. Ceux pour qui je devais me battre...**

Peeta hocha la tête en caressant le médaillon du bout de pouce.

**_Il te va bien... **souffla-t-il.

**_Merci. Il t'allait bien aussi quand tu le portais. **dit-elle en se souvenant.

**_Peut-être, mais il te va mieux qu'à moi. **

**_Merci. **

Peeta et elle se dévisagèrent longuement et le jeune homme la surprit en faisant quelque chose d'inattendu : Il l'embrassa.

"Enfin !", pensa intérieurement Katniss qui répondit à son baiser.

Cette fois, le baiser était plus doux, plus tendre, pas enflammé comme la veille où la tension était à son comble. Katniss l'entoura de ses bras. Ses craintes étaient apaisées et elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir été parler à son mentor.

Les mains de Peeta se firent un peu plus aventureuses dans son dos, si bien que sans faire exprès, il souleva légèrement son t-shirt et l'une d'entre elles se retrouva directement en contact avec sa peau qu'il caressa.

Katniss trouvait Peeta aventureux ce matin. Elle regrettait définitivement d'avoir douté de lui et le laissa faire. Sa main était chaude et douce et elle ne pouvait refuser ce contact. Et parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être en reste, elle décida de poser l'une de ses mains sur sa cuisse droite. Peut être pensait-elle un peu à ce qu'Haymitch lui avait dit et elle sourit en reprenant son souffle.

Peeta lui retourna son sourire malgré l'étonnement de sentir sa main à cet endroit.

Katniss l'embrassa de nouveau et juste par curiosité et parce que décidément, elle n'arrivait pas a s'enlever les mots d'Haymitch de la tête, elle fit remonter sa main un petit peu plus haut sur sa cuisse, même si elle était encore assez loin de ce qui l'intriguait.

Le jeune homme, qui ne se rendait compte de rien, lui retourna son baiser et tenta aussitôt de l'approfondir en lui demandant la permission du bout de la langue.

Katniss entrouvrit ses lèvres et laissa Peeta approfondir le baiser. Elle se laissa emporter par les sensations, puis reprit sa petite expédition en déviant sa main vers le coté intérieur de la cuisse de Peeta.

Ce dernier se raidit tout à coup et rompit le baiser, essoufflé.

**_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **

Katniss devint rouge pivoine soudain. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

**_Rien.**

**_Ça ne ressemblait pas à rien. **rétorqua Peeta avec un sourire en coin.

**_C'est de la faute d'Haymitch**, déclara-t-elle.

Elle n'aurait pas pu mentir de toute façon, ce n'était pas son truc.

**_Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là dedans ? **

Katniss se pinça les lèvres...

**_Il a dit... **Elle savait pas bien comment aborder la chose.** Il a dit que tu... Tu ... Et je voulais juste... Je sais pas bien, parce que ce serait pas la première fois ... Enfin je veux dire... Oh misère... **

Elle s'embrouillait dans ses explications. Pourquoi avait-elle voulu s'aventurer la dedans ?

**_Hey... Je ne vais pas te manger... Vas-y, explique moi.** la rassura Peeta d'une voix douce.

Elle préféra utiliser la bonne vieille tactique de la plage. Un baiser pour le faire taire. Peeta, d'abord surpris, se laissa faire, mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits.

**_Katniss, tu esquives la question. **la réprimanda-t-il.

**_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. **dit-elle en essayant à nouveau de l'embrasser.

**_Katniss... **souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Elle céda en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

**_Haymitch m'a dit que tu... Enfin tu sais... Une érection... **lâcha-t-elle soudain.

Peeta rougit furieusement. Comment Haymitch avait-il osé lui balancer ça ! Il allait devoir s'expliquer.

**_Je... C'est pas ce que tu crois. Enfin si, mais c'est... **bafouilla Peeta à son tour.

**_Alors, c'est vrai ? **demanda Katniss.

**_Bon d'accord, c'est bien ça, mais c'est uniquement parce que tu m'as chauffé ! **avoua-t-il au pied du mur.

Elle se sentit soulagé.

**_Donc Haymitch a raison et tu as arrêté hier à cause de ça ? **

**_Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais arrêté si j'avais vraiment eu le choix ? **

**_Mais pourquoi tu t'es arrêté alors ? **questionna Katniss qui visiblement de comprenait pas.

**_Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu sentes mon... Tu sais... **soupira Peeta.

Katniss haussa les sourcils.

**_Bah, ça ne serait pas la première fois. **dit-elle naturellement.

**_Quoi ? Comment ça ? **

Katniss se mit à rougir légèrement.

**_Eh bien, j'étais assise dessus pendant notre baiser à la plage... **avoua-t-elle en se remémorant la faim qui s'était emparé d'elle à ce moment là.

**_Oh ! Euh... Je vois... Alors j'aurais pas du m'arrêter si je comprends bien ?** sourit Peeta en passant une main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

**_Non, ça ne me dérange pas. **dit Katniss un peu honteuse. **Et puis, y'a eu toutes ces fois pendant le Victory Tour au petit matin ou parfois je me réveillais avant toi... Même si je sais que là c'est pas pour la même raison. Enfin... Voila, je... Ça me dérange pas. **

**_Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt. J'aurais pas autant stressé à l'idée que tu le découvres pendant nos séances massages... **bougonna Peeta.

**_Oh, bah je ne savais pas... Avant, c'était avant... C'était différent. C'est vrai que mes massages t'ont fait autant d'effet ? **releva-t-elle soudain.

**_Tu n'imagines pas a quel point ! **s'exclama Peeta.

**_Ça un rapport avec ton passage aux toilettes juste après ?**

**_On peut dire ça... **hésita Peeta en rougissant un peu.

**_Oh... Bon, eh bien je suis contente qu'on ait abordé le sujet, parce que je l'ai un petit peu mal pris hier... **confia-t-elle.

**_Y'avait pas de quoi. En plus, j'ai cru que tu avais compris pourquoi j'y avais mis fin. **

**_J'avais un doute mais ce matin t'étais distant, alors j'ai cru que c'était autre chose et c'est là qu'Haymitch m'a dit. **

**_Oui, heureusement. Je ne savais pas que vous parliez de moi, tous les deux... **sourit Peeta, agréablement surpris.

**_Oh juste ce matin. Je ne parle pas si facilement. En parlant de massage, tu m'en dois un, j'espère que tu t'en souviens. Et tu auras la permission d'user de tes lèvres cette fois. **osa-t-elle dire.

Peeta sentit ses joues chauffer, mais fut ravi de l'invitation et enchaîna directement :

**_Ça te dit que je t'en fasse un ce soir ? **

**_Avec plaisir. **

Elle lui caressa la joue tendrement et entreprit de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Peeta sourit contre ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait être plus heureux qu'à cet instant, du moins, il en avait l'impression. Les choses pouvaient changer tellement vite avec Katniss. Un coup ils se disputaient, un coup ils s'embrassaient, s'en était presque perturbant, mais il adorait ça.

Katniss se sentait revivre. Ses doutes étaient envolés. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de Peeta tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

Peeta se laissa tomber sur le dos en l'entraînant avec lui, sans rompre le baiser. Ses mains logées au creux du dos de Katniss se faufilèrent sous son haut, allant et venant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

**_Eh bien, Monsieur Mellark... On dirait que vous voulez le faire maintenant ce massage... **

Peeta rigola.

**_Excuse moi, c'est juste que c'est difficile de te résister, tu es tellement tentatrice quand tu t'y mets. **

Katniss se mit à rire.

**_Moi, tentatrice ? Tu te moques de moi ? **répondit-elle incrédule.

**_Oh oui, tu l'es ! J'ai même tout un tas d'exemples en tête ! Comme pendant que tu me massais et que tes mains allaient sous mon short, ou quand tu m'as chuchoté des trucs à l'oreille après m'avoir embrassé la peau, ou encore quand tu te doutais que j'avais une érection mais que tu insistais pour avoir un autre baiser. Je continue ou ça suffit ? **

**_Je n'avais aucune arrière pensée ! **se défendit-elle. **Je voulais te masser correctement et tu avais mis un long short ! Je voulais juste un autre baiser, et puis c'est toi qui a eu une érection !**

Elle rougit à ce dernier mot.

**_Uniquement à cause de toi ! **rétorqua Peeta en rigolant de plus belle en la voyant rougir.

Katniss rougit encore plus. Elle était tout contre Peeta et lui caressait le visage tendrement, puis elle frôla ses lèvres de ses doigts.

Peeta se tut et la dévisagea intensément. Elle était magnifique, les cheveux un peu défaits et les joues rougies. Naturellement, il leva la main et caressa son visage à son tour, aussi délicatement qu'une plume.

**_Tu es tellement belle... **murmura-t-il sous le charme.

**_Merci...**

Ça lui faisait toujours bizarre d'entendre des compliments sur son physique, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il lui avait dit une fois.

**_Pourtant une fois tu m'as décrite comme banale et pas si jolie. **

**_Katniss... **soupira Peeta. **Je me suis déjà excusé. J'étais en colère et méfiant, je le pensais pas. **

**_Ça m'a vraiment vexée... **avoua-t-elle. **Je savais bien que tu n'étais plus toi même après tout ce qu'ils t'avaient fait mais ça m'a mise hors de moi.**

Elle fixait Peeta avec douceur. Elle se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, tout en caressant son bras musclé.

**_Je suis... Vraiment désolé... Tu me pardonnes ? **souffla-t-il, les yeux fermés, troublé par ce qu'elle lui faisait.

**_Je ne sais pas... Je crois que je vais devoir te punir... **dit-elle d'une voix pleine de malice. **Il va falloir que tu acceptes ta punition sans bouger. **

Elle commença a le mordiller dans le cou et dans sa fougue lui fit un suçon.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Peeta se mît à presser les hanches de Katniss avec ses mains pour tenter de se contenir, en vain, car un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa malgré ses efforts.

Katniss était contente de son petit effet. Elle continua de l'embrasser dans le cou avec passion puis elle décida d'aller titiller l'oreille de Peeta, qu'elle trouvait très mignonne, pendant que ses doigts délicats frôlaient le bras de ce dernier.

**_Katniss... **gémit-il, littéralement au supplice.

Elle l'empêcha de parler en l'embrassant sur lèvres de nouveau et en faisant glisser sa main sous son t-shirt. Elle pouvait caresser et explorer le fabuleux torse de Peeta. Elle frôla un des tétons du jeune homme et sentit son excitation monter crescendo. Elle se détacha tout à coup de lui, sauta hors du canapé et déclara, comme si de rien n'était :

**_Je crois que je vais un peu travailler sur le livre. **

Peeta la regarda d'un air confus, surpris par cet arrêt soudain.

**_Quoi, là tout de suite ? **bredouilla-t-il, frustré.

**_Oui, là tout de suite. **dit-elle en pouffant un peu.

**_Tu es pire que tous les tortionnaires que j'ai eu au Capitole. **geignit-il en laissant sa tête retomber contre le canapé.

**_N'exagère pas tout de même. **

Elle sortit de sa poche, la photo de Gale et saisit sa feuille. Elle la colla en soupirant.

**_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **s'enquit Peeta en l'observant.

**_Oh, rien. **Elle rangea la feuille rapidement. **Au fait, où en sont les travaux de ta boulangerie ? **

**_Merde ! J'ai complètement oublié Thom ! **s'écria Peeta en se redressant brusquement.** Il faut que j'aille le voir. **

**_Oh ! Bien, je vais continuer à travailler sur le livre pendant ce temps alors.**

Elle tourna la tête vers Peeta, baissa les yeux vers son entre jambe et ne put s'empêcher de dire fièrement.

**_Tu vas y aller dans cet état là ? **

Peeta suivit son regard et rougit furieusement en plaçant ses mains devant lui.

**_Hum... Je vais aller faire un tour dans la salle de bain avant. **dit-il rapidement avant de monter.

Elle attendit qu'il fut monté pour dire en riant.

**_Tout va bien Peeta ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? **

Elle n'en revenait pas de son audace. Elle trouvait qu'il était très drole de taquiner un garçon sur ce sujet. Mais Peeta avait décidé de riposter en la prenant à son propre jeu.

**_Oui, j'aimerais bien que tu viennes m'aider ! **

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas trop d'idée sur de quoi il en retournait en réalité. Du coup c'est en toute innocence qu'elle dit :

**_Tu as besoin que je te ramène quelque chose ? **

**_Non Katniss, à part toi, je n'ai besoin de rien pour mon "problème". **sourit Peeta en se doutant qu'elle ne saurait sûrement pas quoi faire.

Il avait vu juste, Katniss était prise à son propre jeu. Elle monta les escaliers malgré tout, mais n'osa pas ouvrir la porte.

**_Euh Peeta... Il faut que je fasse quoi ? **dit-elle embarrassée.

Peeta qui s'était simplement passé de l'eau froide cette fois, avait terminé de se rhabiller. Il décida donc de la taquiner en la testant un peu. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et l'attira à l'intérieur avant de la coincer contre le mur en plaçant ses bras de part et d'autre de son corps.

**_Comment tu pourrais m'aider si tu devais le faire, d'après toi ? **

La jeune femme était surprise par la réaction de Peeta. Elle eut un doute pendant un moment et fixa ses pupilles. Elle s'était faite coincée contre le mur si facilement par lui. Il avait de la force. Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir quelques secondes de panique.

**_Je... Je ne sais pas... **bégaya-t-elle toujours sur le coup de la surprise.

**_Tu as conscience que tu pourrais te retrouver dans une situation très gênante ? **dit-il doucement avec un petit sourire en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Katniss se relaxa.

**_Tu m'as fait peur. **gronda-t-elle une fois qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne craignait en fait rien.

**_Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais t'obliger à faire quelque chose que tu ne voudrais pas ?** questionna Peeta, sans comprendre la vraie raison de sa peur.

**_Non... Tu ne te rends pas compte de ta force et tu... Un instant j'ai cru que tu allais... **Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. ** Ça m'a rappelé quand tu as essayé de me tuer.** finit-elle par lâcher.

Peeta recula, surpris, mais aussi peiné qu'elle ait eu peur de lui.

**_Si je pensais représenter toujours un danger pour toi, je n'aurais jamais accepté qu'on vive ensemble, Katniss. **reprit-il, blessé avant de prendre la porte.

Katniss attrapa sa main avant qu'il ne sorte. Elle se sentait coupable.

**_Tu pars comme ça ? Et mon bisou ? **dit-elle pour tenter de se faire pardonner.

Peeta revint vers elle et l'embrassa brièvement.

**_A tout à l'heure. **conclut-il en franchissant le seuil sans plus attendre.

Katniss fut déçue de ce baiser. Elle descendit pour continuer d'écrire le livre mais le coeur n'y était plus. Elle avait froissé Peeta. Pour se faire pardonner, elle se leva et décida de cuisiner à nouveau des lasagnes pour lui.


	28. Chapter 28

Oyez, oyez, braves gens ! Grande nouvelle de la part de vos deux auteurs préférées, **Supergirl971** et** Véronique2** !

Pour les fans de lemon et autres citronnades en tout genre, vous allez êtes (enfin) servie ! Si quelqu'un est allergique (= a moins de l'âge requis), qu'il ne lise pas après ces lignes !

Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu ! Nous vous offrons enfin une "petite" récompense pour votre patience. Après 28 chapitre quand même, faut le faire ! lol Mais ne vous emballez pas ! Comme précisé plus haut, c'est une petite mise en bouche, donc pas la peine de baver sur votre chaise, votre lit ou votre canapé !

Nous tenons tout de même, avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, à remercier nos chères lectrices, car sans vous, le plaisir d'écrire ne serait pas tout à fait le même :

**Tesara, Roxanedebergerac, Fan de Twilight, Arthenice, Titounette, Alandra1707, Diaboliqua, Tentaculegirl67, Cookie-mania** (on se demandait où tu étais passé !), **Hime-Amande, Darling** et deux nouvelles, **CristalBlue** et **Fushicho** (bienvenue, renez place, prenez place et surtout donnez- nous vos avis !), merci à toutes.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, enjoy !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme se dirigea chez Thom pour s'excuser d'être parti comme ça et récupérer la peu de choses qu'il avait laissé chez lui. Tout en marchant, il était perdu dans ses pensées, qui ne concernaient encore et toujours que Katniss. Il se sentait bête de lui avoir fait peur, mais surtout blessé qu'elle ait encore peur de lui. Certes il avait essayé de la tuer, mais pour lui cette époque était révolue et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre que ce ne soit pas encore clair dans l'esprit de Katniss. Il arriva chez Thom et attendit après avoir frappé à la porte.

**_ Peeta ! Comment ça va ? Vous êtes tous parti si précipitamment. Mais bon, j'ai vu Delly et elle m'a dit que Katniss allait mieux. **dit Thom.

**_Oui, elle va beaucoup mieux, merci. Désolé d'être parti comme ça, mais j'ai eu tellement peur pour elle... **

**_Je comprends, t'en fait pas. Donc les choses se sont arrangées entre vous ?**

**_Oui, en fait, ça a même pris une tournure inattendue.** avoua Peeta.

**_Comment ça ? **questionna Thom.

**_Eh ben, après avoir tout essayé pour la réveiller, Delly m'a conseillé de l'embrasser, ce qui a fonctionné et depuis, on arrête pas de s'embrasser, de flirter, comme si on l'avait toujours fait, comme... Un couple normal... **expliqua Peeta, lui-même encore surpris.

**_Félicitations ! **dit Thom d'une voix enjouée.** Tu dois être content, c'est exactement ce que tu voulais, n'est ce pas ?**

**_Oui, oui bien sur. Le truc, c'est que je m'attendais pas à ça, surtout qu'elle m'as giflé en guise de réponse, alors j'avoue que je suis un peu perdu... **

**_Ce n'est pas faute de t'avoir dit qu'elle était très amoureuse de toi pourtant. Et la gifle... Enfin Peeta, c'était vraiment une désastreuse façon que de lui avouer ton amour. **

**_Je sais, je sais... **

**_Tu ne devineras jamais qui m'a passé un coup de fil ce matin. Notre cher Secrétaire d'Etat à la Défense !**

Peeta se raidit et fronça les sourcils.

**_Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? **

**_Eh bien l'article dans le magazine n'est pas passé inaperçu. Il voulait savoir si j'avais vu Katniss et il m'a aussi dit qu'il avait appelé chez toi, mais que c'était Haymitch qui avait répondu et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en lui. ****J'avoue avoir été vexé qu'il ne m'appelle que pour ça après tout ce temps, mais n****e t'inquiètes pas, j'ai juste dit ce que tu m'as répété. **

**_Merci, Thom. Je te revaudrai ça. J'avoue que j'aurais pas vraiment apprécié qu'il rapplique ici jouer les chevaliers servants avec Katniss. **

**_Je ne sais pas s'il serait venu. En tout cas, ça m'a fait réfléchir, il m'a appelé, il a appelé chez toi mais il n'a pas essayé de joindre Katniss directement... **

**_C'est vrai que c'est étrange... L'autre fois, il passait à la télé, Katniss n'est même pas restée l'écouter et est carrément parti dans la pièce d'a côté.** raconta Peeta. **Tu crois qu'il s'est passé un truc que j'aurais loupé ? **

**_Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, maintenant que j'y pense, il n'a même pas figuré dans la liste des témoins au procès de Katniss. Il était déjà assigné au District 2. Du coup, il n'est même pas allé la voir lorsqu'elle était enfermée pendant son procès. **

**_Vraiment ? C'est bizarre...** admit Peeta, surpris.

**_Oui, surtout qu'ils étaient très proches. Lorsque j'étais au district 13, je discutais avec Gale, il se plaignait parfois que lui et Katniss ne se comprenait plus. Ils se disputaient assez souvent et il avait du mal à gérer la situation entre toi et elle. Il a du comprendre que c'était peine perdue.**

**_Peut-être... **

**_ En tout cas je suis content que tu sois passé. Par contre je vais devoir partir, j'ai du travail. **dit Thom en invitant Peeta a quitter sa demeure.

**_Pas de problème. Demain je pourrai me joindre à toi pour les travaux ?** demanda Peeta devant la porte.

**_Bien sur.**

Peeta hocha la tête puis repartit en direction de chez lui.

**_Katniss, je suis de retour ! **annonça-t-il en entrant.

**_Le déjeuner est prêt. **

Comme à son habitude, elle avait mis la table et elle sortit les lasagnes du four.

**_Tu as fait des lasagnes ?** s'étonna-t-il, les yeux brillants.

**_Oui.** dit-elle fièrement.

Peeta sourit et s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

**_C'est pour te faire pardonner, n'est-ce pas ? **comprit-il.

**_Oui, je suis désolée de t'avoir froissé, mais je... Tu sais je n'ai pas envie de te perdre encore une fois. **

**_Tu ne vas pas me perdre, Katniss. Je suis avec toi maintenant et je t'appartiens corps et âme. **lui assura-t-il, le regard plongé dans le sien.

**_J'espère, mais il faut que tu saches, je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi, même pas quand tu étais au plus mal, par contre j'ai cette peur irrationnelle de... De te perdre et ça je ne le contrôle pas. **confia Katniss en prenant la main de Peeta tout en la portant à ses lèvres.

Peeta frémit en la regardant faire ce petit geste.

**_Me voilà rassuré, parce que s'il y a une chose que je ne supporterai pas, c'est que tu aies peur de moi.**

Katniss secoua la tête.

**_J'ai peur de beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas de toi. **

Peeta l'embrassa sur la joue.

**_Bien, maintenant que tout est clair, je vais me faire un plaisir de goûter à tes lasagnes !**

Katniss sourit et dégusta elle aussi ses lasagnes qui semblaient meilleures que la dernière fois. Elle pouvait améliorer sa recette avec quelques herbes, pensa-t-elle. Elle regarda Peeta. Il avait son incroyable sourire et elle se mit à le contempler tandis qu'il continuait de dévorer son plat.

À la fin, il soupira d'aise en se tapotant le ventre.

**_Je crois que j'ai jamais mangé aussi bien, pas même au Capitole. **dit-il sincèrement.

**_Merci. Je suis heureuse de contribuer au bonheur de tes papilles et de ton estomac. **déclara-t-elle.

Elle se leva et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser dans le cou avant d'aller au salon. Elle alluma la télévision. Juste pour être sur que le monde de Panem n'allait pas s'écrouler de nouveau. Un spot pour une nouvelle émission apparut à l'écran.

**_Plutarch Heavensbee présente : "Panem à un incroyable talent" ! Vous avez entre 12 et 18 ans, vous possédez un incroyable talent, des auditions auront lieu dans chaque districts ! **

Elle soupira.

_"Heureusement que j'aurais bientôt 19 ans !"_ pensa-t-elle.

Peeta la rejoignit et l'enlaça par derrière en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

**_Quelque chose d'intéressant ? **s'enquit-il, même s'il savait que rien ne capterait plus son attention que Katniss.

**_Non, mis à part la nouvelle émission de Plutarch. Ce type ne s'arrête donc jamais. **râla-t-elle. **Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit, et ce rendez vous avec Thom ?**

**_Il a été compréhensif. C'est quelqu'un de bien. **résuma Peeta, pas d'humeur à parler de Gale. Il y reviendrait un autre jour, ce n'était pas urgent de toute façon.

**_Oui je ne le connais pas très bien, mais il a l'air sympa. Dis moi, tu n'aurais pas envie de me le faire maintenant ce massage ?** suggéra Katniss avec un ton séducteur qu'elle s'essayait pour la première fois.

**_J'allais te le proposer justement. Monte t'installer pendant que je verrouille les portes. **dit-il à son oreille avant de mordiller celle-ci.

Katniss se figea sur place. Comment un simple petit geste pouvait lui faire autant d'effet ?

Elle monta dans la chambre, trouva les bougies parfumées et les alluma. Elle sortit les huiles, puis retira ses vêtements, dégrafa son soutien gorge et s'allongea sur le ventre. Elle était un peu intimidée, mais aussi impatiente.

Peeta monta quelques instants plus tard, brûlant d'impatience lui aussi. Il était anxieux à l'idée de la toucher (presque) sans réserve, mais était surtout soulagé qu'elle sache l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Il n'aurait plus à se cacher dorénavant.

Son cœur s'emballa quand il pénétra dans la chambre et qu'il la vit allongée sur le ventre, juste vêtue de son boxer. Il s'éclaircit la voix pour se ressaisir un peu et rompit le silence.

**_Je vais me changer à côté, choisis ton huile pendant ce temps. **dit-il avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain le temps de se dévêtir et d'enfiler un short en coton.

Quand Peeta revint, elle lui indiqua l'huile ylang ylang. Son coeur se mit à battre et elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

Peeta hésita à lui demander s'il pouvait s'installer dans la même position qu'elle la dernière fois, mais il renonça finalement. Mieux valait se montrer raisonnable. Il se mit donc du côté de son flanc droit et versa un peu d'huile dans sa main avant de commencer à la masser délicatement.

**_Peeta, ta position n'est pas très pratique. N'oublie pas que tu dois aussi faire usage de tes lèvres... **fit-elle remarquer. **Et puis, je t'ai dit que ça me gênait pas si jamais tu... Enfin, je comprends la physiologie des hommes. **

Peeta rougit, mais passa finalement sa jambe gauche de l'autre côté du corps de Katniss et se retrouva à califourchon, juste en dessous de son postérieur qu'il ne pût s'empêcher d'admirer. Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre et recommença à la masser.

Katniss soupira d'aise en sentant les mains de Peeta sur son corps. Elles allaient et venaient le long de sa colonne, s'attardant particulièrement au niveau de sa nuque.

Au bout d'un moment, Peeta se décida à accéder à sa requête de tout à l'heure en se penchant afin de poser ses lèvres sur sa peau. Il renouvela le geste plusieurs fois, faisant frémir Katniss.

**_Ça va ? **demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

**_Oh oui... **soupira-t-elle. **Tu peux continuer autant que tu veux. **

Elle sentait la virilité de Peeta contre ses fesses, mais elle ne le fit pas remarquer au jeune homme. La sensation était même un peu électrisante de savoir qu'il la désirait tant.

Peeta sourit, heureux de la satisfaire. Il continua son massage et ses baisers en prenant le temps de redécouvrir et d'admirer son corps. Ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de contempler sa chute de reins et ses adorables petites fesses rebondies. Il sentit son érection devenir un peu plus douloureuse et s'aperçut seulement à cet instant à quel point son désir était fort. Il se raidit un peu en songeant au fait qu'elle devait le sentir, mais il se rassura en se rappelant que ça ne gênait pas Katniss de le savoir dans cet état.

Cette dernière gémit de bien être. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien dans sa propre peau. Le membre de Peeta semblait avoir encore pris un peu d'envergure et étrangement, elle aimait ce contact. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois, lors de leur baiser sur la plage, sa partie la plus intime s'était frottée à lui, ce qui en plus du baiser avait déclenché cette faim insatiable, mais pour l'instant, elle n'en était pas là. Cependant, elle avait tout de même des papillons dans le ventre et des frissons.

**_Tu veux que je te fasse les jambes ? **proposa-t-il après un moment.

**_Je veux bien. **

Peeta se plaça au bord du lit et reprit un peu d'huile avant de commencer à s'occuper de ses jambes. Fasciné par la douceur de sa peau, il la massait avec une vraie dévotion, remontant jusqu'à la naissance de ses cuisses. Même si la position était moins tentatrice, il avait une vue imprenable sur tout son corps, ce qui ne gâchait absolument rien.

Chaque fois que les mains de Peeta remontaient les cuisses de Katniss, elle frissonnait un peu plus.

**_ Peeta, tes lèvres me manquent...**

**_Excuse moi. **dit-il en s'empressant de rectifier son oublie.

Il l'embrassa d'abord sur le mollet, puis remonta au fur et à mesure le long de sa cuisse, avant d'en faire de même avec son autre jambe.

La jeune femme savourait les baisers de Peeta mais bien vite, elle voulut sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Pendant que Peeta massait sa jambe, elle agrafa son soutien gorge de nouveau, puis l'appela.

**_Peeta ? **

**_Oui ?** répondit-il sans lever la tête, concentré sur sa tâche.

Elle se tourna un peu pour se relever et Peeta s'écarta alors. Elle oublia qu'elle était vêtue seulement de ses dessous et s'approcha de lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme écarquilla d'abord les yeux, pris au dépourvu par sa fougue, mais il lui rendit rapidement son baiser en la pressant contre lui, à genoux sur le lit.

Elle aimait embrasser le jeune homme et une fois n'était pas coutume, ce fut elle qui demanda à approfondir le baiser.

Peeta laissa leurs langues se rejoindre. Timidement, une de ses mains descendit un peu plus sur ses fesses tandis que l'autre pressait légèrement sa hanche.

Katniss gémit de plaisir. Le baiser commençait à lui faire un peu plus d'effet. Elle sentait aussi la virilité de Peeta pressée contre elle et repensa à l'embarrassante situation dans laquelle, elle s'était mise ce matin, sauf qu'elle se sentait plus de fougue et d'audace ce soir. Elle voulait aussi montrer à Peeta qu'elle avait confiance, qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui.

Elle fit glisser sa main jusqu'à la hanche de Peeta, puis hésita un peu et commença a descendre sa main jusqu'à l'élastique de son short. Elle glissa alors sa main en dessous, le coeur battant à mille a l'heure.

Peeta gémit à la fois de plaisir et d'étonnement lorsque la main de la jeune femme se referma doucement autour de sa virilité. Il savait Katniss capable d'un tas de choses, mais ça... Si elle se montrait aussi entreprenante, plus rien ne le retenait de l'être. Il délaissa ses lèvres et commença à embrasser et suçoter son cou tandis qu'une de ses mains remontait doucement le long de son ventre pour aller à la rencontre de sa poitrine.

Katniss fut surprise par l'audace de Peeta. Elle n'avait pas exactement cela en tête. Même si, la main de Peeta semblait étrangement bien avoir trouvé sa place sur son sein. Elle se détacha un peu et retira sa main. Avant que Peeta ne le prenne mal, elle s'expliqua.

**_Je veux juste... T'aider... **dit-elle faisant référence au matin.

Elle était rouge brique, son coeur était en train d'exploser et elle bégaya.

**_Je... Sais pas... Montre-moi...**

**_Oh... **souffla Peeta en comprenant sa méprise. Il rougit à son tour, honteux et reprit en bredouillant. **Te sens pas obligée, je veux dire... Je plaisantais quand je t'ai demandé de m'aider, tu sais...**

**_Non, je veux le faire. J'ai envie de le faire... Pour toi. **ajouta-t-elle le souffle court.

Peeta la dévisagea longuement, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle le pensait vraiment avant d'hocher la tête.

Il lui prit délicatement la main et de l'autre, écarta l'élastique de son short, puis il la fît entourer son membre. Le regard toujours accroché au sien, il commença alors à la guider dans un lent mouvement, allant et venant sur toute sa longueur.

_"C'est assez simple, en fait"_, pensa Katniss.

Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais étonnement, c'était plutôt agréable et excitant. Elle sentie la main de Peeta lâcher la sienne. Elle continua comme il lui avait indiqué en le regardant avec curiosité.

**_Tu me dis si ça ne va pas...** lui rappela-t-elle, un peu intimidée.

**_C'est... Parfait... Continue...** haleta-t-il en fermant les yeux, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le massage aurait viré en un moment aussi érotique. En fait, c'était le moment le plus sensuel et excitant de toute sa vie.

La fille du feu continua, impressionnée par l'effet que ces simples gestes semblaient avoir sur Peeta. Elle déposa un baiser dans son cou tout en continuant, puis se concentra à nouveau sur sa tache.

Peeta leva la main et la posa sur le visage de Katniss. Il la regardait avec tendresse tandis que des petits soupirs de bien être lui échappaient de temps à autres. Ce qu'elle lui faisait était indescriptible et son plaisir alla en crescendo jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus.

_**Katniss... Je... Je vais... **balbutia-t-il en sentant une chaleur intense se répandre en lui.

**_Qu'est ce que... **commença Katnis.

La jeune femme n'eu pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, que la semence de Peeta se répandit dans sa main et sur son ventre.

Il grimaça, honteux.

**_Désolé... **haleta-t-il, encore troublé.

**_Euh... C'est pas grave. **dit Katniss en cherchant de quoi s'essuyer et ce fut à ce moment qu'elle fit le lien avec les cours de biologie. Ce liquide était synonyme de bébé. Elle chassa rapidement cette pensée.

**_Ça va ? **demanda-t-elle à Peeta.

**_Oui... Oui, ça va... Et toi ? **répondit-t-il en s'essuyant lui aussi avant de remettre son short convenablement.

Soudain, elle réalisa pleinement ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ses joues étaient en feu.

**_Bien. C'était agréable. Tu es très doux... **

Peeta lui sourit.

**_C'était incroyable pour moi aussi... J'ai adoré, tu es vraiment douée de tes mains. **

Elle lui sourit timidement et l'entoura de ses bras.

**_Dans ce cas, je te le referai, si tu as aimé.**

Elle voulait que Peeta soit heureux et même si cette soirée avait été plus intime que prévue, elle avait l'impression qu'une étape venait d'être franchie et que la vie reprenait ses droits. Une vie totalement nouvelle.

**_Ça me plairait bien. **approuva le garçon des pains en posant un petit baiser sur sa joue.** J'aurai le droit de te faire des gâteries aussi ? **

**_Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?**

Katniss se sentait un peu maladroite et très inexpérimentée alors que Peeta lui, semblait vraiment plus à l'aise avec tout ça.

**_Bah, mes frères m'ont un jour expliqué comment ils... "Aidaient" les filles eux aussi. Alors je me dis que si tu me fais du bien, il n'y a pas de raison que je ne t'en fasse pas aussi... **expliqua timidement Peeta.

**_Oh, tes frères... **fit-elle en poussant un soupir de soulagement non dissimulé. Elle avait eu un affreux doute pendant quelques secondes.

**_Oui, c'est grâce à eux que je connais quelques trucs...** dit Peeta avant de sourire. **Tu croyais que j'avais déjà fait des choses avec d'autres filles ? **

**_Faut dire que tu as l'air à l'aise avec tout ça... Et c'est le cas ?** demanda-t-elle en priant pour que ça ne soit pas réel. Elle ne saurait pas comment le prendre ou plutôt si. Mal, très très mal.

**_Non, Katniss.** rigola-t-il. **Tu es la première avec qui je fais ce genre de choses. Et toi ? Je veux dire, je sais que tu ne t'y connais pas trop, mais... Tu as déjà fait des choses avec des garçons ? **demanda-t-il, n'osant pas mentionner Gale.

**_Ça va pas la tête ? **s'insurgea Katniss. **En plus tu as été mon premier baiser. **révéla-t-elle.

**_Vraiment ? **s'enquit-il sans pouvoir dissimuler son étonnement.

_**Vraiment. Bon, c'était aussi pour avoir quelque chose des sponsors. **avoua Katniss. **Mais c'était la première fois que j'embrassais un garçon.**

**_Wow... **souffla Peeta. **Je suis bien content de l'apprendre. Je serai donc ton premier dans tout si je comprends bien. **sourit le jeune homme, comblé.

**_Et le dernier... **renchérit Katniss.

Elle en était sur, il n'y aurait jamais d'autre garçon que Peeta. Il était l'exception.

Le sourire de ce dernier s'élargit un peu plus et il posa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

**_Je t'aime, Katniss. **dit naturellement en lui caressant la joue.

Le coeur de Katniss se serra à ces mots. Même si cela n'était pas ce qu'il aurait voulu entendre, elle dit :

**_Je veux bien que demain, tu m'aides alors...**


	29. Chapter 29

Nous nous doutions que vous aimeriez le chapitre précédent, bandes de coquines ! ^^

Mais ce n'est pas fini ! Nos deux tourtereaux continueront de se découvrir tout en douceur...

Je ne donne pas de détail, de toute façon je rentre d'une looooongue journée de travail au moment ou je poste ce chapitre, alors je vous souhaite bonne lecture, et encore merci à vous toutes pour vos commentaires qui nous font toujours aussi plaisir !

* * *

Le lendemain, Peeta ouvrit les yeux le premier. Le soleil était déjà haut et venait caresser leurs peaux à travers les rideaux. Après avoir cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, Peeta tourna la tête et prit le temps de contempler Katniss qui dormait toujours à poings fermés. Il la trouvait magnifique ainsi, les cheveux décoiffés et les traits paisibles.

Il sourit en repensant au plaisir qu'elle lui avait procuré la veille. Il avait été déçu quand elle avait répondu autre chose quand il lui avait dit je t'aime, mais il ne lui en voulait pas, sachant que ce n'était pas son genre de le dire aussi facilement que lui. Et puis, même si elle ne le disait pas, le fait qu'elle ait accepté qu'il lui fasse du bien à son tour aujourd'hui était bon signe.

Son cœur se mît à battre plus vite rien qu'en pensant au fait qu'il aurait le droit de la toucher comme elle l'avait fait avec lui. Il paniqua tout à coup.

Et s'il ne savait pas y faire ? Et si elle détestait ? Certes, ses frères lui avaient expliqué en détail comment s'y prendre, mais entre la théorie et la pratique, il y avait un sacré faussé.

_"Ne commence pas a paniquer, Peeta !" _se morigéna-t-il intérieurement.

Bon, Katniss était une fille et ses frères lui avaient toujours dit d'être très attentionné avec les filles. Il faudrait qu'il prépare le terrain avec un truc romantique.

_"Haymitch saura sûrement me conseiller..."_, pensa-t-il.

Et puis, il avait envie d'offrir quelque chose à Katniss. Elle lui avait dit avoir perdue sa perle, peut-être pourrait-il lui en trouver une nouvelle aussi belle que la première ? Il pourrait même la faire souder à une bague ou à une chaîne afin qu'elle ne la perde pas ? Il faudrait qu'il en parle à son mentor, il saurait certainement où s'en procurer une.

Peeta décida de profiter du fait que Katniss dorme encore pour préparer tout ça sans qu'elle ne sache. Il alla prendre une douche et après s'être habillé, griffonna un mot pour la jeune femme avant de se rendre chez Haymitch.

_«Bonjour ma belle au bois dormant,_

_Tu avais l'air si bien que je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. Je vais passer un moment avec Haymitch, je serai de retour pour le déjeuner. _

_PS : Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dis, mais tu as été merveilleuse hier soir, j'en suis encore tout retourné ! Je pense que j'aurai du mal à rivaliser ce soir, alors ne m'en veux pas trop si tu ne prends pas autant de plaisir que moi, d'accord ? _

_Je t'aime, à tout à l'heure.»_

Quand il arriva chez son mentor, celui-ci donnait des graines à ses oies.

**_Salut Haymitch ! **lança-t-il gaiement.

**_Salut Peeta. Comment ça va ? Tu t'es levé tard aujourd'hui on dirait. **

D'habitude à cette heure-ci Peeta était déjà parti pour la ville. Il se demandait si Katniss avait suivi ces conseils. En tout cas, Il constata que Peeta était de fort bonne humeur par rapport à d'habitude. Katniss avait donc du faire ce qu'il lui avait dit.

_**Ça va super ! Et oui, j'ai décidé de trainer un peu aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, il n'y aura pas de livraison de pain. J'ai envie de faire une surprise à Katniss et pour ça, j'aurai besoin de tes conseils avisés.**

Le mentor était curieux.

**_Entrons. **dit-il.

Une fois dans le salon, il ouvrit une bonne bouteille de Scotch.

**_Eh bien, Peeta, je ne t'avais pas vu aussi heureux depuis bien longtemps. Alors comme ça, tu veux faire une surprise à Katniss ? Commencerait-on à enfin suivre mes conseils ? **

**_Oui, hum... C'est à dire que les choses se passent d'une manière à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, pour tout te dire. **avoua Peeta avec un petit sourire gêné.

**_Ah bon ? Et ça à l'air bon signe cette fois... C'est un vrai feuilleton vous deux, pas besoin d'allumer la télévision. Je ne m'étonne plus que vous ayez aussi bien réussi votre coup à vos jeux. Alors c'est quoi le nouveau rebondissement ?**

**_Bah... Depuis son "réveil", Katniss et moi n'arrêtons pas de flirter et de nous embrasser. Et hier soir... Comment dire... Elle m'a en quelques sortes... Soulagé**. conclut Peeta, rouge pivoine.

**_Quoi ?! **s'écria Haymitch qui avait failli avaler de travers.

Il n'avait pas du bien entendre. Peeta lui, rougit de plus belle.

**_Ne m'oblige pas à répéter ! **dit-il, très mal à l'aise de parler de ça à son mentor. Mais à part lui, à qui aurait-il pu en parler ? Et puis, il avait besoin de ses conseils.

Même pour Haymitch tout ça allait un peu vite.

**_ Mais comment vous en êtes arrivés là ?** Il prit une pause pour réfléchir. ** Tu ne l'as quand même pas forcé ?**

**_Quoi ? Non ! Haymitch, bien sur que non ! **s'offusqua Peeta. J**e la massais et une chose en entraînant une autre, mon corps à commencé à réagir, comme d'habitude. A un moment, elle s'est retournée pour m'embrasser, et puis, finalement sa main s'est retrouvée dans mon short, mais je ne l'ai jamais obligé à quoi que soit ! **

**_Qui aurait cru que la petite en sache autant... Elle cachait bien son jeu, en fait. **déclara le mentor un peu médusé.

**_Pas du tout, j'ai dû lui montrer comment s'y prendre. Elle ne savait rien. **précisa aussitôt Peeta.

_**Ah la la... Je me demande bien ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête. Tu as du être content... **dit le mentor un peu perplexe.

Katniss méritait bien son surnom de fille du feu. Peeta fit un sourire qui en dit long en guise de réponse.

_**Je lui ai proposé de lui rendre la pareille ce soir et elle a accepté... **avoua-t-il.

**_Quoi ?! **s'écria une nouvelle fois Haymitch. **Je suppose que c'est bon signe, si elle est d'accord... La vie reprend ses droits. **

**_La raison pour laquelle je t'en parle, c'est que j'ai besoin de conseils. Je voudrais pas faire ça n'importe comment et comme tu m'as dit d'être romantique, j'ai besoin de savoir comment m'y prendre, tu comprends ? **

Haymtich s'enfonça un peu plus dans son canapé.

**_Mais où est ce que j'ai signé pour ça ? **maugréa-t-il. **Si je comprends bien, t'as jamais rien fait avec une fille ?**

**_Non, Katniss est la seule fille que j'ai toujours voulu. Je me réservais pour elle. **admit Peeta.

L'homme ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

**_C'est un coup à rester puceau toute sa vie ça. **

**_Bon, tu m'aides ou tu te moques de moi ? **s'impatienta Peeta.

_**Bon, tu lui a promis quoi exactement ? C'est quoi que tu veux lui faire ? Qu'est ce que tu sais à ce niveau là ? **reprit Haymitch un peu plus sérieusement, encore éberlué qu'il en soit arrivé là.

_**Eh bien, je voudrais faire du bien à Katniss, comme elle m'en a fait hier soir. Mes frères m'ont un peu expliqué comment faire et où aller, mais le truc, c'est que je l'ai jamais fait en vrai. Je sais pas si je vais y arriver et je ne sais pas non plus comment amener la chose avec Katniss. J'ai peur que malgré le fait qu'elle ait dit oui, elle ne se braque le moment venu. **

**_Ecoute petit, si tu me dis pas clairement les choses, on y arrivera pas, on est entre mecs. Alors dis moi exactement ce que tu veux. Qu'est-ce que tes frères t'ont expliqués ? Parce que crois moi, y'a bien des manières de faire du "bien" à une fille et je peux pas faire des hypothèses sur toutes les options. **

**_D'accord. Hum... Mes frères m'ont expliqués que si je touche à un endroit précis, je pouvais la faire... Tu sais... **commença le jeune homme en espérant que son mentor comprendrait sans qu'il n'ait à entrer dans trop de détails.

_**Le clitoris ? Si tu touches avec les doigts ? T'as gardé ton livre de bio de l'école ? On en aura peut être besoin.** fit le mentor un peu blasé.

Il allait devoir faire l'éducation sexuelle de son tribut maintenant. Peeta soupira, dépité.

_**Je savais que j'aurais pas dû lui proposer ça... **

**_Ah, parce que tu lui as dit que tu allais lui toucher le clitoris ?** demanda Haymitch un peu perdu. **Tu lui a proposé quoi exactement ? Elle s'attend à quoi ? **

**_Je lui ai juste dit que j'aimerais lui rendre la pareille et que puisqu'elle me faisait du bien, je voulais lui en faire aussi. **

**_Bon, rien de précis donc... Ecoute, il faut déjà que tu saches une chose, une femme, ça se prépare. Elles n'ont rien à voir avec les hommes, surtout quand elles sont inexpérimentées. Alors peut être qu'avant d'attaquer ce genre de choses, tu pourrais faire autre chose. Et puis ça t'évitera peut être aussi d'avoir une seconde gifle. Qu'en dis tu ? **

**_D'accord. Je fais quoi alors ? **

**_Ah oui , c'est vraiment le niveau zéro...** soupira Haymitch. **Bon, les zones érogènes chez la femme sont nombreuses. Le cou, l'oreille, les lèvres et les seins. Si tu dois commencer par quelques choses, commencent pas le haut. Tu ne sautes pas dessus. Tu caresses, tu frôles, t'oses à peine toucher, tu contournes... Tu la fais monter en pression, mais tu lui colles pas la main direct. Et cela vaut pour les lèvres aussi... **

Il regarda son tribut pour voir si il comprenait. Peeta fronçait les sourcils, pas certain d'avoir saisi les dernières indications.

_**Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris ?** devina le mentor.

_**Quand tu dis que ça vaut pour les lèvres aussi, ça veut dire quoi ? Que je dois pas l'embrasser ?**

**_Si, mais tu titilles autour, aux alentours, je veux dire que la où je te décris la chose, elle porte encore son soutien gorge et c'est à toi de l'amener à ce qu'elle le défasse ou te propose de le défaire ou te fasse bien sentir que tu peux le lui enlever. Et après seulement, tu laisses faire l'instinct... C'est bon ? **

_**Je crois oui. Et pour le romantisme ? **

**_Alors ça, ça vient avant. Déjà, tu t'habilles bien. Met en valeur tes muscles, fait en sortes, qu'elle ait envie de tâter. Ça va l'émoustiller. Tu devrais aussi arranger ton salon. **Il se rappela son retour des jeux avec sa fiancée. **Tu installes des coussins, chandelles, un bon repas, achètes lui un petit quelques choses, dis lui de mettre une belle robe, avec tout ce que Cinna lui a offert, elle aura de quoi choisir. Et que tout soit un secret. C'est 80% du boulot ça, Peeta. **

**_C'est noté. En parlant de lui acheter quelque chose, elle m'a dit récemment qu'elle pensait avoir perdu la perle que je lui avais offerte. J'aimerais lui en offrir une nouvelle, tu sais où je pourrais en acheter ? **

**_Ouh la... Ici, t'en trouveras pas, par contre y'en a plein au District 4. Il est encore tôt, si tu t'y prends maintenant et que tu appelles Annie, elle pourra t'envoyer un bijou en express et tu l'auras ce soir. Tu as de l'argent, tu peux y mettre le prix. Ou alors si tu préfères choisir toi même... Un conseil Peeta : TOUT sauf une bague.**

**_Même si c'est pas une bague de fiançailles ? **dit Peeta en faisant la moue, étonné que son mentor ait lu en lui aussi clairement.

_**Non, dès qu'elle va voir la bague, elle va flipper, se refermer comme une huitre et tu vas encore galérer. Donc, tu t'évites des ennuis et tu oublies la bague. **

**_Mais elle a déjà une chaîne...**

**_Ton pendentif du geai moqueur, elle le met mais ça n'a pas la même portée affective à ses yeux que sa petite perle. Je te rappelle que c'était ta perle qu'elle embrassait pas ton pendentif. Après, t'es pas obligé de lui offrir une perle à nouveau, la perle c'est le passé Peeta. Et niveau bijoux, il y a des colliers, des bracelets, des boucles d'oreilles. On les lui a percés au Capitole, mais pas sur que les boucles d'oreilles soient son genre...**

Peeta était perdu à présent. Il ne savait plus quoi offrir à la jeune femme et soupira en s'affaissant un peu plus dans le canapé.

_**Quand tu seras à la boutique, tu verras bien quelque chose qui lui plaira. **dit Haymitch. **N'oublies pas une chose, ce soir, c'est sa soirée à elle. Son plaisir à elle. Tu mets le tien de coté... C'est important Peeta. Elle doit être ta princesse. **

**_D'accord... Juste une dernière question. C'est bête, je sais, mais ça me turlupine. Pourquoi je dois pas mettre la main alors qu'elle, elle l'a fait ? **

_**Parce que toi tu étais déjà excité quand elle l'a fait. Mais toi, tu vas devoir l'amener à ce stade si tu veux la toucher là. Une femme prend un peu plus de temps qu'un homme. Si tu la touches là d'un coup, sans qu'elle soit amenée à être dans cet état, elle va tout bêtement rien ressentir ou être mal à l'aise et t'en coller une. Alors que si elle est émoustillée avant, elle n'attendra que ça... Elle le désirera. Tu comprends ?**

**_Je comprends... Merci Haymitch. **sourit Peeta, rassuré par les conseils et les explications de son mentor.

Haymitch fut très content au final d'avoir eu cette discussion avec le jeune homme. Sans lui, il aurait couru à sa perte. Il aurait du attendre longtemps avant d'avoir de nouveau les faveurs de sa belle.

Pendant ce temps, Katniss se réveilla, et trouva le mot de Peeta. Elle sourit mais la fin de son mot l'intriguait un peu. Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait en tête et si elle était bien prête pour ça. Le pire c'est qu'elle ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire "lui rendre la pareille". Allait-il lui toucher le sexe ? Elle trouvait ça pas terrible. Le sexe d'une femme était différent d'un homme et si elle n'aimait pas ? Même Peeta ne semblait pas en être sur.

Elle se doucha, s'habilla pris son petit déjeuner. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à croire qu'hier elle avait touché Peeta à son endroit le plus intime, que cela lui avait plu et puis l'expression de Peeta... Elle en avait encore le rouge aux joues.

Par contre, elle s'était peut être un peu précipitée en acceptant l'offre de ce dernier. Elle n'avait jamais été touchée de cette manière. Elle se rappela la main du jeune homme sur son sein... Alors son sexe... Le pire étant qu'elle n'avait personne à qui confier ses doutes, ses craintes et ses espoirs. Elle ne pouvait pas aller voir Haymitch. Sa mère, hors de question. Il restait Annie ou Johanna. Elle ne connaissait pas bien Annie, et puis, la perte de Finnick était encore fraiche. Johanna par contre, n'était pas une personne pudique et elle avait du franc parlé. Elle se décida à l'appeler et composa le numéro de la jeune femme à qui elle n'avait pas parlé depuis avant son procès.

_**Johanna, c'est Katniss. **

**_Katniss ? Ça alors ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Comment vas-tu ? **

**_Bien. Mieux. Et toi ? Quoi de neuf au District 7 ? **

**_Oh, rien de spécial. Je m'ennuie comme les pierres. Enfin bref, heureusement j'ai un peu de divertissement avec vous deux. L'interview de Peeta était passionnante d'ailleurs. Alors comme ça vous vivez ensemble ? **dit Johanna sans détour.

Katniss grimaça en se rappelant ce fichu magazine et cette interview. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa vie privée fasse encore les premières pages des magazines et que tout le monde soit au courant ?

**_Oui**, fit-elle d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

**_Je suppose que tu n'es pas ravie que ta vie soit étalée ainsi sur la place publique...** comprit Johanna.

**_Non, clairement pas. Je me suis d'ailleurs disputée avec Peeta à ce propos. Mais ça va maintenant. **conclut-elle.

**_Quoi, il a fait ça sans ton accord ? **

Johanna avait le don de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

_**Oui. **

**_J'aurais du m'en douter, ce n'est pas ton genre de te livrer comme ça. Et puis, Peeta n'est pas bête, je suppose qu'il devait avoir ses raisons. Passons. Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ?**

**_Oh, rien, juste comme ça...** se défila Katniss.

Comment pouvait-elle abordait un sujet pareil ?

_**Allons Katniss, tu ne fais jamais rien «comme ça», sans raison. Dis moi la vérité. **

**_Je ne peux pas prendre des nouvelles d'une amie ?** dit-elle avec une voix qui sonnait faux.

_**Non. Balance la sauce ou je raccroche. **s'impatienta Johanna.

_**Peeta et moi on se rapproche, on flirte... **admit enfin Katniss.

_**C'est ça que tu voulais m'annoncer ? Je m'attendais à une super nouvelle du genre, je suis enceinte ou on va se marier, mais ça, désolé de te le dire, c'est pas surprenant.** avoua franchement Johanna, pas le moins du monde étonnée.

Ces deux là se tournaient autour depuis tellement longtemps que cette nouvelle n'en était pas vraiment une aux yeux de la jeune femme.

_**Comment ça c'est pas étonnant ?** s'offusqua Katniss. **C'est tout nouveau au contraire !**

**_Vous vous embrassez depuis un bout de temps je te signale. Et puis, dois-je te rappeler que j'ai eu un aperçu de la manière dont vous flirtiez sur la plage ? **rétorqua Johanna avant de tilter. **Attends un peu... Es-tu entrain de me dire que vous êtes passé à l'étape supérieure ? Vous l'avez fait, c'est ça ? **

**_Non ! Pas du tout... Enfin, un peu... Pas vraiment... Je l'ai touché... Hier.** bégaya-t-elle.

_**Katniss, je ne suis pas prude, alors cesse de bafouiller et raconte moi. **dit Johanna en levant les yeux au ciel.

_**Mais moi je le suis... **se plaint-elle.

Johanna soupira lourdement.

_**Bon commençons par le début. Vous l'avez fait ou pas ? **

**_Non. **dit Katniss.

_**Mais tu dis l'avoir touché ? Toucher comment ? Genre gentilles petites caresses ? **

**_Oui aussi, on s'est fait des massages... Et euh... Tu vois c'est un homme alors... **

**_Alors il a eu une érection. **devina Johanna sans difficulté.

_**Oui. **

**_Ouf ! Tu m'en vois ravie ! Je me suis parfois demandé si tout fonctionnerait normalement chez lui après tout ce qu'on lui a fait subir au Capitole. **avoua Johanna. Et donc, tu l'as aidé à se soulager si je comprends bien.

Katniss palit.

_**Qu'est ce que... Qu'on-t-il fait à Peeta ?** balbutia Katniss, se souciant d'un seul coup bien plus des tortures qu'il a subit.

_**On ne parle pas des mauvais souvenirs, mais du plaisir que tu lui as sans doute donné ! **gronda La jeune femme pour recentrer la discussion. **D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça. Ça s'est mal passé ? Il n'a pas aimé ?** s'inquiéta alors Johanna.

_**Si, si, il a dit que c'était merveilleux... Mais, hum... Il a prévu de me rendre la pareille ce soir... Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? En plus il m'a laissé un mot en disant que ça pourrait ne pas être terrible...**

Finalement, elle avait tout déballé.

_**Je vois. À mon avis, il a dit ça pour ne pas que tu sois trop déçue s'il n'arrive pas à te donner autant de plaisir que tu lui en as donné. Peeta est sûrement un débutant en la matière, il doit avoir peur. Mais rassure toi, il ne va pas te faire mal, s'il fait ce que je pense qu'il va te faire. **expliqua Johanna.

_**Et qu'est ce qu'il va me faire ?** demanda Katniss stressée.

_**Oh, il peut te faire tout un tas de choses autres qu'un vrai rapport sexuel. Ça peut être te caresser et t'embrasser un peu partout. Il peut aussi s'attaquer à des zones bien précises de ton corps, comme ton clitoris. Il peut aussi carrément mettre un ou deux doigts en toi, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il le fasse à moins que tu ne le lui demandes. **confia sans détour Johanna. **Non, je pense que pour une première, timide comme vous êtes, il va s'en tenir aux simples caresses et aux baisers, donc pas la peine de paniquer. **

Katniss se raidit à l'idée qu'il aille mettre ses doigts...

_"Qu'il n'essaie pas ça ou je lui en met une !" _pensa-t-elle .

_**Tu es sûre ? Parce qu'on s'embrasse déjà beaucoup en plus des massages... Et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne parlait pas de ça.**

_**Vous vous embrassez sur la bouche et peut-être dans la cou, mais crois moi, les baisers peuvent être très excitants quand ils sont donnés avec sensualité sur d'autres parties du corps. S'il s'y prend bien, tu découvriras tes zones érogènes et rapidement, tu auras envie de plus. **lui certifia Johanna.

Envie de plus, cela lui était déjà arrivé après tout. Et puis, si elle n'aimait pas et bien elle l'arrêterait.

_**Ok...** fit Katniss. Pas vraiment plus avancée.

_**Ecoute, tu ne dois pas te tracasser à ce sujet. Vous vous aimez, ce qui est déjà un très bon point pour faire ce genre de choses. Et puis, Peeta est quelqu'un de doux et de tendre, il ne fera jamais rien qui te rebute ou te fasse mal, j'en suis certaine. Tu seras un peu tendue au départ, c'est normal, mais il faudra vraiment que tu essaies de te détendre et de savourer ses caresses. **

Les dernières paroles rassurèrent Katniss.

_**Je te remercie. Je vais préparer le repas. A bientôt. **dit-elle.

Elle raccrocha. Avec tout ça, elle n'était pas allée à la chasse ce matin. Elle ferait donc réchauffer le reste des lasagnes.

Pendant ce temps, Peeta venait de ressortir d'une petite boutique, victorieux. Il avait trouvé un présent pour Katniss et espérait de tout cœur qu'il lui plairait. Il alla ensuite acheter de quoi lui préparer un succulent repas pour ce soir avant de rentrer au domicile à l'heure du déjeuner, comme prévu.

**_Je suis de retour !** dit-il en déposant ses sacs sur le comptoir.

Il avait bien sur pris la peine de dissimuler le cadeau dans l'un des sacs de nourriture afin qu'elle ne s'aperçoivent de rien. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa en passant ses bras autour d'elle.

Katniss sourit et lui rendit son baiser.

_**Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller chasser, j'ai fait réchauffer les lasagnes. **

Elle le regardait tendrement. Il avait de si beaux yeux bleus qu'elle pourrait se noyer dedans.

_**C'est parfait.** la rassura-t-il avec un sourire. **Tu as bien dormi ? **

**_ Oui et toi ? Un Jour ça serait bien qu'on se réveille en même temps d'ailleurs... **lança-t-elle.

Puis elle l'embrassa de nouveau, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

_**Demain, je te promet d'être la à ton réveil, ça te va ?** dit-il contre ses lèvres, ravi.

_**D'accord.**

Ils s'installèrent à table et mangèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur, puis Peeta annonça, après avoir fait la vaisselle qu'Haymitch désirait la voir en précisant qu'elle amène le livre des mémoires avec elle.

**_Oh... **fit-elle un peu déçue. **Bon... Il veut sans doute y participer, mais j'aurais préféré rester avec toi. Remarque, je peux lui apporter et je reviens. **

**_Haymitch ne l'avouera jamais, mais il se sent un peu seul tu sais. Ça serait mieux que tu passes l'après-midi avec lui. De toute façon, j'ai pas mal de petites choses à faire, mais ne t'en fait pas, on se rattrapera ce soir. **

Katniss se crispa aux derniers mots de Peeta. Sans plus attendre, elle alla chercher les feuilles parcheminées et partit voir Haymtich.

**_Haymitch ? **dit-elle ne entrant dans la maison.

**_Je suis dans le salon.** l'informa-t-il.

Elle arriva et déposa son travail sur la table. Après y avoir poussé quelques bouteilles.

_**Je t'ai amené le livre, enfin les feuilles pour l'instant. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? **

**_J'aimerais que tu me dises où tu en es, ce qu'il reste à faire, etc. Donne moi des détails. **répondit le mentor, gêné en repensant malgré lui aux aveux de Peeta sur sa protégée.

_**Il y a encore beaucoup à faire. **

Elle montra ce qu'elle avait déjà fait. Elle n'avait même pas encore fini les premiers jeux.

_**Parfois il y a tellement à dire que je ne sais pas par où commencer. Mais peut être que tu pourrais rajouter des choses sur ce que j'ai déjà écrit. Hier j'ai fait la page sur Cinna. Et aussi sur ta fonction de mentor.**

Katniss était très investie dans ce travail. Haymitch trouva ce qu'elle avait déjà fait vraiment formidable et l'en félicita. Ensemble, ils échangèrent et continuèrent le livre sans voir l'heure passée, si bien que Peeta eu tout le temps de préparer sa surprise.

Il s'occupa d'abord de la déco en installant les chandeliers et les bougies dans tout le salon et la chambre à coucher. Puis, il choisit une tenue pour Katniss avant de choisir la sienne. Ensuite, il s'occupa du dîner en fin de journée afin que ce soit encore chaud quand elle rentrerait avant de monter prendre une douche et de s'habiller. Et enfin, il alluma toutes les bougies, éteignit les lumières et attendit patiemment Katniss, le cœur battant tandis qu'il touchait la petite boite dans la poste de sa veste.


	30. Chapter 30

Hello, hello !

Nous nous sommes rendues comptes grâce à vos reviews et à l'augmentation sans cesse croissantes de nos stats, à quel point vous attendez la suite avec impatience !

N'empêche, vous êtes de sacrées coquines, vous le savez ça ? lol Mais comment vous blâmer ? Ce monde de brutes (et je ne parle pas que des HG) est tellement en manque de paix et d'amour, qu'on ne peut que se réjouir de telles histoires, n'est-ce pas ?;-)

Bon, bon, ça va, du calme ! Elle est là la suite, pas la peine de vous exciter comme des puces ! :P

Merci à vous toutes qui prenez toujours le temps de commenter chaque chapitres. Vos encouragements, vos compliments, vos coups de gueule, votre mécontentement, votre impatience, et j'en passe, sont une réelle source de joie pour nous. Alors, merci.

Elles se connaissent déjà, mais nous aimons le souligner, car leur fidélité est incroyable : **Titounette, Tentaculegirl67, Fan de Twilight, Diaboliqua, Arthenice, Aulandra1707, Katniss-Hunger** et** Darling. **Sans oublier une petite nouvelle (ne sois pas timide),** 50hypolite**.

Surtout continuez à nous faire rire, sourire et à nous émouvoir par vos reviews.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et à demain !

* * *

Katniss était plongée dans son ouvrage. Ce fut le ventre d'Haymitch qui se mit à gargouiller qui lui indiqua qu'il était déjà tard. Elle devrait rentrer chez elle, mais elle était un peu stressée et dit :

_**Tu as quelque chose à manger au moins ?**

_**Je vais me débrouiller, t'en fais pas. Vas retrouver ton cher et tendre. Il risque de devenir jaloux à force.** plaisanta le mentor.

Elle se mit à rire, mais repensa aux paroles de Peeta. Du fait qu'Haymitch se sentait seul.

_**Tu pourrais venir manger à la maison avec nous si tu veux ? **

Le mentor se raidit. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle l'invite ce soir là, comme par hasard ?

**_Ça me plairait bien, mais pas aujourd'hui. **

**_Allons Haymitch, je ne suis pas dupe. Ce n'est pas ton truc, ce genre d'activité. Tu voulais juste pas être tout seul. Je vais pas te laisser manger dans ton coin. Peeta l'a remarqué aussi. C'est pour ça que tu as pris des oies ?**

**_Non, j'avais envie de m'occuper un peu, c'est tout. Et Peeta se trompe, j'aime la solitude, pas tout le temps certes, mais j'adore être seul. J'étais curieux, c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé d'apporter le livre. Alors maintenant rentre chez toi, s'il te plaît. **

_**Tu es sur ? **

**_Sur et certain. Allez, oust ! **

**_Mais tu viendras dans la semaine ?** insista-t-elle.

_**C'est d'accord, maintenant du balais ! **soupira Haymitch.

«_Ces jeunes finiront par me rendre cinglé...»_, pensa-t-il alors qu'elle s'en allait.

_**Je suis de retour !** cria-t-elle.

Rien pour l'instant ne pouvait faire deviner à celle-ci, la surprise qui l'attendait.

Peeta arriva alors à sa rencontre, tout sourire dans son beau costume.

**_Bienvenue chez vous, Mademoiselle Everdeen. **dit-il en lui prenant la main pour y poser un tendre baiser.

Katniss en resta bouche bée. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire et ses yeux trahissaient son étonnement. Peeta s'était mis sur son 31 et il était magnifique. Elle en resta muette.

**_Ma tenue vous plaît-elle ? **s'enquit-il amusé par son expression.

_**Peeta, tu es...** Quand l'émotion l'envahissait elle avait encore plus de mal avec les mots. **Wow... **souffla-t-elle finalement.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit un peu plus.

_**Tant mieux. Je t'ai préparé une tenue sur le lit à l'étage. Habille-toi et moi, je t'attends ici. **

La jeune femme monta les escaliers toute émue. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel accueil et encore moins, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de leur chambre, décorée de bougies.

Une robe verte, une des création de Cinna, était posée sur le lit. C'était une robe de soirée. Katniss remarqua qu'elle avait un large décolleté et un dos nu. Elle ne pourrait pas mettre de soutien gorge, mais la robe était tellement bien proportionnée à ses mensurations, qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. La robe descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Elle décida de laisser ses cheveux libres et les coiffa soigneusement. Elle se sentait exposée habillée ainsi, mais Cinna avait vraiment su faire de cette robe quelque chose de sexy et de classe en même temps.

Une fois vêtue, elle descendit les escaliers où Peeta l'attendait.

Le jeune homme qui se trouvait au bas des marches releva alors la tête vers elle et la contempla entrain de descendre, complètement sous le charme. Ses yeux brillaient d'admiration et il ne pût rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit a sa hauteur.

_**Tu es... Époustouflante... **lâcha-t-il en la divisageant de la tête aux pieds.

_**La robe que tu as choisi est très jolie.** dit-elle intimidée tout en notant que les yeux de Peeta s'attardaient sur son décolleté plongeant.

_**Elle est plus que jolie ! **rectifia-t-il en se forçant à relever le regard avant de lui prendre la main. **Allons dans le salon. **

Lorsque Peeta ouvrit la porte du salon, elle vit que tout avait été déplacé, avec là aussi une ambiance aux bougies et fut impressionnée. Il y avait des couvertures, des coussins et même le feu de cheminée était allumé. Il y avait une nappe avec des couverts et des fleurs déposés au centre.

_**Peeta, c'est splendide...**

**_Content que ça te plaise. **sourit-il en l'aidant à s'asseoir avant d'aller chercher les plats.

Il revint avec deux assiettes joliment garnies et les déposa devant eux avant de s'installer à son tour.

_**Oh, Peeta ! Tu as fait du ragout d'agneaux aux pruneaux ! **

Ses papilles étaient proche de l'extase rien qu'à voir ce plat.

_**Je sais à quel point tu adores ça. **

**_Merci.** Elle avala une bouchée. **C'est trop bon...**

Peeta la regarda manger, rassuré. C'était une première pour lui, ce plat.

_**Il n'y a pas qu'en pâtisserie que tu es un chef. C'est succulent, Peeta.** dit-elle.

Elle se délectait à chaque bouchée.

_**Merci... Ça s'est bien passé avec Haymitch ? J'ai bien cru que tu ne rentrerais jamais. **

**_Oui. En fait, comme tu m'as dit qu'il se sentait seul, je l'ai invité à diner mais il a refusé. Heureusement en fait. **avoua-t-elle.

_**Il était dans la confidence, c'est pour ça.** rigola Peeta.** Au pire il aurait tenu la chandelle ! **

**_Ah je comprends mieux , son soudain intérêt pour le livre, mais il aurait fait un joli chandelier... **rigola à son tour Katniss.

_**Faudra qu'on lui suggère, je suis sur qu'il adorerait ça. **ajouta Peeta en continuant de rire.

Katniss rit de plus belle. Elle était si heureuse à ce moment même. Toutes les tragédies de sa vie lui paraissaient lointaines l'espace d'un moment. C'était incroyable ce que Peeta réussissait à faire. Elle lui saisit la main pour la porter à ses lèvres.

_**Tout ça, c'est incroyable, Peeta. Merci. **dit-elle avec émotion et tendresse dans la voix.

Le jeune homme frémit, comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait ça.

_**Il n'y a pas de quoi... Ça me fait plaisir. **dit-il en souriant.

Pensant que c'était peut-être le bon moment, Peeta décida de lui offrir son cadeau.

_**J'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi. C'est rien d'extraordinaire, mais j'espère que ça te plaira...** avoua-t-il en sortant la boite de sa poche intérieure avant de la lui tendre, le cœur battant la chamade.

Encore une fois, Katniss ouvrit la bouche en grand, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle prit la boite que Peeta lui tendit. On ne lui avait jamais fait de cadeaux. Enfin, pas comme ça, et puis il s'agissait de Peeta. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur qu'elle le chérissait déjà plus que tout.

Elle ouvrit fébrilement l'écrin qui était tout en longueur et découvrit un bracelet de couleur argent, il était enfilée de quelques perles de couleurs rose et parme, de deux charms en forme de feuilles d'arbres de couleurs vertes et de l'autre coté, une fleur, une primrose. Tout ce qu'elle aimait été réuni dans ce bracelet. C'était un bijou délicat et magnifique. Elle s'en saisit les yeux brillants.

**_Il est splendide... **dit-elle, émue. **Tu me le mets ?**

**_Avec plaisir. **dit-il en lui prenant le bracelet avant de le refermer autour de son petit poignet. Il y déposa ensuite un petit baiser, ravi qu'elle aime son présent.

_**Il te va à merveille. **ajouta le jeune homme.

Elle admira son poignet qui arborait à présent le bracelet. Elle ne le lassait pas de le regarder au point qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de remercier l'auteur de ce cadeau.

Elle se reprit bien vite et avec un peu trop d'impulsivité, se précipita sur Peeta et le fit par inadvertance tomber sur les coussins, heureusement, disposés là. Elle ne se démonta pas et l'embrassa d'une succession de petits baisers partout sur le visage, en finissant par ses lèvres.

**_Merci, Peeta. Je l'adore.**

Ce dernier rigola, agréablement surpris par sa fougue avant de retrouver son sérieux tandis qu'elle était penchée au-dessus de lui après l'avoir remercié une nouvelle fois. Il passa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage afin de remettre en place sa magnifique chevelure pour mieux la contempler.

_**Je suis heureux qu'il te plaise. Pour tout te dire, j'avais un peu peur en choisissant, mais maintenant je suis rassuré. **

**_Oh Peeta, en plus, il y a des petits perles dessus... J'ai perdu la mienne**, dit-elle honteusement, **celle que tu m'avais offerte. Ce bracelet, il est juste... Il vient de toi... C'est le plus beau des cadeaux. **ajouta-t-elle en se relevant et admirant son présent.

Peeta la regarda avec tendresse. Il aimait la voir aussi heureuse et savoir que c'était grâce à lui, le comblait de bonheur.

_**Tu es plein de surprises ce soir.** constata Katniss.

_**J'ai eu envie de te faire plaisir. **dit-il simplement. **On passe au dessert ? **

**_Avec joie. Qu'est ce que tu as préparé ? **

**_Ca aussi, c'est aussi une surprise ! **s'exclama-t-il en allant récupérer les deux coupelles au four. **Ferme les yeux. **ordonna-t-il avant qu'elle ne voit quoi que ce soit.

Elle ferma les yeux aussitôt avec un large sourire.

Peeta s'assit en face d'elle et suffisamment près pour faire goûter à Katniss.

**_Tu vas devoir deviner ce que c'est.** l'avertit-il. **Ouvre la bouche...**

A la première bouchée, Katniss reconnut le chocolat. Un chocolat fin et fondant.

_**Du chocolat. **dit-elle. **Un gâteau au chocolat avec... Une touche de... C'est bon, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est... **

**_Je suis sur que tu connais ça. Goûte encore.** dit-il en lui donnant délicatement une autre cuillère de dessert.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mordait la lèvre, troublé par la sensualité de ce geste, surtout en voyant Katniss entrouvrir la bouche de cette manière et pousser des petits soupirs de satisfaction. Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à ça, c'était sa soirée. Elle était la seule à l'honneur.

_**Alors ? **demanda-t-il encore.

_**Hum ? Tu es sur que je connais ? Ca ne me dit rien, mais c'est doux et ça se marie très bien avec le fondant du chocolat. Comment tu réussis à faire un gâteau aussi délicieux ?**

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour ne pas en laisser une miette.

_**J'en faisais à la boulangerie. C'est une crème à la vanille qui l'accompagne. Tu aimes alors ? **

**_C'est un délice. Tu t'es surpassé, Peeta. Je n'avais jamais rien mangé de pareil.**

**_Tant mieux. Tu peux prendre ma part si tu veux. Je pourrai même t'en refaire un demain. **proposa-t-il.

_**Oh non, mange la tienne. Et puis j'ai beaucoup trop mangé. Heureusement que je porte une robe sinon j'aurais du desserrer ma ceinture de pantalon.** lança-t-elle.

Peeta sourit et prit sa coupelle pour manger son dessert à son tour.

Katniss s'étira les bras et continuait d'admirer son bracelet pendant que celui-ci dégustait son dessert.

Quand il eu fini, il hésita un peu sur l'approche du moment fatidique. Peut-être devrait-il renoncer ? Après tout, rien ne pressait. Il n'aurait qu'à lui dire la vérité : qu'il avait peur et qu'il préférait attendre.

_"Allons Peeta, ne sois pas une chochotte. Et puis, c'est sa soirée. Elle a droit à la même chose que toi hier." _pensa-t-il avant de prendre finalement la parole.

_**Est-ce que... Tu veux qu'on monte ? À l'étage ?** précisa le jeune homme avec maladresse.

_**Pourquoi faire ? On est bien ici. **rétorqua Katniss innocemment. **J'aime la chaleur du feu, c'est agréable. **

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avec douceur en enroulant son bras autour de sa taille.

_**D'accord... **souffla Peeta en se laissant faire.

Elle se sentait si bien dans les bras de Peeta. Une fois le baiser rompu, elle remarqua que le jeune homme semblait soucieux et un peu ailleurs.

_**Quelque chose te tracasse ? **

**_Non, non... **mentit-il en se ressaisissant.

Il avait prévu de lui faire du bien dans la chambre, mais après tout, ils n'étaient pas si mal ici, et puis, les portes et les fenêtres étaient soigneusement verrouillées.

Reprenant confiance, il la renversa doucement sur le dos en la regardant avec une infinie tendresse et commença à l'embrasser, comme elle tout a l'heure, en se dirigeant vers son cou.

La jeune femme se laissa guider sur les plaids et les coussins où elle était confortablement installée. Elle déploya un peu plus l'accès à son cou pour les lèvres de Peeta. Elles étaient si douces et c'était si agréable. Elle soupira d'aise.

Encouragé par ses réactions, Peeta se mît à mordiller et suçoter sa peau, y laissant finalement de belles marques rouges. Il les regarda fièrement, comme si c'était la preuve que Katniss lui appartenait. Puis, il reprit ses assauts, descendant cette fois, un peu plus bas, en direction de sa poitrine.

Katniss savoura chaque baiser, chaque succion. Elle se demandait s'il avait en tête de lui faire ce qu'il lui avait promis. Ne voulant pas rompre le charme en lui posant la question, elle le laissa tout simplement prendre les choses en mains et se relaxa sous les caresses inédites du jeune homme dans une zone qui n'avait jamais été touchée auparavant.

Les lèvres de Peeta se retrouvèrent rapidement en plein milieu du décolleté de Katniss et une de ses mains vint alors lui prêter secours en se posant timidement sur une de ses seins, entièrement libre du fait qu'elle je portait pas de soutien gorge. Il releva légèrement la tête afin de voir la réaction de la jeune femme et savoir s'il n'allait pas à l'encontre de sa volonté.

Comme la veille, Katniss trouva que la main de Peeta posée sur l'un de ses seins était une sensation agréable. Elle sentit un moment d'hésitation chez le jeune homme, mais elle commençait à être curieuse plutôt qu'anxieuse.

**_Continue...** dit-elle simplement.

Rassuré, Peeta replongea la tête dans sa poitrine et continua ses baisers en poussant petit à petit le tissu qui lui obstruait le passage. Son coeur eu un raté quand il aperçu pour la deuxième fois de sa vie les magnifiques seins de Katniss qu'il prit le temps de contempler cette fois. D'une main fébrile, il se mît à les masser délicatement, puis il posa finalement les lèvres dessus, les embrassant d'abord avant de les prendre carrément en bouche.

Katniss n'en revint pas de la sensation qui la parcouru au moment où elle sentit la langue de Peeta sur ses seins. Elle avait toujours eu une relation conflictuelle avec ses seins. D'abord, lorsque ceux-ci avaient poussés, devenus source de gêne pour tirer à l'arc. Ensuite, elle ne les voyait que comme deux réservoirs à lait pour nourrir un bébé qu'elle ne voulait et n'aurait jamais, puis quand elle avait remarqué que Peeta fixait la grosse poitrine de Johanna, une source de complexe. Mais au grand jamais elle n'avait soupçonné qu'ils pouvaient aussi être une source de plaisir. Elle poussa un petit gémissement.

Peeta sentait son corps réagir lui aussi, encore plus quand il l'entendit gémir. Il s'attaqua à l'autre sein et lui fit subir le même sort qu'au premier. Au bout d'un moment, tandis que ses mains les caressaient toujours, ses lèvres elles, descendirent et commencèrent à parsemer son ventre de baisers langoureux.

Katniss, qui jusque la était restée silencieuse et bien qu'elle appréciait les baisers de Peeta sur son ventre, avait la sensation qu'il n'était pas resté assez longtemps à s'occuper de ses seins, nouvellement appréciés.

**_Peeta... **dit-elle les joues rouges.

Elle cherchait ses mots, mais elle était nulle pour demander ça et elle se résigna à être directe, sans se rendre compte de l'impact que cela pouvait avoir sur le jeune homme.

**_Suce-les encore...**

Peeta sentit sa virilité durcir un peu plus rien qu'à ces mots. Désireux de la satisfaire, il remonta vers sa poitrine et la reprit en bouche avec dévotion.

Katniss était satisfaite et Peeta semblait plus à l'aise et c'est alors qu'elle sentit cette connexion entre sa poitrine et son propre entre-jambe. Un début de faim qui lui était familière commençait à l'envahir.

**_Mmmmhh, Peeta... **lança-t-elle plus fort qu'elle ne l'eut cru et elle s'aventura à guider la main de Peeta en la faisant glisser le long de sa cuisse.

Johanna avait parlé d'un clitoris et elle commençait à ressentir l'existence de celui-ci.

Peeta sentit son cœur tambouriner si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il cru qu'il allait jaillir à l'extérieur de son corps tandis qu'il se laissait guider par Katniss et que cette dernière poussait un long gémissement. Mais le moment ou il cru vraiment défaillir, fut quand elle posa sa main contre son sexe. Il resta paralysé un instant, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Puis, il se rappela enfin les conseils de ses frères et commença à bouger deux doigts contre son petit paquet de nerfs, attentif à la moindre de ses réactions.

Pour toute réponse, la fille du feu se mit à crier de satisfaction lorsqu'elle sentit un premier plaisir intense qu'elle ne connaissait pas jusque là. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle se cambra. Puis, elle parvint à dire :

**_Encore...**

Cette requête fut suivit une nouvelle fois d'un "Mmmhh" des plus bruyants. Elle était incapable de contrôler le son de sa voix qui sortait toujours plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait.

Ravi, Peeta continua de lécher et d'embrasser ses seins tout en la caressant avec plus d'intensité. Il adorait l'entendre et la voir lâcher prise. Il avait vu Katniss dans tous ses états, excepté le plaisir et ce dernier était vraiment le plus beau de tous aux yeux de Peeta. Un sentiment de fierté et de bonheur l'envahit en pensant qu'il serait à jamais le seul à avoir l'honneur de la voir ainsi.

Katniss passa sa main dans les cheveux de Peeta pendant qu'il lui procurait un plaisir dont elle avait ignoré jusque là toute existence. Elle en perdait le fil de ses pensées et se laissait envahir par les sensations de plus en plus intenses et quand l'orgasme arriva, elle explosa littéralement dans un cri aiguë. Elle reprit sa respiration et ses esprits, encore troublée.

Peeta déposa un tendre baiser dans son cou avant de relever la tête vers elle avec un petit sourire timide.

**_Ça va ? **

**_Oh oui...** fit-elle rêveuse. **Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible de ressentir ça.**

Elle caressa les joues de Peeta, puis l'embrassa avec tendresse.

**_J'en conclus que je n'ai pas été trop mauvais ?** dit-il en rompant le baiser.

_**Oh, je suis sure qu'avec un peu d'expérience et de pratique, tu pourrais mieux faire, mais c'était vraiment bien pour un début. **

**_Tu en parles comme si tu avais connu mieux. **la taquine-t-il.

_**Tu sais très bien que non... En fait, j'ai stressée toute la journée. **admit-elle.

Puis, elle porta son regard vers l'entre jambe de Peeta et remarqua la grosse bosse.

**_Oh Peeta... Je suis indélicate. A ton tour maintenant. **

**_Non. **dit-il doucement en attrapant sa main qui se dirigeait vers son pantalon et en entrelaçant leurs doigts. **C'est ta soirée, pas la mienne. Tu t'occuperas de moi un autre jour. **

**_Si c'est ma soirée... J'ai bien le droit de te demander quelque chose ? **

**_Tout ce que tu veux. **

**_Il y a une chose que je rêve de faire depuis que nous sommes allés au lac...** Elle rougit. **Enlèves ta chemise. Je veux profiter de ton fabuleux torse. Et tu me laisses faire, d'accord ? **

**_Hum... D'accord... **dit-il avant de se débarrasser de son haut, un peu septique tout de même.

Katniss était en admiration devant ce torse si viril. Peeta possédait le plus beau torse de tout Panem, elle en était sure. Elle laissa ses yeux se nourrir de cette vue, puis elle posa un léger baiser sur l'épaule nue de celui-ci. Ensuite, elle fit vagabonder ses mains sur ses épaules, les bras, les pectoraux et les abdos de Peeta, puis décida de faire la même chose avec ses lèvres, retraçant le même parcours, se demandant si les tétons du jeune homme étaient aussi sensibles que les siens.

Ce dernier réagit aussitôt que ses lèvres et ses dents se mirent à les taquiner. Il poussa des petits grognements de plaisir et bascula la tête en arrière, littéralement à sa merci.

Katniss sourit en découvrant que c'était le cas. Elle continua de caresser ses poignets d'amour qui n'existaient pas, tout en imitant ce qu'avait fait Peeta en descendant vers son ventre.

**_Tu es si beau... **

Peeta était tout à elle et elle se rendait compte combien il était attirant et fort.

Les abdos du jeune homme se contractèrent en la sentant effleurer sa peau et sa respiration devint quelque peu anarchique.

**_Tu vas me rendre fou...** souffla-t-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Katniss.

Elle continua ses caresses, puis revint l'embrasser dans le cou et lui mordilla l'oreille. Elle sentait la petite chaleur dans son bas ventre revenir. Elle n'y croyait pas.

N'en n'avait-elle donc pas eu assez ? Comment pouvait-elle ressentir cette faim à nouveau alors qu'il lui semblait avoir été rassasiée ?

Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres et tout en l'enlaçant, plaqua ses seins contre son torse. Ce qui ne fit qu'enflammer de nouveau ses sens, mais il était hors de question, d'aller plus loin avec Peeta pour Katniss.

Elle quitta ses lèvres et eut alors une idée qui pourrait la satisfaire, elle et lui. Elle lui souffla à l'oreille :

**_Peeta, et si tu m'aidais à nouveau pendant que de mon coté je t'aide ? Ensemble...**

Elle était honteuse d'en avoir encore envie. Comment son corps avait-il pu s'enflammer une seconde fois si rapidement ?

Peeta déglutit et acquiesça de la tête, incapable de parler tant il était troublé.

Elle défit la ceinture de ce dernier, puis descendit la fermeture éclair de son pantalon et ensemble ils s'allongèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Katniss regarda Peeta tendrement, puis l'embrassa tandis qu'elle saisissait son membre. Elle voulait lui donner du plaisir aussi. C'était même encore plus important que le sien.

Peeta gémit dans sa bouche, soulagé par son geste, tant la douleur induite par son excitation était à présent un supplice. À son tour, il glissa la main sous sa robe et alla à nouveau à la rencontre de son point sensible, le titillant et le caressant d'abord délicatement, puis de plus en plus vite.

La jeune femme gémit sans retenue appréciant de nouveau les administrations de la main de Peeta, mais elle était aussi attentive et plus inventive que la veille et alternait mouvement rapide et plus lent pour le jeune homme.

**_Bon sang... **soupira Peeta, tout retourné.

Il s'efforça malgré tout de rester concentré sur sa tâche et se mit à calquer ses mouvements sur le rythme de Katniss.

Cette dernière et Peeta s'embrassaient tout en alternant les gémissements et les respirations cadencés.

**_Oooh Peeta... Je… Tu me dis... **dit-elle entre deux vagues de plaisir.

Elle voulait bien faire et satisfaire son amant.

**_Continue... Ne... Ne t'arrêtes pas... **haleta-t-il en sentant les prémices de sa jouissance l'envahir alors que Katniss elle, était de plus en plus humide.

La jeune femme accéléra le rythme, trop heureuse d'avoir quelques mots de ce dernier. C'était étrange comme il était silencieux dans ces moments intimes alors qu'il était d'habitude si bavard, mais elle admit qu'elle, qui était plutôt discrète, devenait tout le contraire sous les sensations de plaisir. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper des petits cris.

Son plaisir montait et elle se demandait pourquoi elle se sentait aussi mouillée. C'était même encore plus impressionnant qu'avant. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la signification de ce phénomène. Elle finit par atteindre le point de non retour et un nouveau cri aiguë s'échappa d'elle.

Presque au même moment, Peeta émit un grognement tandis que sa virilité expulsait la manifestation de son plaisir. Il se laissa retomber sur le dos en essayant de retrouver ses esprits.

**_Wow...** souffla-t-il, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Katniss se blottit contre lui.

**_Oui, wow...**

**_On forme une belle équipe, tous les deux ! **rigola Peeta.

_**Une équipe ? **s'offusqua Katniss en se détachant de lui.

_**Oui, enfin... Je veux dire, on réussi bien à se... Tu sais... On se complète bien... **bafouilla Peeta, surpris qu'elle le prenne mal.

_**Je vois. **dit-elle sèchement. **Une équipe avec de belles performances... On passe aux notes maintenant ? Sur 12, comme pendant les jeux ? **

**_Katniss... Je l'ai pas dit dans ce sens la... **

**_Ah, c'est pourtant ce que j'ai compris. **

Elle se releva brusquement, réajusta sa robe froissée et lança avant de claquer la porte du salon :

**_Je pensais qu'on était un couple, pas une équipe. **

Peeta se redressa et ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun ne sortit, trop surpris par la tournure qu'avait pris une malheureuse phrase. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, se traitant d'imbécile mentalement puis, se leva, arrangea son pantalon et éteignit les bougies avant de monter la rejoindre.

Il ne voulait pas rester sur un malentendu.


	31. Chapter 31

Comme nous nous en doutions, vous avez été nombreuses à apprécier leurs "jeux coquins" ^^Mais vous avez été toutes aussi nombreuses à déchanter, voir à être surprises par la fin de ce moment intime ! Mouahahah !

Navrées, mais nous n'avons pas pu nous en empêcher. C'était si tentant et finalement si jouissif de lire vos réactions xD

Bref, merci encore une fois à vous toutes d'avoir reviewé. **Darling, Aulandra1707, Fan de Twilight, Tentaculegirl67, Lisia, Titounette, Diaboliqua, Arthenice** et **Tesara**, vous êtes fantastiques ! C'est un bonheur de vous lire et tout comme vous attendez avec impatience chaque nouveau post, nous c'est vos avis à vous que nous attendons !

Je vous jure, dès que je rentre du taff ou le matin avant de partir, je me connecte juste pour lire vos commentaires. On en discute (et on en rit aussi beaucoup) avec Véronique2. Alors surtout continuez comme ça, car viendra un moment ou cette fic se terminera... Comme on dit, toutes les bonnes choses ont une faim. Mais nous n'y sommes pas encore ! ;-)

Sinon, nous accueillons avec joie une nouvelle lectrice dans nos rangs, j'ai nommée **Kakitamariko** ! Merci pour ton enthousiasme et surtout d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer tous les chapitres, même s'ils étaient déjà posté depuis un moment ! C'est un exploit à souligner, car beaucoup prennent le train en marche et zappe ce petit bouton en bas qui nous fait si plaisir lorsqu'on ouvre notre boîte mail.

Bref, voici la suite ! Enjoy girls !

* * *

Katniss était dans le lit, le dos tournée à la porte. Comment avait-il pu parler d'équipe ? Une équipe de tributs. Le mot avait fait revenir des mauvais souvenir. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais ne bougea pas. Comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'il l'aime, faire ce qu'ils avaient fait et parler ensuite d'équipe ?

Peeta s'approcha et s'allongea derrière elle en l'enlaçant.

**_Katniss, j'ai été maladroit... Quand j'ai parlé d'équipe, je ne pensais pas comme dans les jeux, mais plus à des partenaires...** expliqua-t-il.

**_Des partenaire de sexe...**

Elle n'osait pas lui dire ses sentiments mais là, elle avait tout de même l'impression d'une douche froide. Tout ce qu'il faisait c'était juste pour le sexe ?

Comme s'il entendait ses réflexions, il répondit :

**_Je t'aime, Katniss. Je t'aimais bien avant qu'on franchisse certaines étapes. Ce qu'on a fait était merveilleux, mais si demain on arrêtait, ça ne m'empêcherait pas de t'aimer...**

Elle décida de le tester.

**_Très bien, alors arrêtons.**

Peeta fut étonné par sa réponse, mais il n'en montra rien.

**_D'accord... Si c'est ce que tu veux...**

La jeune femme soupira et se tourna vers lui.

**_Je ne veux pas qu'on arrête, j'ai juste cru que... Je...** Elle se blottit contre lui. **On est un couple n'est ce pas ?**

**_Bien sur, Katniss.** dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Elle lui prit la main sous les draps.

**_Je suis désolée de m'être fâchée, mais le mot équipe... C'est insupportable pour moi. Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu.**

Peeta lui embrassa la sommet de la tête.

**_Je comprends et je suis désolé de l'avoir employé, ça n'arrivera plus.**

Katniss hocha la tête et finit par s'endormir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se sentait encore plus fatiguée que d'habitude. Peeta avait tenu sa promesse et était resté auprès d'elle. Il la regardait tendrement.

**_Bonjour**, fit-elle tout en sentant une gène dans le bas du ventre ainsi que dans le bas du dos. Elle émergeait difficilement.

**_Bonjour...** répondit Peeta en lui remettant une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille.

Elle lui sourit faiblement. Elle ne se sentait pas terrible. Elle se leva péniblement du lit pour aller aux toilettes, sans remarquer la tache de sang sur sa chemise de nuit. C'était une douleur familière et pas agréable.

Peeta remarqua la tache et se redressa aussitôt en fronçant les sourcils.

**_Katniss, tu saignes !** dit-il quelque peu paniqué.

Katniss qui se doutait d'où cela venait, soupira et dit d'un air blasée.

**_Et Merde.**

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et constata qu'elle avait ses règles. Elle chercha du coton mais Peeta n'en avait pas et elle n'avait plus rien chez elle pour ça non plus. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas eu et ça ne lui avait pas du tout manqué. Plongée dans ses pensées contrariées, elle n'avait pas prit la peine de rassurer le pauvre Peeta. Ce dernier, inquiet, vint cogner à la porte de la salle de bain.

**_Katniss ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es blessée ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher un médecin ?**

**_Je ne suis pas blessée, j'ai mes règles.** râla Katniss.

Elle n'était vraiment pas ravie de revoir ses chères «amies», surtout qu'elles lui faisaient un mal de chien.

**_Tu peu aller en ville, s'il te plait ? J'ai besoin de Super + avec ailettes intégrées et parfumées si tu en trouves, et aussi des nuits + toujours parfumées et avec ailettes.**

**_Oui, bien sûr. Tu veux aussi quelque chose pour la douleur ?** demanda Peeta en se levant pour s'habiller.

**_Oui, je veux bien s'il te plait.** répondit-elle toujours assise n'osant pas sortir de la salle de bain à cause de la douleur.

Une fois Peeta parti, elle s'allongea sur le lit. Elle avait mal et n'était absolument pas contente. Elle se demandait si elles étaient revenues à cause de ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille, même si elle se doutait que la véritablement raison était sans doute son état de santé qui s'était amélioré avec sa prise de poids.

Quand elle pensait à son comportement de la veille avec Peeta, elle avait honte de son laisser aller. Comment avait-elle pu perdre le contrôle ainsi ? Dire ce qu'elle avait dit et fait ? Ce n'était pas elle. Elle était soudain prise de peur. Ce genre de comportement pouvait amener à tomber enceinte. C'était hors de question. En plus les maudites règles étaient de retour. D'un coté, elle avait beaucoup aimé cette intimité et ce plaisir nouveau, mais d'un autre coté, la réalité de ne pouvoir résister à Peeta était terrifiante. Heureusement, ses menstruations allaient lui donner quelques jours de répit pour réfléchir à la situation.

Peeta, loin de se douter des réflexions de celle qu'il aimait, entra dans le magasin récemment reconstruit pour acheter ce dont Katniss avait besoin. Il avait déjà récupéré les antalgiques, ne manquait plus que ses protèges féminins. Il chercha donc le rayon concerné et répéta mentalement ce que Katniss lui avait demandé afin de ne pas se tromper de marque.

Le jeune homme ne se doutait pas qu'Haymitch se trouvait à un rayon de là, au niveau des alcools. Il avait deux trois bouteilles en mains et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la caisse, il vit son ancien tribut mâle en face du rayon des protections pour femme, l'air un peu perplexe. Il s'avança à pas de loup.

**_Peeta ! Tu as tes règles ?** s'amusa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Le jeune homme sursauta légèrement.

**_Haymitch, je t'ai pas vu arriver. Et non, c'est pour Katniss que je suis ici.**

**_Sans déconner ! C'est terrible ce qu'une femme peut obliger un homme amoureux à faire !** pouffa le mentor.

**_Ca ne me gêne pas.** rétorqua Peeta en rougissant malgré tout.

**_Alors, tu trouves ton bonheur ? C'est qu'on a du choix depuis la rébellion !** s'amusa Haymitch.

**_Ah ah. Hilarant. Mais pour répondre à ta question, je suis un peu perdu, c'est la première fois que j'achète ce genre de chose.** avoua son protégé.

**_Et connaissant Katniss, pas la dernière...** continua le mentor, sans aucun remord. **Tu devrais demander conseil à la vendeuse. Mademoiselle ?** hurla-t-il en se tournant vers elle. **Mr Mellark, notre grand vainqueur des Hunger Games et un des leaders de notre belle et grande rébellion, aimerait vos conseils pour des protections féminines.**

Peeta le foudroya du regard alors que certains clients aux alentours les dévisageaient.

**_Quel type de protections désirez-vous, Mr Mellark ?** demanda gentiment la vendeuse.

**_Euh, des... Parfumées. Des Super + parfumées avec... Comment ça s'appelle déjà ?**

**_Avec ailettes ?** devina la jeune femme.

**_C'est ça ! Avec ailettes ! Elle en veut pour le jour et la nuit.** précisa-t-il.

**_D'accord. On a eu toute une gamme de nouveaux modèles en provenance du Capitole justement.** commença-t-elle. **Alors, vous avez dans la catégorie des ailettes Super + parfumées, celles avec voiles sensation textile, celles avec micros capteurs aérés, avec différentes couleurs et différentes formes. Plates, larges, pliées et en string. C'est le même principe pour les nuits.**

Evidemment, elle expliquait tout ça comme si c'était très simple. Haymitch lui, pouffait de rire.

Peeta ne lui prêta pas attention. Il voulait absolument remplir à bien sa mission et satisfaire sa chérie, mais face au flot d'informations, il sembla tout à coup désemparé.

**_Euh... C'est-à-dire qu'elle ne m'a pas donné plus de précisions...**

La vendeuse qui était très futée et qui ne perdait pas de vue son chiffre d'affaire, enchaina :

**_Eh bien, prenez tous les modèles. Ainsi vous serez sur d'avoir votre bonheur.**

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant avant d'approuver. Après tout, il avait largement les moyens à présent.

**_Ca me semble être une bonne idées. Je vais prendre un paquet de chaque en jour et nuit. Au moins, elle en aura pour un moment avec tout ça.**

**_Parfait. Je vous apporte un panier afin d'y mettre tout cela.**

Elle revint rapidement et disposa les différentes boîtes dans le panier, puis le tendit à Peeta.

**_N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez encore besoin de mes services.** dit-elle avant de s'éclipser avec un sourire.

**_Tu m'étonnes...** murmura Haymitch, puis il se pencha vers le jeune homme. **Alors comment s'est passé la soirée d'hier ?**

**_Merveilleusement bien, même si j'ai faillit tout faire capoter à la fin.** soupira Peeta en y repensant.

**_Comment ça ? Tu l'as pas demandé en mariage quand même ?**

**_Non, rassure toi, j'ai retenu la leçon de la bague. C'est juste qu'après qu'on se soit... Tu sais... Tous les deux, ben sans m'en rendre compte j'ai sorti en rigolant qu'on formait une bonne équipe. Elle l'a très mal pris et est parti dans notre chambre.**

**_Ah oui finalement, la demande en mariage avait au moins le plus d'être romantique. Une bonne équipe... C'est très fin.** enfonça Haymitch. **Et comment as-tu arrangé les choses ?**

**_Je lui ai assuré que je l'aimais même avant qu'on franchisse ce cap et que même si on arrêtait, ça ne changerait rien à ce que je ressens pour elle. Au début, elle m'a dit qu'on arrêtait tout. Je t'avoue que j'ai été étonné et déçu, mais quand j'ai dit que j'étais d'accord, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'en avait pas envie.**

**_Ah les femmes... On fait quoi alors ? On passe par le rayon préservatifs et on rappelle la vendeuse ?** s'amusa le mentor.

**_Continue comme ça et je ne t'adresse plus la parole. l'avertit son ancien tribut.**

**_Je suis sérieux, si les choses vont si bien et que tu n'as pas de préservatifs... Tu sais ce que c'est au moins ?**

**_Je sais ce que c'est, mes frères m'en ont donné un une fois. Quoi qu'il en soit, on en n'est pas encore là et je doute que Katniss accepte qu'on franchisse cette étape avant un moment. Elle a bien trop peur de tomber enceinte.** expliqua Peeta.

**_Il doit plus être bon ton préservatif. Et puis, devine quoi, les préservatifs c'est justement pour, entre autres, qu'elle ne tombe pas enceinte.** dit-il d'une façon pédagogique.

**_Je sais, mais je crois pas que ça la rassure vraiment de le savoir. Et puis, je pense qu'il n'y a pas que ça qui lui fait peur. Ce sera notre première fois à tous les deux, elle ne doit pas être prête à franchir le pas.** dit le jeune homme.

**_En tout cas, qu'est ce que ça sera quand elle le sera ! Hier Aglaé s'est aventurée dans votre jardin, je suis allé la chercher et je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait émettre des sons aussi aiguës.**

Peeta sentit son sang affluer brusquement vers ses joues.

**_Aglaé ?** fit-il pour faire diversion.

**_La plus jeune de mes oies... Tu devrais prendre une boite. Y'a encore quelques semaines, tu étais persuadé que Katniss et le sexe était une équation impossible, je te signale.**

Peeta hésita en regardant le rayon.

**_Et si elle le découvre ? Elle pourrait le prendre mal et croire que je ne pense qu'à ça...**

**_Et c'est pas le cas ?**

**_Non ! Je veux dire... C'est normal que j'y pense, mais je suis pas un obsédé !** rétorqua le garçon des pains.

Haymitch haussa les épaules.

**_Comme tu veux. Faudra pas regretter le jour ou tu en auras subitement besoin. Parce que Katniss, est une fille impulsive, au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié. Elle peut très bien décider de franchir le pas sur un coup de tête et puis là tu n'auras pas ta petite boite. J'imagine qu'ensuite, elle mettra des semaines ou des mois, peut-être même des années avant d'oser. Une fois qu'elle se met à réfléchir, tu sais le temps que ça peut prendre.**

**_Bon, c'est d'accord !** s'empressa de dire Peeta, sachant à quel point son mentor avait raison. **Mais je m'y connais pas plus que pour les protèges féminins...**

**_Rappelle la vendeuse**, se moqua-t-il.

**_Je suis vraiment obligé de la rappeler ? Tu peux m'aider toi. Tu en as bien utilisé une ou deux fois, non ?** plaisanta Peeta en se retenant de rire de sa blague.

Haymitch ne releva pas, ne riant qu'à ses propres blagues.

**_Très bien. Alors ça fonctionne par taille et après tu as différents parfums si tu veux. Déjà choisi ta taille.**

**_Hum... Je ne connais pas ma taille...** avoua Peeta d'un air honteux.

Haymitch se mit à imiter la voix de la vendeuse.

**_Le mieux serait de prendre une de chaque modèle, ainsi vous pourrez les essayer à la maison.**

**_Je peux pas faire ça ! Katniss le verra forcément et puis de quoi j'aurai l'air avec toutes ces boites de préservatifs ?** protesta Peeta.

**_Oh, je t'ai connu plus courageux. Enfin si tu préfères louper une occasion et attendre des mois... De longs mois...**

Peeta soupira.

**_C'est bon, ça va, je les prends ! T'es content ?**

Haymitch se retint d'éclater de rire, puis ils se dirigèrent en caisse. Pas de chance pour Peeta, c'était une caissière. Elle fit les gros yeux et dit :

**_Donc 15 paquets de protections hygiéniques et 10 boites de préservatifs, ça vous fera un total de 90.**

Tous les clients se retournèrent vers l'illustre client.

Peeta jura mentalement et tendit l'argent à la caissière en se promettant de ne plus jamais faire de courses avec son mentor.


	32. Chapter 32

Bonjour cette fois c'est véronique2 qui vous écrit. Nous sommes super contentes que vous aimiez ces derniers chapitres et que vous ayez beaucoup rit avec le dernier. Pauvre Peeta... Alors que va penser katniss de toutes ses boites de preservatifs achetées d'après vous ?

Bonne lecture :-)

* * *

Pendant ce temps, loin de se douter des mésaventures de Peeta, Katniss était allongée sur son lit à maudire sa condition de femme. Toute préoccupée à ce que le retour de son cycle menstruel signifiait : La possibilité pour elle de donner naissance.

De plus, et peut être parce qu'elles avaient été absentes longtemps, elles lui faisaient très mal dès qu'elle bougeait. Elle posa une bouillotte bien chaude sur le bas de son ventre. Ca la soulageait un peu autrefois.

Après s'être séparé d'Haymitch et après avoir caché soigneusement les boites de préservatif dans le débarras au rez-de-chaussée, Peeta monta directement dans la chambre.

**_Je suis de retour. J'ai des antalgiques et tes protèges, mais comme il y avait plusieurs modèles, je t'ai pris un de chaque paquet en jour et en nuit.** expliqua le jeune homme en vidant son butin à côté d'elle.

Katniss écarquilla les yeux devant tous les modèles. Elle prit un paquet au hasard, se leva et alla aux toilettes.

**_Merci.** dit-elle en revenant et s'allongeant de nouveau en grimaçant et replaçant sa bouillotte. **Ca s'est bien passé les courses ?**

**_Bof, j'ai rencontré Haymitch. Il s'est fichu de moi évidemment.** raconta Peeta. **Tiens, prends ça.** fit-il en lui tendant deux comprimés et un verre d'eau.

**_Ah, j'imagine. C'est vrai... Je n'ai pas pensé, merci.**

**_De rien.** répondit le jeune homme en posant un petit baiser sur son front avant qu'elle ne se recouche complètement. Tu as mangé quelque chose ?

**_Non, j'ai pas faim, ça me coupe l'appétit.** maugréa-t-elle. **Je ne servirais à rien aujourd'hui. Je vais passer la journée au lit.**

**_T'en fais pas, repose toi, je m'occupe de tout.** la rassura Peeta en se levant. **Tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre ?**

**_Non. Merci Peeta, c'est gentil.**

**_Bon, je descend faire un peu de ménage. Appelle moi si ça ne va pas ou si tu veux quelque chose.** conclut-il avant de la laisser tranquille.

Quelques jours passèrent et Katniss se remit. Elle et Peeta étaient tranquillement dans le salon à travailler sur le livre. Ils décidèrent de faire une pause et allumèrent la télévision. Après avoir zappé sur quelques chaines, Peeta s'arrêta sur la chaine nationale.

L'émission "Panem People" venait de commencer et ce qui lui avait fait s'arrêter sur cette chaine, c'était que la présentatrice parlait du célibataire le plus en vue de Panem, le sexy Secrétaire d'Etat à la Défense qui avait été présent pour une oeuvre de charité. Katniss tourna légèrement la tête, mais se désintéressa rapidement.

Peeta continua d'écouter, même si le sujet le hérissait. On voyait Gale vêtu d'un magnifique costume noir et blanc avec un noeud papillon, tenant une flûte de champagne à la main, entrain de discuter avec des personnalités haut placées et danser avec de belles jeunes femmes. Il avait l'air à l'aise et épanouit, pensa Peeta. Il se demanda si Katniss ne lui manquait pas et pourquoi il ne l'appelait ou ne passait jamais la voir alors qu'avant, ils étaient presque inséparables.

Malgré le fait qu'elle ne regardait pas, Katniss écoutait d'une oreille, quelque peu vexée que son ancien meilleur ami, n'ait pas l'air de se soucier d'elle, mais c'était mieux ainsi, car elle n'était pas prête à le revoir. Rien que le mot de Gale lui faisait penser à Prim et à la perte cruelle de sa petite soeur. Son coeur se serra. Heureusement, elle avait le dos tourné à Peeta qui ne la voyait pas au bord des larmes.

Elle essaya de se recomposer un visage quand la présentatrice annonça :

**_Après la une du magazine people tout le monde se demandait si les amants maudits, Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Melark allaient de nouveau être ensemble. Il semble que cela soit chose faite, car Peeta a été vu en ville, entrain d'acheter une dizaine de boites de préservatifs selon une source sûre. Nous avons même une petite vidéo amateur, prise à l'aide d'un téléphone. Ce qui est sur c'est que Katniss Everdeen doit être comblée...**

Katniss s'était vite retournée pour regarder la télévision.

Peeta écarquilla les yeux en voyant les premières images de lui en compagnie d'Haymitch dans le rayon des préservatifs. Il rougit furieusement quand il se vit mettre une boite de chaque taille dans son panier déjà bien rempli et se tassa dans le canapé, n'osant pas regarder Katniss juste à côté de lui.

Katniss qui avait cru à une mauvaise blague au départ, fit les gros yeux en voyant la preuve en image. Une fois la vidéo finie, la présentatrice, renchérit :

**_Vu la quantité qu'il a prit, ils ne doivent plus quitter la chambre... Mais à quand un bébé ?**

**_Katniss, c'est... C'est pas ce que tu crois...** balbutia Peeta toujours sans la regarder, honteux d'être pris sur le fait. Il allait tuer Haymitch.

**_Qu'est ce que je dois croire ?** Elle était encore perplexe. **Une dizaine de boites ? Je vois que tu as des projets en tout cas...**

**_C'est pas ça, c'est Haymitch qui m'a conseillé d'en prendre, par simple prudence... Et comme je connaissais pas ma taille, j'ai... J'ai pris un peu de tout, comme pour toi avec les serviettes hygiéniques...** expliqua-t-il maladroitement.

Katniss n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le téléphone sonna. Elle se leva et alla décrocher l'esprit encore confuse.

**_Allô ?**

**_Katniss c'est maman…**

Elle éloigna le combiné et tendit celui ci à Peeta

**_C'est pour toi.**

Peeta fronça les sourcils en prenant le combiné.

**_Allô ?**

**_Peeta ? Peeta ! C'est Madame Everdeen. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Que fais-tu avec ma fille au juste ?**

Le jeune homme déjà terriblement gêné, rougit de plus belle.

**_Je... Rien, j'ai juste pris ça par précaution, Madame...**

**_10 boites par précaution ? Tu te moques de moi jeune homme ! Je savais que cette idée de vivre ensemble était une mauvaise idée. Tu profites de son état de faiblesse...**

Peeta s'insurgea face à ses paroles accusatrices.

**_Sauf votre respect, Katniss est une grande fille et je ne ferai jamais rien qu'elle n'ait pas désiré elle aussi.**

**_Tu ne m'as pas répondu au sujet des 10 boites ! Tu te rends compte de la réputation ? Et mon dieu... Vous n'êtes même pas mariés !**

**_Vous voulez vraiment savoir pourquoi 10 ? Je ne connais pas ma taille, alors j'en ai pris de toutes sortes. Satisfaite ? Pour ce qui est du reste, les gens peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en fiche royalement.** s'exaspéra-t-il.

**_Repasse moi ma fille.** demanda-t-elle froidement.

Peeta fit signe à Katniss de venir. Elle grimaça et reprit le combiné. Avant même que sa mère ne se remette en parler, elle dit :

**_Ecoute, je n'étais pas au courant et je crois que ça ne te regarde pas.**

Et elle raccrocha brutalement.

Peeta la dévisagea avec étonnement. Il s'attendait à une réponse similaire, mais de là à ce qu'elle raccroche au nez de sa mère...

Katniss était énervée pour beaucoup de raisons. Premièrement, parce que sa mère se mêlait soudain de sa vie comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant alors qu'elle se trouvait à des kilomètres de là. Deuxièmement, elle en voulait à la personne qui avait osée vendre sa video aux médias. Si elle le retrouvait celui là, il allait le payer cher. N'allaient-ils donc jamais avoir de vie privée ? Et troisièmement, Peeta...

Elle se tourna vers lui en le fusillant du regard.

**_Et tu les as caché où toutes ces boites ?**

**_Dans le débarras...** dit-il en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

Elle croisa les bras, sans savoir quoi en penser.

**_Bon, eh bien au moins le message est clair.** dit-elle un peu sèchement.

**_Katniss, j'ai pris ça comme ça, au cas ou... Un jour...** Peeta soupira en voyant qu'il s'enfonçait. **Je vais les jeter.**

**_Peeta... C'est juste que… Ca m'énerve ! On ne peut pas avoir de vie privé ! C'est pas tant les préservatifs, même si c'est un peu dérangeant de l'apprendre comme ça… De toujours tout apprendre comme ça...** râla-t-elle.

**_Je comprends et crois moi, si j'avais su, je me serais abstenu, mais je me dis en même temps qu'aux yeux du monde, nous seront toujours les amants maudits, ceux qui ont menés la révolte et qui ont mis un terme aux Hunger Games. On n'aura jamais la paix Katniss, à moins de vivre sur une île déserte.**

**_Je ne serais pas contre, mais je dois rester ici.**

Elle voulait rester fâchée contre lui mais elle avait du mal face à ses beaux yeux bleus et son petit minois irrésistible, de plus, ils ne s'était pas câlinés depuis qu'elle avait eu ses règles.

**_Il va falloir te faire pardonner.** suggéra-t-elle.

Peeta esquissa un sourire.

**_Mais je ne demande que ça...** fit-il en s'approchant d'elle et en passant ses bras autours de sa taille. Elle le força à la lâcher.

**_Quel obsédé tu fais. Mais enfin, tu penses que c'est ça que je veux quand je te demande de te faire pardonner ?**

Elle resta sérieuse, car il fallait bien qu'elle le taquine un peu.

Peeta se sentit bête. Haymitch avait peut-être raison finalement ?

**_Désolé, j'ai cru... Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?** reprit-il.

Elle avait du mal à résister à Peeta. Il était vraiment mignon quand il était tout penaud.

**_Tu as cru ? Je vois...** dit-elle.** Eh bien, pour te faire pardonner... Tu vas déjà devoir me porter jusqu'à notre chambre.**

Le jeune homme parut confus, mais il s'exécuta sans broncher et l'emmena à l'étage. Une fois à l'étage, il la déposa sur le lit.

**_Je prendrai bien un jus d'orange... Ramène moi à la cuisine.**

Peeta fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras et redescendit avec elle avant de la poser dans la cuisine.

Elle était sur sa chaise à attendre que Peeta lui serve son verre. Une fois qu'elle eu bu.

**_Bien, on peut retourner dans la chambre.** fit-elle en tendant les bras pour qu'il la porte à nouveau.

D'une extrême patience, surtout après sa maladresse avec les préservatifs, Peeta la prit une troisième fois dans ses bras et monta avec elle avant de la déposer sur le lit.

**_Mes petits pieds sont fatigués. Je crois qu'ils auraient besoin d'un massage.** dit-elle avec espièglerie.

Sans broncher, Peeta se saisit d'une des huiles et s'assit au bout du lit pour commencer à lui masser les pieds.

Katniss appréciait les petits massages appliqués avec soin par Peeta. Admirative, par sa patience. Quand il eu fini, elle le regarda et dit :

**_Bien, maintenant, tu te déshabilles lentement et sensuellement devant moi. Montre moi comme tu es beau.**

**_Je croyais que ce n'était pas de cette façon que tu voulais que je me fasse pardonner...** ne put s'empêcher de dire Peeta, surpris par sa requête.

**_Tu t'enfonces Peeta. Qui a dit que je voulais faire autre chose que de regarder ?**

**_Et qui a dit que je voulais que tu me regardes ? Je trouve que je me suis déjà bien fait pardonner.** protesta Peeta.

**_Une punition par boite achetée.** rétorqua Katniss.

**_C'est une blague ?**

**_Non. Tout Panem croit qu'on passe des nuits torrides ensemble, je te signale...**

**_Et alors ?** reprit-il en haussant les épaules. **On vit ensemble et on s'aime, c'est normal qu'on soit intimes**.

**_Donc tu peux bien te déshabiller devant moi pour mon petit plaisir.** dit-elle en rougissant.

Peeta soupira, pas très emballé à l'idée de faire un striptease. Il se leva néanmoins et commença par enlever son haut.

Katniss leva les yeux au ciel.

**_Laisse tomber, vu l'enthousiasme…**

Elle se leva et planta Peeta pour aller dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

Le jeune homme grogna en se laissant lourdement tomber sur le lit. Katniss allait le rendre chèvre à force. Haymitch avait raison, elle le menait vraiment par le bout du nez.


	33. Chapter 33

C'est le week-end ! Contents ? Pas moi. Je bosse, contrairement à beaucoup. M'enfin, faut bien gagner sa croûte... -_-

Sinon, comment allez-vous chères lectrices ? Et lecteur ! Car oui, c'est fait, nous avons un mec parmi nous ! Bienvenu à toi **Sha-ad79** !

Véronique et moi sommes plus que ravies de voir que le coups des 10 boites de préservatifs et la manière dont Katniss l'a découvert vous a fait rire ! Nous aussi, nous nous sommes bien marrés en écrivant ces scènes xD

Et oui, Katniss fait Peeta tourner en bourrique, mais que voulez-vous, il est fou d'amour le garçon des pains ^^

Nous vous laissons découvrir ce nouveau chapitre et attendons avec impatience vos avis ;-)

* * *

Katniss revint en chemise de nuit. Elle se blottit contre Peeta. Comme il avait l'air fâché, elle se sentit un peu coupable et l'embrassa dans le cou.

Peeta frémit, mais ne dit rien en se laissant faire.

Elle le serra un peu plus fort.

**_Tu fais du boudin ?**

**_Non, je ne fais pas du boudin, Katniss...**

**_Peeta... Je... Tu sais, pour... Enfin tu vois... Je ...**

**_Sois plus claire, je n'ai rien compris.** avoua-t-il amusé chaque fois qu'il l'entendait bafouiller de la sorte.

**_Tu sais pour... La première fois...** avoua-t-elle.

**_Oui ?** l'encouragea-t-il.

**_Je suis pas encore prête...**

Elle avait peur que Peeta le prenne mal. Après tout il avait acheté des préservatifs, mais elle n'était pas encore sure d'être prête à franchir ce cap.

**_Je sais.** dit-il simplement, pas le moins du monde surpris ou fâché.

**_Mais j'aime bien ce qu'on fait de temps en temps, c'est juste que... J'ai besoin de temps.**

Pour Katniss s'abandonner à Peeta entièrement était une étape bien plus importante que tout autre, c'était s'engager, c'était s'avouer à elle même ses sentiments de façon officielle. C'était perdre un contrôle totale. Se parjurer de ses promesses passées.

**_Hey...** commença-t-il en l'obligeant à le regarder.** Tu n'as pas à te justifier, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.**

Pour toute réponse, elle décida d'embrasser Peeta. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à résister au jeune homme. Elle était de plus en plus câline et attirée. Elle se demandait s'il se rendait compte de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. Ce dont elle ne se doutait pas, c'est que Peeta avait exactement les mêmes réflexions qu'elle la concernant.

Depuis le jour ou il l'avait entendu chanter la chanson de la vallée, ses sentiments pour elle n'avaient cessés de grandir de jour en jour.

Peeta crocheta sa nuque et se mit à lui rendre son baiser au centuple, espérant lui faire sentir tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

La jeune femme, emportée par ce baiser à la fois tendre et passionné, s'investit tout autant que lui. Passant sa main sur son torse nu, appréciant le contact de sa main sur sa peau, elle sentit de nouveau ce désir se saisir d'elle. Si émotionnellement, elle n'était pas encore prête, son corps lui, en avait terriblement envie.

Peeta émit un petit gémissement en sentant Katniss lui caresser le torse. Naturellement, ses mains à lui, s'en étaient allés redécouvrir ses courbes qu'il adorait tant. Il savait qu'ils devraient s'arrêter tôt ou tard, mais il voulait quand même profiter au maximum de chaque seconde de ce contact éphémère.

Même si Katniss ne voulait pas faire l'amour, elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là. Elle quitta les lèvres de Peeta pour son cou, puis sa clavicule et enfin ce torse qui la fascinait tant, le caressant de sa main, tout en le titillant de ses lèvres.

Peeta ferma les yeux tandis qu'il frissonnait sous ses assauts, littéralement à sa merci. Plus elle descendait, plus il sentait son corps réagir.

Katniss était fière que Peeta apprécie ses langoureux baisers et bien vite, ils retrouvèrent le rythme de ces nouvelles habitudes pleines de sensualité et de plaisir. Lorsque leurs "ébats" furent terminés, elle le regarda encore toute empourprée avec une infinie tendresse.

**_Tu es vraiment douée, tu sais...** sourit Peeta en lui caressant le visage.

**_Je te retourne le compliment.** Elle lui prit la main pour l'embrasser.** Et puis ça serait dommage d'avoir le titre mais pas les privilèges.**

Peeta rit doucement.

**_Entièrement d'accord.**

Le lendemain, Katniss prit une grande décision : Aller voir le médecin pour une contraception.

Même si elle n'était pas prête, elle se devait de prendre les devants sachant qu'elle n'avait pas trop confiance dans ces bouts de plastiques qu'étaient les préservatifs.

Elle attendit que Peeta parte pour ses livraisons avant de sortir. Pour éviter toute rumeur ou déboire avec des apprentis paparazzi locaux, elle se vêtit d'une robe, mit un fichu sur la tête comme les grands mères et des lunettes de soleil pour traverser le centre ville.

Quand elle arriva, la réceptionniste, qui ne l'avait pas reconnue sous tout cet attirail, l'invita à patienter. Il n'y avait qu'une personne devant elle, ce qui arrangea bien la jeune femme, qui ne voulait surtout pas s'éterniser ici.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, une dame d'un certain âge sortit en remerciant la gynécologue, puis cette dernière se tourna vers Katniss et l'invita à entrer.

**_Asseyez-vous.** dit la spécialiste en prenant place derrière son bureau. Alors, je vous écoute, pourquoi venez-vous exactement ?

Katniss se sentait rassurée, déguisée ainsi.

**_Pour une contraception. Ma mère m'a dit qu'on pouvait se faire injecter un produit à l'année.**

_C'est exact, mais il va d'abord falloir que je vous pose des questions et que je vous examine, alors mettez-vous à l'aise, Mademoiselle... ?

Katniss n'était pas très rassurée, bien sur, des étrangers l'avaient déjà vu nue mais ils n'avaient pas regardés son intimité même.

**_Appelez moi, Johanna.**

**_Très bien. Alors, Johanna, quel âge avez-vous ?**

**_Bientôt 19 ans.**

**_Vous avez déjà eu des rapports sexuels, Johanna ?** demanda la doctoresse en prenant des notes.

**_Pas vraiment...** dit-elle sachant pas exactement ce que la docteur entendait par là.

**_Mais encore ? Soyez plus claire.**

**_On se touche...** avoua-t-elle les joues cramoisies.

Heureusement qu'elle était déguisée.

**_Je vois, mais il n'y a jamais eu pénétration ?** insista la gynécologue.

**_Non, du tout.**

**_A quand remonte vos dernières règles ?**

**_Une semaine... Mais euh, ça faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas eues.**

**_Ah oui ? Et pendant combien de temps au juste ?** s'inquiéta la spécialiste en quittant ses notes des yeux.

**_Plusieurs mois...**

**_Connaissez-vous la raison de cet arrêt ?**

**_Beaucoup de stress vous savez, avec la rébellion et une mauvaise alimentation. Les temps ont été durs pour tout le monde...**

Katniss préférait rester vague.

**_Oui, bien sur, c'est normal... Tant mieux si vous avez retrouvé un cycle normal. Alors comme ça vous voulez la contraception ? C'est vrai que vous êtes jeune, mais vous êtes tout à fait en âge d'avoir des enfants. Votre compagnon et vous n'en voulez pas ?**

**_Non, je viens de perdre un bébé…**

La voilà qui s'emmêlait , à force de jongler depuis un an avec cette histoire de grossesses.

**_Euh non, en fait, une amie à moi à perdu un bébé et pour l'instant, je ne veux pas d'enfants.**

La gynécologue fronça les sourcils.

**_Vous savez, je suis soumise au secret professionnel, Johanna. Vous pouvez vous sentir libre de tout me dire.**

**_Qu'est ce que vous entendez par secret professionnel ?**

Elle voulait être sure de ne pas faire la une des journaux demain.

**_Rien de ce que vous me direz ne sortira d'ici.**

Katniss réfléchit. Si elle voulait une contraception efficace, et c"était le but, il valait mieux qu'elle soit franche. Elle retira son fichu et ses lunettes de soleil gênée.

**_Ça alors ! Pas mal le déguisement, je ne vous avais pas reconnu ! avoua la professionnelle. J'imagine que vous vous êtes donnée tout ce mal à cause de tout ce qu'on dit sur vous en ce moment ?**

**_Je ne voulais pas me retrouver encore exposée… Vous voyez, hier... Peeta a voulu rendre service à notre mentor Haymitch...**

Si elle pouvait mettre cela sur le dos du soulard, pourquoi pas ?

**_Oui, j'ai entendu parler de l'histoire des dix boîtes de préservatifs. Je comprends parfaitement votre réaction, je n'aurais pas aimé me retrouver sous le feu des projecteurs, surtout sur des choses aussi intimes. Donc vous ne voulez pas d'enfant avec Peeta ? Pourtant c'est un beau jeune homme, je suis sûre qu'ils seraient très beaux, comme vous deux.**

Ne voulant pas répondre à la question, elle tenta d'esquiver.

**_Je n'ai pas perdu de bébé... Tout était faux ... Je voulais que ce soit clair.**

**_J'avais compris ça.** rigola la gynéco. **Bon, eh bien, déshabillez-vous et allongez-vous afin que je vous examine.**

Katniss s'exécuta, un peu stressée. Elle se sentait vraiment très exposée, les jambes écartées ainsi devant une étrangère qui observait son intimité.

**_Détendez-vous.** lui dit la femme.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, elle l'invita à se rhabiller et l'informa que tout était normal en retirant ses gants.

**_Je vais vous faire l'injection immédiatement. Si vous constatez le moindre effet indésirable, revenez me voir.**

**_Et c'est effectif de suite ? Non pas que je veuille… Enfin, c'est juste pour savoir. **expliqua maladroitement Katniss alors que la doctoresse lui faisait son injection intramusculaire.

**_Effet immédiat, oui. Vous pourrez franchir le cap dès aujourd'hui si l'envie vous en prend.** rigola la femme avec un clin d'oeil complice.

Katniss devint rouge pivoine. Elle remit son fichu sur la tête et ses lunettes de soleil. Elle se sentait rassurée et soulagée. Elle remercia la docteur et ressortit, le coeur léger.

Au détour d'une rue, elle vit Peeta qui sortait de chez Delly. Elle essaya de se faufiler sans se faire voir.

Peeta fronça les sourcils en croyant voir une silhouette familière, il se dirigea vers celle-ci et malheureusement pour elle, il la reconnut immédiatement malgré son déguisement.

**_Katniss ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Et c'est quoi tout ça ?** demanda-t-il en la regardant de la tête aux pieds.

**_Sssshhhh !** fit-elle paniquée. **Je suis ici incognito.**

**_Incognito ? Pour quelle raison ?**

Zut, elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Elle hésita. Devait-elle mentir ou dire la vérité ? Elle opta pour un compromis.

**_Je ne veux pas me faire harceler par des inconnus et leurs questions. Et comment tu m'as reconnu d'abord ?**

**_Je t'ai vu nue Katniss, ton corps n'a presque plus aucun secret pour moi.** dit Peeta d'un air espiègle.

Katniss écarquilla les yeux.

**_Non mais ça va pas de dire ça à voix haute !** râla-t-elle, rouge brique.

Peeta rit de bon cœur, amusé par sa réaction.

**_Quoi ? Tu m'as vu nu toi aussi !** ajouta-t-il en enfonçant bien le clou.

Katniss qui n'avait pas un très bon humour, tourna les talons brutalement et partit sans rien dire.

**_Katniss... Je te taquinais...** dit Peeta en lui courant après.

**_Tu veux que je te dise Peeta, en rentrant tu as intérêt à prendre ton plus beau pinceau pour dessiner mon corps, car ce sera la seule façon que tu pourras le voir dorénavant.**

**_Oh, allez... Ne le prends pas comme ça...** geignit Peeta.

Une fois rentrée, s'en était trop pour la jeune femme.

**_J'en ai marre, Peeta ! On dirait que ça t'amuses. D'abord tu balances tout à Plutarch, ensuite tu suis Haymitch dans ses délires avec les préservatifs et maintenant alors que tout le monde peut entendre, tu balances ça ! Tu n'as aucune notion de ce que veut dire vie privée ou quoi ? Ca ne m'amuse pas, mais alors vraiment pas !** hurla-t-elle, cette fois bien furieuse.

Elle rassembla ses feuilles parcheminées dans l'intention d'aller chez Haymitch.

**_Il n'y avait personne à l'entour, Katniss, c'est pour ça que je me suis permis de dire ça à voix haute.** précisa-t-il avant d'ajouter d'un air blessé. **On dirait que tu as honte de notre relation.**

**_J'ai honte qu'on déballe ma vie sexuelle en publique, c'est clair ? Et comment ça il n'y avait personne aux alentours ? Et Delly, c'est du poulet ? Et les gens au loin qui se sont retournés quand tu as dit mon nom ? Tu n'as toujours pas compris les différentes leçons du passé on dirait. Privée ! Vie Privée, Peeta !** cria-t-elle a nouveau.

**_Je ne ferais plus jamais aucun commentaire de ce genre en dehors d'ici, ça te va ?**

Elle croisait les bras, les sourcils froncés.

**_Manque à ta parole et je déménage.** avertit-elle.

**_D'accord.** acquiesça Peeta, tout penaud.

Décidément, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête l'humour avec Katniss, ça tombait toujours à côté, quoi qu'il dise.

La jeune femme s'installa dans le canapé. Heureusement, qu'il n'avait pas su pour sa consultation médicale. Elle ne lui en parlerait pas. Elle était trop méfiante envers "Gossip Boy", alias Peeta Mellark.

Elle alluma la télévision, et l'émission «Panem a un incroyable talent» commençait. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Johanna dans le jury. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ? Elle haussa les épaules, ils sembleraient que certains anciens vainqueurs aient du mal à se passer de la médiatisation.

Peeta lui, préféra aller s'occuper à la cuisine. Il se sentait vraiment bête d'avoir taquiné Katniss aussi maladroitement au point qu'elle le menace de s'en aller. Si Haymitch le savait, il lui mettrait une bonne tape derrière la tête.

L'expression quand on parle du loup se vérifia quand leur mentor entra nonchalamment chez eux. Il se demandait pourquoi, après le scandale des préservatifs, aucun des deux n'avait débarqué en furie chez lui. Il s'inquiétait.

**_Salut les amoureux. Vous êtes encore en vie ?**

Katniss se leva d'un bond à la vue de son mentor qui avait imbriqué Peeta dans ces histoires ridicules. Elle lui jeta un coussin dans la figure, toujours de mauvais poil, puis elle décida de sortir se défouler à la chasse sous le regard triste et fautif de Peeta.


	34. Chapter 34

Certaine sont pro-Katniss, d'autres pro-Peeta à ce qu'on peut voir ^^ Personnellement (alias **Supergirl**), et ce n'est pas parce que je fait le personnage du garçon des pains, je défendrai toujours mon Peeta d'amour. Son unique intention est de voir Katniss sourire, qu'elle soit heureuse, même si son humour ne tombe pas toujours juste...

Enfin bref, nous sommes ravies d'avoir continuellement vos opinions sur chaque chapitre, même s'ils sont déjà écrit, ça nous permet parfois de voir les choses autrement que quand nous les avons écrites, ou de confirmer ce que l'on pensait déjà. C'est toujours rassurant de voir qu'on a pris la bonne direction dans une histoire.

**Tesara, Roxanedebergerac, Aulandra1707, Fan de Twilight, Tentaculegirl67, Arthenice, Titounette, Kakitamariko, **merci pour vos reviews. Et **Darling, **on tenait à te répondre ici, car tu n'as pas de compte FF. Déjà merci pour ton long commentaire, on a adoré. Sache tout de même que Katniss ne se sent peut-être pas prête, mais elle aime Peeta et la tentation peut être forte face à l'amour de sa vie..., on dit ça, on dit rien hein lol).

Sur ce, on vous laisse découvrir sereinement ce nouveau chapitre, qui, nous pensons et espérons, devrait plaire à beaucoup d'entre vous ^^

* * *

**_Je savais que j'aurais jamais dû t'écouter pour les préservatifs. Je crois qu'ils auront le temps de périmer avant qu'elle ne commence à envisager ne serait-ce que l'idée de passer à l'acte.** marmonna Peeta une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

**_A ce propos, j'ai retrouvé l'auteur de la vidéo. Il est à l'hôpital maintenant et je crois que l'envie lui repassera avant de vendre ses infos à Plutarch. Elle a effectivement l'air de mauvaise humeur, mais ce n'était pas notre faute cette fois.**

**_Non, mais j'ai la fâcheuse manie de me retrouver au milieu de tout ça...** soupira le jeune homme.

**_C'est vrai que tu as un don petit, mais souviens toi que c'est aussi ce qui vous a sauvé la mise lors des jeux. T'en fait pas, les choses s'arrangeront surement. Tu vas réussir à lui faire oublier tout ça. Elle est soupe au lait, mais je crois qu'à chaque fois que tu la chouchoutes après, elle te pardonne, non ?**

**_Peut-être, mais encore une bourde et elle m'a assuré qu'elle déménagerait.**

Haymitch éclata de rire.

**_Elle a juste dit ça pour te faire peur. Elle ne partira jamais Peeta, par contre, elle pourrait faire une longue grève du sexe. Je suis étonné qu'elle n'ait pas pensé à ça.**

**_Oh, elle y a pensé, détrompe toi. Elle m'a dit que j'avais intérêt à faire une peinture de son corps, parce que c'est de la seule manière dont je le reverrai.**

Le mentor rit de plus belle.

**_Cette menace là à mon avis est plus sérieuse. Que comptes tu faire pour réchauffer la situation ?**

**_Me tenir à carreau déjà, ensuite je vais tenter des petites approches je pense.** dit Peeta.

**_Oui, je ne m'en fais pas trop. Elle est dingue de toi.**

**_Si tu le dis...**

**_Quoi, tu doutes encore ?**

**_Je sais pas trop...** hésita Peeta. **Parfois j'ai plus l'impression qu'elle dépend davantage de moi qu'elle ne m'aime... Comme si j'étais une espèce de médicament indispensable à sa survie, plutôt que le garçon dont elle est amoureuse... En admettant qu'elle soit vraiment amoureuse de moi.**

**_Il y a du vrai dans ce que tu dis, mais elle est comme ça parce qu'elle t'aime. Elle est capable de survivre toute seule. Elle a tout l'argent qu'elle veut, elle sait chasser. Pour survivre, elle n'a pas besoin de toi, ni de personne, mais elle ne peut pas, non je crois que elle ne VEUT PAS survivre si tu n'es pas dans sa vie. Tu comprends ?**

**_Je comprends...**

**_Tu n'en as pas l'air. Elle est dépendante de toi, je ne le nierai pas et c'est parfois effrayant de se dire qu'elle ne veut pas vivre sans toi. Quand tu sais comment sa mère à réagit à la mort de son père, ça doit être la manière d'aimer chez les femmes de cette famille. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle s'est tellement battue pour ne pas tomber amoureuse, elle devait le sentir. A ce niveau là, c'est sa mère tout craché.**

Peeta sourit malgré lui.

**_Ne dis surtout pas ça devant elle, tu pourrais te prendre une de ses flèches.**

**_Ah, ça c'est sur. Tu sais, tu devrais tenter de la faire sortir de sa coquille. Exprime lui tes doutes, subtilement, sinon tu vas devoir dormir sur le canapé. Fais lui comprendre que tu doutes de ses sentiments, mais pour être franc, je ne crois pas que Katniss t'aurais donné accès à son corps, si elle n'était pas amoureuse. Et le jour où elle se donnera complètement à toi sera surement un gros bouleversement émotionnel pour elle. Ce sera comme une union, Peeta.**

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

**_Je vais essayer de lui en parler ce soir. En espérant que la chasse l'ait aidé à se détendre.**

**_Bien. Et évite tes blagues à deux balles.**

Haymitch le laissa sur ses mots.

Peeta se leva et reprit alors ses activités en cuisine en attendant le retour de sa belle.

Deux heures plus tard, Katniss revint de la chasse, plus détendue. Elle avait attrapé de la viande pour toute une semaine.

**_Je suis rentrée.** dit-elle. Elle déposa, lapins, écureuils et dindons. Je pense que je vais les mettre au congélateurs.

Peeta avait l'air pensif et elle s'inquiétait. Elle n'arrivait pas à rester très longtemps fâchée contre lui. Une fois la nourriture rangée, elle s'approcha de lui par derrière et l'entoura de ses bras.

Peeta posa une main sur les siennes et se détendit légèrement.

**_La chasse a été bonne à ce que je vois.**

**_Oui, on a à manger pour la semaine**, dit-elle en se serrant contre lui.

Le jeune homme frémit et ferma les yeux pour savourer cette étreinte. Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec elle.

Elle passa ses mains sous son t-shirt et commença à le caresser. Elle adorait toucher son torse musclé.

Des frissons se propagèrent dans tout le corps de ce dernier et il continua de se laisser faire sans rien dire.

La jeune femme se mit sur la pointe des pieds et souffla à son oreille.

**_On va dans la chambre ?**

Peeta rouvrit brusquement les yeux, surpris.

**_Je te suis.** dit-il heureux qu'elle ne le boude pas.

A peine arrivés dans la chambre, Katniss s'empara de ses lèvres.

Peeta lui rendit aussitôt le baiser, la serrant contre lui avec ferveur. Il avait craint qu'elle refuse tout contact avec lui pendant une éternité après sa bourde de tout à l'heure.

Katniss se sentait toujours aussi bien avec Peeta et peut être avait-elle prit un peu d'assurance où alors, se sentait-elle plus libérée grâce à sa contraception. Elle ne réfléchit pas avant d'enlever son t-shirt à Peeta, puis le sien, et tout aussi rapidement, dégrafa son soutien gorge avant de capturer à nouveau les lèvres du jeune homme avec passion.

Ce dernier fut un peu déconcerté par sa rapidité et il ne put s'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer en rompant le baiser.

**_Wow... Tu es pressée on dirait...**

La jeune femme s'arrêta, un peu perplexe.

**_J'ai fait quelque chose de travers ?**

**_Non, non, c'est juste que... Je pensais que tu m'en voulais...** avoua-t-il en grimaçant, redoutant sa réaction.

**_Tu m'as dit que tu resterais discret, non ? Donc c'est réglé. Enfin je pensais…** dit-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Elle se sentait vraiment différente, beaucoup plus à l'aise. La certitude qu'aucun bébé ne pourrait être conçu, s'ils venaient à aller plus loin, la rendait fougueuse.

**_Oui, ça l'est...** souffla Peeta, la voix rauque.

Il décida alors de reprendre un peu les choses en main en la soulevant littéralement pour l'emmener jusqu'au lit. Là, il l'allongea et s'installa entre ses jambes en commençant à son tour à lui dévorer le cou, y laissant de jolies marques roses attestant de son passage.

La jeune femme sentait aussi la fougue de Peeta et décida de se laisser faire. Elle se demandait si le moment était venu. Le désir qu'elle éprouvait pour lui en tout cas était fort, l'envie présente et cette sensation que rien n'aurait pu empêcher cela d'arriver également. La compréhension qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et que depuis le jour où il lui avait lancé ces pains, que tout ça était inévitable, Gale ou pas Gale, ça n'aurait rien changé.

Elle laissa Peeta être maitre de ces moments. Lui rendant ses caresses et lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, qu'elle était toute à lui. Son coeur battait la chamade, mais chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, elle était rassurée. Il était doux et aimant. Elle voulait être à lui, lui prouver son attachement par ce biais. Et puis cette faim de lui la rendait ivre de plaisir à chaque touché.

Peeta sentait bien que quelque chose avait changé chez Katniss, comme si elle se sentait plus libérée, plus sûre d'elle aussi. Voulait-elle passer à l'acte ? Il en avait l'impression, mais malgré cela, il ne voulait pas s'emballer en vain et surtout risquer de faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voudrait pas, alors il s'en tenait à des baisers et des caresses, comme ils l'avaient fait jusque là.

Katniss brulait de plus en plus de désir, mais Peeta s'en tenait à leur routine. Elle fit une tentative quelque peu audacieuse, celle de frotter son intimité contre la virilité du jeune homme à travers leurs vêtements. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne sans le lui dire.

Peeta frissonna et releva la tête vers elle, d'un air étonné. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, il la vit rougir et se demanda si c'était une sorte de feu vert. Pas sûr de lui, il hésita et choisit de lui demander. Même s'il se prenait un râteau, au moins il serait fixé.

**_Katniss... Est-ce que... Tu veux qu'on aille plus loin cette fois ?**

Le coeur de Katniss s'accéléra de plus belle. Avant de répondre, elle captura les lèvres du jeune homme pour lui laisser quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Ses lèvres l'enivraient, l'idée d'être complètement avec lui et le désir qui montait en elle, gagnaient du terrain face à l'appréhension qu'elle ressentait.

Le baiser passionné qu'ils partageaient ne fit qu'augmenter l'envie de le vouloir en elle. Elle était prête, physiquement, il n'y avait aucun doute, et émotionnellement, jamais elle n'aurait cru un jour vouloir d'un homme à ce point, mais pas n'importe quel homme. Le seul et l'unique, Peeta Mellark, celui pour qui elle avait été prête à risquer sa vie lors des premiers jeux, celui pour qui elle avait défié le Capitole. Lorsque le baiser fut rompu, elle dit d'une voix pleine de détermination.

**_Je le veux, Peeta...**

Ce fut au tour du coeur de ce dernier de faire des cabrioles. Il arrivait à peine à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait l'impression qu'un de ses rêves les plus fous prenait vie. Il savait qu'un jour, Katniss et lui franchiraient ce cap, mais il pensait à un jour très, très lointain et la voilà qui le prenait de court. Haymitch avait raison, avec elle, on ne pouvait jamais savoir. C'était la femme la plus déconcertante qu'il connaissait, une vraie montagne russe à elle seule, mais il adorait ça.

**_D'accord...** souffla-t-il une fois quelque peu remis du choc.** Les préservatifs sont restés en bas, je vais en chercher...**

**_Ce n'est pas la peine, **dit Katniss en le retenant.** Ce matin, en fait... Je suis allée chez le médecin… Pour la contraception. Je ne sais pas ce que valent tes machins...**

Elle était rouge pivoine d'admettre ses réelles intentions envers lui.

Peeta sourit.

**_C'est pour ça que tu tenais absolument à passer incognito ?**

Elle acquiesça de la tête. Peeta la regarda tendrement avant de froncer les sourcils.

**_Katniss, tu n'as pas fait ça parce que j'ai acheté des préservatifs, n'est-ce pas ?**

La jeune femme maudissait le fait qu'il soit aussi causant dans un moment pareil. Ne pouvaient-ils pas avoir cette discussion après ? Son corps le réclamait ardemment et lui, il avait décidé d'avoir une discussion de fond.

**_Peeta, je… Disons que de savoir que…**

Ne sachant pas trop comment s'expliquer, elle préféra répéter le mouvement de friction avec plus de vigueur espérant que cet acte donnerait la réponse à Peeta.

**_Katniss...** souffla-t-il en perdant le fil de ses pensées.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau pour le faire taire, tout en s'attaquant à la ceinture de son pantalon.

Les gestes audacieux de Katniss finirent de balayer les réflexions de Peeta et il entreprit à son tour de défaire l'attache de la jeune femme. Tandis qu'elle libérait sa virilité, il se redressa tout en faisant glisser le pantalon de celle-ci, ainsi que sa petite culotte avant de finir de se débarrasser de ses propres vêtements en les envoyant valser loin du lit. Il revint ensuite s'installer entre ses jambes, permettant pour la première fois à leurs sexes de se rencontrer sans aucune barrière, tout en reprenant ses lèvres d'assaut.

Les jambes de Katniss commençaient à trembler légèrement. Ce contact intime entre eux la faisait frissonner, si bien qu'elle répondait fébrilement au baiser de Peeta. Elle allait devoir lui donner le contrôle total, car elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Elle caressa les doux cheveux du jeune homme et s'aventura ensuite à explorer son corps et fit une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite jusque là : tâter ses deux belles fesses rebondies.

Peeta lui, s'affairait à présent sur la peau de sa mâchoire, son cou, sa clavicule et commença ensuite à bouger les hanches, frictionnant ainsi son membre déjà durci contre le bas ventre de Katniss, la faisant gémir.

**_Oh, Peeta...** fut tout ce qu'elle put dire.

Elle écarta davantage les jambes et donna ainsi à Peeta tout l'espace pour faire ce qu'il voulait de la façon qu'il le voulait.

Peeta se redressa alors pour plonger son regard dans le sien, le coeur battant. Le moment était venu. Ses frères l'avaient averti que la fille pouvait avoir mal et qu'il devait y aller le plus doucement possible. Il ajusta sa position d'une main et regarda à nouveau Katniss, le coeur battant.

**_Tu me dis si tu veux que j'arrête, d'accord ?**

La jeune femme acquiesça. Elle avait entendu parler des premières fois douloureuses, mais après tout ce que son corps avait subi, elle se disait que rien ne pouvait surpasser la douleur de sa peau à vif et brûlée.

Sans la lâcher des yeux, Peeta commença alors sa progression en elle, attentif à la moindre de ses réactions.

La sensation était étrange et nouvelle, mais elle était si humide qu'il lui semblait que Peeta entrait sans difficulté. A un moment, il y eu un léger inconfort, mais absolument rien de douloureux en ce qui la concernait. Elle ne quittait des yeux Peeta et son coeur à elle aussi faisait des cabrioles.

Il arriva finalement jusqu'à la garde et constata avec soulagement qu'elle n'avait pas manifesté de signe de souffrance.

**_Ca va ?** demanda-t-il néanmoins avant de poursuivre leurs ébats.

**_Oui...** répondit Katniss qui à sa plus grande surprise, sentit une vague d'émotions l'envahir. Il était en elle, elle le sentait et elle vibrait. Une émotion indescriptible la terrassait de bonheur et l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui, lui éclata en pleine figure. Elle se mit à pleurer de joie devant cette révélation qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un et qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout.

**_Tu pleurs… Je t'ai fait mal, c'est ça ?** s'inquiéta Peeta en recueillant ses larmes d'une main.

Katniss attrapa sa main pour l'embrasser et secoua ensuite la tête pour dire non. C'était comme si, toutes les émotions qu'elle avait cadenassés toutes ces années venaient d'exploser, de se libérer.

**_Tout va bien Peeta... C'est ce moment... **Elle cherchait ses mots entre deux sanglots.** Je suis si heureuse...** dit-elle en souriant.** Toi et moi… C'est juste parfait...**

Elle se mit à l'embrasser avec tendresse avant de sentir la passion et l'excitation reprendre ses droits.

Rassuré, il lui rendit son baiser avant de le rompre pour lui sourire avec tendresse.

**_Tu as raison, c'est parfait. Tu es parfaite**, ajouta Peeta.

La sentir tout autour de lui était une sensation indescriptible. Bien sûr, ses frères lui en avaient parlé, mais le vivre était mille fois, non, un million de fois plus intense. Cette impression de fusionner avec l'être aimé, de former enfin qu'un, c'était renversant.

Revenant enfin à la réalité, avec une grande douceur, il commença à la visiter par de lents aller-retour, savourant chaque sensation suscitée par ce frottement des plus intimes.

Le corps de Katniss frissonnait à chaque mouvements de son amant. Comment son corps pouvait-il lui procurer tant de bien être ? Celui-ci l'avait tellement fait souffrir, mais ce que Peeta lui faisait là était nouveau, indescriptible. Elle arrêta de penser pour laisser vivre et parler son corps.

Elle caressa Peeta et commença à crier son plaisir sans retenu. Elle comprit aussi pourquoi, les gens appelaient cela «faire l'amour» alors que toutes ces années passées, elle réduisait cet acte à une simple fonction de reproduction.

Peeta avait l'impression que son corps s'embrasait littéralement. Chacun de ses coups de reins propulsait une vague de plaisir en lui, si bien qu'il devait parfois fermer les yeux pour garder le contrôle. Ses frères lui avaient aussi appris que pour faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible, il devait veiller à respirer le plus calmement possible.

Mais évidemment, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Absolument tout à cet instant le rendait fou : le corps de Katniss, cette façon qu'elle avait de s'abandonner, ses gémissements, le léger claquement que faisaient leurs peaux en s'entrechoquant... Comment éviter que son coeur et sa respiration ne s'emballent ?

Il décida de laisser de côté ses réflexions afin de profiter au maximum de ce moment magique. Il prit donc appui sur le matelas de part et d'autres du visage de la jeune femme et accéléra progressivement la cadence sans cesser de regarder celle qu'il aimait.

Katnisss se laissait porter par le rythme de Peeta, même si parfois elle aurait aimé qu'il ralentisse ou accélère à certains moments, pour amplifier ses sensations, mais tout se passait si vite, qu'elle prenait le plaisir qu'il lui donnait sans en réclamer plus. Ses bras l'entouraient et ses mains se crispaient de plaisir sur ses fesses et son dos musclés en sueur. Son comportement quelque peu bruyant semblait avoir un effet positif sur le jeune homme. Elle lui souriait, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants.

Soudain, elle ressentit un frisson plus intense que les précédents, du à la cadence de Peeta qui semblait perdu lui-même dans son propre plaisir. Elle n'en voulu pas au jeune homme, elle voulait qu'il profite encore plus qu'elle. Il le méritait tellement.

Peeta lui, avait du mal à maîtriser son corps. Il s'était déjà procuré du plaisir, mais ça, ça n'avait rien à voir et c'était bien plus fort que ce que Katniss lui avait déjà offert jusqu'à maintenant. Il était comme pris dans un tourbillon duquel il avait du mal à s'extirper, si bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à prêter attention à Katniss autant qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Il sentit à un moment l'espace autour de lui se resserrer un peu, mais il n'eu pas le temps de comprendre qu'une vague de plaisir plus intense que jamais le terrassa, l'obligeant à expulser le fruit de ses entrailles tandis que ses muscles se raidissaient et que ses mains se refermaient sur le drap.

La jeune femme était impressionnée d'avoir pu donner, du moins son corps, autant de plaisir à Peeta et de l'avoir mené à l'orgasme. Il s'était laissé aller en elle et ça aussi était nouveau et étrange.

Il s'écroula sur le lit à coté d'elle, lui laissant l'opportunité de le contempler avec amour, tout en lui caressant la joue. Elle lui laissait reprendre son souffle.

**_Excuse moi...** dit-il au bout d'un moment.

**_De quoi ?** dit Katniss d'une voix douce.

**_Je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi.** admit-il, penaud.

Elle l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres.

**_C'était très bien, Peeta...**

**_Peut-être, mais j'aurais pu faire mieux. Tu méritais mieux.**

**_J'aurais pu être un peu plus active aussi...** admit-elle.** De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si on n'allait pas le refaire.** lança-t-elle avec espièglerie.

Peeta sourit.

**_C'est vrai, heureusement. J'ai pas envie de rester sur un échec.**

Elle prit la main dans la sienne et ne le quittait pas des yeux.

**_Peeta, si ça c'est un échec, alors j'ai hâte qu'on échoue à nouveau tous les deux.**

Le jeune homme sourit. Il hésita un instant à reprendre la parole. Il se doutait de la réponse à ce stade, mais c'était une question qui le travaillait depuis bien trop longtemps.

**_Tu m'aimes. Réel ou pas ?**

**_Réel.** répondit t-elle sans hésitation.

Elle s'approcha et se blottit contre lui, soulagée de l'avoir enfin dit, même si ce n'était pas les mots "Je t'aime". Il lui semblait que d'avoir confirmé la réalité de ses sentiments étaient tout aussi précieux aux yeux de Peeta. Surtout depuis que le Capitole avait joué avec ses souvenirs. Les mots lui semblaient même dérisoires à ce stade. Elle s'était donné entièrement à lui, sans retenue et avait même laissé éclater son bonheur d'une manière inattendue.

Elle continuait de le caresser doucement, de lui donner quelques baisers, repoussant une peur lattante qu'on vienne tout lui reprendre dans quelques instants. Maintenant, il lui était impossible d'essayer de continuer de se voiler la face.

Elle l'aimait tellement. La peur de le perdre restait intacte, si ce n'est encore plus présente qu'avant, mais elle ne voulait pas penser à cela. Pour l'instant, elle voulait partager son amour pour lui par ses regards, ses baisers, ses gestes.

Peeta sentit son coeur faire un bond de joie et de soulagement dans sa poitrine. Entendre Katniss dire ce simple petit mot valait tout l'or du monde. Il savait au fond de lui qu'elle ressentait des choses pour lui, après tout, jamais elle n'aurait fait tout ce qu'elle a fait s'il ne comptait pas un minimum à ses yeux, mais malgré cela, un doute avait toujours persisté dans un coin de sa tête.

Il avait eu besoin d'être rassuré et c'était chose faite. Il pouvait déjà voir la tête qu'Haymitch ferait quand il lui dirait qu'ils étaient passés à l'acte, mais surtout quand il saurait qu'elle lui avait enfin dit je t'aime, à sa façon. Il offrit à Katniss son plus beau sourire avant de l'embrasser avec tout l'amour et la tendresse dont il était capable.

Elle le serra ensuite dans ses bras. De toute sa vie, Katniss ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse.

**_J'ai une idée.** déclara-t-elle en se levant. Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller et descendit à la cuisine, saisit un plateau, choisit des encas, des pâtisseries et une bonne bouteille de vin. Elle remonta et déposa le tout sur le lit. Puis elle sortit les bougies et les alluma pour créer une ambiance romantique.

**_Que dis tu de ça ? Reprenons un peu de force avant de recommencer. Je n'ai pas envie de quitter le lit. dit-elle en l'embrassant sur l'épaule.**

Peeta sourit, ravi.

**_Excellente idée, parce que moi non plus. D'ailleurs, je suis pas sûr de te laisser sortir du lit un jour...** plaisanta-t-il en arborant un air prédateur avant de pencher la tête dans le creux du cou de la jeune femme.


	35. Chapter 35

Eh ben ! Quand je dis qu'il y a des coquines parmi vous ! ^^ Contente que ce lemon vous ait plu, on craint toujours un peu la réaction des lecteurs, alors nous sommes soulagées !

Pour répondre à la question de Diaboliqua, c'est vrai qu'on ne vous dit plus où nous en sommes dans l'écriture des chapitres, mais c'est pour que vous ayez la surprise ! On aime le suspens :P

Merci à vous toutes pour vos commentaires, même pour celles qui s'étaient absentés pendant un moment. D'ailleurs, on se demande où est passé le seul lecteur masculin que nous avons...

Un remerciement particulier à Darling pour ses compliments si touchants. C'est jouissif de voir une lectrice aussi emballée à chacun de nos chapitres.

Bref, on espère que vous continuerez d'être aussi enthousiastes et que vous nous ferez savoir vos avis sur la suite, quels qu'ils soient.

Bonne lecture.

P.S : Navrée pour l'erreur de chapitre. Comme vous l'avez deviné, j'étais crevée, normal puisque je bosse pendant 12h et ce trois jours de suite !  
C'est rectifié, voici donc le bon chapitre et on espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Une fois n'était pas coutume, après une longue nuit torride, les nouveaux amants se réveillèrent très tard. Katniss se réveilla et pour une fois Peeta dormait encore. Elle entreprit de le réveiller par des petits baisers dans le cou.

Ce dernier gémit et remua un peu, mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

La jeune femme était partagée entre le laisser dormir et le réveiller pour profiter de sa présence. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux la veille. Peeta avait été plus attentionné avec elle au fur et à mesure et son corps s'était embrasé comme jamais.

Elle pourrait aller faire un tour dans les bois et le laisser dormir, il avait bien mérité son repos. Elle se glissa hors des draps. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que faire l'amour pourrait donner quelques courbatures. Elle prit une douche, puis s'habilla et laissa un petit mot pour Peeta.

En sortant, elle vit Haymitch nourir ses oies.

**_Bonjour Haymitch !** lança-t-elle avec gaieté.

**_Katniss ! Je ne te demande pas comment tu vas, puisque tu as l'air de fort bonne humeur.** constata-t-il en l'observant. **Tu as l'air différente aussi...**

**_Ah… Dis moi tu as donné des noms à tes oies tu me les présentes.** dit-elle souriante.

**_Euh, oui... Bien sûr...** dit-il sans cacher son étonnement. **Celle-ci, c'est Aglaé et l'autre là bas s'appelle Effie. Tu es sûr que ça va ?** demanda quand même le mentor, les sourcils froncés. L'attitude de sa protégée le laissait perplexe.

**_Très bien et toi ? Tu as bonne mine aussi. Les oies te réussissent, je suis contente. Oh, mais ce n'est pas Buttercup la bas ?** Elle s'avança vers son chat pour l'attraper mais il fit demi tour. Buttercup, minou-minou, viens, je te veux faire un câlin.

Haymitch se cru tout à coup plongé dans une dimension parallèle. Ca ne pouvait pas être Katniss devant lui, elle n'avait jamais aimé Buttercup. Il l'arrêta en se plaçant devant elle et l'attrapa par les épaules.

**_Katniss, tu es très étrange ce matin. Tu commences même à me faire peur.**

**_Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit d'être de bonne humeur ?** râla-t-elle en retrouvant sa verve habituelle. Buttercup avait filé.

**_Je vais faire un tour en forêt**. déclara t-elle d'un ton plus enjoué.

Haymitch la regarda s'éloigner, médusé. Désirant comprendre à quoi était dû ce changement radical chez la jeune femme, il fonça droit chez Peeta et entra sans frapper.

**_Peeta ?** appela-t-il en allant à la cuisine.

Personne. Il monta alors à l'étage et l'appela encore en entrant dans la chambre. Il aperçu le jeune homme visiblement nu, sous le drap qui recouvrait négligemment son bas ventre.

Ce dernier ouvrit péniblement les yeux en entendant le vacarme qu'avait son mentor en montant.

**_Haymitch ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** demanda Peeta en se redressant sur ses coudes.

**_C'est le fait que tu dormes nu à coté d'elle qui l'a met dans cet état là ?** demanda Haymitch. **Non parce que je viens de voir ta chère et tendre, on aurait dit qu'elle s'était shooté à la morphine. Un vrai rayon de soleil, tout en joie. Elle m'a même demander le prénom de mes oies alors que d'habitude, elle veut les tuer !**

**_Tu me réveilles juste pour ça ?** soupira le jeune homme en se laissant retomber sur le matelas.

**_Juste pour ça ? Et toi ? Qu'est ce qui te prends de rester au lit si tard ? T'as l'air fatigué... C'est pas vrai !** réalisa-t-il soudain. **Bah dis donc, tu dois être sacrément doué pour un débutant. Où alors elle était vraiment frustrée depuis tout ce temps.** sourit-il.

**_Elle ne serait pas la seule dans ce cas. C'était incroyable, Haymitch...** admit Peeta en fixant le plafond d'un air rêveur.

**_Je veux bien le croire vu le sourire niais que tu affiches. Qui aurait cru que le fait qu'elle soit au courant pour les préservatifs, la décide si rapidement.**

C'était étrange malgré tout pour Haymitch. Ses deux tributs, devenaient des adultes.

**_On n'en a pas utilisé.** révéla Peeta avant d'ajouter pour rassurer son mentor.** Je sais pas si c'est le fait que j'en ai acheté qui l'y a poussé, mais hier matin elle est allé voir un médecin pour avoir une contraception.**

**_Elle est étonnante cette petite. En tout cas, ce qui est sûre c'est qu'elle devait être déterminée. Alors tu doutes toujours de son amour pour toi ?**

Peeta afficha un sourire à la fois niais et gêné, honteux d'avoir si longtemps douté.

**_Non, plus maintenant.**

**_Alleluia ! Depuis le temps que je te le dis, enfin tu as vu la lumière !**

Peeta rigola.

**_Allez, je vais le dire puisque tu meurs sûrement d'envie de l'entendre : Tu avais raison et j'aurais dû t'écouter. Heureux ?**

**_Pour être totalement heureux, tu me paieras une bonne bouteille, d'un très vieux millésime. Je suis content pour vous deux. Mais mon pauvre, le plus dur commence. Te voilà la corde au cou. Elle ne va plus te lâcher après ça. Fais gaffe, je la soupçonne d'être ultra possessive et je dis pas ça parce qu'elle a essayait de me tuer quand elle a su que je ne t'avais pas sauvé.**

**_Je sais, mais je lui appartiens corps et âme, elle n'a pas besoin de se montrer possessive.** rétorqua Peeta.

**_Tu dois pas avoir bien conscience de son tempérament de feu.**

**_Oh si, crois moi !** reprit le jeune homme en repensant à leur folle nuit, même si ce n'était pas de ce genre de feu dont parlait son mentor.

Pendant ce temps, Katniss était dans la forêt. Elle ne chassait pas, profitant juste du calme et des odeurs de la nature. Ca ne faisait pas une heure qu'elle était partie et pourtant, elle voulait déjà rentrer voir Peeta. Elle se releva et décida d'aller retrouver celui qu'elle aimait.

Haymitch avait quitté Peeta quelques minutes avant qu'elle n'arrive. Elle le vit dans la cuisine et lui sauta littéralement dans les bras, les jambes autour de sa taille, ils manquèrent de tomber.

**_Oh la ! Y'en a une qui est heureuse de me voir on dirait ? Tu as fait vite d'ailleurs.** constata-t-il en lui souriant.

**_Tu me manquais trop.**

Elle l'embrassa fougueusement sur les lèvres.

**_Ca fait plaisir à entendre. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué...** dit-il entre deux baisers.

Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher et continua de l'embrasser partout sur le visage et le cou.

**_J'ai voulu te réveiller ce matin mais ça n'a pas marché.** dit-elle en lui mordillant l'oreille.

**_Ah oui ? Faut dire que tu m'as bien épuisé la nuit dernière. J'ai même mal aux muscles, pas toi ?**

**_Un peu...** dit-elle tout en continuant de lui dévorer le cou.

Peeta frissonna et ferma les yeux, tentant en vain de garder les idées claires.

**_Il faut que je... Que je finisse le pain... J'ai pris du retard dans mes... Livraisons...** haleta-t-il, troublé.

Katniss n'avait pas envie qu'il parte livrer quoi que ce soit. Il en aurait au moins pour deux heures.

**_Tu peux bien faire l'impasse sur tes livraisons aujourd'hui.**

Elle glissa sa main sous son t-shirt pour le caresser.

**_Katniss...** geignit-il sur le point de céder.

La jeune femme sentait qu'elle gagnait du terrain, alors pour faire bien comprendre qu'elle avait d'autres idées en tête pour la journée, elle demanda :

**_Tu as prit ta douche Peeta ?**

**_Oui, pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que je sens mauvais ?**

**_Oh non ! Mais tu voudrais pas en reprendre une ? Avec moi...** osa-t-elle les joues rouges.

Peeta la regarda en souriant. Il adorait la voir rougir ainsi.

**_Quand je disais que tu étais la tentation personnifiée...** dit-il en l'emmenant à l'étage.

Quelques semaines plus tard, la boulangerie était fin prête. Thom et Peeta, ainsi que tous ceux qui avaient été engagés pour la construction avaient bossé dur, mais le résultat était splendide. La boulangerie du jeune homme était chaleureuse et accueillante de l'extérieur comme de l'intérieur, à l'image de son nouveau propriétaire.

C'était d'ailleurs le jour de l'inauguration. Peeta et les jeunes gens qu'il avait engagé après une période de formation, avaient passé la veille à préparer toutes sortes de pains, de pâtisseries et de tartes qui seraient gratuites pour l'occasion. Il espérait ainsi attirer une grande foule et surtout leur donner l'opportunité de goûter ce qu'il faisait afin de fidéliser la clientèle.

Il avait pensé à tous les budgets et n'importe qui, même les plus pauvres pourraient venir s'approvisionner et manger des choses de qualités.

La seule ombre au tableau, c'était les quelques journalistes du Capitole qui étaient venu spécialement pour filmer l'évènement et qui gardaient bien sûr l'espoir d'interviewer les deux gagnants de la 74ème édition des Hunger Games. Après les ennuis qu'il s'était attiré, Peeta ne comptait absolument pas répondre à leurs questions.

Un peu avant l'heure d'ouverture, il retourna chez lui se doucher et se changer afin d'être présentable. Une fois vêtu, il se regarda dans le miroir de la chambre, en soufflant pour calmer son anxiété. C'était un jour important, la preuve qu'il aurait enfin réussi à mener quelque chose à bien et il ne voulait absolument se rater. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa défunte mère et se demandait ce qu'elle dirait si elle le voyait aujourd'hui.

La présence des journalistes gâchaient la fête pour Katniss. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire et c'était un jour important pour l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle était tendue, tellement elle n'aimait pas l'exposition aux médias. Elle ne voulait pas montrer son bonheur à la télévision de peur qu'on vienne le lui prendre. Toutes ces semaines, elle était restée très discrète sur sa nouvelle relation avec Peeta.

Elle avait rencontré l'équipe de Peeta et elle ressentait aussi une pointe de jalousie envers la jeune vendeuse, Ivy. Le fait que la jeune femme allait passer tout son temps avec son petit ami, ne lui plaisait guère. Elle devait mettre les choses au clair avec la jeune femme au cas ou celle-ci aurait des vues sur son homme.

Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir voulu travailler à la boulangerie, mais sourire toute la journée et faire la causette aux clients, ce n'était pas son truc.

**_Peeta, et si on invitait ton équipe à manger après l'inauguration ?**

Elle se préparait lentement. Peeta qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver derrière, se tourna vers elle.

**_Ca ne te dérange pas de faire à manger pour nous tous ?**

**_Non, du tout, cela me permettra de faire mieux connaissance avec eux.** dit-elle doucement, sans avouer qu'elle avait l'intention de passer la jeune vendeuse à la moulinette et être sure qu'elle comprenne bien que Peeta était à elle et rien qu'à elle.

Mais avant, il fallait aller à l'ouverture de la boulangerie. Elle était partagée entre joie et inquiétude. Elle n'allait certainement pas se mettre en avant. Elle projetait de se mettre en retrait et d'éviter toute caméra. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher la journée de Peeta.

Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle par derrière et l'enlaça tendrement en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

**_Merci d'être là pour moi, Katniss. Tout ça n'aurait aucun sens si tu n'étais pas là.**

**_Je sais combien cette journée compte pour toi.**

Mais elle dissimulait mal son angoisse. Elle était tendue contre lui et ça n'échappa pas au garçon des pains.

**_C'est vrai, mais tu comptes davantage, alors essaies de te détendre et de profiter aussi de ce moment avec moi. On se fiche des journalistes, ignore-les simplement, d'accord ?** dit-il, sachant combien elle les haïssait.

Elle acquiesça, puis le serra contre elle. A ce moment, Haymitch arriva.

**_Alors prêts les amoureux ? J'ai pris une camisole dans mon sac, au cas ou le fauve Everdeen décide de sauter sur les médias.** rigola t-il.

Katniss lui lança un regard noir.

**_Ne t'occupe pas de lui Katniss, je suis certain que tout se passera bien, tu n'auras qu'à rester près de moi.** intervint Peeta.

**_Justement est ce vraiment une bonne idée ?** déclara Haymitch. **Elle pourrait rester avec moi, dans le fond.**

**_Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?** demanda Peeta en regardant la jeune femme.

Elle préférait être au fond, même carrément pas là. Elle serait mieux dans la forêt, mais si elle acceptait la proposition d'Haymitch, Peeta serait déçu. Haymitch répondit avant la jeune femme.

**_Peeta, le but de cette journée, c'est ta boulangerie, non ? Si tu mets Katniss à tes cotés, alors vous éclipserez le véritable but de l'inauguration.**

**_C'est vrai... D'accord, elle restera avec toi.** accepta finalement Peeta au regret d'admettre que son mentor avait raison.

Katniss était reconnaissante envers Haymitch et même si cela l'arrangeait, elle admit que le mentor avait un très bons argument.

Ils arrivèrent en avance, l'équipe les attendaient et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir qu'il y avait déjà du monde devant la boutique. Beaucoup plus de monde que prévu, tout le district était présent mais pas seulement. Certains étaient venus des districts voisins même du Capitole.

Johanna et Annie n'avaient pas pu venir et bien sur la mère de Katniss était trop occupée. Il y avait aussi les journalistes en possession d'une caméra.

Ils entèrent par l'arrière boutique. Katniss était silencieuse et stressée.

**_Ca va aller Katniss, tu n'es pas seule. C'est un grand jour pour ton Peeta adoré, alors essaie d'en profiter aussi.** lui dit discrètement Haymitch tandis que le jeune homme voyait les derniers détails avec ses employés.

**_Merci Haymitch pour tout à l'heure.**

Tout fut enfin pret et ils pouvaient voir la foule dehors.

**_Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il y ai autant de monde**, dit Mark.

**_Ca ne m'étonne pas ! Peeta n'est pas n'importe quel boulanger !** lança Ivy.

Katniss fronça les sourcils.

**_C'est l'heure Peeta**, déclara Woody.

Peeta acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte, le coeur battant.


	36. Chapter 36

Wow ! Je viens de voir les statistiques de notre histoire et c'est tout bonnement incroyable !

13 258 vues, 3 228 visiteurs et pas moins de 353 commentaires ! C'est astronomique et il nous reste encore de nombreux chapitres à vous faire découvrir !

Franchement, nous ne pensions pas avoir un tel succès en commençant cette histoire et c'est une belle surprise, merci à vous tous qui lisez cette fiction, mais particulièrement ceux qui prennent chaque fois le temps de commenter nos écrits. **Titounette, Fan de Twilight, Darling, Roxane de Bergerac, Aulandra1707, Tentaculegirl67, Kakitamariko** et **Sha-ad79, **je sais qu'on vous l'a déjà dit, mais vous êtes fantastiques.

Pour reprendre les propos d'un certain lecteur, c'est vrai qu'on poste plus vite que notre ombre, profitez-en, car cette fic ne durera pas éternellement... Comment ça je pourrie l'ambiance ? Je dis juste la vérité !

Bon, bon, j'arrête lol. Nous avions laissé notre petit Peeta sur l'inauguration de sa jolie boulangerie et sur une Katniss prête à mettre les points sur les "i" avec Ivy.

Bonne lecture ;-)

* * *

Il posa sa main sur la poignet et prit une inspiration avant d'ouvrir et de sortir sur le perron. La foule qui se tenait un peu plus loin se mit à hurler et applaudir tandis que des flash et des caméras le braquaient. Peeta fut quelques instants surpris par tant d'effervescence, mais il se reprit rapidement.

**_Bonjour à tous et merci de vous être déplacés aussi nombreux. J'ai l'honneur aujourd'hui de vous présenter le fruit d'un dur labeur. C'est pourquoi avant toute chose, j'aimerais remercier tous les hommes qui ont travaillé à la construction de ce bâtiment et particulièrement Thom, l'architecte talentueux qui m'a aidé à concevoir cette nouvelle boulangerie.** dit Peeta en invitant Thom à sortir saluer la foule.

Katniss était fière de Peeta. Comme à son habitude, il gérait d'une main de maitre la situation.

**_Il est toujours aussi bon orateur.** confirma Haymitch à coté d'elle.

Thom salua rapidement le public de la main avant de se mettre à côté tandis que Peeta reprenait la parole.

**_J'aimerais également vous présenter l'équipe qui aura la joie de vous accueillir chaque fois que vous viendrez à la boulangerie : Woody, Mark et Ivy !** lança Peeta alors que ceux-ci sortaient sur le perron.

**_Détends-toi Katniss… Ce n'est qu'une inauguration. On dirait que tu repars aux Hunger Games là**, fit remarquer Haymitch.

Elle le savait bien, mais l'idée d'exposer aux yeux de tous la prospérité et la joie de Peeta l'angoissait. Elle craignait des représailles. Pour vivre heureux vivons cachés, c'était le mantra de Katniss depuis qu'elle s'était mise à chasser pour faire vivre sa famille.

Le jeune homme poursuivit son discours, loin de se douter des réflexions de sa compagne.

**_Un grand merci également à celui que je considérerai toujours comme mon mentor. Celui qui a toujours su me conseiller en dépit des situations et qui a même endossé le rôle d'un père pour moi, me faisant parfois fait passer pour un gros obsédé**, plaisanta Peeta,** j'ai nommé Haymitch Abernathy !**

Haymitch quitta Katniss qui se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle était seule et voilà qu'il devait rappeler à tous cette histoire de préservatifs. Le pire fut d'entendre les rires dans la foule, signifiant bien qu'ils n'avaient pas oublier.

**_Et enfin, la plus importante à mes yeux...** poursuivit Peeta en se tournant vers Katniss que lui seul pouvait voir à travers la porte. **Celle que j'aime plus que tout sur cette terre depuis toujours, celle qui a su illuminer ma vie dans les pires moments. Cette femme merveilleuse à qui je dois tout aujourd'hui et sans qui la vie ne vaudrait pas la peine d'être vécue... Katniss Everdeen.** conclut-il en tendant la main dans sa direction afin qu'elle approche.

Elle s'avança timidement, blême. Les mots de Peeta ne lui avaient pas fait plaisir. C'était comme s'il venait de poser une cible sur leur dos. Elle n'arrivait pas à sourire. Tout ce monde devant elle lui rappelaient, les interviews avec Ceasar. Elle était raide comme un piqué et cette fois, il n'y avait pas de Cinna pour la rassurer dans le public. Cinna... Son coeur se serra en pensant à lui. Les flash crépitaient. Peeta lui souriait, il était à l'aise. Katniss avait envie de pleurer, mais se retenait, l'angoisse la saisissait littéralement.

Haymitch s'approcha d'elle par derrière et lui souffla discrètement.

**_Souris, chérie. Joue le jeu.**

Elle s'exécuta. Un sourire faux, tout comme ceux qu'elle avait donné à leur sortie des premiers jeux en vainqueur alors que Ceasar les interrogeait.

Peeta fronça légèrement les sourcils, sentant qu'elle se forçait. Maintenant qu'ils étaient très intimes, il savait reconnaître ce genre de choses chez elle. Il lui prit néanmoins la main et lui caressa la joue de l'autre, comme pour lui faire oublier les autres et l'aider à se concentrer sur lui et lui seul.

Les journalistes sautèrent sur l'occasion pour poser les questions pour lesquelles, ils étaient enfin venus.

**_Peeta, Katniss, êtes-vous ensemble ?**

Mais un autre ne voulant pas se faire piquer l'exclusivité renchérit :

**_Allez-vous vous marier ?**

Peeta se tourna alors vers eux, pris de court par cette question, mais son expression passa rapidement de la surprise à la sévérité.

**_Je voulais juste témoigner des remerciements à tous ceux qui ont contribués de près ou de loin à la construction de cette boulangerie. A présent, je vous invite à entrer découvrir les locaux et déguster les mets que nous avons mis à votre disposition.** conclut-il avant d'emmener Katniss avec lui à l'intérieur, sans leur laisser l'opportunité de poser davantage de questions.

Katniss n'avait qu'une envie : Partir. Comme les clients rentraient à petit flux dans la boulangerie pour obtenir leur patisserie ou pain gratuitement. Elle s'éclipsa dans l'arrière boutique. Laissant Peeta à son travail. Elle fut rejoint par Haymitch.

**_Cette fois, il a su tenir sa langue.** dit-il en plaisantant.

Mais c'était sans compter une journaliste de la presse écrite bien plus futée que les autres, qui s'était infiltrée en se faisant passer pour une cliente. Elle s'approcha de Peeta.

**_Bonjour, je prendrai un chou à la crème.**

Elle profita que Peeta emballait sa commande pour poursuivre.

**_Mon journal à mené sa petite enquete et il s'avère qu'on a appris que Gale Hawthorne et Katniss ne sont pas cousins...**

Elle parlait vite, mais elle sentit qu'elle avait capté son attention en parlant du Secrétaire d'Etat à la Défense.

**_Mr Hawthorne nous a confirmé que c'était en fait, une manipulation du capitole, pour ne pas faire de l'ombre à votre fausse histoire d'amour. Il a confirmé que Katniss n'était pas amoureuse de vous et a insinué qu'entre elle et lui, il s'était passé quelque chose. Qu'avez vous à nous dire là dessus ? Est-ce toujours de la comédie entre vous et Katniss ?**

Peeta qui s'apprêtait à l'envoyer bouler, en fut finalement incapable en entendant ses derniers mots. Il y avait tant d'informations dans une même phrase, si bien que plusieurs sentiments s'insinuèrent en lui.

**_Gale a vraiment dit ça ?** demanda-t-il à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte.

**_Oui, nous allons publier l'article dans ses prochains jours, j'ai fait retarder la parution parce que je n'aime pas avoir qu'une seule version.**

Peeta baissa la tête, plongé dans ses réflexions. Que s'était-il réellement passé entre Katniss et lui ? Il savait qu'ils s'était embrassés, mais que connaissait-il réellement de leur histoire après tout ? Un sentiment de jalousie le prit soudainement à la gorge. Si Gale avait été en face de lui, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. La voix de la journaliste le ramena sur terre et il lui fourra sans ménagement son petit paquet dans les mains.

**_Merci de votre visite et au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir.** dit-il en guise de réponse, les mâchoires serrées.

**_ Dois-je en conclure que tout est vrai ?** insista la jeune journaliste.

**_Sortez d'ici. Tout de suite.** siffla Peeta d'un air menaçant.

Woody qui n'était pas loin se rendit compte de l'état de Peeta et s'empressa d'attraper la femme par le bras pour l'escorter jusqu'à la porte.

**_Vous avez entendu le patron ? Vous n'avez pas à être ici.**

Bien sur, l'incident ne passa pas inaperçut même dans l'arrière boutique. S'ils n'avaient rien vu ni entendu du début, Katniss et Haymitch virent Woody sortir avec peu de délicatesse une jeune femme et notèrent également le visage furieux de Peeta.

Ils se regardèrent, et comme il était préférable de laisser Peeta à ses clients, ils sortirent ensemble pour aller demander des comptes à la jeune femme. Haymitch l'attrapa discrètement alors qu'elle venait d'être jetée dehors.

**_Alors ma belle, on peut savoir ce que vous avez dit au généreux hote pour vous faire jeter dehors ?** ordonna Haymitch sans délicatesse.

Katniss elle, était furieuse aussi et curieuse.

**_Oh, mais rien de spécial.** minimisa-t-elle, pas le moins du monde intimidé. **J'ai juste rapporté ce qui m'a été confié par Gale Hawthorne, comme quoi, lui et vous n'étiez pas cousins, que c'était juste une couverture pour faire croire à tous votre histoire d'amants maudits. Il a aussi dit que vous n'étiez pas amoureuse de Peeta et a même laissé entendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre vous. Alors j'ai simplement demandé à Mr Mellark si cette comédie durait toujours.** conclut-elle en haussant les épaules, comme si elle ne faisait rien de mal.** Quelque chose à dire à ce sujet, Mlle Everdeen ?** dit ensuite la journaliste en sortant son calepin et son stylo.

Le sang de Katniss ne fit qu'un tour. Avant même qu'Haymitch ne puisse réagir, elle plaqua violemment la jeune femme contre un mur et posa son bras contre son cou. Haymitch la laissa faire tandis que le calepin et le stylo tombèrent au sol.

**_Si, j'ai quelque chose à dire. Comment osez-vous vous immiscer ainsi dans la vie des gens ?**

Elle pressa un peu plus son avant bras contre son cou. La jeune journaliste regardait Haymitch, quelque peu paniqué, mais celui ci ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

**_Ce n'est pas prudent, Mademoiselle, je fourre mon nez là où il ne faut pas, de contrarier deux vainqueurs des Hunger Games... On pourrait vous briser le cou en quelques secondes.**

**_Je... Je ne fais que mon travail...** se défendit la journaliste en grimaçant.

**_Alors faites votre travail correctement. Vous ne vous basez que sur des insinuations et ensuite vous publiez vos suppositions sans vous préoccuper des conséquences. La seule chose que vous devez savoir, c'est que je n'ai aimé, n'aime et n'aimerai qu'un seul homme dans ma vie. C'est Peeta. Qu'importe ce que vous dit Hawthorne. Elle ne voulait même plus prononcer son prénom. Publiez autre chose que cette unique vérité et je vous jure que le lendemain de la publication vous regretterez que je ne sois pas morte durant les jeux.** dit-elle avec férocité.

**_D-D'accord...** bégaya la femme en secouant vigoureusement la tête.

Katniss resserra la pression juste avant de la relacher. Elle pensait en avoir fini mais Haymitch l'attrapa par le bras tout aussi brutalement et sorti son couteau qu'il ne quittait jamais.

**_Vous avez intéret à la prendre au sérieux... N'oubliez pas que moi, je peux me déplacer ou je veux quand je veux. **

Il joua avec son couteau comme il l'avait fait durant les jeux pour démontrer son agilité.

La journaliste blêmit en fixant la lame aiguisée. Elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois et ne chercha même pas à ramasser son calepin quand ils s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer. Elle prit alors ses jambes à son cou et son équipe restée dehors la regarda passer d'un air étonné avant de la suivre.

Une fois la pression retombée, les jambes de Katniss flanchèrent. Haymitch la rattrapa in extremis.

**_Je le savais...**

Sa voix était étranglée. Le stress de ces derniers jours et ces derniers événements avaient raisons de ses nerfs, qui n'étaient plus aussi solide qu'auparavant.

**_Elle n'osera pas publier autre chose, tu n'as plus à t'en faire.** lui dit son mentor pour la rassurer.

**_J'espère bien. Et Gale, il a de la chance que je sois assignée au district 12.** Elle était furieuse.** Et Peeta…**

Les larmes coulaient. Elle voulait juste vivre en paix, loin de tout. Et voilà que cette journée qui était déjà compliquée pour elle, venait d'être gachée pour Peeta aussi.

**_Peeta est fort, il va s'en remettre. Tel que je le connais, il doit déjà avoir retrouvé le sourire pour les autres clients.** assura-t-il.

L'esprit de Katniss était embrouillé. Elle ne pardonnait pas à cette femme d'avoir terni la journée de Peeta. Elle se doutait que le sujet Gale était un sujet sensible pour Peeta. Même s'il n'avait rien à craindre.

Elle se rappelait bien de la tête qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il l'avait vu auprès de son ancien meilleur ami qui avait été fouetté, la peine que le jeune homme avait ressenti, sans compter que le capitole avait trafiqué sa mémoire. Rien de tel qu'un incident pareil pour le déstabiliser.

Elle eut une idée. Certes, elle allait devoir prendre sur elle. Mais, pour Peeta, pour lui montrer son amour, elle se devait de le faire. Elle rentra avec Haymitch dans l'arrière boutique et s'attacha les cheveux. Puis, elle prit un tablier destiné aux employées, le mit sur elle et Haymitch l'aida a l'attacher. Elle entra ensuite avec un léger sourire dans la boutique et vit Peeta qui était concentré sur son travail. Elle s'approcha de lui devant des clients surpris.

**_Je vais t'aider. Tu sers et j'emballe.**

Peeta qui n'avait pas vraiment retrouvé sa bonne humeur, contrairement à ce qu'Haymitch avait dit, releva la tête vers elle, agréablement surpris de la voir vêtue d'un de ses tabliers. Il finit par enfin lui offrir ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant chez lui.

**_Ca te va bien...**

**_Merci.**

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et offrit à Peeta et à la dizaine de clients, un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Plus personne dans Panem n'avait vu les amants maudits s'embrasser depuis leur baiser sur la plage pendant les jeux de l'expiation.

Toute ce qui restait de la colère qui l'avait animé jusque là s'envola instantanément. Quand ils rompirent le baiser, ils se regardèrent une dernière fois avant de se remettre au travail, un regard qui voulait tout dire.

Peeta repensa alors à ce qu'il avait dit à Haymitch quelques semaines auparavant, quand il pensait encore qu'il était plus une sorte de remède indispensable à la survie de Katniss qu'autre chose et il réalisa tout à coup que la réciproque était vraie. Elle réussissait toujours là où tout le monde échouait.

Katniss avait senti que Peeta s'était relaxé. Elle détestait les démonstrations publiques, mais elle ne regretta pas son geste. Une cliente les regardaient avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

**_Vous êtes vraiment mignons tous les deux.**

Voilà pourquoi, Katniss voulait tout garder privé. Car si vous montrer une seule petite chose, les gens se permettent de se meler de vos affaires. Cependant, elle ne laissa rien montrer.

**_Merci**, dit-elle avec sourire en tendant le paquet à la dame.

Malgré tout, elle s'approcha de Peeta et l'entoura d'une main à la taille. Elle voulait montrer à Peeta son amour.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait cacher sa surprise. Il savait que ce n'était pas le genre de Katniss, mais il n'allait pas le lui faire remarquer, trop ravi qu'elle lui témoigne ainsi son soutient.

Ils continuèrent de servir les clients jusqu'à ce que Peeta annonce la rupture de stock. Les gens manifestèrent leur déception, mais ils remercièrent Peeta et son équipe en promettant de revenir très vite à la boulangerie ou de passer commande régulièrement. Peeta raccompagna les derniers clients à la porte avant de fermer derrière eux. Il se tourna vers les autres et ne put plus cacher la fatigue des derniers jours qui s'était accumulée.

**_Merci à vous tous, vous avez étés formidables.** dit-il malgré tout avec le sourire.

Ivy, woody et Mark étaient eux aussi fatigués, mais heureux. Katniss n'était plus trop d'humeur à partager sa soirée avec les employés de Peeta et lui confia à l'oreille qu'il vaudrait mieux les inviter le lendemain.

En effet, comme elle avait aidé, elle n'avait donc pas eu le temps de cuisiner. Et puis, elle voulait passer sa soirée avec Peeta. Et mettre au clair, l'incident de la journaliste.

Peeta hocha la tête avant de reprendre.

**_Katniss et moi voulions vous inviter à dîner, mais tout le monde a besoin de repos. Est-ce que demain soir vous êtes libres ? Ca nous laisserait le temps de dormir et de tout préparer avant de nous retrouver, qu'en dites-vous ?** proposa-t-il.

Les trois employés acceptèrent de bon coeur. Ils finirent de nettoyer la boulangerie et Peeta donna rendez vous aux deux hommes, le lendemain pour 4h30 du matin, pour Ivy, elle pouvait arriver un peu avant l'ouverture vers 7h15. Peeta et katniss rentrèrent main dans la main et mangèrent un bout avant que Katniss ne prennent la parole.

**_Ca te dirait un bon massage pour faire évacuer toute la pression des derniers jours ?**

Il serait aussi plus facile pour elle d'aborder le sujet délicat de cette journaliste dans une telle situation...


	37. Chapter 37

Contente que ce chapitre vous ait plu. C'est vrai que c'est moins intime, mais il faut bien montrer la vie de nos deux amants hors d'un lit :P

Merci pour tous vos commentaires et c'est avec grand plaisir que nous accueillons encore une petite nouvelle, Gwen Maddens, bienvenue à toi :-)

Sur ce, enjoy !

* * *

**_Ca te dirait un bon massage pour faire évacuer toute la pression des derniers jours ?**

Il serait aussi plus facile pour elle d'aborder le sujet délicat de cette journaliste dans une telle situation.

**_Je veux bien, je me sens tout noué de partout.** répondit Peeta.

Après avoir fini le repas, Katniss et Peeta entrèrent dans leur chambre. Peeta se déshabilla, mais garda son caleçon. Katniss ne put s'empêcher de penser aux massages érotiques qu'ils avaient appris à faire mais cette fois, ce n'était pas le but. Elle se positionna à califourchon sur lui. Et commença à lui masser la nuque, la clavicule et les épaules avec une huile.

**_Ca va ?**

**_Mmmmhh, c'est parfait...** soupira-t-il la tête dans l'oreiller.

Elle continua quelques minutes, ainsi sans rien dire. Puis le sentant se dénouer, elle dit :

**_J'ai vu Woody sortir une femme par le bras de la boutique. Je suis au courant pour la journaliste. Je peux savoir ce qu'elle t'a dit ?**

Elle voulait s'assurer déjà que la jeune femme ne lui avait pas menti.

Peeta se raidit légèrement.

**_A quoi bon ? Je suis sûre qu'elle ne va pas se retenir de le publier dans son torchon.** dit-il avec dégoût.

**_Je veux savoir Peeta**, insista-t-elle doucement, sans dire qu'elle et Haymitch avait terrorisée la jeune femme. Chaque chose en son temps.

Peeta soupira.

**_Elle m'a dit que Gale avait avoué que notre histoire n'était qu'une mascarade pour tromper le Capitole, qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous et que tu ne m'aimais pas.** Il s'interrompit avant d'ajouter difficilement. **Il aurait même ajouté qu'il s'était passé un truc entre vous.**

La jeune femme soupira. Au moins, elle n'avait pas menti. Elle continua de masser Peeta. Il lui fallait répondre à Peeta le plus honnêtement possible.

**_Eh bien, le fait que notre histoire eut été une mascarade pour tromper le capitole, c'est vrai… Il n'y avait rien entre nous à ce moment là, Peeta... Et c'est vrai que j'ai dit à Gale, à ma mère , à Prim et aux gens que je connaissais que je n'étais pas amoureuse de toi. Que tout n'était que comédie à notre retour...**

Elle attendait de voir ce qu'il allait dire.

**_Tu le pensais vraiment ? Tu ne ressentais rien pour moi à ce moment là ?** questionna le jeune homme qui voulait en avoir le coeur net.

**_C'est ce que j'ai dit a tout le monde parce que c'était bien plus simple comme ça. En réalité, je ne savais pas... Il y avait des moments dans l'arène ou je ne savais plus si ce que je ressentais été du au fait qu'on jouait la comédie ou non et puis, on se battait pour survivre. A notre retour, je voulais tout oublier, reprendre ma vie d'avant... Et puis j'étais terrifiée par ce qu'Haymitch m'avait dit après nos jeux. Je voulais vraiment oublié. Et tout ce qui te concernait , je refusais de décider si ça comptait ou non...**

Peeta se retourna sur le dos, les sourcils froncés, elle toujours sur lui.

**_Comment ça ? Terrifiée par quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'Haymitch t'avait dit ?**

**_Que j'avais intérêt à jouer la parfaite petite amoureuse, parce que le Capitole n'avait pas du tout apprécié le coup des baies de sureau. Il m'a dit ça juste avant de monter pour l'interview finale avec Ceasar, pour que je ne foire pas tout au dernier moment.**

**_Alors tout ce que tu as dit à ce moment là était faux ?** reprit Peeta le coeur serré.

**_Non pas tout. On prenait réellement soin l'un de l'autre et j'ai vraiment était choquée et effondrée d'apprendre pour ta jambe. Pour le reste, j'ai forcé la dose. Je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais réellement Peeta. Tout ce temps j'ai sincèrement cru que toi aussi tu jouais la comédie. Je n'ai su tes réels sentiments que lorsque tu me l'as dit dans le train.**

Peeta hocha la tête, déçu, mais malgré tout un peu rassuré de voir qu'il n'avait pas tout imaginé.

**_Et pour Gale ?** demanda-t-il difficilement, partagé entre l'envie de savoir ou non la vérité.

Avant de lui répondre pour Gale, Katniss voulait clarifier certaines choses.

**_Tu sais quand on s'est séparés et que tu m'as dit "Une dernière fois pour l'audience ?", j'ai été très triste. Je ne voulais pas lâcher ta main et quand tu as rompu le contact, j'ai ressenti un terrible manque et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis dit que le garçon des pains était entrain de m'échapper. J'étais vraiment confuse sur les différentes émotions que je ressentais.**

**_Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?**

**_Peut être parce que tu es parti juste après et que tu m'as fait la gueule pendant 6 mois, et puis je te l'ai dit, je voulais oublier. J'avais peur, on venait de survivre, de mettre le capitole en colère, j'allais retrouver ma famille et tu étais vraiment très fâché.**

**_J'étais blessé. En quelques semaines, je m'étais rapproché de toi comme jamais et tout à coup, tu me sortais que tu voulais tout oublier, même ce qu'on avait vécu dans la grotte... Je m'étais jamais senti aussi mal...** avoua Peeta.

**_Je sais... Heureusement que tu as fait le premier pas. Quand tu m'as proposé d'être amis. J'ai été soulagé d'un poids.**

**_Moi aussi. J'en pouvais plus d'être loin de toi, même si ce n'était pas vraiment la relation que j'espérais avoir avec toi.** ajouta Peeta.

Katniss lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa sur l'épaule avant de reprendre son massage.

**_Quant à Gale... C'est vrai qu'on s'est embrassés, jamais pour les bonnes raisons. La première fois, il m'a prise par surprise... puis avant qu'il ne se fasse fouetter... Il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait...**

Elle y allait petit à petit, attendant les réactions de Peeta.

Peeta se raidit à nouveau et ne put cacher un rictus de dégoût mêlé à de la jalousie.

Katniss sentit Peeta se raidir.

**_Ca va ?**

**_Continue.** esquiva-t-il.

**_C'est pas facile… Comment dire, je l'aimais bien sur, mais pas de la façon qu'il aurait voulu et je me sentais coupable parce que... J'aurais du l'aimer de cette façon. Tout le monde y croyait, tout le monde s'y attendait. A chaque fois que j'étais avec toi, je me sentais coupable par rapport à lui.**

Les aveux de Katniss lui firent l'effet de milliers de petites lames lui transperçant le coeur. Il reporta son regard sur le plafond pour éviter qu'elle ne voit sa peine.

**_Donc tu avais l'impression de le tromper quand tu étais avec moi.** reprit-il pour l'inviter à poursuivre.

Katniss soupira.

**_Oui. De trahir ses attentes, ses espoirs... Un peu comme si je le lui devais cet amour que je ne partageais pourtant pas. J'ai essayé de me persuader par des scénarios logiques de mes sentiments pour lui, mais ça ne tenait jamais bien longtemps. Comme si l'aimer lui, aurait été plus simple et plus logique. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?**

**_C'est sûr que m'aimer moi, devait sembler moins attrayant. Gale est grand, moi je suis de taille moyenne, il sait chasser et être silencieux comme un félin, alors que moi je ne sait que pétrir la pâte et suis aussi discret qu'un éléphant.** dit Peeta, amer.

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur le torse.

**_En fait tu n'écoutes rien de ce que je suis en train de te dire.** râla-t-elle. **Tu as tes idées sur la question et tu n'essaies pas de comprendre !**

**_Si j'ai très bien compris au contraire. Tu ne l'aimais pas, mais tu aurais souhaité que ce soit le cas parce que tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple pour toi, comme pour lui. Je suis certain que ta mère et le public l'aurait adoré comme petit-ami, là au moins, ça n'aurait étonné personne.** rétorqua le jeune homme sans pouvoir cacher son amertume.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

**_Oui, ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple pour moi, mais ça n'était pas le cas ! Parce que tu le sais comme moi, l'amour n'a rien de logique ou de simple. On ne décide pas d'aimer quelqu'un parce que cette personne est grande, qu'il sait chasser en étant silencieux et que tout le monde l'adore, c'est clair ?**

Peeta la dévisagea longuement avant de soupirer en détournant une nouvelle fois le regard.

**_Que s'est-il passé entre vous exactement ?**

**_Peeta, la seule chose qui n'était pas attrayante chez toi, c'était que t'aimer toi, voulait dire faire le jeu du Capitole ! En ce qui concerne Gale, eh bien tu sais ce qui s'est passé après qu'il a été fouetté puis avant de partir aux jeux de l'expiation, je voulais lui dire , que je ne l'aimais pas de la manière dont il l'espérait mais on nous a priver de nos adieux comme tu le sais. Ensuite, j'ai du l'embrasser deux autres fois. Parce que je n'aimais pas le voir mal et une autre fois parce que je me sentais seule et detestée, non en fait, tu me haissais et plus rien n'avait d'importance. C'est tout ce qui s'est passé entre Gale et moi.**

Peeta serra les mâchoires et ne dit rien cette fois.

**_Dis quelque chose, Peeta !**

**_Que veux-tu que je dise ? Je constate juste que tu devais sacrément aimer l'embrasser pour remettre ça aussi souvent.**

**_Oh c'est sur ! Si on enlève la fois où il m'a prise par surprise, ça fait quoi ? Trois baisers ? Deux parce que je voulais le consoler et un parce que j'étais au fond du trou. Que des bonnes raisons !**

**_Je me fiche complètement des raisons pour lesquelles vous vous êtes embrassés ! C'est de savoir que ça s'est reproduit plusieurs fois et que tu en as pris l'initiative qui m'énerve !** lâcha Peeta sans pouvoir contenir davantage sa colère.

**_Les raisons, c'est pourtant ce qu'il y a d'important là dedans ! Je ne l'ai jamais embrassé parce que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Et toi, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu reluquer le corps de Johanna par deux fois ? Tu en loupais pas une miette quand elle huilait ses gros seins ! Et Annie, que tu as voulu voler à Finnick devant moi. Tu t'en fichais pas mal là de ton amour pour moi à ce moment là !**

**_Oh je t'en prie, ça n'a strictement rien à voir ! Elles ne sont pas amoureuses de moi et ne m'ont jamais embrassées !** rétorqua Peeta.

**_Ah oui, ça t'aurait plus de me voir reluquer Gale nu faisant des gestes très suggestifs alors que je ne le quitterait pas des yeux ? Et qu'est ce que j'en savais moi des sentiments de Johanna ? Cette fille débarque, elle se déshabille, elle tape la discute et toi, tu la dévores des yeux par deux fois ! Elle aurait pu vouloir se faire le jeune vainqueur des derniers jeux ! Et Annie, ça voulait dire quoi ? Qu'elle t'attirait ?**

**_Pitié, ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! J'ai pas dit ça dans le sens ou elle m'attirait, je voulais juste faire comprendre à Finnick qu'il devait s'occuper d'elle mieux que ça ! Et en ce qui concerne Johanna, je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais. C'est toi que j'aime depuis toujours et ce n'est pas une paire de seins qui vont changer ça.** rétorqua Peeta, abasourdi qu'elle revienne là dessus.

**_C'est cela oui ! Même Finnick l'a mal prit ! Et bien sur, tu vois pas où est le problème quand tu dévores Johanna des yeux alors que tu dis m'aimer ? Tu pensais quoi ? Que je t'ai fermé la porte de ma chambre, juste parce que tu te moquais de moi ? Je n'ai eu qu'une envie une fois dans l'arène, étriper cette fille à la première occasion, alors que les conquêtes de Gale, j'en ai jamais rien eu à battre ! Et toi tu me fais une scène pour trois malheureux baisers, qui au final ne voulaient rien dire ?**

**_Exactement ! Parce que si la situation avait été inversée, jamais je n'aurais embrassé une autre fille simplement pour ne pas lui faire de peine ou parce que c'est ce que tout le monde attend de moi !**

**_Je suis désolée de ne pas être aussi vertueuse que Monsieur ! La peine de Gale ? J'y pensais même pas. Je ne voyais même pas le mal que je lui faisais comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il me le dise. Et je ne l'ai jamais embrassé par ce que c'était ce que les gens attendaient de moi !**

**_Evidemment, tu ne pensais qu'au plaisir que ses lèvres te procuraient à ce moment là. Il embrasse mieux que moi alors ? Dis moi tout, puisqu'on en est aux confidences.**

**_Mais elles ne m'ont jamais rien procuré ses lèvres ! Deux baisers pour le consoler, j'ai juste appuyé ma bouche, c'est tout ! Et un baiser pour noyer mon chagrin ! Soudain, elle se rappela la conversation qu'il avait eu avec gale. En plus, j'ai entendu quand il t'a dit que je ne l'avais jamais embrassé comme je t'avais embrassé, toi !** dit-elle victorieuse.

**_Peut-être, mais ça ne t'a pas empêché de recommencer plusieurs fois...** bougonna-t-il, pas prêt à démordre sur cet argument.

**_C'est sur que trois baisers, comparé à notre petite centaine en deux ans...**

Peeta fit la moue et marmonna des choses incompréhensibles dans sa barbe.

**_Sans compter que ce sont trois baisers qui ne m'ont rien fait ressentir, contre au moins deux qu'on a partagé qui m'ont donné envie de continuer de t'embrasser et qui m'a fait complètement perdre la tête au point une fois, d'en oublier où j'étais. Merci à la foudre de minuit, parce que j'aurais été sans doute la première candidate de toute l'histoire à perdre sa virginité en direct. Ca aurait manqué a mon palmarès tiens !**

Le jeune homme sourit malgré lui, commençant à être apaisé et rassuré par les arguments de la jeune femme.

**_Tu aurais vraiment été prête à continuer si on avait pas été interrompus ?** s'enquit-il.

**_J'étais bien partie pour, crois moi. Plus je t'embrassais, plus j'en voulais. De ma vie, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, Peeta. C'était une faim insatiable, un désir incontrôlable.**

**_Je pensais être le seul à l'avoir ressenti à ce moment là.**

**_Pas du tout. Sans compter toutes les fois ou j'attendais un baiser de ta part et que je n'en ai pas eu. Bah oui, à certains moments, j'aurais voulu que tu m'enlaces et m'embrasses, sans caméras**, avoua-t-elle. **On ne saura jamais ce qui se serait passé entre nous, si tu n'étais pas revenu conditionné du Capitole. Katniss Everdeen, doutant de son amour, enviant Annie et Finnick, courant vers toi, les bras grand ouvert, le coeur battant pour finir étrangler...**

Elle en rirait presque maintenant.

**_Je m'en voudrai toute ma vie pour ça. C'est effrayant quand j'y repense. C'était comme si je ne me contrôlais plus. Pour moi, tu étais l'ennemie à abattre, celle responsable de tous mes malheurs et de la destruction de notre district. Au fond de moi, je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas, malheureusement, il m'était impossible de lutter contre cet instinct primaire.** expliqua Peeta.

**_Je sais que ce n'était pas ta faute, mais l'étranglement était moins douloureux que de t'entendre me traiter de mutation génétique et de voir cette haine dans tes yeux. Je t'en ai voulu en plus alors que je savais très bien que tu n'y pouvais rien. Peeta, oublie Gale, il ne s'est vraiment rien passé. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé et si c'était à refaire, je ne l'embrasserais certainement pas alors que tout nos baisers, je les referai les yeux fermés.** Elle prit une inspiration profonde parce que c'étaient des mots qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de dire. **C'est toi que j'aime, Peeta. Et je crois que si je me sentais coupable de quelque chose, c'était qu'au fond de moi, je savais que je t'aimais et je m'en voulais d'aimer quelqu'un qui n'était pas celui qui m'était destiné. Tu es l'unique amour de ma vie. Je t'aime plus que tout.**

Peeta eu l'impression que son coeur allait exploser. Certes, elle lui avait déjà dit "réel" quand il lui avait posé la question, mais l'entendre vraiment dire ces trois petits mots étaient inestimable. N'y tenant plus, il passa une main derrière sa nuque et l'attira vers lui afin de prendre possession de ses lèvres qu'il gardait jalousement.

Elle lui rendit son baiser avec la même passion. Une fois le baiser rompu, elle eut un petit sourire coquin

**_C'est malin, avec un tel baiser, maintenant j'ai envie de toi.**

**_Tant mieux, parce que moi aussi...** souffla-t-il en entreprenant de la déshabiller.


	38. Chapter 38

Voici la suite, chers lecteurs adorés !

Que nous réservent encore nos deux chouchous ? Comment va se passer ce fameux dîner avec Ivy et les autres ? Peeta et Katniss vont-ils encore se prendre la tête ? Vous le saurez en lisant !

Bonne lecture et à demain pour de nouvelles aventures !

P.S : Bienvenue à **Linou2701**, on espère que la suite te plaira et on attend tes autres reviews puisqu'on a pu voir que tu commentes chaque chapitre malgré ton retard et ça, c'est hyper rare, surtout continue, ça nous fait très plaisir ! :-)

* * *

Lorsque Katniss se réveilla, Peeta était parti depuis très longtemps. Elle se doucha, déjeuna et alla faire un tour en foret. Elle était contente d'avoir eu cette discussion au sujet de Gale. Maintenant tout était claire, du moins elle l'espérait, et leur nuit avait été fabuleuse. Le pauvre, le réveil avait du être difficile pour lui.

Depuis que la grande boucherie avait ouvert, il n'y avait plus de réelles raisons pour Katniss de chasser. Certes, elle aimait ça, mais elle n'allait pas tuer par simple plaisir. Alors elle s'entrainait au tir à l'arc sur des cibles, se baladait. Elle profitait d'une nouvelle manière des bois.

Elle projetait d'apporter son déjeuner à Peeta à la pause de midi puis, elle rentrerait préparer le diner pour ses employés qu'ils avaient invités le soir. Elle n'avait plus l'intention de "cuisiner" la jeune Ivy, totalement rassurée par la fougueuse nuit qu'elle avait partagée avec son homme. Il faut dire que ces derniers jours, il avait été tellement prit par sa boulangerie, qu'elle s'était sentie seule.

Le temps passa assez vite et elle se dirigea panier repas à la main vers la boulangerie. Celle-ci était bondée, si bien que Dellly lui fit signe de venir dans sa boutique. Elle décida d'aller lui dire bonjour, le temps que ça se calme à la boulangerie.

**_Bonjour, Delly.**

Elle en profita pour regarder les modèles de chaussures que proposait la boutique de la jeune femme.

**_Bonjour, Katniss ! La boulangerie est pleine à craquer depuis l'ouverture, ils n'ont pas arrêté les pauvres**, l'informa Delly.** Mais il faut dire que l'inauguration à été un vrai succès, je suis vraiment heureuse pour Peeta, il le mérite.**

**_Oui, je ne m'attendais pas à tant de monde après l'ouverture. Et ta boutique ?**

**_Ca marche plutôt bien. J'ai pas mal de clients, mais je n'aurai jamais autant de succès que Peeta**, admit Delly en souriant, pas du tout jalouse de la réussite de son meilleur ami.

Katniss et Delly discutèrent un petit moment, la plus part du temps de banalités. La boulangerie de Peeta ne désemplissait pas. Certains n'achetaient rien, mais admiraient les pâtisseries, la boutique et profitaient de la boutique pour discuter avec Peeta tout simplement, qui très sociable, se faisait une joie de parler avec tout le monde. Katniss entra dans l'arrière boutique et attendit un petit peu énervé que son Peeta soit si accaparé. Il finit enfin par arriver dans l'arrière boutique. Elle s'approcha de lui pour lui donner un baiser.

**_Je t'ai apporté ton repas.** dit-elle en espérant qu'il n'avait pas déjà mangé.

C'est vrai qu'ils vendaient des sandwiches maintenant. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il avait tout ce qu'il faut à la boulangerie pour déjeuner.

**_C'est très gentil, mais tu n'aurais pas dû te donner cette peine, j'aurais mangé ce qui me tombe sous la main tu sais.**

A ce moment la voix d'Ivy raisonna :

**_Peeta, tu peux venir s'il te plait ? C'est pour une commande.**

**_J'arrive !** répond le jeune homme avant d'afficher un air contrit. Je fais vite, tu m'attends ?

**_Oui…** répondit Katniss contrariée.

Elle n'aimait pas que Ivy se permette de tutoyer Peeta. Et pourquoi, n'était-elle pas capable de prendre elle même une commande ? Elle passa finalement un bon quart d'heure seule.

**_Me revoilà ! Excuse-moi, le client voulait une tonne de choses.** expliqua Peeta en s'essuyant les mains dans un torchon.** Alors que m'as-tu concocté ? Parce que j'avoue que je meurs de faim !**

La jeune femme retrouva le sourire.

**_Un petit civet de lapin avec des carottes.**

Peeta la regarda bizarrement et s'approcha avec un sourire en coin en passant ses mains au creux du dos de la jeune femme.

**_Redis-le pour voir ?**

Elle fronça les sourcils un peu perplexe.

**_Un civet de lapin avec des carottes.**

A peine eut-elle terminée sa phrase que la voix d'Ivy retentit une seconde fois.

**_Peeta, j'ai besoin d'aide, il y a du monde pour nos sandwiches et Woody vient de partir en pause déjeuner.**

Peeta soupira bruyamment cette fois.

**_Je crois qu'il va falloir que j'embauche une personne de plus.** constata-t-il en la lâchant. **Ecoute, je sais que tu dois préparer le dîner de ce soir, alors si tu ne peux pas m'attendre, je comprendrai.**

Katniss commençait à perdre patience. Elle vit Peeta repartir pour la boutique et se leva pour jeter un oeil. Il y avait certes un peu de monde, mais juste 5 personnes.

Ce qu'elle remarqua de suite, c'est le sourire d'Ivy à l'arrivée de Peeta et même à un moment, la jeune fille osa toucher le jeune homme sur son bras, brièvement, mais de manière beaucoup trop appuyée pour Katniss. En plus, il parlait à Ivy avec enthousiasme, tout comme aux clientes. Il était reparti à discuter et faire son sociable .

Excédée, elle décida de partir pour aller préparer le repas. Elle avait déjà en tête de mettre les choses au clair avec cette Ivy, qui était trop proche de Peeta à son gout et incompétente en plus.

Quand Peeta revint finalement dans l'arrière boutique, il fut déçu de voir que Katniss n'était plus là. Il mangea néanmoins son repas avec plaisir avant de retourner travailler, impatient que la journée se termine pour retrouver sa dulcinée, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde des pensées de cette dernière.

Katniss avait passé, l'après midi entière à cuisiner. Elle voulait montrer à Ivy, combien, elle était la femme parfaite, malgré qu'elle soit moins féminine qu'elle. Elle était en fait remonté comme un coucou. Son unique but, remettre Ivy à sa place. La table était dressée quand les invitées arrivèrent. Woody et mark avaient amené des fleurs et une bouteille de vin, quant à Ivy, elle eut le malheur d'offrir à Katniss, une crème de soin pour peau mate.

**_C'est une recette maison.** dit-elle avec sincérité mais pour Katniss c'était une déclaration de guerre, une façon de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait une peau moche. Bien sur, que sa peau n'était plus comme avant, elle avait été brulé gravement. Katniss ne remercia même pas la jeune femme et déposa sans précaution le petit pot sur un meuble.

Peeta fronça es sourcils en la regardant faire. Il remercia néanmoins Evy de la part de la jeune femme qui avait filé en cuisine et l'invita à prendre place à table avant d'aller rejoindre Katniss.

**_Est-ce que tout va bien ?** s'enquit-il en l'observant.

**_Bien sur !** fit-elle en déposant dans les mains de Peeta, le saladier contenant l'entrée.

Woody déboucha la bouteille de vin. Mark, avait l'air affamé et Ivy semblait un peu déstabilisée mais continuait de sourire. Alors que Peeta servait les convives. Katniss s'attardait à regarder la réaction d'Ivy lorsque celui ci la servit.

**_Merci Peeta. Ca à l'air délicieux.**

Sa voix mielleuse l'agaçait. Une fois tout le monde prêt à manger, Katniss attaqua :

**_Dites moi Ivy, pourquoi avez vous décidé de travailler à la boulangerie ?**

Cette dernière tourna la tête vers son hôtesse, prise au dépourvue par la question, mais elle se reprit rapidement.

**_Eh bien, je suis une vraie gourmande, vous savez et j'allais déjà admirer les gâteaux dans les vitrines étant petite.** avoua-t-elle dans un gloussement gêné. **Alors quand j'ai su que Peeta Mellark embauchait pour sa boulangerie et qu'il proposait une formation même pour les débutants, je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? Sans même parler de l'honneur que ça représente pour moi de travailler avec une personnalité comme Peeta.**

**_Je vois...** dit Katniss convaincu que la jeune fille, avait des vues sur son Peeta. **Oui, enfin, on ne travaille pas dans une boulangerie pour manger les gateaux, on les vend. C'est étonnant d'ailleurs, vous qui savez faire des crèmes de soin maison, vous auriez du postuler pour le futur laboratoire pharmaceutique qui est en train de se construire ? J'ai des contacts hauts placés, si vous voulez, on peut vous arranger un entretien.**

**_Oh, c'est très gentil Katniss, mais je suis bien à la boulangerie. C'est épuisant certes, mais convivial et on rigole bien, pas vrai les garçons ?** sourit Evy.

**_Ah ça, c'est sur, en plus Peeta et Ivy ont le même humour, parfois ils rigolent bêtement tous les deux.** expliqua Mark.

Katniss prit une bouchée de tomates. Elle n'était pas ravie d'apprendre que Peeta et cette fille partageaient une certaine complicité.

**_Avez vous un fiancé Ivy ?**

Si au moins, elle avait quelqu'un, elle pourrait être un peu plus tranquille. Le diner ressemblait plutot à un interrogatoire et l'ambiance était un peu pesante.

Mark et Woody échangèrent un regard tandis que Peeta dévisageait Katniss, cherchant à comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Evy elle, rougit avant de répondre.

**_Non... Non, je n'ai personne pour le moment.**

**_Qui veut encore de la salade ?** intervint Peeta pour changer de sujet.

La réponse d'ivy contrariait Katniss. Personne ne reprit de salade.

**_Je vais chercher le rôti.** déclara Katniss.

**_Je peux vous aider ?** demanda poliement Ivy qui sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas entre elles deux.

**_Non merci, je sais me débrouiller seule. Je ne vais pas être déborder par un simple roti.**

Peeta la regarda s'éloigner avant de lancer un regard navré à ses hôtes. Il se demandait quelle mouche avait pu piquer Katniss dans l'après-midi pour qu'elle se montre aussi désagréable avec Evy. Il s'efforça néanmoins de remettre une meilleure ambiance pendant l'absence de sa compagne en plaisantant avec ses convives.

Lorsque la jeune femme revint avec son plat en main, elle vit Peeta et Ivy rirent aux larmes, pendant que Mark et Woody semblaient un peu perplexe devant la blague qu'ils n'avaient pas bien compris. L'humeur de Katniss empira, si bien qu'elle ne décocha pas un mot du reste du repas à Ivy, alors qu'elle se montrait cordiale avec Woody et Mark. Au moment du dessert, la jeune fille prit l'initiative de rejoindre katniss en cuisine. L'ancien geai moqueur, la fusilla du regard.

**_Ce n'est pas la peine de faire votre gentille, j'ai vu clair dans votre jeu.** annonça Katniss froidement.

**_Clair dans mon jeu ?** répéta Evy, vraiment confuse.

**_Je ne suis pas naive, je connais les filles de votre genre. Elles tournaient déjà autour de lui au lycée, toujours à sourire et à rire avec lui... Et maintenant qu'il est riche et célèbre, vous êtes pretes à tout. Faites un pas de travers, et vous regretter de ne pas avoir saisi mon offre de travail pour le laboratoire pharmaceutique.** menaça t-elle.

En se saissisant du macaron aux framboises que Peeta avait ramené de la boulangerie. Ivy était pale comme la mort en revenant au salon. La fille du feu pouvait être impressionnante et elle était une jeune fille timide qui avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait et ce qu'elle avait fait de mal.

Peeta, à qui rien n'échappait, s'en rendit compte.

**_Ivy ? Est-ce que ça va ?** demanda-t-il en la regardant avec inquiétude.

**_Hein ? Euh, oui... Oui, ça va, je... Je crois que je vais vous laisser par contre, j'ai euh... J'ai oublié que j'avais une chose urgente à faire.**

**_Mais, tu vas pas louper le dessert ? C'est ce que tu préfères en plus...** intervint Mark.

**_Eh bien, on peut lui en couper une part.** dit Katniss satisfaite d'avoir effrayé la jeune femme.

**_Katniss...** commença Peeta, mais il fut interrompu par Ivy.

**_Bonne idée. Je vais l'emporter.**

Katniss retourna en cuisine pour chercher une boite.

Peeta s'excusa auprès des autres et en profita pour la rejoindre, excédé par son attitude.

**_Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?**

**_ Absolument rien, j'ai juste mis les choses au clair. Il ne faudrait pas que cette petite, se croit tout permis.** dit Katniss aveuglée par la jalousie et la peur de perdre Peeta contre une fille beaucoup plus joviale, et féminine qu'elle.

**_Mais de quoi tu parles ?**

**_C'est bien pour ça que j'ai du agir. Tu ne vois rien. Tu crois que j'ai pas vu son petit jeu. Elle rit à tes blagues, elle t'appelle tout les cinq minutes, elle est comme toute ces filles de la ville, que je ne pouvais pas voir en peinture, à courir après un bon mari riche et à glousser comme une dinde autour d'eux.**

Peeta la regarda d'un air abasourdi et secoua la tête.

**_Katniss, tu te fais des films. Ivy n'est pas comme ça, nous sommes amis, rien d'autre.**

**_Mais oui bien sur. En tout cas, je crois qu'elle a bien compris le message.** dit-elle en déposant la part de macaron dans le tuperwaere.

**_J'arrive pas à y croire... Elle ne t'as rien fait et toi, tu gâche sa soirée par simple jalousie !** s'insurgea Peeta.

**_Ah, je gache sa soirée ? Bien sur, c'est moi qui gache tout, alors qu'elle n'a pas arreté de gacher notre déjeuner pour une commande qu'elle ne sait pas prendre et avec 5 clients elle se sent débordée, mais la tu ne te fache pas, évidemment.** rétorqua Katniss toujours jalouse.

**_Elle débute Katniss, c'est normal qu'elle ait encore besoin d'aide !**

**_Oui et elle en profite pour te toucher le bras à la première occasion. Enfin, je pense qu'elle ne le refera plus maintenant.** dit-elle sure d'elle.

**_Tu me fais tout ce cinéma juste parce qu'elle me touche le bras ?** dit Peeta, estomaqué.

**_Non, j'ai juste pris le devant pour qu'elle évite de se monter la tête et qu'elle sache ou est sa place.**

**_Incroyable...** dit-il en secouant la tête, dépité. **Je pense que tu en as déjà assez fait, je vais lui remettre sa part.** annonça Peeta en récupérant la boîte des mains de Katniss avant de rejoindre les autres au salon.

Ivy avait les larmes aux yeux. Woody et Mark étaient à ses cotés.

**_Mais enfin, tu ne vas pas démissionner !** rétorqua Mark.

**_Ca serait peut être mieux...** dit Ivy.

**_Quoi ? Non, il n'en est pas question ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal !** intervint Peeta en entendant leur discussion.

Ivy ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle savait que Katniss était dans la cuisine. Elle écoutait probablement.

**_J'aurais sans doute un bon poste au laboratoire. Je ne veux pas d'ennuis. dit-elle maladroitement. Après tout Katniss avait tué la présidente Coin et n'avait pas la meilleure des réputations au sujet de sa santé. Si elle l'avait pris en grippe.**

**_Tu n'en auras pas. Katniss n'a rien à craindre et toi, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Il est hors de question qu'elle décide qui je dois ou non garder à la boulangerie !** claqua Peeta sur un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune négociation.

**_On ferait mieux d'y aller, on va raccompagner Ivy.** déclara Woody.

**_Merci pour l'invitation.** ajouta Mark.

**_Il n'y a pas de quoi, merci à vous d'être venu et désolé pour ce qui s'est passé.** répondit Peeta en les raccompagnant à la porte.

Bien entendu, ce que Peeta avait dit n'avait pas échapper à katniss. Elle arriva dans le salon , une fois les autres partis et dit :

**_Alors entre elle et moi, c'est elle que tu choisis !** déclara-t-elle.

Elle put voir la mâchoire de Peeta se contracter, comme s'il tentait de se contenir. Il ne dénia même pas la regarder et commença à débarrasser la table en silence.

**_Je vois. Pourquoi tu ne lui proposes pas la chambre d'amis pendant que tu y es ? Comme ça vous partirez ensemble au travail et vous reviendrez ensemble et vous rigolerez de vos petites blagues. Faut-il que je déménage pour lui laisser la place ?**

Peeta frappa tout à coup du poing sur la table, faisant trembler tout ce qui s'y trouvait et sursauter Katniss au passage.

**_Tu t'entends parler ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, tout ce qu'on s'est dit, comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde que c'est avec elle que j'ai envie d'être ?**

La réaction de Peeta déstabilisa Katniss quelques secondes. Mais elle se reprit trés vite :

**_Parce que tu n'as même plus une demie heure pour déjeuner avec moi. Elle te siffle et tu rapplique. Y'en a plus que pour la boulangerie depuis des semaines. Avant c'était la fin de la construction, puis le recrutement et leur formation, ensuite les préparations pour l'ouverture. Je croyais au moins qu'une fois le magasin ouvert, tu aurais un peu de temps pour moi, mais non, c'est la boulangerie, les clients et les "problèmes" de compétences d'Ivy avant tout.**

**_Tu ne pouvais pas tout simplement me dire que tu voudrais qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble au lieu d'agresser Ivy sans raison valable ?**

**_Je suis sure qu'elle a aussi des vues sur toi.** rétorqua t-elle. **Et tu crois que je viens t'apporter ton déjeuner pour quoi ? Si ce n'est pour qu'on passe du temps ensemble ? Mais non, tu as clairement tes priorités, je l'ai compris ce midi.**

**_Tu est ma priorité, Katniss. Tu l'as toujours été, seulement la boulangerie vient d'être lancée et les autres ont encore du mal à se débrouiller sans moi, mais ça ne durera pas éternellement. Et pour la dernière fois, Ivy n'a pas des vues sur moi.**

**_Je suis ta priorité ? Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à Ivy que tu étais en pause déjeuner et tant pis pour elle et les clients ? Si je suis ta priorité comme tu dis, qu'est ce que ça peut faire si cinq personnes attendent un peu plus que la normale ?**

**_C'est vrai, mais Ivy est une fille timide et maladroite. Elle a besoin d'être rassurée et soutenue le temps qu'elle prenne vraiment ses marques, c'est tout.**

**_Donc, elle passe avant moi.** rétorqua Katniss furieuse.

Peeta soupira lourdement en passant une main dans ses cheveux, à bout.

**_Tu sais quoi ? Pense ce que tu veux, moi je suis fatigué alors je vais me coucher.** conclut-il avant de rejoindre leur chambre.

**_C'est ça, vas y, va te coucher, faut que tu sois frais et dispo pour ta boulangerie demain et alerte pour aider ta précieuse employée ! Tu préfères laisser ta soit disante priorité en plan !** hurla t-elle.

Peeta s'arrêta un instant avec la furieuse envie de lui répondre, mais il préféra ne rien dire et claqua la porte à la place.


	39. Chapter 39

Et oui, comme beaucoup l'ont constaté, Katniss peut être très très jalouse et possessive lol

Mais comment le lui reprocher ? Peeta est jeune, beau, gentil, serviable, riche et j'en passe... J'aurais réagi pareil face à cette Ivy, bon ok, peut-être pas aussi fort, mais je lui aurai fait des remarques lol

Quelqu'un a suggéré si on ne serait pas un peu injuste avec Katniss. Comme quoi ce serait mignon quand Peeta est jaloux alors que c'est ridicule quand il s'agit d'elle. Nous tenons donc à préciser que nous aimons nos deux personnages (même si nous les faisons voir des vertes et des pas mûres), seulement Katniss est comment dire... Moins douée avec les mots, donc forcément ça part un peu dans tous les sens, sans compter que comme vous avez pu le voir avec sa mère, les femmes Everdeen sont assez exubérantes en matière d'amour. Que ce soit dans la dépression ou dans la jalousie, comme c'est le cas ici, leurs réactions sont toujours très exagérées, mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle sont attachantes ^^

Bref, Peeta a claqué la porte, mais que va faire Katniss ? Vont-ils trouver une solution ? Pas facile la vie de couple, hein ?

Voici la suite :-)

PS : Je sais qu'on se répète, mais je trouve que c'est normal quand on a des lecteurs aussi assidus et qui n'hésitent pas à laisser un avis sur chaque chapitre. Donc merci à vous : **Tesara, Sha-ad79, Aulandra1707, Fan de Twilight, Kakitamariko, Titounette, Diaboliqua, Tentaculegirle67** et **Darling**. Sans vous, on ne prendrait pas autant de plaisir à poster.

* * *

Pour Katniss tout était très clair. Il s'était lassé. Il avait sa nouvelle activité, cette fille qu'il fallait aider. Bien sur, ça tombait sous le sens, il aimait prendre sous son aile les personnes en difficultés, Ivy était parfaite pour ça et elle, c'était du passé. Un peu comme sa mère, qui l'avait laissé tant de fois se débrouiller seule pour prendre soins des patients alors qu'elle était en détresse et maintenant, l'hôpital du District 4 était aussi devenu plus important. Peeta prenait le même chemin.

Elle courut chez Haymitch. Au moins , même si, il n'était pas aimable, lui n'irait nul part ailleurs. Elle frappa à la porte en pleurs.

Haymitch ouvrit la porte, l'air hagard.

**_Katniss ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?** demanda-t-il.

Elle entra dan la maison de l'homme.

**_Ouvre une bonne bouteille Haymitch. Peeta à lui aussi décidé de me laisser de coté, après ma mère. Je savais bien que ça se produirait, c'est ce qui arrive quand on aime. On finit par vous abandonner, par trouver mieux et soudain, vous n'êtes plus qu'une charge, un encombrant dont on ne sait plus quoi faire…** dit-elle en sanglota et étant furieuse à la fois.

**_Attends une seconde, je ne comprends rien. Que s'est-il passé ?**

**_Il se passe que Peeta vient de me dire clairement que sa boulangerie et sa précieuse nouvelle petite employée, Ivy passe avant moi !**

**_Désolé de ne pas compatir, mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il ait dit ça.**

**_C'est pourtant ce qu'il m'a dit. Je lui reprochais de ne même pas avoir une demie heure à m'accorder pour déjeuner parce que dès qu'elle le siffle, il accourt comme un chien-chien et il me dit : "Mais enfin, tu es ma priorité Katniss" et quand je lui dis alors si c'est le cas, pourquoi tu n'as pas du temps pour moi ? Il me répond : "C'est vrai, mais Ivy blabla, a besoin de moi blabla". Et quand je lui demande plus d'explication, il s'en va se coucher.**

**_Bon, si je comprends bien, le problème c'est qu'il ne passe pas du temps avec toi ?**

**_Non, il préfère être à sa boulangerie et avec Ivy. Elle, elle a besoin de lui. Et il adore ça, voler au secours des gens !**

**_Ce que je comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Peeta a préféré aller se coucher plutôt que de discuter de tout ça avec toi. Ce n'est pas son genre d'habitude...** nota Haymitch.

**_Parce qu'il en a rien à faire ! Je râle, je lui dis ce que j'ai sur le coeur et il me répond qu'Ivy est timide et maladroite. Et quand je lui redemande si je passe avant elle, il va se coucher ! Il est incapable de me le dire autrement que par des Ivy ceci, Ivy cela.**

**_Mais il a bien du se passer quelque chose pour qu'il prenne autant sa défense quand même !** insista Haymitch.

**_Bien sur ! Parce que je ne suis pas aveugle, la petite fragile, timide et maladroite Ivy lui fait les yeux doux et elle a les mains baladeuses, alors je suis allée la voir pour lui dire qu'elle ferait mieux de garder ses distances avec lui, si elle ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis. Résultat, elle est allée pleurer à Peeta et il s'est mis hors de lui. Et c'est a partir de là que je lui ai dit qu'il y en avait plus que pour la boulangerie et cette fille, qu'il n'avait même pas le temps de déjeuner avec moi et je t'ai déjà dit le reste.**

**_Je vois...** dit le mentor, se doutant que Katniss n'avait pas du faire preuve de tact et que Peeta n'avait sans doute pas apprécier. **Ecoute Katniss, je ne remet pas en doute tes dires, mais Peeta n'est pas du genre à se défiler. Peut-être que le moment et la façon dont tu es prise n'étaient pas très bien choisis...**

**_Pourquoi je te parle ?** dit-elle énervée. **C'est vrai que pour toi, il mérite mieux que moi. Que même au bout de milles vies, je lui arriverai jamais à la cheville. Bah je suis sure que tu trouverais Ivy à sa hauteur !** hurla-t-elle.

Elle commençait à avoir une voix plus aiguë que la normale. Les mêmes agitations et gestes qu'elle faisait un peu avant le moment de basculer dans un état très instable. L'idée de perdre Peeta pour cette fille, qu'il l'abandonne, qu'elle ne passait plus avant tout lui était douloureuse et insupportable.

**_Katniss, du calme... Je ne le défend pas, j'essaie seulement de comprendre la situation et s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que Peeta n'a aucune intention de te quitter pour qui que ce soit d'autre. Il t'aime comme un fou ce garçon !** assura le mentor pour la rasséréner.

Katniss ne l'écoutait plus, enfermée dans son monde rongée par l'angoisse et la jalousie, et sa peur maladive d'être abandonnée. Elle se saisit d'une bouteille de vodka sur la table pour commencer à la boire au goulot.

**_Non Katniss, ça ne sert à rien !** dit Haymitch en s'emparant de la bouteille.

Qu'importe comme il y en avait d'autres, elle s'en prit une autre.

Haymitch la regarda d'un air désemparé. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, il sortit et entra directement dans la maison de Peeta en appelant celui-ci. Le jeune homme, qui s'était déjà changé pour la nuit, descendit paniqué.

**_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Katniss ?**

**_Ta copine se saoule dans mon salon et j'ai préféré t'appeler pour que tu viennes la calmer que de l'assommer. C'est qui cette Ivy ?**

**_Une de mes employés. Katniss croit qu'elle a des vues sur moi.** expliqua Peeta en marchant vers la maison de son mentor.

**_C'est quoi cette histoire de la faire passer avant elle ? Tu lui a vraiment dis ça ? Je pense qu'elle exagère énormément, mais ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas vu dans un tel état. Vous êtes pas capable de vous parler ou quoi ?** râla le mentor.

**_J'ai essayé, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre, sans compter qu'elle s'est montré très grossière alors qu'on avait des invités ! Parfois, j'ai vraiment du mal à la suivre, Haymitch.** avoua Peeta avec lassitude.

Haymitch leva les yeux au ciel et l'arrêta avant d'entrer dans la maison.

**_Tu veux dire quoi par là ? Tu as prit parti pour cette fille contre Katniss ? Je veux entendre ta version avant qu'on aille affronter la bête.**

**_Je lui ai juste dit que sa jalousie était infondée, qu'elle s'en prenait à elle sans raison valable et qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle me dise qui je dois garder ou non dans ma boulangerie.**

**_Et tu lui as dit ça en privé ou devant tes invités ?**

**_Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?**

**_Eh bien, en privé, tu as eu raison, devant tes invités, c'est l'erreur à ne pas faire. Même si ta femme a tort, devant tes invités, tu restes souder avec elle, sinon tu la trahie.**

**_De toute façon, même ce qu'on s'est dit en privé, ils ont entendu alors ça ne change pas grand chose...**

**_Ecoute Peeta, il va falloir arranger la situation vite fait. Et tant pis pour ta boulangerie ou cette vendeuse dont tu as prit la défense devant tout le monde contre ta «femme». Que Katniss se soit fait un film, je peux imaginer, c'est bien son genre, mais essaye de la comprendre. Elle s'est sentie abandonnée.**

Peeta soupira en hochant la tête.

**_D'accord...**

Haymitch, n'était pas sur que Peeta ait bien compris la situation, alors il décida de faire ce qu'il savait le mieux : mettre un coup de pression.

**_Ecoutes, Peeta, j'ai eu un coup de fil de Gale aujourd'hui, il a essayé de joindre Katniss mais elle ne répondait pas au téléphone, tu la connais.** Il vit immédiatement, le jeune homme se raidir et soudain, beaucoup plus attentif à ces propos. **Il a décidé d'installer un programme «chasse et survie» pour les jeunes de Panem, pour que chaque jeunes sachent se débrouiller en cas de coup dur. Il a décidé d'ouvrir le premier camp d'entrainement au District 12, il va demander à katniss de travailler avec lui. Ils vont les entrainer les former ensemble. Ils vont même les emmener en foret...** mentit-il avec aplomb.

Peeta affichait à présent un air désemparé. Sans s'en rendre compte, il ressentait les mêmes craintes que Katniss. L'idée que le jeune homme ne s'immisce entre eux et ne lui fasse perdre définitivement Katniss le terrifia.

Peeta était devenu pensif et tout pale.

**_Il a même prévu je crois des séjours en extérieur en campement. Ca fera du bien à Katniss je pense, elle aura une activité et aura de quoi s'occuper la journée. En plus avec son meilleur ami, elle ne verra pas le temps passer...**

Il décida d'enfoncer un peu le clou.

**_Elle n'aura plus non plus beaucoup de temps pour toi. C'est pourquoi, il est important que vous appreniez des maintenant à vous aménager des périodes rien qu'a vous et tant pis si tes employés sont un peu perdus, les clients ne vont pas s'en aller.**

Peeta acquiesça encore sous le choc de cette annonce. La peur de perdre celle qu'il aimait ne s'était pas faite ressentir depuis des semaines et le retour à la réalité était pénible.

**_Ne fais pas cette tête, tu n'as rien à craindre après tout ce que vous avez traversé ensemble...** dit Haymitch en se doutant que c'était ce que Peeta avait du dire à Katniss pour la rassurer.

Peeta ne fut pourtant pas convaincu par les paroles qu'il avait dites un peu plus tôt, mais finit par pénétrer dans la maison. Haymitch, entra avec lui. Katniss était allongée sur le canapé, bouteille à la main. Elle était ivre et plus vraiment consciente.

**_Quel spectacle ! Tout ça par peur de te perdre... C'est tellement irrationnel.** déplora Haymitch. **N'est-ce pas Peeta ?**

**_Je vais la ramener chez nous. Tu pourras passer à la boulangerie demain et leur dire que je prends ma journée ?** demanda Peeta en allant prendre Katniss dans ses bras.

**_Bien sûr. Et Peeta, tu ne l'a perdras pas. Elle t'aime toi. Elle ne te quittera jamais pour Gale. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle travaillera avec lui toute la journée, qu'elle arrêtera de t'aimer.** Il observa Peeta qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées. **Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu parce que je te dis ?**

**_On en parlera une autre fois, si tu veux bien...** répondit son protégé d'un ton morne.

**_Je t'ai menti Peeta. Y'a pas de plan "chasse et survie" et Gale n'a pas téléphoné, ni ne viendra travailler avec Katniss. Je voulais juste que tu ressentes un peu ce que Katniss a dû ressentir. Que tu comprennes le mal que ça peut faire de croire qu'on peut perdre la personne qu'on aime. Parce qu'une chose est sure, et y a une chose sur laquelle je n'ai pas menti, c'est qu'elle t'aime plus que tout et que même si Gale revenait, ça n'y changerait rien.** Il avait un petit sourire en coin satisfait. **Mais parfois, on a des angoisses, des peurs et des jalousies un peu irrationnelles. C'est du grand n'importe quoi, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le prendre par dessus la jambe.**

Peeta le foudroya du regard.

**_Si je n'avais pas Katniss dans les bras, je te flanquerais mon poing dans la figure.** lâcha le jeune homme, pas du tout amusé par ses méthodes.

Le mentor pas du tout intimidé se mit à rire.

**_De rien, ce fut un plaisir.**

Peeta secoua la tête toujours fâché, mais néanmoins rassuré qu'Haymitch se soit joué de lui. Il n'aurait pas supporté que Gale revienne s'installer au 12.

Le souffle de Katniss empestait l'alcool. Elle ouvrit yeux dans les vapes.

**_Qu'est ce que...**

**_Ssshhh... Je te ramène chez nous.** dit Peeta en lui souriant tendrement.

**_J'y vais, à demain peut-être.** conclut Peeta en sortant avec elle blottie contre lui.

**_Pour quoi faire ? Laisse moi chez Haymitch. Au moins, il sera là lui demain.**

**_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu sais très bien que je serai toujours là pour toi.**

**_ Mais oui, sauf si Ivy a un soucis avec une commande ou trop de clients.**

Peeta sourit.

**_Tu avais raison, j'aurais dû me rendre compte que je me laissais trop accaparé par la boulangerie. Mais c'est fini à présent. Je te consacrerai la majeure partie de mon temps, peu importe mes obligations.**

Elle le regarda avec suspicion.

**_Ah bon ? Et pourquoi soudain ce revirement ?**

**_Parce que je me suis rappelé ce que ce serait de te perdre.** répondit simplement Peeta, le regard plongé dans le sien.

**_Tu ne me perdras jamais. Jamais, Peeta.** dit-elle nauséeuse.

Il lui offrit un sourire rassuré.

**_Tant mieux, parce que toi non plus, tu ne me perdras jamais.**

**_Tu promets que tu m'aimeras toujours ? Que tu ne me laisseras jamais ? Que je serais toujours ta priorité ?**

**_Je te le jure sur ma vie. Tu es et resteras la seule que j'aime.**

**_Peeta... Je t'ai…**

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle tomba dans le sommeil, un ronflement sorti de sa bouche quelques secondes après.

Le jeune homme ne put retenir un petit rire. Il lui caressa une dernière fois le visage, éteignit la lumière et s'installa à côté d'elle avant de les recouvrir tous deux.

**_Bonne nuit, mon ange...** souffla-t-il en rejoignant les bras de Morphée.


	40. Chapter 40

Voici le nouveau chapitre, par contre, vous m'excuserez mais comme j'ai un mal de crâne terrible, je me contente de poster et de m'excuser, tout en vous remerciant rapidement au passage. J'espère que ça ira mieux demain.

Bonne lecture ;-)

* * *

Quand Katniss ouvrit les yeux au petit matin, sa tête tambourinait atrocement, mais le plus étonnant était que Peeta était à ses cotés malgré l'heure avancée. Elle lui tapota l'épaule. L'esprit embrouillée et une haleine a tuer un putois, elle lui dit :

**_Peeta... T'es en retard...**

**_Mmmhh... Je vais pas travailler...** geignit-il dans l'oreiller.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

**_C'est vrai ?**

Elle s'approcha pour l'embrasser sans se rendre compte de son haleine putride.

**_Katniss...** grimaça Peeta en s'éloignant. **Euh... Tu devrais peut-être d'abord... Te brosser les dents...**

**_Oh… Oui... Ah, ma tête...**

Elle se leva péniblement, comme si un camion de charbon, lui était passé sur le corps la veille.

**_C'est parce que tu as voulu boire comme Haymitch hier soir. Je vais te chercher une aspirine.** dit-il en se levant à son tour.

**_Merci.**

Elle partit se laver les dents et se rafraichir avec un bain de bouche. Peeta revint avec l'aspirine qu'elle prit d'une traite. Toujours dans la tête dans du coton, elle essayait de se rappeler en vain, la soirée de la veille.

**_Je me souviens plus d'hier soir... C'est vrai que tu restes avec moi ? Ce matin ou toute la journée ?**

**_Toute la journée, mais pas seulement aujourd'hui. Je prendrai les dispositions qu'il faut pour qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble. Je pense d'ailleurs embaucher une personne supplémentaire pour leur filer un coup de main.**

Pour toute réponse, elle embrassa Peeta avec maladresse, du à son état vaporeux.

Peeta lui rendit son baiser, même s'il sentait qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude.

**_Tu devrais te reposer un peu encore pendant que je prépare le petit déjeuner, qu'en dis-tu ?**

**_J'ai envie de dormir encore un peu, mais reste avec moi. J'ai pas faim. On dort plus ensemble le matin.**

Elle l'entraina sans réelle force dans le lit.

**_Je suis trop naze, mais tu peux m'embrasser, je me laisse faire, fais de moi ce que tu veux.**

Peeta sourit.

**_Vous devriez faire attention aux propositions que vous faites, Mademoiselle Everdeen...** dit-il d'un air prédateur avant de commencer à lui embrasser la mâchoire puis le cou.

**_Oh, je fais attention. Je ne dirais pas ça si ce n'était pas toi.**

Elle se laissa faire comme promis. Les lèvres de Peeta sur son cou la relaxaient.

Peeta continua son petit manège, puis entreprit doucement une descente en direction de sa poitrine tandis que ses mains se faufilaient sous son haut.

Katniss souriait et frissonnait de bien être. Trop lasse pour caresser Peeta. Elle soupira :

**_Oh... Peeta...**

Ravi de l'entendre manifester ainsi son contentement, Peeta souleva finalement son haut et permit à ses lèvres d'aller directement en contact avec les seins de la jeune femme, les léchant et les suçotant avec dévotion.

La main de Katniss trouva la force de se poser délicatement sur la tête de Peeta et la caressa doucement. Elle adorait qu'il s'occupe ainsi de ses seins, ça réveillait une chaleur dans bas de son vente. Elle ne put s'empêcher de noter à quel point il avait fait des progrès.

**_Peeta, tu… Tu es de plus en plus doué… Bon sang, j'adore quand tu fais ça...**

Peeta sourit contre sa poitrine et poursuivit sa manoeuvre un bon moment encore.

Ensuite, toujours avec autant de délicatesse, il recommença à descendre, suivant une ligne imaginaire sur son ventre plat jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la barrière du shorty de Katniss. Il saisit l'élastique des deux mains et le fit glisser progressivement sur ses hanches, tout en continuant de déposer de langoureux baisers sur sa peau.

Katniss s'embrasait malgré qu'elle soit toujours quelque peu fatiguée, les baisers de Peeta étaient un ravissement. Elles ne pourraient jamais se lasser de ses lèvres, par anticipation elle sentit son intimité se mouiller. Peeta avait ce don, de l'exciter au quart de tour.

D'habitude, elle était plus vocale et bruyante mais là, avec son mal de tête, elle devait se contenir.

**_Oh Peeta...**

Dès qu'il l'eu débarrasser de son petit bout de tissu, il lui écarta légèrement les cuisses et ses lèvres, qu'elle adorait tant, allèrent directement à la rencontre de son intimité qui ne demandait qu'à être contentée.

Katniss fut quelque peu surprise. Jamais il n'avait fait ça.

**_Qu'est-ce que…**

Mais au premier coup de langue, elle gémit de plaisir. C'était nouveau et terriblement bon.

Peeta ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris d'oser un truc pareil, mais il s'était laissé guider par son instinct et avait voulu pousser encore plus loin leur degré d'intimité. Il continua donc de lécher et d'aspirer son petit paquets de nerfs, attentifs à la moindre de ses réactions.

Le plaisir montait en intensité. Elle avait toujours aimé qu'il la touche là, mais avec sa langue et ses lèvres, c'était juste divin.

**_Oooh Peetaaaa, c'est trop… C'est, oh bon sang... Un peu moins vite… C'est génial, continue... Oooh, plus vite maintenant…** haletait la jeune femme.

Comme si c'était lui qui était à sa merci et non l'inverse, Peeta suivait rigoureusement ses requêtes afin de lui procurer le maximum de plaisir.

Le plaisir s'intensifiait. Comment pouvait-il réussir à faire ça aussi facilement avec sa langue ?

**_Ne t'arrêtes surtout pas… Aaaahh, je vais… Mon Dieu, Peeta… Oh ouiiiii !** cria-t-elle au moment ou l'orgasme la saisit.

Peeta releva la tête vers elle en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres avec un petit sourire coquin.

**_J'en conclus que ça t'as plus.** la taquina-t-il en revenant à sa hauteur.

Elle reprenait sa respiration, son mal de tête presque oublier. Les joues rouges, les yeux brillants.

**_C'était incroyable. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as prit mais alors c'était une super idée. J'ai adoré.**

**_J'ai vu ça, ou du moins, je l'ai entendu !** rigola-t-il.

Katniss l'embrassa avec passion. Elle savait qu'elle était vocale, un comble pour elle qui ne l'était pas dans la vie de tous les jours. Elle sentit l'érection de Peeta contre elle.

**_Je vois que tu n'es pas en reste à en juger par ce que je sens là contre moi. On dirait que cette nouvelle exploration t'a ravie toi aussi...**

Peeta leva la main droite avec un faux air innocent sur le visage.

**_Je plaide coupable.**

Elle adorait quand Peeta faisait ça. Elle avait envie de le dévorer. Ce sourire, ses yeux magnifiques. Elle fondait littéralement. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie lui rendre la pareille. Si la langue de Peeta avait fait des merveilles sur elle... Peut être que...

**_Peeta... Et si j'essayais sur toi aussi ?**

Elle était rouge brique.

Peeta fut troublé par sa proposition, si bien qu'il en perdit son latin quelques instants.

**_Te sens pas obligée. J'ai fait ça parce que j'en avais envie...**

**_J'ai envie de te faire plaisir moi aussi. C'est toi qui vois.**

Après tout c'était l'intimité de Peeta. Elle ne voulait pas non plus faire quelque chose qui le gênerait.

**_Oh, mais j'en ai envie ! Je veux dire... Ca me plairait bien...** avoua-t-il en rougissant lui aussi.

Elle se releva et à son tour fit glisser le boxer de Peeta. Il était déjà bien dur. Elle était toujours impressionnée par la virilité du jeune homme. Elle l'entoura de sa main, un geste dont elle avait l'habitude. Il était doux et chaud. Elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Alors elle commença par donner des bisous pour commencer. Et voir déjà la réaction de Peeta pour voir ensuite.

Ce dernier dévisageait avec attention, à la fois fasciné et intimidé aussi de la voir s'occuper de son membre de cette façon. Il se mordit la lèvre en sentant celles de Katniss contre une partie aussi sensible de son anatomie, attendant la suite avec impatience et appréhension.

Il semblait apprécier. Elle s'aventura donc à le lécher de bas en haut jusqu'à son gland pour voir s'il réagirait un peu plus fort.

Un frisson de plaisir se propagea en lui et il laissa échapper un petit gémissement tandis que sa respiration s'était soudainement accélérée.

Pas de doute, elle était sur la bonne voie et elle sentait aussi le membre de Peeta frétiller. Elle continua une seconde fois dans un mouvement inverse puis entreprit de la prendre en bouche. C'était une sensation étrange, mais douce. Elle joua avec sa langue, faisant attention a ne pas le mordre, tout en laissant sa main s'occuper de lui comme elle savait le faire.

**_Bon sang...** haleta Peeta en fermant les yeux, complètement chamboulé par ce qu'elle lui faisait. Cette sensation, sa langue glissant autour de lui, le plaisir qu'elle lui procurait étaient indescriptibles.

Katniss aimait le sentir à sa merci et ça ralluma le feu en elle. Elle reprit un peu sa respiration.

**_Ca te plait ? Je recommence ?** demanda-t-elle.

**_Oh oui, ne t'arrête pas...** l'implora-t-il.

Elle recommença avec plus d'assurance, essayant de le titiller. Elle le sentait vibrer.

**_Oooh, Katniss...** grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque en passant doucement la main dans ses cheveux pour l'encourager.

Elle accéléra le rythme. Elle voulait entendre Peeta crier. Il était assez discret habituellement, mais elle voulait qu'il gémisse surtout qu'il commençait à être un peu plus locace.

De sa main libre, Peeta empoigna le drap et le tordit jusqu'à le froisser tandis que des petits gémissements commençaient à lui échapper sans qu'il n'y puisse rien.

Katniss était déterminée. Ce n'était pas reposant, mais elle gardait le rythme et l'intensifiait progressivement.

Elle ralenti un peu le rythme car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle aimait plus que tout donner du plaisir à Peeta. Elle pensait souvent à toutes les tortures qu'il avait du subir par sa faute et depuis qu'ils étaient passé à l'acte, elle utilisait aussi le sexe pour que son corps ressente le plus de plaisir possible. Il avait du tellement souffrir dans sa chair, qu'elle mettait tout son coeur pour que maintenant, cette même chair, lui apporte l'extase. Une jouissance que elle seule pouvait lui donner. Elle reprit son rythme avec détermination, elle voulait que Peeta ressente ce plaisir extreme.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à ce dernier pour succomber sous les assauts de sa belle. Après quelques vas-et-vient supplémentaire, ses abdominaux se raidirent et il laissa échapper un long gémissement tandis que sa virilité expulsait par à-coups le fruit de sa jouissance intense.

**_Wow...** réussit-il à dire au bout d'un instant, les joues encore rouges.

Katniss ne s'attendait pas à cela et la pauvre était en train de s'étrangler à cause du fluide du jeune homme. Elle toussotait, elle aussi toute surprise.

**_Katniss, ça va ?** s'enquit-il en lui tapotant le dos d'un air inquiet.

**_J'aurais aimé un petit avertissement, me dire que tu allais…** dit-elle en toussotant encore.

**_Excuse moi, ça... C'est venu d'un coup...** avoua-t-il, honteux.

**_Ca ira**, fit-elle en se servant un verre d'eau de la bouteille que Peeta avait amené pour l'aspirine.

Peeta l'observa en silence, une expression encore coupable sur le visage.

Elle reposa le verre.

**_Eh, ne fais pas cette tête… Je n'avais jamais fait ça avant, j'ai été un peu prise de court, c'est tout.**

**_Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas le seul à avoir fait des progrès visiblement. Tu as été incroyable.** la complimenta Peeta.

**_Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu.** dit-elle en l'admirant.

Il était encore tout rouge. Elle leva sa main, pour caresser sa joue.

**_Tu es beau. Tu es à moi.** insista t-elle.

L'amour qu'elle avait pour lui était immense et parfois, cela l'effrayait elle-même. Elle avait tant lutter pour ne pas tomber amoureuse et le résultat était décevant, car elle était complètement folle d'amour pour lui.

Peeta s'allongea à côté d'elle et passa tendrement sa main libre sur son visage.

**_Rien qu'à toi.** ajouta-t-il avec un sourire avant de retrouver son sérieux.** Toi aussi tu es à moi, n'est-ce pas ?**

**_Oui**, dit t-elle en frôlant son torse du bout des doigts avec délicatesse. **Aucune fille n'a le droit de poser la main sur toi...** rappela-t-elle en se souvenant du geste d'Ivy.

**_Elle m'a juste touché le bras, Katniss...** dit-il d'une voix douce en continuant de la contempler.

**_C'était déjà trop. Tu ne te rends pas compte Peeta, tu es beau, gentil, tu es un héros et tu es riche. Je ne veux pas qu'elles te tournent autour**, dit-elle en continuant de le caresser du bout des doigts.

**_Elles peuvent si elles veulent, tu es la seule qui m'intéresse. Dois-je te rappeler que tu es belle, gentille, quand tu veux bien, riche et toi aussi tu es une héroïne à leur yeux, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'en faire. C'est vrai, y'a plein de beaux mecs à Panem, sans parler de tous les touristes de passages. L'un d'entre eux pourraient très bien te séduire et t'emmener avec lui je ne sais où !** rétorqua Peeta.

**_Oh arrête, je suis sure que soit je leur fait peur, tu as vu les récaps, on dirait que j'étais une machine de guerre, et puis mon procès, la folle, et j'oubliais une meurtrière de présidente. Ca n'a rien à voir comparé à toi. Alors que toi, tu as sauvé des milliers de vie, tu es la machine à faire rêver les femmes. Tu le vois peut être pas, mais quand elles te regardent, pas que Ivy, mais les clientes de la boutique, on dirait qu'elles sont devant le prince charmant en chair et en os.**

Peeta leva les yeux au ciel.

**_Je suis sûr que tu exagères, mais quoi qu'il en soit...** commença-t-il en l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.** Tu es la seule que j'aime. C'est toi que j'ai toujours voulu et maintenant que je t'ai, il est hors de question que je te laisse filer avec qui que ce soit ou pour qui que ce soit.**

**_Tu n'as rien à craindre, Peeta, par contre, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es embarqué avec moi. Je suis jalouse et possessive et je suis bien du genre à te proposer de mourir avec moi, plutôt qu'on soit séparé...** dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

**_J'en ai conscience et ça me convient parfaitement, parce que je ne n'envisage pas de vivre sans toi.** dit-il avec sincérité.

**_Tant mieux parce qu'il est hors de question que tu m'abandonnes Peeta.**

Elle l'embrassa dans le cou.

**_C'est valable aussi pour toi...** rétorqua le garçon des pains en fermant les yeux pour savourer le contact de ses lèvres.

**_C'est vrai cette histoire ? Tu vas rester un peu plus avec moi ? Je veux dire, tu peux toujours aller un ou deux jours a ta boulangerie.**

**_Oh, mais j'irai de temps en temps voir si tout va bien, mais je compte embaucher une quatrième personne pour me remplacer. Toi par contre, tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu comptes occuper tes journées.**

**_Eh bien avec toi. J'irai a la chasse de temps à autres, le matin.**

En réalité, il n'y avait pas grand chose que Katniss pouvait faire.

**_Mais tu as bien d'autres passe-temps, d'autres choses auxquelles tu pourrais te consacrer ? Tu ne peux passer tout ton temps avec moi ou à la chasse...** insista Peeta.

**_Eh bien ces dernières années, entre le lycée, trouver de la nourriture, troquer, prendre soin de... Prim, sa voix se cassa. Je... Je ne sais rien faire d'autre.** avoua-t-elle.

**_Je comprends, mais rien ne t'empêche d'apprendre, maintenant que tu as du temps à revendre. Qu'est-ce qui te plairait ? Y'a bien un truc que tu as toujours eu envie de faire mais que tu n'osais pas ou que tu ne pouvais pas te permettre, non ?**

**_Eh bien... Je ne sais pas.**

Elle avait bien une petite idée, mais c'était une activité trop personnelle : Le chant. Elle n'allait certainement pas se mettre à chanter devant des gens.

**_Katniss, il n'y a que toi et moi ici. Tu peux tout me dire.**

Elle se mordilla les lèvres...

**_Le chant…** dit-elle dans un murmure.

**_Le chant, mais oui ! Depuis petite tu m'as subjugué avec ta voix incroyable ! Tu pourrais recommencer à chanter et peut-être même donner des cours aux enfants ! Tu serais géniale, j'en suis sûr !** s'exalta Peeta.

**_Oh la, non, ne t'emballes pas... Je ne suis pas prête a chanter devant des gens , encore moins donner des cours a des enfants ! je n'ai pas de patience, je n'ai même pas pu apprendre à chasser à Prim. Je m'énervais. Je ne sais même pas si il y a quelqu'un qui donne des cours de chant... Et puis... Je ne sais pas.**

**_La patience, c'est comme tout Katniss, ça s'apprend. De toute façon, il te faudra trouver une activité. Que ce soit le chant ou autre chose. Tu pourras pas passer le reste de ta vie à te contenter de moi ou de la chasse.**

**_Tu crois ?** dit-elle avec un petit air coquin en frottant sa jambe contre la sienne.

Peeta frissonna.

**_Katniss... Je suis sérieux.** la réprimanda-t-il.

**_Moi aussi...** fit-elle en tirant la langue.

**_Que veux tu, je ne me lasse pas de ton corps d'Apolon. Tu as allumé le feu, va falloir l'éteindre.**

**_Tu esquives la discussion là...** fit-il remarquer en sentant ses défenses tomber face à la sensualité des geste et des paroles de celle qu'il aimait.

**_Non, je dis juste chaque chose en son temps et on était si bien parti... A moins que tu ne te sentes pas d'attaques...** le défia-t-elle.

**_Tu sais très bien que je suis toujours d'attaque pour toi.** rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin avant qu'elle ne capture ses lèvres sans plus attendre.


	41. Chapter 41

La suite est là et mon mal de tête va mieux pour celles qui m'ont souhaité bon rétablissement, c'est gentil à vous. Et non, ce n'était pas dû à l'alcool pour celle qui l'a suggéré, mais simplement à la fatigue ! :P

Vous avez apprécié ce petit moment coquin, hein ? ^^ Je ne vous blâme pas, c'est si beau et si rare surtout lol

Voyons à présent où en sont nos amants maudits, car vous l'aurez bien compris, avec eux, c'est les montagnes russes, mais c'est ça qui rend leur relation si chère à nos coeurs. Et puis, c'est surtout comme ça que Véronique et moi l'imaginons. Ils se remettent et s'entraident mutuellement, même si ce n'est pas toujours simple, pour notre plus grand plaisir ! Mouahahah !

Merci à **Tesara, Tentaculegirl67, Fan de Twilight, Darling, Titounette, Diaboliqua** et **Linou2701 **pour votre soutien.

* * *

Après des ébats enflammés, Katniss s'était endormie, encore épuisée par sa nuit de beuverie et le sport de chambre auquel Peeta et elle s'étaient adonnés. Le jeune homme lui, la contemplait depuis de longues minutes avec un sourire comblé. Il était vraiment fou de cette fille et plus le temps passait, plus ça empirait. Il était sûr d'une chose en tout cas, c'était qu'il voulait passé le reste de sa vie avec elle.

Même si elle l'avait rassuré sur le fait qu'elle ne le quitterait jamais, un soupçon de doute subsistait toujours en lui. Il repensa alors à sa discussion de la veille avec Haymitch. Il avait particulièrement apprécié quand ce dernier avait appelé Katniss «sa femme». Son sourire s'élargit.

_«Ma femme...»,_ pensa à nouveau Peeta d'un air songeur. Il adorerait pouvoir présenter à tous Katniss comme étant dorénavant sa femme et non plus sa petite-amie.

_«Et si... Non, Katniss ne veut ni se marier, ni avoir d'enfants... Mais elle m'aime... Et si elle m'aime, elle ne verra pas d'inconvénient à officialiser les choses entre nous, sans parler du fait que les autres filles sauront à quoi s'en tenir avec moi. C'est un argument qui devrait lui plaire... Madame Katniss Mellark...»,_ pensa-t-il ravi.

Peeta se redressa d'un air déterminé. Il fallait qu'il tente sa chance. Que risquait-il de toute façon ?

Il se doucha, s'habilla discrètement, griffonna un mot à Katniss et sortit. Delly saurait sûrement le conseiller, après tout, c'était une fille tout comme Katniss. Arrivé à son magasin, il observa un peu la vitrine avant d'y entrer.

Delly vit Peeta à travers la vitrine , elle venait de finir avec un client. Elle ouvrit la porte

**_Dis donc, j'étais inquiète. Tu n'étais pas à ta boulangerie ce matin.**

**_C'est parce que j'ai décidé de passer la journée avec Katniss. Je l'ai un peu délaissé ces derniers temps.**

**_C'est sur qu'avec la boulangerie... Elle est passée hier en coup de vent, elle guettait une accalmie pour t'apporter ton repas. Elle avait l'air impatiente, comme si elle ne t'avait pas vu depuis des jours alors que vous vivez ensemble.**

**_Ouais, on s'est engueulés à propos de ça d'ailleurs...** avoua-t-il en se massant le cou, honteux. **Mais c'est arrangé. En fait, je venais te demander conseil...**

**_Un conseil ?** demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Delly adorait donner des conseils.

**_Oui, mais tu n'aurais pas un endroit plus discret ? J'ai pas envie d'informer toute la population de mes projets.**

**_Je vais fermer la boutique. Les clients reviendront, je suis la seule boutique.**

Elle se mit à rire et invita Peeta dans son salon.

**_Merci.** dit-il en s'installant sur le canapé.** Alors voilà... Je voudrais demander à Katniss de m'épouser.** annonça Peeta comme un petit garçon qui parlait du matin de Noël.

Elle bondit de sa chaise , en tapant des mains.

**_Oh Peeta, félicitations ! C'est génial, ton rêve devient réalité !**

**_Je n'ai pas encore fait ma demande Delly**, rigola Peeta devant son excitation.** Et en admettant qu'elle dise oui, je ne sais absolument comment m'y prendre.**

**_Ah c'est pour ça que tu veux un conseil. Bon bah déjà avant de faire ta demande, il te faut la bague de fiançailles et donc connaitre son tour de doigt.**

**_Son tour de doigt... Ca va pas être simple de l'avoir discrètement.** grimaça Peeta.

**_En plus, elle ne porte pas de bijoux, mise a part le bracelet que tu lui as offert. Donc, elle ne doit pas savoir elle même et tu ne peux pas en emprunter une pour modèle. Va falloir que tu estimes par toi même en observant bien ses mains et soit discret, si elle se doute de quelque chose, la surprise sera gâchée !**

**_D'accord. Tour de doigt et bague, c'est noté. Ensuite ?**

**_La demande, tu as une petite idée au moins de ce que tu comptes faire ? Des pistes ?**

**_Ben je pensais à un truc personnel et surprenant. Je sais pas moi, peut-être une phrase notée sur un gâteau ou un des pains au fromage dont elle raffole ? Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?**

**_Oh oui, tant que tu ne fais pas un remake de ta demande de mariage façon Capitole. Il faut que ce soit fleur bleue et romantique, mais pas trop guimauve. La petite touche personnelle sur un gâteau ou un toast ce serait bien. Tu as la peinture aussi et l'endroit. Tu dois aussi penser à ce que tu vas lui dire ?**

**_Il faut encore que j'y réfléchisse.**

**_Et qu'est ce qui t'as décidé ? Je veux dire hormis le fait que tu comptes la demander en mariage depuis tes 5 ans.**

**_Plusieurs choses en fait**, avoua Peeta en souriant. **Mais c'est surtout quand Katniss m'a dit que j'étais à elle et elle à moi. Je me suis dis que puisqu'on s'aime, il n'y avait plus rien qui nous retenait d'officialiser les choses.**

**_C'est si romantique. Toutes ces années à t'écouter parler de Katniss et maintenant ça se concrétise. Alors tu n'as plus de doutes ? Tu as enfin compris qu'elle t'aime et que tu n'as rien à craindre, surtout pas de la perdre ?**

**_Oui, enfin je serai encore plus sûr une fois qu'elle sera Madame Katniss Mellark.**

Dellly fronça les sourcils.

**_Comment ça, plus sûr ?**

**_J'ai beau savoir qu'elle m'aime, j'ai toujours cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me dit qu'elle peut à tout moment... Choisir Gale...** admit difficilement Peeta. **Je crois que j'aurais toujours cette peur au fond de moi. Mais qui sait, peut-être que si elle accepte qu'on se marie, j'arrêterais d'y penser.**

**_Tu lui as parlé de Gale ? Tu peux pas épouser quelqu'un juste pour te rassurer.**

**_Non et je ne l'épouse pas seulement pour ça.** rétorqua Peeta, un peu sur la défensive dès que le sujet Gale arrivait sur le tapis.

**_Je n'ai pas dit ça Peeta, mais je ne suis pas aveugle, dès que le mot Gale est prononcé tu deviens tout crispé. Tu devrais mettre les choses au clair avec elle à ce sujet.**

**_Je sais, mais c'est loin d'être simple...**

**_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'as jamais discuté de ça avec elle**, dit-elle exaspérée. **Sans parler que tu doutes de ses sentiments pour toi...**

**_Je ne doute pas de ses sentiments et on a déjà parlé de Gale, seulement je... J'ai juste peur qu'il revienne dans nos vies et qu'elle finisse par penser qu'il serait mieux pour elle...** soupira Peeta.

**_Peeta, elle est avec toi. Pourquoi elle changerait d'avis et irait voir Gale ? Il a quoi de plus que toi enfin ? Pourquoi Katniss, dont tu ne doutes pas de ses sentiments envers toi, irait avec Gale s'il revenait ? C'est contradictoire ce que tu dis.**

**_J'en ai conscience et j'essaie de me raisonner, mais c'est pas si simple, Delly.** expliqua-t-il.

Delly soupira.

**_Mais après tout ce qui est arrivé entre vous, sans compter ses derniers mois ou vous êtes devenus un couple, qu'est ce qui te fais penser que Gale pourrait te prendre Katniss ? Je comprends pas, pas au point où vous en êtes maintenant. Tu vas tout de même pas l'épouser uniquement pour te rassurer ? Ca me rappellerait ce qu'a fait ta mère... Et on a vu le résultat.**

**_Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne l'épousais pas pour ça et la relation qu'avait mes parents n'est pas du tout comparable à celle que Katniss et moi avons !** s'exaspéra Peeta.

**_Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Tu me dis que tu as toujours peur qu'elle te quitte pour Gale, c'est normal que je m'inquiète.**

**_Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Merci pour les conseils, faut que j'y aille. **conclut un peu brusquement Peeta avant de sortir.

**_Peeta, attends !** cria Delly déçue.

Elle voulait juste être sure que son ami ne se précipitait pas pour des mauvaises raison, mais le jeune homme ne se retourna pas et continua de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Il aurait bien voulu commencer à repérer les bagues mais il était trop contrarié pour ça, il préféra donc se rendre chez Haymitch le temps de se calmer, histoire que Katniss ne lui pose pas de questions.

Pendant ce temps, Katniss était allée en forêt. Pensive, elle songeait à ce que Peeta, lui avait suggéré : se trouver une activité. Le chant était certes, celle qu'elle adorerait le plus, mais elle n'était pas prête à chanter devant des gens. La dernière fois qu'elle avait chanté à tue-tête, était pendant son enfermement. Cette période était floue dans sa tête. Mais elle se souvenait d'avoir inventé des paroles.

Les chansons qu'elle connaissait, n'était plus que des souvenirs plus ou moins douloureux. Tous liés à son père , à Prim, ou encore à la petite Rue. Peut-être pourrait-elle essayer d'écrire une chanson ? Elle n'y connaissait rien en musique, mais elle pouvait apprendre après tout.

Elle commença à fredonner ce qui lui passait par la tête, sans aucun mot, juste des la la la, pour trouver une mélodie.

Lorsque Haymitch vit Peeta, il ne cachait pas son impatience.

**_Alors petit ? Ca s'est arrangé entre vous ?**

**_Oui, on s'est réconciliés Haymitch.** dit-il sèchement en se lâchant dans son canapé.

Le mentor écarquilla les yeux.

**_Ca n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir.**

**_Bien sûr que si. Je me suis juste pris la tête avec Delly, c'est tout.**

**_Décidément, tu n'arrêtes pas en ce moment. Alors pourquoi tu viens me voir ?**

Le mentor n'en avait rien à faire des disputes entre Delly et Peeta. Les mini drames des amants maudits lui suffisaient amplement.

Peeta ressentit le besoin de lui expliquer la raison de son mécontentement.

**_Delly croit que je veux épouser Katniss uniquement parce que j'ai peur qu'elle me quitte pour Gale ! Non, mais tu le crois ça ? Je lui annonce que je veux faire ma demande et c'est tout ce qu'elle trouve à me dire !**

L'homme prit une gorgée de sa bouteille avant de répondre. Les choses ne s'arretaient jamais avec eux. Hier, ils frôlent le drame et aujourd'hui, il veut la demander en mariage.

**_Tu veux demander Katniss en mariage ?** reprit-il un peu perplexe, ne trouvant pas l'idée mauvaise d'ailleurs.

Il y en encore quelques mois, ça aurait été maladroit, mais vu comment la jeune fille se comporte, lui passer l'alliance serait sans doute la meilleure des choses à faire.

**_C'est mon intention, mais Delly n'a plus l'air d'être de mon côté.** bougonna le jeune homme.

**_Mouais... Enfin, elle a peut-être pas tort. J'ai vu comment tu as tourné de l'oeil quand j'ai inventé le retour de Gale et aujourd'hui , tu arrives comme une fleur et tu veux l'épouser. Je dis ça, je dis rien.** dit le mentor sans agressivité.

**_Premièrement, je n'ai pas tourné de l'oeil ! Deuxièmement, tu sais très bien que j'aime Katniss plus que ma propre vie et que c'est par amour que je veux l'épouser !**

**_Oh la, je n'en doute pas ! Comment pourrais-je douter de ton amour après tout ce que j'ai vu ? **Il aurait voulu rajouter et subi, mais il le fit pas.** N'empêches, que si j'ai utilisé ce mensonge sur Gale c'est bien parce que je savais que ça marcherait...**

**_Donc si je comprends bien, toi aussi tu penses que je veux faire ma demande uniquement à cause de ce type. Super, ça fait plaisir.**

**_Non. Je pense que tu l'aimes et tu as toujours voulu l'épouser et que c'est une bonne idée. Autant y a quelques mois, non, autant là, je pense que vous avez besoin d'officialiser votre relation. De faire une belle fête, vous le méritez amplement et Katniss se comporte déjà comme ta femme.**

**_Donc tu es pour ?** insista Peeta, surpris d'avoir l'approbation de son mentor.

**_Bien sûr. Vous êtes certes jeunes, mais Katniss a besoin de stabilité. Il suffit encore de voir dans quelle état elle s'est mise hier pour comprendre qu'elle a vraiment besoin d'une base solide.**

Peeta hocha la tête.

**_Des conseils à me donner ? Ne t'en fait pas, ma demande sera dans la plus stricte intimité.**

Il se mit à rire.

**_Ah bon, moi qui allait te donner le téléphone pour que tu arranges une interview avec Plutarch.** plaisanta Haymitch avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. **Un conseil a te donner ? Suis ton coeur. Ah si, ne lui parle pas que tu veux te marier pour construire une famille avoir des enfants. Sinon une demande en mariage n'a pas besoin d'être grandiose. Il faut qu'elle soit intime et romantique évidemment.**

**_D'accord.**

**_Peeta, elle n'aime que toi, franchement, tu devrais oublier Gale. Je ne me souviens plus, si je te l'ai dit ou non, mais tu sais que pendant que tu étais prisonnier au Capitole, Coin a proposé à Katniss d'arrêter le truc des «amants maudits» et que si elle voulait, elle pouvait faire en sorte que Gale devienne le nouveau fiancé officiel. Elle a refusé. Ce jeu des amants maudits, qui semblait avoir toujours été un boulet pour elle, elle aurait pu s'en libérer. C'était aussi simple que ça.**

**_Pourtant, elle m'a toujours dit qu'elle détestait ce truc d'amants maudits, ça aurait été l'occasion...** dit Peeta troublé par les aveux de son mentor.

**_Oui, elle a dit quelque chose comme, «c'était plus simple de laisser les choses comme ça». Je pense qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on oublie que ce lien était tout ce qui lui restait et à partir de là, Coin et elle, ça n'a plus été le grand amour. Surtout quand elle lui a fait un gros chantage après. Soit tu ne serais jamais inquiété pour ce que tu avais dit en interview, soit Coin pouvait faire une croix sur son geai moqueur.**

Peeta haussa les sourcils, de plus en plus surpris.

**_Elle a dit ça ?**

**_Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai cru qu'elle ne t'aimais pas pendant longtemps, mais j'avais tort. J'ai vu surtout le potentiel qu'elle avait pour faire bouger les choses, allumer le feu, mener à la révolte. J'ai pas pensé un instant que la petite pouvait vraiment être tomber amoureuse dans cette arène. J'ai vu ce que je voulais voir et j'ai une part de responsabilité la dedans, parce que je n'y ai jamais cru. Tout le monde lui mettait la pression, Snow, Gale, moi, toi... Et tout le monde voulait quelque chose d'elle et personne n'a compris qu'elle était juste une fille perdue.**

**_C'est vrai. C'est pour ça que je veux l'épouser Haymitch, pour prendre soin d'elle et passer le reste de mes jours à lui donner le bonheur qu'elle mérite.**

Haymitch qui se sentait d'une humeur à se laisser aller à la confidence continua.

**_Je lui ai dit qu'elle ne te méritait pas et qu'il lui faudrait au moins milles vies pour ça. Je crois que ça n'a pas du améliorer les choses...**

**_Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?** s'insurgea Peeta. **C'est moi qui ne la mérite pas dans l'histoire ! La preuve, je la rends malheureuse à chaque fois et si Delly et toi n'étiez pas là, je ne sais pas ce qui serait advenu de notre relation.**

**_Je crois que j'étais juste furieux et dégouté qu'elle vienne me voir pour me demander de me porter volontaire à ta place. Elle m'a dit que comme je ne tenais pas à la vie de toute façon, ce serait mieux... Toi tu étais venue me voir pour que je te laisse repartir dans l'arène pour la protéger et elle était venue pour me demander de mourir à ta place.**

**_Oh... Je vois. Katniss et son tact légendaire, hein ?** sourit Peeta.

**_Ouais, c'est vachement plaisant comme démarche. Peeta, tu es la seule personne qui peut la rendre heureuse, mais elle a peur de te perdre, parce qu'elle t'a déjà perdu une fois. Et quand tu doutes de ses sentiments qu'elle a pour toi, ça la blesse énormément. Avec les baies, j'ai cru qu'elle avait voulu défier le Capitole, mais je crois qu'elle n'aurait pas supporter de revenir sans toi, seulement à l'époque, je voulais y voir autre chose. Et je ne doute pas qu'elle eut été furieuse contre le changement de règles. On avait tous besoin de croire que c'était un défi du Capitole, moi y compris, même si je connais les risques encourus.**

**_Haymitch, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu t'es conduis en mentor, d'ailleurs tu es le meilleur mentor qu'on pouvait avoir. La preuve, tes deux tributs sont revenus en vie. Et puis, le fait que tu voyais en Katniss le symbole de la révolte était normal, elle était l'espoir dont tout le monde avait besoin.**

**_Ce qui est fait est fait. Tu feras un excellent époux Peeta, je n'en doute pas un instant. Quant à ta future épouse, elle n'est pas facile, mais elle fera tout pour tout bonheur, ça j'en suis sur aussi.**

Peeta esquissa un sourire, touché par les propos de son mentor.

**_Merci, Haymitch. Faut que j'y aille, j'ai pas envie de laisser Katniss seule trop longtemps.** dit-il en se levant.


	42. Chapter 42

Hello hello ! Vous vouliez la suite, la voilà !

Dès que Peeta a évoqué une demande en mariage, beaucoup ont sauté de joie lol Mais cette demande va-t-elle vraiment avoir lieu ? Si oui, comment ça va se passer et surtout que dira Katniss ? Mystère et boule de gomme ! ^^

En tout cas, merci pour vos commentaires et nous souhaitons au passage la bienvenue à une petite nouvelle : **Yinbuffy** ! Merci beaucoup de reviewer, surtout depuis ton travail et ce malgré ton retard. Nous espérons que la suite te plaira et nous attendons ton avis avec autant d'impatience que celui de nos autres fidèles lecteurs.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et à demain !

* * *

Katniss était rentrée depuis quelques minutes. Elle venait de raccrocher le téléphone. Elle avait commandé auprès du Dr Aurélius, des livres sur la musique. Elle attendit Peeta rentrer et se rua vers lui. Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des jours.

**_Enfin , te voilà.**

**_Quel accueil !** s'exclama Peeta tout sourire.

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena vers le canapé.

**_Alors qu'as tu fais de beau ce matin ?**

**_Rien de spécial, je suis passé voir Delly à la boutique, puis Haymitch sur le chemin du retour. Et toi ?**

**_Une petite ballade en foret et j'ai demandé au Dr Aurelius de m'envoyer des livres sur la musique. Comment va Delly, au fait ?**

**_Attends une seconde... Tu envisages de te remettre au chant ?** demanda Peeta.

**_J'ai juste commandé quelques livres, je verrais. C'est juste comme ça.** dit Katniss tout en lui déposant des petits baisers sur le bras.

Elle était de plus en plus câline avec lui au fil des mois.

**_Je suis content que tu essaies au moins. Tu as une voix sublime, un vrai don. C'est ce qui m'a attiré chez toi la première fois.** expliqua Peeta en caressant sa peau de sa main libre.

Katniss jouait avec les doigts de l'autre main de Peeta. Elle voulait tout de même éviter de parler de chant.

**_Alors quoi de neuf chez Delly ?**

Elle enviait un peu Peeta d'avoir toujours son amie d'enfance. Une amie fidèle avec qui il n'y avait jamais eu la moindre ambiguité. Elle fronça les sourcils. Etait ce vraiment le cas ?

**_Sa boutique marche du tonnerre, elle a pratiquement dû mettre les clients dehors pour qu'on puisse discuter.** rigola le jeune homme.

**_Oh, je suis contente pour elle. Dis moi, il y a déjà eu quelque chose entre vous ?**

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser la question.

**_Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Enfin Katniss... Delly et moi, sérieusement ?** s'esclaffa-t-il.

Katniss était tout de même soulagée, même si l'idée semblait stupide.

**_Alors de quoi avez vous discuté ?** dit-elle pour passer à autre chose.

**_Oh de tout et de rien...** mentit Peeta. **Entre la boulangerie, sa boutique et les nouvelles du District 12, on a vite fait le tour, tu sais.**

**_Ah et quelles sont ces nouvelles ?** demanda Katniss tout en se blottissant contre lui.

**_Ben c'est ça le truc justement, y'en a pas ! A part le fait que le District se reconstruise petit à petit, y'a pas grand chose à dire. Heureusement que je t'ai pour pimenter ma vie, pas vrai ?** la taquina-t-il en lui embrassant le sommet de la tête, espérant ainsi changer de sujet.

**_Me ferais-tu des avances ?** dit-elle en lui mordillant l'oreille.

**_Moi ? Evidemment !** sourit-il.

Il se rappela du conseil de Delly concernant le tour doigt de Katniss pour la bague. Il lui prit délicatement la main et entrelaça d'abord leurs doigts le plus naturellement du monde.

Katniss le regardait avec amour. Ses beaux yeux bleus, ses cheveux un peu en bataille sur son front...

**_Qu'as tu fais de moi ? Je ne me reconnais plus...** souffla-t-elle.

Peeta frémit face aux paroles et au regard plein de tendresse et d'amour de Katniss.

**_Je n'en sais rien, mais si tu ressens ne serait-ce que le quart de ce que je ressens pour toi, alors je dirais que tu es aussi folle d'amour pour moi que je ne le suis pour toi...**

**_Tu m'aimes comment ?**

C'était un peu idiot de sa part de demander, elle savait très bien tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour elle, mais elle avait toujours besoin de se rassurer.

Peeta la regardait toujours droit dans les yeux, mais en profitait, sans qu'elle n'y fasse attention, pour jouer avec ses doigts et au passage, tâter son annulaire.

**_Plus que ma propre vie.** répondit-il spontanément.

**_Je sais ça, mais pourquoi tu m'aimes autant Peeta ?** demanda-t-elle curieuse.

**_Je crois que ça ne s'explique pas. Ca m'est tombé dessus sans que je n'y puisse rien y faire. Plus je t'observais, plus tu me fascinais et plus mes sentiments pour toi grandissaient. J'ai su dès le moment ou tu t'es portée volontaire que je serais prêt à donner ma vie pour que tu vives. Evidemment, tes baisés dans l'arène n'ont pas aidés à changer cet état de fait.** conclut-il en rigolant.

**_Je ne savais pas que tu étais sérieux au sujet de tes sentiments... Je pensais vraiment que tu jouais la comédie. Je l'ai cru jusqu'au bout. En plus c'était la première fois que j'embrassais un garçon.**

**_Moi aussi c'était mon premier baiser, mais je me rappelle que je t'ai trouvé très douée.** avoua Peeta en lui caressant la joue.

**_Oh je doute que tu te rappelles du premier. Tu étais complètement dans les vapes avec la fièvre et après, tu m'as extorqué les autres, Monsieur «un baiser, une cuillère de soupe en échange».** se rappela-t-elle.

**_Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! Comment oublier mon premier baiser offert par la fille dont je suis amoureux depuis mes cinq ans ? Si je mangeais, c'était uniquement pour te faire plaisir. Et dois-je te rappeler que tu ne t'es pas fait prier pour me les accorder, ces baisers ?**

**_Quoi, tu aurais voulu que je te laisse perdre des forces ? Et puis ça aidait à la comédie des amoureux après tout. Si tu crois qu'ils étaient agréables ces baisers devant tout Panem, sans parler de tes lèvres brulantes de fièvre qui me rappelaient ton état.** s'énerva-t-elle un petit peu.

**_Tu insinues que tu n'as pas apprécié m'embrasser ?** s'enquit Peeta.

**_Si j'avais pu m'en passer à ce moment là, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé. J'étais forcée.** répondit-elle honnêtement.

**_Merci, ça fait plaisir.** marmonna Peeta.

**_Mais enfin Peeta, tu risquais de mourir, tu voulais pas te nourrir, tu étais brulant, notre vie dépendait des sponsors. Je suis désolée, j'avais pas du tout l'esprit à ça. Toi peut être, mais moi non.**

**_Je pensais sérieusement que j'allais mourir, Katniss. Excuse moi d'avoir voulu profiter de chaque instant passé avec toi.**

**_Tu es en train de me dire que tu as l'a fait exprès ? Tu te rends compte que cette soupe était importante pour que tu continues à vivre et toi, tu pensais seulement à m'embrasser parce que tu avais abandonné !**

**_Je n'avais jamais rien reçu des sponsors et s'ils ont envoyé cette soupe, c'est uniquement parce que tu étais avec moi à ce moment là. C'est normal que je n'espérais plus rien.**

**_Mais cette comédie, on la jouait pas pour recevoir des aides des sponsors justement ! Je voulais y croire moi et heureusement que j'y ai cru, parce que sinon tu ne serais plus là aujourd'hui. J'ai du aller jusqu'à te mettre du sirop pour t'endormir, Peeta. Quand je pense que toi, tu voulais seulement que je t'embrasse jusqu'à ce que tu meurs... Ca me déçoit.**

Peeta se leva pour se rendre à la cuisine prendre de quoi se désaltérer et garder une certaine contenance.

**_Oh, je comprends, bien sûr. Navré de ne pas être aussi fort et persévérant comme le grand Gale Hawthorne ! Il n'y a que moi pour penser à ce genre de frivolités, pardonne moi.** railla t-il, vexé.

**_Mais qu'est ce que Gale vient faire la dedans ?** dit Katniss en le suivant dans la cuisine complètement perdue.

**_Rien, absolument rien !** répondit Peeta en s'emparant d'une bière avant de refermer le frigo sans ménagement.

**_Alors pourquoi tu parles de lui ? Tu ne comprends pas que ce qui me choque, c'est qu'on croyait qu'on avait une chance de pouvoir rentrer a deux et toi, tu avais abandonné dans ta tête ne pensant qu'a profiter de mes baisers avant ta mort ! Tu m'aurais laissé et abandonné comme ça ? Alors qu'on croyait qu'il était possible qu'on gagne à deux ?**

**_Tout ce qui m'importais, c'est que TOI tu rentres saine et sauve, au lieu de risquer bêtement ta vie en allant chercher un quelconque médicament à la corne d'abondance !**

**_Bah moi, tout ce qui m'importait c'était qu'ON rentre à deux ! Je pensais qu'on avait cette possibilité, il était hors de question qu'on ne rentre pas ensemble ! On rentrait ensemble ou on mourrait ensemble !**

A ces mots Katniss réalisa qu'elle avait déjà pris cette décision avant même le dernier changement de règles et l'histoire des baies. Elle n'aurait jamais laissé Peeta mourir pour rentrer seule alors qu'ils pouvaient rentrer à deux.

Peeta la dévisagea longuement, puis détourna le regard en prenant une longue gorgée de bière. Encore une fois, les dires de Katniss lui rappelaient à quel point il était indigne d'elle. Alors qu'elle se battait pour eux, lui avait déjà abandonné la perspective de sortir de l'arène vivant, ne pensant qu'à profiter de sa présence et de ses lèvres contre les siennes.

**_Promets moi que si jamais on se retrouve dans une situation similaire dans l'avenir, tu te battras pour survivre jusqu'au bout.** dit-elle sérieusement, le visage grave et inquiet.

**_Les Hunger Games sont finis Katniss, on ne se retrouvera plus jamais dans une situation similaire.**

**_Promets moi !** répéta t-elle avec fermeté.

**_Je te le promet.** dit-il sincèrement après un moment.

Katniss relâcha toute la tension, qu'elle avait accumulée. Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et questionna.

**_Maintenant, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as parlé de Gale ?**


	43. Chapter 43

Que vous êtes impatientes ! La demande en mariage arrive, alors on garde son calme lol Surtout dites nous ce que vous en avez pensé ^^  
En ce qui concerne Gale, eh bien... Vous verrez bien ! Tout ce qu'on peut vous dire, c'est qu'on ne l'oublie pas celui-là.

Je ne tarde pas car je bosse demain, donc sur ce, bonne lecture ! :-)

* * *

**_Maintenant, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as parlé de Gale ?**

**_C'est pas important...** soupira Peeta.

Katniss n'y croyait pas du tout. Elle reprit calmement.

**_Peeta, si tu as parlé de lui c'est qu'il y a une raison... Je veux que tout soit clair. Alors, dis moi.**

Le jeune homme hésita longuement, mais se décida finalement à répondre.

**_Je tiens d'abord à ce que tu saches que je ne doute pas de tes sentiments pour moi. Le truc, c'est que dès que je pense à Gale, à la complicité qui vous unie et aux baisers que vous avez échangés, j'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête la possibilité qu'il... Puisse revenir à tout moment et t'enlever à moi...**

Katniss s'y attendait mais en même temps, elle aurait plus penser au fait qu'il jalouse Gale sur son physique, quelque chose de plus absurde que ça.

**_Ca a quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'ils t'ont fait croire au Capitole pendant ton conditionnement ?**

Elle essayait de comprendre.

**_Non...** soupira-t-il une nouvelle fois en se massant nerveusement la nuque. **Enfin Katniss, on dirait que tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point Gale peut être un meilleur parti que moi. Il est brun, grand, beau, courageux, habile et j'en passe !** énuméra à regret Peeta.

La jeune femme réalisa aussi que Peeta complexait au sujet de Gale. Elle ne savait pas par quel bout commencer.

**_Oui, Gale est grand, brun et beau mais ce n'est pas mon genre pour autant. Je suis plutôt blond, aux yeux bleus et sourire ravageur. Quant au courage, tu n'as rien à lui envier. Il ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville. Et habile, parce qu'il sait faire des armes de guerre ?** dit-elle d'un ton presque haineux. **Je préfère les hommes qui sauvent des vies. Et tu as en sauvé des milliers. Gale ne tient pas la comparaison face à toi.**

**_Vraiment ?** insista Peeta, pas encore tout à fait convaincu.

**_Bien sur.** lui dit-elle en lui caressant la joue. **C'est toi que je veux, toi seul, personne d'autre. Il peut toujours revenir si il veux, ça ne changera pas cet état de fait. J'ai essayé de me convaincre que je l'aimais comme il l'espérait, c'est vrai. Mais, je n'y suis jamais parvenue, parce que j'ai appris qu'on ne choisi pas d'aimer quelqu'un ou de ne pas l'aimer. D'où l'expression tomber amoureux.**

Peeta esquissa un sourire timide.

**_Alors quoi qu'il puisse se passer, tu es à moi et tu le resteras ?**

**_Peeta, sans toi ma vie n'a aucun sens. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait tout lui avouer ou non. Quand, j'ai pensé que tu ne me verrais plus jamais autrement que comme une mutation génétique, quand j'ai cru que tu me haïrais jusqu'à la fin de tes jours... Je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête, tuer Snow, pour ce qu'il t'avait fait, puis mourir. C'était le plan. Puis, tu es allé un peu mieux et de retour au District 12, je me suis laissée aller à attendre un miracle... Et tu es revenu.**

Elle décida de taire qu'elle avait planifié de se suicider lorsqu'elle avait craint qu'il ne l'aime plus après son retour.

Peeta posa à son tour une main sur sa joue.

**_Comment aurais-je pu faire autrement ? Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.**

**_Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi non plus. La dernière fois que j'ai embrassé Gale, c'était juste après m'être décidé à me suicider une fois que j'aurais tué Snow. Je voulais juste ressentir quelque chose, j'étais seule, désespérée et je t'avais perdu, j'avais tout perdu, plus rien ne comptait. Je voulais juste me sentir un peu aimer et il n'a pas apprécié que je me serve de lui, comme Haymitch se sert de la bouteille. Je ne suis pas fière de ça, mais en te perdant, j'avais perdu tout espoir en moi.**

**_Je suis là maintenant et jamais plus je ne t'abandonnerai à moins que tu ne veuilles plus de moi.** assura-t-il.

**_Pourquoi tu dis ça, Peeta ? Tu te rends compte que pour te venger, j'ai entrainé Finnick et mon équipe à la mort.**

Elle ne valait vraiment pas mieux que Gale et son désir de vengeance envers le Capitole. Il avaient ses parachutes, elle avait fait tuer son esquad pour les même raisons. Soudain, elle eut la nausée et se précipita pour vomir dans l'évier.

**_Katniss, ça va ?** s'inquiéta-t-il.

**_Oui.** dit-elle en se reprenant. **Je dois vraiment te décevoir. Je suis une horrible personne qui par vengeance, met en danger tout ce qu'il l'entoure.**

**_Ne dis pas de sottises !** la réprimanda Peeta. **Je te dois la vie et tous ceux qui sont morts sont des victimes du Capitole, tu n'as strictement rien à te reprocher !**

Elle aimerait croire Peeta, mais elle savait bien qu'elle n'était pas aussi noble qu'il voulait bien le croire. Elle lui sourit timidement.

**_Peeta, tu me rends meilleure. Sans toi, je perds ma raison, mon humanité. Je ne sais pas quel sort à été jeté aux femmes de ma famille, mais, tu n'as pas idée à quel point je t'aime. Alors, crois moi, quand je te dis que Gale ne tient pas la comparaison. Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de lui. Jamais. Il faut te raisonner à ce sujet. Seule la mort pourra me séparer de toi Peeta, certainement pas Gale.**

**_D'accord...** sourit-il finalement avant de l'embrasser, rassuré par ses paroles.

Katniss savoura ce baiser. Elle espérait vraiment que Peeta avait compris à quel point elle l'aimait. Cet amour qu'elle lui portait la terrifiait toujours par son intensité, mais elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Elle avait accepté qu'elle était tombée amoureuse à un point de non retour.

Elle avait toujours eut du mal avec les mots, mais s'était maintenant habituée à prononcer des mots d'amour. Du moins, ça ne lui posait plus trop de problème dans l'intimité. Face aux gens c'était une autre histoire. Une peur incontrôlable de montrer son bonheur et de provoquer la perte de celui ci par la même occasion.

Elle prit une inspiration à la fin du baiser et regarda Peeta avec passion.

**_Il va bientôt être l'heure de déjeuner ? Qu'est ce que tu veux manger mon chéri ?**

Ce n'était pas trop son genre de finir sa phrase de cette manière, mais il y avait un début à tout. Et pour Peeta, s'il fallait le faire, elle le ferait.

**_Hum... Je sais pas trop, tu me fais toujours plaisir. Toi de quoi as-tu envie ?** demanda Peeta, ravi de ce petit nom affectif.

**_Tu cuisinerais cette fois ?**

**_Bien sûr. Demande moi ce que tu veux.**

**_Oh, surprend moi. J'aime les surprises quand elles viennent de toi. Peeta, j'ai vraiment une chance folle d'être aimé de toi.** Elle lui mis la main aux fesses pour alléger l'ambiance. **Sans compter cet appétissant fessier. Je compte bien en profiter ce soir d'ailleurs... Regarde un peu ce que tu as fait de moi. Je ne pense qu'à ça, une vraie obsédée, alors qu'il n'y a pas encore si longtemps on se moquait de moi pour mon innocence.**

Elle repartit dans le salon sur ses mots en pouffant de rire.

Quelques jours plus tard, Peeta proposa à Katniss d'aller pique-niquer près du lac dans la forêt, prétextant qu'ils ne s'y étaient pas rendu depuis plusieurs semaines.

En fait, le jeune homme qui avait réussi à prendre la mesure de son doigt avait acheté une bague et s'apprêtait à lui demander sa main. Afin qu'elle ne se doute de rien, il avait donc préparé lui-même le panier et parmi tous les mets délicats, se trouvait un petit cup-cake sur lequel était noté au sucre de glace : "Veux-tu m'épouser ?".

Evidemment, et ce malgré ses tentatives pour paraître naturel, le jeune homme était anxieux. Il s'était préparé mentalement à ce qu'il lui dirait lorsqu'elle découvrirait le gâteau, mais non seulement il craignait d'oublier ses phrases, mais surtout qu'elle se braque et refuse tout net sa demande.

_«Calme-toi Peeta. Ca ne t'aidera pas de partir négatif... La bague ! Où est la bague ?»_ paniqua-t-il tout à coup en tâtant ses vêtements.

Sa main la rencontra finalement dans la poche de son pantalon et il la sortit pour la regarder une nouvelle fois. Elle était toute simple, mais ce qui faisait sa beauté, c'était la jolie petite perle qui l'ornait, comme celle qu'il lui avait offert sur la plage.

Katniss était elle un peu stressée. Elle espérait qu'il ne lui demande pas d'aller lui apprendre à nager puis elle se rappela que l'eau en cette période était très froide.

Peeta lui semblait tendu depuis le matin, mais elle n'y prêta pas trop attention. Peut être, était ce à cause du fait qu'il ait tout préparé.

Ils étaient maintenant assis tous les deux sur la nappe.

**_C'est vraiment une bonne idée d'être venus ici. Tu es adorable d'avoir tout préparé et de m'avoir fait la surprise.**

**_Ca me fait plaisir, et puis ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvés en amoureux en dehors de chez nous.** sourit nerveusement Peeta.

**_C'est vrai. Mais j'aime bien aussi notre cocon. J'ai une faim de loup, qu'as tu préparé de bon ?** demanda-t-elle.

Peeta sortit deux boîtes en plastique du panier et en tendit une à Katniss.

**_Ouvre et tu verras.**

**_Oh, du ragout aux pruneaux !**

Elle plongea sa fourchette dedans sans attendre.

Le temps était beau, malgré un léger vent. Et très vite, ils arrivèrent au moment fatidique du dessert. D'une main mal assurée, Peeta saisit le cup-cake réservé à Katniss et le lui tendit le coeur battant, attendant avec impatience et terreur aussi qu'elle découvre la phrase qu'il avait noté.

Katniss vit son cupcake préféré dans sa main. Tout chocolat avec un petit glaçage au sucre par dessus. Elle se saisit du cupcake quand une petite abeille vint aussitoôt la déranger. Elle se leva pour s'éloigner.

**_Ah, mais c'est pas vrai ! Saleté de bestiole !**

Elle fit de grands gestes pour l'éloigner tenant le cupcake de son autre main.

Peeta pesta intérieurement en la voyant se déconcentrer à cause de cet intrus.

**_Katniss, c'est pas grave, reviens t'asseoir...** tenta-t-il.

**_Mais elle veut mon cupcake !** s'énerva-t-elle.

C'est alors qu'elle prit une décision. Après un dernier mouvement de la main, elle avala directement tout le haut de son cup-cake, sans avoir fait attention à la décoration de celui ci. La bouche pleine, elle articulait avec peine.

**_Comme ça, si elle en avait après le glaçage, et bien y'en a plus. Hum, c'est trop trop bon Peeta.**

Ce dernier se décomposa en voyant qu'elle avait englouti sa demande en mariage. Tous ses efforts réduits à néant le laissèrent sans voix.

Katniss revint à sa place. Elle prit une seconde bouchée et vit que Peeta était blanc comme un linge.

**_Ca va pas ? Tu es tout pale...**

Peeta tenta de se ressaisir.

**_Si, si... Tout va très bien...** mentit-il en replaçant la bague qu'il serrait dans son poing dans sa poche.

**_Tu es sur ?**

Elle s'approcha de lui inquiète et posa sa main sur son front. Tu n'es pas chaud pourtant.

**_Ca va, t'en fait pas.** dit-il en saisissant sa main et en se forçant à sourire après y avoir déposé un baiser malgré sa déception.

Après quelques jours, Peeta trouva une autre manière, tout aussi romantique de faire sa demande. Il avait acheté un pigeon voyageur et avait prit quelques jours pour le dresser. Celui ci devait venir se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre, avec un petit message attaché autour du cou : la fameuse demande en mariage. Il avait tout prévu. Ils feraient l'amour au petit matin, puis ouvrirai la fenêtre, il siffloterait pour envoyer le signal au pigeon de venir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Et il dirait à Katniss que c'était un pigeon voyageur avec un message pour elle.

Le jour J, tout ce passa pour le mieux. Katniss et lui avaient partagé un moment intime et sensuel. Elle se leva pour prendre sa douche et lui il en profita pour appeler le pigeon qui se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il vérifia que le message était toujours bien attaché et le coeur battant, attendit Katniss.

Comme elle tardait à sortir de la salle de bain, il dit :

**_Katniss, un pigeon voyageur vient de se poser sur le rebord de notre fenêtre.**

Katniss qui finissait de se sécher se demandait pourquoi, Peeta trouvait utile de lui mentionner cela.

**_Chasse-le**, dit-elle. **Je ne veux pas de ses fiantes dans notre chambre.**

**_Je peux pas, il est là pour toi.** insista-t-il, tout sourire.

Cela interpella la jeune femme. Puis elle comprit ce que voulait dire Peeta. Elle sortit de la salle de bain par la deuxième porte, descendit rapidement les escaliers pour aller chercher son arc. Elle sortit dehors et vu le pigeon sur le rebord de leur fenêtre. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mangé un bon pigeon et celui là avait l'air bien dodu. Elle visa et tira. Elle n'avait rien perdu de son talent et la flèche atteignit sa cible sans peine. Sauf que le pigeon tomba à l'intérieur de la chambre.

**_Mince, ça va salir la moquette !**

Quand elle remonta, elle aperçut Peeta, choqué et le visage maculé de sang par l'impact.

Katniss fut étonnée de voir Peeta le visage ensanglanté.

**_Mais enfin Peeta, qu'est ce que tu faisais près du pigeon ? Tu te rends compte si j'avais loupé ma cible ?**

Peeta fixait le pigeon, le petit message noyé dans le sang qui avait coulé de l'oeil.

**_J'espère que tu aimes le pigeon ? Tu y as déjà gouté ? Par contre la moquette... J'espère que ça partira.**

Peeta était trop troublé par ce qui venait de se passer pour dire quoi que ce soit et c'est comme un automate qu'il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se laver. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Katniss se préparait à cuisiner le fameux pigeon, Peeta lança qu'il revenait et sortit en trombe voir son mentor. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, car il ne savait plus quoi faire. Chacune des demandes s'étaient soldées par un échec cuisant, enfin si on pouvait appelé cela des demandes, sachant que Katniss n'avait pas une seule fois vu ses messages.


	44. Chapter 44

Contente que ce chapitre vous ai fait rire pour la plupart d'entre vous. D'autres se disent "pauvre Peeta", oui c'est vrai, on le malmène, mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas ;-)

Merci à vous toutes, revieweuses adorées. Je ne m'étends pas car j'ai encore un mal de crâne carabiné, je me demande si je n'ai pas un truc grave au cerveau... lol. Bref, je vous laisse donc ce chapitre et m'en vais dormir en espérant ne plus l'avoir à mon réveil.

A très vite pour la suite !

* * *

Le mentor était en train de nourrir ses oies.

**_Eh Peeta ! Comment ça va ? Ca fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu. Alors tu l'as demandé en mariage ça y est ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?**

**_Tout a foiré, Haymitch. Je crois qu'on n'est pas fait pour le mariage.** dit-il en affichant librement sa tristesse maintenant que Katniss ne pouvait plus le voir.

Haymitch était étonné. Il avait du mal à imaginer que Katniss lui ait brisé le coeur en refusant de l'épouser.

**_J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle t'a dit non. T'es sur qu'elle avait pas ses règles ?**

**_Elle ne m'a pas dit non, elle n'a même pas eu le temps de voir mes messages ! J'ai essayé deux fois ! Deux fois, tu te rends compte ?** s'écria-t-il, dépité.

**_Comment ça, deux fois ? Je comprends pas, c'est quoi qui a foiré ? **

**_La première fois, j'ai écris veux-tu m'épouser sur un cupcake et elle l'a mangé directement sans faire gaffe à cause d'une fichue guêpe. La deuxième fois je l'ai écrit sur un papier accroché à un pigeon voyageur que j'ai dressé et là, elle lui a décoché une flèche ! Alors qu'est-ce que je dois en conclure, hein ?** dit-il, à bout de nerfs.

Le mentor ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

**_Si je comprends bien, elle a mangé ta première demande et elle a tué la deuxième. Sacré Katniss. Tu devrais peut être essayer l'interview télé pour la troisième. On appelle Plutarch ? Ca a toujours marché les dernières fois, même si je garantie pas le mariage par la suite.**

**_C'est ça, moque toi. J'aurais jamais dû vous écouter, Delly et toi.** bougonna Peeta, pas du tout amusé.

**_Oh, mais ça aurait pu être pire, t'aurais pu mettre la bague dans le cupcake et au mieux elle se serait cassée une ou deux dents, au pire elle se serait étouffée avec.**

**_Je sais même pas pourquoi je te parle.** conclut le jeune homme en commençant à partir, vexé.

**_Attends Peeta, tu comptes faire quoi ? Tu sais, c'était peut être un peu trop complexe comme demande, surtout avec Katniss qui est imprévisible et qui doit être à milles lieues de s'y attendre.**

**_Peu importe, j'abandonne. Deux désillusions, ça me suffit. **

**_Bah, prend quelques jours ou semaines et une autre idée te viendra peut être ? Au fait, il faut que je te parle et c'est assez sérieux, j'allais passé chez toi justement. Dans quelques semaines, on fêtera les un an de la rébellion, le nouveau Capitole et Paylor, préparent les festivités. Effie m'a téléphoné et m'a demandé de t'en parler. Ils veulent que tu viennes, mais Katniss est toujours persona non grata. Je suis invité aussi, ainsi qu'Annie, Johanna, Enobaria.**

**_Je ne compte pas y aller.** claqua Peeta, pas du tout d'humeur à participer à ce genre d'évènement, ni à laisser Katniss seule.

Katniss, elle étaient très loin de se douter que Peeta avait tenté de la demander en mariage. Les jours où celui-ci, travaillait à la boulangerie, elle en profitait pour apprendre à écrire de la musique. Récemment, elle s'était acheté un petit appareil, qui pouvait synthétisé la musique. Elle écrivait aussi des chansons. Pour l'instant, elle gardait cette activité à l'abri des oreilles de Peeta et entrainait sa voix tous les jours en forêt. Les heures passaient plus vite sans Peeta lorsqu'elle s'occupait de cette manière.

Elle avait tout de même remarqué que ces derniers temps Peeta semblait un peu absent ou dans ses pensées. Comme il ne voulait rien dire et qu'elle s'inquiétait, elle se décida d'aller en parler à Haymitch, afin de savoir si lui aussi avait remarqué quelque chose. Elle venait d'arriver chez lui. Il semblait lui aussi plonger dans ses pensées. La jeune femme était aussi loin de se douter que le nouveau Capitole, voulait que lui et Peeta viennent à l'anniversaire de la rébellion.

**_Bonjour Haymitch. Décidément, les hommes sont bien pensifs en ce moment.** constata-t-elle en le trouvant entrain de réfléchir.

**_Oh, Katniss. Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. Comment vas-tu ?**

**_C'est rare de ne pas te trouver une bouteille à la main. Je vais bien, mais je m'inquiète pour Peeta, il me semble "absent" depuis quelque temps et j'arrive ici et toi aussi tu es tout calme... Il se passe quelque chose que j'ignore ?**

**_Que voudrais-tu qu'il se passe, Katniss ?** rétorqua Haymitch avec lassitude.

Contrairement à Katniss, lui savait mentir à la perfection.

**_Tu as parlé à Peeta récemment ? J'ai l'impression qu'il me cache un truc. Il est patraque depuis ce jour ou j'ai fait du pigeon à déjeuner.**

**Il n'en a même pas mangé. Ca lui ressemble pas, il a toujours bon appétit... **

**_Peut-être qu'il n'a simplement pas apprécié que tu tues ce pauvre pigeon alors que vous avez à manger dans votre frigo ? T'y as pensé à ça, Madame la grande chasseuse ?**

**_Ca ne peut pas être ça, c'est lui même qui m'a dit qu'il y avait un pigeon à la fenêtre. Je lui ai dit de le faire s'envoler, mais il m'a dit qu'il était là pour moi. Alors, j'ai pas réfléchi à deux fois, en plus, ce pigeon était bien dodu. **

Haymitch secoua la tête en rigolant.

**_Décidément, tu ne sauras jamais lire entre les lignes. constata-t-il. Il faudrait à nouveau qu'il mette son grain de sel s'il voulait que les choses avancent entre ces deux là. Au fait, quels sont tes projets concernant ton cher et tendre ?** demanda le mentor comme si de rien n'était.

Katniss ne comprit pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire par "lire entre les lignes".

**_Mes projets avec Peeta ?** Elle se mit à réfléchir. **Je pense que l'année prochaine quand il fera beau à nouveau. Je lui apprendrais vraiment à nager.**

**_Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de projets Katniss.** précisa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.** Tu ne comptes pas rester simplement sa petite-amie pour le reste de ta vie ?**

Katniss fronça les sourcils.

**_De quoi tu parles ?**

**_Enfin Katniss... Vous êtes pratiquement des adultes tous les deux, vous vivez ensemble et faites tout un tas de choses que fait un couple normal, tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps d'officialiser les choses ?**

Katniss se raidit. Est ce que Haymitch parlait de mariage ?

**_Officialiser ? **Elle décida de botter en touche. **Je n'ai aucune envie d'appeler Plutarch pour que tout Panem sache que je suis en couple avec Peeta.**

**_Je ne parle pas de Panem là, je te parle de Peeta et toi ! **s'exaspéra Haymitch. **Du fait que beaucoup de gens, et quand je dis de gens, je parle de filles, qui se demandent si c'est du sérieux entre vous et qui attendent comme des rapaces, l'opportunité pour prendre ta place !**

**_Quelles filles ? Pour le coup Katniss ne suivait plus trop. C'est ça que Peeta me cache ? Il y a des filles qui lui tournent autour ?**

**_Pas à proprement parler, mais il est évident que Peeta est le meilleur parti de tout le district et même de tout Panem. La seule raison qui empêchent pour l'instant ces filles de tenter leur chance, c'est que tu leur fais peur, mais tôt ou tard, l'une d'entre elles sera plus courageuse que les autres. Je ne dis pas que Peeta va répondre à ses avances, on sait tous les deux à quel point il t'aime, mais si vous étiez mariés, tu marquerais ton territoire en quelque sorte et là, elles se feraient une raison. Enfin, je dis ça comme ça.** conclut-il en se servant un verre.

«Mariés», le mot avait été lâché. Katniss était toute pale. Elle n'avait jamais voulu se marier et elle avait une très bonne raison pour ça. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à expliquer à Haymitch.

**_Il est hors de question qu'on se marie ! Si on se marie c'est pour fonder une famille, après il va vouloir des enfants ! Jamais de la vie !**

**_Dans ce cas, ne t'attache pas trop, parce qu'il se pourrait qu'un jour il ne supporte plus cette vie dans laquelle tu te complais.** rétorqua Haymitch sans ménagement.

Katniss qui jusque là était debout, eut tout à coup besoin de s'asseoir.

**_Il va finir par me quitter, c'est ce que tu dis ?** dit-elle d'une voix cassée.

Le mentor soupira. Il ne voulait pas faire de peine à sa protégée, mais il fallait qu'elle se pose les bonnes questions.

**_Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Katniss, seulement il faut que tu prennes le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. L'amour qui vous unie est indéniable et c'est justement par amour que les gens s'unissent. Et puis, se marier, ne veut pas forcément dire enfants. Bien sûr ce serait la suite logique, mais il y a un tas de couples qui se marient et choisissent de rester rien que tous les deux.**

La voix plus douce de l'homme la rassura un petit peu. Katniss n'avait jamais songé au mariage, sauf la fois ou elle avait émis l'idée pour persuader Snow de sa bonne volonté. C'était vrai que s'ils étaient mariés alors ça la poserait des bonnes barrières entre son Peeta et toutes les femmes qui s'imaginerait pouvoir lui mettre le grappin dessus.

Et c'était aussi vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas forcé d'avoir des enfants... Mais Peeta lui en voudrait.

**_Tu crois que Peeta accepterait de m'épouser alors je ne veux pas d'enfants ?**

La réponse lui faisait peur. Avait-elle le droit de priver Peeta de fonder une famille ? Peut être serait-il mieux avec une jeune femme qui le mériterait vraiment et qui n'attendrait que de lui faire de beaux enfants ?

**_Seul Peeta peut répondre à cette question.** dit Haymitch, heureux qu'elle envisage cette possibilité.

Il y avait là un léger problème pour Katniss. Pour qu'il réponde, il fallait lui poser la question. Et puis, qu'arriverait-il s'il disait qu'avoir des enfants était la condition sine qua non pour qu'ils restent ensemble. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer avoir des enfants, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Il y avait trop de doute sur l'avenir. C'était une des choses sur lesquelles, elle ne pourrait jamais revenir.

Elle décida de repartir chez elle et c'est le moral dans les tallons qu'elle ouvrit la porte, sans faire de bruit.

Peeta venait de rentrer de la boulangerie et se douchait à l'étage. Il descendit quelques minutes plus tard en s'essuyant les cheveux avec une serviette et découvrit Katniss assise dans le canapé.

**_Hey, je me demandais justement où tu étais passée !** sourit-il en s'approchant.

**_J'ai fait un tour en forêt…** dit-elle l'esprit tourmenté.

Bien sur que Peeta voudrait être père. Il ferait un merveilleux père d'ailleurs. De quel droit pouvait-elle le priver de cette joie ?

C'était une terrible révélation pour elle, car elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans Peeta mais ne pourrait jamais lui donner la paternité qu'il désirerait.

Le jeune homme s'assit à côté d'elle et fronça les sourcils en voyant son expression.

**_Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller.** dit-il en l'obligeant à le regarder.

Elle voulait pleurer, mais elle ne le devait pas. Le regarder, ce simple fait, lui faisait battre le coeur. Elle l'aimait tellement, mais il méritait tellement mieux que ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Elle était si égoïste.

**_Je suis juste fatiguée… **mentit-elle maladroitement, sa voix déraillant un peu.

Peeta sentait qu'il y avait autre chose, mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer.

**_Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, hein ?** lui assura-t-il doucement en lui caressant le joue.

**_C'est juste que je viens de réaliser quelque chose que je savais déjà mais que j'avais préféré oublier. **Elle soupira. **On ferait mieux de se séparer. Tu trouveras sans mal une jolie fille, prête à te faire de beaux bébés. Tu feras un père formidable.**

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Qu'allait-elle advenir sans Peeta ? Elle ne supporterait pas de le voir avec une autre femme. Comment survivre à ça ?

**_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare. La jolie fille, je l'ai déjà trouvée. Et d'où ça sort cette histoire de père ?** rétorqua-t-il, confus.

**_Haymitch.** résuma-t-elle. **Tu ne comprends pas, je ne veux pas d'enfants Peeta et toi c'est sur que tu en veux. Ca ne marchera pas.**

**_C'est Haymitch qui t'a dit des âneries pareilles ? Je vais aller lui dire ma façon de penser !** grogna Peeta en se levant, tout à coup furieux contre son mentor.

**_Non attends Peeta ! C'est sérieux. Tu veux des enfants n'est-ce pas ? Réponds moi ! **implora t-elle.

**_Ce que je veux, c'est toi ! Le reste, je m'en fiche, Katniss !** esquiva-t-il.

Elle était tentée d'en rester là, mais le sujet était trop important.

**_Ne balaye pas aussi vite un sujet si important. Tu dis ça aujourd'hui et puis un jour tu regretteras. **

**_On est bien comme ça, tous les deux. Pourquoi ce sujet t'intéresse tout à coup ?** s'exaspéra Peeta.

**_Tu évites encore de me répondre. De toute façon, je ne sais pas pourquoi je demande, je sais très bien que tu voudras des enfants un jour où l'autre. Et je n'ai pas le droit de te priver d'être père un jour.**

**_Je ne veux pas être père si je dois te perdre en échange !** claqua-t-il, catégorique.

La jeune femme fut surprise pas tant de détermination.

**_Tu as conscience que je ne veux pas d'enfants Peeta ? Tu te rends compte que si on reste ensemble, tu n'auras jamais d'enfants ? Jamais ?**

Il fallait qu'elle soit claire sur le sujet.

Peeta fut un instant troublé en réalisant la portée de ses paroles, mais malgré ce que cela lui coûtait, le calcul était vite fait.

_J'en ai conscience... Mais c'est toi que je veux. dit-il en refoulant sa tristesse au fond de lui tandis qu'il lui prenait la main.

**_C'est un gros sacrifice Peeta. **dit-elle.** Tu pourrais avoir une belle petite famille, une femme normale, qui te donnerait un petit garçon et une petite fille.**

Elle voulait être sure.

**_Arrête. Je te l'ai dit, c'est toi que je veux.** répéta-t-il.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, puis l'embrassa avec tendresse. Elle voulait par ce baiser lui montrer à quel point, elle l'aimait. Elle avait aussi décidé que s'il lui sacrifiait son désir d'enfants, elle se devrait d'être la meilleure compagne possible. Elle le chouchouterait et ferait en sorte de compenser ce manque. Elle repensait aux paroles d'Haymitch et peut être que le mariage dans ce cas là n'était pas un obstacle. Elle lui donnerait le plus beau mariage qui soit. Tout ce qu'il veut, elle le lui donnerait.

Quand ils mirent fin au baiser, Peeta posa son front contre le sien.

**_Je t'aime Katniss, n'en doute jamais, d'accord ?**

Elle hocha de la tête, se leva et l'emmena dans la chambre, bien déterminée à lui montrer combien, elle l'aimait elle aussi et le désirait.

Après quoi, alors qu'il s'était endormi dans ses bras. Elle eut la folle idée, de ne pas attendre qu'il se décide, un jour ou l'autre à la demander en mariage. Après tout, elle pouvait lui faire sa demande aussi. Et puis, il ne s'en douterait pas et ça réparerait un peu le fait qu'elle avait eu l'idée du faux mariage lorsque leurs vies étaient en danger.

Oui, elle allait une nouvelle fois lui demander de l'épouser, sauf que cette fois, elle ferait de ce moment un instant magique et inoubliable pour lui. Et elle savait déjà ce qui pourrait lui plaire, mais ça allait prendre un peu de temps.

Le lendemain, quand Peeta dû s'absenter la journée pour une fête d'anniversaire ou lui et son équipe était chargé du gâteaux et de toutes les pâtisseries, elle se mit au travail.


	45. Chapter 45

Voici la suite les amis !

Katniss ou Peeta ? Lequel des deux fera finalement sa demande le premier ? Comment cela va-t-il se passer ? Voici la réponse :-)

Merci à **Yinbuffy, Kakitamariko, Tentaculegirl67, Darling, Aulandra1707, Linou2701, Fan de Twilight, Titounette** et **Sha-ad79** pour vos commentaires toujours très motivants.

P.S : Si un jour, vous voyez que je n'ai pas posté, c'est soit que je suis vraiment crevée soit que je n'ai pas eu le temps avec le taff, parce que c'est quand même un sacré rythme qu'on a là et ce n'est pas toujours facile de s'asseoir pour relire un chapitre quand on rentre tard après une journée de boulot. Alors si ça arrive, ne m'en veuillez pas, il sera là le surlendemain ;-)

* * *

Quelques semaines, plus tard, Katniss avait enfin reçue sa commande du Capitole et cette fois-ci, c'était parfait. Elle n'avait pas à leur demander des modifications. Elle était malgré tout très nerveuse. Elle avait observé la météo et Peeta avait accepté d'aller passer une journée au lac. Il avait même apporter son atelier de peinture portatif avec lui. La journée se passait merveilleusement bien. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, elle s'éclipsa prétextant une envie de chasser un peu, pendant que celui-ci finissait sa peinture.

En fait, elle se rendit dans un petit endroit, où elle avait caché toutes les affaires dont elle avait besoin. Son coeur battait à vive allure. Et si elle se rendait ridicule ? Si elle ratait tout ?

Elle n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse lui dire non, mais elle voulait juste l'émerveiller et elle avait peur d'être gauche et de tout oublier, alors qu'elle avait préparé ça pendant plusieurs semaines.

Pour que Peeta ne se doute de rien. Elle était venue habiller de façon très casuelle, mais dans un de ses sacs, il y avait une jolie petite robe blanche, très simple mais élégante. Elle se changea dans un petit coin de la foret. Elle avait même amené des chaussures à petits talons. Bien sûr, elle portait son bracelet, elle ne s'en séparait jamais. Elle défit sa tresse et se brossa les cheveux. Chose rarissime, elle se maquilla très légèrement.

Pendant ce temps, Peeta qui ne se doutait absolument pas de ce qu'elle tramait, continuait de peindre, concentré comme à chaque fois. Dans ces moments là, il oubliait tout ce qui l'entourait et devenait méticuleux afin de capturer l'essence même de ce qu'il peignait.

La jeune femme regardait l'heure. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Il fallait que tout soit prêt pour le coucher du soleil. Elle avait choisi leur endroit de pique-nique pile en face de la meilleure vue pour assister au moment préféré de Peeta. Le soleil et le ciel avec sa couleur préférée : cet orange si particulier. Elle sortit l'appareil et y glissa le cd. Elle avait testé le son, il était puissant sans être abrutissant. Ils l'entendraient bien, même si ça ne serait bien sur pas parfait. Elle avait les mains moites, mais commençait à se chauffer doucement la voix. Elle vit que Peeta commençaient à ranger son matériel. Avec le soleil couchant dans quelques minutes, il devrait peut être s'inquiéter.

Quand il eu finit de tout ranger, Peeta regarda autour de lui, cherchant Katniss du regard. Ca faisait un petit moment qu'elle était partie à présent et il commençait à se demander s'il ne lui était pas arrivé quelque chose.

Le soleil était prêt maintenant et Katniss avait un trac fou. Elle appuya sur play. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se prenne les pieds et comme elle avait tout millimétré, elle devait marcher d'un bon pas. La musique commença pile au moment où elle entra dans le champs de vision de Peeta. Elle accéléra un peu le pas, de peur ne pas être pile en face de lui au moment où il lui faudrait commencer à chanter. Cette chanson qu'elle avait écrite et composée avec l'aide d'un professionnel du Capitole. Le soleil commençait lui a descendre paré de ses belles couleurs orangers quand elle fit entendre sa jolie voix.

_"Tu es la lumière, qui me mène, à l'endroit ou je retrouve la paix à nouveau._

_Tu es la force, qui me fait avancer, tu es l'espoir qui me rend confiante._

_Tu es la lumière de mon âme, tu es mon but, tu es tout._

_Et comment pourrais-je être a tes cotés, sans être émue par toi, et pourrais tu me dire comment ça pourrait être mieux que ça ?_

_Parce que tu es tout ce que je veux, tout ce dont j'ai besoin, tu es tout. TOUT._

_Tu es tout ce que je veux, tout ce dont j'ai besoin, tu es tout, Tout ._

_Et comment pourrais-je être a tes cotés sans être émue par toi et pourrais-tu me dire comment ça pourrait être mieux..."_

Elle chantait avec tout son coeur, le trac envolé alors que derrière elle, le soleil orangé offrait un merveilleux décor.

Peeta lui, la contempla d'abord avec surprise, mais dès qu'elle se mit à prononcer les premières paroles, l'étonnement laissa place à l'émerveillement. Il n'avait pas entendu Katniss chanter depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, et si à l'époque déjà, sa voix l'avait charmé, à l'heure actuelle elle lui faisait carrément perdre pied.

Vêtue de blanc et debout devant ce coucher de soleil aux couleurs qu'il affectionnait tant, Katniss était comme une étoile tombée du ciel aux yeux de Peeta. Il était ému. Elle s'était non seulement remise à la chanson, mais elle avait été jusqu'à en écrire une pour lui et ça n'était pas une simple chanson, c'était en fait une véritable déclaration qu'elle lui offrait.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminée sa chanson, le soleil n'allait plus tarder à disparaitre. Elle détacha de son cou, une petite chaine, ou elle avait glissé une chevalière, qui était jusque la dissimulée sous le haut de sa robe. Elle enleva la chevalière de la chaine et elle prit une grande inspiration.

Elle s'approcha de Peeta qui était toujours assis, s'installa près de lui et lui montra la chevalière dans le creux de sa main.

**_Peeta Mellark, veux tu me faire l'honneur de m'épouser ?** dit-elle fébrilement.

Peeta écarquilla les yeux, encore plus surpris que par la chanson qu'elle venait de lui chanter. Il fixait la bague comme s'il voulait se convaincre que ce qu'il venait d'entendre n'était pas un rêve.

Katniss attendait sa réponse, mais le jeune homme fixait la chevalière sans rien dire. Elle commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas surestimer les choses.

**_Peeta ?** fit-elle un peu anxieuse.

Le jeune homme reprit contact avec la réalité au son de sa voix et releva la tête, l'air complètement déboussolé.

**_Tu es sérieuse ? Je veux dire, je ne rêve pas ? Tu es vraiment entrain de me demander de t'épouser ?**

**_Oui...** dit-elle d'une petite voix tout en le fixant attendant sa réponse.

**_Wow...** souffla-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux tandis qu'il esquissait un sourire. **Oui, bien sûr que je veux t'épouser, Katniss !** s'exclama-t-il finalement.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle lui prit la main pour lui mettre la chevalière au doigt qui lui allait parfaitement.

Peeta la regarda faire avant d'admirer de plus près la superbe bague en or. Il put alors voir les lettres K et P gravées dessus.

**_Elle est magnifique Katniss. C'est... Wow...** répéta-t-il encore, tout ému.

Katniss était toute chose, elle aussi. Elle voulait que sa demande reste à jamais graver dans la mémoire de Peeta et elle avait l'impression d'y être parvenue.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, alors elle lui captura les lèvres pour l'embrasser. Ils étaient fiancés et il allaient se marier. Katniss Everdeen, allait se marier... C'était surréaliste pour elle d'en être arrivé là, mais elle était au comble du bonheur tant elle aimait Peeta.

Ce dernier lui rendit son baiser avec tout autant de passion et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, des larmes de joie coulèrent sur ses joues.

Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser, Katniss vit Peeta les yeux mouillés.

**_Peeta ? Ca ne va pas ?** s'inquiéta-t-elle soudain.

**_Au contraire... Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde grâce à toi.** dit-il en souriant.** J'ai moi aussi quelque chose pour toi. C'est quelque chose que je voulais t'offrir depuis un moment déjà, mais je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion.** avoua-t-il en fouillant dans sa poche. Il sortit sa main et l'ouvrit, comme elle tout à l'heure, afin qu'elle découvre son présent.

Elle découvrit la bague de fiançailles qu'avait acheté Peeta et fit de grands yeux étonnés.

**_Oh, elle est splendide !**

De plus, la bague était orné d'une perle similaire à celle qu'elle avait perdue. Elle laissa Peeta lui mettre au doigt.

**_Aurait-on eu la même idée en même temps ? Euh, c'est bien une bague de fiançailles ?**

**_Oui, ça l'est. Je ne sais pas si on a eu l'idée en même temps, mais j'ai tenté de faire ma demande il y a plusieurs semaines de ça, mais tu as été plus efficace que moi on dirait.**

**_Tu as tenté ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'as fait renoncé ?** demanda-t-elle curieuse.

**_La première fois, c'est quand tu as mangé le cupcake sur lequel j'avais marqué «veux-tu m'épouser» et la deuxième, quand tu as tué le pigeon qui portait le même message.** dit Peeta avec un petit sourire.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient fiancés, il voyait ces mésaventures d'un autre oeil.

Katniss ouvrit grand la bouche. Elle ne s'était douté de rien. Elle se remémora les évènements et soudain comprit les expressions atterrées qu'avait eu Peeta.

**_On mon dieu ! Oh, je suis désolée, Peeta. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu faisais une tête pareille... C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas voulu manger le pigeon. Oh, je suis tellement navrée.**

Elle lui déposa des petits baisers sur la joue et le cou pour se faire pardonner.

**_Tu ne pouvais pas savoir et puis l'important, c'est qu'on soit fiancés à présent, peu importe de qui venait la demande.** la rassura-t-il néanmoins ravie par ses baisers.

**_On est fiancés**, répéta t-elle à voix haute, rêveuse, un large sourire sur le visage. **Je vais me marier avec le garçon des pains...**

**_Est-ce que ça fera de toi la fille des pains ?** plaisanta-t-il en se retenant de rire.

Comme elle avait toujours du mal avec l'humour de Peeta qui, les trois quart du temps, ne faisait rire que lui, elle dit :

**_Il faut que j'aille me changer, il se fait tard et on a le chemin du retour à faire.**

Peeta soupira en voyant que sa blague était tombée à l'eau.

**_Rien ne t'oblige à te changer, tu es très belle comme ça.**

**_Si je me change pas, la foret va se charger d'abimer ma robe et je vais avoir les pieds en sang avec ces chaussures. Je fais vite.**

Elle donna un petit baiser sur les lèvres avant de repartir en direction de ses affaires. Ils rentrèrent sans encombres et continuèrent de célébrer leur fiançailles dans la future chambre conjugale.

Le lendemain, il leur fallait annoncer à leur entourage leurs fiançailles. Ils allèrent donc tous deux chez leur mentor.

**_Haymitch, tu es là ? On a une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer !** lança Peeta alors qu'ils entraient dans le salon de ce dernier.

Le mentor sortait de sa douche mensuelle et n'avait qu'une serviette autour de la taille.

**_Une grande nouvelle ?** dit-il se doutant que Peeta avait enfin du demander Katniss en mariage.

**_Tu aurais pu t'habiller, c'est pas si pressé que ça.** bougonna Peeta, n'aimant spécialement que des hommes, quels qu'ils soient, se baladent devant Katiss à demi nus.

**_Tu as peur que mon charme animal agisse sur ta belle ?** dit Haymitch d'une voix taquine. **C'est vrai que je suis bâti comme un Apollon.**

Katniss leva les yeux au ciel.

**_On m'a toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas contrarié les fous.** rétorqua-t-elle.

Comme ça ne plaisait pas à Haymitch, celui rétorqua :

**_Tu avais du oublier ta leçon au District 13, quand Peeta n'avait plus toute sa tête.**

Elle serra les poings.

**_On n'est pas venu pour ça**, rappela Peeta, mécontent. **C'est pas grave, on repassera plus tard, puisque tu n'es pas très disposé.**

**_Je suis tout disposé.** Il enfila un peignoir qui trainait par terre. **Contents ? Ca va mieux ? Alors cette grande grande nouvelle ?** dit-il en imitant Effie.

**_Et dire que je pensais faire de lui mon témoin...** soupira Peeta.

Katniss se mit à rire. Comme quoi, elle pouvait rire à ces blagues, sauf que ça n'en était pas une.

Peeta la regarda, toujours aussi sé avait du mal à ne plus rire.

**_Bon ça vient cette nouvelle ?** s'impatienta Haymitch.

Pendant ce temps, Katniss se demandait qui pourrait bien être son témoin à elle. Elle n'avait pas d'amis. Enfin pas vraiment. Johanna, voire Annie... Dans une autre vie Gale aurait été le parfait témoin, mais c'était dans une autre vie.

**_Dis lui si tu veux, moi je ne suis plus d'humeur à lui annoncer.** dit Peeta à l'attention de Katniss.

Elle lui fit des yeux paniqués.

**_D'accord mais dans ce cas là, c'est toi qui le dira à ma mère.**

**_Ah non, pas cette fois ! C'est ta mère, à toi de lui dire !** rétorqua Peeta.

Haymitch en avait assez, avec eux, rien ne pouvait être simple décidément.

**_Techniquement, le jeune homme se doit de demander la main de la jeune fille à la mère.**

**_Je le ferais volontiers si c'était moi qui avais demandé à Katniss de m'épouser.**

Katniss ouvrit la bouche en grand puis la referma. Mais haymitch qui n'était pas trop d'humeur ce matin rétorqua :

**_Eh bien, on voit qui porte la culotte dans ce ménage. Félicitations tout de même.**

Il avait du mal à se réjouir. Lui aussi s'était fiancé et elle était morte maintenant. C'était un peu injuste de les jalouser, mais c'était son humeur du jour.

**_Comment ça, on voit qui porte la culotte ?** grogna Peeta en s'approchant d'Haymitch.

Katniss ne voulait pas que la situation s'envenime. Elle prit Peeta par la main.

**_Allez viens, c'est manifestement pas son jour, on repassera.**

**_Et moi qui croyais que tu serais heureux pour nous...** dit le jeune homme juste avant de sortir, dépité par l'attitude de leur mentor.

Haymitch leva les yeux au ciel.

**_Et merde.** dit-il en les rattrapant. **Je suis désolé. C'est juste que... Il n'aimait pas s'expliquer. Vous avez de la chance de pouvoir vous marier et je suis juste un peu amer...**

Il espérait que ça suffirait à leur faire comprendre son mal être .

Peeta et Katniss échangèrent un regard, mal à l'aise en comprenant un peu mieux la réaction d'Haymitch.

**_Est-ce que tu accepterais quand même d'être mon témoin ?** demanda Peeta avant d'ajouter. **Te sens pas obligé, je comprendrais si tu ne le souhaites pas.**

Il posa son bras autour des épaules de Peeta.

**_Bien sur, gamin. Que dis-je, tu es un homme maintenant. Et puis j'ai hâte d'être à la réception. Vous allez faire le plein de bonnes bouteilles j'espère.**

**_Bien sûr, tu trouveras tout ce qu'il te faut, ne t'en fait pas.** sourit Peeta d'un air radieux, oubliant complètement tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Une fois rentré, Peeta et Katniss devaient appeler la mère de la jeune femme. Elle prit le téléphone tendue et appréhendant le moment de l'annonce. Elle avait peur que sa mère ne veuille pas venir à son mariage qui aurait bien sur lieu au District 12. Elle craignait aussi qu'elle ne soit pas très contente, parce que Madame Everdeen se méfiait de Peeta depuis qu'il avait essayé d'étrangler sa fille. Elle était toujours inquiète d'une éventuelle rechute de l'état du jeune homme, ce qui énervait Katniss, car si elle s'inquiétait tant pour elle, pourquoi restait t-elle au District 4 ?

Katniss soupira et composa le numéro de sa mère tout en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas chez elle. Malheureusement, celle-ci décrocha.

**_Allô ?**


	46. Chapter 46

Nous sommes rassurées que la demande en mariage vous ait plu, ainsi que le fait qu'elle vienne de Katniss (même si l'une d'entre vous aurait préféré que ce soit l'homme, ce qu'on peut tout à fait comprendre. Après tout quelle femme n'aime pas être demandé en mariage, à part Katniss Everdeen ? lol). Bref, nous voulions faire quelque chose d'original et apparemment ça a marché :-)

Mais leurs aventures ne sont pas finies pour autant ! Ils vont encore en voir des vertes et des pas mûres ^^

En attendant, nous vous remercions tous pour vos avis personnels et espérons que ce que nous vous réservons encore vous satisfera.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et à demain !

* * *

**_Allo ?**

**_Maman, c'est Katniss. Comment vas tu ?**

**_Oh, Katniss ! Ca peut aller, je me demandais justement quand tu allais m'appeler. Et toi, ça va ? Tout se passe bien avec Peeta ?** questionna-t-elle, craignant toujours le comportement de ce dernier.

Katniss soupira aux mots de sa mère. Bien entendu c'était toujours à elle d'appeler.

**_Eh bien, je vais très bien et j'ai une grande nouvelle. Peeta et moi allons nous marier.** dit-elle avec entrain.

Un silence de mort se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil, si bien que Katniss crut que sa mère avait raccrochée.

**_Maman ? Tu es là ?** dit-elle un peu contrariée.

**_O-oui...** répondit sa mère en se ressaisissant. **Je ne crois pas que ce soit très judicieux Katniss.**

Elle était gonflée de lui dire cela.

**_Que tu trouves ça judicieux ou pas, on va se marier !**

**_Il a essayé de te tuer, Katniss et je ne parle même pas du fait que vous êtes trop jeunes !** poursuivit-elle malgré tout.

**_C'était avant ! Maintenant, il se contrôle parfaitement.** dit la jeune femme et elle savait que parfois Peeta avait des crises parce qu'elle le voyait tenir un dossier de chaise les yeux fermés. Mais il revenait toujours très vite à lui. Elle ne lui en parlait pas et ils faisaient comme si ça n'existait pas.

**_Et puis, nous ne sommes pas trop jeunes...** reprit Katniss. Elle voulait contrarier sa mère autant que celle-ci venait de le faire. **Peeta et moi, ont fait l'amour tous les jours maintenant et même parfois plus qu'une fois dans la journée. D'ailleurs, une fois que je raccroche, je vais lui déchirer sa chemise et il va me faire l'amour sur la moquette du salon.**

**_Katniss !** s'écria sa mère, outrée tandis que Peeta la regardait en écarquillant les yeux.

**_Tu l'as dit toi même et tu avais raison, on est jeune et on peut être tenter et bien je peux te dire que je ne résiste jamais à cette tentation là. Alors est-ce que tu comptes venir à notre mariage ?** balança-t-elle.

**_Tu te fiches de mon avis, alors pourquoi je viendrais ? En plus, tu sais à quel point le 12 me fait horreur à présent.**

Le choc des paroles de sa mère venait de la rendre muette. Elle regarda Peeta, un air désespéré et blessée, les larmes aux yeux.

Peeta s'empara alors du combiner.

**_Bonjour Madame Everdeen. Ecoutez, je sais que vous ne me faites plus confiance et que vous ne voulez pas remettre les pieds ici, mais ce que Katniss essayait de vous dire, c'est qu'elle aimerait que vous soyez avec elle pour partager notre bonheur. Ce jour sera l'un des plus beaux jours de notre vie et vous êtes la dernière personne vivante de sa famille, elle aura besoin de vous...**

**_Je viendrais Peeta. Je voulais juste donner une bonne leçon à ma fille. Tu as entendu comme moi, comment elle m'a parlé.**

Sa voix se radoucit. Madame Everdeen appréciait que le jeune Peeta vienne à la rescousse de sa fille. Elle s'inquiétait, mais elle savait que ce mariage aurait lieu, même si elle les trouvait trop jeune.

**_Merci...** souffla le garçon des pains, rassuré.

Peeta discuta encore un petit peu avec Madame Everdeen puis raccrocha. Katniss était encore peinée.

**_Alors ?**

**_Elle viendra.** sourit Peeta. **Elle a juste voulu te donner une leçon, faut dire que t'y a été un peu fort en balançant ce qu'on faisait dans l'intimité.**

La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement.

**_Merci Peeta, d'avoir pris le relais… Je...** Elle le prit dans ses bras. Heureuse du soutient qu'il lui avait apporté. **Je sais que je me suis emportée, mais elle n'est pas là et se permet de me faire des critiques...**

**_Ca prouve qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi. **dit-il en lui embrassant la tempe. **Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour que ma mère soit encore là et qu'elle se comporte comme ta mère le fait avec toi.**

Katniss ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle pensa que la mère de Peeta aurait préféré tuer son fils plutôt que de la voir prendre le nom des Mellark et devenir son épouse. Elle préféra donc se taire.

**_Tu peux appeler Johanna ? J'ai besoin de me remettre un peu.**

**_Pas de problème.** dit-il en se détachant d'elle.

Il composa le numéro de Johanna et attendit qu'elle décroche.

**_Allô ?**

**_Salut Johanna, c'est Peeta. Je te dérange ?**

**_Non, je viens de finir avec le demi finaliste d'incroyable talent. Il ne gagnera pas mais il a un beau petit cul, j'ai pas pu résister.**

**_J'arrive pas à croire que tu suives ce truc.** déplora Peeta en rigolant.

**_Je suis un membre du jury. Ne me dis pas que vous ne regardez pas ? Vous avez loupé toutes mes belles répliques aux candidats !**

**_Désolé, faut dire qu'on a été très occupés et je t'appelle justement pour ça. Voilà, Katniss et moi allons nous mariés !** annonça-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Il y eut un petit silence, puis Johanna reprit ses esprits.

**_Eh bien vous ne perdez pas de temps ! Félicitations ! Ca tombe bien, hier justement, j'ai trouvé un petit livre : "Les milles et une positions pour débutants". Je comptais vous l'envoyer, bah ça fera un cadeau de félicitations.**

**_Jo !** s'exclama Peeta en rougissant avant de réaliser quelque chose. **Attends, comment tu sais que Katniss et moi couchons ensemble ? Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé...**

**_Oh c'est que la coquine, m'a appelé pour se renseigner. Elle flippait un peu quand je lui ai dit qu'il était possible que tu lui mettes les doigts. Mais d'après ce que tu me dis, tu lui mets bien plus gros maintenant.**

Pendant ce temps Katniss prit la poudre d'escampette en cuisine. Rouge pivoine.

**_D'accord, c'est bon !** éluda Peeta, gêné qu'elle déballe ça aussi naturellement. **Et pour ta gouverne, on est plus si débutants que ça !**

**_Oh, oh ! Tu insinues que mon petit bouquin est inutile ? Voyons, position numéro 2 : "La femme mène la danse". Elle se posera à califourchon sur l'homme et guidera de sa main le pénis pour qu'il entre en elle, puis ce sera à elle de mener la danse. C'est un extrait, vous avez déjà fait ça ?**

**_Non, mais... Enfin, ça ne te concerne pas !** balbutia Peeta en se dandinant d'une jambe à l'autre.

**_Tu vois le bouquin va être utile. En plus elle doit même pas savoir qu'elle peut contracter son vagin... Ah rien a voir, désolée de changer de sujet, mais dis moi que tu vas venir à l'anniversaire de la rébellion ? Je suis conviée aussi et bien sûr, je vais y aller. On va faire chanter le gagnant de Panem à un incroyable talent. Ca sera super de se revoir. Et tu verras le Capitole a changé.**

**_Je... J'en sais rien. Faut que j'y réfléchisse...** confia Peeta en essayant d'oublier son aveu sur le vagin. Je n'aime pas l'idée de laisser Katniss seule.

A cet instant, Katniss réapparu au coin de la porte. Elle n'avait pas loupé une miette de la conversation. Et elle se demandait de quoi il parlait. La laisser seule ?

**_Oh Peeta, c'est vrai qu'elle ne pourra pas être là. Mais, c'est une opportunité de tourner la page, de célébrer nos morts. Ils vont faire une commémoration pour la mort de Finnick. Annie aura besoin de nous. Et puis, tu verras le nouveau Capitole. Ca te rassurera sans doute de voir tous ses changements. Et la population a besoin de voir un de ses héros de la rébellion. Savoir que vous allez bien, que si vous vous surmontez tout ça, eux aussi le peuvent. Quant à Katniss, tu la bourres de somnifères la veille pour qu'elle te laisse partir.**

**_Non, hors de question, si je pars, elle doit être d'accord. Ecoute, je vais en discuter avec elle et j'aviserai. Donc est-ce que je peux te compter parmi les invités à notre mariage ?** dit-il pour recentrer la discussion.

**_Bien sûr que je vais venir ! Je vais pas louper l'occaz d'embarrasser Katniss. Demain, je vous envoie le livre en express, comme ça tu me diras comment vous l'avez trouvé au Capitole. Je te laisse, je dois me faire irrésistible pour mon photo shoot de People Magazine.**

A peine, Peeta eut-il raccroché, que Katniss débarqua dans le salon, les bras croisés.

**_C'est quoi cette histoire de me laisser seule ? Tu comptes partir où comme ça ?**

Peeta perdit son sourire et passa une main nerveuse derrière sa tête comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

**_Hum... Le Capitole organise une fête d'anniversaire de la rébellion et... J'ai été invité...**

**_C'est non.** dit Katniss dans un ton qui semblait sans appel.

**_Katniss, c'est pas aussi simple... Ils vont commémorer la mort de ceux qu'on a perdu, Annie sera là elle aussi...** commença-t-il à expliquer.

Elle ne voulait rien entendre. Il était hors de question que Peeta aille au Capitole.

**_Eh bien, c'est très bien pour Annie, mais non.**

Elle ne voulait pas plus s'expliquer que cela, pensant que son seul désir suffirait.

**_On pourrait au moins en discuter ?** insista-t-il, commençant à être légèrement exaspéré par le ton que prenait sa fiancée.

Elle se pinça les lèvres.

**_Et si c'était un piège Peeta ?** finit-elle par avouer. **Je ne veux pas que tu retournes la bas après tout ce que tu as subi dans cette ville.**

La peur aussi que les souvenirs de son conditionnement reprennent le dessus. La peur qu'on fasse du mal à l'homme qu'elle aimait. La peur qu'il l'oublie et la haïsse de nouveau. Elle se rongeait les ongles.

Peeta s'approcha et posa délicatement une main sur son visage, saisissant sa main de l'autre.

**_Hey... Il ne m'arrivera rien, d'accord ? Snow et Coin sont morts, les Hunger Games sont terminés. Et puis, je ne serai pas seul, Haymitch et Johanna seront là eux aussi. Tout ira bien, Katniss. Je n'en ai pas envie, mais certaines personnes comptent sur moi, Katniss.**

**_Et moi dans tout ça ? Je ne compte pas ?**

**_Bien sûr que si, mais il faut que tu comprennes la situation. On commémore les gens qu'on a perdu, ta soeur, ma famille, Finnick et j'en passe... Sans oublier tous ceux des autres Districts qui nous ont soutenu dans la révolte et qui ont eux aussi perdu des êtres chers. C'est pour eux que je me rends là bas, pas pour faire plaisir au Capitole.**

Elle se recula carrément.

**_Je vois que tu as déjà prit ta décision et tu as tout planifié en plus.**

**_Ne le prends pas comme ça... Moi non plus je n'étais pas convaincu au départ, mais plus j'y pense, plus je comprend qu'il faut qu'au moins l'un de nous s'y rende. Les gens ont besoin de continuer à croire en quelque chose, en quelqu'un, c'est ça qui les aidera à se reconstruire, parce que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir vécu des choses traumatisantes. Et tu oublies nos amis ? Eux aussi ont besoin de nous, il faut qu'on se serrent les coudes.**

L'argumentation de Peeta était raisonnable, mais l'idée d'être loin de Peeta l'insuportait. Elle s'approcha de lui en décidant d'une autre approche. Elle glissa sa main sous son t-shirt et le caressa dans le dos puis lui mordilla l'oreille.

**_N'y vas pas, on a assez sacrifié à ses gens. On pourrait faire tellement de chose en une semaine...**

Elle se plaqua contre lui et se frotta contre son corps. Depuis que Katniss était devenue sexuellement active, elle avait découvert qu'il lui était possible d'utiliser cette attraction sexuelle à ses fins. Souvent, Peeta avait craqué face à cet argument de choc.

Peeta frissonna et ferma les yeux.

**_Katniss... On aura tout le temps de faire ça à mon retour et quand tu seras ma femme...** protesta-t-il en se laissant faire malgré tout.

La réponse ne fit pas plaisir à Katniss. Elle s'éloigna a nouveau de lui et dit d'un ton sec :

**_Tu as raison, on aura tout le temps à ton retour.**

Elle ignora le désir qui était monté en elle rien qu'à ce contact, et reparti en cuisine. Lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il espère autre chose.

Peeta la suivit néanmoins, frustré qu'elle se soit arrêté en si bon chemin. Il s'approcha d'elle tandis qu'elle lui tournait le dos et l'enlaça en commençant à déposer de petits baisers dans son cou.

**_Ne m'en veut pas...** dit-il à son oreille.

Le souffle de Peeta la faisait frissonner, mais l'angoisse d'être séparé de lui ne la quittait pas. Elle se détacha à nouveau.

**_Ca ne te fait rien à toi ? L'idée qu'on soit séparés si longtemps ?**

**_Bien sûr que si, voyons... Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour adopter la politique de l'autruche.** rétorqua-t-il calmement.

Katniss se mordit les lèvres de frustration, mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Une idée, lui vint. Elle plierait, elle ferait comme si elle acceptait et elle s'arrangerait pour qu'il loupe son train le jour du départ. Peeta pouvait être borné quand il voulait quelque chose et elle ne voulait pas gâcher les prochains jours. Et peut être arriverait-elle à trouver un autre moyen de le faire changer d'avis ?

Elle s'approcha de lui à nouveau.

**_Je vais y réfléchir.** concéda-t-elle

**_Katniss, je t'assure que...** commença-t-il, en pensant qu'elle continuerait à protester, avant de la dévisager avec étonnement. **C'est vrai ?**

**_Oui...**

Fou de joie qu'elle cède et à mille lieux de se douter de son plan, Peeta l'attira contre lui et se mit à l'embrasser passionnément avant de l'emmener dans leur chambre, sans même lui laisser l'opportunité de protester.


	47. Chapter 47

Milles excuses pour le retard, mais malheureusement, sur mon île paradisiaque, nous avons eu pas mal d'orages et ma ligne téléphonique a sauté. Bref, je n'avais donc plus internet ni même le téléphone pendant 3 jours entiers.  
Mais me revoilà avec la suite tant attendue !

Pour répondre à un des commentaires, nous tenions à préciser que si Peeta se rend au Capitole sans Katniss c'est parce qu'il lui a été interdit d'y remettre les pieds depuis le meurtre de la Présidente Coin. De plus, c'est une cérémonie qui lui tient tout de même à coeur et sachant que ça n'arrive pas tous les jours, il préfère s'y rendre pour soutenir leurs amis encore vivants et rendre hommage à ceux qui sont morts. Peeta n'a donc d'autre choix que de laisser sa chère et tendre à l'abris loin de tout ennui.  
Sans trop en dire, nous vous réservons encore quelques rebondissements grâce à cette petite "virée" lol

Nous tenons également à vous remercier pour vos commentaires et avons encore le plaisir d'accueillir parmi nous une nouvelle lectrice : **Liberty Hallway** ! 46 chapitres en 6h30 ?! Wow ! J'espère au moins que tu as fait des pauses ! ;-) Ca fait plaisir de voir que la lecture t'as suffisamment captivée pour que tu t'y attardes et que tu nous laisses un petit commentaire au passage. C'est à la fois gratifiant et encourageant, alors merci et désolée pour les fautes restantes. J'ai beau relire, je n'arrive pas toujours à tout éradiquer, surtout après une journée de boulot.

Sur ce, heureuse de vous retrouver chers lecteurs et bonne lecture !

* * *

Les jours passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante au goût des futurs mariés. Peeta qui avait commencé à organiser son départ et avait contacté Effie afin qu'elle reste avec Katniss le temps de son absence, non seulement pour garder un oeil sur elle, mais aussi pour l'aider aux préparatifs du mariage. Il avait également averti Delly pour qu'elle prête main forte à Effie. Elles ne seraient pas trop de deux pour contenir l'impatience de Katniss. Il tentait en parallèle de tout faire pour la chouchouter afin qu'elle oublie qu'il allait bientôt la laisser. Il voyait bien que plus le départ approchait et plus son inquiétude grandissait, si bien qu'il se pliait en 4 pour la rassurer et la contenter du mieux qu'il pouvait.

La veille du départ, Katniss qui avait toujours dans l'idée de lui faire rater le train, insista pour faire l'amour et ne le laissa pas s'endormir avant très tard. L'idée qu'il parte lui était insupportable. Incapable de dormir, elle eut aussi l'idée, après l'avoir bien épuisé physiquement, de changer l'heure du réveil.

Malheureusement pour elle, s'était sans compter la ponctualité légendaire d'Effie. La jeune femme sonna à leur porte bien avant l'heure de leur réveil. Katniss était d'une humeur exécrable en ouvrant la porte, au bord de l'hystérie car tous ses plans avaient échoués, Peeta était frais comme un pinçon.

En ouvrant la porte, elle se demanda qui était cette belle blonde en face d'elle. C'est seulement lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche qu'elle comprit que c"était Effie.

**_C'est le grand grand jour !**

Effie ne ressemblait plus à Effie, exit les sourcils décolorés, la perruque et les tenues flashy ridicules. Au contraire, elle arborait une coiffure simple : un petit chignon naturel. Elle était différente.

**_Effie ?** fit Katniss qui en oublia un instant sa peine.

**_Eh oui, c'est bien moi. La mode à bien changée comme tu vois.**

**_Quelle est cette magnifique plante que j'aperçois devant chez toi, Katniss ?** demanda Haymitch en apparaissant derrière Effie. Lui non plus n'avait pas encore reconnu la jeune femme et la dévisageait sans vergogne de la tête aux pieds.

Effie se tourna vers lui tandis qu'il s'approchait.

**_Déjà saoul dès le petit matin, Haymitch ? Rien ne change donc chez toi.** gronda Effie.

Haymitch se recula d'un bond, les yeux ronds, comme s'il venait de voir un revenant.

**_Effie ?!** s'exclama-t-il avec horreur.

**_Bonjour à toi aussi.**

Katniss pouffa de rire, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait ces derniers jours.

**_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et où sont passés ton maquillage, ta perruque et ces habits ridicules que tu adorais tant ?** demanda-t-il sans ménagement en la dévisageant d'un air toujours aussi choqué.

**_Les modes changent.** répondit-elle. **Maintenant, le Capitole donne dans la simplicité. Je suis venue ici pour aider Katniss aux préparatifs de son mariage.**

Elle ignora Haymitch pour prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras.

**_Oh ma puce, je suis si contente pour vous deux.**

**_La simplicité... Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour Effie dirait un truc pareil... Bon, il est où le petit ?** demanda le mentor en pénétrant dans la demeure.

Katniss se dégagea d'Effie et celle-ci rentra dans la maison des tourtereaux. Elle n'avait rien perdu de son aisance malgré les atouts plus simples. Peeta descendit les escaliers quand il vit Effie.

**_Peeta !** s'écria Effie, émue.

**_Effie ! Wow ! Ca fait plaisir de pouvoir enfin voir ton vrai visage si je puis dire**, la complimenta-t-il en l'enlaçant.

Ils étaient tous là, réunis comme avant ou presque et Katniss sentait l'angoisse monter. Peeta ne pouvait pas partir, elle ne voulait pas. Ca ne pouvait pas déjà être aujourd'hui. Son visage palissait au fur et mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

**_Non, Peeta tu ne peux pas partir !** s'écria t-elle soudain.

Peeta et les autres cessèrent de sourire en la dévisageant et le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle.

**_Katniss, ce ne sera que l'histoire de quelques jours, on en a déjà parlé...**

**_Je sais, mais là c'est réel.**

Sa voix sa cassa et elle le serra dans ses bras, fort, très fort pour ne pas avoir à le lâcher.

**_Tout comme le fait que rien je reviendrai... Rien ni personne ne m'en empêchera Katniss, tu as ma parole.**

Les larmes coulaient. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser s'éloigner. Haymitch levait les yeux au ciel et Effie elle, était émue.

**_Oh ma puce, tu ne verras pas le temps passé. On a une foule, foule de choses à faire !**

Katniss regarda Peeta dans les yeux, l'implorant via ceux-ci de ne pas la laisser.

Peeta sentit son coeur se serrer et il hésita un moment, mais finit par se ressaisir en pensant aux raisons pour lesquelles il se rendait là bas.

**_Mon amour...** commença-t-il en prenant son visage en coupe. **Il ne se passera pas une journée sans que tu n'entendes ma voix. On parlera des heures s'il le faut, pas une nuit tu ne t'endormiras sans moi à l'autre bout du fil. On comptera d'abord les jours, les heures, puis les minutes et enfin les secondes qui nous séparent. Et puis, un matin, je serai de nouveau ici à t'embrasser et à te tenir contre moi comme maintenant.**

**_Je t'aime Peeta.** dit-elle les trémolos dans la voix avant de s'emparer des lèvres de ce dernier.

Elle l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qui l'animait, prolongeant le baiser autant qu'elle pouvait. Effie regarda Haymitch.

**_Eh bien, les choses ont changées aussi...** remarqua-t-elle.

Il était loin le temps des amants maudits, mais elle était contente pour eux.

**_A qui le dis-tu ! Je subis leurs états d'âmes depuis leur retour ! Mais je suis bien content que ce soit toi qui t'occupe de Katniss cette fois.** sourit-il en pensant à ce que la jeune femme lui

Heureusement pour lui Katniss n'avait rien entendu, trop plongée à savourer chaque seconde restante avec Peeta.

**_Bon, le train ne va pas tarder. Il faut y aller.**

Katniss relâcha Peeta avec difficulté.

**_Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas.** souffla Peeta en pressant légèrement sa main comme il l'avait fait la première fois qu'ils s'étaient touchés, quand ils avaient été tirés au sort.

Haymitch tira Peeta par le bras.

**_Les bagages sont en route. Bon courage à toi Effie.**

Et il claqua la porte derrière eux. C'était un peu brutal, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Katniss elle, était déboussolée et avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le coeur, mais Effie lui tapa sur l'épaule.

**_Alors , dis moi tout ? Qu'est ce que vous avez prévu pour votre mariage ? Tu as déjà ta robe ma chérie ? Et Peeta, il veut quoi ?**

Elle l'inonda de questions pour la faire se préoccuper de ses préparatifs de mariage.

Deux jours plus tard, le train d'Haymitch et Peeta arrivai au Capitole. Les journalistes étaient là et ça ressemblait au jour ou ils étaient venus pour la première fois au Capitole. L'accueil était encore plus chaleureux et les gens n'étaient plus vêtues étrangement. Les flashs crépitaient. Des agents de sécurités vinrent les escorter jusqu'a leur voiture et les emmenèrent à leur hôtel.

Dans la salle de réception, Peeta vit Annie et son fils, il marchait à peine.

**_Peeta, ça fait si longtemps. Je te présente mon fils, Finn.**

Le petit garçon était adorable.

**_Finn, dis bonjour à Peeta.** dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

**_Salut toi ! Tu es un grand gaillard à présent dis moi !** sourit Peeta en jouant avec sa petite main dans la sienne et en le regardant avec adoration.

Le petit sourit à Peeta.

**_Oh Peeta tu ne peux pas savoir le bonheur que c'est de l'avoir. Sans lui, je ne serais plus là... Tu verras quand Katniss et toi vous aurez des enfants. Au fait, félicitations pour tes fiançailles. C'est merveilleux.**

**_Euh, oui... Merci...** dit-il en perdant légèrement son sourire en repensant à sa discussion avec Katniss sur les enfants qu'ils n'auraient jamais.

**_Comment va Katniss ? Quel dommage qu'ils ne veuillent pas qu'elle soit là.**

**_La séparation a été rude, mais ça va. Je dois l'appeler justement.**

**_Oh, je comprends. Mon numéro de chambre est le 182. Il faut que j'aille le changer de toute façon. Dis au revoir à Peeta, Finn.**

Elle lui agita la main pour faire au revoir.

**_A très vite bonhomme !** sourit Peeta en le regardant.

Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, il soupira en refoulant au fond de lui son désir d'en avoir et retourna aux côtés d'Haymitch.

Ils montèrent au 4ème étage. Peeta avait la chambre 401, Haymitch la 403, juste à coté de lui.

**_Je suis claqué, j'espère que le mini bar est fourni. N'oublie pas de dire à Katniss de nourrir mes oies.**

Pendant ce temps, Katniss attendait avec impatience des nouvelles de Peeta. Effie n'arrivait pas à retenir son attention, sur le choix des couverts, des détails dont elle se moquait complètement, mais visiblement important pour Effie.

Au même instant, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. La jeune femme bondit de son siège et décrocha.

**_Peeta !** s'écria t-elle avant même de savoir si c'était bien lui.

**_Que c'est bon d'entendre ta voix...** soupira celui-ci, soulagé lui aussi.

**_Oh Peeta, tu me manques tellement ! Comment vas tu ? Tu es en sécurité ? Comment ça se passe ? Tu manges bien ? Tu dors bien ?**

Elle l'assaillait de questions. Elle se faisait un sang d'encre. Elle n'arrivait plus à dormir et le pire était que ses cauchemars étaient revenus de plus belle. Elle avait perdu sa sérénité et elle avait besoin de savoir le moindre détails de ce qui arrivait à Peeta pour s'apaiser un peu.

**_Doucement, une question à la fois ma puce. Toi aussi tu me manques atrocement et si tu veux tout savoir, je ne dors plus beaucoup depuis mon départ, mais au moins, tout se passe bien ici. Là je suis allongé dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Et toi, comment ça va de ton côté ?**

**_Effie me torture avec tout un tas de détails que je trouve inutile. J'ai l'impression que c'est son mariage. Là, elle veut savoir si on prend des couverts avec un manche de couleur ou non. Tu dis que tu dors mal ?**

**_Oui, enfin disons que j'ai connu mieux...** minimisa-t-il pour la rassurer. **Mais toi, parle moi de toi. Tu tiens le coup ?**

**_J'ai hâte que tu reviennes. Ah, une oie d'haymitch à failli mordre Effie lorsqu'elle a voulu les nourrir. Et toi tu as vu les autres ? Johanna et Annie ?**

**_Juste Annie pour le moment. Oh et j'ai vu son fils, Finn. Il marche à peine, mais il est vraiment adorable, tu le verras sûrement au mariage. Alors comme ça, Effie a voulu nourrir les oies d'Haymitch ? Le même Haymitch qu'elle a toujours eu du mal à supporter à cause de ses manières ?** reprit Peeta, amusé en imaginant la scène.

**_C'est vrai...**

A ce moment on tapa à la porte de Peeta.

**_Peeta c'est Jo, ouvre ! Je t'apporte le programme de demain !** cria Johanna à travers la porte.

Elle parlait tellement fort que Katniss l'entendit.

**_Oh, c'est Johanna que j'entends la ?**

**_Oui, attends une seconde... J'arrive !** s'écria-t-il en se levant pour lui ouvrir.

Au moment où il ouvrit la porte pour faire rentrer Johanna, le locataire de la chambre d'en face sortit de sa chambre. Il s'agissait de Gale. Johanna n'y prêta pas attention tandis que Gale lançait un rapide coup d'oeil dans la direction du jeune homme.

Peeta lui, s'était immédiatement raidit et son expression accueillante avait laissée place à un masque froid pendant qu'il le regardait passer.

Johanna entra dans la chambre et vit le combiné décroché du téléphone. Elle se doutait que Katniss était au bout du fil et prit ce dernier.

**_Eh Katniss ! Comment ça va ? Tu nous manques ici. Ta bonne humeur, ton sourire...** ironisa-t-elle. **Alors dis moi, tu as mis en pratique, les conseils du petit bouquin ? Tu le contractes maintenant ton vagin ?**

Katniss piqua un fard à l'autre bout du fil.

**_Bonjour, à toi aussi Jo. Tu me repasses Peeta ?**

**_Tu pourrais au moins me remercier pour les conseils, vu l'évolution de votre vie sexuelle !** lui fit-elle remarquer.

**_Johanna !** s'exaspéra, Katniss.

Peeta lui était rouge brique. Johanna, qui n'avait pas fini de vouloir titiller ses deux camarades, continua.

**_Alors Peeta ? Elle le contracte ou pas ? Et elle t'a chevauché depuis ?**

Katniss bouillait derrière le combiné.

**_Johanna passe moi Peeta !**

**_On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de mettre tout ça en oeuvre, Jo.** avoua Peeta en cachant sa gêne. **Allez, donne moi le combiné s'il te plait.**

Katniss leva les yeux au ciel.

**_Mais enfin, t'as pas à lui répondre ! Elle n'a pas à savoir !** râla Katniss.

Johanna déposa le programme sur la table devant Peeta. Avant de partir elle lança.

**_Vous pouvez aussi faire l'amour par téléphone. C'est simple, vous vous touchez vous même et vous en discutez.**

Elle rigola en les laissant sur ces mots.

**_Mais elle est infernale !** râla Katniss.

**_Tu prêches un convaincu.** approuva Peeta avant d'ajouter d'un air coquin. **Mais elle n'a pas tort, tu sais...**

**_Euh Peeta, je peux pas là. Effie est à coté de moi.** répondit Katniss qui prenait parfois tout au pied de la lettre. **Ce soir ?**

Elle rougit à l'idée.

**_D'accord...** sourit le jeune homme en se laissant retomber sur le lit. **J'aimerais tellement que tu sois dans cette chambre d'hôtel avec moi, tu n'imagines pas le nombres de choses que j'ai envie de te faire là tout de suite.**

**_Peeta... Moi aussi, mais là… Hum…**

Peeta entendit la voix d'Effie.

**_Katniss, tu es toute rouge... Ne me dites pas que... Enfin ce n'est pas correct !**

Peeta rigola à l'autre bout du fil.

**_Ca aussi ça me manque. Te voir rougir.** dit-il, rêveur.

**_Tu sais, y'a plus simple. Tu reprends le train et tu reviens.** tenta-t-elle.

**_Tu sais que je ne peux pas...** soupira Peeta.

Katniss fit une petite moue.

**_Au moins, je te verrais à la télé quand se sera les cérémonies officielles. Tu me rappelles ce soir alors ?**

**_Juré, promis. J'ai trop envie de te faire l'amour par téléphone, maintenant que Johanna nous l'a suggéré...** ajouta-t-il avec espièglerie.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

**_Je t'aime et tu as intérêt à être à la hauteur ce soir.** le défia-t-elle, puis elle raccrocha.


	48. Chapter 48

La suite est là, pas d'inquiétude. Nous nous étions quittés sur une promesse de téléphone rose... Je vois que vous êtes nombreux à avoir appréciés l'idée, bandes de coquins ^^  
Vont-ils pouvoir faire l'amour par téléphone ? Que réserve à Peeta ce séjour loin de sa chérie ? Comment Katniss va gérer la séparation ? Vous aurez quelques réponses plus bas ;-)

Merci à nos fidèles lecteurs : **Sha-ad79, Darling, Liberty Hallway, Tentaculegirl67, Titounette, Yinbuffy** et **Kakitamariko** (tu as tout fait raison de dire que les fics sont aussi faites pour confronter nos avis et notre vision des personnages. Nous avons fait certains choix et comprenons que ça ne puisse pas plaire à tout le monde, mais tu verras bien où nous voulions vous mener avec tout ça).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Peeta lu le programme laissé par Johanna. La journée suivante serait chargée. Il y avait un déjeuner avec la présidente Paylor et des interviews au petit matin, rien que ça. Il alla ensuite, frapper à la porte d'Haymitch, mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il devait être au bar. Il s'y rendit, mais ne le trouva pas non plus.

En balayant la salle du regard, il aperçut Gale à une table, entrain de discuter avec Beetee. Il avait de l'allure maintenant qu'il portait de beaux habits. Peeta se demandait s'il devait aller les saluer ou tout simplement les ignorer quand un bras s'enroula autour de lui.

**_Ne me dis pas que tu complexes, Peet'.** fit johanna qui avait remarqué ou se portait le regard de son ami. Elle le tira par le bras. **Allons les saluer.**

**_Coucou !** s'écria-t-elle. **Beetee, Gale ça fait longtemps.**

**_Ca alors ! Johanna !** fit Beetee. **Peeta... Tu as l'air en forme.**

Gale dévisageait Peeta et hocha la tête pour lui dire bonjour. Il n'était pas très loquace.

Peeta hocha lui aussi la tête avant de répondre à Beetee.

**_Je te remercie.** dit-il sans plus de cérémonie, trop tendu à cause de la présence de Gale pour être aussi sociable que d'habitude. Il maudissait d'ailleurs Johanna de l'avoir forcé à venir leur parler.

**_Et toi Gale, ça fait quoi de passer de la mine du District 12 à Secrétaire d'Etat à la Défense ?** questionna Johanna en voyant que Peeta n'était pas prêt à faire la causette.

**_Oh je suis bien plus à l'aise qu'à la mine et puis je travaille pour mon pays. C'est une grande fierté et responsabilité. Ce n'est pas tout de s'être rebellé, maintenant il faut reconstruire un pays solide et sur.** Il dit ces mots en regardant Peeta. Il revint vers Johanna. **Et toi ? Après avoir divertit les gens avec tes répliques assassines durant ton émission. Que comptes tu faire ?**

**_Oh, je vais prendre un peu de vacances, j'ai l'intention d'aller au District 12 prochainement. Il y va y avoir un grand évènement que je ne veux pas louper.** dit-elle en regardant Peeta qui était l'attraction de tout le monde. Même Beetee ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Peeta vit là une occasion à ne pas louper pour marquer son territoire. Il regarda Gale avec un sourire triomphant et annonça :

**_Katniss et moi allons nous marier !**

Gale et Beetee se regardèrent un instant. Alors que Beetee allait dire quelque chose, le secrétaire de la défense prit la parole en premier.

**_Je suppose que ça fait partie du plan pour rendre la population optimiste. A croire que vous n'en finirez jamais avec cette comédie. La deuxième déclaration d'amour sur magazine, puis la video volée des préservatifs et la cérémonie du bonheur crispé à l'ouverture de ta boulangerie, maintenant le mariage. Donc tu as prévu d'annoncer ça à la cérémonie officielle ? Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi vous continuez...**

**_Nous ne jouons pas la comédie Gale. Katniss et moi nous aimons sincèrement et c'est par amour que nous allons nous unir.** rétorqua Peeta en le foudroyant du regard.

Gale eut un petit sourire en coin.

**_Si tu le dis et que tu y crois... Après tout ce n'est plus mon problème.** Il se leva de table. **Bon, ce n'est pas tout, j'ai une rude journée demain. Jo, Beetee, on se voit demain.**

**_Quelle mouche l'a piqué ?** déclara Johanna. **Oh, et puis on s'en fout, c'est la fête.**

Malheureusement, Peeta se sentait trop contrarié pour retrouver une humeur joyeuse. Il avait besoin d'un remontant.

**_Je vais au bar.** annonça-t-il en les laissant.

Johanna haussa les épaules et s'installa à la place de Gale pour discuter avec Beetee.

Arrivé au comptoir, Peeta demanda au barman de lui servir ce qu'il avait de plus fort en stock. Le fait que Gale continue d'insinuer que ce n'était que du cinéma le mettait dans une colère noire. Pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ? Peeta bouillait littéralement. Le barman lui servit son verre qu'il but d'une traite. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge, mais ça lui fit un bien fou.

**_Eh bien, c'est plutôt rare de te voir boire comme ça cul sec !** fit Haymitch qui s'installa à ses cotés. **Un double scotch barman**, ordonna t-il.

**_Ouais, ben c'est plutôt rare que quelqu'un prétende encore que l'amour qui nous lie Katniss et moi n'est que du cinéma.** marmonna Peeta en faisant signe au barman de le resservir.

**_Ce n'est pas une raison pour boire. Si tu es saoule quand tu auras Katniss au téléphone, ça va barder pour ton matricule. Bref, j'ai croisé Gale en venant. Je suppose que c'est lui qui n'y croit pas. Tu devrais pas prendre en considération ce qu'il te dit. Tu vas épouser la femme qu'il l'aime...**

**_Je sais, mais ses petites remarques et cet air supérieur qu'il prend avec moi, ça m'énerve. Je lui mettrai bien mon poing dans la figure par moments.**

**_Ca ne serait pas une bonne idée. Tu ferais mieux de remonter et d'appeler ta chère et tendre. Ce sera plus productif que de rester ici.**

Pendant ce temps, Gale était encore sous le choc et la colère. Katniss allait-elle réellement épouser Peeta ? Elle qui ne voulait pas entendre parler de mariage, allait maintenant devenir Madame Mellark. Il était persuadé que les choses auraient du être différentes, si seulement il n'avait pas été à l'origine de ces fichues bombes. Elle ne l'avait même pas appelé une seule fois depuis. Il n'avait eu des nouvelles que par les médias.

Il se rappelait du sourire figé et crispé qu'elle arborait lors de l'inauguration de la boulangerie, puis ces achats de préservatifs, sans compter la déclaration de Peeta sur le magazine. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Et maintenant cette histoire de mariage ?

Il avait besoin de fumer. Il s'était mis à fumer depuis tous ces évènements. Malheureusement, il avait fini son dernier paquet, en début d'après-midi et allait devoir ressortir pour s'en acheter.

Peeta finit par suivre les conseils de son mentor, Katniss arriverait sûrement à lui faire retrouver sa bonne humeur. Elle y arrivait toujours et rien que cette pensée le faisait déjà sourire.

Alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir menant à sa chambre, Gale sortit de la sienne au même moment. Peeta souriait encore bêtement en pensant à ce que Katniss et lui feraient par téléphone, mais dès qu'il aperçut le meilleur ami de la femme qu'il aimait, son visage s'assombrit aussitôt.

Gale prit sa pour un signe du destin. Le fait qu'il soit tombé à nouveau nez à nez avec lui.

Alors que Peeta allait rentrer dans sa chambre sans lui adresser un mot, il l'interpella.

**_Peeta, désolé, d'avoir été un peu dur tout à l'heure. C'est juste, que tu es un type sympa et tu es visiblement très heureux et ça me fait un peu de peine pour toi.**

**_Moi, c'est pour toi que j'ai de la peine. Etre amoureux de sa meilleure amie qui ne ressent rien d'autre qu'un lien fraternel pour toi, ça doit être vraiment dur.** rétorqua Peeta en serrant malgré tout le prit mal la réflexion de Peeta.

**_Tu fais le malin parce que tu as "gagné", mais seulement par défaut. On a pas eu le temps de pouvoir la jouer à la loyale tous les deux. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé, si tu serais entrain d'annoncer ton mariage, si j'avais pas eu une part de responsabilité dans la mort de Prim. Même si je n'en suis toujours pas sur après tout ce temps, mais tu ferais mieux d'arrêter avec ton ton arrogant. Tu l'as eu parce qu'il ne restait plus que toi en compétition.** rétorqua Gale.

Peeta fronça les sourcils, confus.

**_Comment ça, tu as une part de responsabilité dans la mort de Prim ?**

Gale était étonné. Il prit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que Peeta ne savait rien.

**_Tu n'es pas au courant ?**

**_De quoi ?** s'impatienta Peeta.

**_Tu ne sais vraiment rien ? Elle ne te l'a pas dit ?**

Il prit une pause, se demander s'il devait lui dire ou non. Il avait besoin de nicotine. Ca le calmait.

**_Avec Beetee on a créé une bombe à deux temps... Les parachutes et il semblerait que la défunte Présidente Coin est décidée que ça accélérerait la fin de guerre, en les larguant sur les réfugies, les faisant passer pour celle de Snow... Mes bombes sont responsables de la mort de Prim. Pas la peine de te dire que depuis ce jour, Katniss ne veut plus me voir.**

Peeta baissa la tête, les yeux rivés sur le sol, il eu l'impression de perdre pied. Comment Katniss avait osée lui caché une chose aussi importante ? Il savait que Prim était un sujet sensible, mais il avait le droit de savoir !

Il comprenait à présent pourquoi elle ne prêtait jamais attention aux émissions où il apparaissait, ou pourquoi elle ne lui téléphonait jamais et pourquoi il n'était jamais revenu au 12 depuis leur retour pour lui rendre visite. Le doute s'insinua en lui tel un poison. Gale avait-il raison ? L'amour que Katniss lui portait résultait-il uniquement du fait qu'il était hors course ? Se mariait-elle avec lui par simple dépit ?

Cette pensée lui était insupportable.

**_Merci de m'avoir informé.** dit finalement Peeta d'une voix blanche tandis qu'il saisissait son pass pour entrer dans sa chambre.

Gale haussa les épaules. Il avait besoin d'une cigarette et vite. Il y avait des souvenirs qu'il préférait oublier. Il partit sans un regard pour Peeta.

Ce dernier pénétra dans sa chambre comme un automate et s'assit sur son lit. Il se sentait comme une coquille vide. Toutes les bases sur lesquelles reposait sa relation avec Katniss venait de s'écrouler en une fraction de secondes.

Pendant ce temps Katniss venait de se réveillait en sueur. Encore un cauchemars. Ils étaient revenus et avec l'approche de l'anniversaire de la mort de Prim. Ceux-ci étaient horrible. Elle voyait sa soeur perir dans les flammes, hurler son nom. Sa petite soeur lui manquait cruellement et elle pleurait beaucoup. Elle attendait le coup de fil de Peeta avec impatience. Il était la seule lumière de sa vie. Lui seul, pouvait l'arracher à son mal être et a ses démons.

Au bout d'un long moment, Peeta réussit à trouver la force de composer le numéro de Katniss. Il savait qu'elle sentirait que ça n'allait pas, mais il se promit de ne pas en parler au téléphone et de feindre la fatigue si elle lui posait la question.

Le téléphone retentit. Katniss décrocha.

**_Peeta ! Enfin... Tu en as mis du temps. j'ai eu peur que tu ne m'appelles pas.**

Peeta ferma les yeux en entendant la voix de celle qui avait le pouvoir de le rendre aussi bien heureux que malheureux et répondit aussi naturellement que possible.

**_J'avais promis. Ca va ?**

**_Maintenant oui. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?** questionna t-elle avec enthousiasme, si heureuse d'entendre sa voix.

**_Oui ça a été.** mentit-il. **Et toi, qu'as-tu fait de beau ?**

Elle ne raconta pas ses cauchemars et ses angoisses du fait qu'il soit au Capitole.

**_Oh, je suis allée voir Delly. J'ai acheté mes chaussures pour le mariage. Elle te passe le bonjour. On a nourri les oies d'haymitch et puis, je me demandais... Pour le gateau... Peeta, tu veux le faire toi même ?**

Le coeur de Peeta se serra en pensant au mariage. Il aimait Katniss et voulait passer le restant de ses jours avec elle, c'état une certitude. Mais voulait-il se marier avec elle en sachant qu'elle le faisait par dépit ? Etait-ce réellement la vie qu'il voulait ? Se rappeler constamment que Gale aurait été avec elle s'il n'avait pas aidé à tuer Prim ?

**_Peeta ?**

Katniss se demandait pourquoi il ne répondait pas à sa question.

**_Oui oui, excuse moi. Bien sûr, je tiens à faire moi-même notre gâteau...** répondit-il difficilement.

**_Tu as l'air tendu. Tu es sur que ça va ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?**

Elle commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas le genre de Peeta d'être ailleurs ou évasif sur un sujet pareil.

**_Non, ça va, c'est juste la fatigue qui me rattrape. Je ne crois pas qu'on pourra faire ce qu'on avait prévu ce soir. Ca ne te dérange pas j'espère ?**

Le coeur de Katniss se serra. Il était fatigué ? C'est vrai qu'il y avait le décalage horaire.

**_Euh... Non, enfin, un peu... Je pensais qu'on passerait la soirée au téléphone. J'ai mis un de tes t-shirt. Tu sais, le bleu...** tenta-t-elle tout de même.

Peeta se massa la nuque. Sa raison et son coeur se battaient en duel. L'un lui disait qu'il méritait mieux qu'une femme amoureuse d'un autre, mais l'autre lui criait que mieux valait avoir une petite partie de son coeur plutôt que rien du tout. Finalement, il préféra rester sur ses positions.

**_Tu sais à quel point j'adore te voir dans mes vêtements, mais là j'ai vraiment besoin de repos.**_ "Et de réfléchir"_ ajouta-t-il en lui-même.

Katniss était très déçue. Bien sur, ce n'était pas de la faute de Peeta s'il était fatiguée.

**_Je comprends...** fit-elle d'une petite voix sans cacher sa déception.** Tu me manques Peeta... Tu m'appelles demain sans faute ?** C'était ridicule, elle avait les larmes aux yeux juste parce qu'ils ne se parleraient pas plus.** Tu me promets qu'on passera notre soirée au téléphone ?**

**_On a un planning assez chargé ici, alors je ne peux rien te promettre, mais je vais essayer...** mentit-il.

La vérité, c'est qu'il n'aurait pas la force de jouer la comédie en sachant ce qu'il savait à présent.

**_Co-Comment ça ?** bégaya Katniss toute retournée.** Peeta, tu m'as promis.**

Peeta se morigéna intérieurement. Il savait qu'il lui faisait de la peine et malgré le fait qu'elle l'ait blessé avec ses cachoteries, il ne souhaitait pas ça.

**_Je sais, mais... Je ferais mon possible, d'accord ?**

**_Non. Je t'ai laissé partir et tu m'as promis qu'on passerait nos soirées ensemble au téléphone. Que tu sois fatiguée aujourd'hui, je comprends, tu viens d'arriver après le voyage, mais j'en ai rien à faire que le planning soit chargé ou pas.** rétorqua-t-elle en colère qu'il fasse passer les désidératas du Capitole avant elle.

Le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi inventer pour la repousser gentiment. Il avait mal à la tête et avait besoin de solitude pour réfléchir à la situation le plus calmement possible et là, elle ne l'aidait pas.

**_Ecoute Katniss, j'ai dis que je ferai de mon possible, mais si tu tiens tant que ça à parler à quelqu'un, je ne sais pas moi, tu n'as qu'à appeler Gale par exemple. Je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi d'entendre ta voix après tout ce temps.** rétorqua-t-il sans ménagement.

Katniss n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Qu'est ce que Gale venait encore une fois faire dans la conversation ?

**_Je ne veux pas parler à Gale, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre ! C'est avec toi que je veux discuter !**

**_Eh bien, pas moi !** s'écria-t-il, à bout de nerfs.

Voilà, les mots étaient lâchés. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne pas faire d'histoire jusqu'à son retour, mais c'était sorti tout seul.

Katniss n'avait pas compris la réaction de Peeta. Elle imagina de suite le pire.

**_Peeta, il y a quelqu'un avec toi, c'est ça ? Ils te font du mal ?** demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante. **Dis leur que je ferai tout ce qu'ils voudront.**

**_Il n'y a personne, Katniss. Je... J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir et de dormir un peu.** soupira-t-il avec lassitude.

Elle était perdue.

**_Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose ? Peeta, je suis folle d'inquiétude, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

Puisqu'elle insistait, Peeta se dit qu'il n'attendrait pas pour lui poser la question.

**_Pourquoi m'as-tu caché que Gale avait quelque chose à voir avec la mort de ta soeur ?**


	49. Chapter 49

Voici la suite des explications de nos amoureux ! Wow, presque 50 chapitres, c'est fou n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est encore plus fou que vous nous suiviez depuis le début de cette aventure avec autant d'assiduité. Vos commentaires sont un vrai tremplin, alors merci encore et toujours.

Vous êtes nombreux à nous suivre, mais seule une petite (mais pas des moindres) partie d'entre vous laissez une trace de votre passage, c'est pourquoi Véronique et moi-même tenons à vous remercier particulièrement :

**Yinbuffy, Titounette, Aulandra1707, Tentaculegirl67, Fan de twilight, Diaboliqua** (contente que tu ailles mieux et que tu sois de retour parmi nous),** Darling, Kakitamariko, Sha-ad79** et une autre petite nouvelle **Ketsurui Yami**.

Alors, comment cette discussion va-t-elle se terminer pour nos tourteraaux ? Peeta oubliera-t-il enfin Gale une bonne fois pour toute ou Katniss devra-t-elle encore faire des mains et des pieds pour lui prouver que son ex-meilleur ami est out ? Le pauvre Peeta, faut dire qu'il en a bavé avec son lavage de cerveau, du coup, le doute est toujours un peu présent... Bref, voici quelques réponses à vos questions !

Enjoy ! ^^

* * *

**_Pourquoi m'as-tu caché que Gale avait quelque chose à voir avec la mort de ta soeur ?**

Il semblait à Katniss qu'on venait de la cogner brutalement avec un bloc de pierre. Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ça, ni parler de cet épisode douloureux. Elle ne savait même pas que Peeta n'était pas au courant. Il faut dire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis le jour ou Coin leur avait demandé de voter.

**_Je pensais que tu savais.** dit-elle simplement.

**_Eh bien non, figure toi, mais je comprends maintenant. Tout est clair, rassure toi. Tu n'as plus besoin de feindre, Katniss.**

**_Feindre ? Feindre quoi Peeta ?**

Puis, Katniss comprit, ou du moins pensa avoir comprit.

**_Je dois te décevoir. Je suppose que tu croyais que j'avais réellement tuer Coin par accident. Je n'étais pas folle tu sais, je savais ce que je faisais quand je l'ai tué...** confessa-t-elle.

**_Je ne parle pas de ça, Katniss. Je me fiche de Coin, elle méritait ce qui lui est arrivé. Je te parle de tes sentiments envers Gale et moi.** reprit-il brutalement.

Il se sentait tellement blessé d'avoir bêtement cru tout ce temps qu'elle éprouvait un amour aussi puissant que le sien.

**_Mes sentiments envers Gale et toi ? Mais on en a déjà parlé Peeta. Je croyais que c'était clair.**

Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il remette Gale sur le tapis après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit à ce sujet.

**_Cesse de mentir, Katniss ! Tu m'as choisi uniquement parce qu'il a contribué à la mort de Prim ! Jamais tu n'aurais accepté d'être avec moi sans quoi et encore moins de te marier.** dit-il avec dégoût.

**_Quoi ? Peeta, ça n'a rien à voir, tu mélanges tout ! Ce qu'a fait Gale a détruit notre amitié, c'est tout ! Tout le reste, tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai ! C'est toi que j'aime et seulement toi ! Je n'ai jamais aimé Gale, pas comme ça !** dit-elle outrée.

Peeta secoua frénétiquement la tête, refusant de la croire une nouvelle fois.

**_Je refuse de vivre ce qu'a vécu ma mère, Katniss. Je ne veux pas lui ressembler.**

**_Peeta, réfléchie un peu. On en a déjà parlé pourtant, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu remettes tout en question comme ça ! Tu crois que je suis le genre de fille à me donner à un homme par défaut ? Je me suis abandonné corps et âme à toi Peeta ! Je t'ai moi-même demandé en mariage ! Je t'ai chanté mon amour et tu penses que... Que j'ai fait tout ça par défaut ?** La colère montait.** Je ne sais pas à qui tu as parlé, mais j'arrive pas à croire ce que tu viens de me dire !**

En fait, le jeune homme était complètement paumé. Il ne savait plus qui et quoi croire. Au bout d'un moment, il reprit un peu plus calmement.

**_J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. A demain, Katniss...** conclut-il avant de raccrocher sans plus de cérémonie.

Katniss était sous le choc. Comment en quelques heures, les choses avaient-elles pu tourner ainsi ? Elle eu soudain peur de perdre Peeta. Elle ne le laisserait pas penser n'importe quoi, sans compter qu'elle était furieuse contre lui de ne pas avoir confiance en elle. Elle était hors d'elle, à des milliers de kilomètres qui plus est et impuissante. Qui avait retourné le cerveau de l'homme qu'elle aimait ?

Elle sortit de sa chambre, tel un ouragan et tambourina à la porte de la chambre d'amis.

**_Effie ! Effie !**

**_Entre, je t'en prie !** répondit Effie en fronçant les sourcils.

**_Il faut que j'aille au Capitole ! Je dois voir Peeta ! Il faut que tu m'aides à me déguiser comme tu étais habillée avant, on ne me reconnaitra pas comme ça !** dit-elle hystérique.

**_Attends, une minute tu veux. Dis moi d'abord ce qui se passe.** dit Effie, perdue.

**_Peeta croit que je ne l'aime pas et que j'aime Gale ! Je ne comprends même pas comment il peut penser une chose pareille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on lui a dit au Capitole, mais il est hors de question que je reste ici les bras croisés, alors que mon mariage est en jeu !**

**_D'accord, je vois, mais Katniss, tu as interdiction de remettre les pieds au Capitole et Peeta revient dans quelques jours...** expliqua Effie.

**_Il revient dans 6 jours, je n'attendrai pas tout ce temps ! Je ne peux pas attendre et si tu ne m'aides pas, j'irais quand même !** Elle était en panique. **Tu sais si on peut louer un hovercraft ? Le train c'est trop long...**

**_Je vais t'aider, mais calme toi d'abord, s'il te plait.** la pria Effie. **On ne doit pas agir avec précipitation. N'oublie pas que si tu te fais attraper là bas, tu risques gros, surtout en pleine commémoration.** lui rappela la jeune femme.

**_Je m'en moque. Tu vas m'aider, oui ou non ? Je veux partir au plus vite. Qui pourrait nous louer un hovercraft ? Je veux être au Capitole au plus tard demain soir.**

**_J'ai un contact là bas qui pourra surement nous venir en aide, mais tu dois m'assurer qu'une fois au Capitole, tu seras discrètes. C'est très important Katniss. Peu importe ce qui se passe, tu ne devras pas faire de scandale en public, c'est compris ?**

**_Je veux juste parler à Peeta. Je l'attendrais dans sa chambre. Ah mince, je ne sais même pas son numéro de chambre...**

**_Ce ne sera pas le plus compliqué, Katniss. Il faut que tu comprennes bien la situation.** **Même si j'obtiens cet hovercraft, les allés et venus son contrôlés au Capitole. Il te faudra des pass pour accéder jusqu'à Peeta. C'est loin d'être simple, surtout avec les festivités du moment !**

**_On doit bien connaitre quelqu'un qui pourrait nous fournir tout ça ?** dit Katniss un peu calmée par les difficultés.

**_Le seul que je vois, c'est Plutarch, mais le connaissant il va vouloir quelque chose qui vaille son pesant d'or en échange de ce service...** dit Effie.

**_D'accord. Je vais l'appeler.**

Elle descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse. Effie la suivit de près.

**_Katniss, tu es sûre de toi ? Parce qu'une fois que tu auras entamé les négociations avec lui, tu ne pourras faire marche arrière.** la prévint-elle alors que Katniss prenait le portable d'Effie.

**_Oui, je me moque du prix à payer.**

**_Bien, alors laisse moi faire.** conclut Effie en récupérant son portable pour parler elle-même à Plutarch. Elle composa le numéro pré-enregistré et attendit.

**_Effie ! Que me vaut le plaisir ?** répondit Plutarch qui avait vu son nom affiché.

**_J'ai besoin d'un service pour une amie et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'aider.** annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

**_Annonce la couleur, déjà que je vois si c'est dans mes cordes.**

**_J'ai besoin d'un hovercraft, d'une couverture pour passer inaperçu et de quelques pass pour accéder à l'hôtel VIP du Capitole. Oh ! Et aussi du numéro de chambre de Peeta Mellark.**

**_Oh, rien que ça... Qu'est ce que tu mijotes Effie ? D'après mes dernière infos, tu as été vue au District 12. Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il y a Katniss Everdeen derrière tout ça. J'ai raison ?**

**_On ne peut rien te cacher à ce que je vois. Bon, alors c'est dans tes cordes ou pas ?** s'impatienta-t-elle.

**_Dans mes cordes oui. Il sera facile de la faire passer pour un de mes reporters et de l'arranger physiquement, mais tu te rends compte du risque que ça me fait prendre... Si elle se fait prendre, je plonge aussi.** protesta-t-il, même s'il savait déjà comment il pourrait s'en tirer, mais ça bien sur, il ne le mentionna pas.

**_Qu'est ce que je gagne en échange ? Oh, je te le dis tout de suite, une interview de Katniss, c'est trop léger.**

Effie y avait déjà réfléchie, si bien qu'elle répondit sans hésitation.

**_Peeta et elle vont se marier. Je t'offre l'exclusivité pour couvrir l'évènement.**

**_Intéressant.** Plutarch parvenait sans mal à cacher son excitation. Il allait vendre des tonnes de magazines.** Je veux aussi des interviews de leur parts et qu'ils répondent a toutes les questions, sans détour.**

**_Tu devras d'abord me soumettre ces questions afin que je les approuve. Il est hors de question que tu les mettent mal à l'aise le jour le plus important de leurs vies.** rétorqua Effie, pas prête à se laisser faire.

**_Bon, eh bien, c'était une joie de te parler Effie, mais j'ai autre chose à faire.** dit Plutarch qui se savait en position de force.

Effie pesta intérieurement.

**_D'accord, très bien !**

**_Passe la moi. Je veux avoir sa parole.**

Effie tendit le portable à Katniss.

**_Il veut te parler.**

**_Vous allez nous aider ?** demanda directement Katniss.

**_Bien sûr Katniss, tu me connais, j'adore rendre service... A la condition que je puisse vous interviewer Peeta et toi à votre mariage et que vous répondiez à toutes mes questions. Je dis bien toutes. Alors ?**

Katniss qui était prête à tout pour voir Peeta ne réfléchit pas.

**_Bien entendu. Vous avez ma parole.**

**_Pour l'exclu totale et les photos aussi ?** insista Plutarch.

**_Oui.** répondit Katniss. **Quand pourrons nous prendre l'hovercraft ? Je veux partir aujourd'hui. Je veux être là bas demain soir au plus tard. Si ce n'est pas possible, pas d'exclu.** ajouta la jeune femme.

**_Tenez vous prête. D'ici trois heures au plus tard, vous serez en partance pour le Capitole. On vous expliquera la marche à suivre à bord.** conclut-il avant de raccrocher le sourire aux lèvres.

Katniss se retourna vers Effie.

**_On va venir nous chercher d'ici trois heures.**

**_Bien, alors préparons-nous. Il faut aussi que je te refasse un petit cours sur les bonnes manières.** dit Effie en l'emmenant à l'étage.

Pendant ce temps, Peeta toujours dans sa chambre d'hôtel, n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil. D'un côté, il s'en voulait d'avoir réagis de la sorte, mais de l'autre, c'est à Katniss qu'il en voulait. Si elle lui avait caché pour Prim, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Peut-être qu'un doute subsistait en elle et qu'elle s'efforçait de le faire taire. La connaissant, ce ne serait pas étonnant, elle avait toujours eu la fâcheuse tendance à se voiler la face.

Il soupira en se rendant compte qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil de sitôt. Résigné, il se rendit finalement dans la chambre d'à côté. Peut-être que son mentor saurait l'aider à y voir plus clair. Il fallait aussi qu'il sache s'il était au courant pour les bombes.

Haymitch n'arrivait pas à dormir non plus. Le Capitole avait cet effet sur lui, même si Snow n'était plus aux commandes. Lorsqu'il entendit frapper à sa porte, il pensa que c'était un serveur. Il avait commandé une bonne bouteille, mais il fut surprit de voir son protégé.

**_Peeta ? Je pensais que tu passais ta nuit au téléphone avec ta future femme ? Elle a fini par s'endormir ?**

**_Je peux entrer ?** demanda-t-il directement, ne souhaitant pas que des oreilles indiscrètes entendent les détails.

**_Bien sur.** Il s'affala sur le canapé.** J'arrivais pas à dormir de toute façon.**

Peeta alla droit au but.

**_Tu savais que Gale avait fabriqué les bombes qui ont tuées Prim et les réfugiés ?**

Haymitch ne s'attendait pas à une telle question.

**_Ouais... Pourquoi cette question ?**

**_Je vois qu'on me prend vraiment pour un imbécile.** sourit cyniquement Peeta.

**_Ah, tu ne savais pas ?** fit Haymtich en soupirant.** Je pensais qu'on te l'avait dit. Faut dire que tout était bien confus à ce moment là. Je ne sais même pas si Johanna et Annie sont au courant. Peut être bien que oui, peut être bien que non, on n'a aucune idée de ce qui a filtré ou pas. J'aurais du me douter que tu ne savais pas, avec cet obsession que tu fais sur Gale.**

**_Oui, tu aurais dû ! Ca m'aurait évité de faire des plans pour demander Katniss en mariage ou d'accepter sa demande !** rétorqua Peeta, furieux contre Haymitch, contre Katniss, Gale et lui-même.

**_C'est pas vrai, c'est reparti pour un tour… Mais qu'est ce que tu es encore allé t'imaginer ?**

**_Elle fait sa vie avec moi par dépit, Haymitch ! C'est pourtant clair ! Ca a toujours été Gale, seulement avec l'histoire des bombes, elle s'est rabattu sur moi. Katniss ne supporte pas d'être seule, je ne suis qu'une roue de secours !**

**_Rectification, Katniss ne supporte pas d'être sans toi. Mais enfin Peeta, tu ne vois pas qu'elle point elle est amoureuse de toi cette petite ? T'as oublié quand on a cru qu'elle allait se laisser mourir après votre dispute ?**

**_Je n'ai pas oublié et c'est justement pour ça que je dis qu'elle ne supporte pas la solitude. Elle a déjà perdu Gale, elle ne fait que se raccrocher à moi, rien de plus.**

**_Tu te trompes. J'arrive pas à croire qu'on en revient encore à ça.** déplora le mentor. **Peeta, elle était l'ombre d'elle même, hystérique, dépressive, violente, une vraie furie au District 13 parce que tu étais prisonnier au Capitole et puis après parce qu'elle pensait que tu la détestais. Gale était toujours là, Prim en vie, pas de bombes...**

Peeta le dévisagea avant de détourner le regard et d'aller se poster à la fenêtre, songeur.

**_Les bombes de Gale qui ont tués sa soeur n'ont rien a voir avec toi. Peeta, son meilleur ami a conçu des bombes et a mis au point un plan qui a tué Prim. Elle ne veut plus le voir, ni lui parler... C'est normal, même si c'est aussi un peu injuste. Il ne savait pas que ces bombes allaient être utilisées ainsi. Ce que je veux dire, c'est ne mélange pas tout. Tu es l'amour de sa vie. Tu te rends compte que vous allez vous marier, qu'elle t'a donné sa virginité. Tu ne vois pas comment elle te regarde ? Si tu penses qu'elle fait tout ça par dépit, tu as une bien piètre imagine d'elle.**

Les mots d'Haymitch commençaient à faire leur chemin dans l'esprit de son protégé. Après un long silence, Peeta avoua :

**_Je sais qu'elle m'aime Haymitch, j'ai juste peur que...** Il soupira. **J'ai vu à quel point ma mère a souffert à cause de mon père, parce qu'il en aimait une autre. C'est à cause de lui qu'elle est devenu aussi aigrie et méchante. Je n'ai pas envie de vivre ce qu'elle a vécu et finir par haïr Katniss moi aussi...**

**_La différence est que ton père était amoureux de sa mère et non de la tienne. Enfin, Peeta, si elle avait aimé Gale, tu crois qu'elle aurait voulu se sacrifier pour que tu vives pendant l'expiation ? Tu sais très bien qu'elle avait décidé que c'était toi qui devait gagné au prix de sa vie. Si elle avait aimé Gale, pourquoi laisser derrière elle l'homme qu'elle aime et sa famille pour que tu vives ?**

**_Encore une fois j'ai réagis stupidement, c'est ça ?** reconnut-il en venant se laisser tomber dans le canapé.

**_Ne me dis pas que tu as balancé tes doutes à Katniss au téléphone ?** s'écria Haymitch soudain bien plus réveillé.

**_Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis entrain de te parler à toi plutôt qu'à elle alors qu'on devait passer la nuit au téléphone elle et moi ?**

Haymitch décida de ne pas répondre.

**_Au fait, si tu ne savais pas pour les parachutes, qui te l'a dit ?**

**_Gale en personne. Il a la chambre juste en face de la mienne... Comme par hasard...** marmonna Peeta.

Haymitch prit une profonde inspiration.

**_Ah bien sur, j'aurais du m'en douter. Et tu m'expliques pourquoi tu fais passer la parole de Gale avant celle de Katniss ?**

**_Je ne fais pas...** commença le jeune homme avant de s'arrêter en inspirant un coup pour se calmer. **Avoue quand même qu'elle m'a caché un détail important. J'étais en droit de savoir.**

C'était trop pour Haymitch. Il n'avait pas arrêté durant l'année passé, de faire comprendre à Peeta que Katniss l'aimait lui et que lui mais manifestement ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait entendre.

**_Tu sais quoi, tu devrais peut être retourné le voir... Peut être qu'il a d'autres grosses révélations à te faire, qui sait.** On frappa à la porte. **Ca doit être ma bonne bouteille.** Il se leva du canapé et alla ouvrir.** Merci**, dit-il en donnant un pourboire.

**_Tu crois que Katniss m'aurait caché d'autres choses ?** s'inquiéta tout à coup Peeta qui avait eu sa dose de surprises pour la soirée.

Haymitch déboucha sa bouteille et but direct au goulot.

**_Dégage de ma chambre.** dit le mentor qui ne plaisantait pas.

Peeta allait protester, mais renonça face au ton froid et catégorique d'Haymitch. Il savait reconnaître quand il était à bout. Il se leva donc et rejoignit sa chambre, tout en sachant qu'il ne dormirait pas mieux que les nuits précédentes.


	50. Chapter 50

Et l'aventure continue ! Profitez-en car la fin approche à mesure que nous postons. Nous ne vous dirons pas exactement quand, car nous ne voulons pas subir vos foudres. Seul conseil : savourez chaque chapitre ;-)

Un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires. Nous tenions tout de même à répondre à l'un d'entre eux qui nous disait que c'était dommage de ne pas avoir employé la première personne.  
Evidemment, nous aurions pu continuer dans le même style que les livres pour se rapprocher encore plus de la version de l'auteur, seulement nous avons jugé plus judicieux de faire de cette manière, car sans quoi nous aurions loupé certaines choses chez les autres personnages en restant focalisé sur les pensées et le ressentit d'un seul personnage à la fois.  
Vous répondrez sans doute à ça que nous aurions pu faire des pov untel, pov untel, mais ça aurait été galère et sans doute moins fluide dans l'action. N'oubliez pas non plus que nous écrivons à deux sous forme de rôle player.  
Bref, c'est un choix délibéré et nous espérons malgré tout que ça ne gâche rien à votre plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La nuit de Peeta avait encore été agitée par de nombreux cauchemars. Il se voyait toujours perdre Katniss, mais cette fois, Gale en était la cause. Il les voyait rigoler, se toucher, marcher main dans la main et lui impuissant, tentait en vain de se faire remarquer en hurlant qu'il l'aimait, mais c'était comme s'il était devenu transparent aux yeux de sa fiancée.

C'est donc en trainant les pieds et les yeux cernés qu'il se rendit dans la salle de bain se rafraichir. Il s'habilla ensuite sans entrain et alla voir son mentor à côté afin de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas trop bu avant de descendre rejoindre les autres pour le déjeuner avec la présidente Paylor.

Peeta trouva porte close. Haymitch était déjà au bar, pour son "petit déjeuner". Il ne voulait plus parler à Peeta. Il avait essayé d'appeler chez lui et Katniss, mais personne n'avait répondu. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à Katniss à cause de lui, il lui ferait avaler de force, les fameuses baies de sureau qu'il n'avait pas mangé aux premiers jeux.

La seule chose qui le rassurait était qu'Effie n'avait pas appelé, en mode affolée. Lorsqu'elle vit Peeta arriver, la Présidente Paylor, vint saluer celui-ci.

**_Peeta ! Ca faisait longtemps. Je suis contente que tu sois parmi nous. Demain, nous allons rendre hommage aux personnes qui ont trouvés la mort à cause des parachutes de Snow. Je sais que tu étais parmi eux. Que tu as été gravement brulé. Nous comptons sur toi, pour faire un petit discours.**

A ce moment Gale entra dans la salle. Peeta se raidit, mais préféra l'ignorer.

**_Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de m'exprimer, Madame la Présidente.** expliqua Peeta respectueusement.

**_Je comprends, c'est un souvenir douloureux. Ta présence sera déjà très précieuse pour tout le monde.** Elle se tourna vers Gale.** Gale, pourrais-tu nous faire le discours demain pour les victimes des parachutes ? Tu fais toujours d'excellents discours.**

Gale se raidit un petit peu.

**_Bien entendu. Je travaillerai dessus demain. J'ai perdu des proches aussi à ce bombardements.**

**_Sans parler de ta responsabilité là dedans...** ne put s'empêcher de marmonner Peeta de manière à ce que Gale uniquement comprenne.

Gale fusilla du regard l'ancien vainqueur des jeux et se rapprocha de lui.

**_On ne sera vraiment jamais sûr que c'était mes bombes. Katniss est sure d'elle, mais elle n'a pas de preuves autre que les dires de Snow et malheureusement on ne peut rien prouver. Un jour où l'autre, une fois la douleur passée, Katniss se rendra compte qu'elle a très bien pu être manipulée par Snow une dernière fois et ce jour là, elle me pardonnera, parce que je ne suis peut être tout bêtement pas responsable.**

**_Et tu crois que parce qu'un doute subsiste, tu pourras à nouveau entrer dans ses bonnes grâces ? Tu as fabriqué des bombes et sa soeur est morte à cause d'une bombe ! Que penses-tu que ça lui fera chaque fois qu'elle te regardera ?** rétorqua Peeta sans ménagement.

La présidente Paylor qui cette fois avait tout entendu intervint.

**_Messieurs, on ne peut pas se permettre un scandale, alors baissez d'un ton. J'étais dans le couloir quand Snow a parlé a Katniss. Gale à raison, on n'a malheureusement pas de preuves, même si c'était bien le genre de Coin. Quoiqu'il en soit, même si Gale et Beetee on créés ces bombes, c'est Coin qui à du donner les ordres. Je ne pense pas que Gale aurait été d'accord pour que des innocents, des enfants, se fasse bombarder ainsi ?** Elle se tourna vers son secrétaire d'état à la défense.

**_Bien évidemment.** rétorqua Gale.

**_De toutes façon, il n'y a qu'un seul ou une seule responsable ici, Snow ou Coin et ils sont morts. Maintenant, pour éviter tous débordement, Coin restera dans les mémoires collectives comme une présidente honorable qui à mener une rébellion contre Snow et Katniss restera la jeune femme qui, à cause de son déséquilibre mental, a tuée par erreur Coin. On ne peut pas se permettre, une autre version. A moins que Peeta, tu préfères tout remettre en question et dire à la population que Katniss a joué les juges et en décidant à elle seule, de la sanction contre Coin sans même un jugement, sans même des preuves ?**

Paylor n'aimait pas jouer sur ce registre, mais le pays en reconstruction n'avait pas besoin d'un scandale à cause d'une rivalité amoureuse.

**_Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en rajouter, même si je déplore de vous voir camoufler la vérité aux dépends de ma fiancée.** admit froidement Peeta.

**_Votre fiancée, est protégée.** rétorqua Paylor durement. **Coin est peut être responsable de cette tuerie, je pense qu'elle l'est mais... Le fait que votre fiancée, ait abattue sans preuves et sans procès cette femme, fait d'elle une meurtrière. Que penseriez vous des agissements de Katniss si Coin s'avérait innocente ? Alors soit on la fait passer pour une personne instable, soit pour ce qu'elle est, une meurtrière. Nous avons fermés les yeux parce que nous devons beaucoup à Katniss ainsi qu'à vous. Si nous avions décidé de respecter les procédures à la lettre, elle serait en prison à l'heure qu'il est. Alors, elle ferait mieux de se faire oublier au District 12 et peut être qu'un jour, nous lui accorderons a nouveau le droit de circuler.**

Peeta serra les dents. Il était furieux qu'après tout ce qu'avait sacrifié Katniss pour leur fichue révolte, ils la traitent comme si elle n'avait plus sa tête. Elle n'avait fait que venger sa petite soeur chérie, qui ne l'aurait pas fait à sa place ?

Frustré, en colère et terriblement en manque de Katniss, mais également de sommeil, Peeta préféra ne pas engager une autre joute verbale qui s'avérerait inutile au final.

**_Il vaut mieux oublier et pardonner.** ajouta Paylor avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant, puis elle laissa Gale et Peeta sur ces mots.

**_Tout n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir, Peeta.** dit Gale. **Je vivrais toute ma vie sans savoir si ce sont bien mes bombes qui ont tuées ses gens. Et cause de ça, j'ai perdu Katniss. La vérité est que nous, moi et elle, sommes les véritables amants maudits dans cette histoire.**

Il suivit Paylor, pour s'installer à ses cotés sans laisser à Peeta le temps de répondre.

Ce dernier eu envie de hurler qu'ils n'étaient pas et ne seraient jamais des amants, mais s'en abstint, non sans peine. Dégoûté, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise en se demandant pourquoi il avait été aussi stupide d'accepter de quitter la femme qu'il aimait pour aller soutenir leurs amis.

Une fois tout le monde présent, inclus Haymitch, la réunion et le déjeuner commencèrent. Au même moment, Katniss et Effie, atterrirent au Capitole et on leur remit leurs papiers et les pass.

Katniss était méconnaissable, dans un ancien look du Capitole. Effie l'avait coaché sur l'accent à prendre. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'a se rendre à l'hotel.

Effie la guida à travers les rues du Capitole qu'elle connaissait comme sa poche et elles arrivèrent rapidement devant l'hôtel VIP.

**_Il réside dans la chambre 403 normalement, mais d'après les infos de Plutarch, il a un programme bien fourni et doit être au déjeuner organisé avec la Présidente Paylor en ce moment. Ca m'étonnerait que tu puisses l'approcher sans te faire remarquer, alors que veux-tu qu'on fasse en attendant ?** demanda Effie.

**_Rien, je veux seulement voir Peeta.**

Elle avait du mal a respirer dans son costume. Tout le monde la regardait parce que plus beaucoup de monde s'habillait ainsi maintenant.

**_Bon, allons dans la chambre que nous a réservé Plutarch. Nous attendrons que Peeta soit libre, puis nous irons à sa rencontre afin que tu lui parles. Ca te va ?** proposa Effie.

**_D'accord.**

Une fois dans la chambre, Katniss desserra son corset.

**_Comment faisais-tu pour supporter ça ?**

Elle tournait comme un lion en cage. Les heures passaient et pas de Peeta. Effie appela Plutarch. Selon lui, Peeta n'avait rien de prévu pour la soirée.

En fait, Peeta était avec Johanna, Haymitch, Annie et son bébé au restaurant. Annie parlait des exploits de son fils, Johanna de l'émission dans laquelle elle avait été jurée, Haymitch, de ses oies et Peeta lui était silencieux.

**_Au fait, tu as appelé Katniss ?** lui souffla Haymitch...

**_Pas encore. Avec tout ça, je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Je compte le faire dès que ce dîner sera fini.**

Haymitch n'avait pas réussi à les joindre, quand il avait rappelé les jeunes femmes. Il s'approcha de Peeta.

**_J'ai essayé de les appeler, mais elles ne décrochent pas... Je crois qu'elle est très fâchée et qu'elle a décidé de ne pas prendre les appels.** avoua Haymitch.

Peeta se décomposa à cet aveu. Qu'allait-il faire si c'était la goutte de trop et que Katniss décidait de le quitter pour de bon ?

**_Ce qui me rassure c'est qu'on n'a pas de nouvelles d'Effie non plus. C'est vrai, elle nous aurait appelé si Katniss avait essayé de s'immoler par le feu dans sa robe de mariée...** dit Haymitch en plaisantant, mais n'épargnant pas le jeune homme pour autant.

Peeta sentit son coeur se serrer un peu plus à cette idée. Si Katniss avait réagi comme la dernière fois et qu'elle allait à nouveau mal à cause de lui, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Haymitch l'avait pourtant prévenu de réfléchir avant d'agir et de cesser de douter ainsi de la jeune femme, mais il avait vu rouge quand l'idée qu'elle puisse être avec lui uniquement parce que ça ne marcherait pas entre elle et Gale.

Peut-être que finalement la mère de Katniss avait raison. Peut-être que les séquelle de ce que Snow lui avait fait subir ne s'effaceront jamais. Peut-être est-ce pour les mêmes raisons qu'il remet encore en doute les motivations de Katniss. La jeune femme méritait mieux qu'un mari qui doute ainsi d'elle. Mais Peeta n'allait pas renoncer pour autant, il ne laisserait pas Snow gagner. Il ferait confiance à Katniss. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il le lui prouverait d'une manière ou d'une autre, en espérant que son attitude n'ait pas sonné le glas de leur fiançailles.

Johanna le tira de ses pensées.

**_Les gars, j'ai une idée, il y a un dancing 10ème étage. Ca vous dirait d'aller prendre un verre la bas, de danser un peu ? C'est vrai, Peeta, ça te ferait un bien fou, tu tires une tête de huit mètres depuis ce matin. On est aussi ici pour fêter la fin de Snow et des Hunger Games !**

**_En voila, une très bonne idée !** déclara Haymitch.

**_Moi, je ne peux pas, Finn a besoin de dormir tôt.**

**_Je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire la fête, en plus je dois appeler Katniss...** expliqua Peeta.

**_Je ne vais pas te lâcher.** Elle se leva de table. **Allez, je te suis, tu appelles ta future femme et ensuite on va danser et s'amuser ! Yeah, yeah !** s'exclama Johanna qui était d'une humeur excellente.

Peeta soupira en se laissant entrainer vers sa chambre. A peine entré, il se jeta sur le combiné et composa le numéro de chez lui.

Malheureusement, après maintes sonneries, aucune réponse. A cette heure-ci, impossible qu'elles soient absentes, donc force était de constater que Katniss ne voulait pas répondre et qu'elle avait sûrement fais jurer à Effie d'en faire autant au risque de représailles. Peeta raccrocha la mort dans l'âme, oubliant même la présence de Johanna jusqu'à ce qu'elle le lui rappelle.

**_Bon, tu viens ?**

Elle ouvrit la porte, la laissant entrouverte. Ne se doutant pas que dans la chambre à coté de celle de Gale se trouvait Katniss, en train de bouillir. La porte entrouverte également, elle espionnait ce que faisait Peeta avec Johanna et entendait tout de leur conversation.

**_On va danser toute la nuit ! Tu vas voir les dancing, c'est vraiment trop bien, Peeta.**

Katniss serra les poings. Elle se retenait de ne pas hurler. Ils allaient au dancing ! Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Il se moquait d'elle ou quoi ? Manifestement, il prenait du bon temps après lui avoir briser le coeur.

Johanna referma la porte derrière Peeta qui bougonnait.

**_Johanna, je préférerais vraiment rester dans ma chambre ce soir. Reportons ça à demain ?** tenta Peeta pour s'échapper.

**_Non, demain tu vas la passer avec Katniss au téléphone ta soirée. C'est tout de même le jour ou sa soeur est morte. Tu viens, tu dois te détendre un peu. Boire un verre, allez fait le pour moi. C'est aussi une façon pour moi d'oublier qu'il y a un peu plus d'un an, on se faisait torturer. Je veux m'amuser. On a le droit de s'amuser.**

**_D'accord, mais je ne resterai pas longtemps, je te préviens !**

Katniss vit Peeta et johanna sortir. Elle referma la porte. Elle était hors d'elle.

**_Ils vont au dancing Effie !**

Elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de Peeta.

**_Quoi ? Comment ça au dancing ?** s'étonna la jeune femme.

**_ Oui... Je te laisse, j'y vais. Si tu viens avec moi, on sera découvert.**

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse d'Effie et fonça vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le numéro dix.

Peeta et Johana venaient juste de rejoindre Haymitch à une table.

**_Alors, elle a décroché ?**

Peeta lui fit signe de la tête que non, avec un air coupable et inquiet sur le visage.

Katniss venait d'entrer dans le dancing et repéra la table de ses amis. Elle avait des envies de meurtres. Johanna venait d'apporter des boissons.

**_Peeta tu danses ?**

**_Moi je veux bien !** fit Haymitch.

Il s'inquiétait mais en avait assez. Une petite danse ne lui ferait pas de mal, meme si il dansait comme un pied. Katniss saisit l'opportunité de voir Peeta seul pour s'approcher. Sans trop réfléchir, elle s'installa près de lui et déguisa sa voix.

**_Alors, tu es tout seul beau blond ?**

Les jeux de lumières dissimulaient encore mieux ses traits sous le maquillage.

**_Oui, mais je ne suis pas intéressé, navré.** répondit poliment Peeta sans vraiment regarder la jeune femme.

Katniss avait les nerfs a fleur de peau. Comment pouvait-il être tranquillement attablé à cette table dans ce dancing, regardant Haymitch et Johanna danser alors que la veille, il lui avait raccroché au nez, après l'avoir accusé de feindre ses sentiments pour lui et de n'aimer que Gale, tout en lui criant qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler ?

Elle se saisit d'un des verres sur la table et parce qu'elle n'arriverait pas a jouer la comédie de l'étrangère plus longtemps, lui balança à la figure sans ménagement et sans rien dire.

Peeta sursauta en recevant le liquide froid et la dévisagea d'un air confus.

**_Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?**

Katniss n'était toujours pas d'humeur et prit le deuxième verre sur la table qu'elle jeta à la figure de celui-ci. Bien sur, cela ne passa pas aperçu et des gens autour s'arrêtèrent pour les observer.

Haymitch vit la scène et laissa Johanna qui était en transe sur la piste pour voir qui était l'hytérique déguisé een Effie Trinket bis qui s'en prenait à Peeta.

**_Mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?** s'écria Peeta en se levant, cette fois bien en colère.

**_Que se passe-t-il ici ?** demande son mentor en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Elle se leva également.

**_Ce qui se passe ?!** cria-t-elle à cet instant, Haymitch qui avait de très bon réflexe et qui avait reconnue la voix de Katniss qui ne l'avait pas dissimulé sous la colère, l'emmena de force hors du dancing en lui serrant bien fort les poignets.

**_T'es folle. Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?** murmura-t-il très en colère.

Peeta fronça les sourcils et les rejoignit en quelques pas. Il saisit le bras de l'inconnue pas si inconnue et la retourna vivement vers lui, puis la dévisagea avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

**_Kat...** commença-t-il avant qu'Haymitch ne plaque sa main contre sa bouche pour ne pas qu'il finisse de prononcer le nom de la jeune femme.


	51. Chapter 51

Et au suivant ! Vous l'attendiez, vous le vouliez, vous l'avez ! C'est bon, j'arrête lol

Un grand merci à tous pour vos commentaires. **Titounette, NellielK, Yinbuffy, Linou2701, Darling, Tentaculegirl67, Aulandra1707, Kakitamariko** et **Potterhead, **sans oublier notre représentant masculin même s'il n'a pas encore eu le temps de reviewer,** Sha-ad79. **^^

L'heure des explications a sonnée pour nos amoureux. Nous vous laissons découvrir ça en paix. A très vite pour la suite et nous attendons vos impressions avec impatience ! ;-)

* * *

**_On remonte dans nos chambres et en silence, comme des gens civilisés et notre chère amie ici présente va nous expliquer le pourquoi du comment de sa présence.** ordonna Haymitch.

Katniss furieuse, ne jeta pas un regard vers Peeta de tout le trajet. A peine la porte de la chambre de Peeta refermée que ce dernier prit la parole.

**_Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ? Tu as conscience risques que tu prends ? Tu imagines les conséquences si on te trouve au Capitole ?**

Elle le fusilla du regard, puis on frappa à la porte.

**_C'est Effie.** les informa Haymitch.

Il n'avait aucune envie de rester là à faire le tampon entre les deux bourriques qu'ils avaient eu pour tributs. Il ne fit pas entrer Effie, au lieu de ça, il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui.

**_Faut qu'on parle.** lui dit-il en l'attirant vers sa propre chambre.

Pendant ce temps Katniss restait muette en fixant Peeta, furieuse.

**_J'arrive pas à le croire. Tu es vraiment inconsciente.** reprit Peeta en secouant la tête.

D'un côté, il était heureux de la revoir, surtout saine et sauve après leur dispute, mais de l'autre, il était terrifié à l'idée qu'on ne la trouve au Capitole.

Katniss était hors d'elle. Il se moquait d'elle ou quoi ?

**_A ton avis c'est à cause de qui que je suis là ? Tu me traites comme un chien au téléphone, et tu espères quoi ? Et quand j'arrive je te trouve au dancing !** hurla t-elle folle de rage en arrachant sa perruque et en la lui balança à la figure.

**_Je n'y suis pas allé de gaieté de coeur ! J'ai essayé de t'appeler pour m'excuser, mais tu ne répondais pas au téléphone ! Evidemment, puisque tu te trouves ici alors que tu as reçu l'interdiction d'y remettre les pieds !** lui rappela-t-il, furieux contre sa témérité.

Comment osait-il retourner la situation contre elle ?

**_C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?**

**_Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre Katniss ? Te rends-tu au moins compte des risques inutiles que tu as pris pour venir jusqu'ici ? Tu es venu comment d'ailleurs ?** continua Peeta sur le même ton.

Elle n'en croyait pas ces oreilles. Il n'avait rien d'autres à lui dire.

**_Tu as peur pour ta petite personne ? Qu'on t'accuse de complicité, c'est ça ?** cria-t-elle.

Elle tourna les talons et sortie de la chambre. Sa perruque était restée dans la chambre de Peeta, mais elle n'en avait plus rien à faire des risques. Elle était dévastée et en colère. Elle avait fait tout ce chemin pour avoir des explications et rien. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Heureusement, ça ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour regagner la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Effie. Elle essayait de retenir ses larmes pour ne pas pleurer. Au moment où elle ouvrit la porte, elle entendit une voix familière.

**_Catnip ?**

Gale venait de sortir de l'ascenseur. Il se raidit en la voyant et elle s'engouffra dans sa chambre sans même le regarder. Gale l'avait vue. De plus, elle ne trouva personne dans la chambre. En effet, Haymitch fou furieux après Effie, avait laissé cette dernière, qui était également allée prendre l'air.

Gale n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il s'avança vers la porte où il avait vu Katniss entrer. Il vit Peeta à la porte de sa chambre. Pale comme un linge, mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention et frappa à la porte de Katniss.

**_C'est Gale, ouvre moi.**

La jeune femme était en larmes. Parler à Gale, était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, surtout avec l'anniversaire de la mort de sa soeur le lendemain.

**_Va me dénoncer, je m'en fiche !** dit-elle.

Gale ne comprenait rien à se qui se passait. Il se tourna vers Peeta qui était toujours à la porte. Il s'approcha de lui.

**_Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est ce qu'elle fiche ici ? Vous êtes dingues ou quoi !** fit-il à voix basse.

**_Parce que tu crois que si j'avais été au courant, je l'aurais laissé venir ?** rétorqua Peeta avec hargne avant de bousculer Gale. **Laisse-moi passer, il faut que je lui parle. Katniss, ouvre-moi...**

Gale qui n'appréciait pas du tout le comportement de Peeta le suivit.

**_Bon sang, mais baisse la voix. Vous êtes pas seuls dans cet hôtel. Pourquoi elle est venue ?** demanda t-il.

Katniss, elle ne voulait pas répondre. En plus elle avait entendu la voix de son ancien meilleur ami.

**_C'est entre elle et moi d'accord, ne te mêle pas de ça.** claqua Peeta avant de reprendre plus calmement en prenant tout de même la précaution de ne plus nommer son nom.

**_Chérie, s'il te plait, ouvre-moi. Il faut qu'on parle.**

C'était étrange d'entendre Peeta appeler Katniss "chérie" aux oreilles de Gale, malgré tout, il ne voulait pas partir. Il était trop curieux et vu l'expression de Peeta, il devinait qu'il y avait peut être de l'eau dans le gaz et il l'aimait toujours.

A ce moment Haymitch arriva, un peu calmé, mais de voir Gale, et Peeta devant la porte de la chambre d'Effie et de sa protégée lui indiqua qu'il ne se passait rien de bon.

**_Ma puce, si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte, je vais entrer de force.** insista Peeta qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter de son sort à l'intérieur.

**_Comme ça, la sécurité viendra et on l'emmènera directement en taule.** s'exaspéra Gale.

**_Je ne veux voir personne.** fit Katniss.

Peeta qui allait répondre méchamment à Gale, fut rassuré d'entendre la voix de celle qu'il aimait.

**_Mais il faut qu'on discute, je dois m'expliquer et m'excuser aussi... **Peeta ne voulait pas parler devant Gale et encore moins dans le couloir, mais il devait la convaincre de le laisser entrer.** J'ai mal réagis tout à l'heure parce que j'ai eu peur pour toi quand je t'ai vu ici, mais tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu m'as manqué... Allez, ouvre-moi, je t'en prie...** l'implora-t-il encore.

**_Poussez-vous de là et regagnez vos chambres, surtout toi Gale. Tu es la dernière personne à qui elle a envie de parler, en particulier aujourd'hui.** intervint tout à coup Haymitch.

Gale voulu protester, mais y renonça, sachant pertinemment que le mentor avait raison. A contre coeur, il s'éclipsa dans sa chambre.

**_Toi aussi Peeta, retourne dans ta chambre.**

**_Mais il faut absolument que je lui parle, on ne peut pas rester fâchés...** protesta-t-il.

**_Tu l'as entendu ? Elle ne veut pas te parler. En tout cas, pas dans l'immédiat. Tu as sacrément merdé, alors fais moi plaisir et retourne dans ta chambre sans faire d'histoire. On s'est déjà suffisamment fait remarquer comme ça. Je te préviendrai si j'ai réussi à la faire changer d'avis.** ajouta Haymitch plus bas en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à insister.

Peeta soupira et après un dernier regard vers la porte, retourna lui aussi dans ses appartements.

**_Bon, maintenant ouvre gamine, ils sont parti, il n'y a que moi.** annonça Haymitch.

Gale, qui avait la chambre voisine, espérait pouvoir entendre d'ici ce qui se tramait tandis que Katniss finissait par ouvrir la porte afin de laisser Haymitch entrer.

Elle avait les yeux rouges et joues mouillées. Mais elle se tenait droite et fière.

Son mentor la dévisagea en silence. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'est la voir malheureuse. Après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré et surmonté, elle méritait plus que quiconque d'être heureuse.

**_Que s'est-il passé avec Peeta ?**

**_Au téléphone, hier, il m'a dit que je faisais semblant de l'aimer, que j'étais toujours amoureuse de Gale et qu'il ne voulait plus me parler. Alors, bien sur, je suis venue... Je sais que c'était dangereux mais je voulais qu'il m'explique et quand j'arrive, il est tranquillement au dancing et quand on peut enfin s'expliquer et que je lui demande s'il a autre chose à me dire qu'être en colère parce que je suis venue au Capitole. Il ne me répond pas et me demande comment je suis venue ici.**

La colère montait à nouveau en elle.

**_Je vois...** soupira le mentor.

D'un geste doux, il l'invita à s'asseoir et s'installa en face d'elle.

**_Ecoute Katniss, ce que je vais dire, ce n'est pas pour le défendre, mais tu dois comprendre qu'on a tous eu peur en te reconnaissant. La première chose qu'on s'est tous dit, c'est qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Je sais que c'est parce que tu l'aimes et que l'idée que vous soyez fâchés alors qu'il se trouve au Capitole, l'endroit où il a été torturé et manipulé, te mettait dans tous tes états, mais les risques que tu as pris sont bien trop grands. Tu as choisis le pire moment pour venir. Il y a des caméras et des gardes partout. Si on te trouve ici, on t'arrêtera sur le champ et tu seras jetée en prison, tu le sais ça ?**

**_Oui, mais je m'en fiche Haymitch. Il croit que je ne l'aime pas et maintenant, je pense que c'est lui qui ne m'aime pas. Peut être qu'il me hait toujours, que tout ça n'est qu'une vengeance de sa part.**

**_Non, tu fais fausse route. Je l'ai vu, j'étais avec lui durant tout le voyage. Il était pire qu'un drogué en manque. La première chose qu'il a fait en rentrant le soir, c'est t'appeler et après t'avoir eu la première fois, il avait ce sourire niais sur le visage et n'arrêtait pas de penser au coup de fil qu'il te passerait le lendemain soir. Et quand ça a mal tourné, il est venu directement me voir et on en a parlé. Il s'imaginait que la seule raison pour laquelle tu l'avais choisi lui, c'était parce que Gale avait quelque chose à voir avec les parachutes. Il crevait littéralement de jalousie chaque fois qu'on évoquait Gale et c'était pire quand ils se rencontraient.** Haymitch fit une pause. Il devait trouver les bons mots. **Il faut que tu comprennes une chose, Katniss... Peeta t'aime comme un fou, si bien que dès qu'il se met à douter, ça part en vrille là haut. C'est ce qui le fait dire et faire n'importe quoi. Ce gamin a vécu des trucs atroces ici, des trucs dont on a même pas idée et même si à mon avis, il mériterait deux bonnes claques, en réalité... Il a juste besoin d'être rassuré.**

Katniss avait les larmes aux yeux rien qu'à l'idée des tortures qu'on avait infligés à Peeta. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas céder si facilement de peur de se méprendre.

**_Je lui a dit pourtant au sujet de Gale, on en avait déjà parlé et au téléphone, je lui dit que cette histoire n'avait rien à voir avec mon amour pour lui. Que ça n'avait brisé que mon amitié pour Gale. Je lui ai expliqué tout ça.**

**_Et il l'avait compris, seulement cette découverte au sujet de l'implication de Gale dans l'histoire des bombes a tout remis en question dans sa tête. Le lavage de cerveau qu'on lui a infligé n'a sans doute pas aidé si tu veux mon avis et il a dû se sentir trahie d'une certaine façon, surtout qu'il ne pensait pas que vous aviez de secrets l'un pour l'autre à ce stade de votre relation.**

**_Mais ce n'était pas un secret, je ne savais pas qu'il n'était pas au courant. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas compris quand je lui ai dit ?**

**_Parce qu'il s'était déjà monté la tête, Katniss... Que ce soit Peeta ou toi, vous avez le don pour vous faire rapidement des films, la preuve regarde comment tu as réagis avec le dancing.**

**_Ah oui ! Parlons-en de ça, tu m'expliques comment il s'est retrouvé là ?**

Haymitch leva les yeux au ciel.

**_Il venait d'essayer de te joindre sans succès et moi je l'avais déjà prévenu que ça répondait pas. Johanna elle, voulait absolument faire la fête pour décompresser un peu, alors elle a invité tout le monde, même Annie, mais avec son bébé, bref. C'est comme ça que Peeta s'est retrouvé là bas, mais crois moi, il n'avait aucune intention de faire la fête, ce qui était certain vu la tête qu'il faisait. D'ailleurs, il nous a prévenu qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps.**

**_Tu crois qu'il m'aime toujours alors ?** demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

**_C'est évident, Katniss. La question ne se pose même pas d'ailleurs !** assura son mentor.

**_Tu peux lui dire de venir, mais que ce n'est pas la peine s'il n'a rien à me dire de plus qu'au téléphone.**

**_Très bien.** soupira Haymitch en se levant, épuisé. **Evitez d'élever la voix que ce soit pour vous disputer ou vous réconcilier sur l'oreiller. On n'est pas au 12 là, on ne sait jamais qui écoute.** dit-il avant de sortir appeler Peeta, sans savoir que Gale juste à côté avait l'oreille collée au mur qui donnait sur la chambre de Katniss.

Pendant ce temps, Peeta s'était débarrassé de ses vêtements tout poisseux à cause de l'alcool et avait pris une bonne douche. Il attendait impatiemment assis sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur la porte. Il trouvait le temps terriblement long et pensa que c'était mauvais signe que son mentor prenne autant de temps. Elle devait lui en vouloir à mort.

Son coeur fit un bon quand Haymitch frappa et lui annonça qu'elle voulait le voir, mais qu'il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne explication. Il se rendit donc à la porte de celle qu'il aimait et frappa doucement, incertain, mais malgré tout terriblement impatient.


	52. Chapter 52

Salut tout le monde ! Votre journée ou votre nuit (tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous découvrez ce chapitre) a été bonne ? Moi je suis lessivée après mes 12h de taff.

Je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous vont particulièrement appréciés ce chapitre, mais je ne dirai pas pourquoi, vous le découvrirez par vous-même ^^

Sinon, je vous préviens que je vais passer deux jours chez ma mère-grand lol Donc vous aurez le chapitre suivant samedi, car je le posterai vendredi soir et avec le décalage horaire...

Bref, merci encore pour tous vos commentaires. Nous prenons à chaque fois un grand plaisir à vous lire. Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous disons à très vite pour la suite.

Bonne lecture ! ;-)

* * *

**_Entre Peeta.** dit Katniss toujours assise sur le lit.

Le jeune homme apparut alors, vêtu d'un bas de pyjama en soie et d'un débardeur. Il se massa la nuque, mal à l'aise et honteux.

**_Merci d'accepter me voir...**

**_Je t'écoute.** lança Katniss, qui n'avait pas l'intention de lui faciliter la tâche.

**_Je tenais d'abord à m'excuser pour la façon dont je t'ai parlé au téléphone. J'étais en colère, mais ça ne me donnait pas le droit de te traiter de cette façon.** reconnut-il.

**_Continue.**

**_Le fait d'être loin de toi et surtout au Capitole ne m'a pas aidé. Quand en plus j'ai rencontré Gale... Bref, il s'est mis à me narguer et a lâché l'histoire des parachutes. Je me suis senti trahi parce que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu ne m'en avais pas parlé. Je croyais qu'on se disait tout et là, je découvrais par quelqu'un d'autre un truc aussi important. Je ne suis pas entrain de me justifier, je tiens simplement à expliquer ce qui m'est passé par la tête.** expliqua Peeta.

**_Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas cru quand je t'ai expliqué exactement de quoi il en retournait ? Tu m'as accusé de feindre de t'aimer, Peeta. J'ai l'impression que quoi que je dise au sujet de Gale, tu ne me croiras pas. Et c'est encore pire d'apprendre que tu places la parole de Gale au dessus de la mienne.**

**_Je n'arrive pas à expliquer exactement ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête. Je sais que j'aurais dû te croire, mais pour moi, tu avais omis volontairement de m'en parler... Je me disais qu'au fond de toi, tu avais peut-être envisagé l'idée de donner sa chance à Gale, mais que ce qui s'était passé t'en avais dissuadé... Je crois que je devrais retourner voir le Dr Aurélius.** dit-il en détournant le regard.

**_Je crois en effet qu'on a un problème**, approuva Katniss. **Ecoute, tu vas me demander tout ce qui te passes par la tête. Même si c'est absurde, ou vexant, je ne me fâcherais pas et je te répondrai avec réel ou pas réel. Si besoin, je t'expliquerai, mais on ne va pas se marier si tout n'est pas clair. Alors demande moi tout ce dont tu as besoin de me demander. Je ne te cacherais rien.** dit-elle sincèrement.

Peeta hocha la tête et hésita avant de commencer.

**_Tu n'as jamais ressenti rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour Gale, réel ou pas réel ?**

**_Réel. J'ai essayé de l'aimer d'une autre manière, mais les sentiments de se commandent pas.** répondit Katniss patiemment.

Peeta soupira doucement, soulagé. Il fallait tout de même qu'il éclaircisse certains points, il reprit donc :

**_Mais tu as bien déjà songé à ce que ça aurait pu être si tu l'avais choisi ? Réel ou pas ?**

**_Réel, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment pousser la réflexion, parce qu'au final, ça n'aurait rien changé. Il y avait les Hunger Games, je ne voulais pas d'enfants et tu avais été trop gentil, au point que je n'aurais jamais pu me résoudre à te tuer...**

**_Donc même si Gale n'était pas mêlé à l'histoire des bombes, tu n'aurais jamais envisagé une relation plus poussée ?** insista-t-il.

**_Réel. Peeta, viens près de moi. Tu ne vas pas rester debout tout le temps.**

Katniss avait malgré tout besoin de le sentir près d'elle.

Les battements du coeur de Peeta ralentirent, rassuré par la sincérité de Katniss concernant Gale.

Accédant à sa requête, il s'approcha et s'installa à côté d'elle. Il prit un moment avant de poursuivre, redoutant la question qui allait suivre, mais il devait savoir.

**_L'idée du mariage... Ca venait vraiment de toi ?**

**_Moitié Reel, moitié pas réel. Disons qu'Haymitch m'a dit qu'on devrait officialiser les choses et au début je ne voulais pas, à cause, tu sais... Des enfants... Et puis quand tout à été clair, j'ai voulu te demander en mariage correctement, pour aussi faire oublier qu'à l'époque, j'étais venue avec cette idée pour nous protéger de Snow et que c'était injuste. Alors, je voulais que cette fois, ce soit beau.**

Elle se blottit contre lui, lui prit la main et la caressa.

**_Alors si Haymitch ne t'avait pas parlé et que je t'avais fait ma demande, tu aurais dit non, n'est-ce pas ?**

**_Réel... Pas parce que je ne t'aime pas, mais parce que pour moi le mariage mène aux enfants... J'aurais juste paniquée.**

Katniss espérait que ses réponses ne le blessaient pas.

Peeta hocha doucement la tête.

**_Tu ne me caches plus rien alors ? On s'est tout dit cette fois ?**

**_Oui, mais je t'assure que je pensais que tu savais pour les parachutes. Peeta, j'ai une question à te poser... Tu m'aimes ? Tu ne fais pas tout ça pour me briser ?**

Elle aussi devait savoir, même si elle savait que c"était ridicule. S'il la haïssait et que c'était une vengeance, il ne lui dirait pas.

Peeta se détacha légèrement d'elle en prenant son visage en coupe afin qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux.

**_Katniss, je t'aime à en mourir. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est de faire ton bonheur.**

**_Tu sais, ça m'a choqué ce que tu m'as dit hier... Je ne feins pas mes sentiments, Peeta. Je t'aime, plus que ma vie. Je crois que je t'aime depuis notre première rencontre, je n'avais juste pas compris et ce n'était pas la vie que je voulais.**

Peeta esquissa un sourire pour la première fois depuis leur premier coup de fil.

**_Tu m'as tellement manqué...** avoua-t-il avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres qui le hantaient depuis son départ.

Katniss se laissa envouter par ce baiser. Embrasser Peeta était doux, enivrant, réconfortant, excitant. Ca faisait quatre jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et ça lui avait semblait une éternité.

Une fois, le baiser rompu, elle le regarda avec tendresse, en lui caressant la joue.

**_Je suis contente d'être ici. Peeta, j'espère que tu n'as plus de raison de douter de moi.**

**_Plus aucune.** assura-t-il avec sincérité.

Cette fois tout était clair dans sa tête et Gale ne serait plus un problème, même s'il ne serait jamais totalement à l'aise avec lui, du fait qu'il soit amoureux de sa fiancée.

**_J'ai été stupide. Tu me pardonnes ?**

**_Je ne sais pas…** le taquina-t-elle. **Ca dépend de comment tu vas t'y prendre pour me faire oublier tout ça...**

**_Ah oui ?** sourit Peeta en se laissant tomber avec elle sur le lit, elle sur lui. **Et si c'était toi qui faisait de moi ce que bon te semble ?** proposa-t-il d'un air coquin en faufilant ses mains sous le haut de Katniss.

Elle le regarda d'un air septique tout en appréciant le contact de ses mains chaudes et douces sur sa peau.

**_Bah voyons ! C'est monsieur qui fait tout un drame et c'est moi qui doit faire tout le boulot ?**

**_Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'on pourrait, tu sais... Changer de position... Comme ça, c'est toi qui imposera le rythme.** expliqua Peeta, les joues rouges.

**_En fait, tu ne penses qu'à la position numéro 2 du petit bouquin que Johanna nous offert. Avoue que ça t'obsède.**

**_Je plaide coupable.** admit-il avec cette petite bouille innocente qui faisait toujours craquer Katniss.

**_Tu sais que ça devrait être interdit d'avoir un sourire pareil. Comment veux tu que je résiste ?**

**_Je ne veux pas, justement !** s'exclama-t-il en déboutonnant son chemisier.

Gale somnolait lui, sur son lit. Il n'avait rien entendu de la conversation entre Peeta et Katniss, ils devaient parler trop doucement. Il se demandait s'il y avait encore une petite chance qu'ils ne puissent pas se réconcilier.

Katniss sourit à Peeta.

**_Mais que font tes mains là ? J'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord, j'ai juste dit que j'avais du mal a résister.**

**_Oh, allez... Ca fait 4 jours qu'on ne s'est ni vus, ni touchés. Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie ?** rétorqua Peeta en continuant de défaire son chemisier.

**_Là où je suis assise, je sens bien que toi, tu en as envie en tout cas.** dit-elle en se frottant un peu contre son entrejambe. **Mais moi, je ne sais pas. J'hésite, on n'est pas chez nous...**

Elle voulait qu'il la supplie en réalité.

**_Katniss... Ne me fais pas languir...** geignit-il en saisissant ses hanches.

**_Peeta, si tu veux me prendre comme ça, il va falloir faire en sorte que tu m'excites au point que je ne puisse plus résister à l'idée de te chevaucher.** dit-elle avec un langage plus coquin. **Pour l'instant, c'est très tiède...** s'amusa-t-elle.

**_Tiède ? Vraiment ? Dans ce cas...** dit-il en se redressant tout à coup afin d'être assis.

Il posa alors ses lèvres au creux de son cou et commença à l'embrasser et la mordiller tout en lui enlevant son chemisier. Ses mains allèrent ensuite directement à la rencontre de ses seins à travers son soutien gorge en fine dentelle. Katniss se laissa faire en pencha son cou.

**_Mouais... Bof...** fit-elle bien qu'elle appréciait énormément les baisers dans son cou, mais elle n'allait pas céder si vite.

Peeta ne se découragea pas. Bien au contraire, avec plus d'ardeur, il détacha son dessous et l'en débarrassa à la vitesse de l'éclair avant de prendre directement l'un de ses seins en bouche.

**_Ah oui.. Ca se réchauffe maintenant...** fit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

Peeta continua son manège, mais ses mains commençaient déjà à glisser plus bas et après avoir détaché le pantalon de Katniss, l'une d'entre elles se faufila directement dans sa petite culotte.

**_Peeta... Petit coquin...** dit Katniss qui essayait de résister encore.

**_Alors, c'est à quelle température maintenant ?** demanda-t-il tout en cajolant son petit point sensible.

**_Tu triches, tu prends des raccourcis.** se plaignit-elle.

**_Uniquement parce que tu m'y obliges.** rétorqua-t-il.

Elle sentait le plaisir monter, mais elle prit la main de Peeta pour l'arrêter et la fit sortir de sa petite culotte. Puis, elle se leva pour enlever son pantalon. Elle n'avait plus que sa culotte sur elle. Elle se chargea de faire glisser celui de Peeta, puis son caleçon suivit, révélant une virilité fièrement dressée.

**_Eh bien...** s'exclama Katniss.

Peeta souriait. Elle enleva enfin sa culotte et se repositionna à califourchon sur lui, mais n'était pas encore disposée à passer à l'acte.

Peeta, qui s'était rallongé, la dévorait du regard.

**_Katniss, je t'en prie... J'en peux plus d'attendre...** avoua-t-il, au supplice.

Katniss sourit. Il était mignon quand il suppliait ainsi, mais aujourd'hui, il avait voulu qu'elle prenne le contrôle, elle prendrait donc le contrôle.

Elle l'embrassa sur ses lèvres avec passion, puis une fois le baiser rompu, elle s'avança plus haut et approcha son intimité du visage de Peeta. Elle était rouge pivoine de faire ça, mais elle ne se démonta pas.

**_Je crois que mes autres lèvres veulent leur baiser passionné aussi.**

Peeta fut surpris par son audace, mais trop ravi qu'elle exprime une requête aussi érotique, il s'empressa de s'exécuter en embrassant langoureusement son intimité.

**_Aaaah ! Ouiii !** cria-t-elle.

La langue de Peeta la faisait monter en pression. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que Gale venait de sursauter en entendant ce cri aiguë de plaisir. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de ça pour lui. Katniss était toujours pure, ils jouaient forcément la comédie. Ils ne l'auraient certainement pas fait avant le mariage. En même temps qu'il pensait ça, il se découvrait soudain vieux jeu.

Peeta continua son manège en alternant les succions et les coups de langues lents, puis rapides. Il se donnait à fond, car il adorait plus que tout entendre Katniss gémir ainsi sans retenue.

**_Oooh, continue... Dévore moi !** s'écria-t-elle.

De l'autre coté du mur, Gale blêmit. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas déjà décampé ? Il ne le savait pas. Ce n'était pas possible que Katniss soit aussi bruyante et qu'elle dise des choses pareilles ! Le pire, était qu'elle était avec Peeta, manifestement en train de se réconcilier.

Aux anges, le garçon des pains redoubla d'ardeur, accélérant la cadence tandis qu'il goûtait le signe avant coureur de sa jouissance, qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

La respiration de Katniss s'accéléra, la faisant haleter, puis elle explosa dans un cri salvateur.

**_Oh que tu es doué, mon amour…** dit-elle en se reculant pour l'embrasser.

Puis comme elle avait besoin de se remettre, elle lui suçota le cou, puis les tétons de son torse. Elle n'hésitait pas à se frotter contre la virilité de Peeta. Elle aimait avoir les choses en main, ça la changeait de d'habitude.

**_Tu sais que j'ai aussi "étudié" pour ce dont nous as parlé Johanna... La chose que je dois contracter...** dit-elle pour le titiller.

**_A-Ah oui ?** balbutia-t-il en frissonnant.

**_Oui...**

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau sur les lèvres, puis dans le cou et enfin sur l'épaule.

**_Ca va mon chéri ? Tu ne dis pas grand chose. On peut arrêter si tu es fatigué...** le taquina-t-elle.

**_Non ! Non, je... C'est horrible, l'attente que tu me fais subir, Katniss...** admit-il.

Il était si dur, que s'en était douloureux.

**_Dis le moi. Dis moi ce que tu veux, Peeta.** ordonna-t-elle.

**_C'est pourtant évident.** geignit-il en se demandant ce qui lui avait pris de lui proposer de prendre le contrôle des opérations. **Je veux être en toi.** ajouta-t-il en bougeant des hanches pour lui faire bien sentir sa virilité qui n'attendait qu'elle.

**_Oh, mais c'est que tu perds patience on dirait ?**

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis se redressa et saisit le membre de Peeta d'une main. A partir de là, les choses se compliquaient pour elle. Elle n'y voyait pas grand chose.

**_Hum, Peeta, il se passe quoi si je l'enfile pas droit ? Ca ne se tord pas, si ?**

**_Ca peut arriver. Attends laisse-moi faire.** dit-il en le prenant en main à sa place. Mieux valait éviter une fracture du pénis.

**_D'accord. Attends, je m'avance peu.**

Elle se pencha en avant, levant sa croupe, mais un peu haut pour que ça marche, mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Peeta lui avait une meilleure vue et essaya de la guider de son mieux.

**_Tu es trop loin, Katniss. Baisse toi un peu, il faut que d'abord que tu sentes où je te te touche pour ensuite me placer correctement.**

**_Ah d'accord… Oh ça y est, tu es à l'entrée !** fit-elle pleine d'enthousiasme une fois placée correctement.** J'y vais alors ? Tu tiens toujours, hein ?**

**_Oui, vas-y je suis prêt.** dit Peeta en la regardant.

Certes, ils étaient gauches, car c'était nouveau pour eux cette postion, mais la vision que Katniss lui offrait sous cet angle était sublime. Il voyait non seulement son corps, mais aussi leurs intimités qui entraient en contact.

Katniss elle, voulait bien faire et était focalisée sur son objectif. Elle s'enfonça délicieusement sur Peeta.

**_Mmmmmhh…** fit-elle en même temps.

Elle s'ajusta, tâtonnant sur la bonne profondeur en bougeant son bassin ou bien en se cambrant en avant ou en arrière. Chaque mouvement était un délice.

Et Pour Gale un de ses gémissements fut celui de trop. Il se leva de son lit et sortit de sa chambre très contrarié.

Peeta qui était dans l'attente depuis si longtemps, poussa un gémissement rauque à l'unisson de celui de sa fiancée quand elle l'entoura enfin. Il enleva alors sa main et ferma les yeux en savourant le rythme de ses ondulations.

Après quelques minutes, Katniss finit par trouver son rythme. Elle profitait de ses mains libres pour caresser le torse de Peeta. Puis, elle sentit le bon moment pour contracter son vagin, ce qu'elle fit.

D'un coup, elle sentit un frisson encore plus intense la parcourir, ses parois s'étant refermées quelques secondes autour de la virilité de son amant avec plus de vigueur.

**_Ooooh...** gémit Peeta qui avait senti la différence. **Recommence...**

**_Patience…** fit-elle en ralentissant le mouvement pour se pencher en sa direction afin de l'embrasser sur la bouche.

Haletant, Peeta se mordit ensuite la lèvre pour calmer les battements de son coeur quand elle se redressa à nouveau. C'était frustrant pour le jeune homme de dépendre des volontés de Katniss, de n'avoir aucun pouvoir ou du moins presque aucun.

Il n'était pas du genre macho, ni dominateur, en tout cas pas beaucoup, mais il était habitué dans leurs ébats à toujours avoir le contrôle des choses, alors ça lui faisait un sacré changement, mais il fallait reconnaître que ça avait tout de même un côté plaisant.

Il en profita donc pour la dévorer du regard tout en caressant ses fesses, son dos, ses hanches, son ventre, ses seins, bref toutes ces courbes qu'il affectionnaient tant et qui lui faisait perdre la raison, ce que Katniss appréciait grandement.

C'était étrange, toute sa vie, elle avait été habituée à toujours avoir le contrôle. Cette position aurait du lui plaire et d'un coté c'était agréable, mais être aimé de Peeta était merveilleux. Elle adorait lâcher prise avec lui, le laisser être le maitre, se laisser dorloter. Elle aimait se sentir fragile et aimait que Peeta soit celui qui «domine». Alors quand celui-ci, recommença un peu a reprendre le dessus, elle se sentit rassurée et plus à l'aise.

Voyant qu'elle appréciait, Peet continua ses caresses, puis à un moment, il empoigna ses hanches et se mit à accompagner ses mouvements afin d'intensifier et d'approfondir ceux-ci, les yeux toujours rivés sur elle, à l'affût de ses réactions.

Elle se mit à gémir. Il savait comment faire pour intensifier son plaisir, alors pour le récompenser, elle se contracta de nouveau autour de lui.

**_Je t'aime...** lui dit-elle pile au moment où elle le fit.

**_Bon sang...** soupira Peeta sans pouvoir se retenir, en pressant un peu plus ses hanches dans ses mains. Elle était entrain de le rendre complètement fou.

**_Je t'aime aussi...** dit-il en reprenant quelque peu ses esprits, même s'il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, trop en manque d'elle pour être aussi endurant que d'habitude.

Katniss recommença une dernière fois avant de sentir son plaisir monter au maximum et enserrer Peeta par réaction cette fois ci, sans qu'elle ne pu le planifier.

**_Aaah...** soupira-t-elle, en extase.

Puis elle sentit Peeta exploser à son tour. Elle s'écroula ensuite sur lui, épuisée et l'embrassa dans le cou.

**_Oh, Peeta c'était si bon… Mais c'est vraiment mieux dès que tu prends les choses en main. J'adore quand c'est toi qui t'en charge.** confia-t-elle. **J'aime être cette petite chose entre tes mains... Je... Je me sens en sécurité, féminine et aimée... Et euh... On le refera aussi comme ça, mais n'hésites pas, tu sais... Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?**

**_T'en vouloir pour quoi au juste, Katniss ? Je t'ai enfin retrouvée et tu viens de m'offrir un moment extraordinaire. Tu es merveilleuse.**

**_C'était merveilleux aussi pour moi. Je voulais dire m'en vouloir parce que je préfère que tu mènes les choses…**

**_Je t'avoue que moi aussi je préfère quand je mène la barque, alors ne t'en fais pas pour ça. On essaiera quand même les autre positions du livre ?** s'enquit-il, comme un petit garçon qui s'interrogeait sur ses cadeaux de Noël.

**_J'y compte bien.** renchérit t-elle. **On a toute la vie devant nous pour ça.**

Ils étaient encore en sueurs, les couvertures jonchant le sol.

Peeta sourit et s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit tout à coup sur Effie qui remontait se sa longue promenade.

**_Oh mon Dieu !** s'écria-t-elle en rougissant furieusement quand elle vit les deux jeunes gens nus, Katniss encore au-dessus de Peeta.

Elle se retourna aussi vite qu'elle put, mais c'était trop tard pour ses pauvres yeux.


	53. Chapter 53

Nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai bossé tout le week-end, donc j'étais (et je suis encore) crevée !

Beaucoup d'entre vous ont eu pitié pour les pauvres yeux d'Effie et surtout pour les pauvres pauvres oreilles de Gale à ce qu'on a pu voir lol  
Navrée, mais en ce qui concerne Gale, pas de pitié pour ma part. Véronique sera sans doute plus clémente que moi à ce sujet ^^

Le lemon vous a plu alors ? Il était temps n'est-ce pas ? Petits coquins va ! ;-)

Merci à **Kakitamariko, Titounette, Fan de twilight, Darling, Potterhead** (qu'on avait pas vu depuis un bail), **Tentaculegirl67, Diaboliqua, Yinbuffy, Linou2701, NellielK** et** Ddey** notre petite nouvelle, pour toutes vos reviews !

Nous vous laissons découvrir ce chapitre sereinement et vous disons à très vite !

Enjoy !

* * *

Katniss et Peeta sursautèrent. En un bond, elle se saisit des couvertures et les couvrit.

**_Effie ! Hum, ça te dérangerait de prendre la chambre de Peeta plutôt ?** demanda Katniss rouge et embarrassée.

**_Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous fassiez ce genre de choses et au Capitole qui plus est !** dit-elle en se déplaçant dos à eux pour ramasser ses affaires.

**_On vient de se réconcilier...** balbutia la jeune femme.

**_Oui, eh bien ça aurait pu attendre ! Ou vous auriez pu le faire dans sa chambre !** protesta-t-elle avant de marmonner pour elle-même. **Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrivent jamais à Haymitch ?**

**_Parce que moi, je sais que c'est deux la sont des chauds lapins !** répliqua l'homme qui venait d'arriver.

Effie sous le choc avait laissé la porte entre ouverte. Johanna était derrière lui et vit les deux amants au lit.

**_Oh ! Dis donc Haymitch tu avais raison, ils étaient bien entrain de se réconcilier !**

Katniss s'énerva un peu.

**_Dites vous êtes pas au spectacle ! Effie, tu prends la chambre de Peeta et c'est réglé, on reste ici. Maintenant on peut avoir un peu d'intimité ?**

**_Oh oui, la chambre est tout à vous !** s'exclama Effie en lançant son pass à Peeta et en récupérant le sien avant de s'éclipser sur les chapeaux de roues.

**_Vous étiez entrain d'expérimenter mon livre, avouez !** claironna Johanna avec un clin d'oeil.

**_Jo, s'il te plait...** la pria Peeta, rouge pivoine.

**_Oh, ça va ! Si on ne peut même plus plaisanter... Je vous laisse les amoureux.** conclut-elle en refermant la porte.

Peeta s'était endormi, mais Katniss n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil de la nuit. Elle ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à sa petite soeur. Heureusement, le garçon des pains était à ses cotés. Au petit matin, quand il se réveilla, elle avait les yeux cernés et gonflés. Aujourd'hui, voilà un an que Prim n'était plus. Elle savait qu'elle devrait restée dans la chambre et n'était pas mécontente, de ne voir personne.

**_Bonjour**, dit -elle en embrassant Peeta timidement.

Elle voulait qu'on lui rende sa petite soeur chérie. Finalement une larme coula sur sa joue, puis d'autres suivirent.

Le jeune homme n'eu même pas besoin de poser la question. Il savait pourquoi elle pleurait, alors il l'attira contre lui et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux en caressant doucement son dos.

**_Tu veux que je reste avec toi aujourd'hui ?** demanda-t-il après un moment.

**_Tu ne dois pas te rendre à la cérémonie officielle ?** demanda-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

Heureusement, qu'il était là pour elle et en vie. Elle n'aurait jamais pu survivre sans lui après tous ces drames.

**_Si bien sûr, mais si tu ne te sens pas la force d'être toute seule aujourd'hui, ils se passeront de moi, c'est tout.**

Il arriva à la faire sourire malgré tout, c'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle l'aimait tant.

A ce moment, on frappa à la porte.

**_C'est Haymitch, ouvrez moi.**

Katniss enfila rapidement un pyjama et alla ouvrir.

**_Vous êtes encore au lit ? Peeta, il faut te préparer, on nous attends dans 10 minutes au salon central pour partir.**

**_Je ne pense pas y aller.** répondit Peeta en se redressant pour s'appuyer contre la tête de lit.

**_Ca n'est pas une option.** déclara Haymitch.** Les événements d'hier ne sont pas vraiment passés inaperçus, les rumeurs vont déjà bon train. Si tu ne viens pas et n'assiste pas aux cérémonies du jour, ils vont se douter qu'elles sont peut être fondées.**

Peeta lança un regard vers Katniss. D'un côté, il souhaitait plus que tout rester avec elle en ce jour funeste et lui apporter tout le soutien dont il serait capable, mais de l'autre, si Haymitch disait vrai, elle risquait d'être découverte et jetée en prison par sa faute. Le calcul était vite fait.

**_D'accord j'arrive, donne moi cinq minutes.** dit-il à son mentor en soupirant.

**_Je t'attends dans le couloir.**

**_Ca ira. Je te regarderai à la télé et tu seras avec moi ce soir. De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix.** dit Katniss une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

Peeta se leva et s'approcha d'elle pour encadrer tendrement son visage.

**_Je te promet de te retrouver dès que possible, mais si tu as le moindre soucis, envoie Effie me le dire, d'accord ?**

**_D'accord.**

Elle lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa. Elle appréhendait d'être seule mais elle ne pouvait pas risquer de se mettre plus en danger. Quelques minutes plus tard, Peeta quitta la pièce.

Haymitch, le vit arriver.

**_Alors, cette réconciliation ?**

Peeta esquissa un sourire.

**_Grandiose.** résuma-t-il.

Haymitch sourit.

**_Mis à part vos exploits sexuels, je voulais dire.**

**_Oh !** fit le jeune homme en rougissant de sa méprise.** Eh bien, on a repris le jeu du réel ou pas réel et on a tout mis à plat en posant les questions qui nous tracassaient toujours tous les deux. Ca nous a fait du bien. Le mariage est maintenu et la suite tu la connais.**

**_Donc, quand tu vas revoir Gale dans quelques instants, tout va bien se passer ?**

**_Oui. Katniss a effacé tous mes doutes et même si je sais que Gale l'aimera sans doute toujours, j'ai compris qu'il n'y aura jamais rien de plus que de l'amitié entre eux. D'ailleurs, j'y ai pensé après notre réconciliation. Je sais à quel point il comptait dans la vie de Katniss avant tout ça et même si elle ne l'admettra jamais, il doit lui manquer, alors je me disais que ce serait bien si je pouvais un peu arranger les choses entre eux, qu'en penses-tu ?**

**_Je trouve l'idée délirante, mais ça ne me surprend pas de toi. Ce qui me ravie surtout c'est que si tu fais ça, ça voudra vraiment dire que tu es enfin en paix avec cette histoire.**

De son coté, Gale avait réfléchi toute la nuit. Il était à la fois perturbé, attristé et en colère. Le fait de savoir que Katniss n'était plus innocente, qu'elle et Peeta couchaient ensemble et cette histoire de mariage... Tout ça était trop rapide et surtout, vraiment pas le genre de Katniss. Elle se marier ? Et si rapidement ?

Elle devait agir parce qu'elle n'avait plus que lui, parce qu'il lui inspirait de la pitié, parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de voir les gens souffrir. Elle l'avait bien embrassé chaque fois qu'il avait été en souffrance et la souffrance de Peeta était incommensurable.

Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre, maintenant qu'elle était ici, au Capitole, à la laisser se marier sans au moins tenter sa chance une dernière fois. Il lui rappellerait combien ils étaient des âme soeurs, leur adolescence complice, leurs fous rires, leur complémentarité, mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il arrive à se faire pardonner pour Prim, car il ne s'était vraiment pas excusé la dernière fois. Il fallait qu'ils se réconcilient.

Il vit Peeta et Haymitch entrer, mais ne savait pas quoi faire. Peeta pourrait convaincre Katniss de lui parler, mais pourquoi le ferait-il ? La présidente Paylor arriva.

**_Bien. Il est temps de se rendre sur l'esplanade des officiels.** annonça-t-elle.

**_Après vous.** dit Haymitch avant de suivre la Présidente tandis que les deux jeunes hommes se saluaient rapidement d'un mouvement de tête.

La cérémonie se déroula sans encombre, à la fin, tous étaient réunis pour un dernier cocktail et un buffet froid.

Gale s'approcha de Peeta. Il avait décidé de se jeter à l'eau.

**_Peeta, je sais que tu vas sans doute penser que c'est mal venu de ma part, mais si tu pouvais dire à Katniss que je regrette la manière dont on s'est quitté et que je lui souhaite beaucoup de bonheur...**

Il ne devait pas en faire trop. Si Peeta pouvait déjà lui passer ce message, ce serait un bon début.

**_Je ne le ferai pas.** répondit d'abord Peeta avant de se tourner vers Gale. **Parce que c'est à toi de lui parler.**

**_Tu crois qu'elle voudrait me parler ?** questionna Gale curieux et surpris par la réponse de son rival.

**_Non, mais je pourrais essayer de la convaincre.**

**_Ah oui ? Je veux dire, ce serait vraiment gentil de ta part.** fit Gale qui décida de ne pas pousser trop la chance, partit discuter avec Beetee et Johanna.

Peeta se rapprocha se son mentor.

**_C'est fini, je peux aller retrouver qui tu sais ?** demanda-t-il à Haymitch, impatient.

**_Oui**, fit Haymitch. **Mais ne faites pas trop de bruit.**

Sur le chemin Peeta, croisa Plutarch.

**_Oh Peeta ! Félicitations pour le mariage.** lui glissa-t-il discrètement.** J'ai hâte d'y être. Je viendrais personnellement pour couvrir l'événement.**

Peeta fronça les sourcils, surpris.

**_Comment ça ? Qui vous l'a dit ?**

**_Oh, votre fiancé ne vous a rien encore dit ?**

L'homme aperçut soudain quelqu'un à qui il voulait parler.

**_Je dois y aller. A bientôt.** dit-il en s'éclipsant rapidement.

Le jeune homme le regarda partir sans comprendre, mais il allait de ce pas tirer ça au clair avec Katniss. Il rejoignit donc leur chambre à grandes enjambées.

Katniss avait passée sa journée à pleurer et se remémorer sa soeur, mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'elle vit Peeta. Elle se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

**_Te voilà enfin ! Tu étais magnifique à la télévision.**

**_Merci. Tu m'as tellement manqué, je n'en pouvais plus...** avoua-t-il en la pressant contre lui, la tête nichée dans son cou.

**_J'ai hâte qu'on rentre chez nous pour retrouver notre petit cocon.**

Elle le serra fort, parce qu'elle avait tant besoin de sentir sa présence.

**_Et que tu sois enfin en sécurité.** ajouta-t-il.

**_Bon, eh bien maintenant que tu es entre de bonnes mains, je vous laisse.** dit Effie qui n'avait pas osé se faire remarquer jusque là.

**_Merci d'avoir veillé sur elle Effie.**

**_C'était un plaisir. Bonne soirée les amoureux !** lança-t-elle avant de sortir.

**_Au revoir, Effie !** dit Katniss qui, aussitôt la porte fermée, s'empara des lèvres de son fiancé.

Peeta sourit en lui rendant langoureusement son baiser tout en la faisant reculer jusqu'au lit avant d'y basculer avec elle.

_Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Katniss entre deux baisers.

**_Bien. Triste, mais bien... Et toi, ça va ?** s'enquit-il à son tour.

**_Mieux, maintenant que tu es là.** fit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

**_Tu veux en parler ?** dit-il sérieusement.

**_Non.**

**_Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire... Je ne veux plus que tu te sentes gênée avec moi, après tout on sera bientôt mari et femme...**

**_Ce n'est pas ça Peeta, c'est juste... Des souvenirs avec ma petite soeur, elle me manque. Elle aurait du être en vie, elle avait tellement à apporter aux gens, mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler.**

Peeta hocha tristement la tête.

**_Je n'insiste pas dans ce cas. Au fait, tu ne devineras pas sur qui je suis tombé en revenant : Plutarch en personne. Katniss, est-ce que c'est toi qui lui a dit pour le mariage ?**

Katniss se raidit et soupira. Elle allait bien devoir lui dire.

**_C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu venir. Il nous a fourni les papiers, les pass et un hovercraft...**

**_Ne me dis pas que tu as passé un marché avec cet homme ? C'est un vrai rapace, Katniss !**

**_Comment voulais-tu que je fasse ?** rétorqua-t-elle sur la défensive.

**_En restant dans notre District !** s'écria Peeta.

**_ Après tout ce que tu m'avais dit au téléphone ? C'est à cause de toi que j'ai du venir, je te rappelle !**

**_Ne met pas tout sur mon dos ! Tu aurais pu m'attendre pour qu'on s'explique !**

**_T'attendre ? Je ne savais même pas si tu rentrerais ! Tu veux que je te rappelle que tu m'as crié dessus , que tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas me parler, que je faisais semblant de t'aimer et tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je t'attende à continuer a préparer un mariage alors que je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus de mariage, que tu m'abandonnais !** dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Encore blessée, par la peur qui l'avait saisie.

**_Je sais que j'ai merdé, mais tu sais très bien à quel point je t'aime, je ne serais jamais resté bien longtemps sans t'adresser la parole ! Même la première fois quand tu m'as repoussé dans le train au retour des premiers jeux, je t'en ai voulu, mais j'ai finis par revenir vers toi. Je reviens toujours vers toi, Katniss.**

**_Parce que tu crois que cette fois, j'aurais eu les nerfs d'attendre six mois ?**

**_Ce que je ne supporte pas, c'est que tu te mettes en danger pour moi ! En plus, je croyais que tu avais horreur des journalistes et de voir notre vie privée étalée dans les médias !**

**_ Oui, mais ! ARGH ! Mais enfin tu ne comprends pas ou quoi ?** s'énerva-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui tout et en croisant les bras.

Peeta inspira pour se calmer et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il prit ensuite sur lui et vint s'agenouiller devant sa fiancée.

**_Ecoute, je sais que tu avais peur et que tu as pris tous ces risques pour qu'on puisse parler et remettre les choses en ordre entre nous, mais par pitié, promet moi de ne plus jamais faire un truc pareil pour moi. Je ne supporterai pas de t'avoir loin de moi si le Capitole t'attrapait.**

**_Tout ça dépend uniquement de toi, Peeta. Si tu restes avec moi et que tu ne me déballes pas des âneries pareilles alors qu'on est a des milliers de kilomètres, alors oui. Mais sache que si un jour, nous sommes de nouveau en danger, je braverai tous les interdits pour te sauver.**

**_D'accord, mais dans ce cas, attends-toi à ce que je fasse exactement pareil moi aussi.** affirma Peeta avec détermination.

**_De toute façon c'était la première et dernière fois que tu quittais le District 12. Je ne laisserai plus partir.** dit-elle pensant régler la question

**_Ah oui ?** pouffa Peeta.

**_Tu trouves ça drôle ?** s'indigna Katniss.

**_Excuse-moi, c'est parce que j'adore te voir jouer les possessives.** sourit le jeune homme.

**_Tant mieux. Parce que tu es a moi, rien qu'à moi, totalement à moi et encore à moi.** dit-elle en souriant et en lui prenant la main

**_Toi aussi tu es à moi et bientôt ce sera encore plus officiel quand tu seras enfin Madame Mellark !** claironna-t-il.

**_Madame Mellark... Ca va me faire drôle, mais ça ne sera pas déplaisant. Qui aurait cru qu' un jour je deviendrai Madame Mellark ?**

**_Certainement pas moi. reconnu Peeta. En parlant de ça, j'aimerais te parler d'un sujet épineux, mais je ne veux pas que tu te fâches, d'accord ?**

**_ Epineux comment ?** demanda-t-elle avant de promettre quoi que ce soit.

**_Ca concerne Gale.** résuma-t-il afin qu'elle comprenne.


	54. Chapter 54

**_Comment ça ? Ecoute Peeta, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aime pas Gale de cette...**

**_Non, c'est pas ça. J'ai bien compris et je ne suis plus jaloux. En fait, c'est au sujet de votre amitié plus exactement.** précisa Peeta.

Au mot amitié, l'humeur de Katniss retomba. Son amitié avec Gale semblait appartenir à une autre vie.

**_Que veux-tu savoir ?**

**_Rien. J'aimerais juste te faire part de mon point de vue. Je peux ?**

**_Je t'écoute.**

Peeta prit une inspiration avant de poursuivre.

**_Tout d'abord, je sais que ce qui vous liait était très fort et que vous étiez vraiment complices, peut-être plus qu'on ne le sera jamais toi et moi...**

**_Comment peux te penser ça ? Tu te rends compte de l'absurdité de ce que tu dis ? Nous sommes bien plus complices toi et moi que je ne l'ai jamais été avec lui. Je me suis totalement livrée à toi. Tu es mon amour.** dit-elle voulant le rassurer et parce qu'elle avait plus ou moins promis de ne pas s'énerver.

**_Je sais... Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que son implication dans ce qui s'est passé a changée beaucoup de choses entre vous. C'est tout à fait normal que tu n'aies plus envie de lui adresser la parole, seulement je sais combien ce lien qui vous unissait doit te manquer, surtout quand tu te retrouves seule sur votre ancien terrain de chasse...**

**_Notre amitié me manque, c'est vrai...** admit t-elle.

**_J'en ai conscience et c'est pour ça que je t'en parle. Même s'il m'en coûte de l'admettre, Gale a raison quand il dit qu'on ne saura jamais si c'était ses bombes...**

**_Non , tu te trompes, ce sont ces bombes, je n'ai aucune doute. J'ai tout entendu de son plan et de leur création, j'étais là. Il voulait une bombe à deux temps, une pour tuer et parce que cela ne lui suffisait pas, une deuxième détonation pour tuer les équipes de secours. A l'époque, j'aurais du... J'aurais du empêcher ça.**

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

**_Tu n'es pas responsable, Katniss. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ta petite soeur s'y trouverait, tout comme lui. Je suis certain que jamais Gale n'aurait participé volontairement à ça s'il savait qu'elle s'y trouvait.**

**_Sans doute, mais Peeta, j'ai a peine réagi alors qu'il me sortait des horreurs pareilles. Je crois que même moi je ne réalisais pas, mais tu as vu tout comme moi, ce que sa "super idée" a donnée, Prim ou pas Prim.**

**_Il était aveuglé par sa haine du Capitole. Moi aussi je l'ai été, j'ai même voulu tuer la fille que j'aime je te rappelle. Le Capitole nous a tous changé, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Katniss...**

**_Encore une fois, ne compare pas l'incomparable, il a été fouetté, mais ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que tu as subi, et toi tu as sauvé des milliers de gens, Peeta. Lui, il en a tué des ce**ntaines. C'est une insulte que de te comparer à lui. Tu es un sauveur, c'est un meurtrier, tout comme moi.

**_Non ! Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille ! Toi aussi tu as sauvé des milliers de gens ! C'est grâce à toi que nous avons une meilleure vie aujourd'hui, que les districts se reconstruisent sous un nouveau gouvernement, plus libre, plus humain. Sans toi, la révolte aurait échouée et nous en serions au même point. Snow serait peut-être mort, mais Coin aurait repris le flambeau avec les Hunger Games, jusqu'à ce que les gens du Capitole se révoltent à leur tour. Ce serait une éternelle guerre, mais toi, tu y as mis fin Katniss. Nous sommes libres grâce à toi.**

**_Revenons en à Gale veux -tu ? Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?** éluda-t-elle, pas d'accord avec les compliments qu'il lui faisait.

**_Parce que j'ai bien réfléchi et que je crois que vous devriez parler tous les deux, essayer de mettre les choses à plat.**

Katniss ne put dissimuler sa surprise.

**_Quoi ? Peeta tu n'es pas sérieux, tu me fais des crises de jalousie à propos de Gale tous les 15 jours et maintenant tu veux que j'aille lui parler ?**

**_Je sais, mais j'ai réalisé que c'était stupide de ma part et maintenant, j'ai une totale confiance en toi. Tu me l'as encore prouvé en venant jusqu'ici, même si je considère toujours ça comme pure folie. Tout ça pour dire, que je ne crains plus Gale, nous ne serons jamais les meilleurs potes du monde c'est certain, mais j'ai envie que les choses s'arrangent entre vous. Je veux que tu sois vraiment heureuse, Katniss.**

Elle était suspicieuse et anxieuse rien qu'à cette idée.

**_Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler.**

**_C'était ton meilleur ami Katniss... Tu ne veux pas entendre au moins une fois ce qu'il a à dire ? Lui donner une chance de s'expliquer ou s'excuser ?**

Elle réfléchit.

**_D'accord. Mais comment veux tu que je lui parle ? Je suis coincée ici.**

**_Je vais lui dire de venir, pendant ce temps j'irai dans la chambre d'Haymitch juste en face.**

**_Quand ?** demanda Katniss un peu prise de court.** Tu ne veux pas rester ?**

**_Tout de suite, si tu veux et je crois que ce serait mieux si vous étiez en tête à tête, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes...**

Soudain, Peeta se leva et laissa Katniss seule dans sa chambre. Elle comprit que dans quelques minutes, Gale serait là. Elle commença à se ronger les ongles.

Pourquoi Peeta était-il si impatient qu'elle mette les choses au clair avec lui ? Pour lui prouver qu'il avait fait la paix avec cette histoire ?

Alors que les questions fusaient dans son esprit, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Dès qu'elle donna l'autorisation d'entrer, Gale apparut. Il était gêné. Quoi de plus normal après tout ce qui s'était passé et tout le temps écoulé.

**_Salut Katniss... Tu as l'air en forme...** commença-t-il timidement.

**_Gale**, fit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Des émotions diverses la parcouraient. De la nostalgie, un peu de joie, mais surtout beaucoup d'amertume.

**_Ca fait plaisir de te revoir, même si tu as pris des gros risques en venant... Je suppose que c'est pour Peeta que tu es là ?** s'enquit-il.

Il avait besoin de savoir s'il y avait une toute petite chance pour qu'elle soit aussi venue pour lui.

**_Ca ne te regarde pas.** répondit-elle sur la défensive.

**_Tu as raison, excuse-moi.** fit-il, déçu.

**_Peeta m'a dit que tu voulais me parler...**

**_C'est vrai. Je n'en ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion, alors merci d'accepter de m'écouter. Je tenais d'abord à te demander pardon... Pour Prim. Même si on n'est sûr de rien, je me sens responsable d'une certaine façon de ce qui lui est arrivé.**

En ce funeste jour, il était bien difficile à Katniss d'accepter ses excuses, mais parce que Prim n'aurait pas aimé qu'elle fasse autrement...

**_Je... D'accord.** dit-elle maladroitement.

Gale souffla discrètement, étonné mais soulagé qu'elle les accepte sans protester.

**_Merci... Hum... J'ai entendu dire que tu allais te marier. C'est vrai ?** ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, car c'était ça qui le préoccupait réellement. Il devait savoir et tenter une dernière fois sa chance avant qu'elle ne reparte loin de lui.

**_Oui, dans quelques semaines.** fit-elle en souriant.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Fallait-il qu'elle l'invite au mariage ?

**_Oh, c'est... Rapide...**

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était étrange de parler de son mariage avec lui , alors que pendant des années, elle lui avait dit que jamais elle ne se marierait.

**_C'est mieux comme ça.**

**_Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?**

**_Eh bien pourquoi attendre ? Je veux dire qu'il n'y a aucune raison.** dit-elle sans se rendre compte que cela pouvait tendre une perche à Gale qui était toujours amoureux d'elle.

**_Bien sûr qu'il en y en a, Katniss. Enfin tu as toujours clamé haut et fort que tu ne te marierais jamais, que tu ne voulais pas d'enfants et là, tu veux précipiter les choses. J'avoue que je ne te suis plus...**

**_Beaucoup de choses ce sont passées depuis cette époque.** dit-elle comme si il s'agissait d'une autre vie. J'ai changé.

**_Donc, tu veux vraiment toutes ces choses ? Le mariage, fonder une famille ?**

**_Je veux me marier avec Peeta.** répondit-elle en évitant le sujet de la famille.** Je comprends que ça te paraisse étrange, mais je...**

Elle avait vraiment du mal à exprimer ses sentiments à voix haute, comme ça, en plus devant Gale qui était à la fois, un intime et un étranger.

**_Je l'aime.** finit-elle par dire.

**_Mais tu m'aimais aussi, alors pourquoi quand on en a parlé, tu m'as juré ne pas vouloir de cette vie ? Je te connais par coeur, Katniss. Je pourrais t'offrir tout ce qu'il t'offre, je pourrais te rendre heureuse, je le sais !**

Katniss s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Encore une fois, elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi naïve ?

**_Gale, c'est complètement différent. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé comme je l'aime lui. Je suis amoureuse de lui et je veux faire ma vie avec lui. Ca n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu pourrais m'offrir ou pas.**

**_Je n'y crois pas. Pourquoi lui ? Ne vois-tu pas qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre ? Depuis le début... On aime chasser, on se comprend sans même se parler, on est pareil, Katniss !** protesta-t-il.

**_Mais enfin Gale... On se ressemble c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est fait pour être ensemble. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, j'aime Peeta. Peeta me donne envie de vivre.**

Les mots de Katniss lui transpercèrent le coeur, tels des milliers de petites lames, si bien qu'elle put lire sa souffrance sur son visage.

**_Pourquoi lui ? Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ?** demanda-t-il tout de même.

**_Gale, tu es venu uniquement pour ça ?**

Elle se sentait bête d'avoir cru des excuses sincères.

**_Réponds à ma question Katniss. S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de savoir.**

**_Parce qu'il me rend heureuse. Parce que j'aime son sourire, ses beaux yeux bleus, ses cheveux blonds et ses boucles, son humour pas toujours très frais, sa gentillesse, sa voix, son altruisme, sa vision de la vie, la façon dont il arrive à remonter la pente et à s'accrocher à la vie et à avoir foi en les gens. Parce que lorsqu'il m'embrasse, que je suis dans ses bras ou quand on fait l'amour, je me sens en sécurité, heureuse et en vie. Avec lui, je sais qu'un avenir plus doux est possible. Voilà, tu es content ?**

Gale encaissa chaque mot difficilement, encore plus quand elle confirma ses doutes sur leur stade d'intimité. Il baissa finalement la tête, terrassé.

**_Non... Non, je ne le suis pas, mais tant mieux pour toi s'il peut t'offrir tout ça, parce que tu le mérites.** dit Gale avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Il se tourna vers celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie et l'observa une dernière fois avec un sourire triste et dit avant de sortir. **Je te souhaite vraiment d'être heureuse Katnip...**

Il referma la porte et elle fondit en larmes. Elle pleurait parce que ses excuses n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour tenter une dernière fois sa chance avec elle. Parce que leur amitié cette fois était définitivement enterrée.

Peeta entra quelques instants après et alla directement la prendre dans ses bras.

**_Ca s'est mal passé ?**

**_Tu parlais de remettre les choses à plat. La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était savoir s'il avait encore une chance avec moi, mais pas en amitié.**

**_Je croyais... Je suis désolé...** dit Peeta, en colère contre Gale.

Katniss lui accordait une chance et lui, il ne pensait qu'à lui tenter une approche.

**_Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir, c'est fini. A croire que je le connaissais pas vraiment. Peeta j'ai hate qu'on rentre et qu'on se marie.**

**_Moi aussi ma puce, moi aussi...** répéta-t-il en lui embrassant la tempe.

**_Je t'aime Peeta.**

**_Je t'aime aussi Katniss.** répondit-il en souriant.

Quelques semaines plus tard, tout Panem pouvait découvrir dans leur magazine préféré , les photos exclusives du mariage des anciens amants maudits.

_«Tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il advenait des amants maudits plus d'un an après la rébellion...»_, commençait l'article. _«C'est avec un grand plaisir, que nous avons été invité à leur mariage...»_

Les pages exclusives se terminèrent par ces mots :

_«Nous leur souhaitons beaucoup de bonheur.»_

**FIN**

P.S :

Ne nous tuez pas, s'il vous plait ! lol

Nous aurions pu continuer indéfiniment jusqu'à ce qu'ils soit grands parents, mais le titre étant, "Qu'en est t'il de nous ?", nous croyons qu'à la fin de ce chapitre, nous avons répondu amplement à la question.

Merci à tous de nous avoir suivi et de nous avoir laissé tant de commentaires ! Vous avez été généreux dans votre temps, vos compliments et surtout votre patience, car il faut dire qu'on vous a bien fait tourner en bourrique, tout comme nos personnages adorés. ^^

Mais surtout, pas de panique ! Nous avons une autre petite surprise sur le feu pour vous et espérons que vous l'apprécierez autant que cette histoire. Nous la partagerons avec vous très prochainement, le temps pour vous (et nous aussi), de faire le deuil de notre premier bébé à Véronique et moi-même lol

Encore merci à **Titounette, Darling, Sha-ad79, Fan de Twilight, Tentaculegirl67, Yinbuffy, Potterhead, Linou2701, NellielK, Ddey, Diaboliqua, Aulandra1707, Kakitamariko, Ketsurui Yami, Liberty Halway, Arthenice, Tesara, Gwen Maddens, Lisia **et tous ceux que j'ai peut-être oublié ou qui ne se sont pas manifestés autrement que dans nos statistiques ^^

Nous ne pensions pas en commençant à poster que cette simple idée aurait tant de succès, ce qui ne fait qu'ajouter à notre joie. Sur ce, nous vous disons à très vite pour de nouvelles aventures !

Vos auteurs dévouées : **Supergirl971** et** Véronique2**


End file.
